


Stronger Together

by martxoa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Supergirl au, absurdly long detailed fic coming at you guys, ain't no lie Ell's bi bi bi, every character is in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 258,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martxoa/pseuds/martxoa
Summary: Being a superhero isn't easy. Laura Zor-El thought that after she saved her adopted sister Ell from a plane crash, the world would decide it loved Supergirl in no time. But government secrets, a terrorist group on the rise, and the arrival of the infamous Carmilla Karnstein of KarnsteinCorp are about to make things a little more complicated.Being a superhero's sister isn't easy. Ell Hollis thought that after she joined the Summer Society, she could keep Laura from having to become Supergirl in the first place, but who could stop her sister from doing anything? Now that Laura's putting herself in danger anyway, Ell is just trying to figure out how she fits into her sister's new life at all.(Supergirl AU. Also, expect some crossover with DC villains and ladies.)





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Carmilla Big Bang 2017. Check out my tumblr marzo2theletter and superhollis.tumblr.com for art and updates!

* * *

 

The moment Laura’s heels hit the pavement of the sidewalk outside of MatCo Worldwide Media, she pulled out her cell phone to make a phone call.

_“Hey, Laurie, how’s--”_

“Bad day.”

The voice on the other end responded with a sympathetic, _“bad day, huh?”_

“Mm-hm,” she answered weakly, “I'll be at your place in twenty minutes.”

_“Okay. I'll be here.”_

Laura thanked her and hung up, walking to the bus stop. Her feet were dying in the stupid heels she wore for work, but it was raining, and she begrudgingly kept them on to keep her feet from getting wet.

She kept a wistful eye on the sky, before adjusting her glasses with a sigh and getting on the bus. The conversation she'd had with her boss that day rattled through her head during the ride.

(“How could you downsize the Voice? You're going to be leaving so many people without a job, people with families...the Daily Planet doesn't need to downsize!”

And of course Mattie Belmonde’s answer-- “Find my own hero I can put on the front cover and we'll talk, Lauren.”

Laura could still feel a coil of guilt squeezing her insides when she remembered it.)

The bus hit her stop and Laura got out, looking up at Ell's apartment building. She walked up to the front door, hitting the security button.

_“Laura?”_ came the small, tinny voice from the intercom.

“It's me.”

_“You're good.”_

There was a little _ding_ and Laura was able to open the front door of the apartment building. When she got to Ell's door, she didn't knock.

Of all the sights in the world, Laura thought there were few better than Ell, standing in front of her with a cup of cocoa in one hand and an opened log of cookie dough in the other. She smiled, wisps of blonde hair falling into her eyes.

“Here you go, the ‘Laura had a bad day’ starter pack.”

“Seriously Ell, you are the _best._ ”

She grabbed the cocoa from Ell's hand, the cookie dough, and sat on the couch. Ell watched her.

“I know I am,” she teased. “What I _don't_ know is why you're so upset today.”

She sat on the couch next to her. Laura took a bite out of the cookie dough.

“...Matska Belmonde is downsizing the _Voice_ ,” she said. Ell gently rubbed Laura's back. “She’s making me draft all the termination letters.”

“Oh, Laura honey,” she said gently, “I'm so sorry. I know how much you've always wanted to write for the _Voice.”_

“She's cutting the staff in, like, _half,”_ she said. “How can you buy a newspaper just to gut it like that? They don't need to do that at the _Daily Planet!”_

“Did you tell her that?” Ell asked. Laura didn't answer and she pressed. “Laura, please tell me you did not argue with your boss.”

“I _merely_ pointed out--”

“Laura, you said she fired her last assistant because she _sneezed_ too loudly!”

“She didn't fire me, Ell! She just told me that if Styria had a superhero like Metropolis, maybe the _Voice_ would have something to write about.”

Laura said the last part with a grumble, looking down at the floor guiltily. Ell frowned.

“Kid, c’mere. Come on, put down the cocoa at least.”

Laura put it down on the side table, letting Ell hug her. “It's just frustrating.”

“Sis, it is not your job to create news so your boss won't lay off a newspaper staff.”

“It's still not gratifying to hear someone say that Styria needs a hero--”

“To make _money,_ Laura.”

Ell gently rubbed her sister's back. “Listen,” she said, “it is not your fault that she is firing people. You are not obligated to be a superhero so that other people you don't know can keep their newspaper jobs. You have literally _zero_ responsibility in this. Okay?”

“But that’s not the only reason I feel guilty Ell!” Laura exclaimed, jabbing her roll of cookie dough in the air. “This just--just--made it worse. But it’s always _there._ You know? I thought I would feel better working for Matska Belmonde--I’d be working for someone influential, someone that can change the way people think, and then eventually I could work my way up to reporter. But I’m not doing anything! I could be out _there,_ putting out fires and stopping bank robberies, but instead I’m just getting coffee and being _laughed at._ ”

She tore off another chunk of cookie dough ferociously, chewing and swallowing.

“You know I'm really jealous of you,” Ell said.

“You are?” Laura mumbled around a mouthful of dough.

“For one thing, most people can't eat raw cookie dough without getting sick so like, living the _dream._ ”

Laura flashed a small half smile in spite of herself, encouraging Ell.

“Laura, you have the highest paid assistant job in Styria City, a nice apartment, and you can eat all the junk food you want without gaining weight. Things could be worse, you know?”

Laura frowned, sipping her hot chocolate. “Lois Lane isn't that much older than me, and she already has a Pulitzer Prize.”

“She also has something you don't.”

Laura pouted. “Like what?”

“ _Superman,_ Laura,” Ell said. “But there is no Superman in Styria that can come save you if you're in trouble doing God knows what you'd want to get up to as a reporter.”

“I don't _need_ Kal,” Laura grumbled. “I was sent here to protect _him,_ not the other way around.”

Ell bit her lip. She kissed Laura on the side of the head.

“Laura, you'll get there; you're too stubborn not to. But I'm just saying...there's no rush, okay? Dad and I feel a lot better when we know the most dangerous thing you do is pour hot coffee.” She paused. “...You make sure to pour it away from you, right?”

“Rao, Ell, why don’t you and Sherman get the whole ‘impervious’ thing--”

Ell laughed. “Right, right, okay.” She got up. “I need to keep packing for my conference in Geneva. Are you going to be okay in here?”

Laura, for Ell's sake, forced herself to smile. “Yeah. I'm fine. I'll leave you some--”

“Oh, don't even bother. Not like I expected you to anyway. Besides, I made sure to buy like three more rolls I left in the fridge...which you know, I guess you can have too.”

Ell winked before walking off into her bedroom. Laura’s smile grew a little more genuine--she really, really loved her big sister--before she put her cookie dough and cocoa down on the coffee table, grabbing the blanket Ell had spread out on the couch. She wrapped it around her shoulders.

It reminded Laura of a cape. She frowned and picked up the hot chocolate again.

***

When something happened that was bad for MatCo, Mattie’s drink order changed. She always said ‘shaking up her routine’ helped her figure out what her next move would be. Mattie was a little too attached to her routine, however, to do anything more extreme than changing what drink Laura got at Starbucks.

She stepped out of the elevator onto her floor, biting her lip, speed walking to her desk. Immediately, her friend joined in step with her, holding two coffees.

“Miss Laura, how are you today?”

“Jeep, hey!”

JP was the resident member of IT, and the first friend Laura had made since she’d started working at MatCo. It was hard to see his smiling face and newsie cap every morning and not be in just a little bit better of a mood before facing her boss. He was also useful because he had the best memory of anyone Laura had ever seen.

“JP, did you remember Mattie’s drink order this week?”

“Venti caramel decaf mocha, no foam,” JP answered immediately. Laura blanched.

“No foam? Oh no. Oh no, I got foam! I'm dead!”

“Miss Laura, if I can respectfully disagree,” JP answered, smiling, “I thought you might forget, so I got one coffee for you and one for her. Just in case.”

Laura stopped at her deal, turning to face him. “You did? Oh my God you _did._ What about your coffee?”

“Well, considering I'm not that picky, I would be happy to take the one you brought.”

“Deal!”

They switched quickly. Laura heard the elevator door _ding._

“--and if my coffee is not in my hand as I walk into my office someone is going to be fired.”

Laura held the coffee cup out. Mattie grabbed it and sipped it on the way in.

“Thank you Lauren.”

Laura blinked at Mattie’s back as she disappeared into her office.

“...Still gets my name wrong.”

“If it helps,” JP replied, “when she bothers to remember I work here, she calls me ‘JK’.”

“JK?”

“Apparently it's easier to remember two letters that are next to each other in the alphabet?”

Laura sighed. “Well, back to work--”

“Lauren!”

“Coming Miss Belmonde!”

She thanked JP again for the coffee and ran into her boss's office.

Mattie Belmonde's office was a true testament to her media empire. Huge flatscreen TVs were set into the back wall; the other walls had poster after poster of Mattie posing for various front pages and photoshoots throughout her career, as well as personal favorites of her own articles.

And, behind the large oak desk, Mattie Belmonde herself.

She was one of those people that looked like they should be about a foot taller than they actually were. It was especially intimidating for Laura, who wasn’t that tall to begin with. Mattie laced her fingers together.

“Lauren, how are you today?” Mattie asked distractedly, scribbling on a notepad.

“Oh, I’m--”

“I just hired a new art director. Go see if he has the layout ready.”

“...Right. Of course Miss Belmonde.”

“And I emailed you the list of _Voice_ members that you will need to draft termination letters for. Handwrite them, use the good cardstock, and I’ll need those,” she tapped her pen on the desk, “right here before the end of the day.”

“Absolutely Miss Belmonde.”

Laura turned around; at the last second, she looked back. “Miss Belmonde, I just need to tell you that--”

“I know you don’t want me to downsize the _Voice,_ I heard your concerns, and I have subsequently decided to discard them,” Mattie answered. “If there is one thing I hate doing, Lauren, it is repeating myself, but you’re the first assistant that gets my coffee order right so I will tolerate it just this once. I told you, find me a superhero to put on the front page and we can talk.”

Laura hung her head. “I was just--just going to say that Bruce Wayne called and said he needed to reschedule your lunch meeting.”

“Tell him if he needs to change plans _again,_ he has my number,” she answered, “actually, no, I’ll call him. Be on your way.”

Laura walked out, grabbing her coffee on the way. She took a sip, taking a deep breath to try and stop herself from screaming in frustration.

“Miss Laura?”

“What, Jeep?”

“Your, uh...hand.”

Laura looked down. “Augh!”

She hadn’t even realized she crushed the cup, coffee spilling. Coffee that should have left her with huge burns.

“Are you okay--” JP asked, trying to move closer.

“NO! I mean, yes. Yeah. It’s not, uh, as hot as it looks.”

“But it’s _steaming--”_

“Steaming? What’s steaming?” Laura kept talking as she ran toward the elevator. “Nope. It is totally lukewarm coffee that wouldn’t hurt a normal person at all and I need to go find the new art director please call a janitor to clean the stain off the carpet for me _bye!”_

The doors to the elevator closed, and Laura hit the button for her floor.

***

The moment Laura stepped into the new art director’s office, she was sure he wouldn’t last a week.

If there was one thing Mattie Belmonde hated more than repeating herself, it was messiness. She could _sense_ messiness like a shark smelled blood. And this office was a disaster. There was camera equipment covering every available surface, and newspaper photos taped to the walls. Not even framed. _Taped._

The layout guy (whoever he was) had his back to Laura, taking stuff out of a cardboard box to place on his desk. Laura cleared her throat.

“Uh, hey. I’m here for the layouts Miss Belmonde wanted.”

“Sure,” the guy said. “Just give me a sec, alright?”

“Miss Belmonde doesn’t like to wait.”

“Just hold on bro, I'll be a second.”

Laura observed the photos that had been taped to the walls. Laura realized that, in the corner, there was one photo that _was_ framed; her eyes widened when she saw it.

“Wow, is that _Superman?”_

Laura grabbed it and held it up. It was a blurry shot of her cousin flying across the sky.

“You like it?”

“Like it? Who doesn't?” Laura turned back toward him. “It won a _Pulitzer--”_

He was facing her now, and Laura froze. “You--you're--you're _Wilson Kirsch.”_

He was taller in person, and he’d grown his hair out from the buzz cut he usually had in the rare photos where he was on the other side of the camera. He rolled his sleeves up, flashing a tight lipped smile.

“Uh, I kind of prefer just Kirsch. Trying to outgrow the Wilson thing,” he mumbled.

“This is _your photo.”_

Kirsch walked over, taking it from her hands. As he looked at it, a large grin took over his face. “Yeah. First picture ever taken of him.”

“You're one of the most famous photojournalists in the world. You left the Daily Planet?”

Kirsch smiled down at the ground, then back at her. “I wanted to see what I could do that didn’t involve the big guy. Besides, the pay is better.”

Laura nodded. Kirsch smiled at her. “So, what's your name anyway?”

“Uh, Laura. Laura Hollis.”

“Cool,” he looked Laura up and down. “Nice to know there's no shortage of hotties at MatCo.”

All the admiration Laura had for one of the industry's greatest photographers drained out of her. “I need to go, so about those layouts…”

“Right, right,” he turned and grabbed them, handing them to Laura. “Take the photo too.”

“The…? Oh my God, you mean--no,” Laura shook her head. “I can't. It's yours. It won a _Pulitzer.”_

“Only ‘cause it was the first one--besides, he actually posed for it,” Kirsch shrugged humbly, “guess he liked me. Besides, that’s just a print.”

Laura hugged it to her protectively. She started to turn, but at the last second looked back at him. “Can I...ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What’s he like? I’ve heard stories, but...you know, really.”

Kirsch laughed softly to himself and shook his head. “He is...exactly what you expect. A real bro,” his smiled stretched into a grin, and Laura was reminded of a Labrador retriever--a big, dumb, loyal labrador retriever. “When I told him I got this job he actually got a beer with me before I left. _That’s_ another famous photo.” He took a step closer to her. “Actually,” he tilted his head, “you look a little like him. Just a little. Anyone ever tell ya’ that?”

Laura laughed. “Oh, uh, thanks but no I never--I mean--what about Lois Lane? What’s she like?”

His eyes widened, smile disappearing. “Even more terrifying in person.”

The topic successfully changed, Laura thanked him again and walked out.

***

“...So if you could just bring up the fact that I'm gay as casually as possible, that would be great?”

JP nodded. “Are you sure Mr. Kirsch is attempting to flirt with you?”

“He called me a hottie and gave me this.”

Laura held up the photo before propping it again against her desk. JP nodded.

“Well if I see him, I will do my best.”

“ _Thank you.”_

The elevator dinged. Ell stepped out, heels making a muffled sound against the carpet. Laura smiled.

“Ell! What are you doing here?”

She got up and went to hug her, realizing that there was a box in the way.

“I'm about to leave for my flight,” Ell explained, “but I couldn't leave without our goodbye gift.”

“Aw, you didn't need to--ARE THOSE WHAT I THINK THEY ARE?”

Laura flipped open the box and Ell grinned.

“If you mean Cinnabon, yes.”

“You are the best sister ever.”

“I know,” Ell said cheerfully. Her brow furrowed slightly. “Does your, um, friend want any?”

Laura was already in the process of cramming one in her mouth when she looked back. JP was watching them. “Jeep?”

He didn't say anything for a moment before he shook his head. “Yes, yes of course. Thank you.”

Laura looked at him bemusedly before handing him one. “Ell, did I ever introduce you to JP?”

“You've mentioned him,” Ell answered. “You work in IT, don't you?”

JP nodded, chewing on his cinnabon. Laura nudged him. JP looked at her and didn’t say anything. Laura frowned.

“He’s really smart,” Laura added. Ell smiled politely.

“It’s nice to meet you, JP,” Ell said, “but I have to go if I want to make my flight. I just wanted to say a quick goodbye to my sister.”

She pulled Laura in for a hug. “I love you, Laura.”

“Love you too, Ell.”

She handed to box off to her before she walked back out. Laura looked at JP.

“She always makes sure to get me a gift before she has to go on a work trip,” Laura said, “she’s such a sap. What was with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t say a word to her,” Laura smirked, “and were you starting to _blush?”_

“I--don’t know what you’re talking about--ah, Mr. Kirsch!” JP waved, “how has your first day been?”

Laura turned around. Kirsch was walking toward them. “Just Kirsch, dude,” he said. “What’s up with you guys?”

“I am fine. Did I mention that Laura is a lesbian?”

Laura fought the urge to facepalm. She should have known by now that subtlety was not always his strong suit.

“Uh...congrats, dude,” he said, giving Laura a thumbs up. “Girls are awesome.”

Laura nodded. “Uh, thanks Kirsch.”

“Do I smell Cinnabons?” He spotted the box and licked his lips. “Bro, that is _awesome._ Mind sharing?”

Laura frowned. “...Fine.”

“Awesome! Thanks!”

He grabbed one and took a bite. “So I was thinking,” he said around a piece, “maybe we could all hang. I know this great bar downtown. Or, like, Yelp told me there was a pretty good bar downtown.”

Laura considered it. There were some red flags that screamed ‘sexist frat boy,’ so Laura was not particularly enthused by the idea of spending time with him.

On the other hand, he’d responded to Laura being gay in a way that wasn’t _totally_ offensive (‘girls are awesome’ was definitely not the worst reaction she’d ever had when she came out) and Kal considered him his best friend. How bad could he be?

“I have a better idea,” Laura said, “want to join us for game night?”

***

“BOOYAH! Sorry, assistant hottie!”

“I told you to stop calling me hottie,” Laura grumbled, moving her pawn back to start.

“You're just mad I keep landing on your square,” he answered.

“JP?”

He rolled his dice. “...Sorry, Kirsch,” he said politely.

“Aw man, really bro?” Kirsch groaned. He leaned back on Laura's couch. “Got any food?”

“Uh, of course I do,” Laura answered, “hold on.”

She got up. She'd learned quickly that Kirsch, for all of his genius with a camera, was an idiot in most other respects...or really all other respects, as far as she could tell.

Laura started digging through her fridge for something she was willing to share when she picked up on the TV. Kirsch or JP must have turned it on.

_And as you can see it looks like the plane is struggling to stay airborne shortly after taking off on a flight that was scheduled to arrive in Geneva at--_

“Did they say _Geneva?”_

She turned around, leaning over the counter that divided her kitchen from the living room. JP looked at Laura.

“Was that your sister's flight?” JP asked.

“Wait, your sister is on there?” Kirsch said, standing up.

Laura stared at the TV. “I...I don't…”

Her sister was on that plane.

Laura knew how loss felt.

She was _never_ going to lose someone again.

“I need to go. I...I don't think it's the same flight. But I need to call and make sure. Give me just a second.”

Laura walked into the hallway of her building as calmly as she could.

As soon as she was sure they weren't following her and no one else was outside, she took off at a sprint. Laura’s feet hit the sidewalk outside of her building and she froze.

She could see the plane.

If she focused, she could see Ell _in_ the plane.

Laura had enough sense left to duck into an alley.

“Okay...fly...fly...oh man it’s been years…”

Laura jumped up and landed back on the ground.

“Come on…”

She jumped again, and this time floated gently back down.

“Come _on!”_

Laura jumped again.

And didn’t fall back down.

Laura looked up. “I’m flying. I’m flying! _Whoooo!”_

She turned in the air, zeroed in on the plane, and took off.

***

Getting to the giant piece of metal hurtling out of the sky was the easy part.

_Stopping_ it, well, that took a little more skill.

Skill Laura had never practiced before. But there was a first time for everything, right?

She flew up alongside the falling plane, wind making her hair whip in her face. She could see that one engine was on fire; another exploded, breaking off. Laura rolled to the side to narrowly avoid it hitting her.

“Okay...okay...stop a plane...how do I stop a plane…?”

Laura tried grabbing onto one of the wings of the plane, pulling to try and slow its descent.

_Screeeee!_

“Ah! No! Not what I wanted to happen!”

She let go before she completely tore it off.

“Hey!”

“ _Ell?”_

Everyone was strapped into their seats; Ell was the only one that had gotten up, moving toward the window on wobbly legs. She stared at Laura in disbelief.

“I'm going to help!” Laura insisted.

“Go _home!”_

“Ell, I am helping, so either help me or risk letting me try and figure it out on my own!”

She rolled her eyes, looking conflicted, before she sighed, bracing a hand against the window.

“Go under!”

“Under?”

_“The plane!”_

It clicked. “Oh! Get back in your seat!”

She flew down just as Ell managed to fall back into a chair. They were getting dangerously close to the tops of buildings now; there was no _time_ to think, so she didn't. Laura flew up, pushing against it, teeth clenched at the strain of muscles she hadn't properly exerted since landing on earth.

Her foot skimmed the top of a skyscraper.

But the plane was still moving, and Laura needed to pick a place to _land._

And, with a severe lack of options, she picked the first one that she was reasonably certain wouldn't end in an explosion.

“I'm going to land it in the river, hold on!”

(She knew they couldn't hear her, but it made her feel better.)

 

She looked out and saw that they were heading straight for a bridge.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Laura groaned.

She dug her fingers into the metal. She could feel it starting to crumple, and the extra purchase gave Laura enough grip to pull downward.

“Please don't rip off please don't rip off… _ugh!”_

There was a horrific, nails-on-a-chalkboard screech when the top of the plane scraped the bottom on the bridge, and Laura fought the urge to close her eyes--until she realized they were about to land in the river. _Then_ she closed her eyes.

The water hit her like a shock of lightning, freezing and biting into her skin like little, dull needles. She let go, sinking down into the river, choking on a mouthful of water and opening her eyes. She swam up; it was dark and she could only hope she was heading _up,_ because her head was foggy and confused after the impact. But her head burst out of the water, and she took a huge gasp of breath.

She looked to her right and saw the wing of the plane. She climbed on to get out of the water.

She landed the plane.

She, Laura Hollis, just saved a plane from crashing.

She, Laura Hollis, was a _hero._

“Well _Holy Hufflepuff,”_ she breathed, “I did it! _I did it!”_

She was about to start a celebratory dance when Laura zeroed in on one of the windows. Ell had her face pressed against the glass. They locked eyes.

Laura couldn’t tell what the look on her face was supposed to be.

But she could tell that Ell mouthed _go._

Laura grinned at her before taking off.

***

Laura was lucky that it had started to rain. Her clothes had mostly dried off in the wind, but she was able to make an excuse for why she was still damp when she made it back to her apartment. She made up a story about following the plane and staying on the phone with her sister, which Kirsch and JP accepted without question, since she had apparently only been gone for a few minutes. Then she had managed to get them out of the house. She had ‘almost had a heart attack’ watching Ell almost crash and wanted some ‘alone time.’

She almost couldn’t believe it had only been a few minutes.

It was the only thing on the news; the mysterious flying woman who landed a plane in the Ager river. There were interviews with passengers. It was Styria’s very own Miracle on the Hudson.

_Laura_ was Styria’s very own Miracle on the Hudson. She was the Miracle on the Ager. She switched it to channel 9 and kept watching.

_...Some spectators however have criticized the rescue, citing massive amounts of damage--_

“What the _heck?”_

_\--while others scratch their heads as they try and find a solution to get the plane_ out _of the river._

“Would you have preferred a busy intersection?” Laura shouted at the TV.

“Oh my God Laura, are you yelling at the TV?”

“Ell!” Laura spun around, clapping her hands together excitedly, “isn’t this amazing? I am so excited! I am like, so excited! In fact, come here!”

Laura ran at her and gave her a hug; Ell yelped and Laura let go. “Oh man, I’m sorry! That was too hard, wasn’t it?”

“Laura--”

“I’m just _so_ excited, Ell! Here, I’ll pour us drinks.”

“Laura, are you _okay?”_

“Okay?” Laura walked backwards into the kitchen and opened the fridge, “more than okay. I feel amazing. I feel incredible! I should be asking you that,” she reached backwards and fumbled until she found a soda can, “I mean were you scared? I was scared but like, you must have been _terrified,_ you didn’t know I was coming to save you. I still can’t believe I did it.”

She tossed it to Ell, who caught it easily. “Yeah,” she popped open the tab, “I can’t either.” She took a sip and sighed. “Laura, do you have anything...stronger?”

“See, that’s how I know you’re not as okay as you said,” Laura answered, looking in her cabinets, “you never drink. Okay. Here’s some. I’ll pour us both a glass! Ell, I almost forgot how to fly, isn’t that funny?” She found a bottle of whiskey and then two glasses. “I wish you knew how flying _feels,_ sis, it feels like...like scared, but good scared. Do you know what I mean?”

She turned around and looked at her. At Ell’s face, Laura frowned. “Ell…?”

She held out her hand. Laura placed the glass in Ell’s hand, and she took a long sip. “...Laura,” she said, handing it back, “what were you thinking?”

Laura froze. Ell tilted her head.

“Well?”

“I--I don’t--”

Ell huffed and pointed at the TV. “You’re out there now, Laura,” she said, “you showed yourself to the world. What if someone had gotten a good picture of you? What if someone recognizes you after this? And what do you think, that no one is going to try and find out who you are? You can’t take this back!”

Laura took a step backwards. “Ell, who says I want to?”

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?”

“This is what I was talking about! I’ve always wanted to help people, Ell, and today I finally had the chance to. I can do _this,”_ Laura gestured at the TV, her other hand balling into a fist, scrunching up her nose with the thought of spending another month, another week, another _day_ where her biggest excitement was trying to make sure she got a coffee order right, “and you want me to spend the rest of my life as just some assistant?”

“Laura…” Ell shook her head wearily. She put a hand on Laura’s shoulder. “I’m just worried about you. What you did was dangerous. And...and I told you, the world doesn’t need another Superman. You don’t need to feel like you need to put yourself in danger just because he does. You don't owe the world anything just because you _can._ ”

Laura glared at her. “You know what, Ell? You’re wrong.”

“Sis--”

“Those people on the plane tonight needed him. _You_ needed him. And when Superman wasn’t around, I was there...actually, no,” Laura shook her head, “maybe you’re right, that the world doesn’t need another Superman. But I’m _not_ Superman. I’m Laura Hollis. Tonight I proved that earth _needs_ Laura Hollis. And I thought maybe you would be _proud_ of me.”

“I’m proud, I just don’t want you to be in danger!”

“What danger could I possibly be in? Ell, I am invulnerable! Nothing can hurt me--”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” Ell shouted. Laura was taken aback, and Ell covered her hands over her mouth. “Laura...I...I didn’t mean…”

Laura felt a surge of annoyance, just enough to raise her shoulders and bite back, “well, you’re not my mom, Ell. So this isn’t your problem!”

Ell looked like she had been hit, flinching. “Laura--”

“Maybe you should go,” Laura said softly.

“I didn’t mean to yell--”

“I’m tired. I think I'm going to head to bed.”

Ell sighed. “Okay.”

She turned to go. Ell opened the door and looked back at her. “You know I love you, right?”

Laura deflated slightly. “Yeah Ell. I know.”

“And...I was scared. I was _seriously_ scared. I'm still scared.”

She looked at her a moment longer before closing the door with a soft _click._

***

Maybe Ell’s words had gotten into her head, or maybe she would have felt differently anyway once the adrenaline wore off, but when Laura walked into MatCo the next morning her mood had shifted from elated to anxious. Her blurry, low resolution photo was everywhere, begging someone to make the connection to her. Laura kept waiting for the moment that someone would point at her and exclaim that _she_ was the mysterious flying woman.

Especially in Mattie’s office, where there were literally giant TVs with her picture on them.

But somehow the combination of her lack of glasses and the photo’s grainy quality seemed to be enough to mask her identity. Or maybe Mattie just didn’t care enough about Laura to notice. Either way, she kept her head down after she handed Mattie her coffee.

“Alright, I'll cut straight to the chase,” Mattie said, staring up at the TV. She turned around sharply. _“Who is the girl?”_

She looked back and forth. “Nothing? It has been almost...eighteen hours people! I thought it goes without saying that by now I expect answers.”

“No one got a good look at her,” one reporter argued, “we're doing the best we can with what we have so far.”

“Oh, the ‘best’, of course,” Mattie said dryly, “and what is ‘the best’ you've come up with so far?”

There was a moment of silence.

“She's short,” someone pointed out, “maybe five feet, give or take a couple of inches? Hard to tell next to the plane--”

Laura bristled slightly.

“--and her hair is...brown? Possibly black?”

Mattie looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“Oh! Oh!”

Kirsch, who had been standing in the back, started waving his hand in the air. “If it looks black in some of the photos, it's probably from the plane exhaust. Happened all the time when I took photos of our hero in Metropolis.”

Mattie squinted a little. “Perceptive, Mr. Kirsch,” she said, “come up here.”

Kirsch trotted up, standing next to Laura like an obedient puppy. “Thanks dude.”

“First of all, do not 'dude’ me,” Mattie snapped. Kirsch nodded.

“Uh, will do du--I mean, boss.”

“Do you think there might be any connection between her and…?”

“My bro in blue?” Kirsch put his hands on his hips, tilting his head a little. “Naw, he never told me anything. But if this chick is anything like him, she's a hero. She's not gonna save a plane full of people and disappear. It's not what they do.”

Kirsch caught Laura out of the corner of his eye and flashed a toothy grin in her direction. Laura swallowed.

“Well we need to be there when she shows her face again,” Mattie answered, “we need photos, we need an interview, we need an _exclusive._ I don't want to see any of you in my office unless you can give me a face or a name. Preferably both.”

Mattie sat down at her desk and waved her have. Everyone tried to squeeze out of the office. Mattie looked up at Kirsch.

“That means meeting _adjourned,_ Mr. Kirsch.”

“Oh--right!”

He loped out. Laura bit her lip.

“Uh...Miss Belmonde?”

“Yes, Lauren?”

“If you need all hands on deck covering this story…” She raised her shoulders. Mattie sighed.

“ _Fine,_ you can hold off mailing out those letters to the Voice until we see this play out. Satisfied?”

“Yes! I mean...of course,” Laura nodded sternly, “whatever you say, Miss Belmonde.”

Mattie rolled her eyes. Laura turned and walked out. As soon as she was facing away from her boss, Laura’s eyes widened. She stopped at JP’s desk.

“Laura, hell--”

“JP, roof, _now.”_

***

She used to go onto the roof when she had a spare moment, during her lunch break. It lasted a few weeks, Laura just going up and enjoying the beautiful view of the city; she stopped. It stopped being beautiful and just made Laura _sad,_ when she thought about how easy it would be to step off the edge and fly. It was too tempting.

But now she was up on the roof again and JP was watching her, fidgeting with his bow tie nervously while he waited for Laura to say something, anything. Laura paced back and forth instead.

“JP...I...listen, I need to tell you something. Something only three other people know. Can I trust you?”

JP’s brow furrowed. “Of course. Of course you can.”

“Okay.” Laura stopped and faced him. “I...I am...okay last night…”

“Is Ell okay?” JP asked.

“Yes! No, it has nothing to do with Ell. She’s taking the whole almost dying thing...well she’s okay...okay, you know what? I’m just going to show you. That’s it.”

She started walking backwards. “JP, I am about to share something with you that I would only share with my closest friends and family, I hope you know this!”

JP look slightly confused, but otherwise not particularly bothered by watching Laura about to fall over the side of the building.

“Okay. I’m about to jump off the edge of the building...here I go…”

Laura waited another moment for JP to show some sort of reaction before she finally fell backwards. She did one flip in the air before stopping herself. She pushed her glasses up her nose and flew back up.

“See?”

JP stared.

“Look, Jeep, I know this is a shock--”

“Oh, thank _God.”_

JP sat down on the roof. Laura flew back down.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘thank God?’”

“I was trying to figure out the best way to bring it up, but I didn’t think you wanted me to know.”

“You _knew?”_

“Of course I knew. You disappeared for ten minutes, and in that time a woman who looks kind of like you saved the plane. And is it also a coincidence that this mysterious woman who sort of looks like you in the photo decided her first act of heroism should coincide with the time your sister’s life is in danger? Not to mention when you walked back in your hair and your clothes looked windswept. Like you were _flying._ ”

JP paused. “And I saw you shoot lasers into Miss Belmonde’s coffee cup once about six months ago.”

“SIX MONTHS?”

JP cowered a little. “You were obviously keeping it a secret! I was being polite!”

“Have you told anyone else?”

“Of course not, I swear!”

Laura took a deep breath, calming herself down; if she was being honest with herself, JP already knowing was a good thing. He clearly didn’t seem to mind that she was an alien if he had apparently known for six months.

“Do you think,” she took a step closer and lowered her voice, “anyone else knows? Does _Kirsch_ suspect anything?”

“Not that I know of,” JP answered, “if you will pardon my saying so, he is a brilliant photographer but...well...he does not seem to have a knack for other kinds of thought.”

“Couldn’t have said it better,” Laura said distractedly, pacing back and forth again.

“What is your plan now?”

“I…” Laura raised her hands and let them fall to her side, “I don’t know. I mean I know what I _want_ to do, I want to keep helping people, but I don’t know where to start...why are you smiling so much?”

“Well, I was just thinking…” JP took off his cap and bowed. “JP Armitage, at your service.” He looked back up at her with a smirk. “I think I could be of some assistance.”

***

Laura didn’t want to hurt JP’s feelings.

He was an extremely helpful, wonderful friend that took time out of his day to come to her apartment and make her a costume.

(He’d been in charge of wardrobe in high school drama club, apparently.)

And it really wasn’t a _bad_ suit.

But…

“JP, I don’t know how I feel about this.”

She turned away from the mirror and looked at JP’s disappointed face. “Really? I think it looks rather nice. It has a nice old comic book feel that I think pairs nicely with the image you want to convey as a hero.”

“I know, I know,” Laura pinched at the spandex, “and I _like_ it, I just…”

“Laura, whatever is wrong, you can tell me.”

“Why can’t I wear _pants?”_

JP blinked. “Pants?”

“Why am I wearing a skirt? I’m a superhero! That’s athletic! I should not be running around with a skirt.”

“I just thought it looked nice,” JP said, pouting a little. Laura sighed.

“It _does._ Really. I just don’t think it fits my,” Laura gestured vaguely before settling on, “personal aesthetic.”

“Okay.” JP shifted over to give Laura room to sit on her couch next to him. He took a pencil and a pad of paper, ripping out the page with the design he had used. “Why don’t we work on one that you _like,_ then. What do you want your costume to say?”

“I…” Laura frowned a little. “I don’t know exactly.”

“Well, what is important to you?”

Laura thought about it. What _was_ important to her? That was important. That decided what kind of hero she was going to be.

“I guess I don’t want it to be just my cousin’s costume, but genderbent,” Laura said. “I’m more than just the female version of him. I want my costume to show that. Because I have a lot to prove, you know? I’m young and I’m not throwing away my shot and...whatever.”

JP raised an eyebrow.

“I made a playlist to pump myself up for superhero-ing okay?”

JP furrowed his brow, but started sketching. After a few minutes he showed Laura. “Would this be better…?”

Laura grinned. “Jeep, that is _perfect.”_

“Wonderful! But be that as it may,” he rolled it up and pulled in a tray table with his laptop, “you’ll have to go with this costume today. I assume you’d want to start fighting crime right away?”

“Yeah!”

“There’s a bank robbery at First Styria National on the corner of First and Park.”

“How did you know that?”

JP showed her the screen.

“You _hacked_ into the SCPD?”

“For the greater good.”

Laura’s jaw dropped. “You are the best friend ever.”

“Your super friend?”

JP said it so matter of factly that Laura couldn’t even tell if he was joking. But she assumed it. She grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

“Thank you!”

He stiffened, and Laura let go. “Sorry, sorry, I know you’re uncomfortable with touching.”

“Quite alright. Now go!”

“Right!” Laura jumped up, “go! Wait,” Laura took off her glasses. She turned and looked at the mirror again. “How do I look?”

“Like a hero, of course.”

Laura smiled. “Thanks.”

She opened her window and got ready to fly out.

But not before looking back at JP and jokingly throwing him a salute.

***

Laura confirmed quickly that she was bulletproof; that she was, like her cousin, faster than speeding getaway cars; and that watching herself punch a robber in the face on the news was probably one of the best things to ever happen to her.

“Did you know there’s a poll out about your costume?” JP asked, clicking his mouse. Laura fell on the couch next to him, covered in debris. She’d just saved some people from a fire and the building had collapsed around her.

“No, I didn’t.”

“They’re arguing over which was better. Most of them like your new one.”

“I knew it! See? It’s the cape that really does it. I _love_ what you did with the cape.”

It was more of a jacket than a cape; it was longer in the back, and buttoned up in the front. There was even a hood which Laura thought was perfect if she didn’t want someone to get a good look at her face.

“Good. I was afraid you wouldn’t like that I didn’t make the _S_ really prominent…”

Laura put her hand on her family crest. “It’s actually not an _S,_ it’s the coat of arms of my family.” she answered, “and I like it better this way.”

And she did. Instead of bold red against blue, it was a simple gold outline sewed into the right breast of her jacket. Still visible, but not obvious. Laura liked that.

“I still think you would benefit from some more armor,” JP added.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t _need_ armor.”

“But it’s _safer.”_

“I’ve got it under control, Jeep.”

“Has Ell said anything? About what you’re doing?”

Laura fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket.

“Laura…”

“I haven’t spoken to her the past couple of days, okay? I mean she’s tried to call me a few times today but I just...haven’t gotten around to it.”

JP pushed his laptop away and looked at her.

“A couple of days isn’t that long, JP.”

“You two seemed close.”

“We _are._ I just,” Laura rubbed the back of her neck, “she doesn’t like me doing this. She’s afraid I’ll get hurt. I don’t know if she’ll ever be okay with what I’m doing.”

“I think she could be.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because I’m _terrified_ you’ll get hurt, Laura,” JP answered, “and here I am.”

He looked away from her, slightly embarrassed, and took a sip of the cocoa Laura had made for him. Laura smiled.

“I ever tell you you’re a pretty awesome guy, Jeep?”

“Not explicitly, but you’ve certainly indicated it.”

Laura got up. She dusted herself off. “Maybe you’re right,” she said hesitantly, “she’s my sister. I should talk to her.”

***

Laura probably should have changed before she went to visit Ell. But she couldn’t resist flying down onto Ell’s balcony and surprising her. Besides, some hopeful part of her thought that maybe seeing her in person, wearing her costume, would show Ell just how _right_ Laura becoming a hero was.

So Laura gently landed on her balcony, and sent the text to Ell:

_Look to your right :D_

She was watching TV. Ell turned to look and stood up so quickly her bowl of popcorn spilled onto the floor.

“ _Laur--_ I mean, what?”

Laura waved, smiling sheepishly. “Hey, sis.”

She ran to the glass door, opening it. “Are you _insane?”_ Ell hissed, “someone is going to see you and everyone will be asking why Styria’s new superhero is in my apartment!”

“I’m sorry,” Laura walked in, “I just couldn’t help it, I _love_ flying. And I didn’t want to walk here. That’s too slow.”

“You should have called me,” Ell said, looking nervous, “why didn’t you call? I left voicemails, I sent you texts…”

Laura shrugged. “I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you. Why do you look so nervous?”

Ell froze for a moment. “I--I--I don’t know if you’re still mad at me,” she said, “about our fight, after the plane…”

She shut the door and faced Laura.

“Hey, Ell, it’s okay,” Laura said gently, “I mean you’re my sister, I wasn’t going to stay mad forever. I know we need to talk about this eventually.”

Ell nodded.

“So,” Laura spread out her arms, “what do you think?”

Ell couldn’t help the little snort of amusement that escaped her. “I think I’m wondering where you found a seamstress.”

“My friend JP,” Laura answered without thinking, then winced at Ell’s face. “I, uh, I mean--”

“You _told him?”_

“He already knew I had superpowers for like six months, apparently!”

Ell looked like she was ready to hyperventilate and Laura added hastily, “Ell, I swear on my life, JP is harmless. He will carry this secret to the grave.”

“He better, or I’ll make sure he takes it to the grave,” Ell mumbled to herself, shaking her head, “honestly Laura, you managed to break rule number one of heroism in less than a week on the job.”

“Hey, he’s been nothing but helpful! He’s like--like the Edna to my Mr. Incredible.”

“Then why are you wearing a _cape?”_ Ell shot back.

“It’s a hood! And if I felt like I could come to you for help, maybe I wouldn’t have _asked--”_ Laura paused. “--you know what? I did not come here to fight.”

Ell nodded. “I hope you didn’t.”

“I came because you’re my sister, and I wanted to make sure we were still okay. Because even if you don’t like me doing this, I mean,” Laura bit her lip, “that doesn’t mean _we_ can’t be okay, you know?”

Ell’s gaze softened. She shook her head fondly. “Laura, of _course_ we’re okay. Um...come here.”

She spread her arms out and Laura gladly went in for a hug, wrapping Ell up and lifting her, being careful not to squeeze too hard. “I am so glad!” Laura exclaimed.

“Of course. Just remember that, okay?” Laura put Ell down. “I am willing to forgive you for anything. So if I were to say, do something _you_ don’t approve of, you would forgive me.”

“Uh,” Laura narrowed her eyes, “yeah?”

Ell raised her shoulders. Fidgeted her hands. Laura tilted her head.

“Ell, what did you do--”

She felt a sharp sting of pain, hand coming up to grab her neck. She tried to say, “you _shot_ me?” But she couldn’t get the words out; her vision became a burst of fuzzy colors, thoughts going black. Before she passed out completely she heard Ell distantly squeak:

“I swear I did not want to do this Laura!”

***

Laura woke up before she had the energy to actually _open_ her eyes. She didn’t know where she was. It wasn’t Ell’s apartment, because Laura could hear this sort of...hum, like they were surrounded by a lot of machines. And it smelled too clean. Like a sterilized hospital room.

They weren’t in Ell’s apartment, but she heard Ell’s voice first.

“Get away from me! Seriously, let me _go!”_

Laura’s eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up, only to give a sharp cry of pain when she realized her wrists were cuffed, holding her down to the cot. “Ell? Ell!”

She started struggling against her bonds, which somehow wouldn’t budge. She closed her eyes and strained as hard as she could, but nothing.

“You might as well not try. Those restraints are kryptonite. It’s a mineral from your home planet that weakens you.”

Laura opened her eyes again. A woman she’d never seen before was staring down at her with a rather sour expression, arms crossed in front of her. She was dressed in black, hair tied back into a low ponytail.

“Who the Hell are you?” Laura snapped. “And what did you do with my sister? I swear to Rao if you hurt her--”

“Director Mel Callis. If you mean Ell, she’s,” Mel gestured with her head. Laura followed her and saw Ell, being held back by two agents.

“Ell, are you okay? I promise you, I will find a way to get us both out of here--”

“Doctor Hollis isn’t being held here against her will,” Mel interrupted, “just being held back from entering the room--which is unnecessary,” she raised her voice, “you can let her inside now that she’s awake.”

The two guards let Ell go and left. Ell ran inside of the room, grabbing the restraints. “I told you that you didn’t need to do this,” Ell said, “she doesn’t need to be restrained, she's not dangerous!”

Ell started to fiddle with the cuffs, freeing Laura from one and grabbing her hand.

“Ell, why is she calling you ‘Doctor Hollis?’”

“I mean, technically I _do_ have a PhD so that’s an accurate--”

“You know what I mean!”

Ell flinched.

“She works for my organization,” Mel answered.

“Laura I can explain--”

She wrenched her hand away. “You work for the people that just _kidnapped_ me?”

“It’s not that simple!”

“Then please, explain it to me. Start with _where are we?”_

Ell looked at Mel. “Can I take off the rest of the restraints now?”

“Fine, but I expect you to have her under control. And I will not hesitate,” she looked at Laura, “to use force if necessary.”

Ell unstrapped Laura from the table. Mel calmly opened the door.

“Welcome to the Summer Society, Miss Hollis.”

What Laura was looking at was unbelievable enough, without thinking about the fact that Ell had, apparently, not _told her_ about it. It was a giant government laboratory. There were giant monitors that dwarfed even the TVs in Mattie’s office. People were running back and forth carrying weaponry that Laura _swore_ she recognized from other planets she’d been to as a kid.

All of those thoughts went through her head, but Laura could only manage to say without stuttering like an idiot:

“Like _Buffy?”_

Ell laughed a little. “That was my _exact_ reaction.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “We were founded twenty years ago,” she said, “the show had just started and someone had a sense of humor. Yes. We’re named after Buffy Summers because we hunt monsters.”

Ell looked at her disapprovingly, putting a hand on Laura’s back. Laura stared at her until she removed her hand.

“You mean aliens,” Laura said, “you hunt aliens.”

Mel kept walking, her boots making heavy thuds against the metal walkway. Her eyes were sharp and dark, never focusing on one thing for more than a second, always scanning as if she expected something to go wrong at any moment.

“Twenty years ago your cousin revealed himself to the world,” she continued, “and then began the long task of trying to figure out how to protect ourselves if anyone else like him showed up and they weren’t so...friendly. The Summer Society’s job is three pronged. Monitor potential alien threats, apprehend malevolent alien life, and conceal the alien population from the public.”

“But people know there are aliens living on earth.”

“Yes, but they don’t know how many of them are murderous, terrifying ones,” Ell interrupted, “you could call it...a public relations campaign, I guess.”

“If you knew what kinds of aliens we have managed to capture before they went on a rampage through a city, you’d know how well we’re doing our jobs. Better than _you_ can do your job.”

“I just started!”

“Not your wanna-be hero stint,” Mel answered, “your job is to _stay hidden._ It would make up for the mess you’ve already gotten us in. _”_

Laura crossed her arms. “I can’t imagine how I’ve messed with your precious alien hunting.”

“Come here.”

Mel walked over to a computer monitor. She clicked a few buttons, bringing up a photo. “Do you recognize that?”

Laura swallowed. “Yes. That’s Fort Rozz. My mother--”

“Sent the worst criminals in the galaxy there. Well, when you came down to earth,” she pointed at the screen, “you pulled that right out of the Phantom Zone with you. We are dealing with, literally, the worst possible kind of aliens we could have had to capture. And so far it doesn’t seem like they’ve rehabilitated in there.”

Laura stared at the photo and felt a chill run down her spine. Fort Rozz was always a story she’d heard to keep Kryptonian children in line. Be nice, follow the rules, or else you’ll go to Fort Rozz. She’d heard story after story from her mother about the horrible crimes that led people to be there. Murder. Genocide. International drug smuggling.

“I want to help you, then,” Laura said.

“Please,” Mel scoffed.

“‘Please?’ Why not?”

“You couldn’t even handle one agent with a dart gun. You couldn't punch the water in a swimming pool.”

“Then why am I here?”

“Because I have respect for Doctor Hollis and I promised her that I'd give you a chance to back off before I took more drastic measures.We don't need you scaring the public.”

“Superman doesn't!”

“He does, people are just too embarrassed to admit it. No one wants to be the killjoy who says Mister American Way gives them the heebie jeebies.”

Mel walked away from her. “I'm giving you one warning. Stick to your desk job.”

Ell grabbed Laura before she could go after her. “Laura, _please_ don't fight my boss…”

Laura was only prevented by one thing: the fact that she was _way_ angrier at her sister.

“I cannot believe you!”

“Laura, I wanted to tell you, I _swear--_ ”

“Bait. You used yourself as _bait.”_

“I told them they didn't need to do that. I wanted Mel to let me talk to you--”

“Oh, you call her Mel? You're on a first name basis with my kidnapper?”

“I was trying to protect you!”

“How many times do we have to go over this? I don't _need_ protecting! Who are you protecting me from that I can’t fight myself? Go ahead. Tell me. I’d love to know!”

“This!” Ell spread her arms, gesturing to the space around them. “Why do you think I didn’t want you to go public, Laura? It was because they told me if you stayed hidden, they would leave you _alone.”_

She narrowed her eyes. “So they recruited you because of me.”

Ell turned red. “It wasn’t just because of you.”

“Was that a happy coincidence?”

“I’m a biological engineer. And yes, it _helps_ that I lived with an alien, but only because that means I’m already familiar with alien physiology.”

Laura stared at Ell with her hands on her hips. Ell stared back.

“...The plane,” Laura said softly, “that wasn’t an accident, was it?”

Ell’s gaze softened. “No,” she said, “we don’t think so.”

Tears started to prick at Laura’s eyes, and Ell’s hands twitched, unsure of whether or not Laura would want to be comforted.

“How could you keep this a secret?” Laura asked, “you spend so much time worrying about me, Ell, did you ever think that maybe I wouldn’t want you risking _your_ life doing _this?_ Is that why you always do the goodbye gift when you’re going to be gone for a few days? Because you know you might not come back? _”_

She couldn’t take it anymore. Ell grabbed Laura and wrapped her in a hug. “Hey,” she said softly, “it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I promise it’s not as dangerous as it sounds. Laura, come on.”

“I want to go home.”

“I’ll take you--”

“No,” Laura pushed Ell away, “I really need some space to process all of...of this.”

She turned and walked away from her. Ell felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

“Your sister is dangerous, Ell,” Mel told her, “you know she is.”

Ell closed her eyes. “She is my baby sister. She would not hurt a fly unless it hurt someone else.”

“I respect how well you know her, but we can't take that chance.”

She turned to look at Mel. “And Laura’s friend?”

“Yeah, we might have to take care of that.”

 

“I met him once,” Ell said, “he seemed harmless. And Laura said he’s known for months. Hasn’t said anything.”

She looked unconvinced and Ell added, “ma'am, I’ll make sure Laura doesn’t tell him about the Summer Society. I take full responsibility, but please, don’t make me have to kidnap my sister’s best friend too.”

“ _You’re_ going to do...what? Intimidate him into staying silent?”

“Well, I did learn from you. So I can certainly fake it.”

For once, Ell’s boss flashed a small, rare smile.

***

Laura already wasn't in a good mood when she walked into MatCo the next day. It only got worse when she saw the headlines splashed across every TV.

“Did you see the TV?” JP asked, having Laura her coffee. Laura grabbed it.

“Yeah. Oh yeah I do. ‘Supergirl?’ What kind of weak, terrible name is that--”

“If you were actually paying attention to the screen, I named her.”

Laura spun around. “Miss Belmonde!”

She was holding her hand out, fingers curled. “My hand is waiting for a coffee to hold, Lauren.”

“Right!” Laura handed Mattie her coffee.

“And _I_ am waiting for a good reason not to fire you. Can you give me that?”

Behind her, JP slinked away silently. Laura gulped.

“Um...Miss Belmonde, I just don't...don't you think she should get the chance to pick what she calls herself?”

“What's wrong with Supergirl, exactly?”

“It just...it feels a bit…” The last word came out as a high squeak, “infantilizing?”

“Walk with me, Lauren.”

Laura followed her, starting to feel a distinct chill. She'd heard stories of what happened when Mattie told people to ‘walk with her.’ She'd told her last assistant that right before there was an opening, in fact.

“Do you think Superman named _himself_ Superman?” Mattie asked Laura.

“Uh, well no, but--”

“Do you think Wonder Woman called herself Wonder Woman?”

“Shouldn’t you call her Super Woman at least?”

“It doesn’t roll off the tongue quite as well,” Mattie answered flippantly, “the _point_ is...Lauren, I get the feeling you’re interested in reporting. You have that annoying, plucky can-do attitude. Reminds me of a young Lois Lane, actually.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Oh, well thank--”

“That _wasn’t_ a compliment,” Mattie interrupted, walking into her office. “Close the door behind you.”

Laura did.

“The point is, that if you ever want to do anything in media, you need to know the power of the narrative,” Mattie sat down at her desk, “the one who controls the narrative controls everything. I had to be the one that named her. I’ve _branded_ her. Now when people think of Supergirl, they’ll think of her as _MatCo’s_ hero. Would you rather have had one of our competitors name her first? Or, God forbid, some high profile Super hater like Theo Straka or one of the Karnsteins? She should be thanking me for this.”

Laura knew Mattie was right; she didn’t even want to know what some of Superman’s most notorious critics were saying about her right now.

“As for ‘girl’,” Mattie continued, “you sound like those same misogynists who consider ‘like a girl’ an insult. Turning that on its head is empowering _and_ right on trend.”

Laura was starting to blush from embarrassment. She nodded.

“Now, about that good reason not to fire you…”

Laura started to stammer out an apology before Mattie’s door burst open.

“Hey, boss lady, you will not believe what I got!”

“Mr. Kirsch, you have interrupted me in the middle of a firing, this better be good.”

Kirsch looked at Laura, who smiled back at him sheepishly. Kirsch walked up to Mattie’s desk and presented a manilla envelope.

“Uh...well, actually, Laura told me about a friend at the bank that was almost robbed. She works as a teller and Laura convinced her to let us use this photo.”

Mattie gently pulled it out of the envelope. Laura craned her neck to get a look. Mattie turned the photo to Laura.

“You managed to get _this?”_

Laura remembered that bank robbery. She was bulletproof and all she had to do was walk right up to the robbers while the bullets bounced off her chest. It was _awesome._ Laura saw that she looked like she was having a great time then, too.

“Uh, yeah. That was me. I mean I wasn’t going to take credit--”

“Even though it was _totally_ you,” Kirsch interrupted.

“Lauren, take credit when you do something well, that is the only way you will ever amount to anything in your life,” Mattie handed the photo back to Kirch, “now what we need is a story to go with this. Find me more photos. I want a team _only_ working on exclusive Supergirl content. And Lauren, get back to work.”

“Right away Miss Belmonde!”

Laura walked out and glared at Kirsch. “You don’t need to do me any favors, you know.”

“You mean like save you from being fired?”

Laura bristled at the word ‘save’ huffing. “Ah, yes, because you are the white knight rescuing poor me from my own incompetence?”

“Dude,” Kirsch stopped and crossed his arms, “I did you a favor. Didn’t mean to make you mad at me.”

“I don’t _need_ favors,” Laura snapped, “I don’t need you or anyone else fighting my battles--

Laura was stopped by a sudden, sharp, piercing sound like nails on a chalkboard. Laura grit her teeth.

“Hey, bro, you alright?” Kirsch asked.

“Yeah--yeah--just need some air; see you.”

Laura stumbled out onto the building’s fire escape, taking deep breaths to avoid the pain. It didn’t work. Through the weird, piercing status she could hear a voice.

\-- _I am communicating at a frequency too high for humans to hear. I know you can hear me, daughter of Alura, and the people of Styria will suffer if you do not face me to pay for your mother’s crimes. I will be waiting at the Styria Power Plant. If you are not a coward, come. If you are--_

“This could _not_ have come at a better time,” Laura mumbled.

(She really needed to punch someone in the face.)

Laura ripped open her blouse, threw her glasses on the ground, and took off.

***

Everything in the power plant was lead lined. When Laura landed she walked gingerly, ready to jump at the first suspicious noise.

“I am actually looking forward to fighting someone I don't need to feel guilty about hitting so,” Laura held up her hands, “I'm ready whenever you are. Don't talk a big game if you're not going to follow up--”

She was ready when the alien jumped out behind her. Laura spun around and jumped back just as an axe came down and hit the concrete, making a vicious crack and then sizzling noise. Laura looked down and saw steam rising up from a pile of melted concrete.

“Whoa, I have to admit that's a really cool weapon,” Laura said casually, hovering a few feet above the ground, “I'm Supergirl, and you are?”

The large, stocky man squared up. He looked like Laura was far from his first fight. He spun the axe in his hand. “ _You_ are the heroic last daughter of Krypton?”

“Uh, yeah,” Laura pointed to her family crest, “and you're the idiot who tried to crash that plane, I'm guessing?”

Her adversary snarled.

“Then this is going to be satisfying.”

Laura threw a punch, smiling when she felt it sink into his face. He stumbled back and Laura advanced on him, forced back when he lunged forward with a swing of his axe. He came at her again and Laura dodged it, only for him to spin around, throwing a punch that caught Laura off guard. She held her jaw.

“When I'm done with you I think I'll kill your cousin next,” he said, “that would be an honor. Killing you is almost too easy.”

“Then why am I still standing!”

She’d never fought someone before. She’d always been too afraid--of hurting them by accident, of a defensive shove being a little too hard. So she’d been forced to keep her head down, tolerate bullies, let Ell or her adopted father be the ones to fight her battles.

And now she remembered those bullies, how they fought, how they tried to hurt. Punch until the other person went down. _That,_ Laura could do.

He sidestepped her when Laura flew at him, and she turned on a dime, grabbing his wrist and punching him. Instead of flying back ten feet like she wanted, he shrugged it off and swung his axe. Laura twisted away from it, but not fast enough; it cut through her suit and into her shoulder.

Laura felt her legs crumple. Even a punch to her face didn’t really _hurt,_ it just felt like a dull thud against her cheek. But this burned. It burned and Laura could feel blood start to leak out. And it _hurt._

It really, _really_ hurt. And it had been a long, long time since she was hurt. It caught her off guard. She held her shoulder, gritting her teeth.

“I will give you credit where it is due, Laura Zor-El,” he said, stepping over her, putting a foot on Laura’s chest, “your mother hid behind her guards and her precious justice system like a coward. You chose to die in battle.”

Laura tried to shoot him with her heat vision; he raised the head of his axe, and it absorbed it. He raised it above his head--

She heard a flash, and her adversary shouted, pitching forward; Laura rolled out of the way.

“You could not even last one day after we told you no.”

Mel looked down at her. She lifted a walkie talkie to her lips. “Pursue the hostile while I get Supergirl back to Headquarters. Can you get up?”

“Uh--yeah--just my arm.”

Mel held out her hand; Laura took it and pulled herself up.

“My sister--”

“Is having a heart attack wondering where you are. Come on.”

“But we need to go catch--”

“My men have been doing this job without you for a long time, Supergirl, let's _go.”_

***

Ell cried a lot. Laura didn't think of it as a bad thing. She was the strongest person Laura knew, and part of that admiration came from the way she'd seen her sister respond head on to tragedy even with tears in her eyes.

So when Ell starting shouting instead, Laura knew it was _bad._

“I should have been there,” Ell said, examining Laura’s wound, “I should have _been there,_ I can't believe you--”

“Ell, I don't compromise missions for _your_ peace of mind.”

Ell focused on Laura's wound instead of answering director Callis, grumbling while she did. Laura tried not to flinch when Ell used a pair of tweezers to try and remove the piece of axe that had gotten stuck.

“Okay, and... _there.”_ Ell dropped it in a little bowl and handed it off.

“I've never been hurt before,” Laura said, “whatever that thing is, it is dangerous.”

“If you were trying to prove you could help us, this isn't helping your case Supergirl,” she answered.

“She might be able to,” Ell pointed out, “if that's alien tech, giving it to LaFontaine to help analyze should help us narrow down who this might be.”

“Well,” she looked at Laura, “then maybe you are useful as _alien bait._ I’ll head down right now. _”_

Laura was about to bite back a retort when Ell put a hand on her shoulder.

“Not worth it,” Ell whispered to her, “she's trying to make you mad. How are you feeling?”

“Other than my shoulder being a little sore?” She rubbed it and winced. “I'll live.”

Ell hugged her. “I was _so worried,”_ she said, “Mel had to have two agents hold me back to stop me from coming with them to rescue you.”

“She didn’t want an agent that might makes impulsive decisions for her sister, I guess?”

 

“Oh. Um, partially,” Ell sat on the cot next to Laura, rubbing her hands together. “I’m also...sorta not cleared to be a field agent.”

“Wait, you’re _not?”_

“Why do you think I’m Doctor Hollis and not Agent Hollis?”

“Well,” Laura smirked, “like you said, you have a _PhD,_ so _technically--”_

“Haha,” Ell shoved Laura playfully, “but no. No, I don’t get to do any actual alien fighting.”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t pass my exam.”

“But you’re a genius, Ell. You practically have a photographic memory! How could you not--”

“It’s a _physical_ exam, Laura,” Ell laughed.

“Oh.”

“Every field agent needs to be able to beat Mel in a fight,” Ell added.

“ _Oh._ That must be…”

“Terrifying? Yeah. Last time I tried I dislocated my shoulder. Mel didn’t even do it. I ran at her and she jumped out of the way and I slammed into a wall.”

Laura gasped. “Wait, is _that_ what happened to your shoulder? You said you were clipped by a taxi!”

Ell smiled sheepishly. “But you see? My job really isn't that dangerous. I'm a scientist. I do a lot of work in our research department trying to figure out the best ways to fight alien ne’er-do-wells. And occasionally I get to travel.”

“Ell, I literally only know you work here because you almost died.”

She winced. “Yeah, but that wasn't...I'm sorry. Just like, a blanket I'm sorry for anything you're mad about.”

Laura pressed her cheek against Ell's arm, too short reach her shoulder. “I'm sorry too,” Laura answered, “I know you just want to protect me and everything...and apparently I need it.” She shrugged wearily. “I couldn't last a week as Supergirl before I almost got killed.”

Ell was taken aback, putting her arm around her. “Laura--”

Mel strode back in. “Look alive ladies,” she said, “we think we have some idea of what we're dealing with now.”

Laura started to get up and Mel threw her a stern glare. “ _You_ are going home.”

“What? But that alien tried to kill me! You can't just expect me to back off--”

“I can and I will,” she snapped, “I told you already not to ‘help’ and now all you've managed to do is make things _worse.”_

_“Me?_ What did I do?”

“You don't think we heard that radio message too? Why do you think we were there in the first place?”

Laura looked at Ell.

“...Yeah,” Ell said, “we developed radios for that.”

“And we would have had time to get a proper tactical team together if we didn't have to worry about getting there before _you_ did,” Mel added, “Ell had a feeling you'd go after him anyway and her hunch was right on the money. So we had to rush and go in unprepared because _you_ had to be a big damn hero. At least five of my men have come back with injuries.”

Laura bit her lip. “I didn't think--”

“No, you _didn't_ think. Have you considered that, unlike you, we _know_ how to do our jobs?”

“Mel--” Ell started.

“I'm going to make it clear, since you didn't seem to get it the first time,” she continued, “the Summer Society has been operating for twenty years without you. Another Superman is the last thing the Summer Society needs. You are a less competent, less efficient, and frankly inferior version of your cousin and I am not letting any of your screwups compromise this mission. We _don't need you.”_

Laura looked between them both. She hung her head.

“I'm going to go,” she said. Ell reached out to her.

“Laura--”

She turned and left before Ell could say anything else.

“You think she'll finally stay out of our way this time?”

Ell turned on her. “What the _Hell_ was that, Mel?”

Mel arched an eyebrow. “What?”

Ell pointed in the direction Laura ran off. “She can help. You _know_ she can. 'We don't need you?’ _Inferior?”_

“I think you know me well enough by now to know that’s just the way I talk.”

“Liar. You wanted to kick her while she was down.”

“Correct me if I'm wrong,” Mel answered, arching an eyebrow, “but I recall you not wanting her to do this either.”

“I didn't--”

Until she saw the look on Laura's face. Until she thought about how happy she looked in her uniform. Until she realized that she wanted Laura to be safe so badly that she would let her think the world wasn't _better_ with her in it.

“--but with all due respect, ma'am, you can't talk that way to my little sister. And you’re lying when you say she can't be useful.”

She rolled her eyes. “Like how useful she's been so far?”

She walked out. Ell shook her head, walking after her.

“When I went to work here,” Ell said, “I was a mess. You found me on a hospital bed. But you knew what I could do. All I needed was guidance. Why can't you give her the same chance?”

“People are different,” she answered, stopping in front of one of the monitors, “your sister doesn't make a good agent. She doesn't have the temperament.”

“I disagree.”

“You're not unbiased. Hell, you couldn't even _pass_ your exam. Why should you know what makes a good agent?”

“I have been loyal to you and the Summer Society for two years,” Ell pressed, “you told me once that if I said I had proof the sky is really green, you would believe me. I'm just asking you to put the same trust in me now you've always had. Laura can do this. Give her one chance.”

Mel looked at Ell for a long moment before shaking her head. “I'm sorry Ell. Not this time.”

Ell watched her walk away and shook her head. For a moment she watched the ground, lips pressed. She walked in the other direction.

***

Laura thought about calling JP and decided against it. She wasn't in the mood for talking, she was in the mood for ice cream and self pity. She tried watching TV and gave up, when she flipped past three different news channels prominently displaying her face.

She rolled onto her back, resting the ice cream container on her stomach and staring at the ceiling.

Maybe Ell and her boss were right. Maybe she was just getting in the way. Maybe making their jobs harder so she could feel good about herself was selfish--

_Knock-knock!_

Laura looked at the door and took off her glasses.

“Laura, open this door right now...please? I know you know it's me!”

“Ell?”

“Wait, hold on, I have a key, I always forget you gave me a key--”

Ell opened the door just as Laura walked up to it.

“Ell--”

“Vartox.”

“Var-who?”

Ell pressed a manilla folder against Laura's chest, walking inside. “ _Vartox.”_

Laura opened the folder. “This is the alien that attacked me.”

“There were files on each prisoner in Fort Rozz that we managed to salvage from the wreckage,” Ell said, “the axe is superheated with nuclear power. That's how he was able to hurt you with it. And Laura, I think I've figured out how we can find him and _beat_ him.”

Laura flipped through the papers.

“Did Mel ask you to talk to me?”

Ell shook her head.

“Then she doesn't need my help,” Laura answered, “the Summer Society can handle this without me, remember?”

“So you don't want to?”

Laura shrugged, grabbing her hood from the back of the couch and walked into her room to hang it up in the closet. “Does it matter? Last time he beat me pretty handily.”

Ell turned around, toward the open door. “So you give up the first time you lose? That's not the Laura I know.”

“Well,” Laura hung her suit on a hook, “maybe we don't know each other as well as we thought. I certainly didn't know _you_ as well as I thought.”

“You don't mean that,” Ell answered, and Laura finally sighed.

“You're--you're being really confusing. Isn't this what you wanted? For me to _not_ put myself out there?”

Ell swallowed. She took a breath to steady herself.

“Laura, I know what I said. And I'm sorry.”

Ell sat down on Laura's bed. “When Mel was telling you to go, I got so angry--because no one should talk to you like that. But then I realized, it was the kind of stuff I say to you all the time, isn't it? Clark is more experienced than you, you'll just get hurt, we don't _need_ you to be Supergirl...I just sound nicer when I do it. But that doesn't make it any less hurtful for you to hear.”

She looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers. “You were always more special than me,” Ell continued, “no matter how well I did in school or how great my boyfriend was or how many scholarships I could get, you were always _you,_ and how can I compete with that? I mean, who cares if I make the track team when I know you could break every world record if you wanted? So I guess partially, not telling you about the Summer Society...it was kind of selfish.”

“Because they wanted you, not me,” Laura said.

“Mel knew about you, but _I_ was the valuable one. Yeah,” Ell looked up again, “it was really selfish and horrible of me to feel that way. I'm so _sorry.”_

“No Ell, it's not,” Laura sat down next to her. “You deserve to not feel overshadowed by me all the time. I'm sorry.”

Ell looked at her. “You asked me if the reason I do the goodbye gift whenever I go on trips is because I'm afraid I won't come back.”

Laura nodded.

“It _isn't._ I just miss you. Because Laura, I promise, the world _is_ a better place with you in it.”

Laura's heart broke, seeing Ell so broken herself. Laura put an arm around her.

“You know, if Supergirl is a hero,” Laura mused, “imagine how special you have to be to be _Supergirl’s_ hero.”

Ell looked at Laura with wide eyes. “What, Ell, you're really surprised?”

“Kind of,” she admitted.

“Well, don't be. We should be a _team,_ sis. You’re like...like the companion to my Doctor.”

“...But that makes me your _sidekick,”_ Ell pointed out.

“The Hermione to my Harry Potter?”

“I can live with that.”

They sat silently for a moment before Laura said, “so you...really want me to go out there? To try and stop Vartox?”

“Do I _want_ you to? Oh _God,_ no. Have I accepted that you need to do it to be happy? Yes. So I guess instead of keeping you out of danger I'll just have to have your back. _El mayarah,_ right?”

She said it with a terrible accent, but she appreciated it anyway. Laura grinned. She threw her arms around Ell. “SUPER SISTERS!”

“Get your uniform and we'll go--”

Laura disappeared and reappeared in full uniform a second later, holding a can of whipped cream. Ell rolled her eyes. But Laura always found sugar helped right before a good superhero fight.

“Alright,” Laura sprayed some in her mouth and kicked her lips, “what’s the plan? _”_

Ell swallowed. “Well,” she said, “remember when I told you that we have the technology to intercept radio frequencies at unusually high hertz levels?”

“Yes…?”

“I happen to have figured out how to, um...sneak a special radio from the Summer Society. We could use it. You know, if he challenged you once--”

“He can't resist the chance to finish me off,” Laura finished. She frowned. “But Ell, won't you get into a _ton_ of trouble?”

Ell stood up. “Be that as it may,” Ell said, “I told you. I don't care how scary Mel is. _No one_ gets to talk that way about my sister.”

She sounded confident, but Laura saw her face was turning white. Laura put an arm on her shoulder and handed her the whipped cream.

“You need this more than me,” she said, “come on, let's go catch a criminal.”

Ell blinked. She lifted her head, emptying the rest of the can into her mouth with a dribbling _fssssssh_ until she wiped it with the back of her hand and walked out.

 

***

Ell returned to the Summer Society. She kept her head down and tried to act as natural as possible. Which was hard. Especially since _someone_ was going to figure out what happened, which meant _Mel_ was going to figure out what happened, and when _that_ happened--

“ _DOCTOR HOLLIS!”_

\--she would be _dead._

Her colleague, LaFontaine, looked up from their computer. “What'd you do to Mel?”

“I...don't know?”

“ _That_ didn't sound very convincing.”

Ell stood up straight. “Just...remember me.”

Mel stomped into the lab. She glared at Ell.

“You. Outside. _Now.”_

Ell gulped. “What's the problem?”

“I think you know,” she walked out with Ell, looking at the main computer. “We intercepted a radio transmission.”

“Um...oh. Should I be aware of what it is?”

She arched an eyebrow, playing the transmission.

_Vartox? This is Supergirl. If you can hear this, I want a rematch. No Summer Society, no tricks. You and me, right now. Just tell me where to find you._

A few moments of static and then:

_I'm surprised you have a death wish, daughter of Alura. Come to West River Bridge and we'll finish this once and for all--_

_West River? But people might get hurt--_

_Then come find me first._

The transmission clicked off. “Ell, where did Laura get that?”

“The stubbornness? Her mother, presumably--”

“Where. Did she get. _The radio.”_

She got in Ell’s face and stared her down. Ell stared right back.

“...fine. I gave her the radio so she could communicate with Vartox.”

Mel threw up her hands. “Is everything I say just--just _radio static?_ Do you know what you've done? _Insubordination,_ disobeying _direct orders,_ usurping _my authority--”_

“Uh, I think that all kind of falls in the,” Ell drew a square in the air with her fingers, “same box, right? It's all...insubordination…” She trailed off weakly.

“I will ‘discuss’ this with you later,” she snapped, “at the moment I need to call in a strike team--”

“No!” Ell grabbed her wrist. When Mel turned to glare at her, Ell didn't back down.

“If you send people in, guns blazing, more people will get hurt. Just--just please, listen to me,” Ell reached into her pocket, pulling out paper. “I analyzed the piece of Vartox’s axe. It's nuclear powered, and from my calculations, we can destroy it by super heating it. He's too dangerous as long as he has it.” Ell held the paper in both hands, shaking it emphatically. “But look at how hot it would have to get--you can't send in people with flamethrowers, it'd be useless and _people will get hurt.”_

Mel grabbed the paper from Ell and stared at it.

“We need a controlled, precise heat source that can measure literally _thousands_ of degrees. We need Laura.”

“So you decided to go above my head?”

“You wouldn't have listened to me! But if you want to do the right thing, Laura is our best shot. Believe me, that's hard for me to admit.”

Mel rolled the paper up. “...I'd like to talk to her,” she said begrudgingly.

Ell smiled, grabbing a headset from her pocket.

“I...may have grabbed an earpiece for Laura.”

“You are in so much trouble--”

“Fire me after this,” Ell answered, putting it on. “Laura? Laura are you getting this? Are you on the bridge?”

_“Ell? Where have you been?”_

Ell smiled. “Sorry, I got held up.”

_“Well, I'm at the bridge, but I don't see him. X-ray vision hasn't helped either. I'll keep scanning.”_

“Keep looking.”

Mel took a step closer. “Hollis, I am sending agents to your location--”

_“Mel? Please, Mel, give me a chance, I can help--”_

_“--and_ telling them to hang back in case you need backup.” She gave Ell a hard look. “Don't make me regret this, Hollis.”

Ell nodded. “...Laura?”

_“I got that, yeah.”_

Ell started pacing. “He told you he was already waiting, didn't he? Laura, I don't like--”

There was a muffled sound like an explosion and Ell's eyes widened.

“Laura, _what happened?”_

***

It was Laura's fault. She'd let talking to Ell distract her. Had she not been so preoccupied, she would have seen the truck sooner.

As it was, she didn’t. And a rather large oil truck barrelling down a bridge was not exactly safe. The traffic that night, thankfully, wasn’t bad enough that people couldn’t try and get out of the way; people were swerving left and right to avoid it. Laura would need to see if they were okay after she handled the immediate crisis.

She needed to make the truck _stop._ Flying out of the way wouldn’t help anyone but her. So Laura did the first thing she could think of; she planted her feet, tried to ignore the pang of guilt when she thought about how many accidents she was causing, and held up her hands.

The truck hit her and Laura stood her ground. It sent her backward, Laura’s heels digging into the road, and she gritted her teeth as she forced it to come to a stop even as it was spinning its wheels.

She didn’t even register that the sound that ensued was a _fiery explosion_ until she opened her eyes.

“Oh crap, crap, _crap!”_

Vartox got out from behind the wheel, the body of the truck having caught on fire. Laura bounded into the air, blasting her freeze breath at the fire until she had gotten it under control. People were getting out of their cars and staring at her.

“Go!” Laura shouted, “ _run,_ get as far away from here as you can!”

There was screaming. Laura didn’t have _time_ to fight Vartox when there were so many people still stuck in their cars. She shook her head, trying to block out their voices and focus on him. There would be emergency workers. If she didn't stop Vartox, she couldn't save anyone.

“An _oil truck?”_ Laura said, landing on the ground again, “You promised no tricks!”

“No, _you_ promised no tricks,” Vartox cracked his neck. The axe was lying on the ground next to him. “I was already planning this before you called me.”

“This is the last time you try to hurt the people of _my_ city!”

They started walking toward each other, Laura balling her fists.

_“--LAURA, LAURA ZOR-EL HOLLIS I SWEAR TO BOTH OUR GODS IF YOU DO NOT PICK UP RIGHT NOW--”_

“Ell?” Laura whispered, pressing on her earpiece and starting to fly toward him, “I’m kind of about to have a battle with Vartox, talk to you later!”

_“You remember the plan, right? Laura, remember the plan!”_

Laura ignored her. She remembered the plan. Vartox jumped to the side and Laura flew past him, feeling him grab her leg and try to pull her closer to him. She kicked blindly and felt her foot hit his face and he let go, stumbling back, and Laura stayed close to try and land another punch.

Vartox grabbed her hand, throwing a punch with his free fist. Laura flew backwards, slamming into the hood of a deserted car. Vartox took the brief moment it took for Laura to recover to pick his axe back up, twirling it in his hand before charging at her.

He swung downward and Laura dove to the side. When she tried to fly away, Vartox swung again, hitting Laura with the side of the axe’s head, sending Laura flying into the side of another car.

She was breathing heavily, Vartox looming above her. Laura held up her hands.

“Okay,” Laura said, sliding down to the ground, “you won. You’ve defeated Alura Zor-El’s daughter in battle.”

“You know, my employer told me not to get too cocky and get this done quickly,” Vartox said, raising his weapon. “But I think I’m going to make your death nice and slow.”

“Employer--”

Vartox swung downward. Laura grabbed his wrists, using her heat vision on the head of the axe now mere inches from her face. She grit her teeth, willing it to heat up when it didn’t look like anything was happening.

“This isn’t working, this isn’t working, I can’t do this I can’t do this, I can’t do this--”

_“Laura?”_

“Ell?”

She’d almost forgotten Ell was still listening with her headset.

_“Laura, I helped you fight Vartox because I know that you can do this. I’m sorry it took me until now to realize that, but I_ do, _and you are going to win!”_

There was the sound of a scuffle.

_“Hollis? This is Director Callis. There is no room for failure! GET THE JOB DONE OR WE ALL LOSE OUR JOBS!”_

It was more Ell’s encouragement than Mel’s that gave Laura the final push she needed. With a final burst of energy, Laura made the axe explode in both their faces.

Laura crossed her arms in front of her face, getting out of it unscathed but for a few cuts. Vartox had fared much worse. He had been thrown back and hit the ground so hard it made the road crack. Laura scrambled to her feet, grabbing his body off the ground.

“Your employer. Who are they? Who sent you?” Laura shook him. “Tell me who told you to sabotage that plane!”

Laura stopped when she realized what had happened; a shard of charred metal was embedded in his neck, blood gushing out.

He was dead.

Laura dropped him, jaw working back and forth, breathing heavily. She turned and saw that police, paramedics, and some people Laura guessed were Summer Society had begun helping civilians. Laura touched her earpiece.

“Ell? I'm okay.”

_“Oh, thank God. Can you come back? We can give you a sun bath, it should heal you right back up--”_

She shook her head. “I...there are car accidents...I need to stay and help.”

_“Oh. Okay.”_

“And Ell? Tell them I'm going home. I really, _really_ need to go home.”

There was a pause, and then _“I'll be there too. As soon as I can. And sis?”_ She didn't wait for a reply before she added, “ _I am so proud of you, Supergirl.”_

Laura smiled wearily before she hung up, and got to work--starting with cleaning up broken pieces of axe off the road.

***

“...and I mean, honestly, a week’s suspension with pay is far from worst case scenario,” Ell closed Laura's fridge, popping the tab on her grape soda. “So I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.”

She sat down on Laura's couch, handing her the soda. “A toast,” Ell announced, “to my baby sister's first alien fight.”

Laura smiled, taking a sip. “I'm still sorry you had to get in trouble for me, Ell.”

She shook her head. “Really, Laura, don't be. I'm...I'm actually really glad. That I can share this part of my life with you now.”

“No more secrets.”

_“_ None.”

Laura was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. She got up and used her x-ray vision.

“Jeep?”

She opened the door. JP was standing in the doorway, panting and red faced.

“Laura! I came as soon as I could. I saw the news, are you okay?”

“I'm fine JP,” Laura assured him. “I'm back in one piece with Ell, see?”

JP looked over Laura's shoulder at Ell, who was watching them both quizzically.

“You're Laura's friend that knows, right?”

JP swallowed and nodded. Ell got up and held out her hand.

“Ell Hollis. I've been told I need to threaten you.”

“Oh. Uh...splendid. JP Armitage, and I look forward to being threatened?”

Ell’s lips twitched upward in the beginnings of a smile. “Well, I can do it over drinks if you want to stay.”

Laura gave JP a thumbs up, pushing him toward the living room.

“I am just happy to see you both alive and well,” JP added, sitting next to Ell. She laughed wearily.

“Well, ‘alive’, I guess, but 'well’ remains to be seen.”

Laura turned and looked at her. “Before I...he died, he mentioned an employer. Which means…”

Ell groaned. “That of course someone still wants to kill us.”

“Well, what superhero doesn't have someone who wants to kill them?” JP asked. “At any rate,” he took his hat off, looking at them both in earnest, “I will be happy to assist in whatever way I can.”

Whatever Laura had started when she fought Vartox on that bridge, she knew it was far from over.

And she had a bad feeling that it would only get more dangerous.

But she also knew that whoever they were up against, they could handle it.

After all, they were stronger together.


	2. Hellgrammite pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a string of alien attacks coincides with the announcement of a joint venture between Theo Straka and the newly arrived Carmilla Karnstein, Laura enlists her allies to investigate as Ell tries to figure out her place within Team Supergirl.

* * *

 

The factory had quickly fallen into disrepair, water dripping on the floor from holes in the roof and making the entire building stink of mildew and chlorine. It was hardly a place anyone would want to visit, and the mask was as much to block out the stench as it was to conceal his identity.

The man walked in casually, hands in his pockets, scanning the building from behind his faceless, black mask. Patiently, he waited, seemingly unfazed by the scuttering noises that echoed around the building, cluing him in to the fact that he was not alone.

Most people would have thought 'cockroach.' He knew it was a little...bigger than that.

“I know you're hiding here,” he said, voice distorted by the mask, “you don't need to hide. I've seen scarier.”

He walked slowly across the floor. “I just want to talk--”

The spike flew at him so fast that it made a whistling noise from the wind. He raised his arm, and the spike bounced harmlessly off his sleeve.

“My own design,” he said, bending down and grabbing the spike, “a bomb couldn't make a hole in this fabric. Are we going to talk like adults or not?”

The creature that dropped from the ceiling looked human at the moment, his grubby clothes riddled with holes, and his amber eyes bleary.

“Fine, we can talk,” he hissed, “leave me _alone.”_

His face contorted, mouth splitting, hissing as fangs sprouted from his mouth. The Masked Man didn't flinch.

“Very scary,” he said, “but seeing as I don't feel the need for such macho posturing, perhaps we can start talking about the opportunity I'd like to offer you.”

“I don't want any 'opportunities.'”

“Not even to kill Supergirl?”

The alien paused.

“I know what her mother did to you,” he added.

“That's behind me,” the alien growled, “I don't want revenge. I just want to move on with my life.”

“Well you can hardly call this a 'life,'” he answered, “I've done some preliminary research on your kind. You eat a primarily chlorine based diet, correct? That might explain why you've decided to sleep in this filthy abandoned hovel--”

“I don't need to explain myself to you!” He sputtered, then turned and walked away.

“--though you still do look a bit peckish, which is why I took the liberty of procuring some food for you.”

The alien stopped. He started to sniff the air.

“You--you brought food?”

The Masked Man motioned with his hand. A barrel was wheeled in.

“That is a fifty-five gallon drum filled with chlorine tablets, with much more where it came from. So, what will it be? Continue to suck the scraps from an abandoned chemical plant, or pop chlorine pills like candy in return for your services?”

The alien licked his lips, considering for a moment before attacking the barrel, ripping it open and ravenously devouring the contents.

“What exactly do you want?” He asked, cheeks bulging like a balloon filled with water.

“Well, as a starter, you can help me cause a little scene.”

***

Laura got into work decidedly worse for wear, still recovering even a few days after her first major alien fight. But Laura had a day job to do, and she always wanted to do a job well--even if it was just getting her boss coffee.

“Out of my way, out of my way!”

She sprinted out of the elevator and practically tripped into the chair at her desk--yet, somehow, managed to keep the coffee from spilling. JP clapped politely from his desk.

“Where were you?”

“Car accident,” Laura said, “I had to make sure everyone was okay.”

JP nodded. “How has the, uh...news been?”

Laura shrugged. It had been disappointing ever since the incident. She _thought_ the reaction would be largely positive, seeing as she had fought an alien and won, but it seemed like with every person calling her a hero there were two complaining about property damage and medical bills.

(No one had gotten killed, thank Rao; but there were quite a few that hadn't managed to escape the bridge unscathed. Laura could barely sleep from the guilt, but if she'd done _nothing,_ who knew what Vartox would have done, so…)

“Same,” Laura answered.

Mattie chose that moment to walk in, grabbing her coffee from Laura's hand, lifting her sunglasses.

“Lauren, find Mr. Kirsch and tell him to come into my office.”

“Uh...right away Miss Belmonde.”

She disappeared into her office and Laura put in a call to Kirsch, asking him to come in. When she hung up, she looked at JP.

“I am less than a month into this and I've been kidnapped and almost split in half with an axe. _Twice.”_

JP looked at Laura sympathetically before going back to his work. Laura sighed and tried to focus on hers.

Kirsch strode in a minute later, looking at Laura.

“What's up, L-Dog, Jeep Man?”

“Kirsch,” Laura answered curtly, “she's waiting for you in her office.”

Laura watched him walk inside. JP looked at her.

“You don't seem very enthused by him.”

Laura shrugged. She wanted to like Kirsch, since her cousin did, but he was just so...Bro-y.

The doors to the office were thick enough that only Laura could tell what was being discussed.

“Mr. Kirsch--”

“You can call me just Kirsch.”

“Well...Kirsch, you've seen the news coverage my local hero has been receiving.”

“Oh, yeah! Pretty cool, what she did on the bridge and stuff. Saved a lot of people.”

Laura started to smile.

“Well, it seems that the tide of public opinion as a whole is decidedly not in her favor. There are articles in every newspaper about the destruction on that bridge. I've seen the phrase 'dangerous amateur' quite a few times.”

Laura bit the inside of her cheek.

“Hey, I know, but that's pretty unfair. Superman made a lot of rookie mistakes. You got to give her a few weeks to get the hang of things--”

“Be that as it may, every mistake is another hit to the MatCo brand. Which is where you come in.”

“I don't know Supergirl.”

“Please, I'm not dense. They _have_ to be related somehow. You can use your _connections_ to get me an interview. I need to try and do some damage control.”

Laura was sweating. She didn't want to talk to Mattie. She didn't know if she was ready to handle her. Honestly she would never be ready. She terrified Laura enough when she was just asking for coffee.

“No can do Boss Lady,” Kirsch answered cheerfully.

Laura's jaw dropped. JP raised an eyebrow at her from his desk.

“What?”

“Kirsch just told Miss Belmonde _no,_ like it was _nothing,”_ she hissed.

“What the hell do you mean, 'no?'” Laura heard Mattie snap.

“I told you, I don't know Supergirl,” Kirsch answered, seemingly unfazed, “and besides, if she wanted to talk to you she would. Trying to harass her through Superman so she'll talk to you is totally un bro-like. I'm sorry. It's not what you hired me for.”

Laura silently prayed for him. _You have been the light of our lives, our prayers will be the sun that guides your way home…_

“Get out,” Miss Belmonde said, clearly trying not to lose her composure.

“Uh, okay, is there anything el--”

“Get. _Out.”_

“Sure. Just have a little faith in Supergirl, Miss B! She'll figure it out.”

And Kirsch casually strolled out of her office. Laura kept her head down, pretending not to hear.

“Hey, L-Dog, can I talk to you?”

Laura looked up; Kirsch had one hand on her desk, leaning in toward her. Laura leaned back.

“Uh, sure, what about?”

“Can we talk in my office?”

Laura knew it was bad to go somewhere private with a man she didn't know very well, but then again, she could literally kill him with a look if she had to.

“...Sure?”

***

His office was more organized than when Laura had visited the first time, although not by much. Every inch of Kirsch's desk was covered in photographs and papers. He piled them all into one corner so he could sit on the desktop.

“Hey, dude, first of all, congratulations. Clark is really proud of you.”

Laura blinked. “Uh...I don't know what you're talking about, hahaha, I really don't--”

“Bro,” Kirsch held up a hand, “he told me you're Supergirl. It's okay.”

Laura stared at Kirsch, trying to figure out whether she should play dumb or not.

“I don't rat out Clark's family. So don't worry about it,” he continued, “trust me, you don't want to talk to press. They'll try and trip you up. Get some more goodwill under your belt first. I could help you out if you--”

“I don't need you to tell me how to do my job,” Laura snapped, “I don't need your advice.”

Kirsch held up his hands. “I'm not trying to! I'm just saying that Superman always made sure to keep the baddies away from people--”

“Oh, so it was _my_ fault Vartox tried to run me over on the bridge?”

“I'm _not--”_

“You don't need to mansplain to me, 'oh, not fighting surrounded by civilians is a bad idea.' I don't need you to spy on me for Kal.”

Kirsch frowned. Evidently he thought they would be instant bros since Laura had let him join her for game night. Laura wasn't having it.

“...Okay, um,” Kirsch scratched his head, “what _do_ you need? 'Cause I really wanna help you for my bro. I mean, totally up to you. But I'd like to help you out if I can.”

Laura sighed. Every time Laura was ready to write him off, he managed to do something _just_ slightly not awful enough to warrant Laura giving him the benefit of the doubt. “Can you just--just keep Mattie off my back?”

Kirsch grinned. “Sure can! Whatever you want, L-Dog.”

Laura frowned at the nickname, but decided she'd deal with that later.

***

Ell had almost forgotten she even _owned_ a dress. It had been way too long since she had an excuse to wear one. But Ell found a nice, backless lace dress she'd worn when she graduated college, and it still fit, so she slipped it on.

She grabbed her phone, about to read a text that was sent, when there was a knock on the door.

“Coming!” She dropped the phone on her coffee table on the way, opening the door.

“Surprise!” Laura exclaimed, “I bring the gift of sugar and carbs.”

Ell blinked. “Oh, Laura! I--”

“I made sure to stop at that donut shop in Portland you like,” she said, walking inside, “I know they're your favorite. I mean, I did have like, a couple--”

“Laura, um, thank you--”

“Actually, how many _did_ I have?” Laura opened the box, peeked inside, and closed it with a sheepish smile. “Let's order pizza instead?”

“Laura,” Ell said wearily, “I'm so sorry, but I didn't know you were coming.”

“It's fine! I wanted to surprise you.”

“What I mean is,” Ell said gently, “is that I kind of made plans.”

Laura blinked. “Since when do you have plans?”

“I have a life!”

Laura looked her sister up and down. “And why are you dressed like you're about to go to a ball?”

Her phone buzzed again. Laura looked at it.

“Laura Hollis don't you dare--”

She grabbed it.

“There's a PIN number!”

“Like that's going to stop me. I know it's Eileen's birthday,” Laura answered flippantly, typing it in. Ell made a wild grab that Laura dodged, flying into the air.

“I will throw this donut box at your head!”

“...'Ell, am running a tad late,” Laura read, “will be at the Figarino's around six thirty…?' Oh my God this is JP's number.”

“Laura I can explain.”

“You are going on a _date_ with my best friend?”

“It is not!” Ell squeaked.

“Okay,” Laura floated back down to the ground, “you are going to have dinner with JP at a restaurant that is super fancy and Italian, wearing a _really_ nice, sexy dress, and this is not a date because…?”

“Because I am doing this to--to feel him out, you know? I want to make sure I can trust him. I know _you_ do, but it would just...make me feel better. To know he's as nice and trustworthy as you say.”

Laura arched an eyebrow. “So this has nothing to do with you thinking he's cute?”

Ell turned red. “ _No.”_

“Then why is your heart beating faster when you say it?” Laura said, grinning.

Ell frowned. She walked closer to Laura, lowering her voice.

“Look,” Ell said, “when you talked about your friend 'JP the IT guy,' I had expected him to be a lot more...nerdy looking, I'll grant you that. _Yes_ , I am impressed by him aesthetically, okay? But that does not mean this is a date! I just...wanted an excuse to go somewhere nice. That's all. It's been forever since I've been somewhere nicer than like, Fridays.”

“Suuuure, right.”

Ell pouted. She smoothed her dress out. “I will be going,” Ell said, “you are free to order pizza and stay here if you want.”

“Ell, wait!”

She turned back around and saw Laura, holding her arms out for a hug. Ell melted. She rolled her eyes affectionately and hugged Laura.

“I'll try not to be back too late, okay?” Ell said. “We can still make a sister night happen.”

“Bring back dessert?”

“Okay, but,” Ell smirked, “considering what you did to the donuts, you can't be mad if I decide to snack a little on my way back…”

Laura shoved her playfully, careful not to push too hard. “Go!”

“Love you!”

“Don't have too much fun!”

Ell glared at her for a moment before she closed the door.

Laura sighed. She sat down on Ell's couch, wondering if she should wait or go back home. She could fly back in literally a minute.

“...Eh, I'd just be watching TV anyway,” Laura said, turning it on.

_STYRIA NEWS ALERT...STYRIA NEWS ALERT...STYRIA NEWS ALERT…_

Laura's eyes widened. She leaned in and read the ticker at the bottom.

_STRAKA TECH ANNOUNCES NEW JOINT VENTURE WITH KARNSTEIN CORP._

Laura wanted to throw a pillow at the TV, but she restrained herself for fear of breaking it. Theo Straka was the most hateful of any superhero's critics, save the currently incarcerated Will Karnstein. It seemed like every time he spoke was to lament about the fact that people like Laura were running around. And now his face was prominently displayed on-screen.

“I am thrilled to welcome Miss Karnstein to Styria,” Theo said, adjusting a button on his shirt, “after the chaos Supergirl has been wreaking on the city as of late, it is more important than ever to come together and help humanity find ways in which to protect ourselves from these threats--”

Laura flipped to a different news network, covering the same story.

“Carmilla Karnstein has declined to comment, but we have confirmed that she will be commemorating the move to Styria with a ceremony, including a press conference where she will discuss the matter.”

“Stupid Karnsteins,” Laura grumbled, “of course now _I_ have to deal with them--”

And then Laura heard the screams.

Screams that sounded like they were coming from very far away.

But lots of screams.

Laura jumped up. She ran to Ell's window, throwing it open, sticking her head out toward the sound.

“Uptown,” Laura mumbled, “it's coming from uptown.”

She grabbed her shirt, ripping it open to reveal the insignia of her suit, before jumping out.

It was a good thing she didn't take up Ell's offer to order a pizza before she left.

***

Ell had Laura's words ringing in her ears, refusing to leave her alone. Even the soft candlelight and accordion music couldn't calm her nerves.

(Candlelight, God, maybe Laura _was_ right, she should have chosen a different venue.)

But Ell had a pragmatic reason for wanting to talk to JP; and if she had pulled him aside the night they met and asked him not to tell Laura that they had exchanged numbers quite yet, well--that was purely because Laura would come to totally wrong conclusions about the purpose of their meeting.

Ell was about to break down and order when JP finally arrived, striding over to the table.

“Once again, my most sincere apologies,” he said, sitting down, “I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long.”

He was wearing a black jacket, blue button down, and a bowtie, which Ell couldn't help but note with amusement was very similar to how he had dressed when he had stopped by Laura's apartment. Minus the bowtie.

“You're fine, Mr. Armitage,” Ell answered curtly, trying to remain businesslike, “I'm glad you agreed to meet me. As for why we're here--"

"You look beautiful, by the way,” JP added, and Ell couldn't even attempt to keep her blush under control, eyes widening with surprise.

“Oh. Um, thank you. So do you. I mean, you look handsome.”

“Well, thank you.”

The waiter came. JP looked at him. “A bottle of red wine, please. Would that be okay with you, Eileen? I don't mean to presume what you would order.”

“...Red is fine,” she said, looking down at the tablecloth.

“Cabernet, then.”

The waiter dropped a bread basket on their table. JP grabbed a piece.

“Can you please not call me Eileen?”

JP frowned.

“Oh, I apologize,” JP said, “that's just one of my...quirks, I know it is a bit odd.”

“No, you're fine. That's just...it's also my mother's name. I don't like using her name.”

“I understand completely. I'm named after my father. I hate it.”

“What _does_ JP stand for?”

JP scratched the back of his neck. “John Peter.”

Ell nodded. Realizing they were getting off topic, she forced herself to get back on track by blurting out:

“What are your intentions with my sister?”

JP looked confused for a moment. “Excuse me?”

“Your. Intentions. With Laura.”

“Ell, Laura is a lesbian. I assure you my intentions are purely platonic.”

Ell didn't answer at first. “...Right. Okay.”

He took Ell's reaction and leaned in. “You--you _knew_ she was, didn't you?”

Ell couldn't help it; she started laughing.

“No, no, I'm sorry, it isn't you. I just...trust me, I knew.” The waiter came back, and Ell poured a glass of wine. “It's just funny to think about. I mean I knew before _Laura_ knew, probably, like oh my God. She is not hiding it around me, trust me.”

JP laughed a little. “She's not the most subtle person, is she?”

“No she is not. Oh man, I remember,” Ell took a sip, “I had this friend in high school, Betty Spielsdorf? And Laura had _the_ biggest crush on her. I mean it annoyed me at the time, but it is one of those things you look back at and just laugh. Laura told me and Dad and we were both like, ''thank _God_ you finally told me.' Word for word, we said that at the same time.”

JP was laughing now, and Ell smiled, relaxing somewhat.

“So what did you mean then?”

Ell took another sip. “Oh. I wanted to make sure I could trust you with Laura's...secret.”

JP got serious again.

“Ell,” he said, “I think your sister is one of the bravest women I have ever known. For a...a long time, I've wanted to make a real difference. I never knew _how._ Until I met your sister. And I would never do anything to jeopardize her or the people she loves. I swear on my life.”

He was looking at Ell with such quiet, intense resolve, that she understood why Laura trusted him. Ell smiled.

“Thank you, then,” she said softly, “for being such a good friend to her.”

“Well, thank you for being a wonderful sister, I suppose. And for your bravery.”

“ _Mine?”_

“To have lived with this secret for so long...it must have been difficult. To keep it is very admirable.”

She could feel her face start to heat up. Ell leaned in and was about to say something else when her phone buzzed.

“I'm sorry, one second,” Ell grabbed her purse, and her eyes widened at the number. “Work. Sorry, I need to take this.”

“Don't apologize, it's fine.”

Ell nodded, getting up and pressing her phone to her ear. It was one of the perks of her job--it was some sort of WayneTech innovation not even on the market yet. Completely untraceable and couldn't be bugged or hacked.

“Hello?” She whispered.

_“Doctor Hollis, we have a situation. I need you here right now.”_

“Director Callis, what um...what do you mean by 'situation?'”

_“Alien attack uptown. Supergirl is on the scene, but we need to figure out what species--”_

“She's _there?”_

Ell walked back to the table, stiffly, willing herself not to run, not to cause a scene.

“I need to go,” Ell said, dropping money on the table, “something came up at work.”

“Alien related?”

She frowned. “What did Laura tell you?”

JP shrugged. “Considering her vagueness, and the fact you mentioned something about a 'boss' wanting you to threaten me? I took a guess.”

Ell clenched her jaw. “You know what? What's one more huge secret. Laura is dealing with a...situation uptown.”

“I'll come--”

“No! You are not coming. Just stay safe, okay? And you'll need to stay to pay anyway. Here, I'll give you money for the wine--”

“No,” JP answered, “work calls, it isn't your fault. Let me be a gentlemen.”

Ell smiled gratefully, one last pang of regret coursing through her because she actually _was_ having a nice time, and she couldn't even get to order her meal before she got called away.

But Laura was more important, would _always_ be more important, so she put the phone to her ear again and walked out. She noticed people were starting to get up, some more panicky than others, which Ell guessed was a result of the news getting around. They weren't uptown, but still, people preferred the safety of their own home with an alien running around.

“Okay, I'm on my way to the scene right now--”

_“What? No. We need you back in the lab.”_

“I can't just leave her to fight an alien and do nothing!”

_“Hollis, you have no weapon and you're not a field agent. What exactly are you going to do?”_

“But she's my _sister,”_ Ell answered, slowing down as she ran in the direction of the battle, but not stopping.

_“The way you can help her is by figuring out what she's fighting. I'm giving you an order. Stand. Down.”_

Ell closed her eyes, brow furrowing, and she stopped. Because Mel was right, she was _right,_ this would only make Laura's job harder if Ell got in the way.

But it was still hard to admit, to turn around and go back to the Summer Society because she was, officially, useless at protecting Laura now.

***

Laura wasn't sure what she was expecting, exactly, when she got there. But it wasn't spikes.

Lots and lots of spikes.

Lots and lots _and lots_ of spikes.

“What the--”

There was a _hiss_ behind her, and Laura sprung into the air. She turned, seeing someone hunched on the roof of a parked car.

He was wearing a grubby baseball jacket and jeans riddled with holes. Laura walked toward him.

“I am giving you fair warning,” Laura said, “give yourself up right now before I go full out Buffy on you--”

There was a whistle through the air as a stinger flew at her. Laura didn't flinch, expecting it to bounce harmlessly off her.

Except it didn't. Laura yelped and clutched her right arm, where the spike had lodged itself.

_“Ouch_ \--I mean, vile fiend, you will pay for that!”

She ran at him; the alien leapt, landing on another car as people scattered. Laura tried to use her laser vision, but he leapt again.

Laura only succeeded in setting the car on fire. People started screaming.

“Aaah! I'm sorry! That was an accident!”

She used her freeze breath, putting the fire out. Laura turned around.

No alien.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!”

She turned in a circle. There were spikes embedded in windows, destroyed cars, people running despite the danger having passed.

Actually, people running _away._

From Laura.

“Hey!”

One person was running toward her. He got in Laura's face.

“Who is paying for my car?!”

“Your _car?_ I just scared an alien away from a populated tourist area! That kind of takes precedent over your _car!”_

“That was a new Mercedes, lady--”

“Oh, come _off it,_ you privileged, besuited _neanderthal--”_

She tried to throw her arms up, curling her fingers in frustration, when she realized some people had stopped.

And were recording.

Laura took a step backwards, wincing at the pain in her arm, and took off.

***

“Ow, ow, _ow!”_

“Stop moving around Supergirl, this quill is barbed.”

“That's easy for you to say, you're not the one with it stuck in your arm!”

Mel raised an eyebrow. “I once had an alien's incisor break off in my leg during a field mission in the desert, and I dug it out with a bowie knife,” she answered, “now hold still.”

“Well it's not a contest,” Laura mumbled.

The door banged open and Ell ran in. “Laura! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me see!”

“Ah, Doctor Hollis, just the person we need,” Mel said dryly, “Supergirl needs help with her boo-boo.”

Laura pouted. Ell threw Mel a dirty look and stood next to Laura, squeezing her shoulder.

“Okay Laura, just take a deep breath,” Ell said softly. Laura hissed with pain, focusing on the sensation of Ell's hand as Mel yanked out the barbed spike.

“Alright, we've got it. I'll have LaFontaine get started on analyzing it right now. Pretty remarkable if it can pierce Kryptonian skin.”

“Oh, yeah, how great,” Laura said. Ell rubbed Laura's shoulder.

“Can I stay with my sister?” Ell asked.

“You're our top scientist. I'd rather have you in the lab.”

“I think LaF can handle themselves for a few minutes.”

Mel frowned. “A few minutes. I'm going to see if our agents found anything at the scene of the attack.”

She walked out. Laura smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry I interrupted your date, sis.”

“It wasn't a date,” Ell answered absentmindedly, examining the wound on Laura's shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“I heal really fast Ell, I'll be fine.”

Ell was looking at Laura softly.

“Ell, what is it?”

“I should have been there,” Ell said softly, shaking her head.

“Ell, it's not your fault--”

“That's not the _point,_ ” Ell got up, hugging herself, turning to face the door. “I joined the Summer Society because it was how I could _protect_ you. But now you're getting hurt while I do the job I took to keep that from happening.”

Laura bit her lip. “Ell, I don't need--”

“I _know,_ ” Ell interrupted, “I know. But we're family, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to want to.”

She turned back to face Laura. “He seriously just--just disappeared, like that?”

Laura shook her head. “It was like he wasn't even there.”

“Maybe he has shapeshifting capabilities.”

Laura frowned. “Maybe.”

“So, spikes, ability to shapeshift? That's a great combination…”

“He smelled too,” Laura wrinkled her nose, “kind of like--”

She froze, then abruptly got up from her cot.

“I know what he was!”

“Laura, wait up!”

She ran into the main hub of the Summer Society and shouted, _“Hellgramite!”_

Mel looked away from the control panel of a computer. “Supergirl, do you mind?”

“The alien,” Laura repeated, “he was a Hellgrammite. My mother sentenced one. I remember.”

Mel raised an eyebrow. She looked at the scientist next to her. “LaFontaine, will you do a search through the Fort Rozz prisoner database for ‘Hellgrammite?'”

“Will do.”

LaFontaine typed into the keyboard. A flurry of faces went across the screen before settling on one.

“That's him,” Laura said, “a Hellgrammite.”

“Prisoner six-five-six-eight,” LaFontaine read, “species Hellgrammite, an insect-like alien, imprisoned for interplanetary drug smuggling.”

“Did we salvage any files on abilities and weaknesses?”

“Abilities: increased strength, able to launch projectiles from extremities, can shapeshift.”

“Explains how he got away so easily,” Ell said, standing next to Laura.

“Doesn't explain why he was causing a scene to begin with though.”

“Uh, because he's an evil alien criminal?” Laura answered, looking at Mel.

“Even criminals have something they _want._ The only thing he gained out of that was a temper tantrum.”

“Maybe he was trying to lure Supergirl in?” LaFontaine suggested.

“Then why run as soon as she's there?” Ell answered. Laura tapped her foot impatiently.

“I don't care about the _motives._ What can we do to stop him?”

“You can start by not setting a car on fire.”

_“_ THAT WAS UNAVOID--aaaaaand Mel walked away.”

_“_ Don't worry, rookie, Mel is like that with everyone.”

Laura sighed. “Yeah…I'm going to go.”

“Hey, wait,” Ell grabbed Laura's shoulder, leaning in to whisper out of earshot of her colleague, “you still want to do sister night?”

“You need to work on helping stop the Hellgrammite, Ell. Besides,” Laura rubbed her shoulder, “I should probably ice this or something.”

Ell bit her lip. “Promise you're okay?”

“I promise. Do your job.”

Laura turned and flew out.

“You both seem close.”

Ell frowned. “She's a superhero, LaFontaine, of course I'm nice to her.”

LaFontaine shrugged. Ell crossed her arms.

“LaFontaine, do you think, uh...Director Callis would let me retake my exam?”

“You got a perfect score, Doc,” LaFontaine answered, focusing on the monitor again, “and shame on you for having me say it, you narcissist.”

“ _No,_ I mean my field exam.”

_“Field exam?”_ They said, looking up at her.

 

“...Yeah.”

LaFontaine burst into laughter.

“I'm...I'm sorry--”

“Forget it,” Ell snapped, hiding her blush by turning her head to look at the screen.

***

The news of KarnsteinCorp and StrakaTech didn't completely drown out the story of Laura's minor car explosion and then fight with a civilian, but it did help. Mattie called another staff meeting and Laura hid near the back again. She was starting to feel like personal assistants were the ninjas of the office or something; it was like she wasn't even there.

“We have the younger sister of the most vile anti-alien terrorist of our generation and his slightly less evil, more attractive, practically fraternal twin about to stand in front of a group of reporters to shake hands,” Mattie said, “as much as I'd like us to devote our attention to keeping Supergirl's head above water, public relations-wise, we're taking a break from that today.”

Mattie looked at Kirsch. “I want pictures.”

“But Miss B, I'm not a photojournalist anymore--”

“First no Supergirl, now this? You are making me _seriously_ wonder why I bothered hiring you at all.”

Kirsch looked at Laura for a fraction of a moment. “...Will do.”

“Good. And keep an eye out for Supergirl while you're there,” she announced to the room, “if she shows her face we can kill two birds with one stone.”

Kirsch saluted. The meeting adjourned, and Mattie said, “Lauren, come here.”

She swallowed and walked forward.

“I need you to go with Kirsch.”

Laura's eyes widened.

Well. At least she wasn't going to have to sneak out.

“Uh--okay…? But why?”

“Do you not want to?”

“Of course I do! I'm just--I mean, I'm surprised.”

Mattie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Kirsch can be...he's a brilliant photographer, of course, but he's also an idiot. And easily distracted. He had a reputation at the Planet but I didn't think it would be this annoying. You know how I _loathe_ people who aren't focused.”

“And you're hoping I will keep him focused?”

“Exactly.”

Laura wasn't sure _why_ Mattie would think Kirsch would need a babysitter to do his job, especially considering how accomplished he was, but Laura was more than willing to go.

“Um...not that I'm not happy to do it but...why me?”

Mattie shrugged. “My dry cleaner is near there and you'll need to pick it up anyway.”

“...Right.”

Laura walked out. Kirsch was fiddling with his camera, adjusting the strap around his neck.

“Hey, L-Dog! What's up?”

“Miss Belmonde wanted me to go with you to help at the press conference.”

“Awesome! You get to check things out and stay undercover. Good plan.”

“Uh, yeah. You ready?”

“Always ready, dude,” Kirsch held up his camera as they both started walking, “when it comes to the Karnsteins, you always got to keep an eye out.”

“Do you know her?” Laura asked.

“Not as well as her bro,” Kirsch answered.

They stepped into the elevator and Laura pushed the button.

“I _do_ know,” Kirsch continued, “that Clark interrogated her.”

“He did?”

“He still thinks she had something to do with her brother. But we couldn't make anything stick.”

_“Did_ she have anything to do with it?”

Kirsch looked at her as the elevator descended. “He was her brother, and she defended him in the media during the trial,” he said, “what do you think?”

The elevator stopped, and they both stepped into the lobby.

***

The press conference was taking place on the steps of StrakaTech Headquarters, a large podium set out at the top of its grand entrance steps. Laura, riding on the coattails of Kirsch's reputation, managed to get a place with him at the front.

“Where are they?” Laura whispered to him.

“Inside, probably. Or behind like, that huge line of bodyguards.”

Camera flashes started going off as soon as Kirsch said it, and he jumped into action. Through the doors of the building, Theo Straka walked out with Carmilla Karnstein behind him.

“Thank you all,” Theo said, waving as he took his place behind the podium, “well, I can see we had a good crowd today. I'm not surprised. I'm happy to see so many people recognizing this for the historic moment it is.”

He was dressed in a red collared shirt with one button undone, grey jacket left open. It looked almost _too_ casual, like he was carefully cultivating his easy going businessman persona.

“For far too long, we have passively allowed metahumans and aliens to arbitrarily decide that they know how best to protect our planet, our cities, ourselves, our loved ones,” Theo said, “now a new so called ‘super’ has emerged in this very city, and already we have seen damage done to Styria the likes of which we have never seen before.”

Laura saw Kirsch's hands almost imperceptibly tighten around his camera.

“StrakaTech has pledged to donate to the city and victims who have been affected by these disasters,” he continued, “but I have a new vision, a bolder vision, and one that I was fortunate enough to share with one of the most brilliant female minds of our generation. I am proud to introduce my new joint venture partner, Carmilla Karnstein!”

He stepped aside from the podium, clapping lightly when Carmilla walked up.

Laura had seen her a handful of times on television and the covers of magazines, and somehow she managed to be even more beautiful in person than photoshop on the cover of _Vanity Fair_ could do for her. Her hair fell in perfect waves around her face, and her dress was a deep beautiful red that looked like it cost more than Laura made in a year.

Laura noticed Kirsch was taking way more pictures of her.

She walked up to the podium, smiling reservedly and nodding at the people clapping.

“Thank you Theo,” she said, “but I do feel the need to point out that I don't believe there's a need to qualify my ‘brilliant mind’ with ‘female.’ Just calling me brilliant seems like it'd be enough.”

She paused, scanning the crowd.

“...I'm remembering the last time I was here with my brother,” Carmilla said, “Will told me he thought brilliant things were happening in Styria. He had talked about wanting to do some work here before he got distracted by…well, I'm glad I have the chance to see them through. To make certain those things are _good_ things--for everyone, human or alien.”

She straightened a little. “I know the name Karnstein is no longer synonymous with innovation and the best mankind has to offer,” she continued, “and I stand before you all today, ready to commit to a fresh start for this company. I know you can never truly forget the atrocities my brother has committed. But KarnsteinCorp has always been dedicated to moving _forward--_ beyond our mistakes. To focus on what the future can offer. I hope you can look to what _I_ will offer in the future. Part of that is looking for new ways to _protect,_ rather than harm. That’s why I’ve decided to work with Mr. Straka who, I must say,” she smirked a little, “is one of the most brilliant _male_ minds I know.”

There was a smattering of laughter, mostly from women in the audience.

“KarnsteinCorp is pledging that for every dollar StrakaTech gives to the city and victims that are affected by extranormal disasters, we will not only match, but _double,”_ Carmilla continued, “in tandem, of course, with some exciting new projects we are working on together that are going to revolutionize the way we take responsibility for our own safety in these increasingly difficult times.”

Carmilla nodded. “I'll take questions now.”

A sea of hands rose at once, waving in the hair for questions. Theo Straka stood next to Carmilla, crossing his arms.

“Ron Troupe with the _Daily Planet,”_ one reporter said, “Miss Karnstein, can you answer to the accusations that you share your brother’s anti-alien sentiments?”

“Ah, the _Daily Planet,”_ Carmilla said, “I guess I was naive to think moving to the opposite coast would mean getting away from you guys. Well, I guess I would say what you call ‘anti-alien’ I call pragmatic. It’d be great if all aliens were harmless refugees, but if our two alien attacks in as many weeks is any indication, that sadly isn’t the case.”

Laura bit her lip. Kirsch adjusted slightly to get a good shot of them both together and Laura, impulsively, raised her hand.

“Laura Hollis with, um...MatCo Magazine.”

Kirsch stared at Laura. “Uh, dude,” he whispered, but Laura ignored him.

“I have a question for both Miss Karnstein and Mr. Straka,” Laura continued, “when you say that you’re going to work together on solutions that ‘protect, rather than harm,’ can you clarify what ‘solutions’ you’re considering?”

Theo frowned. “Carmilla and I can’t comment on that yet. We’re still in the very early stages of some promising new technology--”

“Because, it just seems to me, if you don’t mind me saying,” Laura interrupted, “that, considering other comments you’ve made about aliens, and considering Miss Karnstein’s defense of her brother during his trial--which is _well_ documented, I mean it was all over the news--can you blame the public for being a _little_ skeptical about your claims about wanting to make things safer for aliens as well as humans?”

Theo started to button his jacket, opening his mouth to respond, but Carmilla answered first.

“I think I’d like to address that,” she said. “First of all, saying I _defended_ William is completely and patently false. I never once said that he was innocent of anything he was convicted of during his trial and, in fact, it is _also_ ‘well documented’ that I testified against him. So before you accuse me of defending a madman who murdered innocent people--and before you say anything, I am including _aliens_ \--you should go back and google those videos. Seems like something well within a journalist’s capabilities. Secondly,” Carmilla grabbed a bottle of water from under the podium and took a delicate sip; when she continued, her voice rose a little in pitch, clearly getting worked up,“the key word is _madman._ Not wanting the state to _kill_ my brother when he is clearly insane is not the same as defending him.”

She put down the water bottle. Carmilla licked her lips for a brief second, trying to recompose herself. “As for any technology,” she finished, “we have some ideas in development, but we don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. That answer your question, Cupcake?”

Laura blinked. She swallowed. “Uh...yeah. Thank you.”

Theo pulled the microphone toward him. “Well, we have a lot of work to do,” he said, “thank you all again.”

He hustled back inside with Carmilla, leaving a press that continued to shout questions at them. Kirsch stared at Laura in bewilderment.

“Uh, Laura, what were you doing dude?”

“She was just making me so mad! They were both being all vague and it felt so smooth and polished and _fake.”_

“You’re not a journalist, though.”

“I know…”

“And I’m pretty sure the Boss Lady isn’t gonna be happy.”

Laura yelped, covering her mouth with her hand. “I am so _dead.”_

Kirsch hesitantly put a hand on Laura’s shoulder. “Hey, L-Dog, don’t worry, we can, uh, try--”

“Hey, Wilson!”

Kirsch turned toward the voice and grinned. “Hey, Ron, _bro!_ What’s up?”

Ron--a tall, thin, African American man wearing a suit and glasses--gave Kirsch a hug, then a fist bump.

“I’m good. What about you? How is Styria treating you?”

“Great! MatCo has been really good so far. Uh, hey,” he swept out a hand, “this is my friend Laura.”

“Oh, yeah,” he held out a hand, “you're the reporter that got under Karnstein’s skin.”

Laura shook his hand. “Um, well, I might not be one in the traditional sense…”

Ron raised an eyebrow.

“She's Mattie Belmonde’s assistant,” Kirsch clarified. “She like...loaned her to me I guess.”

“You work for her? My condolences. Mattie is a real shark. Great at her job though.” Ron crossed his arms. “So you cut the press conference short for the rest of us.”

“They were making me mad!”

“I understand,” he answered, “I volunteer at an alien assistance organization. But next time maybe let a few more people get some questions in next time?”

“...Understood.”

“Anyway,” Ron grabbed a pencil he had tucked behind his ear, “I need to go talk to the chief. I'll be in town for a few days if you want to catch up.”

“Totally, bro. I'll let you know. Let the rest back home know I said hey.”

“Sure,” he put a hand on his shoulder, “should I include Sarah in that?”

Kirsch shrugged uncomfortably. “...If you think she'd care. See you man.”

Ron nodded and walked away.

“You should talk to him sometime,” Kirsch said, “he's got more awards than Clark. He's tied with Lois now, I think.”

He looked suddenly melancholy, fiddling with his camera. Laura nudged him gently. “Come on,” she said, “let's go back to MatCo and hope she admires my...pluck.”

***

Theo had his own private lounge in the StrakaTech building, well stocked with a variety of liquors and delicate finger food. Carmilla sat down on the velvet couch, fingers thumping against the armrest.

“What happened out there, Karnstein?”

He was at the mini bar, fishing through it for some glasses. Carmilla crossed one leg over the other.

“I don't know, she pissed me off.”

“We've talked about this. That temper of yours is the first thing that needs to go if you want to start fixing this public relations nightmare you've been caught up in. I mean, _Cupcake?_ Really?”

“You don't know what it's like,” Carmilla answered, “to be accused constantly of being some sort of alien neo-Nazi. At this point it's just pathetic when they ask me questions like that. It’s low hanging fruit, to ask a Karnstein how they feel about them.”

“Be that as it may, you’re not going to convince them you’re _not_ by getting overemotional,” Theo poured himself a glass. “Cognac?”

“I prefer champagne, actually.”

“I have that too.”

Carmilla frowned. “And I don’t drink when I’m discussing work.”

“Oh, come now Miss Karnstein,” Theo began fishing for champagne glasses, “it's true that too much, and it dulls the senses, but I find _just enough_ alcohol,” he placed the glass and champagne bottle on the bar, then took a sip of his cognac, making an exaggerated ‘aaaaah’, “...is lubricant for the mind.”

Carmilla didn’t answer. Theo sat down next to her.

“You know this partnership was predicated on the assumption that my company’s reputation would bring _yours_ up--”

“Not the other way around, I know.”

“You need me a lot more than I need you.”

“You don’t think I know that? But this--this doesn’t come naturally to me,” she looked down at her lap, “if it was up to me I’d be in sweatpants reading Camus right now.”

“Yes, I can understand being forced to take on a responsibility you don’t feel ready for,” Theo agreed, “I don’t want you to misunderstand me. I _want_ to help you. I’ve met your brother. He’s a brilliant man.”

“Was,” Carmilla answered softly.

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Is.”

Carmilla looked at him. “What are you doing?”

He shrugged. “Nothing that we can’t do together.” Theo held the glass of champagne out to her, “to saving the world?”

Carmilla, hesitantly, plucked the glass from his fingers, tapping it against his brandy.

“...To saving the world.”

***

Laura had hoped she would be able to get away with it. She was wrong. Which was why Mattie had pulled Laura into her office the moment she came back and showed her a blog post.

“ _Explain this.”_

Laura looked at the headline.

_TENSIONS RUN HIGH BETWEEN MATCO REPORTER AND SISTER OF WILLIAM KARNSTEIN AT PRESS CONFERENCE._

With a picture of Laura standing next to Kirsch.

“Well, it's sadly a trend to reduce women to the men surrounding them, so I'm not surprised they don't refer to Carmilla by her name--”

“Don't play games Lauren!”

“I’m sorry!” Laura yelped, “they opened it to questions and I just...I feel kind of strongly about alien rights issues.”

Mattie breathed in. “I told you to come and make sure Kirsch was staying focused. I didn’t realize _you_ needed a babysitter.”

“Look, Miss Belmonde, before you fire me which I would _totally_ not blame you for, I’m just--I mean, look at this article post,” Laura grabbed the laptop and pointed to a paragraph. “See this? ‘Today marked a dramatic shift from the MatCo that would care more about Carmilla Karnstein’s outfit than what her partnership with StrakaTech means for marginalized communities in Styria. Coupled with hiring the Pulitzer prize winning Wilson Kirsch, perhaps MatCo has begun a new push toward serious journalism.’ That's...a good thing, right?”

Mattie didn't respond at first, just took control of her screen back.

“Should I get my things--”

“If you ever call yourself a reporter for MatCo again you are _out the door._ Understand?”

“Yes Miss Belmonde! Thank you!”

“Get out of my sight. And let everyone know we're having another meeting tomorrow afternoon.”

“Right away--”

“Which you are _not_ invited to listen in on. Are we clear?”

“...Crystal, Miss Belmonde.”

“Good.”

She sent Laura off with a wave of her hand, staring intently at the computer. Kirsch and JP were waiting for them outside.

“Dude?”

Laura breathed a sigh of relief. “She let me off the hook.”

“You are like _teflon,_ Laura. It's most impressive.”

“Thanks Jeep,” Laura ran a hand through her hair. “Uh, Kirsch, why do you look so excited?”

“Because I'm excited!” Kirsch exclaimed.

“We thought we might have come up with something useful while you were with Miss Belmonde,” JP added.

“You gotta come with us!”

“Uh...okay?”

They led Laura upstairs, to a higher floor, then down a hallway.

“Okay,” JP said, “this is an unused office. It has laid dormant for quite some time, in fact.”

“ _So,”_ Kirsch continued, “we thought it'd be perfect for…” He threw the door open, “ _super secret hero meetings!”_

Laura's first reaction was to sneeze; the entire office was covered in a layer of dust. But her second reaction was to smile at the makeshift headquarters. There was a radio, a little computer, snacks presumably procured by Kirsch--who needed the Summer Society when she had her friends?

“Guys, this is _so cool._ But...what about, you know, if someone wants to use this office?”

Laura walked inside.

“Oh, not a problem,” JP said.

Laura put a hand on the desk. “What makes you so sure?”

“Because the last two people who have dropped dead at that desk.”

Laura made a face and recoiled.

“One had a heart attack, and the other had a stroke,” he added, “they were both older gentlemen.”

“Point is, now people are convinced it's bad luck or something,” Kirsch said, “a few people I talked to even said it's haunted. So no one is gonna come knocking.”

“This is...wow guys,” Laura shook her head, “this is amazing.”

“I also took the liberty of making some modifications to this radio for specialized communication.”

JP held it up proudly, holding an earpiece out to Laura.

“This is awesome,” Laura said, “if we’re going to do the radio thing though, you know what we need? Codenames--”

“Oh! Oooooh!” Kirsch raised his hand and started waving it, “can I be ‘If I had to pick a dude?’”

Laura stared at him. “Okay, first of all, if I had to pick a dude, no offense, it’d be Jeep.”

They air high fived.

“Second, no, not _those_ kinds of codenames,” Laura said, putting a hand to her chin, “we need something _cool,_ something like…” Laura snapped her fingers, and was about to exclaim her new idea, when the radio crackled to life.

“Oh, that’s the police dispatch!” JP said.

All three of them crowded around it. Laura's eyes widened.

_All available officers onscene, assailant appears to be armed and dangerous, inhuman--_

 

Kirsch and JP looked at each other, then at Laura. “You need to go,” they said at once.

Laura dashed out the door, not before telling them, “I'll let you know the codenames on the way!”

***

“Laura to Scooby Gang,” Laura said into her earpiece as she flew toward the scene, “am I coming in? Giles, Xander?”

Kirsch’s voice crackled over the radio. _“I’m Xander, right?”_

“Yes, Kirsch. And JP is Giles.”

_“We hear you perfectly, Buffy,”_ JP said, immediately getting into the spirit of their new code, “ _where are you presently?”_

Laura grinned. “Heading to the business district right now.”

_“Good. Be advised that this 'Hellgrammite’ seems to be moving with purpose.”_

“Wait, what do you mean ‘purpose?’”

_“It looks like he's going somewhere. And like, throwing spikes at things randomly. But he's not stopping.”_

“Understood, Scooby Gang.”

_“Also, dude, be careful. Maybe don't do the laser vision right away?”_

“...Okay. Fine, I can see why that might be a bad idea now--”

She heard the sound of smashing glass, and Laura picked up speed. She stopped and saw what looked like a broken widow of a restaurant. Through the panic of dozens of screaming voices, Laura could hear the Hellgrammite’s hiss, smell the chlorine that clung to it like a wet blanket.

And then another voice:

“What the _Hell?_ Back up!”

Laura flew in, landing in a pile of broken glass.

“Is anyone hurt?” Laura shouted.

A few people were bleeding from injuries sustained from the broken glass; no one looked like they needed immediate medical attention.

“Be careful of the glass and get out of here,” Laura said, motioning for them to go. Laura's eyes swept across the room and, using her x-ray vision, she could see the Hellgrammite in the other room staring down a civilian.

“Stop!”

She flew forward, not even caring about the hole she made in the wall in her haste to just get there.

And saw Carmilla Karnstein.

She was staring down the Hellgrammite, gun in her hands, jaw set, back against the bar she had apparently gotten a drink at. The alien was hissing at her, spikes sprouting from his wrists that he was ready to throw.

“Do not take another step,” she said calmly, “if there's one thing my family is _not_ known for, it's an unwillingness to hurt aliens.”

The Hellgrammite shuffled its feet back and forth, still hissing.

Laura was momentarily so surprised at the sight that she froze. Carmilla looked so distracted by her current staredown that she either didn't acknowledge or didn't notice her presence.

She got enough presence of mind to shout “stop!”

Carmilla lost focus, just for a second, to look toward the sound of her voice and Laura tackled the alien before he could try anything. They rolled a few feet, crashing into a table, and Laura thought she had him pinned.

“Give it up Spiky,” Laura said, “you can still get out of this relatively unscathed, you know--”

She was taken off guard by his strength. He wasn't stronger than her, not by a long shot, but she wasn’t holding him as tightly as she could have for fear of shattering his wrists. So when the Hellgrammite made one quick, concerted effort to break free, he managed to get one hand out of her grip.

And Laura felt a sudden, sharp pain in her side that was worse, _so much worse_ than the last time he had hit her, and Laura cried out, clutching it with her hands, a warm sticky feeling just below her ribs that was soaking through the suit.

When she grunted and rose back to her feet, the Hellgrammite was gone.

“Where--”

“He ran out,” Carmilla said behind her. “I wouldn't waste your breath going after him. Probably changed his appearance by now.”

Laura turned around. She was still backed up against the bar. “Are you okay, Miss Karnstein?”

“Well, I'm not the one bleeding, so.”

Laura winced a little at the pain. “I was only doing my job.”

“Hm. Never saw Superman bleed. I...didn’t think it was even possible for a Super to.”

Carmilla’s expression was unreadable. She didn't look like someone who had just been rescued.

“...You should have let me shoot him,” Carmilla said decisively.

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Like it or not Miss Karnstein, we need to avoid killing if possible--and it's _always_ possible.”

Carmilla's expression soured considerably at her words. Laura took a step closer. Her first impressions of Carmilla--both as Laura Hollis and as Supergirl--weren’t exactly good, but she was a witness.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Carmilla shrugged. “I was sitting at the bar when I heard people screaming. Then he ran in here and--well, here we are.”

“He must have disguised himself.”

“Figured he had shapeshifting capabilities. Interesting.”

Carmilla started to walk, slowly, observing the damage he'd caused. “And those spikes. Either they're some of the strongest material in the universe or you're less ‘maid of steel’ and more ‘girl of kleenex.’”

“Ha, ha. I think the more important thing is figuring out why he was here--”

“That's not even a question. He was an alien, I'm a Karnstein,” Carmilla looked back at Laura, raising an eyebrow. “Could I make it anymore obvious?”

“You think he was here to kill you?”

“Uh, if you notice, other than a broken window he didn’t seem like he cared about anyone else.”

Laura could hear police sirens in the distance, and she bit her lip. “If that’s the case, you should make sure you have some sort of protection--”

“First of all, I usually _do_ have protection. I just wanted two moments to myself for once. I thought I could maybe get a quick drink without…” Carmilla shook her head. “Second, I had plenty of protection. And before you ask, yes, I have a permit to carry this gun. I can take care of myself.”

She looked her over. “...And you're dripping blood on the floor so I'd get out, if I were you. In your _brilliance,_ it seems like you caused more damage than that alien breaking a hole through what is hopefully not a load bearing wall. They’re not going to appreciate the damage.”

Laura brought her hand up and realized it was still sticky with blood. “Right. Right. Take care of yourself Miss Karnstein.”

“Must I?” Carmilla answered dryly, and Laura turned and flew out before the police came. Carmilla looked toward the wall, making sure the police hadn’t shown up yet.

There were several perfect, round droplets of Supergirl’s blood on the ground. Carmilla knelt down to examine them.

***

“I cannot believe you let yourself get hurt, _again!”_

Laura winced, getting out from the sunbed that the Summer Society had set up for her. “Ell, I just needed a few minutes in the sunbed, see?”

“You were _stabbed_ , Laura. Stabbed! Again!”

“And now I'm good as new.” Laura flexed her muscles for good measure.

“Well I'm not! I'm not better! You realize every time you get hurt, you shave at least five years off my life? Fifteen years. Between Vartox and this alien you've shortened my life by _fifteen years_ Laura!”

“Maybe instead of yelling at me you could help me catch the alien then!”

Ell looked taken aback for a moment; Laura realized what she said and backtracked.

“Wait, no, Ell, I didn’t--you _are_ helping--”

“No, you’re right,” Ell answered, “you’re right.”

Laura opened her mouth to protest, then shut it; Ell sometimes got into moods, where nothing Laura or anyone else could say would help. It was best to just...press on.

“He was after Carmilla,” Laura said.

“As in, _Karnstein_ Carmilla?”

“Yeah. I found her holding him off at gunpoint.”

“ _Gunpoint?”_

“She keeps one on her...I can't blame her, to be honest.”

“What was she like?”

Laura relayed their brief exchange.

“So...she made some vague insults, said she wished she had shot the Hellgrammite, and then possibly made a reference to Sk8er Boi?”

“She was a real...actually, I don’t want to use any gendered insults, but...yeah. Jerk.”

Ell bit the inside of her cheek. “Great. A supervillain in the making comes to Styria. Just what we needed…”

“Well, every superhero needs a nemesis, right?”

Ell sighed. “Just...can you please take the night off, at least?”

Laura took in Ell's weary slouch and acquiesced. Just this once. Saving the city would be a lot easier if Ell could get a nap in first.

“Of course I will! It’s Game Night. Which is also pizza night. And ice cream night. And cookie night--”

Ell laughed. “Okay, _okay,_ I get your point, I will be at your house right on time with all the customary foodstuffs.”

Laura clapped her hands delightedly. “Awesome! I’ll tell Kirsch and J--oh _no,”_ Laura's face paled, “I forgot to turn my mic back on! They're probably freaking out right now--”

“Laura, it's okay,” Ell reached behind her, grabbing Laura's earpiece, “I talked to them. Speaking of which--”

“Kal told Kirsch about me before we met.”

“Noted. By the way,” she frowned a little, “were you planning on giving me a codename?”

“...Oh,” Laura squinted a little, “I mean, I hadn't thought--”

“Because I damn well better be the Willow to your Buffy, sis.”

Laura’s eyes widened before a huge grin crossed her face. “This is why we are sisters.”

Ell laughed, the serious mood lightened for a brief moment.

***

“I’m just saying, L-Dog, it is not fair for sisters to be on the same team for charades!”

Laura rolled her eyes, stepping out of the elevator with Kirsch. “I have plenty of powers Kirsch, but telepathy isn't one of them. We won fair and square!”

“Yeah, you _say_ you don't,” Kirsch grumbled. Laura stopped.

“...The door is closed,” Laura said quietly, eyes widening.

“What? Dude, you look--”

“MATTIE’S OFFICE DOOR. IT'S CLOSED. SHE'S ALREADY IN THERE WITH NO COFFEE I AM SO DEAD.”

Laura sprinted away from Kirsch, bursting into the office. “Miss Belmonde, I am so sorry, I did not know what time it was, here is your--”

“Lauren, calm down before you have a heart attack, I have enough to deal with as it is.”

She was sitting at her desk, already with a cup of coffee, calmly typing away on her computer. She raised an eyebrow.

“What? Oh. I came in early today. I neglected to tell you so you are ‘off the hook,’ I suppose.”

“...Oh. Okay. Do you still want…?”

Mattie tapped the desk with a manicured nail and Laura walked forward, putting the cup down.

“Any particular reason you're here so early?”

“I needed some time to think about how we'll handle this alien situation,” Mattie answered, “between Supergirl, these alien attacks, Karnstein and Straka...we are in quite the storm media wise.”

“And, um...any...luck on figuring that out?”

Mattie raised an eyebrow.

“I mean,” Laura added hastily, “that if you're looking for, like, an angle to play, with the alien, with Supergirl, I just thought--”

“Oh, I already have an up on Supergirl,” Mattie answered, “I'm already trying to think of twitter trends. Maybe ‘Superdud.’ Maybe Awfulgirl? I'll figure it out. I can't help a superhero who won't help herself.”

Laura frowned, pursuing her glasses farther up her nose. “Well what do you think she should be doing?”

It came out angrier than she meant it and Laura winced as soon as the words left her mouth; but Mattie must have been too tired to care.

“Maybe take two moments to _think_ first before she charges into a building. I mean look at this,” she spread out photos of the car and the restaurant, “I think one of the basic rules is that you should be causing _less_ damage than the villain, no? This rogue thing hasn't even hurt anyone and meanwhile Supergirl smashed a hole in a load bearing wall.”

Laura bit her lip.

“So...maybe Supergirl is asking the wrong questions?”

“Lauren, if you have a thought just say it. You know I _hate_ hesitancy.”

She swallowed, composing her thoughts. “I mean...instead of asking why the alien _is_ doing things, she should be trying to focus on why he _isn't_ doing things. Like hurting anyone. I mean that's weird, right? And this can't just be about Carmilla...that doesn't explain the attack uptown at all. I don't think she was even in the city yet.”

Mattie steepled her fingers, looking down at her desk.

“That's certainly astute. And exactly what I was thinking. I suppose we can play up the mystery...”

“And not so much the Supergirl incompetence?”

Mattie glared at her. “Start your own newspaper if you want to decide how to cover Supergirl. Leave the woman with the media empire to do her job.”

“...Right.”

“Right. Right.”

Laura walked out stiffly. Kirsch was still waiting in the middle of the office.

“Dude, are you alive? What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Laura assured him, “come here for a second.”

Kirsch walked closer. Laura grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in to whisper.

“Is your friend Ron still in the city?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Laura nodded.

“Think you can call him in for a favor?”

***

Laura wasn’t sure what the best thing to wear was when she wasn’t the one actually doing the interview; she wanted to be professional but not _too_ professional. She didn’t want to look intimidating.

“You couldn’t look intimidating if you _tried,_ Laura,” Ell pointed out, walking with her down the sidewalk toward their rendezvous, “even when you’re suited up you don’t look scary. Seriously.”

“Not even a little…?”

“No.”

“Well do I look like someone you’d keep an eye on while giving an interview?”

“Nope.”

“Then this will work,” Laura answered, “I’m going _undercover._ I’m totally going to figure out what Carmilla is up to.”

“Assuming she’s up to anything,” Ell mumbled.

“Ell, I have super hearing.”

“Assuming she’s up to anything,” Ell repeated.

“I’m telling you, Ell, something isn’t adding up,” Laura answered, “I was talking to Mattie and it doesn’t make sense. Twice now, this Hellgrammite has ‘attacked,’ except he hasn’t attacked any _one._ And Carmilla--I mean, you should have seen her face. She looked _way_ too calm for someone about to be attacked by an alien--”

“Laura, if you’re right, that means that _somehow_ Carmilla is using fake alien attacks to try and...what? Create some good press for her company?”

“You’re acting like the Karnstein family isn’t super evil and nefarious, Ell.”

“I’m just saying there are a lot less extreme ways to do it that are still evil. Besides, what alien would want to work with _her?”_

“I don’t know. That’s why we’re going to find out.”

They stopped in front of the new KarnsteinCorp Headquarters. Laura could see Ron Troupe, waiting at the top of the steps in front of the front entrance doors of the building.

“Ron, hey!”

Laura practically bounced up the steps. Ron smiled, shifting the grip he had on his briefcase.

“Laura, hey.”

She turned to look back at Ell. She waved and Ell waved back, frowning a little. Laura looked back at Ron. “I’m ready to roll!”

“Let's go. We have an appointment to keep.”

They walked inside.

“Hey, thanks for letting me shadow you,” Laura said while they waited for the elevator.

“Kirsch called me for a favor, and how can I say no? Especially after what happened with Sarah.”

Laura bit her lip. “What do you mean...?”

“You know, I didn't think he'd be ready to get back in the game so quickly.”

Laura's eyes widened. “Wait, wait _whoa,_ no, that is _not_ what this is.”

The elevator opened. He walked in, holding it open for Laura and smiling at her over his shoulder. “Sure it isn’t. But I know Kirsch wouldn't ask for a favor for just anybody.”

Laura frowned, getting into the elevator and trying to ignore his insinuations.

She had a job to do. If that meant pretending Kirsch was trying to score a date, so be it.

They reached the floor of Carmilla’s office. There was a woman sitting at a desk right outside a set of double doors.

“I have an appointment with Carmilla Karnstein,” Ron said, “Ron Troupe, Daily Planet. And my, uh...assistant.”

Laura shrugged. The secretary stood up.

“I'll let her know you're here.”

She walked inside the office.

“You need to promise me you won't do anything while we're in there,” Ron said, “I told Kirsch I'd let you watch, but you're _only_ here to watch, we clear?”

“Totally,” Laura scared, nodding. The secretary walked back out.

“She'll see you now.”

Ron straightened his tie, nodded at Laura, and they both walked inside.

The room was sleek, everything silver and white, with sun filtering through a large skylight and sliding glass doors that led to a balcony overlooking Styria City. Carmilla was sitting at a large oak desk, jotting something down on a notepad.

“Miss Karnstein?”

She looked up. When she noticed Laura her eyes widened, just for a moment, before she masked her expression again.

“Mr. Troupe.”

She stood. Laura could catch a whiff of cardamom perfume as she walked forward to stand in front of the desk. “Who's your friend? I mean, don't misunderstand, I recognize her,” she looked at Laura, “it's not every day a civilian decides to crash your press conference.”

“She's only here to observe,” Ron answered, “I assure you Laura won't be asking any questions herself.”

Laura swallowed and nodded.

“Well, let's get this over with then,” Carmilla continued, “let's sit while we get this interview underway. Couch is over there.”

There was a long couch pushed against the right wall of the office; Ron and Laura sat down. Carmilla sat on the other side.

“Okay, let's get down to the most obvious question,” Ron said, “it looks like you were targeted by an alien. How do you feel?”

“Wonderful,” Carmilla answered dryly. “Honestly I don't feel any different. I expected this to happen eventually.”

“So you weren't scared?”

“What is the point of being scared? I get death threats sent to me every day. I know people want me dead. The only thing I can control is how prepared I am for it. Hence the gun.”

“What was going through your mind in that moment?”

“Nothing besides not wanting him to kill me, I guess.”

Carmilla reached over to a bowl on the coffee table, delicately unwrapping a chocolate. Laura licked her lips.

“You must have been relieved, seeing Supergirl then.”

“I wish you'd started with that,” Carmilla sighed, popping a chocolate into her mouth. Laura leaned over to grab one herself; they were out for a reason, right?

“Asking about Supergirl?”

“That's the real story, isn't it? How I feel about getting saved by a _Super_. I'm glad she was there. The restaurant probably wishes she'd been a little less of a battering ram, but I offered to pay for the damage so I suppose no harm, no foul--I assume you'll be mentioning that I'm going to be paying for the damage in your article, right?”

“I'll make sure it's thrown in somewhere.”

“Good. Best press I've had since I moved here--and Jesus,” Carmilla wrinkled her nose, lifting her head a little to focus on Laura, “why don't you just take the whole bowl? I mean it. You keep reaching to grab more and it’s distracting.”

Laura looked down at the wrappers in her lap and realized she had kept grabbing chocolates, stuffing them into her mouth. She smiled sheepishly and took the bowl.

“So let's talk about this new statement about anti-alien tech you're planning on releasing--”

“That's just the media trying to smear me,” Carmilla answered. “Theo and I never called it anti-alien. We are planning on a line of _alien protection_ products. I don't think it's wrong to say that we might want to be prepared when aliens are capable of causing these kinds of problems.”

She shifted a little, uncomfortably, glancing upward at the clock for a moment before looking back at Ron. He wrote down what she said.

“So, can you tell us anything about what kind of ‘technology’ we can be expecting?”

Carmilla paused for a moment before she answered. Laura saw her eyes briefly flit near her desk.

“Not quite yet, Mr. Troupe, but I can assure you my old friend the Daily Planet will be the first to know.”

“It seems like a pretty big announcement to make when you’re not even ready to show us what you have.”

“The public is on the verge of panic over this recent string of attacks; Theo and I felt it was necessary to let them know that they can expect a solution soon. That’s all.”

Carmilla stood up. “I have a conference call soon, so if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my desk.”

“Just one more question,” Ron answered, standing up as well, “get this out in the open; what exactly do you think of Supergirl?”

Laura stopped mid eating another chocolate. Carmilla seemed to consider the question for a moment.

“...I think she’s causing more harm than good--”

“Whuff the huck?”

Ron and Carmilla looked back at Laura; she hadn’t even realized she’d filled her cheeks to bulging with Carmilla’s fancy chocolates. She swallowed and repeated, “what the heck, she’s saved people's’ lives!”

“Laura--”

“No, I’ll answer to that,” Carmilla interrupted, holding up her hand. She lowered it.

“Sure, she saved some people, and I’ll give her that,” Carmilla said, “I’m not like my brother. I don’t think Supergirl is secretly plotting some sort of evil scheme to take over the world. But she shows up and suddenly, aliens are wreaking havoc? That can't be a coincidence. It’s just a fact that Supers tend to attract supervillains.”

“She showed up around the same time _you_ did,” Laura pointed out, “with your big plans to sell everyone a way to protect themselves. Maybe that's less of a coincidence.”

Carmilla's eyes widened. “...This interview is over. Goodbye.”

Carmilla went back to her desk, sat down, and pointedly ignored them. Ron glared at Laura.

“Have a good day Miss Karnstein.”

They left.

“You know I did that for Kirsch because he promised me you wouldn't say anything--”

“I know. I know and I'm sorry.”

“Good reporters ask hard questions, but they don't need to be antagonistic,” he answered, “you need to work on that.”

Laura nodded silently.

Then, surreptitiously, Laura dropped her wallet. After they got to the end of the hallway Laura stopped.

“Hold on...well _dang._ Forgot my wallet! I must have dropped it. I'll meet you downstairs.”

Laura turned out her pockets to prove it, and then ran back down the hallway. She stopped and picked up her wallet.

Looked at Carmilla's door.

Lifted her glasses to use her x-ray vision.

Through the wall, she could see Carmilla use a key and reach into her desk. She took something out of it and, turning it in her hands, looked toward the door suspiciously.

“Stupid alien rights crusaders,” Laura heard Carmilla mumble to herself, “this better work or Theo is going to be such a pain in my--”

“Can I help you?”

Laura startled. Carmilla's secretary was staring at her.

“Um...no, you just...have a really nice...door.”

Laura smiled sheepishly and edged away before turning around and running to the elevator.

***

The old office they were using was useful, but still dusty. And smelled like it hadn't been opened for years.

“Ell, why are you cleaning? Is this really the right time to be cleaning?”

“Would it kill the three of you to at least use some air freshener?” Ell answered, spraying Febreze. She lifted her shirt to cover her mouth and nose so she could breathe. JP averted his eyes away from Ell's stomach politely. Laura elbowed Kirsch.

“Ouch! Super strength, bro!”

“Stop ogling my sister!” Laura hissed.

“I was not _ogling,_ whatever that means. I was just thinking that she kind of reminds me of Perry.”

“Perry White? He never struck me as a...neat freak.”

“Naw, our editor-in-chief at MatCo. She cleans obsessively. She won’t even step in my office.”

“...Okay,” Ell stopped, “I'm done. Seriously though Laura, how can you deal with this? Your sense of smell is _way_ stronger than mine.”

“I'm used to it.”

Ell frowned and leaned against the desk. JP and Kirsch were sitting in office chairs they’d manage to steal from other cubicles.

“So what’s the situation?” Kirsch asked, “Ron called me to tell me he wasn’t going to do me any more favors.”

“I’m sorry, yes I’m a little hotheaded, we’ve established that,” Laura answered, “but can we talk about the more important, seriously hinky situation going on with Carmilla Karnstein?”

Ell sighed. “Laura, I know you’re convinced that whatever Carmilla was doing was ‘mysterious’, but--”

“She took something out of her desk!”

“You told me once your x-ray vision is kind of like seeing the outlines of things, Laura.”

“And?”

“So you have no idea _what_ it was. There are a million things that Carmilla could be keeping in her desk--”

“And look at the door to make sure no one was coming back inside like she had something to hide? And talk about hoping it ‘worked?’ That it was for Theo?” Laura shook her head. “I’m telling you, something is _off._ I think--I think these alien attacks have something to do with whatever she’s going to ‘reveal’ to the public or whatever.”

“When I said she might be getting aliens to attack the city so she could sell stuff, I was _joking.”_

Laura looked at JP and Kirsch. “Well? What do you guys think?”

“I know what I think,” Kirsch answered, “we’re talking about the same lady whose brother tried to poison everyone in Metropolis with a virus that only _he_ had the cure for. I wouldn't put it past her.”

“That was...never proven,” Ell answered weakly, until everyone else glared at her. “ _Okay,_ but that was her brother, not her.”

“Jeep?”

Laura and Ell both looked at him. JP looked between them nervously.

“I think that you are right, Ell--”

Ell nodded self satisfactorily.

“-- _but,_ Laura is also right that we should certainly be cautious, and some proactive steps might be necessary.”

Laura mimicked Ell's nod. Ell stuck her tongue out at Laura impulsively.

“Then it's settled, we break in and see what Carmilla is--”

“ _BREAK IN?”_

Ell covered her mouth, and everyone froze and waited for the sound of someone coming. When they heard nothing, Ell uncovered her mouth.

“No. Nuh-uh. Not happening.”

“Ell, we have to. The only way we can know what that thing was is if we go in and see what it is.”

“Laura, you are breaking into the building of the most powerful woman in Styria, and _yes,_ including Mattie,” Ell added when all three of them opened their mouths at the same time, “her brother was a terrorist, God knows what connections she has, she still has plenty of money to do whatever she wants--”

“I thought you said we shouldn't be that worried about Carmilla,” Laura said. “Ell, I'm not twiddling my thumbs waiting for something to happen before I do something. I'm a superhero. We'll be fine.”

“We?”

“Yeah. I don't want to do it without your help.”

Ell crossed her arms. “I'm not helping you do this. It's insane.”

“Well, Kirsch, JP and I can just do it without you if you won't,” Laura retorted.

Ell narrowed her eyes.

“You know what? You're right.” She walked toward the door.

“Hey, Laura’s sister, come on,” Kirsch said, “don't get so mad.”

“No, no, I'm not mad,” Ell answered turning around, “I tell Laura to be careful, she goes out and fights Vartox. Then gets stabbed, _twice,_ but does she listen? No. Nope. Now she's just gonna do something without me. You're right Laura, clearly I'm pretty _useless.”_

Ell walked out and slammed the door behind her. Laura opened the door and stuck her head out.

“Ell, Ell get back here! You're _not_ useless, you're Willow! She's the most powerful member of the Scooby Gang! _Sis!”_

Laura turned around and closed the door. Kirsch and JP looked at her uncomfortably.

“...Are you guys with me or not?”

Kirsch raised his hand. JP watched the door with concern, but joined him. Laura cracked her knuckles.

“Alright, Scooby Gang, then we've got work to do.”

***

Laura was definitely not of the idea that breaking into the KarnsteinCorp building would be _easy._ This was a building run by a woman who was, rightfully, convinced that people were always trying to kill her at any given time. She was not going to skimp on security. But that was what having a team was for.

They quickly agreed just flying in would be too obvious. Supergirl couldn't be seen. Even late at night it was too risky. So it was back to old school black sweatpants, gloves, and a ski mask.

“Kirsch, what are those?” Laura whispered, huddling with JP and Kirsch right outside the building.

“These are gloves, dude,” Kirsch answered, slipping them on, “you said to bring 'em.”

 

“Those are _fingerless._ The whole point of gloves was so that--you know what? Forget it,” Laura shook her head. “Just don't touch anything. JP? Any luck? You've been at it awhile.”

“You are asking me to hack into the most advanced security system in the world outside, _possibly,_ the Pentagon. I may need a moment.”

JP’s fingers flew across the keyboard of his laptop. He quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead with his hat before pausing.

“...Okay. When you get in there I can put the security cameras on a loop. But I don't believe I'll be able to bypass the system for more than a few minutes at most.”

“Then that's going to have to be long enough.”

“And I'll take care of the guards, dude,” Kirsch pointed at himself, “I'm kind of an expert at distracting people. Did it for Lois all the time. Even before I met Clark.”

“Alright. Masks on.”

Laura and Kirsch pulled their ski masks down over their faces.

“So what do we do? Just go in the front door?”

“No, we're going in through the back,” Laura said, making their way behind the building, “fire escape.”

“But doesn't that only open from the inside?”

Laura looked at Kirsch, slowing down to a stop in front of the door.

“Please,” Laura said, casually leaning on the door and forcing it open--but over judging and falling on the ground.

Kirsch held his hand out. Laura floated back upright instead.

“Okay Giles, we're in,” Laura said, touching her earpiece, “are you ready?”

There was a pause, and then, _“you're in. Be quick.”_

Laura smiled. “Only way I know how to be.”

The building had been bustling with activity when she had been there with Ron. It was eerie to be back at night, with the only sounds being the footsteps of security personnel. Laura and Kirsch looked at each other.

“Kirsch--”

“Say no more, dude.”

Kirsch took off down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. When Laura started hearing what sounded like several footsteps running in the same direction, Laura decided Kirsch’s plan worked.

The elevator made noise. It was also much faster than the stairs. Laura decided to compromise, wrenching open the elevator doors and staring up at the elevator shaft. Laura jumped and flew up.

“Okay, Giles, I'm top floor,” Laura whispered, “how am I on time?”

_“I'm still managing to keep the loop going, but as I said...time is of the essence.”_

“Understood. Xander?”

_“Uh, can't talk, kinda hiding,”_ Kirsch whispered over the radio.

“Where?”

_“Vents. I'll get out, though! You do you!”_

Laura bit her lip. “...Over and out.”

Laura turned off her earpiece and crept down the hallway. She reached Carmilla's office, rubbed her hands together, and used her x-ray vision to make sure no one was in the room.

“Wait, _what?”_

Someone was in the room. Sitting at the desk. Or...with their head on the desk. Laura touched her earpiece.

“Uh, Buffy to Giles?”

_“Yes?”_

“I think Carmilla is still here. Or someone is in her office, I don't know.”

_“What are you going to do?”_

“That's why I'm asking you! I don't know!”

Laura flinched when she raised her voice and checked the room again. Carmilla hadn't moved.

_“Well, then maybe we need to abandon the--”_

“Hold on.”

Slowly, Laura pushed open the door and peeked inside.

And there was Carmilla. Sleeping.

“...We are not abandoning this mission. Keep focusing on the security system.”

Laura crept in.

Carmilla had her cheek pressed against the desk. She was starting to snore softly. Underneath her was a spread of papers, and a pen looked like it had rolled away from her hand. From what Laura could see, it was all contracts and budget reports she had been reviewing. Carmilla had been working until she’d fallen asleep from exhaustion.

And now Laura had to try and search her desk without waking Carmilla up.

She walked around the desk, making sure not to bump into Carmilla. The floor squeaked. Carmilla stirred a little and Laura froze.

“No…”

Laura’s eyes widened, but Carmilla didn’t open her eyes. Carmilla’s brow furrowed in her sleep.

“Mother, _no..._ Will…”

Carmilla whimpered. Laura started to turn red.

She was having a nightmare. Laura was watching Carmilla Karnstein have a nightmare.

And she had to admit, she was a lot less villainous when she was drooling on her budget reports and on the verge of crying in her sleep.

_“Laura? I mean...Buffy? How are you doing? Because I don't know how much longer I can keep these cameras on a loop.”_

“Right,” Laura said, whispering into her earpiece and snapping out her momentary shock. She squatted down by the desk, looking at the drawer she'd seen Carmilla use before. She grabbed the handle and pulled.

_SNAP._

Laura shushed the handle. Carmilla's brow furrowed and she shifted, but otherwise didn't say anything. Laura fumbled until she could grip the edge of the drawer and pull it out.

It was a small round device about the size of Laura's palm. She grabbed it.

“ _Victory!”_ Laura whispered to herself.

“Wha…?”

Laura yelped and scrambled backwards. Carmilla blinked, rubbing her head while Laura hid behind a fake tree in the corner of the room--which did nothing to actually hide her.

After a moment Carmilla lowered her head again.

“Wow that was--”

And then Carmilla jerked awake as every alarm in the building went off.

_“Um, Laur--Buffy? I can't bypass the security system anymore. You need to get out of there.”_

“What the frilly hell is this?!”

Carmilla stalked out of her office, and amazingly, was too focused on finding her security personnel to notice Laura cowering in the corner.

_“Uh, Buffy? I managed to get out the fire exit but I don't think that's a great idea. They're gonna find it pretty quick.”_

“It's okay. The office has a balcony. I'll be fine.”

Laura stepped out into the balcony. She was about to jump down when she heard the approaching footsteps of a guard.

“Oh _crap!”_

Laura stuffed the device into her pocket.

The guard stepped out onto the balcony.

Laura was already hiding underneath.

She couldn't risk him seeing her fly away. So she waited. She saw the flashlight over the edge, flattening herself against the underside of the balcony. When she heard the footsteps walking away, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“ _Pssst,_ hey L-Dog!”

Laura squinted. She saw Kirsch waving at her from the ground.

“Xander,” Laura hissed into her earpiece, “first off, remember the codenames second, get out of--”

Laura felt the device slide out of her pocket.

_“No!”_

She made a grab and missed. Laura froze; she just felt so _stupid_ , how could she have let that happen? How could this be such a disaster--

“I got it!”

She saw Kirsch run and then make a flying leap, rolling clumsily and skidding on the ground. Laura let herself float down and kneel by his side.

“Kirsch? Kirsch! Are you okay? Say something?”

Kirsch rolled onto his back. “... _Dude.”_

He sat up and grinned, holding up the device triumphantly. Laura covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

“Holy Hufflepuff, you _caught it!”_

“Hell yeah I did! Never mess with the badass normal, am I right?”

“Totally!”

Laura hugged him so hard that she lifted him off the ground, and started to walk away to their rendezvous point. When they reached it--they'd agreed to meet in the alley behind a coffee place at the end of the block--Laura put Kirsch down.

“Jeep?”

JP looked up from his laptop. “Oh, thank God you're both okay.”

“Ever any doubt?” Kirsch held up the device. “We got it!”

“That's what you were looking for?”

“Not only did we get what we wanted and not get caught, I can _also_ confirm that Carmilla Karnstein drools in her sleep.”

Laura and Kirsch high fived while JP held the little machine in his hands, humming thoughtfully.

“What, JP?”

“Well, we have it now,” he said, “so...what is it?”

Laura looked at Kirsch. He looked back at her.

They both looked at JP.

“Well, I mean...clearly…”

“Dude, I think...um…”

After a moment of stammering, Laura finally hit her head against the wall of the alley with an exasperated groan.


	3. Hellgrammite pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and her friends realize that Carmilla's device might spell disaster for the aliens of Styria City. But with the Hellgrammite still on the loose, could it also be the key to finding a dangerous criminal?

 

 

* * *

 

Carmilla didn't like Theo’s insistence on the dinners.

They were awkward and uncomfortable. She genuinely couldn't tell if Theo’s insistence on flirting with her was because he truly did not give a shit that she said she wasn’t interested, or if it was some kind of power play, but either way he kept insisting on private ‘business meetings.’

Carmilla really didn't want to be alone with him when she broke this particular piece of news, either. But if she had to, it had to at least be on her own ground.

“Carmilla, thank you for inviting me to your apartment this time.”

“Well, I didn't feel like going out.”

“It's a very nice place,” Theo remarked, sitting down at the table, “pretty bare, though.”

“It's a place to keep my things.”

Carmilla sat down across from him, food already prepared. She spooned some couscous into her plate. “Did you want some? I have a personal chef on call, and he's excellent--”

“We both know why I'm here, Carmilla.”

She frowned and pushed the plate away from her. “Fine. We do.”

“That statement you gave about the ‘false alarm’ at your building?”

“Not false.”

Theo steepled his fingers together. “What happened?”

“We're not sure. Some punks broke in, but as far as we could tell one was just running up and down the hallways whooping and swinging his arms like a neanderthal. We never saw the other one but there were...definitely two. At least.”

“And you know because…?”

Carmilla sighed. “My desk was forced open and an early prototype of the scanner was stolen.”

Theo didn't say anything at first. He took a slow sip of his drink.

“Oh Christ, Theo, come off it.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“With that look on your face? You don’t need to.”

“I'm just trying not to sound too _frustrated.”_

“You're pissed. Just say you're pissed--”

“You're damn right I'm pissed!”

Theo banged his hand on the table and Carmilla didn't even flinch. “If you spill one _drop_ of wine, you are buying me a new tablecloth.”

Theo stood up. “Will you please explain to me how two people managed to break into a heavily guarded building?”

“They hacked the security system. The cameras and the sensors were on a loop for ten minutes.”

“And they managed to break into your office?”

“Yes. My desk drawer was forced open and the scanner was...well, gone.”

“That is not a safe place to keep things.”

“It was reinforced. I still don’t understand how they could have forced it open without the key...”

“Apparently not reinforced enough.”

“I'm not letting you scold me like a child, Straka,” Carmilla answered. “If you're just going to tell me off, the door is behind you.”

Theo crossed his arms, sucking a breath in through his nose.

“...So what do you want to do now?”

Carmilla took a sip of her drink--not alcoholic, but she let Theo think that--and answered, “I don't want to bring the police into this.”

“We need to get this squared away, Carmilla. We should spin this for sympathy--”

“I run a technology company and I use my own tech in our security systems. I'm not going to let it get out that our systems can be bypassed by some yahoo with a laptop.”

“Or you don't want to get it out to someone in particular. Are you afraid of what your _Mommy_ would think?”

Carmilla stood up. “You need to watch yourself.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Not so friendly advice.”

They stared each other down.

“...It's not even developed yet,” Carmilla continued. “There's not a lot a competitor can do with it. I don't think we need to be that worried. It's just the skeleton, pretty much. Anyone could have gotten as far as we did if they wanted to make one. And getting it back doesn’t stop them from telling the press about it if they want to.”

“Then why steal it?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Maybe they didn't know that.”

“Has there been anything suspicious? Anyone?”

“Not--”

Carmilla paused for a moment. “--No. Not that I can think of.”

(She was loathed to listen to what Theo would have to say if Carmilla brought up _those_ particular suspicions.)

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Just handle this.”

They both sat back down. Carmilla grabbed her plate again.

“Believe me,” Carmilla said, taking a bite, “I've got it covered.”

***

Ell turned the small white device in her hands, brow furrowed with thought. Laura, Kirsch, and JP were crowded around her at Laura's kitchen table.

“...Yeah this is definitely not something I've seen before.”

“Uh, yeah, that's why we wanted to show you,” Laura said.

“What did you see her do with it?”

“I don't know, she was just kind of holding it.”

“Can't you take it apart, bro?” Kirsch asked.

“Not if I have no idea what it does. Hold on.”

“There is a little depression on it,” JP suggested. “Maybe it was for fingerprints?”

Ell bit her lip. “Okay, we'll give it a shot.”

She leaned her body back and pressed her thumb against it.

_Bing._

“...That’s it?” Laura asked.

Kirsch grabbed it and tried it. The device made the same sound.

“Okay that's useless.”

JP tried it and got the same result, passing it to Laura--

_BEEEEEEEEEEEE--_

“What the _Slytherin?”_

Laura dropped it. JP picked it up.

“Well that's strange.”

“I didn't do anything!”

Kirsch crossed his arms. “Except _you're_ not human.”

Laura looked at Ell. “So it could tell I'm an alien. She’s making something that can tell if people are aliens!”

JP started walking toward the window.

“Okay, let's not jump to conclusions--”

“Then what else could it be?”

Ell didn’t answer at first.

“Maybe it’s...I don’t know, maybe it tests blood sugar.”

“ _Really?”_

“Well Laura, you’re Kryptonian, it’s very possible your blood sugar levels are outside what would be considered a healthy range for a human--”

“Yeah Ell, Carmilla keeps a blood sugar reader locked in a drawer in her office. Because she has diabetes she never told anyone about.”

Ell held up her hands. “I'm just saying not to get ahead of ourselves--”

“May I?”

JP held a flower in his hand he'd grabbed from a pot on Laura's windowsill. He pressed one of the petals to the scanner and pulled it away when it made the same sound it made with Laura.

“So does the flower have low blood sugar?” Kirsch asked.

“Doubtful,” JP answered. “I don't think this is scanning for aliens. I think this device only detects whether something has the criteria of being human.”

“A biometric scanner?” Ell asked him.

“Certainly.”

“What's the difference?” Laura asked.

“Well, it's not an alien detector, it's a human detector,” Ell said, “which I guess isn't...much better, but at least that means it can't be _totally_ accurate.”

“Oh absolutely,” JP said. , “it can’t tell the difference between an alien or a plant. You’d have to force someone to use it--”

“--And even then I’d love to know what the baseline is that was installed in this,” Ell continued. “Maybe a normal resting heartbeat range? That’s the first thought I had.”

“Humans can’t be the only alien species to fall within that heartbeat range though,” JP answered. “Hardly seems accurate.”

“It's clearly a prototype,” Ell agreed, “I'll need to play around with the inner workings to see.”

“Are you taking it to the Summer Society?” Laura asked.

“Laura, don't talk about that around--”

“Uh, dude, Clark and I are best friends,” Kirsch said. “He told me all about you guys.”

“Clark?” JP said.

“Wait, _he_ knows?” Laura asked, “does he know _you_ work there?”

“Oh my, it's Clark Kent isn't it?” JP asked.

“No,” Ell answered. “Superman isn't huge on working for the government. He doesn't deal with us.”

“ _Clark Kent_ is _Superman..._ actually now that you say it it’s rather obvious--”

“The point is,” Ell continued, “I kind of want to see what I can do with it first. Can I take it home?”

“Could I help?” JP asked.

Ell smiled at him. “Sure. I have a _ton_ of toys the we can use from the Summer Society to pick this apart.”

“Well there's nothing like reverse engineering biometric scanners to get the blood pumping,” JP answered. “I’d love to help you. It would be a learning experience to work with someone so brilliant--”

“Okay, are you guys flirting, being nerds, or both?” Kirsch interrupted.

“Um…” Ell shrugged and smiled at JP sheepishly. “A _little_ of both?”

JP coughed and adjusted his collar.

“ _Oookay,_ as thrilled as I am that you guys are getting along,” Laura said, “I think we all need to call it a night.”

“Yeah,” Kirsch said, “I've got to get my zs if I want to be in top shape for work tomorrow. Layouts don't, uh...lay out themselves.”

“Great work Kirsch,” Laura said, “we couldn't have gotten this without you.”

Kirsch grinned and fist bumped her. “Any time, L-Dog,” Kirsch answered, “any time. I'll wait for you outside, JP.”

“I can call you, Ell?”

“Uh, yeah,” she answered, clasping her hands behind her back, “we can get to work.”

“And I'll see you, Laura?”

“Of course! See ya, Jeep.”

JP bowed slightly before he left. Ell rubbed her eyes and started to stand up.

“I should probably--”

“Ell, wait,” Laura grabbed her wrist, “stay?”

Ell sat back down. “...Okay.”

“It was really nice of you to come down this late to look at this for us, sis,” Laura said, “thank you.”

Ell flashed a small smile. “Of course I did.”

“Because...you know, I wasn't sure you were going to want to after you stormed out.”

Ell looked down at the table.

“Laura,” she sighed, “I will _always_ come when you ask me for help. Always have and always will.”

“Except--”

“Okay, except for when you broke into a building, fair?”

“Fair. Okay,” Laura stood up, “I think we need a break. How about you?”

Ell laughed. “What I _need_ is bed.”

“So, take my couch and we can make tomorrow a sister day. I have a day off I can use. I don't need to save my sick days for actually being sick.”

“And you think I can just take off?”

“Please. _You've_ never taken a sick day because you're a workaholic.”

“...I'll grab the blankets from the closet while you pull the bed out of the futon.”

“Yay!”

Ell got up and walked to the closet. Laura twisted around in her seat, biting her lip.

“Ell, you know I don't think you're useless, right?”

“I know you don't Laura,” Ell answered, her back to her while she rummaged through the closet.

“I'm serious. You do so much to help me! Like...like that couch.”

Ell turned her head halfway back to her. “The couch?”

“Remember when I tried to put it together? I had no idea what the instructions said. I spent four hours trying to figure it out before I finally called you--”

“--and when I showed up there were holes in the wall where you'd thrown the metal pieces.”

“And then you showed up, and you could pronounce the weird as heck Swedish stuff, and you showed me how to put it together. I couldn’t just punch it together. So you know...I do need you.”

Ell shook her head fondly, pulling a blanket and pillow out of the closet.

“For IKEA furniture,” Ell said, “thanks.”

Laura opened her mouth to protest, but Ell walked forward, giving Laura a quick kiss on the head.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, sis, but I think I just want to go to bed for now,” Ell said, “night.”

Laura frowned, but didn’t push the issue as Ell pulled the couch out and set up her bed.

***

Cooking enough breakfast for both of them was an endeavor that required a lot of sweat, a lot of burners going at once, and a _lot_ of bacon.

All topped by a very hungry and impatient Laura.

“Ell, is anything done yet?” Laura groaned, rubbing her stomach on the couch, “I'm _starving.”_

“Patience is a virtue, Laura! Here,” Ell turned around and tossed an apple in the air, “eat this to tide you over.”

Laura shot into the air and landed back on the couch. “I don't even like the red ones. I only keep them for you when you come over.”

“Well, eat one anyway. Remember sis, just because you're not overweight--”

 _“--_ doesn't mean I'm not malnourished, I know,” Laura finished, biting into the apple with a loud _crunch._

“Exactly. A growing Kryptonian needs vitamins,” Ell looked back at the stove. “So you want me to use _all_ the bacon?”

“Absolutely.”

“I _could_ put some of the bacon in the pancakes,” Ell suggested. Laura’s jaw drop dropped.

“That. Is. _Genius._ ”

“They didn't grant me a phD for nothin’.”

Laura stretched. Pancakes and sister time was pretty much the perfect morning. There was a knock on the door.

“I've got it Ell, you just focus on those pancakes!”

Laura jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it.

And stood face to face with Carmilla Karnstein.

“You're the woman who--”

_SLAM._

“Laura, who was that?”

Laura had her back pressed against the door. “Carmilla Karnstein is outside.”

_“What?”_

Laura locked the door. “What do we do?”

Ell pulled Laura closer to her.

“Get behind me and let me handle this,” Ell whispered, “and don't say _anything.”_

Ell wiped pancake mix on her jeans, striding over to the door and opening it.

“...Hello?”

Carmilla blinked for a moment. “This is where Laura Hollis lives, right?”

“This is her apartment, yes. I'm her sister,” Ell reached into her pocket and pulled out an ID, “Eileen Hollis, FBI.”

“Carmilla Karnstein.”

“I know. Which is why we're a little confused as to why you’re paying a visit to the rent controlled side of Styria.”

“Given the nature of the matter I thought this warranted a...personal visit.”

Ell raised an eyebrow. “What exactly is the ‘nature?’”

“Do you know where she was last night?”

“With me,” Ell answered immediately, which wasn't entirely a lie.

“All night?”

“All night. And I'm sorry, is this an interrogation?”

Carmilla tried to get a better look inside the apartment at Laura, but Ell wouldn't move.

“Can I talk to her?”

“You think I'm dumb enough to let a Karnstein in my little sister's house?”

Carmilla's jaw worked back and forth. She lowered her voice.

“Listen,” she said, “your sister has a bad habit of being in places one wouldn't expect and giving me headaches. I think we both know why I'm here.”

“I don't know what you're talking about and you need to _go.”_

Ell tried to close the door and Carmilla stopped it with a hand.

“All it took was some googling to figure out where she lived,” Carmilla said, “it _also_ didn't take me that long to learn about your childhood home in Crowley, your father Sherman Hollis…”

Ell's eyes widened. She walked out into the hallway, slowly, and Carmilla stepped backwards. Laura watched them both from behind the door.

“Is that a threat?” Ell asked quietly, “did you just threaten an _FBI agent?”_

“I never threatened anything. Just telling you what I know.”

“If you had proof my sister did anything, there would be police officers here right now,” Ell said, “and, considering you released a statement saying that nothing happened last night, clearly you don't want anyone to know we're having this conversation. So why don't you leave before the neighbors wake up. _Now._ And if you are anywhere near Laura again I'm arresting you for harassment.”

Carmilla didn’t answer. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Ell stared back at her.

“You realize this isn’t over?”

“You realize how thrilled the FBI would be if they had an excuse to take down a Karnstein? I would be promoted.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but turned and walked back down the hallway.

“Laura, I-- _really?”_

Laura dropped the piece of bacon in her hand and swallowed. “What? You had everything handled out there, you were badass!”

Ell grabbed a piece of bacon. Her jaw was clenched, and she gripped the edge of the counter tightly with her free hand. “Laura, I need you to tell JP to dig up everything he can on Carmilla and Theo. I mean _everything._ We need to stop them.”

“What happened to being careful and not messing with the most powerful woman in Styria?”

“That was before she threatened my family,” Ell answered. She bit off a tip of bacon with a _snap._ “The bitch is going _down.”_

Laura grinned. “ _Whoo!”_

***

Kirsch wasn't waiting by her desk to say good morning like he normally did.

“Hey JP, have you seen Kirsch?”

“I assume he's in his office. Why?”

“He's normally already up here to say good morning. I even brought leftovers of Ell’s pancakes as a thank you for helping us,” Laura shook the paper bag a little, “and do you know how hard it is for me to not eat these?”

“Quite hard?”

“ _Quite_ hard! Here,” Laura fished one out of the bag and gave it to him, “I’m going to go find Kirsch before I lose my last shred of willpower.”

JP nibbled on his and hummed appreciatively. Laura walked down to Kirsch’s office. It was cleaner than it had been the last time she was there. She realized after a moment that it was because everything was packed in boxes.

“Kirsch?”

He startled, turning around. He had been packing something into a box on his desk.

“L-Dog! Uh, hey. What's up.”

“Kirsch, why are you packing…?”

“What do you mean? This stuff? Just, uh, cleaning.”

“I'm not an idiot Kirsch, come on. We both know you never clean. You can barely dress yourself.”

Kirsch looked down at his own half tucked in dress shirt.

“...Fine. The boss lady isn't happy with me.”

“You got _fired?”_

“No. I'm quitting before she fires me.”

“How-- _why?_ You've been doing a great job! I mean, as far as I know…”

“She called me into her office yesterday when you were out,” Kirsch answered, “and she gave me an ultimatum. She said she was tired of waiting and if I didn't get her the interview with Supergirl by the end of the week I should pack my things and go. So...I'm packing my things.”

Laura watched Kirsch continue to throw things into a box, jaw dropping in shock. “So you're just _going?”_

“What other option do I have?”

“I know what option I have,” Laura answered, “I'll just have to talk to Mattie.”

“Laura, _no,”_ Kirsch stopped packing and walked toward her. “Look, I'll be a-okay, dude. I already messaged Clark, and I can get my old job at the Planet back no problem. It's not like it's ruining my life or anything, you don't need to do me a favor--”

“But Kirsch, _I_ don't want you to go.”

Kirsch's eyes widened. “...You don't?”

It surprised Laura too.

“I don't. Kirsch, you've _helped._ If it wasn't for you we would have never been able to grab Carmilla's alien scanner because it would have smashed against the street. And you...you and JP actually believe in me. My own sister barely tolerates me being Supergirl. I don't want to lose a member of my team here.”

“But Mattie is gonna eat you _alive,_ bro. Are you sure you want to do that? I don't want you to risk your secret identity for me. I'm not worth it.”

“Wilson Kirsch, I asked you to break into an office building with me. You could have been arrested. You could have been _hurt._ But you did not even hesitate. You don't have to be afraid to ask me for help. You've earned it. This is the least I could do. Now put your stuff back where it belongs, and for the love of Rao,” Laura pushed the paper bag into his arms, “ _please_ eat these before I do because I can't resist the smell for much longer.”

Kirsch looked in the bag. “Dude, pancakes? _Sweet!”_

“Yep. My sister's recipe.”

Kirsch took a bite. “They're cold and they're _still_ awesome. I didn't know Ell could cook.”

“Ell is pretty much the definition of a mom friend,” Laura answered, “of _course_ she learned how to cook. Now are you going to unpack or what?”

Kirsch grinned, turning around and dumping the box back on his desk.

***

Ell was well versed in multi tasking.

Helping her dad take care of a teenage Kryptonian while maintaining a perfect GPA and filling out college applications? Not a problem. Becoming the top scientist in the Summer Society in just two years while making sure she was always on time for sister night? Easy. So grilling Laura on interview questions while working with JP to dissect a piece of technology was a piece of cake.

“Okay, Supergirl--JP, may you hand me that screwdriver, please?--tell me about your childhood again.”

Laura hovered above Ell's couch, flipping through channels. “I was born on Krypton, and sent to earth to protect my cousin Kal--”

“You can't say Superman is your cousin!” Ell exclaimed. JP handed her the screwdriver.

“Why…?”

“Because Superman has an entire rogues gallery full of people who would love to kill his family.”

She carefully spread each part of the scanner out on the table. JP examined them and continued taking notes.

“I believe you were right,” he said, “one of the components of the scanner appears to be a pulse reader.”

“Okay, Laura, tell me about yourself again while I look at this--what do you think that is, JP?”

“I was from the dying planet Krypton. My parents sent me to Earth but I was knocked off course and thrown into a place called the Phantom Zone but now I'm here. Vague enough?”

“Sure. Family?”

“Can't tell you that.”

“In _any_ detail?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Just keep it as vague as possible and you'll be okay. The less Supergirl has in common with Laura Hollis the better. So when are you having this interview?”

“I don’t know for sure. But Supergirl needs to tell Mattie she’ll do one by the end of the week.” Laura said, biting her lip. “How is working with that doo-hickey coming?”

“Well, it’s just as we suspected,” JP said, “the scanner makes its assessments using a series of biometric markers.”

“But JP and I were thinking, maybe we could use this to help us find the Hellgrammite,” Ell continued, “seeing as he has a humanoid form we're not familiar with. This would see right through it.”

“I can't just force a bunch of people to put their fingers on that thing though.”

“Well obviously it would require some adjustments,” JP answered, “but imagine how useful it would be as a long range scanner!”

“You can do that?”

“Theoretically it's possible,” Ell answered as she continued fiddling with it, “I was just thinking that if we could alter it with some parts from the Summer Society we could change it so it fires short electromagnetic pulses at a low frequency and then measures the resulting bioelectric response for irregularities.”

Laura blinked.

“If you hit someone with an EMP it makes them heat up. The Hellgrammite isn't going to heat up the same way because of how his cells are structured. It's also _way_ less likely for other alien species to have the exact same cell structure so there's less room for error.”

“As long as it works. I'd like a win under my belt so I have something good to talk about with Mattie.”

The Hellgrammite’s attacks had been getting more frequent, the pattern by now clearly emerging. There would be an attack in a crowded public space, property would be destroyed, maybe a few people would be hurt incidentally by shattered glass or fallen brick, and the alien would disappear by the time Laura got there.

The radio crackled to life. Something about an armored truck robbery. Laura smiled sheepishly at her sister.

“Ell--”

“You better get on that, Supergirl.”

“I love you! See you guys later.”

Laura ran out of the apartment. Ell sighed quietly to herself.

“Laura is bulletproof, Ell,” JP said, “she'll be fine.”

“I know.”

“Would you...like to talk about what is bothering you then?”

Ell looked at JP, who tilted his head a little, waiting for an answer.

“...No, not at all.”

JP shrugged. “Then please, pass the screwdriver back to me.”

Ell did, and they both silently returned to their work.

***

“Alright ladies, gentlemen, and in-between,” Mel announced, walking back and forth, “this alien has been eluding capture for over a week now, so someone start giving me some ideas.”

Laura was getting the opportunity to learn all the inner workings of the Summer Society through shadowing her sister. Her newest discovery was the ‘war room.’ It was one large room, no tables or chairs and bare walls. Just Director Callis, a whiteboard, and her most trusted, highest ranked members of the Society.

And one Laura, at Ell’s request.

“Maybe we just need to start over,” Ell suggested, “start with everything we know and go from there.”

“Okay. What do we know?”

LaFontaine, who Ell had introduced to Laura as her lab partner (“And the only person here as smart as your sister,” as they'd introduced themselves) stood up and started writing on the whiteboard.

“Well, we know he doesn't strike the same area twice,” LaFontaine said, “first time was uptown, then a restaurant in the business district, another in the shopping district--”

“And so far any civilian casualties have been incidental,” Ell added, “unless someone engages him directly he doesn't target civilians, with the exception of Carmilla Karnstein.”

“Not necessarily,” LaFontaine said, “the events there are a little fuzzy. He ran into the room and she pulled the gun. He might not have been planning to attack her at all--”

“I don't think that's a coincidence,” Laura interrupted.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Laura. She shrugged.

“I'm just saying that the Karnsteins tend to be involved with aliens. If she was there it was for a reason. How do we know she's not behind these…?”

Mel put her hands on her hips. “We have zero proof she has any involvement with this whatsoever.”

“But--”

“ _End_ of discussion Supergirl. Johnson, any luck coming up with a trap?”

Laura pouted.

“That's a negative, Director Callis. We thought he might be attracted to chlorine, but we've tried disguising DEO vehicles as shipping trucks and so far, nothing. He has to be getting it somewhere else.”

“Have we searched any chemical plants?”

“Any abandoned ones have been searched. A working one is going to have cameras, people and trucks going in and out...this Hellgrammite is smart. It's too risky for him.”

“It's not a problem of risk,” Mel answered, “he's got to be getting his food from somewhere. Keep looking.”

“You know at the moment I see one option,” LaFontaine said, “there's always just setting up at the next big public event and hoping he shows up.”

Mel’s brow furrowed. “I...kind of wish that we actually had a _plan--”_

“Well that's kind of a plan,” Laura offered, “just with a lot of...grey area?”

Mel didn't look happy so Laura added, “besides, Ell, couldn't you just try using--”

Laura heard Ell humming. It was too low and soft for anyone else to hear but easy for Laura to pick up. The quiet _hmmmm_ was a signal they'd used since they were kids, to help Laura navigate conversations, especially when she was first adjusting to earth. It meant a lot of things. _That's not normal for a human to say. No one is going to understand that. You can’t share that, it's too dangerous._

All of them fell into the same category of _don't say that._ And even though it happened way less often, Laura still stopped immediately when she heard it.

“--your superior intellect to come up with a way to find him. That’s it.”

Everyone looked at Laura a little strangely.

“...Styria has its annual labor day parade in a few days,” Ell offered, “that seems like a soft target for an alien attack.”

Mel tapped her foot impatiently. “Then fine. I want agents in plain clothes along the parade route. Supergirl, I assume you'll want to be there?”

“With bells on my toes,” Laura answered confidently, to which everyone else gave her weird looks again. Laura smiled sheepishly.

“In the meantime, I want all our tech guys working on trying to salvage any more of his file. Most of it is still corrupted and if we can figure out what the hell he looks like incognito, that'd make our job a lot easier.”

Everyone agreed.

“Good. Meeting adjourned.”

Laura lingered so she could walk out with Ell. “What was with that, Ell?” She whispered.

“I don't want Mel to know what I'm working on, that's a surefire way to another suspension.”

“But your scanner would be helpful.”

“Do _you_ want to tell her how we got it?”

Laura's eyes widened.

“That's what I thought.”

“I don't understand why you're so loyal to her,” Laura continued, “she's such a _jerk.”_

Ell turned her head from Laura.

“Ell…”

“Without going into too much detail, since it was years ago,” Ell said, “I probably have Mel to thank for saving my life. ”

The statement lingered until Ell added, “now, you have to get back to work. I'll show Mel once JP and I get it working, okay?”

Laura hugged Ell and agreed. Mel came up behind Ell, who watched Laura fly off.

“Doctor Hollis,” she said, “quick word.”

“Sure Mel, of course.”

“I've been getting the feeling you're starting to get a little restless.”

Ell turned her head to look at her. “What do you mean?”

“I'm just reminding you, you're not a field agent,” Mel answered, “and rules are rules. You're not going to be at that parade, we need you here. Understood?”

It had been in the back of Ell’s mind, logically. She wasn't expecting to be there, and why would she?

But the thought of Laura telling Ell she didn't need her still stung a little, no matter how much Laura tried to make amends. The thought of sitting in a safe, underground metal box while Laura risked her life hurt the more she thought about it--

“Then I want to retake my field exam.”

She took in Mel's incredulous look and fought the urge to back down immediately.

“Ell, you've taken it more than anyone else. You're clearly not cut out for it.”

“Well let me try!”

“I already have. Several times.”

“That isn’t fair,” Ell argued, “you let people try more than once. There’s no _limit._ That’s what you told me when I started training!”

“Well, I am your boss and I decided that for you, I’m making an _exception.”_

Ell swallowed. Her face burned and, as Mel turned and started to walk away, shaking her head, Ell replied:

“W-well then I'm--I quit.”

Mel froze.

“Don't be stupid, Ell.”

“I mean it. Either you respect me enough to let me try again or I quit. Find another scientist.”

Mel turned around. “Please. You're bluffing.”

Ell’s jaw clenched. “I joined the Summer Society to protect my sister,” she answered, “now that she's off doing dangerous things anyway I'm not going to be doing that if I can't be out _there,_ helping her. If I fail, fine, I fail. But I want that test.”

Mel didn't answer at first.

“We both know that's not true,” she finally decided on saying, “Ell, you did not just join for your sister. You joined because you knew you owed it to yourself not to throw your life down the drain. But, seeing as you're stubborn as hell and I don't want to lose my best scientist...fine. You can have your test.”

Mel walked away, adding as she walked, “training room tomorrow.”

Ell watched her walk away, shook her head, and turned around.

As soon as she did, she finally stopped holding her breath.

***

“Okay Ell, come on, _harder!_ You literally can’t hurt me, come on!”

Laura’s feet were planted squarely on the mat in the training room, holding up her hands as Ell threw punch after punch. She stopped, putting her hands behind her head and taking a deep breath.

“Okay, I think I punched away most of my nerves, Laur, thanks.”

“You’re going to do great Ell!” Laura exclaimed, “when you win we can get ice cream to celebrate.”

Ell narrowed her eyes. “ _You_ just want an excuse for ice cream, don’t you?”

“What? _No--”_

“Because if it is, then we better be getting ice cream as a consolation prize if I lose, too.”

Laura grinned. “Sure. But you _won’t.”_

“We’ll see about that.”

Mel walked into the room. She looked at Laura.

“Why is Supergirl here?”

“Geez, Mel, we’re not in front of other people. You can use my _name.”_

Mel waited for Ell to give an answer.

“She wanted to support me,” Ell said, “she can go now.”

“What? No! I wanna watch!”

“You really don’t want to watch,” Mel said.

Ell put her hands on her hips. “Why, because you think I’ll lose? That’s--”

“That wasn’t a dig at _you,_ delicate flower,” Mel interrupted, copying Ell’s stance, “I’m saying that because I don’t want her to be tempted to break up the fight. It’s going to get pretty brutal if you’re so intent on _winning_ this time.”

“Oh. Well. Laura, you need to wait outside. She’s right.”

Laura pouted. “But _Ell--”_

“This isn’t going to take long anyway,” Mel said, “go.”

“Wait outside for me.”

Laura left reluctantly--but not before giving Ell a high five.

“You _got this.”_

After she left, Mel said, “just so you know, ‘this isn’t going to take long’ _was_ a dig.”

“Haha,” Ell answered, getting into a fighting stance, “are we going to do this or what?”

They started circling. “I’ll even let you make the first move if you want, Doctor, let’s go.”

Ell grit her teeth and struck first, with a hard punch. Mel deflected it, bringing up her hand and letting the punch slide off to the side. She stepped in closer, getting her other arm across Ell’s neck to push her down and knee her.

 

“You overcommitted to that punch,” Mel said casually.

Ell doubled over. Mel struck her again, a hard elbow right between her shoulder blades.

“Left yourself wide open.”

The blow made Ell drop to one knee.

“Done yet?”

Instead of answering, Ell sprung forward, grabbing Mel around the legs and taking her down.

“...Wow, I am actually mildly impressed.”

Ell hesitated for a fraction of a second at the rare compliment from Mel--just long enough for Mel to flip them both over.

“Although I’m not that impressed that you’d let yourself get--”

Ell threw a jab that Mel deflected. She pinned her wrists down before she could try and throw another.

“--distracted. Come on, Hollis. This is fun but I’m going to get bored soon.”

“You want me to quit?”

Mel leaned in closer, and Ell didn’t waste any time thinking; she reacted.

She headbutted Mel.

Mel was taken aback from the force of the hit, and Ell threw Mel off of her. She scrambled to her feet.

“Oh my God! _Ha!_ Oh man I wish these walls weren’t lead lined, Laura,” she looked toward the door, “were you listening to that hit? And _oooooow,”_ Ell clutched her head, “ _not_ going to do that again if I can help it--”

Mel brought an arm around her neck from behind and Ell immediately tucked in her chin, throwing her elbow.

“How are you not even out of breath?”

Mel tightened her grip. Ell slammed her fist into Mel’s knee and kicked her shin as hard as she could. She finally loosened her grip just enough that Ell could get away, turning around and throwing a kick. Mel deflected it and countered with a punch, hitting Ell squarely and making her stumble back.

Mel kept coming, keeping Ell on the defensive until she was backed against the wall. She tried to protect her face from a series of hook punches, some of which landed.

“Okay, we’re done here,” Mel said, stepping back from a heavily breathing Ell, “you would have been dead by now in a real fight. Good try, but this field exam is over.”

“...Again,” Ell said, as Mel turned and started to walk back to the door.

“What?”

Ell got into her fighting stance again. “ _Rematch.”_

“Hollis, come on--”

Ell didn’t wait for her to finish and tried to kick her. Mel caught her ankle and pulled her off balance so she fell to the ground.

“Rematch over.”

“ _Again.”_

Ell struggled back to her feet. Instead of waiting, Mel threw a punch that connected with Ell’s jaw. She followed it by grabbing Ell and kneeing her in the stomach again. Ell gasped, clutching her stomach. She stumbled forward with another punch that Mel sidestepped, pushing her away.

“Ell, you _lost.”_

“No, I want to keep...going...now!”

She kept throwing weak punches and kicks that Mel countered. But every time she’d land a hit, Ell would shake her head and keep going. Mel finally sidestepped and grabbed her wrist after another desperate jab, yanking her forward so she’d hit the wall. Mel spun around.

“This time, _stay down!”_

Mel slammed Ell’s face into the wall and ended it with one more punch to the back of her head. She stepped back when Ell turned around, slowly, breathing ragged and nose bloody. She brought her fists up.

“Oh, for the _love of--”_

Mel stopped talking when Ell finally leaned back against the wall, sliding down and closing her eyes.

***

“Hey bros! Check it out! Your boy Kirsch came with _pizza!”_

Kirsch burst into Ell’s apartment, holding up the food triumphantly. JP trailed behind him with a bottle of soda. When they both saw Ell, they froze.

“Uh--”

“Miss Ell--”

“She's fine guys,” Laura said, rubbing her back gently. The boys dropped their things on the table and crowded around her.

“But she has a black eye! And her nose is all busted up! Whose butt do we need to kick?”

“No one is beating anyone up guys!”

“I could transfer all the money in their bank account to a charity of your choosing,” JP offered.

“Better yet, we could use the money to pay someone _else_ to beat him up, I mean how awesome would that--”

“Guys, I'm fine,” Ell finally said. “Laura accidentally hit me, that's all.”

“Um, yeah,” Laura said, “with a, um...a baseball.”

“You play baseball?”

“You play it with Ell?”

“How did you give her a black eye _and_ hurt her--”

“Just _shut up,_ please?” Ell snapped.

Kirsch and JP stopped. Ell held her head.

“I’m...I’m sorry guys, that was rude. I just have a headache.”

“Maybe we should skip game night dude,” Kirsch said, “we get pretty loud when we start playing Monopoly. Don’t want to make it worse.”

“Yeah,” Laura agreed, “we should talk strategy anyway. Ell, do you think you can get the doo-hickey--”

“It's an electromagnetic extraterrestrial detection apparatus.”

“Right. Can you get the doo-hickey apparatus working before the Labor Day parade?”

“If I can sneak a few more components from work, sure,” Ell answered.

“Great! Then it’s just a matter of finding him and,” Laura hit her fist again an open palm, “ _boom,_ Hellgrammite captured!”

“Mm-hm,” Ell mumbled, still absent-mindedly fiddling with the circuits of the machine. Kirsch raised his hand.

“Dude, I love a good parade! What can me and JP do to help?”

“The three of you are going to back me up,” Laura answered, “I...well I'm sure you guys can help me do something. Right Ell?”

Ell stopped looking at the device. She looked at the group.

“Guys, I can't be there.”

Kirsch paused, mid lifting the pizza box. Laura grabbed a slice. “Why not? Come on, we need ya’ there!”

“I can't.”

“Ell, what happened to you'd always help when I needed it?”

“I _am._ I'll have the scanner finished before the parade starts. You can pick it up from me before you go.”

“But--”

“I _tried_ to be there, Laura. I'll get in trouble. I'm not supposed to be outside the lab, remember?”

She finished bitterly, then sighed, standing up.

“That's not enough pizza for a Kryptonian,” Ell said, “give Laura my slices and I think I'll try and go to bed.”

“Ell…”

She smiled weakly, bending down to give Laura a quick kiss on the top of her head. “I'm fine, Laura, I promise.”

She gathered up her things and walked down the hallway into her bedroom. JP frowned.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Yeah, guys, Ell is fine. She's just…” Laura trailed off.

“Upset that she got punched in the face?” Kirsch suggested.

“Understandably,” JP added.

“We need to get our game plan together,” Laura said, silencing the conversation. She gave them a stern glare for good measure.

“...Fine, L-Dog, we're up for whatever.”

“Good! JP, a pen. Drawer next to the fridge.”

JP grabbed one for her. Laura was too lazy to find paper, so she sat down and started drawing on the pizza box.

“Okay, so I’ll be waiting here,” Laura drew an x, “I need to be here early, so if Ell isn’t done with the scanner by then, one of you needs to bring it to me. Ell...well,” Laura frowned a little, “you know she’s not really up to, um, leaving right now.”

“I'm gonna be taking some photos for the parade,” Kirsch said, “Jeep, you're going to have to grab the stuff from Ell.”

“Will do. What then?”

Laura paused. She looked down at the pizza box that was now covered in a bunch of meaningless squiggles.

“...We improvise, I guess?" She said, shrugging and stuffing an entire slice of pizza into her mouth.

***

Carmilla's least favorite part of her job changed often, depending on her mood. Some days it was having to decipher budget reports at two in the morning. Other days it was having to sit through someone droning on in a business meeting. Theo usually made the top three.

But nothing, at least in that moment, compared to being forced onto a parade float.

"This is so stupid, Theo," Carmilla said, adjusting her red white and blue outfit in the mirror, "and besides, this feels more Fourth of July than Labor Day."

"You are always so negative, Carmilla."

“I should change my name to Betsy Ross,” Carmilla answered. Theo came up behind her.

“You look stunning,” Theo answered, zipping up the back of the dress slowly. It was sensual in a slimy, uncomfortable sort of way. “This will look good for you, Carmilla. Part of distancing yourself from your brother is trying to appear more approachable. Being part of the parade standing right alongside your employees will do just that. Have I been wrong before?”

“No,” Carmilla answered reluctantly, because he _wasn’t._ And as much as she disliked Theo, she couldn't deny what he'd done for her. He was helping Carmilla save her company when everyone else ran for the hills rather than be associated with the tainted family name.

“Then let's go. I'll join you in a moment.”

Carmilla was more than happy to get a few moments away from him.

Theo waited until he was sure she was gone. He walked down the hallway, into his kitchen, and pulled out a cellphone that was considerably smaller than the one he normally used.

“Hello?”

_“I'm already here.”_

“I know. I want to make sure we're on the same page. You've been avoiding people and the public is starting to notice the pattern. We need a few people to get hurt this time. Nothing fatal.”

_“Understood.”_

“Good. I'll have another barrel sent over tonight if all goes according to plan then.”

Theo ended the call. He went back out to the limousine waiting to take them both to the beginning of the parade route. Theo slid in next to Carmilla.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You really should smile more," Theo answered, waving at the driver to begin driving. "You would get away with being so unpleasant when you talk to people if you did."

Carmilla started to say something, then swallowed, biting her tongue and staring forward.

***

Ell was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling with the TV on in the background. She had the scanner resting on her stomach, hands running across it.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Ell?”

 

“Jeep?” Ell sat up. “You can come in.”

 

JP walked inside. He looked toward the TV.

 

“You're watching the coverage of the parade?”

"Just...keeping an eye," Ell looked down at her lap. She grabbed the scanner and held it out to JP.

"You're here to pick this up, right? Here you go. One doo-hickey, as my sister would call it."

JP walked to the couch, taking it from her hand. "How did you get it to work?" JP asked. "Last I helped you we were still stuck on the internal temperature getting too high."

Ell shrugged. "We were trying to keep as much of the original circuitry as possible," she answered, "once I had a better grip on how it worked, I was able to remove all of the unnecessary bits and that stopped it from overheating. Here," she held out her hand, "try it, see?"

JP did. The machine made a faint beep, then glowed green.

"That means I'm human," she said with a small smile. JP grinned.

"Well, that's absolutely brilliant. _You're_ absolutely brilliant."

Ell laughed softly. "Thanks. You better get that to Laura, right?"

"Of course."

He started to leave. Ell stared at the television screen again, twisting her hands together nervously. JP turned back.

"You know, we want you to be there," JP said. "I know what the Summer Society has told you, but we want your help."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm probably more of a liability than an asset if I'm there--"

"I am an IT worker who hacks computers as a hobby," JP interrupted, sitting down next to her. "Kirsch is a photographer of--and I say this with the utmost respect for him--minimal intelligence. If you honestly believe you have less to offer than we do, you could not be more wrong."

"You don't understand," Ell answered.

JP tilted his head. "Could you help me?"

"We don't have time for this."

JP nodded to himself. He stood up again. "You're right," he agreed reluctantly. "I only ask because I care about Laura too. And she seems rather worried about you."

Ell bit her lip. JP got farther this time, almost to the door when Ell finally said:

"When Laura was young I protected her from bullies a lot."

JP turned his head toward her.

"People thought she was weird," Ell continued."They'd tease her, and Mom and Dad, they had to teach her to just take it, because of her powers. So I would fight back for her. And when she had nightmares I would let her sleep in my room. She felt _safe_ when I was around. I've always been that for her, you know? And my sister, who always saw me as her hero, who always trusted me to protect her from bullies and monsters and everything that wanted to hurt her," Ell dragged a hand down her face, "watched me get dragged out of a room, half conscious, with the crap beaten out of me."

At JP's look, Ell added hastily, "it was--it was like a test, it isn't as bad as--it was humiliating," Ell's shoulders started to shake, "now what am I supposed to do when Laura is scared? I can't tell her I can protect her, because it's a lie. And Laura got to see it first hand now and I just--she doesn't _need_ me. And it's better for everyone if she doesn't have to worry about me. Okay?"

Ell blinked back tears, looking down at the floor. JP took his cap off his head, rubbing a hand along the brim as he tried to figure out what to say. He went back to the couch, with no idea of what to do. He grabbed a blanket that had been folded over the arm of the couch, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"If I may," he said, "I think being a hero to Laura was less about her thinking you could fight monsters she wasn't strong enough to fight, and more about you being brave enough to."

Ell watched the TV, the parade beginning to make their descent down the street. She swallowed.

"I'm still not supposed to help. My boss would kill me if I go rogue."

"Well, it's a public event," JP said, "and if you happened to have a friend who wanted to spend time with you..."

Ell looked at him. "And if that friend happened to insist on seeing a parade--"

"--Then can you really be blamed for being there?"

"This is why you're Laura's favorite, isn't it?"

JP put his hat back on. "It might be."

"Well," Ell took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She stood. "It's definitely why you're mine."

JP cleared his throat, following Ell out the door.

***

Laura was holding not one, but two hotdogs in each fist. She thought it was kind of genius, actually. One hot dog with chili and nacho cheese was way too messy. But two hotdogs, one with cheese and one with chili, meant that each one was not overstuffed with condiments and she could bite both at the same time to get the same cheese and chili effect; it was half the messiness, twice the meat, and at least three times the deliciousness in a single bite.

 

“Duuuude,” Kirsch said when Laura explained her system, “you should write a book.”

Laura nodded. "I should," she agreed seriously.

"Kirsch!"

He turned around and saluted. "Chief!"

The woman that had walked up to address them raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to do that every time I want to talk to you, Kirsch."

"Right. Sorry, Miss Perry--"

"And Perry would be fine too."

"Double right. Hey, L-Dog," Kirsch swept an arm out to introduce her, "this is our editor-in-chief. I've mentioned her a couple of times."

Perry had a starched collared shirt, high waisted jeans, and a mass of curly red hair she'd coiled into a bun with just a few strands falling out. Laura held out her hand.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you. I've seen you walk into Mattie's office a few times."

Actually, a lot of times, usually looking angry, which was why Laura had never taken the time to say hello before.

"And I saw you on TV after you crashed that press conference," Perry answered, not shaking her hand. Laura winced.

"Yeah, I got a little...carried away I guess..."

"Misrepresenting yourself as one of my reporters is very unethical."

"You're right. I apologize."

Perry looked at her sternly a moment longer before she smiled. "Well, as long as you learned your lesson, we can move on from that then," Perry shook her hand, "Lola Perry. You're Mattie's assistant, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"My condolences."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Perry nodded seriously. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but Kirsch and I should be covering this. I don't want to miss Carmilla and Theo coming down on their float."

"Wait, they're on a parade float?"

"Oh yeah, dude, it's some PR thing," Kirsch said, "they have this huge float that looks like their buildings in front of the city skyline, a bunch of their workers are on it with them...it looks kind of cool, I guess."

"And I don't want to miss getting a good photo of it, so I'm going to need to take my photographer back," Perry added, "come on, Kirsch."

"You know where to find me, L-Dog!" He exclaimed, being led away by Perry. Laura waved goodbye to him.

"Where is JP?" Laura mumbled. She had no idea if anything was going to happen, but if something did happen, time was of the essence. She'd rather find the Hellgrammite before he started going all spiky and attacking parade floats--

"Looking for us?"

Laura turned around. A smile spread across her face. "Ell!"

She grabbed Ell, pulling her in for a hug. "You came!"

"Of course I did! You never thought I wouldn't have your back, did you?" Ell let go. She bumped shoulders with JP. "I'm just glad he helped me see reason."

JP smiled. "Here," he held the scanner out to Laura, "if it glows red, that means there's an alien nearby."

"And we already accounted for Kryptonians," Ell added, "so you shouldn't set it off."

Laura grabbed it. "Thank you. You have your earpiece, right? If I need to talk to you?"

"We do."

"Then I'll let you know if I find anything. I guess now...enjoy the parade, I guess."

"We should split up," JP suggested, "if Ell and I see anything suspicious we can call you."

"Sure, do that. Kirsch is off with our editor but he promised to keep his eyes peeled. Hey!" Laura put her hand in. She smiled.

Ell rolled her eyes fondly and put her hand in too. JP joined her.

"One, two three, Team Supergirl!" Laura exclaimed, "break!"

Ell started to walk in the other direction. Laura took a step closer to JP.

"Thank you for talking to her," Laura said, "see? I knew she'd listen to you."

"Of course, Laura. I wanted to make her feel better anyway."

JP started to walk. "You guys have fun!" Laura exclaimed, "JP, you better get my sister something nice!"

Ell turned around and threw Laura a quick glare before smiling and shaking her head.

Laura turned the scanner in her hand. Time to find an alien. She pressed the button.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

How exactly was she going to do this? Just...walk down the entire length of the parade route?

Laura supposed that was her only option. She kept her finger on the button, waiting for a flash of red that would signal that the Hellgrammite was close--or any alien, actually. That was another problem. Laura would have loved to be able to tackle the first one she encountered, but like her, many aliens were hiding in plain sight. And most of them just wanted to enjoy a parade.

Like the first woman that set her scanner off, a mother with a baby in her arms and another child clinging to her skirt. She didn't look like she would be planning on hurting anyone. Laura kept her eyes up, watching the people march down the street. She didn't want to look too suspicious.

She loved parades, and she hated them. The Hollises had taken her to the Macy's Parade her first year on earth and that had almost ended when the music and the people had just been too much. She was lucky when her foster mom had thought ahead and brought a pair of noise cancelling headphones 'just in case.'

So when the parade was totally silent, the colors and the costumes were really pretty. Now, when she was standing right near the edge of the street and a band was blasting out 'oh when the saints go marching in' at full volume, Laura could feel her good mood wearing thin. But she had a job to do, so she grit her teeth and tried to focus.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the float for KarnsteinCorp and StrakaTech come down. Carmilla was waving at the crowd at the top, wearing an obviously fake smile--or at least it was apparent to Laura. Theo had a hand raised, nodding almost regally. Laura caught a jolly rancher that was being thrown by people on the float that were wearing company uniforms, and she popped it in her mouth.

For a brief moment, Carmilla looked in her direction. Laura made sure to grin extra wide and pretend not to care that she was there. Other than, maybe, her eyes narrowing just a little, Carmilla didn't seem to care either. Laura considered walking a little farther when she saw a red flash in the corner of her eye. She looked down at the scanner.

Red.

Laura looked around; the scanner stopped flashing when she pointed it in a different direction. That mother with children was gone. Laura moved her hand until the scanner glowed red again.

There was a guy to Laura's right with oily black hair and a blue bomber jacket. His eyes shifted back and forth; Laura put the scanner in her pocket before he noticed. She thought he might have smelled of chlorine too, but it was hard to separate it from all the other smells around her. Everything smelled of street vendor food, perfumes, lotions of other people around her...

"Hey, Ell," Laura whispered, calling Ell on her cellphone.

"We're not doing the codenames thing anymore?"

"Well, _Willow,_ I found an alien. Looks kind of suspicious, you know, I think I'm going to try and follow him."

"Cool. Keep me posted."

"Are you having fun with Jeep...?"

"Really, Laura?"

"Sorry! Mission. Right."

Laura hung up and tried to follow him.

***

Ell was biting her lip, trying not to look too worried when Laura hung up. She had it handled. And if she needed help, Ell was ready to jump to her defense.

She was keeping her head down. One, because people were likely to notice her bruised up face. Two, because she was bound to be recognized by someone from the Summer Society; Ell didn't know the field agents nearly as well as she knew the people that worked under her in Research and Development, but they were bound to know who she was.

And, as much as JP assured her that he would be a fine cover story, Ell knew Mel was not going to be happy that she was there.

"Ell!"

"Wha--!" Ell let out a breath. "Oh."

JP was holding out cotton candy to her. Ell smiled sheepishly and grabbed it. "Sorry. Just a little nervous. Thanks for buying me cotton candy though."

"Was no trouble, really."

It was a shame. Every time she and JP spent time together it was in the shadow of some alien related crisis. Ell took a bite of cotton candy. Ell could see Carmilla and Theo coming toward them--they had settled near the end of the parade route--and Ell looked at JP.

"How has gathering info on Carmilla been going so far?"

"Oh, well that's been a bit difficult," JP answered, "a lot of the most interesting information is in the hardest to reach places...I think I've hit on a program that will allow me to access the Pentagon's files, however--"

"Okay I'm stopping you right there," Ell said, eyes widening, "you realize I work for the government, right? Um, maybe it's better if I don't know when you're infiltrating their computer systems."

JP smiled sheepishly. "Right, of course."

Ell was about to say something else when she felt someone bump into her, continuing to walk without acknowledging that he had. Ell frowned.

"Well that was rude," JP said.

Ell may not have been a field agent, but every member of the Summer Society had to go through the same intensive training. She'd been taught to pay attention to her surroundings at all times, to be on guard for the slightest indication that she was being watched or followed. To know immediately if something didn't seem quite right.

The guy looked in bad shape--he had pockmarks that spread across his cheeks like freckles, his skin a sickly pale with hints of yellow undertones. His eyes looked sunken and bloodshot. But despite not looking like he had any personal hygiene to speak of...his clothes told a different story. They were tailored, hair styled, like someone else was picking out his wardrobe.

"JP," Ell said softly, "does something seem off about him?"

"Other than not apologizing for running into you? Not particularly."

"Yeah..."

She caught the movement and reacted so quickly on impulse that she didn't even realize what she was doing until she was on the ground. The man took off the jacket he was wearing, revealing a sleeveless shirt, and as soon as Ell could see that his fingers were turning into claws--

"GET DOWN!"

She grabbed JP and dropped to the ground with him as the Hellgrammite hissed and started throwing spikes. Her cell phone fell out of her pocket and someone stepped on it.

"Crap."

There was screaming. Ell looked at JP.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Well, I have no way to get in touch with Laura now, but the general sounds of terror and panic should take care of that--oh man, we need to get out of here," Ell looked around. The parade had stopped moving. "Okay. When I say to go, we are going to run toward one of those floats as fast as we can and duck underneath."

"Underneath?"

"It'll provide some cover, are you with me?"

"Of course I am."

"Alright. Keep your head down." Ell shut her eyes tightly for a moment, then opened them and shouted, _"go!"_

She grabbed JP's hand and pulled him with her. Ell allowed herself to look back just for a moment--the Hellgrammite dug his claws into the wall of a close building, still shooting spikes at the crowd. She dove under the nearest parade float, putting a hand against her chest.

"JP, you good?"

JP rubbed his hands together, sitting up. "I think so."

"Did you see him? He was aiming at _people._ He was never this aggressive before--"

"Except when he was threatening to kill me, but apparently we don't count me."

Ell startled and turned her head. _"Karnstein?"_

"Agent Hollis."

"Why are you--what are you--oh God I didn't even think this is your parade float isn't it."

She was sitting with her knees tucked under her, Theo squatting in a catcher's stance. People were underneath with them, in various states of panic.

“You know this woman?” Theo asked.

“She happens to work for the government. We've had...words.”

Theo glared at her. Ell glared right back.

“You should excuse my associate Theo,” Carmilla said, “he's not a fan of the government.”

“Well, the government isn't a fan of him.”

“Although it would be rather _pig headed_ and _idiotic_ to worry about that when we've all got a common problem here,” Carmilla added pointedly, “we’re in the same boat.”

"Ha, more like under the same float, actually...but I digress," JP held up his hands, obviously speaking from nerves.

"That thing's spikes can pierce Supergirl," Carmilla said, "I saw him do it. He could slice through this like butter if he decides to. So maybe instead of cracking jokes we can come up with a way to get away from the crazy alien currently going on a stabbing spree right outside?"

Ell's eyes widened.

"Don't you carry a gun with you?"

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. "Who wants to know?"

"Give it to me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carmilla shook her head, "I’m not giving you my gun. It's my gun! Do you know how hard it is to get a permit to carry one of these--"

"I'm sorry, if you think you're going to be a better shot than the trained government agent, be my guest--"

"Because firing a gun into a crowd of people is so smart?"

"Ladies! Seeing as I'm the man here," Theo held out his hand, "maybe Carmilla should hand me the weapon."

Carmilla and Ell looked at each other, then yelled at Theo at the same time:

"NO, WE ARE NOT GIVING YOU THE GUN!"

"Fine," Carmilla hiked up her dress. She had the gun strapped to her leg. "Here."

"Here's what's going to happen," Ell said, "I am going to try and distract the Hellgrammite so people can get away. You can either wait underneath this parade float for Supergirl--and I am not being sarcastic when I say that is a perfectly valid plan--or you can make a run for it."

"To Hell with waiting around for Supergirl," Theo said, "we rely on ourselves. Karnstein?"

"Yeah, I'm loathed to put my faith in the big S."

"Okay." Ell looked at JP. He shook his head.

"Ell, I'm not leaving you."

"I know you don't want to," Ell gripped his shoulders, "but JP, people are going to need someone calm to help them get out of here and that someone is going to have to be you. For me. Okay? I need you to trust I can do this."

JP looked conflicted. “Alright. I--I trust you.”

Ell peeked outside again. She took a deep breath, through her nose, and held it. Finally, Ell crawled out and got to her feet. It wasn't the most graceful entrance but it had to do.

"Hey, Hellgrammite!"

Ell clenched her teeth and fired a shot once into the air.

"That's how the government trains people now?" Theo said dryly. Carmilla was ushering people out.

"Come on, come on people, get out of here, let's move! Theo, are you going to keep being a jerk or are you going to save your skin?" She looked back at him. "We both know you think you're too pretty to die."

Theo scrambled out. Carmilla looked at JP.

"You coming?"

"I am, I am."

She shrugged. "Then hurry up. It's not like she'll be more turned on by you hiding underneath a glorified diorama on wheels."

Ell dove to the side to avoid getting hit by the Hellgrammite, shouting at him to try harder. Ell kept weaving around collapsible chairs, abandoned bikes, and vendor carts to avoid him, still too many people around to try and use the handgun. She didn't need to anyway; she just had to hold out for Laura.

"Doctor Hollis! What are you doing here?"

Ell ducked behind a car and looked to her left. "LaFontaine! Uh, just holding down the fort. Why are you here...?"

"You know I split my time between field and R and D. But I think the more important question is why you--"

There was a THWACK and a spike wedged right between the two of them. Ell and LaFontaine fired a few shots off at the Hellgrammite before they got back down.

"What I do in my free time is none of Mel's business!"

"And in your free time you fight aliens?"

"I am a private citizen performing a public service, thank you very much."

They waited for the sounds of more screaming and hissing. They looked at each other.

"Ell, any ideas why it suddenly got so--"

And the car flipped over them.

***

The first problem Laura had when she heard the screaming was finding a place to change.

Every part of her body was screaming at her to start flying--especially when Ell wasn't answering her phone--but she couldn't just take off. She needed to change. She needed to get into her supersuit. Which was difficult when she was in the middle of a large crowd, all running in the opposite direction that Laura wanted to go, and Laura couldn't go knocking bodies down to get them out of the way.

And Laura could just hear Ell's voice in her head. _Find somewhere safe! Laura, don't just duck into the first alley you see and start changing when there's a massive crowd of people around, someone's gonna see you!_

She finally managed to fight her way against the current of the panicked crowd and duck into a small pizzeria. Laura turned and, seeing at first glance that there was no one else inside, vaulted over the counter and immediately started stripping off her clothes to reveal her suit.

She just took her glasses off when she heard the door to the kitchen open. A young teenage girl stared at Laura with her mouth wide open. Laura stared back.

"Uh, hey, what's your name?"

"...Sandy."

Laura coughed. "Well, Sandy, can you, um...can you make sure no one takes my stuff," Laura held up her clothes, "while I'm, uh...working?"

She nodded mutely.

"Good," Laura shoved the bundle of clothes into her arms. "Stay inside, okay? The crowd is more dangerous than the alien right now."

She nodded again.

"I'll be back later to pick up my things."

Laura threw her hoodie up, sprinting out the door but taking off. In the background she heard Sandy finally shout:

"Wait, SUPERGIRL IS COMING BACK?"

Laura was going to make sure to spend a few minutes with her when she was done.

She finally was free to fly over the crowd and saw Ell and LaFontaine diving after the Hellgrammite lifted the car they were hiding behind. They dove in opposite directions.

"LaFontaine, where are the others?"

"Helping evacuate the area, if I had to guess, but clearly I haven't had time to check!"

Laura touched down in front of them.

"I can take it from here, guys," Laura said.

Ell looked at her. "Supergirl, behind you!"

She grabbed Laura threw her out of the way and fell backwards as a spike hit her in the leg. The Hellgrammite fled as Laura knelt down.

In the distance, Carmilla stopped trying to run. She turned around.

"Karnstein, what are you doing?" Theo shouted.

"The Hellgrammite ran when Supergirl showed up...I think she got hit!"

JP helped someone to their feet who had tripped, looking back at Carmilla. "Supergirl was hurt?"

"No. I think it was Ell."

JP started running back. Carmilla hesitated for a moment. She looked back at Theo. He held out his arms.

"Come on Karnstein!"

He kept moving. Carmilla followed JP. Laura was kneeling by Ell's side.

"Ell, are you okay? Hold on, we'll get you--"

"No, you can't, he's going to get away again!"

"Ell, you're bleeding all over the place!"

"And so are a lot of other people because that thing decided to get aggressive."

Laura looked up, glaring at Carmilla. "What are you even doing here?"

"I didn't tell her to follow me," JP said. He joined Laura. "Ell, are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine, just a little...I mean it was my leg it's not like he hit me anywhere important."

"You have a job to do," Carmilla said, "you need to go catch that thing and you, presumably," Carmilla looked at LaFontaine, "obviously are working for the same people as Jane Bond over here, judging by the shiny gun and the same instinct to run toward the creature that wants to attack everyone."

"I'm not letting a Karnstein lecture me on the right thing to do," LaFontaine snapped.

"You can't personally save everyone if you want to catch this alien."

"I'm not, I'm saving her!" Laura answered. Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying you can't," she answered, "I'm saying, let me handle it."

"You? Let you? What do you know about saving--"

LaFontaine grabbed her arm and she calmed down.

"I grew up bored, rich, and constantly sent death threats. I learned first aid. I can keep her stable until we can get to help while you both go after him."

Ell grabbed Supergirl's wrist. "She's right," she managed to say, "I'll be fine, just go before the Hellgrammite hurts someone else."

LaFontaine looked at her. "I'll call for help," they said, "they'll get to her as soon as they can."

Laura blinked back tears and squeezed Ell's hand a little tighter.

"...I'll be back soon," she said, standing up. "LaFontaine, how do you feel about flying?"

"I'm meh."

"Well, get less meh about it right now, because we can't waste time. Carmilla," she shrugged off her cape, handing Carmilla the hood, "here. If you need something to put pressure."

"Uh, thanks."

She took one last look at Ell before she grabbed LaFontaine and took off.

"You might want to be careful, Romeo," Carmilla said dryly, "it looks like Supergirl has a thing for Jane Bond."

"Will you stop making jokes and _help her?"_

Carmilla blinked. She didn't know JP that well, but she was still a little surprised he was capable of an outburst. He’d stayed so calm up until that point.

"From the looks of it she has a femoral artery cut, which usually would mean she'd have bled out by now, but ironically, that spike actually saved her life by slowing down the bleeding. Here, Cassanova," Carmilla handed off Supergirl's cape, "show Ell here how macho you are and rip off a piece of that. Make sure it's long enough to wrap around her thigh."

JP ripped the cape, handing off a piece to Carmilla. She wrapped it around Ell's leg.

"Hey, secret agent, why don't you stay with us, okay?"

"Laura...she left, right...?"

JP's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, she did--I mean I assume she did!"

Ell's head lolled back and forth. Carmilla tightened the tourniquet.

"These are usually last resorts," Carmilla said, "but this is a last resort. Come on--what's your name again?"

"JP."

"We're going to lift her, gently, and take her to an ambulance ourselves."

"But shouldn't we not move someone when they're injured?"

"Ideally. Is there anything ideal about this situation?"

JP nodded grimly.

"On the count of three, you lift her on your end, I'll lift her on mine. One...two...three!"

Ell winced as they both lifted her.

"I was wrong," she groaned, "Mel was right I suck, I suck, I am in pain and I suck."

"Okay, walk faster," Carmilla grunted, "I really don't need to hear her whining."

***

"This is my fault," Laura said, "if I had followed him instead of that alien I saw, I could have stopped him."

They were walking almost blind, with no idea of where the Hellgrammite could be other than a general direction. Still, Laura wasn’t going to let him get away--not after what he did to her sister.

"You can feel sorry about it later," LaFontaine said, "right now, can you see him? You have x-ray vision or something, right?"

"I don't know what he looks like when he's not all...spiky and white and insect-y."

"You _don’t_?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"Not before he started spiking everything, no!"

"It's okay! I've got this."

Laura didn't. She could not have had it any less than she did. Her sister was bleeding out in the street of an interrupted parade, and she entrusted her life with the woman whose brother killed people. It was not one of Laura's proudest moments.

But she did remember the alien scanner in her pocket. Laura dropped LaFontaine on the sidewalk.

"Before I do this, you can't ask me where I got this," she said, pulling out the alien scanner.

"...Deal. Tentatively."

People were starting to stare as Laura walked in uniform, pointing the scanner around. She didn't care. It wasn't like the Hellgrammite could be faster than her--it was just a matter of finding him.

"Supergirl, just a heads up," LaFontaine said, walking next to her, "Hellgrammites are coldblooded. Since they can't regulate their body temperature they're going to be more sensitive to extreme temperature changes."

"Get him really hot or really cold. Got it."

The scanner glowed red. Laura turned in the direction it was pointed and scanned the crowd of people still outside that hadn't been part of the attack. She heard an incoming call on her earpiece.

_"Yo, L-Dog! What's up?"_

"Ki--Xander? What are you doing?"

_"Working with the chief on getting interviews and photos from the alien attack. You know what some people said? Some blonde chick went all ninja on that guy! Like, ducking and rolling and stuff!"_

"Yeah, that was Ell."

_"Duuuuuuude. Soon as I'm done here with Perry I'm buying her a beer. You tell her that!"_

"Will do..."

Laura zeroed in on one guy with an acne scarred face, bleeding from his shoulder. Her hand tightened a little around the scanner, crumpling it slightly--it shorted out.

"... _Crap--_ but I gotta go right now, 'kay?"

_"See you bro! Show the alien who’s boss."_

Kirsch hung up.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Doesn't matter. LaFontaine, did you hit the Hellgrammite?"

"I think Ell might have grazed him."

Laura pocketed the scanner again and clenched her fists.

"You're welcome to help if you can keep up."

"Wait, wha--"

"Hey! You!"

Laura started running. The Hellgrammite looked back and, seeing who it was, made a flying leap and started scaling the side of a building. He was slower because of the injury to his shoulder, and Laura flew upward, grabbing him by the arm. The Hellgrammite flailed, slashing Laura's suit, but she didn't let go. She dropped him onto the roof of the building.

"You picked the wrong city to terrorize,” Laura said, flying down. "You picked the wrong people to hurt. The wrong _person_ to hurt. If you thought you could get away with--"

"Please stop!"

Laura blinked. "Wait, you talk?"

Logically she knew Hellgrammites could. But he hadn't said anything until now. The Hellgrammite was back to his more humanoid form, holding up his hands.

"I just needed to eat," he said, "I had to. I had to. Don't kill me!"

"I wouldn't--"

Laura realized her eyes were glowing red. She stopped. "...What do you mean you had to?"

"He made me do it. He promised me food. That's all I wanted!"

Laura stared at him. The Hellgrammite just looked pathetic now. It was hard to be angry at him when he looked like he was literally going to wet himself from sheer panic.

"If I don't hurt you," Laura said slowly, "will you tell me about who told you to do this?"

The Hellgrammite nodded.

Laura wondered what Ell would want her to do. Ell who could have been killed because of him. Ell, who didn't even like squashing spiders if she didn't have to.

She wasn't a killer. Laura held out her hand.

"Here."

The Hellgrammite took her hand and she helped him up.

"Now, what about this guy who--"

Her ears pricked at the faint shiiick sound of a spike sliding out of skin. Unlike the last time he tried it, Laura was able to stop him. She grabbed his wrist.

"You just tried to stab me?"

The Hellgrammite whipped out his tail and Laura lifted her feet from the ground to dodge it. She felt kind of like she was playing jump rope. "I offer not to turn you into a bug splatter and you try to stab me?"

"You don't think I know you're lying? The prisoners of Fort Rozz know who you are! I know your mother was responsible for sending me to that nightmare!"

"Because you--" He squirmed out of her grip and Laura whipped around to face him, "--broke the law, you little creepy-crawlie!"

"Your family doesn't know the meaning of mercy--"

Laura remembered what LaFontaine had said about Hellgrammites being cold-blooded. She took a deep breath and blew out a blast of cold air as he shot a volley of spikes. They froze midair, dropping to the ground and splintering into pieces. The Hellgrammite screamed and fell to his knees, finally curling into a fetal position on the ground, shivering and unconscious. Laura wiped her hands.

"I don't know about that. Was pretty merciful not to use the heat vision instead."

LaFontaine stumbled onto the roof, panting.

"What were you doing? The elevator was out of order, did you ever think of that? I had to run up--" They stopped. "Whoa. Way to go Supergirl."

"Thanks."

LaFontaine stood next to her, crossing their arms. "I'll call for an extraction, get him down to HQ," LaFontaine said.

"Good."

"You know you can go if you want, I've got it handled," they continued, "should go see how your sister is doing."

"If you think you'll be okay if he wakes--wait," her eyes widened, "you just called Ell my--"

"Sister? Uh, yeah, I knew that ever since I saw you freaking out about her before. Couple that with the fact your disguise is literally just glasses...I mean, Laura, Laura, Laura, yeah?"

"Um..."

"Either that or you and Ell are totally banging, in which case--"

"EW NO THE FIRST THING."

LaFontaine smirked. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Go check on her and tell her LaF said thanks for having my their back before."

"Will do!" Laura answered, smiling a little before jumping off the roof. LaFontaine shook their head fondly as she reappeared into view and flew away.

***

She finally managed to get a hold of JP and found out that the paramedics found Ell first and sent her to United Medical Center. She found the pizzeria again, posed for a few photos in costume (she owed Sandy, she'd even folded everything up neatly) and ended up at the hospital in record time.

"I can't believe you just grabbed Carmilla Karnstein's gun and went rogue on the Hellgrammite," Laura said with a laugh. She was sitting at the side of Ell's hospital bed, holding her hand. She'd ushered JP and Kirsch away already so that she could have some time to properly appreciate the fact that her sister was okay.

Ell was pale, smiling weakly. "What can I say? Just call me John Wayne."

"You know that's how they caught him," she continued, remembering that anyone could hear them, "Supergirl knew it was the right alien because you hit him in the shoulder."

 

"Tell her I'm happy to help."

Laura didn't say anything.

"What?"

"...I followed the wrong alien," she answered softly, forgetting their pretense. Ell tried to sit up a little.

"Don't blame this on you, sis."

"But it is on me. I followed the wrong alien and because of that the real one hurt a lot of people--"

"Laura, you were at one end of the route, he was on my end," Ell interrupted, "you realize that, right? The plan was never exactly foolproof from the start. But we won. No one died. As far as we know, everyone who got hurt is making a full recovery. More people are in the hospital because of the crowd crush than the Hellgrammite."

"I guess that's the most important thing," Laura said softly.

"Okay, what else is bothering you?"

"I was going to kill him."

Ell didn't say anything and Laura continued, "I was looking down at him, and I had to leave you hurt, and he was just...I didn't even realize I was about to do it. If he hadn't freaked out before I did..." She shivered a little. "It was kind of scary."

"But then he still tried to kill you."

"Yeah..."

Ell sighed. She moved over a little in her bed.

"Ell, what are you--"

"Come here, we both know you need it. I sure do."

Laura got up and sat down next to Ell, hugging her knees to her chest. It was a tight fit and Ell moved in closer, putting an arm around her. They stayed like that silently until the door opened.

"...Doctor Hollis?"

"Director Callis?"

Mel stood in the doorway of the hospital room, holding a small baggie. She looked at Laura.

"I'd like to talk to your sister alone, if you don't mind."

"But--"

"Besides, there's someone outside I think you'd want to talk to anyway."

Ell looked at Laura. "I'm not going anywhere."

Laura got up hesitantly and left the room.

"No superhearing!" Ell called after her.

"Promise," Laura answered, closing the door as Mel walked in. She tossed the bag at Ell.

"...Candied orange slices?"

"You keep those at your desk when you're writing lab reports. Figured you'd like them."

Ell rubbed her finger and thumb across the plastic baggie. "That's really thoughtful. Thank you."

Mel crossed her arms and watched Ell until Ell finally added, "did you want to say something else to me, Director?"

She shrugged. "I just feel like this is very full circle, don't you?"

"Why--" Ell's eyes widened. "This is the same hospital, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Mel walked closer to the bed. "I was hoping we wouldn't end up here again."

Ell winced. "Mel--"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"...Would you believe I was only there on a date...?"

"No."

"Yeah I wouldn't either," Ell mumbled.

"We've talked about this," Mel said, "I let you have that stupid test again, and you lost. You weren't supposed to be there. I get that you have a sister and you want to protect her and that's noble, sure, but dammit not to the point of stupidity, Ell. You were cut in your femoral artery. Do you know how lucky you are right now? You could have bled out before help got there. You _shouldn't have been there."_

"I'm sorry. I made a judgement call."

"I don't understand you," Mel said, "you're brilliant, Ell, you're the best scientist the Summer Society has ever had. You have advanced us faster in two years at the Summer Society than in," Mel waved vaguely and settled on, "the entire history of the organization before that. And you want to risk throwing that away, because of some white knight complex?"

Ell sunk lower in her seat. "It isn't like--"

"Well, you better be more careful on your next mission, because I am not losing that brain."

"Mel, I know you want me to say I regret what I did, but--" Ell stopped. "...wait, next?"

Mel sat down at the edge of her bed. "LaFontaine gave a very detailed report of what happened," she said, "it was a glowing review of you. You had quick thinking, courage, grit...we can use more of that," Mel shrugged, "and you're clearly going to do it anyway, so."

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ell threw her arms around Mel, who stiffened.

"I mean let's make this clear," Mel said, "this is going to be mainly field consultant work. Delegating. You get to be out there with Laura, but if you expect to be zapping aliens left and right straight away--"

"Sure, sure!"

"And you're not going out until you're at one hundred percent again."

"Of course!"

"And, you still have your responsibilities in Research and Development."

"Absolutely."

"Also, you can let me go now."

"...Right," Ell let go, "sorry."

Mel stood up, holding her hands stiffly behind her back. "One more thing," Mel said, "LaFontaine mentioned something, about Supergirl having a...'alien doo-hickey?'"

"Really? Them too? It's an Electro-Magnetic Alien Detection Apparatus--"

Mel raised an eyebrow. Ell flinched.

"Um, it's just something I've been working on."

"And you were going to tell me...?"

"When I was sure it worked."

"Does it?"

Ell reached over to the table next to her hospital bed. She opened the drawer and pulled the scanner out with a tablet.

"All of my notes are on here," Ell said, "from the last couple of weeks that I've been working on it. And this is the prototype. It’s the least I can do for you for giving me a chance, Mel. Thank you."

Mel took it. “Wow. This is powerful stuff if the wrong people get a hold of it.”

“That’s why Laura gave it to me in the first place.”

“I don’t know where you and Laura got a hold of this,” Mel said, “but for your sake and mine, I’m not going to ask.”

Ell sighed with relief. “Good. I’m sorry for not telling you right away, I wanted to make sure it worked--”

“It’s fine. The important thing is it did.”

Mel started to walk out. She kept the door open and, facing away from her, added: "And good work, Agent Hollis. I'm...really glad to see you're okay."

"She called me agent," Ell breathed, a wide grin spreading across her face when the door closed. She squealed into her blanket. "I did it!"

Outside, Mel looked to either side of her and hid the scanner and tablet in the inside pocket of her jacket.

***

Laura wasn't sure who would be outside. Her first thought was maybe Kirsch, or JP coming back. Neither of them were happy that they had to leave. She thought briefly about Mattie, but the thought almost made her want to laugh. The only reason Mattie would care about her assistant's older sister in the hospital would be if she wanted to interview her about the attack personally.

She never expected, for a moment, that it would be Carmilla Karnstein.

She was totally unharmed save for a small bandage on the side of her forehead, raking her fingers through her hair impatiently. She saw Laura and immediately stopped.

"Laura, right?"

"Why are you here?"

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. "Claws away, Cupcake," she said, "I'm here to see Ell. I would have gone into her room by now, but some lady insisted she get a 'private moment' with her, and she didn't seem like the kind of woman you want to argue with, so..." She shrugged. "I'm waiting. How is she?"

"Fine," Laura said. Carmilla nodded. They stared at each other uncomfortably.

"Actually," Carmilla said suddenly, "maybe it would be better if you did this for me. Clearly you do not want me here and I have a company I need to run, so..."

She reached into a black handbag with a gucci label that Laura guessed was more expensive than every piece of clothing she owned combined. Carmilla held a piece of paper out to her.

"Pass this along to Ell with my sincerest thanks for what she did, and I will be on my way."

Laura grabbed it. "It's a...check? A check for," Laura's eyes widened, _"Holy Hufflepuff."_

"That should cover the medical expenses."

Laura shook her head. "We don't need money. You don't need to give us money."

"Well, of course not, it's called being generous," Carmilla said dryly, "you see, when we Karnsteins aren't busy nefariously twirling our mustaches and plotting to blow up children's hospitals, we occasionally dabble in altruism to pass the time."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "I know you helped my sister and everything, but you're making it very hard to feel grateful."

"I'm not trying to make you feel anything. KarnsteinCorp promises to compensate the victims of alien attacks and that is what we are doing."

"And you visit all of them personally."

"Well, when you apply a tourniquet to someone's stab wound, I think it calls for a personal touch, doesn't it? Feel free to rip the check up if you don't want it."

Laura felt a weird twinge of _something_ as Carmilla started to turn to leave. Something that she realized with surprise was guilt. Carmilla saved Ell's life. As unbelievable as that was, it happened.

"Carmilla?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you go back?"

Carmilla's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Ell was distracting the Hellgrammite so you and your employees could get away safely," Laura said, "you could have kept running. No one would have blamed you for not going back, especially since Supergirl was already there. So why did you?"

Carmilla looked like she considered the question carefully. "...I don't know. I told Supergirl, if she had stopped to help her the alien would have gotten away."

Laura thought that was her answer before Carmilla sighed and added, "and I mean, Christ, I saw her get _impaled_. She risked her life, not only for me, but for my employees. For who knows how many innocent people that were there. I didn't think about the fact that Supergirl was already there. I just saw someone who helped me get hurt and I knew I could do something. Satisfied?"

Laura stared at her. "If you talked like that in public more, maybe people would like you better."

"Yeah, well, I prefer an air of mystery," Carmilla answered, waving her hand dismissively, "and tell her that I ended up giving the rest of Supergirl's cape to that JP guy, so she can pick it up there if she wants it."

JP had already handed it off. Laura nodded. Carmilla turned and walking away unceremoniously. She got down the hallway until Laura swallowed, balled her fists, and ran after her.

"Carmilla!"

She turned around. "What do you want now--"

“I’m sorry.”

Carmilla just looked confused. “You’re sorry, for…?”

“I thought because of your brother you would be a bad person. That you would use KarnsteinCorp to do bad things. But you saved my sister’s life. The least I can do is give you the chance to prove you want to do good things. So yeah,” Laura shrugged, “for whatever you think I did to you...I _didn’t,”_ she added hastily, “but even if I did, you didn’t deserve it and I’m sorry I was wrong about you. Okay?”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Laura willed herself not to sweat. She looked like she was gearing up to make a long speech, but at the last second, her mouth snapped shut.

"...Goodnight."

When Carmilla walked away the final time, Laura didn't stop her.

 

 


	4. Livewire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura confronts Mattie about her Supergirl article, Ell confronts her father about his unfair expectations, and both sisters confront a former MatCo employee hellbent on getting revenge on her former boss.

 

* * *

 

The species they were trying to move to a cell was Braklonian, which could best be described as the closest thing earth currently had to a minotaur. His thick hide made it difficult to pierce with tranquilizers; his horns easily sliced through protective gear; one backhand swat could send a Summer Society agent flying across the room. Even Mel had to admit that giving Supergirl a call was probably a good idea when they were transferring an alien strong enough to break through every restraint they tried to use.

She just wished that Laura would take it a little more seriously.

"Hey, bullhead!"

The Braklonian turned away from the agent he'd sent flying into the wall with a quick snort. Laura threw off her hood, putting it in front of her.

"Toro!"

He roared and charged at her. Laura grinned, spinning out of the way at the last second. He lodged his horns in the wall, grunting as he tried to free himself. Laura strolled casually behind him, raised her fist, and brought it down on his head.

"Did you really have to do that?" Mel asked, jumping down from the upper deck.

"He just went down like a sack of potatoes!"

"Yeah, but I would have preferred you choose a method that resulted in less damage to the building."

"It's just a couple of holes," Laura answered, "and besides, wasn't that really cool?"

 

"Mind staying while we get him into a cell?"

"Sorry," she shook her head. "I got somewhere I need to be." Laura started walking, "but don't worry, I have a feeling he's not going to wake up for awhile!"

Laura gave Mel a quick salute and left, grinning as she ascended into the air. She was finally feeling like she had settled into being Supergirl--she'd foiled an early morning robbery, stopped by the Summer Society, and now she was heading back home. Just your average day for Styria's finest hero. When she made it back to her apartment and walked in, she told her sister as much.

"Welp, I just stopped two bad guys all in one morning, and I've got my big interview with Mattie later," Laura said, wiping her hands. "You know Ell, the first couple of weeks were kind of bumpy, but I really feel like I'm getting into my stride as Supergirl. You know what I mean? Ell?"

She was standing in the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What are you doing, Ell? Stress baking?"

"No, more stress--"

Bing!

"--toasting." Ell took two waffles out of the kitchen and dropped them onto a plate that was already stacked high. "Syrup?"

"Uh, yeah. What's stressing you out?" Laura grabbed the plate, setting it on her table before grabbing an eggo waffle and taking a bite. "The fact that I'm having that interview, or the fact Sherman is coming over for the weekend?"

"Both. Mostly Dad. But both. But definitely Dad, mostly."

"Ell, Sherman loves you. What are you stressed about?"

Ell opened the fridge and started rummaging through it. "Laura, the last time Dad came over, he got mad at me because you didn't have enough vegetables in the house--as if he expected me to break into your home and secretly put zucchini in the fridge or something."

"Well, this time I made sure we had some bags of carrot sticks in the fridge in case Sherman checks, okay?"

"You really don't think he's going to have something to say about me not stopping you from being Supergirl?"

Ell gently bit her knuckle, and Laura walked behind her and put a hand on her back.

"Sis," Laura said gently, "listen to me. You're going to be fine. Besides, he sounded fine on the phone. He promised to make cookies!"

"Yeah. _Your_ favorite cookies."

"I'm sorry, but I will not let you disparage Sherman's recipe for extra-gooey chocolate chip cookies," Laura answered as Ell walked over to the table with a bottle of syrup in hand. "I have been to at least twelve different planets, and I can say definitively that it is the best dessert in the known universe--"

There was a knock on the door. Ell looked up just as she started drizzling syrup on her waffles. "Oh God that has to be him."

"Ell," Laura turned around to face Ell and walked backwards, "relax, I mean it!"

"But Laura, your suit--"

_"Relax."_

Ell watched Laura open the door.

"Kids!"

"Sherman!"

Sherman Hollis burst into the apartment, dropping his rolling suitcase immediately. He let it clatter to the floor, grabbing Laura and giving her a bear hug.

"Laura, boy did I miss you kiddo," Sherman let go of her, smoothing out the wrinkles the hug made in his plaid shirt. "Ell, what are you doing?"

"Wha--" Ell looked down and smiled sheepishly when she realized she didn't stop pouring the syrup on the waffles. She placed the syrup bottle on the table. "...I'll clean that up."

Sherman spread his arms out. "Ell, how's my girl?" Ell smiled and walked over, giving him a hug.

"I'm great, Daddy. How was your flight?"

"Other than my neck killing me, not bad," he let go and rubbed the back of his neck for good measure. "But it was worth it, let me tell you! I am so happy I could get away from the store for the weekend to see you both. I figured after the week this city has had, with that alien and everything..."

Sherman looked at Laura. "...But you handled that, didn't you?"

Laura put her hands on her hips, beaming. "I did! Check out this costume," Laura held up the material of her hood. "Isn't it great?"

"You always looked great in red and blue, Laura," Sherman answered, flipping her hood off and ruffling her hair for good measure. Laura laughed and swatted his hand away.

“Don't forget Ell. She helped too!"

Sherman turned around to face Ell, who raised her shoulders defensively.

"I didn't know you knew how to fire a gun, honey," Sherman said.

"Um. Well...you know, you always said to be prepared for anything, right?"

"Well, I would prefer you stick to the pepper spray--or the bear spray! I've got a new formula now. Sprays up to eighteen feet." Sherman walked forward and clapped Ell on the shoulder. "But I'm just glad to see that you're okay. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Um. You know the lab. Keeps me up. I went back as soon as I got patched up. Scientific progress waits for no woman."

"Yeah, the Su--"

Ell hummed.

"--place. The place she works at sure does make her work late."

Sherman looked between Ell and Laura, heaving a contented sigh. "Well, look at you two," he said, "my girls, taking on Styria together." He looked at Laura. "You're really doing a great job."

"I am?"

"She is?"

"Of course you are. I'm proud of you, Laura."

Over Sherman's shoulder, Laura smirked at Ell and raised an eyebrow. Some of the tension leaked out of Ell's shoulders, and she blew out a breath she'd been holding.

"Well, enough about Laura being Supergirl and whatnot," Ell said, "you know what we need? Breakfast! Daddy, I made Eggo waffles."

She walked over to the kitchen table and held up a plate, still dripping with syrup.

"Ell, don't lift it like that, you're going to make the table sticky."

Ell dropped the plate immediately. Sherman grabbed some paper towels, wetting them in the sink. He started wiping the table off.

"Sorry..."

"You and Laura just sit," Sherman answered, "I'll make you girls a real breakfast. No daughters of mine are going to go without a nice, home cooked meal."

"Sherman, you really don't need--"

"Nonsense," he interrupted, "you deserve better than some frozen waffles, Laura. Now sit."

Ell averted her eyes guiltily.

"But Sherman, it's okay, I love frozen waffles," Laura protested pointedly, looking at her sister. Sherman ignored her. Laura and Ell sat together on the couch.

"He didn't mean to sound like that," Laura whispered to her.

"I know," Ell grumbled, fiddling with her phone.

"You should use your radio app," Laura said, "Elsie is on."

"Who's that?" Sherman said from the kitchen, looking for ingredients.

"A shock jock," Ell answered, "who makes me question Laura's taste."

"She's funny!"

"And mean."

"That's her job. Come on."

Ell rolled her eyes, but she used an app on her phone to tune into the radio. She finally found the right station for Elsie, and she turned up the volume and rested it in her lap.

_"Hello, hello, hello, ladies and gents. This is Elsie Holmwood coming to you live and wired from MatCo Plaza, with all the swag those other radio shows are afraid to bring you."_

Laura whooped, cupping her hands over her mouth. Ell snorted.

"Really?"

"You have to get into the spirit of the show, Ell!"

_"So I have gotten a ton of emails and requests from you, my loyal listeners, to talk about a certain Caped Crusader that has been flitting around Styria for the past few weeks--"_

As if by magic, Sherman disappeared from the kitchen and reappeared behind the couch in an instant. Laura leaned into Ell.

_"--and I've been putting off saying anything because I have been thinking long and hard about her. A superhero is no small thing, and she deserves the swaggiest monologue I can give her. Without further ado, here it is: Supergirl in the Hot Seat!"_

'Welcome to the Jungle' started to play, then faded.

_"Let's be real. So far Supergirl has been a super dud," Elsie continued, "I don't think Superman would have let like ten people get stabbed by a weird insect bug thing before he stopped them, but hey, maybe that's just me."_

Ell put a comforting hand on Laura's arm.

_"And another thing, if there's one thing I hate, it's fakers, and Supergirl has the fakest 'look at me I'm adorkable' thing I've ever seen. And what is with that dumbass costume she wears? Anyone else feel like if she's gonna be a lame superhero, she should at least do it in a skirt and something a little tighter up top? Plus, come on. A cape with a hood? Talk about overkill."_

"That hood is awesome!" Laura protested.

_"Although, I will say, I suspect she's trying to go for a butch vibe. I guarantee that 'S' on her costume stands for Sapphic."_

"Okay, that's perceptive," Ell remarked.

_"Which brings me to what we know everyone is thinking but is too afraid to say: how would girl-on-girl action even work with Supergirl anyway? Are we talking tentacles, or like, teeth down there--"_

Sherman bent down and turned the app off himself.

"Laura, don't even listen to that trash," Sherman said.

Laura pouted. "But she's super popular! Like, thousands of people listen to her."

"Well...that doesn't mean they believe her," Ell said soothingly, rubbing Laura's back, "there are plenty of people that get viewers who don't believe anything they say. I mean, look at the White House press briefings."

"I guess..." Laura stood up. "I need to get dressed and head to MatCo."

"But Laura, what about your waffles?"

Laura used her super speed to run into her room, get dressed, and come out again dressed for work. "Naw, just save me some," Laura looked at Ell pointedly and added, "thanks so much for making sure I was fed before I left, sis!"

She grabbed one of Ell's eggo waffles on her way out the door, taking a huge bite. Ell smiled at Sherman sheepishly as Laura closed the door behind her.

***

Laura stepped into MatCo and saw that Mattie's door was already closed. That didn't bother her; she'd already said she would be coming in a little late because of her father, and her on-time record had been so spotless since she'd started working there that asking to come in late once wasn't a problem. She apologized to the person who covered for Laura while she was gone, and found JP's desk.

"Hey Jeep."

"Good morning, Laura. Is your father home yet?"

"Foster father. And yeah, he showed up this morning. He's awesome."

"Good. Sounds lovely."

"Yeah, it is sorta."

JP tilted his head a little and Laura continued, "Ell always gets stressed out when Sherman visits."

"Why?"

Laura shrugged. "I don't know. You know how Ell is, she's hyper uptight about everything. She's waiting for a bomb to drop about me being Supergirl. And maybe I'm oblivious, but Sherman seems fine with it. So it's...frustrating," Laura looked around her, "um, is there a reason it's so quiet in here?"

"Oh. Mattie has a visitor."

"A 'visitor?'"

"Elsie Holmwood."

"Elsie is here?" Laura turned around and faced the door, whipping off her glasses. Just hearing her name made her angry after what Elsie had said about Supergirl that morning.

In the office, Mattie was standing with one hand on her desk, staring at Elsie, who was sitting one leg crossed casually over the other. Laura focused her hearing.

"We talked about this," Mattie said, "Elsie, I told you not to go after Supergirl. That is a line you are not supposed to cross--"

"I'm Elsie Holmwood, Mattie," she answered, getting up, "there aren't lines I don't cross. It's kind of my deal. Haven't we been through this before? You 'make a line,' I jump over it in spectacular fashion and gain a few hundred listeners when I do, next week you make another line."

"Be that as it may," Mattie answered, "every bad thing you say about Supergirl is another hit to the MatCo brand."

"Please," Elsie answered with a wave of her hand, facing the wall, "your precious brand can stand me taking a few hits at Supergirl."

"Let me remind you, darling," Mattie bit out, her heels making a dull, threatening sound against the carpet as she stepped out in front of her desk, "that I found you when you were some z-list nothing. Every listener you have was because of my mentoring, my guidance, my studio."

"Mattie, I love ya', I really do, but if you're so convinced this was all you, I'd be happy to let you take over my show for a day and see how little I had to do with my own success."

"I'm not saying I am not proud of the work you've done--if for no other reason than I've enabled it and I need to live with myself--and I am all for insulting people. Your content isn't the problem...when you're comparing politicians to soggy cheetos and calling Johnny Depp the creepy uncle you avoid at Thanksgiving. But don't you think this is a little harsh even for you? Making fun of a young woman's sexuality is not funny anymore, it just alienates the millennial demographic you're trying to capture--"

"Are you kidding? Speculating on whether or not someone is a lesbian? Guys eat that shit up."

"Well then, it just _pisses me off."_

Elsie leaned back a little, and Laura silently fist pumped. She realized people were looking, and she mumbled, "just remembered, new episode of Doctor Who tonight," before she sat down at her desk, still listening to the conversation and maybe smiling just a little too much.

"I am having an interview with Supergirl in, oh, about five minutes," Mattie continued, "and you thought I wouldn't care about you going after her on air the same morning?" Mattie leaned her back against the desk and examined her nails. "I was working in Metropolis when their resident boy scout flew onto the scene. I've seen what people like Supergirl do to a city; I know what the new trend is going to be. People want hope, optimism, and if you think I'm not going to piggyback off that for as many dollar signs as it can get me, you're wrong. Your brand of swagtastic negativity is dead and Supergirl is off limits."

Elsie narrowed her eyes. She walked up to Mattie so closely that they were almost nose to nose. Mattie looked back up from her nails and didn't even blink.

"I have two more years on my contract," she said, "and I am not letting you police _my_ content on _my_ show."

Mattie smiled humorlessly. "Then you're just going to have to not have a show, won't you?"

"But my contract!"

"If you recall," Mattie answered, turning around and grabbing a folder off her desk, "your contract specifies employment, and salary, but not specifically how you'll be employed. Congratulations. You're now the highest paid traffic reporter in MatCo history."

"You're going to regret this," Elsie said, lowering her voice.

"On the contrary, I think you're the one that might regret some things if you don't get ready for the four thirty newscast. And I hope you don't get motion sick easily; it looks like it's going to be stormy. I hear it gets rather bumpy." She held the folder out to Elsie. "And in case you think there must be a mistake, I already had my lawyers highlight the relevant passages in your contract."

"You bitch," Elsie snapped, grabbing the folder and throwing it in her face. She stormed out and Mattie rolled her eyes. Laura looked down at her desk as Elsie walked past her.

"Lauren," Laura heard Mattie call, "you better be here by now."

Laura got up and walked into Mattie's office. "Yes, Miss Belmonde?"

Mattie rubbed her temples. "First of all, Advil and water."

"Right away."

Laura ran out and grabbed Advil from her purse--she always kept some on hand for Mattie. She asked for it a lot. Usually after board meetings or when she had to talk to older businessmen. She filled up a cup from the cooler and walked back in to hand it to her.

"Second," Mattie continued, swallowing the Advil with a delicate gulp, "I am not to be interrupted during my interview with Supergirl. If I get any calls, tell them I'm busy. Not even my own mother. Understand?"

"Yes Miss Belmonde."

"In fact, especially if it's my mother."

"Of course."

Laura walked back out while Mattie gathered her things. She looked to her left, then her right, before continuing past her desk and outside.

She changed into her Supergirl uniform and jumped off the side of the building. She circled around the building, flying upward until she could see Mattie through her office window. Laura grinned, tapping on it. Mattie looked up from where she was gathering papers on her desk. Laura expected her to be surprised. Instead Mattie just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, how cute," she said.

Laura gave a little wave.

Mattie pointed upward. "I'll be on the roof."

Laura looked upward. She nodded at Mattie and left, landing on the roof and waiting there for her.

She started playing with her hand, biting her lip.

"Oh Rao what am I doing," Laura mumbled, "what am I doing this is a bad idea what am I doing what am I doing what am I doing--"

She saw Mattie walking up onto the roof and her mouth snapped shut.

"Miss Belmonde."

"Supergirl," Mattie put a hand on her hip, eyeing her suspiciously. "Wearing the hood seems rather rude."

"Oh. Sorry," Laura conceded, flipping it off. She squared her shoulders.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed it took you this long," Mattie said, starting to walk, "although I'm glad you finally showed up. I didn't want to have to fire my new Pulitzer Prize winning photographer."

Without realizing it, Laura started walking too. They were walking in a circle, Mattie holding a notepad in hand.

"I'm just glad I found the time," Laura replied, "I have to say I wasn't sure how to feel about the woman who apparently is trying to take it upon herself to brand me."

"Most people would kill for my help branding them, darling," Mattie answered, "you should be thanking me. You haven't exactly been making it easy. But we'll get to that later," there was a click from her pen, "let's start at the beginning. What's your story, Supergirl?"

"I was born on the planet Krypton, and sent away by my parents when--"

"Yes, yes, we've heard this story before."

Laura frowned. She stopped walking.

"Did Superman remember seeing his entire world go up in a ball of fire and smoke?" Laura asked, "does that twist make it 'original' enough for you?"

Mattie didn't answer her question. "So I assume you have all the same powers, heat vision, freezy breath thing, flight, et cetera?"

"More or less."

"So you're basically the female version of Superman."

She knew Mattie was needling her, trying to get her to say something that would make for a juicy headline. She quietly clenched her fists.

"No," she said, "I'm not Superman. I'm Supergirl. I might have named myself something a little more original, but you kind of beat me to it."

Mattie smiled humorlessly. "So why did you let eight people die last year?"

Laura's eyes widened. "What? I never--"

"Those horrible wild fires? Raging inferno, eight people dead? That freeze breath would have come in handy. Not to mention the earthquake that happened two years ago. Why wait?"

Mattie kept pacing, and Laura turned her back, walking toward the edge of the MatCo building and looking out over the city. "I wanted to make sure I was ready," she said, "it's not a simple decision to make. I just...waited until I felt I was ready."

"If this is you ready, then I'd hate to see you unprepared," Mattie answered, "so far we've had a truck explode on a bridge and another alien attack several different locations. Dozens of people hurt--"

"Everyone forgets my cousin wasn't exactly slam dunking baddies into jail when he started out either!"

Laura froze. Mattie stopped pacing. She planted her feet.

"Cousin?"

Laura blinked.

"Superman is your cousin...?" Mattie took a step closer, "why don't you tell me about--"

Laura did the only thing she could think of: she jumped off the roof.

"Wait!" Mattie shouted at her as she flew away, "what do you think of the Karnsteins? What is it like having Superman as your cousin? Who makes your suit?"

"Oh, crap," Laura mumbled to herself, deciding to circle around the city one quick time before going back to work.

***

"Geez, L-Dog, that sucks. You tell Clark yet?"

They were sitting at a table in Dudley's, a small coffee place down the block from MatCo. Laura considered herself an expert on all the best places to get food in the city, and she still hadn't found a better place to get muffins.

"Yeah, he knows I told people. He said he's always there if I need help, blah blah blah," she picked a chocolate chip from her muffin and popped it into her mouth, "Lois is just mad she didn't get an exclusive first, but she said she understands it was to save your job and everything."

"Did you tell Ell?" Kirsch asked.

"Oh Rao, no, not yet," Laura answered immediately, "she's so stressed out about Sherman! I can't tell her now."

JP walked back to the table with a cup of coffee. He sat down next to Laura. "So what are you going to do?"

Laura shrugged. "Hope it's at least a good article, I guess. Hey," Laura took another bite, chewed, and said, "do you guys want to come over for dinner tomorrow? It would make Sherman really happy to see me having friends. And it might make Ell less nervous."

Kirsch rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda got plans. In fact," Kirsch looked at his watch, "I should probably get home."

Laura frowned a little. "Oh. That's okay! JP, I understand if you do too--"

"Oh, I never have plans. I'd be happy to have dinner with your foster father," JP answered. He said it cheerfully, but Laura couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy when he said he never had plans on Saturday nights.

"Awesome! Oh man, JP, you’ll love him. He owns a camping store and he’s always got all kinds of cool survival gadgets on him I’m sure he’ll show you."

“I thought he was a scientist?” JP asked.

“Nope, my foster mom was. But Sherman’s really smart! He used to help Mom with her experiments all the time. And she came up with this great formula for bear spray.”

Kirsch got up; he bent down and hugged Laura goodbye, gave a big, goofy wave to JP, and strode out.

"Hey, Ell, see ya' later!" He said, giving Ell finger guns as he passed her on his way out the door. Ell rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Bye Kirsch," she said, then walked over to the table.

"Hey, Ell," Laura said, "guess what, I ordered those really gross uber healthy carrot muffins you like from here."

"Thanks, Laur. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure...?"

"I should probably go too," JP said, getting up, putting his hands behind his back. He smiled at Ell. "Laura invited me to dinner Saturday."

"With my Dad?"

"Laura said having someone else there would make you feel better?"

"Oh. Oh God yes. Thank you. That's so thoughtful," Ell grabbed JP's arm, then shook his hand warmly, "I could kiss you right now, seriously, that's really sweet of you to be a buffer for me."

JP looked at his hand, opening and closing his fist. "No trouble. I'm happy to. Well," he bowed slightly, "good night."

He left. Laura smirked at Ell.

"What?"

"I could kiss you right now?"

Ell waved her off dismissively. "Whatever. The important thing is, Laura, I think I figured it out."

Laura walked to the counter and grabbed her order of muffins from the cashier. "Figured what out?" Laura asked.

"Dad is just pretending not to be mad. He's waiting for the perfect time to bring it up. So I took him to a movie right after work so we couldn't talk for two hours."

"Have you ever considered," Laura said, pulling out her wallet and giving the cashier change, "that Sherman hasn't said he's mad at you because he isn't mad at you?"

"Are you kidding me? Laura, this is Dad we're talking about."

"Yeah, but that was when we were both kids. I'm a fully capable adult able to make her own decisions now."

Ell didn't look convinced, swallowing uncomfortably. "Old habits die hard, Laura."

"Okay, fine," Laura turned toward Ell and handed her the bag, "have you thought about telling him that you _are_ protecting me with the whole secret agent thing--"

"Laura," Ell hissed, looking around her. She grabbed her arm and spoke as quietly as she could.

"Laura, this is a heavily guarded government secret," Ell said, "I can't just tell him, I could literally go to jail."

"Come on, like you can't trust Sherman?"

"Besides, that's just what he wants to hear. 'Hey Daddy, guess what, I fight dangerous aliens for a living!'"

"Then don't put it that way," Laura answered. She put her hands on Ell's shoulders. "Tell him the truth. That every decision you have made has been to protect me, right up to what you do for a living. How can he be mad about that?"

Ell didn't say anything at first. She reached into the bag for a muffin, taking a bite out of it and mumbling, "I mean, I do other stuff, sometimes."

Laura laughed, linking arms with Ell as they walked outside. "Yeah, maybe a few times--"

There was a crash of thunder and she flinched. Ell's gaze softened.

"Yeah, it's been raining pretty hard. Looks like the thunder and lightning just started. Did you bring your earplugs?"

Laura patted her pockets. "No. Forgot them."

"I keep telling you to remember to bring your earplugs, Laura, you knew it was going to thunderstorm tonight." Laura stuck her tongue out at her.

"You just sounded so much like Eileen it was scary."

Ell looked away from her. "Come on. Let's just get home. Dad is expecting us."

Laura jammed her hands in her pockets and started walking. She started to hear something else, like the sound of helicopter blades, and she looked up. Laura took off her glasses.

"Ell, do you see that?"

"That's just a traffic copter."

Laura focused her vision. She could see the pilot fighting with the controls and, next to him, she heard a familiar voice start shouting.

"I am not giving Mattie the satisfaction of seeing me bail out! We are covering traffic, now get this thing to go higher!"

"It's too dangerous out here!"

"Like Hell it is! If you won't fly it I will!"

"Elsie Holmwood is flying up there," Laura said, looking at Ell.

"She's covering traffic?"

"Mattie kicked her off the air after she insulted Supergirl."

Ell couldn't help but chuckle a little, "ha. Serves her right for being such a--"

There was another flash of lightning, a massive boom, and then the glow of sparks as the lightning collided with the tail of the helicopter. Ell's jaw dropped.

"Okay, I didn't mean she deserved that!" She looked at Laura.

"Saving out of control aircraft is going to become my Thing, won't it?" Laura said.

Ell nodded. "I clear the street, you clear the sky?"

"Let's go."

They high fived. Laura sprinted down the street and ducked into the nearest alley as Ell shouted at everyone to take cover in the nearest building they could find. She threw her clothes behind a dumpster as she stripped down to her costume, flipping her hood over her head to shield it from the rain as she rocketed into the air. She saw the pilot fall out of his seat as the helicopter lurched to the side, Elsie barely managing to hold on with one hand on the controls and one hand gripping the edge of her seat.

He fell past her and grabbed wildly, managing to get a hold on the edge of her cape. Laura grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him back in the air.

"HEY!"

"Sorry!" Laura exclaimed, letting him land back in her arms to let her carry him bridal style, "was just trying to get a better hold!"

She dropped him off on the ground after she was sure he was okay and flew back to the helicopter. Elsie was still fighting with the controls, unable to stop the helicopter's course for an office building. Laura grabbed the edge and pulled it back right before it hit the window. Elsie looked back at Laura's face.

_"You?"_

"Miss Holmwood, big fan of your show," Laura smiled, holding out her hand, "I'm going to get you out, come on."

Elsie grabbed Laura's hand as another crack of thunder reverberated through the air.

A split second after lightning struck Laura in the back.

***

Laura had been to the hospital twice before, once because of the Hellgrammite and once when Ell had been there to get her appendix removed. She'd hated it. The smell of sanitizer was so strong it burned whenever she breathed through her nose, and the constant sounds of beeping and machinery and sometimes people in pain or crying...it was horrible.

It was even worse when she was partially responsible for the person she was visiting being there.

"She was actually very lucky," the doctor had told Mattie and Laura before he gave them a moment alone, "the lightning passed through Supergirl and hit her...if she had been hit directly I don't think she would be here."

"Oh, yes," Mattie had answered dryly, "she looks very lucky."

Laura couldn't help but agree with her. Elsie was in a coma. She was so far unresponsive. Weirdest of all, her hair had gone from platinum blonde to completely white.

"Do you think I've stayed long enough yet?" Mattie said to Laura, "I detest hospitals."

"You don't mean that," Laura answered.

"Oh no, I do. I would rather not be surrounded by reminders of my own mortality, thank you."

Laura looked at her disapprovingly. "If you really hated it that much, you wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be paying for this room."

Mattie rolled her eyes but didn't answer.

"Does she have family?" Laura asked.

"Not that she ever mentioned to me."

Laura looked around the room. "Then where did all the flowers and balloons come from?"

"Her adoring fans," Mattie replied distastefully, "you'll find the word 'swag' used a lot if you read the cards."

Laura looked back at the hospital bed. It was weird to see her so silent. Laura had only witnessed Elsie in person once, but she had been constantly moving, trading barbs back and forth with Mattie. Now she was just still. Dead. She breathed in.

"I'm sure Supergirl feels awful," Laura said, "I know I would if I was her."

"Why?"

Laura looked at Mattie. "Why?"

"She saved the pilot, stopped a helicopter from crashing into a building, and Elsie is more alive than she would have been otherwise." Mattie shrugged and added, "unless Supergirl has some sort of weather controlling power I don't know about, none of this was preventable on her end. It was preventable on my end. I made her go up there."

Mattie buttoned her jacket. "But, I also can't predict the future or control the weather either, so the only thing we can really blame is the cruelty of nature, can't we? Come on, Lauren," Mattie pointed toward the door, "make sure my driver is ready to leave, I have a company to run."

Laura took one last look at Elsie before she nodded and walked out to do what Mattie asked.

Mattie took a step closer to the bed. She looked at the door, then back at Elsie.

"Holmwood, you're not a quitter," Mattie hissed, "we both know you're just doing this to spite me. I'm sorry for making you cover traffic, okay? Just...just cut the drama and wake up. Boss's orders."

Mattie snapped her jacket and walked out, the lights flickering just after she closed the door.

***

Just like Ell had anticipated, Sherman was making Laura's favorite cookies.

Not that Ell didn't like them. She just preferred oatmeal raisin.

(She'd grown out of the horrible eating phase she'd passed onto Laura, who hadn't, unfortunately.)

He was wearing the 'Kiss the Cook' apron Mom had bought him for his birthday the year she passed away, and he was furiously stirring the ingredients. Ell was waiting for Laura--she thought she'd want her there when she got home from the hospital, she'd been taking what happened to Elsie pretty hard--and turned on the news.

"Daddy, look at this," Ell said, smiling, "Laura made the news for saving that helicopter!"

"Ell, turn it off," Sherman said, staring down at the bowl. Ell shook her head.

"But--"

"Please turn it off."

Ell tensed. She grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. She bent over and steepled her hands.

"I knew it," she said. She looked up from her seat, at Sherman. "You are mad." She stood up. Sherman sighed and pushed the bowl away from him.

"I just don't understand how you can let this happen."

"Let? Dad, Laura is an adult. She is an adult that can make her own choices. And she's doing amazing things if you could actually bring yourself to look."

"And I'm proud of her for that. But every time Laura puts on that cape she is risking her life. I thought I could trust you to look out for her!"

"I am looking out for her!"

"How?"

Ell had no answer. "Dad, you can't do this to me," Ell said instead. "What you're asking me to do is impossible."

"To protect your sister?"

"No, to micro manage her! I can't be there to try and talk her into every appropriate decision, Dad. I can't have my own life and live Laura's at the same time."

"Well, maybe I'd understand that if you had a life."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sherman threw up his hands. "I don't know, maybe that you barely talk about yourself, and when you do it's always work?"

"I go out and meet plenty of people! In fact--in fact I went out with JP a few days ago. So I do have a life, Dad."

Sherman's brow furrowed. "Wait, you went out with that boy Laura told me she invited to dinner?"

"Yes, I di--" Ell's mouth closed. Her eyes widened when she realized what 'I went out with JP' could sound like, especially when you were a dad that wanted grandchildren..."--wait, I mean--"

"Eileen Bethany Hollis, do you have a boyfriend?"

“ _No!_ But that doesn’t matter! I’m twenty-six, Dad, my biological clock still has plenty of time left--actually, you know what," Ell threw her hands up, "I just remembered, I have something to do at work. Tell Laura I'm sorry I couldn't be here."

"Ell--"

She stomped past him, opening the door. At the last second, she looked back at Sherman.

"And Dad? Maybe ask that pilot if he wishes I kept Laura from being Supergirl. Okay?"

She slammed the door, still angry. Then her face paled. She fumbled with her phone, leaning against the door.

***

Laura offered to roll up her sleeves and give Sherman a talking to herself. Ell begged Laura not to. She didn’t want to fight with him; she just wanted to get through one dinner. After a lot of pleading, Laura finally sighed and agreed to keep her mouth shut.

“Just make sure JP is sitting between us,” Ell said, “it’ll be fine.”

And when JP showed up with a bottle of wine and his trademark bowtie, Laura sat him down at the table.

Ell marched inside shortly after them. Sherman pointed his spatula at Ell.

"Baby Bear, hey! Dinner is ready.”

Laura was stuffing four cookies into her mouth at once. "Sherman made cookies!"

"Laura Hollis, I told you to wait until after dinner!" Sherman said, turning around. Laura smiled sheepishly, chocolate all over her teeth.

"Sorry!"

Sherman looked back at them. "Sorry," he said, "I'm a mess, I know," Sherman untied his apron, "I just wanted to make sure this came out perfect. Laura, do you mind heating the spaghetti sauce a little for me?"

"Sure, Sherman!"

Ell sat down at the kitchen table, and JP sat down next to her. Laura hit the sauce with her heat vision until it started bubbling, stopped, and then brought it to the table to sit next to a bowl of spaghetti.

"Can you believe how convenient she is?" Sherman said, ruffling Laura's hair affectionately, "our microwave broke when she was fourteen and I didn't even get a new one until she moved out."

Laura giggled and sat down.

"'Course it took me some time to get used to it," Sherman continued, "you never know what having an alien radiate your food does to it."

"I mean, we do it all the time," Ell mumbled to herself, grabbing a glass, "that's what a microwave is."

Sherman frowned a little at Ell.

"You seem a little cranky, honey," Sherman said, "we should take care of that and get you fed."

"Yeah," Ell answered, "and thank you for bringing the wine, JP."

She filled the glass.

"So," Sherman clapped his hands together, "before we start, I just wanted to say how great it is to meet you, JP."

JP nodded politely. "And you too, sir."

"And Laura, I can't even begin to tell you how proud of you I am," Sherman put a hand on her shoulder and Laura beamed at him.

"Thanks, Sherman."

"And Ell," Sherman looked at her, "it's good you’re finally getting out more."

Ell raised her glass silently. Sherman coughed and sat down.

"Well," he said, "let's dig in."

“The spaghetti looks great,” JP said, spooning some into his plate. He looked between Ell and her father silently. Ell wasn’t moving.

“So with all the talk about Supergirl,” Sherman said, trying to ignore Ell’s bad mood, “I haven't even asked you about your job at MatCo, Laura."

"Same old, same old," Laura answered, filling her bowl until spaghetti noodles were falling over the brim, "although tomorrow Mattie is going to be debuting her Supergirl article soon," Laura sighed, "I can't wait to see what she does with that interview."

"Did it go that badly?"

"No," Laura said, a little too quickly. Ell looked at her pointedly and Laura ignored it, "but it's Mattie, she'll find a way. Otherwise, though, it's just boring coffee runs and phone calls like always."

"Well, I'm just glad that you have a nice, safe day job getting coffee," Sherman answered, twirling spaghetti and taking a bite, "...you make sure to pour the coffee away from you, though, don't you?"

Ell snorted.

"Something funny, Ell?" Sherman asked.

JP swallowed, looking between them. Ell took another sip of wine and put down the glass.

"Oh, nothing," Ell said, "I just think it's funny, y'know, how you always seem to forget what the definition of 'invulnerable' is."

Sherman narrowed his eyes.

"Laura," he said, "I never asked, but how did that stab wound heal up from that Hellgrammite?"

"You told him?"

"He asked! It just slipped out!" Laura answered.

"Well, did you tell him that you were fine in like, an hour?"

"You know I think it's kind of amazing that you're trying to downplay Laura getting hurt--"

"Are you going to blame me for that, Dad?" Ell answered, "Laura dropped a cookie the other day, is that my fault too because I should have taught her to be less clumsy? Oh, oh, or what about Laura not liking Mattie, should I march in there and demand that Mattie is nicer to her?"

"Um, Ell--" JP tried to interrupt.

"Because everything bad that ever happens to Laura is my fault, that's always been how it works, right?"

"Ell, we're not going to talk about this in front of your friend."

"Oh, if Ell feels the need to, that's fine," JP answered immediately, "this seems like a pressing issue."

"It's only a pressing issue because Ell is making it a pressing issue. I'm not telling you to move mountains, Baby Bear, I'm telling you to look out for Laura. That doesn't seem like something I should have to say."

Laura watched Ell with wide eyes. Ell struggled with herself and finally answered:

"You know what, maybe Laura was right. If you understood a fraction of what I've done for Laura you would never say that."

Sherman looked around the table. "Is there something all of you aren't telling me?"

"Ell, maaaaybe don't make it sound like I wanted you to tell him like this--"

"Daddy, I'm not a bioengineer," Ell said, "I work for an agency that specializes in monitoring and controlling alien immigrant populations."

As soon as Ell said it she threw her head back, taking a deep breath. "And wow it feels good to tell you that," she relaxed a little, looking back at Sherman. "When I was in my bioengineering program, an organization called the Summer Society saw my connection to Laura and decided I could be useful...so they recruited me."

Sherman got up and pushed the chair away from the table without saying a word. Ell's face fell and she kept talking.

"I'm their best scientists. I've worked in research and development for the past two years finding ways to protect people, to save people, all because I was trying to keep Laura from even having to be Supergirl. I did everything I could."

Sherman walked away from the table. Ell spoke faster.

"And--and then when Laura became Supergirl anyway, I tried to stop her, Dad, I tried so hard to convince her not to, but you should have seen her, she was never going to listen to me."

JP and Laura looked at each other across the table, purposefully trying to avoid looking at either of them. Sherman walked away from the table, standing in the living room, facing away from all of them.

"And I _know_ it's dangerous, and I know she can get hurt, so I've done everything I could to try and keep her safe. I made them transfer me so that I could work in the field, with Laura, so I could be there to protect her--Dad, I've done everything you would have wanted me to do. Laura, tell him," Ell looked at Laura pleadingly, "tell Dad."

Laura swallowed, biting her lip a little. "She's right Sherman," Laura said, "Ell is willing to do anything to protect me."

"And she's saved other people too," JP added, "a lot of other people. She helped people get away when the Hellgrammite attacked the crowd during Labor Day."

Sherman finally answered in a quiet voice, "Eileen, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Oooooh boy," Laura said quietly, leaning in close to JP, "I have not felt secondhand horror this bad since the first time Ell and I watched Lion King and Scar pushed Simba's dad off a cliff."

Ell didn't even answer. She just leaned back in her chair, defeated, a fifteen year old girl again who was being berated for not being able to swim well right after being shoved in the water from behind with no life vest.

"You've lied to me, to do this insane, dangerous thing--there was one woman in the news who wasn't named after the Hellgrammite attack, was that you?--and you expect me to be happy about it? When I said 'look out for your sister' I didn't mean doing this!"

Sherman rubbed his temples. "My God," he said, almost to himself, "what would your mother think if she heard this."

Laura saw something in Ell's eyes light them up like dynamite exploded behind them.

"JP get up," Laura whispered.

"What--"

"JP you really don't want to be next to Ell because she's about to--"

"What would Mom think? WHAT WOULD MOM THINK?"

Ell slammed her palms on the table, getting up, and JP scrambled away so fast he almost fell out of his chair and held his hands up.

"...Lose it," Laura finished, still keeping her head down. "Go Ell," she said softly, "show him!"

(Then she crawled under the table and got up on the other side to stand next to JP. She didn't want to be between them either. Her ears were especially sensitive to the yelling.)

"I do know what Mom would think," Ell snapped, "the last thing she said to me before she got on her flight was to 'take care of Laura while I'm away.' Not goodbye, not I love you. Take care of Laura."

"Eileen's plane crashed right afterward," Laura whispered to JP, "and she died."

"I inferred that," JP whispered back, without a hint of sarcasm.

"So don't tell me Mom would be disappointed, because I'm doing _exactly_ what she wanted me to do. And I thought I was doing what you wanted me to do. But apparently I can't win with someone who pats Laura on the back for risking her life and then practically beats me over the head for doing the exact same thing. You can be as disappointed in me as you want, but don't you dare act like I'm not considering what Mom would think. I spend so much time thinking about it that I don't even know what _I_ think anymore!"

"You don't know what you're saying," Sherman said, "Eileen wouldn't want you to do this, Ell."

Ell raised her arms then let them fall to her sides. "Then you can be disappointed without me." She looked at Laura. "I'm sorry Laura."

She walked out. JP looked at Laura.

"Yes," Laura said, "go."

JP bowed a little to Sherman. "Thank you for dinner, sir, it was lovely to meet you."

He walked out. Laura clenched her fists. Sherman had his hands on his hips, jaw working back and forth as he looked at the door.

"Sherman, what the heck was that?"

"Laura, I don't expect you to understand."

"You know, Ell told me not to get mad at you for her, but she's not here," Laura rolled up her sleeves, "so I think I'm going to tell you some things that you don't seem to understand."

Sherman tried to interject, but Laura kept talking.

"Sherman, I love you. You have always treated me like a daughter and I will always be grateful to you for that. And I know you love Ell. And I hate to say this, but you made me: parents? They have come and gone for me. A lot. I've lost three and I'm not even twenty-freaking-five. But," Laura pointed to the door, "I have only ever had _one_ sister. So you're going to give her time to calm down, but then you will apologize. Because if you don't, and I am forced to choose between Ell and you, I will choose her. And I don't want to have to do that. Okay?"

It was always so perplexing that they butted heads, because Ell and Sherman were so much alike. Seeing his face fall with a heavy sigh and sagging shoulders was like watching Ell after she visited Laura after a long day of work.

Except instead of sitting Sherman down with a pint of ice cream and Netflix to make him feel better, Laura watched him walk out the door. She thought momentarily about going after him when her phone vibrated with two text messages.

_Mattie: Emergency at office Lauren, please come immediately._

_Kirsch: BRO BRO BRO ARE YOU WATCHING THE NEWS BRO ELSIE ESCAPED BROOOOOO_

***

"Miss Belmonde!" Laura skidded around a corner and burst into her office, "I saw the news, Elsie escaped?"

Mattie looked at Laura distastefully. "Lauren, have a little decorum, please."

Laura smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt. "...Right. So what? Are we here to put our heads together and find her--"

"No, why on earth would you think we'd be doing that?"

"Because she escaped?"

"She just woke up from a coma and wandered off," Mattie answered, "I doubt we're going to have more luck than the police."

"So you called me because...?"

"I need you to type my Supergirl article for me."

 

Laura blinked. "You want me to write it? But I haven't--"

"Stop looking like you're about to hyperventilate, Lauren, I said type. This whole thing with Elsie has completely wrecked my sleeping schedule," Mattie pulled out the chair at her desk, "and I can barely see straight let alone type but I also have a deadline to meet if I want this in time for our next issue, so that is where you will come in."

"Wait," Laura's face paled, "you're writing the Supergirl article yourself?"

"Of course I am. This is the biggest story MatCo has had in years and requires the absolute best woman for the job. Now come on, sit down."

Laura fought the urge to hyperventilate.

"...Is this a test?"

"What?"

Laura crossed her arms. "You said when I started working here that I would be fired immediately if I ever touched your desk or your computer."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "No, it is not a test, now come on."

Laura warily walked forward, not taking her eyes off of Mattie. She finally sat down in her chair.

"Mattie, if you're so exhausted, maybe you should have someone else writing this and give you a break--"

"Nonsense, sleep is for the weak."

Laura settled into the chair until she was comfortable.

"Oh wow, this is comfortable!" Laura spun in the chair. _"Whee!"_

"Lauren we do not have time for this!"

She stopped smiling. "...Sorry, Mattie. Um, did you write your article down on paper or anything?"

"Oh I don't need that. I have it all written here," Mattie tapped the side of her head, "now open up a Word document and type down what I say."

Laura did what she asked. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mattie started pacing back and forth, looking up at the ceiling. "Title. 'The Next Generation's Struggle to Be Super.'"

Laura frowned a little. "Okay. Um, why is she a millennial?"

"If she isn't, she should point me in the direction of her plastic surgeon."

Laura nodded.

"'The red hood and cape has already become a familiar sight to the citizens of Styria, and it's a striking image against the skyline of the city when I walk out onto the roof to meet Supergirl.'"

It was definitely not a terrible first line, and Laura relaxed a little. Maybe the article wouldn't be that bad. Mattie waited for the click-click sound of Laura typing to stop.

"Miss Belmonde," Laura said, "I am a really fast typer, you don't need to wait for me."

"I wouldn't expect to, I'm thinking..." She hummed a little. "Okay. Next line. 'Although it cast a shadow over her face, I could tell that she seemed nervous. It's not unexpected when her first month as Supergirl has already been met with mixed reactions--'"

"I don't know if I would call them mixed, I think they've actually been largely positive--"

The ensuing glare from Mattie made Laura's mouth snap shut. Mattie rolled her eyes and kept going. Laura kept talking and tried as hard as she could not to say anything. She even managed to bite her tongue and just wince when Mattie dropped the bombshell that she and Kal were cousins.

So she succeeded, for the most part.

"'Supergirl represents a rising class in America: a generation which looks to the generation before it without understanding exactly what made it successful. Her answers show someone who assumes that because Superman was Superman at her age, she feels entitled to achieving the same success by virtue of just showing up--'"

Mattie paused. "Lauren, I don't hear the sound of typing noises." She turned her head to look at Laura, "why don't I?"

"Is that...really what you thought listening to Supergirl?"

Mattie raised her eyebrows. She turned so she was facing the desk. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

Laura gulped, but steeled her nerves. Supergirl deserved to defend herself. She deserved to defend herself.

But she also wasn't being paid to be Supergirl, so Laura needed to be careful with how she responded.

"It's just...okay, earlier in the article Supergirl apparently told you that she didn't become Supergirl earlier because she wanted to be ready. But you're also accusing her of thinking she should get credit just for showing up? If that was true she wouldn't have cared about being ready. She would have just...you know...showed up."

"I didn't realize you were on that roof with me."

"No, just able to read, Miss Belmonde."

Laura's eyes widened. She could see a fire light behind Mattie's eyes, an angry sort of inferno she was sure was about to be followed by a 'you're fired.' Laura braced herself to dodge whatever she might throw at her; logically she knew she was invulnerable, but it was hard to remember that when Mattie looked that ready to kill her.

But, just as Laura was sure she was dead, the TV and the computers turned off after a crack of thunder.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Belmonde, I'm sorry! I'll try and fix it!"

Laura started trying to get the computer to turn back on. It should have switched to battery power, but it looked like it may have shorted out.

"Um, maybe we should call JP."

"J-who?"

"...JP? The IT guy? His desk is literally right across from mine?"

Mattie didn't say anything.

"You may refer to him as 'JK' because it's easier to remember two letters right next to each other?"

"Oh. The rather odd one with the bowtie."

"That's the guy--"

And then the lights went out.

"Oh what frilly Hell is this?" Mattie snapped, fumbling her way to a light switch. Laura blinked a few times as her vision adjusted to the lack of light.

"Well, hey, there's backup power that should turn on in a few minutes, right? Miss Belmonde...?"

Mattie was staring at Laura with a horrified expression, like she was looking at a ghost.

"Are you o--"

And then Laura realized there was a faint glow illuminating the room.

Like from a TV screen.

Like if the TV was on behind her.

Laura turned around and clapped a hand over her mouth. Elsie's face broke out into a huge, toothy grin.

"I just wanted to see how long it took your assistant to notice!" She said, then laughed. "You should have seen your face. Priceless."

Mattie managed to wrestle her face back into a neutral expression. "Elsie. You're...you're looking..."

"Less like I'm in a coma? I know," she ran a hand through her hair, "totally starting a new look with the hair, dontcha think?"

"How did you get out?" Laura asked before she could stop herself. Elsie shrugged.

"You know, I was laying in that hospital bed," Elsie said, "I could hear everything, you know. And I could feel everything. All the electricity, the machines, the power...one day I just decided I wanted all of it and now," Elsie clapped her hands together, "I took it! Then I decided while I was at it, why not see what I could do with the power line outside my window. Turns out if something is electric, I can get into it. And you know me," Elsie raised her hands and looked around her, "I always have a lot of swag in my entrances. Thought you and I should have a little chat."

There was a crackling of electricity around her, and Mattie took a step, making a 'come hither' motion. Laura followed her. Then she put an arm out. Laura realized Mattie wanted Laura to get behind her. She did.

"Elsie," Mattie said evenly, "you came to the right place."

"Oh, I know I did."

"I've been taking care of your medical expenses," Mattie continued, "Elsie, you need more doctors, better doctors, to figure out what's wrong with you and get you help--"

Elsie laughed harshly. "Help? From you? You're one helicopter ride too late, babes. I don't need any help. I'm better than okay--"

The screen erupted into a shower of sparks and Elsie appeared, standing on Mattie's desk.

"--I'm live and _wired!"_

Mattie shoved Laura backwards.

Laura grabbed Mattie, yanking her back into a stumble as lightning arced above their heads. Laura saw a flash of blue and Elsie appeared in front of them again, making Laura and Mattie make a sharp turn right. Mattie grabbed a paperweight from a desk and threw it at her in a feeble attempt at slowing her down before they ducked behind the copier in the copy room. The backup generator finally kicked in.

"A day ago she wasn't moving and now she's trying to kill us," Laura breathed in disbelief.

"She wanted to spite me so badly she performed a medical miracle and gained superpowers," Mattie said dryly, "it's good to know the real Elsie is in there somewhere."

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked.

She knew what she wanted to do; her fingers ran across the buttons of her blouse, wanting to get into costume, but she couldn't with Mattie right there. If they could get separated, maybe, but until then, Laura Hollis had to be the one that got them out of that building.

Mattie turned a little, grabbing Laura by the shoulders in a hard grip.

"Listen to me Lauren," Mattie said, "security is twenty floors down. You go and get them, alright? Don't use the elevator. I'll distract her."

"But Mattie, what about you?"

"She is after me," Mattie answered, "I am not going to let my assistant be collateral damage. You're going."

"But what if--"

"Laura, I mean it, _go."_

She stared at Mattie for a brief moment before nodding and getting up. "You're going to be okay," Laura promised, "I'll get help!"

And she was going to be a little more equipped to deal with the problem than security guards. Laura scrambled out as Mattie stood up and walked slowly to the hallway.

"Okay Elsie," Mattie said, "you want to talk, we can talk."

Blue lightning shot out from the electrical outlets, and Elsie appeared in front of her, arms crossed with a cocky smirk.

"You mean spin, right?" Elsie answered, "it's all about the spin with you, isn't it? What makes you sound good, what's the most convenient story for you--"

"I'm not the one who called Supergirl a bitch on air," Mattie snapped, "I don't think it's spin to say 'gee, that's a mean thing to say.'"

"And you never said a harsh word? Calling me and asking me whether or not 'superlame' was a good trending hashtag?"

"I mulled it over, I'll admit it. Still wasn't stupid enough to go through with it. My God, what happened to you, Elsie? I thought I mentored you, taught you better. I tried to help you and this is the thanks I get?"

"Oh, I'll thank you. I'll give you a little gift right now."

Mattie closed her eyes, holding up her hands. But the lightning never came. She opened her eyes again when she heard the sound of breaking glass and saw Supergirl, standing in front of her and absorbing the blast.

"Sorry about the window," Laura said.

"...That can be replaced."

 _"And_ I'm sorry about the desk."

She grabbed the nearest desk and threw it, hitting Elsie and throwing her into the wall. She finally looked back at Mattie and said, "Get out of here and I'll keep her busy!"

Mattie ran. Elsie disappeared into an electrical socket and then reappeared in front of Laura.

"Elsie, you can stop this," Laura said, "if you don't trust Miss Belmonde to help you, then trust me."

"You can help me by standing still."

Elsie raised her hands. Every light in the building went out again and Elsie was illuminated in a pale blue glow. As a bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips, Laura tried to counter it with her heat vision. They cancelled each other out in a burst of sparks and Laura ran forward, ramming her shoulder into Elsie. They both went through several walls until they were falling through the air. Laura gripped the blue bomber jacket Elsie was wearing and started to fly upward.

Elsie grabbed Laura too. She felt a tingling sensation, then the feeling that her body was being stabbed by icepicks in about a hundred different places.

"Are you kidding, I'm trying to keep you from dying!"

Laura grimaced until the pain became unbearable and she let go of her. She tried to fly down to catch her again, but before she could, she saw blue lightning disappear into a street light.

"No!"

Laura grabbed the light, examined it, even smashed it and peered inside--nothing. Elsie was gone.

She landed on the street in front of MatCo. She sighed.

"Oh, this is not good."

"Supergirl!"

Laura turned around. Mattie was standing on the steps of the building, breathing heavily. Laura walked toward her.

"You're safe now, Miss Belmonde. Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine."

They stared at each other until Mattie added, "And I believe Elsie set your cape on fire."

"Wha--oh Rao!"

She threw her cape off and started stomping at the flames.

***

Ell was happy to let JP follow her after she had stormed out. He appeared in the doorway with a tub of ice cream in hand and DVDs in the other.

"Laura often described your sister nights with ice cream and movies," he explained, "so I thought maybe since Laura seems to be dealing with your father I might...be an acceptable substitute?"

"Are you kidding? Come on in!"

She swept her arm out, grinning widely. JP stared at her strangely.

"Um, are you okay? You seemed a bit upset before."

"Fine. I would even go as far as to say I'm dandy. I'll get some bowls and spoons for us."

Yes, Ell was perfectly okay with JP being there, as long as they did not discuss anything that had happened. He sat down with the DVDs. Ell grabbed them.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I picked some I usually enjoy, I hope that's alright--"

"Aw, this is actually so sweet, we even have the same taste in movies," Ell interrupted, examining them, "I love To Kill a Mockingbird, but Laura thinks it's so boring. I'll put that in."

Ell did and they ended up sitting on either side of the couch, with the tub of ice cream between them. JP still looked bothered.

"Ell, I really don't think it's good not to talk about what happened. Would talking not help?"

"What is there to talk about?" Ell answered, "I think we aired everything out already. And you know what? I feel fine. Because I," Ell threw out her arms, "have officially given up."

"'Given up?'"

"Yep. I have given up. I have accepted that my father will always be disappointed in me and I'm now free to live my life. So it was really sweet of you to come, Jeep. This calls for celebration."

"Ell, you don't mean--"

"Shhh, the movie is starting."

She took a bite of her ice cream and smiled at him again before looking back at the screen.

Which worked out great until the power went out.

"...Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Do you have candles?" JP asked.

"Hold on."

Ell grabbed candles and started to light them.

She'd been distracting herself with documentaries and TV and movies. And now she had nothing to take her mind off of anything.

"Ell, you're sniffling."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are," JP answered. Ell sat back down with the candles on the coffee table, wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Okay, maybe a little," Ell admitted, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how when we were little there was this hurricane and my dad taught me how to make an emergency kit which is why I even made sure I had these candles...he's really into disaster preparedness. Even before Laura."

"Ell, really," JP put his ice cream down, "are you okay?"

Ell didn't answer right away. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"What else am I supposed to be?" Ell answered, "I've tried to be good enough for years and it's never worked. If this is what keeps me from being happy then I'll just have to be miserable the rest of my life."

JP shook his head. He moved closer to Ell, grabbing the carton of ice cream and putting that next to his bowl.

"If I could offer my opinion," JP said, "what if you're already good enough?"

She stopped hugging her knees. "Well I don't feel like it."

"Then maybe you'll believe it coming from me. You are good enough, Ell. Parental approval is rather overrated. My father isn't disappointed in me and I wish he was."

Ell's brow furrowed a little at the comment. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is," JP continued, "he's important to you, but he's still just one man. He can be wrong. Everyone who knows you--Laura, Kirsch, me--we all think you're amazing. Because you are. The fact that you care so much is proof you are good enough, Ell. I consider myself incredibly lucky to be in your life--"

It was a mixture of loneliness, self loathing, and hormones that made Ell kiss him.

That wasn't to say she wouldn't have wanted to otherwise. JP was incredibly kind, and thoughtful, and it didn't hurt that he had an amazing British accent coupled with a surprisingly muscular physique for an IT nerd. She'd certainly thought about it. But if she hadn't been reeling from her father's serious blows to her self esteem, she might have chosen a slightly better time.

But she didn't. Ell chose that moment to kiss him, lips still cold and slightly sweet from the vanilla ice cream they'd been eating. She pulled away after a moment, cheeks beginning to turn red.

"...Why do you look like I just kicked your puppy?"

JP's eyes were wide, entire body tensed. She'd never seen anybody look that uncomfortable. Ell's hands slapped over her mouth in horror.

"Oh my God I was reading your signals totally wrong--"

"No, Ell, it isn't that--"

"--I can't believe I believed Laura!"

Ell's phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello? Laura? No, I'm not watching the news, the power is out--wait, what do you mean 'you too?' Wait what? Slow it down a litt--okay, okay, but Mattie isn't hurt, right? I'll be down there with the Summers as soon as I can. Okay? Good. Proud of you. Love you."

Ell hung up and looked at JP. "I need to go."

"A problem with Laura?"

"Well," Ell got up, "what else is new when your sister is Supergirl, right? Haha. Um. If you'd like you can stay here, it doesn't seem safe to walk around the city right now with all the power outages and things."

"Thank you, Ell."

Ell stared at JP awkwardly for a moment before yelping, "okay bye!" And running out the door.

***

"'Okay bye?' Seriously?"

Ell walked back and forth across the top floor of MatCo, observing the damage Elsie had caused. Laura followed her, maneuvering around other agents that were doing the same thing. "It was seriously the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm sorry Ell," Laura said, stopping in Mattie's office. Ell was carefully collecting charred remnants on Mattie's desk into a bag to be taken to the Summer Society. "I should have told you."

"Told me what?" Ell said distractedly, taking a pair of tweezers to delicately pick up a partially burned piece of paper.

"JP kinda...I mean he doesn't like being touched. Like at all."

Ell paused. "Wait, he doesn't?"

"Yeah. It's just a thing with him. It makes him super uncomfortable--"

"And this didn't seem like important information for me that I should have before I did something to make him incredibly uncomfortable?"

"I never had an in depth discussion with him about it! And he told me he liked you. I just...kinda figured it would be different with a girl he actually had a crush on," Laura smiled sheepishly, "evidently that was wrong."

"Well, I'm never talking to him again anyway, so--"

"Can you both gossip on your own time?" Mel asked, striding into the room, "you should hang out around Ell a little less, Supergirl. Other agents are going to start to notice."

"...Sorry, Director Callis. So did you guys find anything?"

"We got some samples we can send to the lab for testing if you want us to," Mel answered, "but other than that, not much else we can do."

"What do you mean, not much else you can do?" Laura asked, "I'm pretty sure the normal police aren't equipped to deal with a crazy thunderbolt woman--"

"We cover alien threats," Mel answered, "I'm already toeing the line bringing agents in to cover this at all. Elsie Holmwood isn't an alien and I'll be in hot water if I waste agency money on a case that doesn't even fall under my jurisdiction. I'm doing you a favor, Laura, but that's it."

"But--but--"

"If I can interject, Mel, I don't think that's true," Ell answered. Mel raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't? Do you have proof she's been an alien this entire time? Because that's news to me."

"Well, not exactly," Ell said, "but you know...people who get hit by lightning generally don't get superpowers. They die. And the one thing different than every other lightning strike," Ell put a hand on Laura's shoulder, "is that none of them passed through Supergirl first."

Mel looked at Laura. "...So you think Laura is chemical X?"

"It seems like the most likely theory. Which means," Ell smiled, "Elsie's body chemistry was altered through alien means. I think we could make a case for that technically being a Summer Society problem. Don't you?"

She looked at Mel innocently. She sighed. "...Well played, Agent Hollis. Fine. I'll get a team together." Mel motioned for Laura to follow her.

"So this really was my fault," Laura said softly to herself.

"Oh, don't start on that," Mel said, "you're just like your sister sometimes. Not everything is your fault. Unless you willed a lightning bolt to hit you this is just bad luck."

"You sound like Mattie," Laura said, pouting.

"Sounds like a great boss then," she replied, "now tell me more about Elsie's powers."

"Punching doesn't work because she can just electrocute me and my heat vision doesn't work because she sucks up energy like a battery. It's like she's made of electricity. She turned into, like, lightning and went all _'schwoop'_ into a streetlight to get away."

"Made of energy, huh? Well, at least that lends itself to a few possibilities for weaknesses--"

"Excuse me, excuse me, out of my way--oh, _you."_

Mel rolled her eyes. "One second."

Mattie walked up to her, and Mel looked up at Mattie with a disinterested expression. "Miss Belmonde, I would appreciate if you didn't impede my agents while we're conducting our investigation--"

"Listen, Miss--whatever your name is--"

"Scully," Mel answered, "Agent Scully."

Laura's jaw dropped at the sheer brazenness of choosing _that_ as the name of her fake identity.

"Well, Agent Scully, I have a media empire to run. How many more pieces of burned carpet does the FBI really need?"

"Maybe the wait would be more bearable if you let us move you to a safe location."

"I am Matska Belmonde. I don't run from my problems, I destroy them when they're stupid enough to bother me. If you'll excuse me," Mattie turned on her heel, "I need to find my assistant. Lauren!"

Mattie disappeared and Laura looked at Mel. "Um, yeah, she wants to see me...we've been at this all night...probably needs coffee or something."

"Go. I need to have a discussion with your sister anyway. We have a few gadgets for energy based attacks--maybe we can make a trap."

Laura thanked her and went into the bathroom to quickly change back into her regular clothes. She found Mattie in the employee lounge, sitting with her feet on the couch.

"Miss Belmonde, what did you need?"

"For you to go home," Mattie answered, rubbing her temples.

"Are you sure...?"

"Lauren, there is a man standing outside my building yelling and screaming about not leaving until he sees you."

Laura's eyes widened. She focused her hearing.

_\--AND I DON'T CARE WHAT GOVERNMENT AGENCY YOU WORK FOR, MY DAUGHTER WAS ALMOST KILLED AND I WANT TO SEE HER--_

"...Yeah," Laura said, "sorry, that's my foster father. He's understandably worried."

"You're adopted? Hm. Why is this the first time I've heard of that?"

"I mean, I don't really talk about it. My parents died in a fire when I was twelve and the Hollises took me in."

The lie had been repeated so many times that she'd learned to compartmentalize it, to be able to let it pass over her lips easily and keep Krypton in the back of her mind. It used to be that every time she said it, she felt like she was being punched in the gut. But it wasn't a housefire that killed her parents. Even the family Laura told people she lost was fake.

It was Mattie that looked like she had been punched in the gut. All the air was knocked out of her, and she coughed lightly. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Sherman--my foster dad--he's really great," Laura couldn't help but add with a grumble, "when he's not fighting with my sister..."

"Parents are horrible sometimes," Mattie agreed, "and by that I mean all the time."

Laura sat down on the couch across from her. "Your mom isn't proud?"

"Probably not. If she is I wouldn't know, we've barely talked in years."

_"Years?"_

Mattie raised an eyebrow and it was Laura's turn to cough. "I just--it's hard for me to imagine."

Mattie sighed. She got up and walked over to the cabinets, where she pulled out a bottle of wine. She poured a glass. "I'll put it to you this way. If she's proud, it's of herself because she believes she's the only one responsible for my success. Which I suppose is true," Mattie mused, "she did push me."

"So hard that you never felt good enough?"

Mattie turned back toward her, eyeing her suspiciously. "...Yes. And it took me years to trust my own judgement again. Do you relate?"

"Um, no, but--"

"Laura, Dad literally just threatened to pepper spray someone, we need to get down there!" Ell shouted, walking at a fast clip past the room.

"--I know people who might." Laura got up. "I don't feel right leaving you alone, Miss Belmonde."

"Yes, because my five-foot-two assistant makes me feel so much safer. Lauren, go be with your family. I'm not going to let my employees get hurt because I caused this mess."

"But you didn't--"

"Reward Elsie for her behavior? Bump up her salary for every cruel, outrageous thing she said that helped her ratings? Doctor Frankenstein is the real monster, Lauren, not his creation." Mattie narrowed her eyes at her glass. "Hmph. I get poetic when I drink. The point is this is my mess to fix."

Laura took a deep breath and shook her head slightly before conceding. "Thank you, Miss Belmonde."

She started to turn and Mattie said, "and Lauren? I actually do know how you might be able to help. Is Supergirl still here? I need to talk to her."

Laura's eyes widened. "I, uh, I think she left? B-but I'll ask! I'll ask Agent Scully as soon as I can and I'm sure Supergirl will get back to you ASAP."

"Mm-hm," Mattie answered absent-mindedly, looking at her glass. Laura nodded and left before Sherman could go through with bear spraying anyone in the face.

***

"I'm telling you, girls, it's terrible. Blackouts all over the city! I was just finished lighting candles around your apartment, Laura, and then I got your text saying you were going to be late coming home because something 'came up at work.' And you know a father's intuition! I knew it wasn't just work."

Laura nodded politely, walking with Ell and Sherman up the stairs to her apartment. Sherman continued his story.

"You can't believe how fast man turns on fellow man, Baby Bear," he continued, looking at Ell, "You saw how we practically had to fight our way back home through those crowds. And statistically crime spikes in blackouts. Blackouts and heat waves. It's good to remember that too, especially living in California where it's hot year round."

"Thanks, Daddy," Ell said, "why are you limping, again?"

"I told you, it's a mad house out there. I got shoved around a bit. Should be fine with a little rest. We're lucky we have Laura here to get through the crowds though."

He put a hand on Laura's shoulder and smiled. The three of them stopped at the door as Laura got out her keys. She unlocked the door and Laura walked in with Sherman.

"Hey, we had a few blackouts back in Crowley, remember?" Sherman said, "we can still have fun. Laura, didn't you mention having game nights with your friends? We should play pictionary!"

"Actually Sherman, I need to go. You said it yourself, crime spikes during blackouts. Supergirl has to keep the peace."

Sherman's face fell. "But--"

"And of course, Ell is going to stay with you to make sure you're okay."

Ell's face paled. "Wait, what?"

Ell looked at her father. "Excuse me for a moment."

She walked back out and closed the door behind her. "Laura what are you doing?" Ell hissed. "I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, tough, because you're going to."

"Because taking your advice with Dad worked out last time?"

"Because he's your dad and my dad is dead so you're going to do it for me."

"Laura, I've tried. I've tried and it hasn't worked and honestly I'm starting to make peace with the way me and Dad are--"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Laura snapped.

Sherman opened the door. Laura didn't care.

"You listen to me Ell," Laura hissed, "you know what Mattie said to me today right before we left MatCo? She said she hasn't spoken to her mother in years. Do you know why? Because she says her mom pushed her, and pushed her, and pushed her, and never made Mattie feel like she was good enough, and now they don't speak! At all! Ring a bell?"

Laura started walking toward Ell, backing her up. "So you are going to go in there, and you and Sherman are going to talk. I am not letting the only family I have left be dysfunctional, Ell. I'm not! I have enough problems without having to worry about you both never speaking to each other again!"

Ell was backed into Sherman.

"I need to go back and talk to Mattie, and while I'm gone, you're going to speak to each other. Is that clear?"

Sherman and Ell looked at each other, then at Laura, and they both nodded.

"Good."

Laura turned sharply and walked back down the stairs. Ell and Sherman relaxed. When they both walked back into the apartment, Sherman started lighting candles. He watched Ell as he did it. She didn't say anything; she only looked around the apartment, avoiding him.

"Ell?"

Ell bit her lip. "Ugh, that kills me," Ell said, looking toward the sink, "she needs to wash her dishes. She's begging for ants."

She walked to the sink and turned on the water, grabbing the scrub brush from a drawer and starting to try and scrub off the dried tomato sauce. Her tongue poked out a little as she scraped, until one of the plates was shining with water. She could see herself in the reflection--and Sherman, watching her with a soft, thoughtful gaze.

"Daddy, why are you looking at me like that?" Ell asked. Sherman shook his head.

"It's nothing. It's just...from behind, washing the dishes...you look so much like your mother."

Ell swallowed. "I...thank you?"

"She loved her kitchen almost as much as the lab."

Ell stopped washing dishes. "Yeah, I know. She said cooking was a science."

"It is. I never got the hang of it. Remember when you were little, we'd all make breakfast together every Saturday?"

"Yeah. You'd play 'Come on Eileen' and make me stand on your feet and dance around the kitchen," Ell smiled a little. "Mom would get so mad 'cause we'd bump into her and didn't actually help her cook anything."

Sherman smiled. Ell finally turned toward him.

"You're a good dad," Ell said, "you're a great dad. That's why disappointing you hurts so much."

"Ell, you could never be a disappointment--"

"Then why do you make me feel like one all the time?" Ell asked, "why are you proud of Laura but mad at me?"

"Laura lost so much, Ell. How am I supposed to do anything but be proud of her?"

"So you take it out on me?"

Sherman didn't say anything. Ell walked to Laura's couch, sitting down and angrily playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"...There's another memory that I want to share with you," Sherman said softly.

Ell didn't say anything.

"Do you remember when Laura first came to live with us, when that car crash happened while you were both at the beach? When you were fifteen?"

He walked past the kitchen table, holding onto one of the chairs. "We got there as soon as we heard what had happened, but the paramedics had already taken that boy and his mother away. Your friend--Betty?--she told your mother and I what had happened. How she found you and Laura next to a burning car, and you were just--just crying and crying, and you were still crying when we took you home. And they said they'd found you sitting," Sherman held his hands out a short distance apart. "This close, _this close_ , to that car. Using your shirt to try and staunch the bleeding, trying to calm that woman down, trying to calm Laura down. And I remember thinking, God," he shook his head, "if that fire had reached the gas tank...it could have exploded. You could have passed out from all that smoke. You could have been hurt, you could have _died._ I asked you on the way home, 'what the Hell were you thinking?' Do you remember that?"

There was a long, long pause, and Ell finally said, "it's all kind of blurry."

"Well, I remember clear as day. You looked at us and said 'Daddy, I couldn't let Laura see someone else die.'"

He risked walking toward the couch and sitting on the other side, as far from Ell as he could in case she didn't want him there, falling onto it heavily with his hands on his knees. "This girl you'd known for maybe a month, this kid we'd taken in without asking you, and you were willing to put yourself in danger to help her. That's the moment I knew that you'd give your life to protect Laura if you had to." He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. "And knowing that has haunted me, every single day since."

Ell lowered the screen of her phone. Sherman looked at her with a small half smile.

"I wanted you to stop Laura from becoming Supergirl because I knew the more danger she put herself in, the more _you_ would. I know you're doing everything you can to keep your sister safe. That's what terrifies me. I'm _scared._ Scared for Laura, but..."

He got choked up. Ell put the phone on the armrest and sat up, sitting with her legs crossed on the couch.

"But I look so much like Mom," Ell finished softly. Sherman nodded.

"I can't lose both of you," he said, running a hand down his face wearily. He laughed humorlessly. "Eileen Hollis the Second. You know she said she knew I was the one when I said if a man can name his son after him, we should name our daughter after her mother."

Ell blinked back tears. “I feel like a ghost," she choked out, grabbing Sherman and hugging him to her tightly. Sherman rubbed her back.

"No--no, Baby Bear, you're _not._ You are my daughter and that's all you've ever needed to be. I'm sorry I made you feel like that wasn't true, okay?"

Ell nodded into his shoulder. Sherman tried to lighten the mood and added, "and as far as your name goes, it doesn't help that my favorite band was the Dexys Midnight Runners."

She finally pulled away from him. "Daddy, you're not going to lose me," Ell said, "but it won't be because I don't protect Laura, or because I stop helping people. It'll be because I'm using everything you taught me. To--to not give up and to be brave and smart and to always be prepared for everything. I promise. I'll always be here."

Sherman looked down at the ground, shaking his head fondly. "I guess it was stupid of me to ever think my girls would do anything less, huh?" He looked back up, placing a hand on Ell's cheek. "That's what happens when both your kids become superheroes."

A warm smile spread across Ell's face, then disappeared when her phone rang. She grabbed it.

"Hollis. Oh of course. Right away. Okay bye." She hung up. "...Duty calls. Need to go."

"To help Laura?"

Ell got up. "Daddy," she said, "I could get in a lot of trouble just telling you what I do. I...I can't talk about it."

Sherman sighed. "I understand."

Ell turned and started to leave. Sherman called after her, "honey, there's something I need you to know."

Ell looked back. "Yes?"

Sherman opened his mouth to say something. His brow furrowed and he finally shook his head. "...Take care of Laura _and_ take care of yourself. There's bear spray on the kitchen table."

Ell looked at the kitchen table. She grabbed a canister.

"Will do, Dad," Ell said, tossing the bear spray lightly into her other hand and slipping it in her pocket before leaving.

***

Laura kind of liked the dramatic flair of landing on balconies. She wished she had done that the first time she met Mattie as Supergirl. It made her feel a little less nervous, especially when Mattie was waiting on the balcony on what looked like her second glass of wine and visible nerves. She'd never seen Mattie look visibly anything except unamused.

"Miss Belmonde?" Laura had said, touching down, "you had said you wanted to talk to me?"

Mattie finished the glass and had said she ought to have a phone number. Laura politely rebuffed the idea.

"Well, then let's get to brass tacks," Mattie said, "you want to catch Elsie--Livewire--whatever she calls herself now. I want to save my skin. She wants to kill me. I think there's an alliance somewhere in there, no?"

"I think so too. Which is why one of my colleagues is walking up here right...about..."

"Here I am!"

Ell ran back into the room, holding a little rectangular box. "If my hypothesis is correct this should break Elsie down to a molecular level and trap her in a non-conductive environment, at least long enough for containment."

"Listen I would normally understand you but I am way too tired," Mattie said, rubbing her temples.

"It'll force her to turn back into electricity and kinda..." Ell scratched her head, "sort of _schwoop_ her into this box that's lined with rubber so she can't get out."

"And are we just sitting here until she shows her face again?"

"I was thinking of a plan a little more...proactive than that. I brought in your IT specialist since he's familiar with your systems, and I think we've managed to find a way to get enough juice to turn your radio station back on. In the mood to do a broadcast?"

Mattie smirked. "Darling I am always ready to grace people with my voice."

"Yeah, Laura told me you might be up for that plan," Ell answered, "if you want to go to your office, we set everything up and we should be ready soon."

Mattie tossed her glass backwards and Laura caught it.

"Thank you Supergirl. If you'll both excuse me."

She walked inside. Ell watched her and, when she was sure she was out of earshot, walked closer to the edge of the balcony.

"You called Jeep? Awkward."

"Not as much as you think. We're both preoccupied with this at the moment."

She looked around her to confirm no one else was about to walk outside. "Laura," Ell said quietly, "why won't you let us bring in more agents on this? I thought you wanted our help. I could establish a whole perimeter."

"Because this is between the three of us," Laura answered, "she blames herself for Elsie wanting to hurt people and I blame myself for her powers. No one else is getting hurt while we both clean up our mess. Including you."

Ell bit her lip. "Laura, Elsie has sucked up so much power she could kill you."

"Well, I'm Supergirl. If Mattie is putting herself in danger, I can too." Laura held out her hand. Ell put the trap in it.

"I made up with Dad," Ell said, pulling Laura in for a hug, "so if...just so you know."

Laura grinned. "That's great, Ell. We should all go out for breakfast, tomorrow, before he leaves."

Laura added 'tomorrow' pointedly, and Ell relaxed a little. "Absolutely. To celebrate. Proud of you, sis."

"Proud of you."

Ell walked back into MatCo. She went right, toward the elevator. Laura went left toward the stairs. She could get to the broadcasting station faster than the elevator could anyway.

"I must say, JK, I'm impressed," Mattie said, sitting while JP set up a camera, "I knew you were good with technology but not this good."

"Well it's my pleasure," JP answered, "and...okay. Ready to roll whenever you are."

"Oh please, I'm always ready to roll," Mattie answered, "just turn it on, this is not my first rodeo."

Laura walked in and looked at JP. "Mr. Armitage," Laura said, "you need to get out of here once you turn it on. Okay?"

"I hear you, loud and clear," JP answered. He flipped on the switch. "And we are live!"

Mattie cleared her throat and steepled her fingers together.

"Thanks Jeep," Laura whispered as he walked out. He bowed his head slightly.

"Always a pleasure to help."

"Good morning citizens of Styria," Mattie said, "this is Mattie Belmonde broadcasting live from MatCo Plaza which, despite the attack on it last night, is very much up and running. This is a message for the perpetrator of that attack. Elsie if you're listening to this--and I know you are--you are no better than any other pathetic human being who has a hissy fit and decides to blow up their old place of work because they got fired."

Laura figured that would definitely get her attention, at least.

"Your grudge is with me, not every single person in the city. So stop taking all of their power, you greedy little cretin, and let's settle this once and for all."

Laura crossed her arms.

"I'm not the nostalgic type, but what the Hell, for old time's sake let's meet here in the studio where it all began. Maybe we can come to an agreement. And by that I mean maybe you'll finally come to your senses. See you soon."

She switched it off and looked at Laura. "So now we wait."

"Yeah. Now we wait."

Mattie got up and walked out of the broadcasting room. Laura followed her down the stairs, into the middle of the building's lobby.

"Come on Elsie, this is taking forever," Laura said to herself.

"It's been five minutes, Supergirl."

"Yeah, and that's five minutes too long."

"Patience is a virtue."

She was tapping her fingers against her thigh, scanning the lobby.

"It's okay to be scared, Miss Belmonde."

"Scared?" She huffed, "I do not get scared, I get even."

Laura set the trap in front of her. "Well, just get her to step here and I'll take care of the rest--"

The lights in the building flickered. Mattie raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, there she is."

Laura immediately squared up. Blue sparks showered down from the lights in the ceiling as Elsie materialized in front of them.

"Well, well, well," Elsie said, walking with swagger toward them, "for someone who is so into spreading 'good vibes' now, you sure got mean on the radio."

"Only for you, darling," Mattie answered casually. Laura was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Elsie frowned and looked at her.

"And what the Hell are you doing?"

"I--I'm waiting for us to fight!"

"Dear God I'm going to die," Mattie mumbled dryly to herself.

Elsie smirked. "I couldn't agree more."

She threw out her hands and Laura sprang into action, jumping in front of Mattie to block the blast of lightning that shot from Elsie's fingertips. Mattie ran backwards, taking cover behind the front desk. Elsie twirled her wrist.

"I've been practicing just for you, Supergirl," Elsie said, "watch this."

She whipped her hand out and lightning crackled across Laura's wrist and yanked her forward, sending pins and needles all the way up her arm. Laura pulled back and the connection broke.

"I hope you also practiced taking a punch!" Laura shouted, flying at her. Elsie put her arms up protectively over her face, hands crackling, and Laura hit her head on and electrocuted herself in the process. She flew back, and Elsie advanced on her.

"Everything I said about you was right," Elsie said. "You're pathetic, you're weak, you're nothing but a goody two shoes girl scout pretending she's a superhero--"

Elsie paused when she saw Laura surreptitiously inch her hand toward her pocket. She used another lasso of electricity and grabbed her arm, wrenching it upward.

And she saw a remote.

"What is...?"

She looked down and, just a few feet in front of her, saw the trap. A wicked grin spread across her face as she used her other hand to blast it out of the way.

Laura's eyes widened. "Uh..."

Elsie held her pointer finger up. "Uh uh uh. No toys."

With a sudden uppercut motion, Elsie encircled Laura's waist in electricity and sent her skyward through the ceiling.

***

Of course Ell wasn't dumb enough to actually leave.

Or maybe wasn't smart enough, depending on your interpretation.

The point was that she walked out of the building, right across the street, and watched from behind a car with binoculars. JP had either left or hid somewhere else. He didn't argue when Ell insisted he go. That was at least one advantage to things being so awkward between them; an excuse not to sit alone silently together and watch a building was one he gladly took.

She was sure if the owner came back they'd be upset, or at the very least confused. She didn't care. It was the best place to keep watch that provided some cover.

So when she felt a shadow fall over her, Ell said, "I'm really sorry I swear I'm not stealing your--"

"Ell Dog?"

Ell blinked. She looked up. "Kirsch?"

He was looking down at her, head tilted slightly to the side. Ell hissed, "get down!" And pulled him into a kneeling position next to her. "Do you even realize what's happening right now?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I'm here dude! I drove here. That's my car."

"Oh."

"I heard Mattie's broadcast on the radio and I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing, bro. Clark would have wanted me to come."

"And do what?"

"Whatever you're doing?"

Ell opened her mouth to answer and then just said, "what have you been doing anyway?"

Kirsch ran a hand through his hair. "I've been busy with, uh...Metropolis stuff. That's all. But they can wait. She's in there?"

He pointed at the building. Ell nodded.

"Yeah--" The lights flickered. "--And so is Elsie."

"Dude, what's the plan?"

"Uh, none."

"None?"

"I know this isn't particularly well thought out, but hopefully we don't need one. Laura has a trap that should be working right about--"

And then there was a small explosion.

"Is that what a trap looks like?"

"No! Oh my God we need a plan but I don't have a plan but we need a plan--"

"Ell, come on!" Kirsch jumped up and Ell followed him.

"Wait, do you?"

Kirsch looked back at her as he started running. "Dude, no plan is my kind of plan! Come on!"

Ell ran after him. Her pocket was heavy and slapped against her leg, and Ell realized maybe there was a plan, after all.

***

Being thrown through several floors of a building at the same time you're electrocuted hurts. Laura learned that the hard way.

Falling to the ground after finally losing enough momentum to just bounce off the ceiling, that hurt even more.

And it wasn't as if Elsie was going to give her time to breathe. As soon as Laura hit the floor, Elsie had appeared again in front of her.

"You know I'm getting bored with all the throwing around and running back and forth," she said. "How about a little close quarters combat?"

They were standing in a large supply closet. Elsie flicked her hand back toward the door and Laura heard a low buzz start to echo around the room.

"That was just to make sure you didn't have any more surprises coming in to help you out," Elsie said, "can't trust you not to cheat so I need to make sure this is a fair fight."

In desperation, Laura grabbed a broom leaning against a shelf and held it horizontally in front of her when Elsie ran at her. She grabbed it, pushing Laura as she planted her feet, holding her ground. Elsie screamed in frustration, and the entire thing exploded, showering both of them with wood splinters. They bounced off of Laura harmlessly but Elsie swatted at her face.

"Oooooh, guess all that electricity doesn't give you impenetrable skin, huh--"

Laura was knocked back with a lightning bolt to the chest.

"Let's see how impenetrable you are!"

Her heat vision would just make her stronger. Touching her would just electrocute her. Laura did the only thing she could think of: she started throwing everything she could find.

"Supergirl!"

"Ell?" Laura threw a can of window cleaner at Elsie, then a box of swiffer wipes. Elsie dodged both of them and Laura pushed her back by taking an entire rolling mop bucket and throwing that right into her chest.

"And Kirsch, don't forget Kirsch!"

"Don't come in!" Laura dodged another lightning bolt and held Elsie back with a mop. "Get BACK! BACK! Um, that was directed at Elsie but also you guys! She did something to the doorknob, if you try to open the door it'll electrocute you!"

"None of this makes any sense," Ell mumbled to herself.

"So how do we open the door?"

"Okay--okay--electricity--water can short out electricity. Rubber helps, if we could find like--like a balloon or something, but where would we--"

"Oh!" Kirsch grinned, "I think I could help out!"

He pulled out his wallet.

"What could you possibly--" Ell's eyes widened. "Why do you keep one of those in your _wallet?"_

Kirsch held the little rubber circle out to her. "Dude, rule number one of the Bro Code is to always be prepared for a hottie--"

"I'm not using it, _you_ put it on!"

There was another small explosion and Laura shouted, "if you're going to help, _help!"_

"Alright bro I've got it!"

Kirsch stretched it over his hand and he grabbed the doorknob, flinching. It felt like being hit with a bad static shock, but he wasn't dead.

He looked at Ell. "Uh, do you know what you're doing?"

"Just open the door and get behind me."

Kirsch nodded. He turned the doorknob, kicked the door open, and jumped back. Elsie looked at them.

"Hmph, I see the cavalry leaves a lot to be--"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU--YOU-- _SPARKY!"_

Ell gave a guttural roar, taking out her canister and spraying Elsie right in the eyes. She screamed and fell on her knees. Laura stared at Ell in shock.

"Ell?"

"Kirsch, go find the trap! Rectangular box, white remote, lobby of the building!"

"Uh, but what if she--"

"NOW!"

Kirsch ran. Elsie started to get up and Ell shook the can.

"I don't know if this is going to work twice," Ell said, "any other ideas?"

"I can't touch her, she'll just zap me!" Laura closed her eyes, trying to think of something, anything that would help. Her ears picked up the faint sound of water rushing above her. It clicked, and she opened her eyes. _Pipes!_

"Ell, water shorts out electricity, right?"

"It's worth a shot!"

Elsie staggered back up to her feet, rubbing her eyes. Laura used her heat vision on the ceiling, focusing on the sound of moving water in the pipes.

 

“What the Hell was that?”

 

“Sherman Hollis brand bear-b-gone,” Ell answered, stalling for time, “available in three sizes and able to spray up to eighteen feet--”

 

Ell yelped as Elsie shot it out of her hand.

 

“You _bitch_ , I am going to--”

 

Laura finally cut through the pipe above Elsie. Water poured into the room from the burst pipe, showering them all in water. Elsie gasped and fell to the floor. Laura and Ell looked at each other.

 

“Ell, that was insane! Insanely awesome!”

 

Ell grabbed the canister that had rolled into the corner and shrugged humbly.

 

“First rule of being a Hollis,” Ell said, “never leave home without your bear spray.”

 

She twirled it in her hand before slipping it back into her pocket.

 

***

 

“This is horrible,” Mattie groaned, “they already dragged Elsie away, how long is this going to take?”

 

Laura sat out with her on the steps. “It's a precaution Miss Belmonde. Just in case she left anything behind. We need to make sure it's safe.”

 

“I practically keep the world running from my office,” she grumbled, “not letting me in there is unsafe.”

 

Laura sighed, continuing to babysit Mattie. After a moment Mattie added:

 

“Actually, Supergirl, there was something I wanted to show you.”

 

Mattie had a large handbag with her. She pulled out two different stacks of paper, both held with a paperclip.

 

“These are the articles I wrote about our interview.”

 

“Two?”

 

“Not exactly. This,” Mattie handed Laura one, “is the first one.”

 

Laura scanned it, already familiar with its contents. “Well this is...uh, not exactly flattering--”

 

“And this,” Mattie interrupted, “is the article I decided is going to be published.”

 

She handed it to Laura. Her super speed meant that she could read incredibly fast--she read the entire article in a few seconds. Every sentence, every kind word (at least by Mattie's standards), and especially one passage that stood out to her:

_Supergirl stumbles. She makes dumb quips because that's probably what she saw the other superheroes do on TV. She punches before she thinks and fights with a deer-in-headlights look of perpetual terror mixed with grim determination. In short, Supergirl is something that her cousin simply isn't: she's real. And maybe, if we want to inspire people to be heroes, it's time that we had one that's real._

"Miss Belmonde, this is...much nicer. You still mention Superman is my cousin though."

"Darling, I wanted to show my gratitude, but I'm still a media mogul first and foremost."

Laura sighed. "Noted."

"But I'm not very good at saying thank you so..." Mattie shrugged. "I think this shows what I think about what you've done."

Laura smiled. "Well, I _am_ good at thank yous. Thank you Mattie."

"Yes, well, as your public relations manager--"

"Wait, you are?"

"--I also advise you to come to the party I'm throwing to celebrate this article going to print. I've just decided, we're having one."

Laura's face paled. "On short notice? A small one, right?"

"Small? No, of course not. A thousand guests, A-list venue, fancy champagne...hmm, my assistant is going to be earning her pay this week, poor Lauren..."

Laura stood up. "I need to go, actually. I need to, um...make sure containing Elsie in her cell goes okay. Good night Miss Belmonde."

"I'll see you at the party?"

"Oh, I will be there."

Laura took off, while mentally trying to list off names she'd have to add to a guest list.

***

A hasty phone call had been enough, thankfully, to stop Sherman from making a trek across town to see his daughters again. They managed to make it back to Laura's apartment in time to help Sherman pack his things and get ready for the flight back to Crowley--but not until after they had one more family meal to make up for the disastrous dinner.

"And then she called her Sparky and nailed her in the face!"

Ell shrugged humbly. "I mean it was a pretty desperate move."

Sherman forced himself to smile. "Well, Ell, honey...I'm...very proud of you."

"Really Dad?"

"Of course. I told you bear spray would come in handy some day! And Laura," Sherman looked at her, "you should have been more prepared. I hope you learn from this. If Ell hadn't been there..." He shook his head. Ell stared at him in shock.

"So you're blaming Laura for almost being killed?" Ell grinned at her. "Laura, Dad says it's your fault I had to save you! Isn't that great?"

"I mean, I would prefer if it was neither of our faults," Laura answered, finishing her spaghetti, "but this is definitely better than before."

"Dad, you're going to miss your flight," Ell stood up. "I'll clean everything up with Laura."

She held out her arms and Laura did the same. Sherman hugged each of them in turn, then both of them hugged him at once. Sherman let go of them and tensed.

"Sherman?"

"I need to tell you both something," Sherman choked out, "and it's really difficult for me to say."

Ell held his shoulders. "Hey," Ell said, "whatever it is, you can tell us Dad."

"Did you meet someone or something?" Laura asked. Ell looked at Laura.

"Why would you think _that?"_

"He's Sherman. What could he possibly be doing that would make us mad that he feels the need to tell us? Cheating in his weekly poker game?"

"No, I haven't ‘met someone’," Sherman interrupted, "what I'm trying to say is...Ell, when I brought up your mother," he shook his head, "it wasn't because I thought she'd be disappointed in you."

"It...it wasn't?"

"No." Sherman paused again. He ran a hand down his face. "God, she made me promise to never tell you, but I don't think she ever thought you'd be working for them--"

"What are you talking about?"

"She wasn't just a scientist and she didn't die in a plane crash," Sherman finally said, "after the...the incident, with Laura and the car...someone came to see us. Your mother worked with them so they wouldn't take Laura away. I've known about the Summer Society for a long time, Ell."

The room went totally, dead silent. Laura looked at Ell, waiting for her reaction. She didn't say anything for a long moment, but she saw her eyes widen with horror.

"She died on a mission for the Summer Society," he continued, "working for a woman named Melissa Callis."

Ell took a step backwards, shaking her head. Ell looked at them both.

"Mom was recruited to join the Summer Society and said yes to protect Laura," Ell said in disbelief.

"Well, sis," Laura put a hand on her shoulder nodding grimly. "I guess the apple really didn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

 

 


	5. Sanctuary pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A controversial new sanctuary city law leads to the attempted assassination of Mayor Elizabeth Cochrane. As Laura scrambles to find the culprit, Ell must try to find common ground with Danny Lawrence, the notoriously uncooperative leader of Styria's alien taskforce.

* * *

The party was just starting to get into full swing and Laura wanted to die.

Well, more sleep than die. But anything that let Laura lie down, she would have been okay with.

But she was Mattie's assistant, and that meant attending to her every whim. She was also Supergirl, which meant that she also needed to find an excuse to make an appearance. Laura, not needed for that particular moment, was slumped near the buffet table, stuffing hors d'oeuvres into her mouth.

"You okay, sis?"

Laura looked at Ell and smiled. "Sis! When'd you get here? You're a little late."

Ell smiled wearily. "You know," Ell said, "I stayed late at work again."

Laura frowned. "Aw, Ell. No luck getting answers so far?"

Since Sherman had told them the truth, Ell had spent every waking moment she could trying to find something, anything that could point her to exactly what had happened to her mother. She refused Laura's help; true to her word, Mattie had dropped the job of organizing and planning a party for a thousand people squarely on Laura's shoulders. Even for Supergirl it was pretty heavy. Ell told Laura she'd take care of it until Laura was finished.

Ell looked around and took a step closer, speaking so softly that anyone but Laura would have thought she was just mouthing the words.

"I don't understand. I have clearance to look at almost everything and I can't find anything. There isn't a single reference to an Eileen Hollis that worked at the Summer Society until I was recruited. No salary records, no mission files, no medical reports, nothing. It's like she didn't even exist."

"What about the stuff you don't have clearance for?"

Ell swallowed. "That's why I need to talk to JP."

"Have you even talked to him since the...you know?"

Ell winced. "No, but I guess now is as good a time as any to start. Where is he?"

Laura scanned the room and pointed. "There, by the finger sandwiches."

He was talking to someone else. Ell swallowed.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She walked toward JP and reached out to tap him lightly on the shoulder; Ell thought better of it and pulled her hand back at the last second.

"JP?" Ell asked softly. He turned around.

"Oh, Ell! Hello."

Ell looked over his shoulder at the person he was talking to. "Um, I'm sorry, but I need a moment with him."

"Quite alright. I'll be right back."

JP put down the glass he had been holding. He took a step closer to Ell, putting his hands behind his back.

"Did you need something?"

"JP, has Laura said anything to you this week?"

"Many things."

"No," Ell shook her head, "I mean, like, significant. Maybe involving me."

JP frowned. "Not that I recall."

"Oh good," Ell breathed, "I wasn't sure if Laura could keep a secret like that."

JP look around him. "Ell, is there something wrong?"

"No--I mean, yes--I mean I need a favor."

"A...favor."

"Yes. A big favor."

JP's jaw worked back and forth. Finally, he said, "you're asking me for a favor?"

Ell blinked. JP sounded confused. "Yes. Is that okay?"

"I just--I thought you wanted something else. But if you don't--"

"Hey, wait," Ell crossed her arms, "what?"

"...An apology, to be quite honest."

Ell sucked in a breath. "Oh my God I'm so sorry," Ell said, "you're right. You need an apology. JP, I'm sorry I kissed you. I didn't know. I should have asked you first, and me being in a bad place at the time is no excuse--"

"That's what you think I want an apology for?"

Ell paused. "But Laura told me that you don't really like," Ell fumbled for a moment before gesturing vaguely with her hands. JP shook his head, looking at the ground for a moment.

"No, Ell, that really isn't your fault. I was upset that you've been avoiding me. I certainly understand you wanting some space, but you didn't respond to my messages."

"Messages?" Ell pulled her cellphone out of her bag. "Oh. Well there they are. I'm sorry, I didn't even notice I got these. I've been kind of busy," she looked up from her phone, "so you're not angry?"

"Why should I be? If anything I should be apologizing. I..." He shook his head again, "I thought maybe if I liked you enough it might be...different, but it's clearly not. I just...never liked physical intimacy. I'm just odd, I suppose--"

"Jeep, no," JP had moved his hand to rest on the table next to him, and Ell reached out her own. She gently pinned his sleeve to the table without touching his wrist. "You're not odd. You're lovely. This really doesn't change how much I like you at all...with the caveat," Ell steeled herself, hating the fact that she had to say it, "that we clearly want very, very different things in a relationship. Unfortunately.”

“Very unfortunately.”

"Very, _very_ unfortunately. But that doesn't mean we can't still like...friend date?"

"'Friend date?'"

"You know, we can still do everything but kiss and...stuff."

JP tilted his head. "Is that not just being friends?"

Ell got a good look at JP in his black tuxedo with matching bowtie; he'd worn a white newsboy hat to go with it. He had trimmed his beard. He'd even worn cologne. Ell sighed.

"I mean, yeah, but it feels weird to say that when both person's feelings aren't entirely...platonic."

Ell started to blush as she was saying it. JP smiled softly.

"Best friends, then," JP said. Ell smiled and removed her hand. "What was that favor you needed?"

Ell swallowed. "How do you feel about hacking into one of the most secure databases in the world to steal highly classified documents?"

"That's all? I could do that during our next game night."

***

Laura had managed to eat an entire plate of deviled eggs, and helped Mattie remember the names of at least three different people she had memorized from the guest list before, gravitating back toward the food every time she was called away. JP was busy talking to Ell, and Laura was listening to them, briefly considering whether or not it'd be crossing a line to tease Ell about JP later. She saw Kirsch walking toward her.

"Kirsch? Kirsch!" Laura waved to him. Kirsch noticed her and waved.

"L-Dog!" Kirsch walked up to him. "What's up? Really awesome party you're throwing here."

"I mean, it's Mattie's party..."

"Yeah, but we both know who did all the work."

"Thank you."

They fist bumped. "And hey, you clean up nice, Kirsch."

Even when he was dressed formally Kirsch couldn't dress himself quite right; his shirt was partially untucked and his tie was a little askew. But, compared to how he always dressed, Laura wasn't being sarcastic at all.

"Really? Thanks. Feels so weird to wear a tux but you gotta do it once in a blue moon, right?"

He straightened his tie a little and rubbed the back of his neck, looking around him.

"Kirsch, are you okay? You look a little nervous."

"Hm? Oh. Naw. Just waiting for someone--"

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat, shifting his feet. Laura was about to ask what was wrong when she realized that he was staring at a woman walking toward them wearing a yellow cocktail dress and sparkly earrings. She looked familiar, though Laura couldn't place exactly why.

"Wilson!" She exclaimed, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Work is just so busy."

"It's, uh, fine. Good to see you."

The woman nodded. "It's so nice to see you! I mean, I know we had coffee and everything, but...thank you. For inviting me as your plus one. Would you mind if I...?"

She held out her arms and smiled. Kirsch gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah," Kirsch said, "it's been good to catch up."

Kirsch let go and, realizing that Laura was there, said, "oh! Laura," he swept an arm out, "this is Sarah Jane."

"You can call me SJ--"

"THAT'S who you are!" Laura exclaimed, the connection clicking in her head. "You're Sarah Jane Lane!"

Sarah held her clutch in front of her, raising her shoulders slightly. "Well, yeah. That's me. I prefer Sarah or SJ though, actually..."

"Right, right, of course," Laura shook Sarah Jane's hand, "your sister is like, my idol. I own all of her books. I even have an app on my phone that alerts me whenever one of her articles is published online!"

"'Fast Lane,' right?"

"Yep!" Laura answered, beaming, "anyway, it's so cool to meet you!"

"I'll go get drinks, dude," Kirsch said, "I'll be right back."

He strode away, leaving Laura and Sarah Jane alone. Laura popped another deviled egg in her mouth from the table.

"So," Laura said when she swallowed, "Kirsch never mentioned you guys were friends."

"Oh, I don't know if I'd say we're friends," Sarah Jane answered, looking at Kirsch as he walked away. Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...how is Lois doing, anyway?" Laura asked.

Sarah Jane blinked, looking at Laura strangely. "Actually, we're not that close," she answered, "I really wouldn't know. I'd assume she's doing fine."

Laura smiled sheepishly. She realized that the question was a lot stranger coming from someone Sarah Jane thought had never met Lois. They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Sarah Jane looked at Laura out of the corner of her eye.

"Laura, could I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Laura popped a bacon wrapped date into her mouth.

Sarah Jane asked hesitantly, "do you know if Wilson has been...seeing anybody since he moved here?"

Laura choked on the date.

"Laura! Are you oka--"

"Fine! I'm--hnnng--fine," Laura pounded her chest and managed to swallow. She blinked rapidly and said, "repeat the question?"

"Okay...I just was wondering if he was seeing anyone."

_Oh I don't know if I'd say we're friends..._

"You _dated_ Kirsch?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Wilson Kirsch. The guy that sometimes still tries to put stamps on a fax. That Wilson Kirsch."

Sarah Jane looked at her disapprovingly. "Yes. I am very happy to say that Kirsch." Laura squirmed guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it like...I'm gay," Laura ended up saying, "I don't understand the whole...men...thing in general? And, uh, no girls except me. And like I said, hella gay, so."

Sarah Jane looked pleasantly surprised by the news. She looked back at Kirsch, who had stopped to talk to a few coworkers.

"He has such a big heart," she said wistfully, "he's the sweetest guy. I feel bad about the way things ended between us." She looked at Laura again for a moment. "Could you tell him I said that? Later? I don't know if he'll want to hear it from me..."

Laura fought the urge to physically push her mouth closed again. "Sure. Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course. Nice to meet you Laura! Thank you!"

Laura walked away. Ell was still talking to JP.

"--And I have no idea where any of it would be, so I want everything you can possibly find. Even if it looks useless--"

"Ell, you're not going to believe this!"

"What?"

Laura put a hand on Ell's shoulder and pointed.

"You see that woman?"

"Laura, it's impolite to point--"

"That's Lois Lane's sister and she dated _Kirsch."_

Ell froze. She looked between Sarah Jane and Kirsch. "...She dated _Kirsch?"_

"Yes."

"Lois's sister? But isn't she like--"

"A military lawyer who graduated top of her class in law school and is now a major in the army?" Laura interrupted, looking at her wikipedia article on her phone, "yeah, she is."

"And she dated Kirsch. The man who is wearing one white and one black sock as we speak."

"I know! And get this, she still likes him. I still can't believe it, though. She's Lois's sister."

"Laura, you better not bother this girl about this."

JP gingerly stepped between them. "Uh, not bother her about what?"

Ell looked at JP. "Laura is in love with Lois Lane. Which is kind of weird since they're basically cousins, but..."

"Am not!"

"Laura," Ell said dryly, "you told me once that, were it physically possible, you would 'totally have Lois Lane babies.'"

"Well, they'd be awesome journalists!" Laura answered defensively, "besides, I wasn't going to bother her about Lois anyway, thank you very much. She doesn't like talking about her."

JP looked back at Sarah Jane. "Well this is an interesting development," he said, "I'm going to introduce myself."

He walked away. Ell looked at Kirsch.

"I mean, we probably shouldn't be too mean," Ell said, "as a certified straight, I can confidently say that Kirsch is a very eligible bachelor...if he learned how to tuck in a shirt."

"Hey, you're not _a_ straight, you're straight," Laura answered, "there's a big difference. You're too cool to be a straight. Second," Laura waved a hand in front of Ell's face, "you _really_ need a date if you're so starved you'll start checking out Kirsch."

Ell's smile fell off her face and she sighed. "I'm too busy trying to figure out what's going on at the Summer Society to worry about dating. Besides," she shook her head, "it's never worked out for me." She gestured with her head toward JP. "Exhibit A."

"Well as your sister and a certified not straight," Laura nudged Ell playfully with her shoulder, "I can say confidently that any guy that wouldn't date you is an idiot."

Ell wrinkled her nose. "Ew," she said, "I don't want to know if you think I'm attractive, you're my baby sister."

"You know what I mean!"

Ell smiled. "Yeah, Laura, I know. Thanks."

"Anytime, sis. Now," Laura frowned, "I'm going to go change into my suit and make my 'Supergirl rounds.' If Mattie is looking for me tell her I collapsed from exhaustion or something, I dunno."

"Will do. Go get 'em."

Laura grinned and trotted away to get dressed. Ell kept observing the party, sticking away from the edges of the dance floor. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"JP--you?"

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "Uh, me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah. An event for the biggest names in Styria and I'm the one that's out of place," Carmilla answered. Ell blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, I just mean...I don't know what I meant," Ell conceded.

"I think I did," Carmilla answered, smiling humorlessly, "it's okay. I'm used to getting that reaction now."

She started to walk away and Ell bit her lip, grabbing Carmilla by the wrist.

"Wait," she said. Carmilla looked back. "I'm sorry. That was rude. And I guess I've been rude, I mean...I never even thanked you."

Carmilla pulled her hand back, turning to face Ell again. "I don't expect you to."

"Well, I want to," Ell answered, "thank you, for saving my life."

Carmilla looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know how to react to being praised. She swallowed subtly and answered, "yeah, well, wasn't that big of a deal. I just wanted to ask why you and your sister seem so intent on following me everywhere."

Ell looked around. "Well, we could be stalking you so intently we broke into this MatCo party, or," she looked back at Carmilla, "Laura could be Matska Belmonde's assistant and she was allowed to bring a guest."

"A likely story," Carmilla answered with a smirk.

They stopped speaking, looking at each other awkwardly for a moment. Ell said, "you--you look nice. Black is a...good color on you."

"Oh, this? Thanks." She eyed Ell up and down with a grin. "You don't look bad yourself."

Ell looked down at her blue cocktail dress, then looked up with a smile. "I got this at a thrift shop."

"Smart."

Theo Straka walked up behind Carmilla, holding two glasses of champagne. When he noticed Ell, he smiled.

"Ah, Agent Hollis. What a pleasant surprise. Carmilla?"

"Thank you Theo," Carmilla said, grabbing the flute of champagne and taking a sip. She held it out to Ell, who declined politely.

"Suit yourself," Theo said, "this is Krug Clos du Mesnil Blanc de Blancs. Very expensive."

He finished the glass. "Miss Hollis," he continued, "I never properly thanked you for your rather courageous display at that parade."

Theo was looking Ell up and down. She saw him lick his lips slightly. Ell swallowed.

"Uh, it was no trouble."

The music changed, turning to a slower song. Theo looked at the dance floor, then back at the two women, putting down his glass on the table near him and holding out a hand.

"Could I properly thank you by offering you a dance?" Theo asked.

"Um--well--I guess--"

“Theo, how rude of you,” Carmilla interrupted, “Ell already promised me a dance when a good song came on and I won't let you cut in.”

She raised an eyebrow at Ell. “Uh, yes I did?

“Perhaps another time then?”

“I wouldn't hold your breath for tonight Theo,” Carmilla answered. She held out her hand, which Ell was much less hesitant in taking. They walked to the dance floor.

"Your 'boyfriend' over there is freaking creepy," Ell whispered to her.

"I am offended," Carmilla answered haughtily.

"That I called him your boyfriend, or that I called him creepy?"

"Neither," Carmilla answered, letting go of Ell's hand when they got to the middle of the dance floor, "that you would even imply that I am straight."

Ell snorted. Carmilla put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer.

"Wait, we're actually dancing?"

"He's still watching us," Carmilla answered, "so it looks like it's either me or him."

"You just want an excuse to dance with me," Ell said dryly. Carmilla smirked and shrugged.

"I think after saving someone's life and covering their bills, the least I can get in return is a dance with a gorgeous blonde."

Ell was thrown slightly off balance by the compliment. "Oh. Uh. Okay. One song wouldn't hurt."

In the other room, Laura started pumping herself up for her entrance, throwing fake punches in the air. If she had been paying more attention to her surroundings she might have heard them.

"Do you know how to dance?" Carmilla asked.

"I mean, yeah, but if you're expecting me to waltz or something--"

"I'll show you," Carmilla answered, "face to face, chest to chest."

Ell let Carmilla push them both closer together. Her brow furrowed and she said, "to be clear, just because I find you preferable to Theo doesn't mean I think this is fun."

"Come on, Jane Bond, I'm practically recreating a scene out of a spy novel for you. The secret agent attends the swanky gala, dances with the gorgeous yet mysterious femme fatale..."

They started to dance.

"I have five inches on you," Ell said, "why are you the one leading?"

"Because I ooze charisma," Carmilla answered with a winning smile.

"That's debateable," Ell shot back.

Carmilla didn't answer. Her eyes scanned the room as they danced, until Carmilla pressed her cheek against Ell's. Her eyes widened. She could feel heat prickling at the back of her neck with their bodies so close together.

"Do you want to do me a favor?" Carmilla whispered, mouth close to Ell's ear.

"...Uh, shoot," she said, trying not to stammer.

"That woman talking to Matska Belmonde," Carmilla continued, "that's my mother."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. When I spin you around I want you to look straight at her and give her the biggest shit-eating grin you can for me. Sound good?"

Ell had no idea how Carmilla could make 'shit-eating' sound so sensual. She nodded. They turned again, and Ell wasn't really a shit-eating grin kind of person, so she did her best and only managed a wobbly smile.

Carmilla's mother was a severe looking woman, who watched the room like a hawk. Ell had to look away when she looked in their direction. They turned again.

"She hates that I won't marry Theo and give her super genius grandchildren," Carmilla said, pulling her head back again, "I love reminding her how gay I am. Anyway, it's been fun, cinnamon roll."

The song ended and Carmilla swept Ell into a dip. She grinned at her and added, "and tell your sister that I might be seeing her soon."

She brought her back up, spun her around once, turned, and walked away. Everyone started clapping, startling Ell for a moment because oh God people were watching--until she realized that it was because Laura had walked in wearing her Supergirl uniform. She started shaking hands as she made her way around the room.

"What was that?" Laura asked when she finally got to her, "I saw you dancing with Carmilla."

Ell blinked. "...I don't know," she said, "but it definitely made me feel like James Bond. She said she'd see Laura 'soon.'"

"She did?"

"Yeah. What do you think that could mean?"

Laura looked at Carmilla, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know. We'll have to keep an eye out, I guess."

Someone bumped into Ell, pushing her back slightly. "I should probably go find JP," Ell said, "have fun Supergirl!"

People kept walking up to Laura, shaking her hand, and Laura put on a winning smile for them. She posed for pictures. A few people even wanted her autograph. It was the first time she felt like she was being treated the way Kal was in Metropolis. Laura almost wanted to cry when she realized that even the mayor was waiting to talk to her.

"Mayor Cochrane!" Laura pushed her way gently through the crowd to shake her hand. She did her best 'superhero' voice that she'd been working on. "What a nice surprise to see you."

Elizabeth Cochrane was an older woman with greying hair pulled tightly into a bun and a kind smile, standing even shorter than Laura. She shook Laura's hand firmly. "Supergirl. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I'd been planning on arranging a meeting with you."

Laura nodded. "I'm a big fan," Laura said, "your dedication to alien rights has been really amazing!"

"Thank you. I think it's important now more than ever, given recent events, to show the aliens of Styria that I'm on their side."

"Oh, absolutely."

"I wanted to thank you," Mayor Cochrane continued, "for all the great work you've already done for the city. And for being a positive figure in the alien community. People need to see that aliens are contributing members of society just like their human counterparts."

Laura nodded seriously. "I'm just doing my part," she answered, "that's exactly what I want to do for aliens everywhere."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mayor Cochrane smiled and leaned in closer to say softly, "because I have an announcement I'll be making soon that I think you're going to like."

Someone shouted for a photograph and Laura posed with Mayor Cochrane, standing side to side still shaking hands.

***

With the party planning over, Laura was free to help Ell with trying to figure out what was going on in the Summer Society. At the moment they were waiting on JP to see what he could dig up, but until then, there was no reason why Laura couldn't keep her eyes and ears open. There was no way she was ever going to trust Mel around her sister anymore.

"Hey guys," Laura said, sauntering into the Summer Society and waving at everyone she passed, "what's the newest on aliens in Styria?"

"Supergirl," Mel said. She kept staring at the monitors. "You normally don't come unless called."

"Well, I thought maybe I should stop by here more often," Laura answered, "you know, unlike my cousin, I think working with you is a good idea. And do you ever look away from those monitors?"

"This is important," Mel answered.

Laura realized that Ell was standing next to her too, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Wait, what are we watching?"

"Look," Ell said.

Laura paid attention to the screen. Mayor Cochrane was speaking at a podium in front of City Hall.

"The most recent attack by Elsie Holmwood illustrates what I've known to be true," she said, "that we face threats from humans equal to that of the aliens that reside in Styria. But be it human or alien, as the mayor of this great city, it is my job to have their best interests, their happiness, and their safety at heart. And I believe the only way that we can do that is if every citizen has a free and comfortable relationship with the police."

Mayor Cochrane reached for a water bottle and continued. "That is why I will be signing an executive order, officially cementing Styria's sanctuary policy regarding alien immigrants and refugees. No matter where you are from or who you are, everyone should feel safe talking to the people that are meant to protect the public. I will be outlining new instructions for the police in how they will be handling alien-related cases--not least of those instructions being that we will not be wasting resources and manpower to help federal officials. It is, simply, not our job to help the government do theirs."

A wide grin spread across Laura’s face as Mayor Cochrane spoke. "Ell, can you believe it? This is awesome! How great is Mayor Cochrane?"

Ell had her arms crossed, still looking up at the screen. Neither she nor Mel looked nearly as excited as Laura.

"Uh, guys...? You think this is a good thing too, right?"

"This is going to be really, really annoying," Mel said.

"Annoying? But this is such a step forward for aliens! How could you not think this is a good thing? Ell?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at Laura. Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you, of all people--"

And then Laura heard the sound of gunfire.

She looked back up at the screen. Mayor Cochrane was clutching her shoulder, being ushered away by security guards. Mel barely had time to shout: "Supergirl get over there!"

Before Laura took off for City Hall.

Superspeed really came in handy sometimes. She made it there in less than a minute--but the shooter had already disappeared. Laura touched down.

"Where did the shooter go?" Laura shouted, as security was ushering Mayor Cochrane toward an ambulance. She started following them. "What did he look like?"

"We didn't get a good look," one of her security guards said, "it might have been a woman, but she ran as soon as she got the shot off."

"I think I saw a few people get shoved that way," another said, pointing in the direction.

Laura nodded. "Don't worry," she promised, "I won't let her get away."

Cochrane was clutching her shoulder, which was rapidly bleeding and soaking through her shirt sleeve. She looked at Laura and hissed out:

"Make sure you give her hell."

"Wouldn't do anything less," Laura answered, saluting her quickly before taking off.

People were panicky. Police were trying to corral them so that they were somewhat manageable, and Laura scanned the crowd with her x-ray vision.

She spotted someone who was slouched, walking with their head bowed, wearing a hoodie. Laura focused on him and saw--bingo--a gun jammed into the front pocket. He took a turn down a side alley and Laura landed on a roof to stay out of sight. She saw that it was a man--which didn't necessarily mean he wasn't the shooter. The security guards escorting Cochrane didn't sound totally sure. The man looked left, then right, before lifting the lid of a dumpster up and throwing the gun inside.

"Wow, that makes you look really guilty."

The guy jumped and looked up as Laura jumped down from the roof, slamming the lid down when she landed. The man backed up.

"I don't know if you realize this, but it's a bad idea to look super shifty and try and throw a gun into a dumpster right after someone tries to kill the mayor," Laura stepped off the dumpster and walked forward, "because let me guess, this is totally a coincidence and you're super innocent?"

The man took a step backwards. "Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"Uh, I hope you would be, otherwise you wouldn't have very healthy self preservation instincts--"

He opened his coat. Laura was hit with a wave of nausea when confronted with the glowing green dagger he pulled out of the inside pocket. She grimaced, clutching her stomach.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Laura gasped as he advanced on her with kryptonite. A wicked grin spread across his face, which began to melt like candle wax. It remolded until it was an entirely different shape. Instead of a clean shaven man with brown hair, he had a full head of salt-and-pepper hair and thick beard. Even his voice was entirely different.

"I have a job to do first," he said.

He pulled out a canister. Laura, disoriented from the kryptonite, tried to back away, but she faltered slightly. The man sprayed and Laura felt that this must have been what Sherman’s pepper spray was designed to feel like. She fell to the ground, retching from the burning sensation in her lungs.

The guy turned and, casually, strolled away.

***

"And you're sure this wasn't a side effect of the kryptonite?" Ell asked again.

Laura shook her head. "Ell, for the last time, no. Kryptonite makes me sick, not _high."_

She winced as Ell pushed the needle into her vein. "And do we need to do that? I just need a sunbath."

"You're getting a sunbath," Ell answered, wiping the sweat off her brow from the sunlamps above them, "but you also were puking your guts out and you need fluids."

Ell had designed the room herself. It was made in situations like this, where Laura needed care that just sitting under the sun wouldn't help. Like replacing fluids.

"But that needle has kryptonite," Laura groaned.

"Not enough to hurt you, now come on," Ell answered, "would you rather I do it through your eyeball like we saw on Jessica Jones?"

"Ew, no."

"Then sit still."

Laura pouted. "I still can't figure out how he got his hands on kryptonite," Laura said.

“I can’t believe he beat me at my own game!” Ell responded, “pepper spray is _my_ thing.”

“Didn’t you say the Summer Society got all the kryptonite?”

"We thought we did," Ell answered. "Will Karnstein was the only person we knew of that had it. But, you know, that doesn't necessarily mean someone else couldn't have found more--"

"Or it's possible that we didn't find all of Will's hiding places."

Mel walked into the room, arms held behind her back. Ell didn't look at her.

"Well, how you holding up Supergirl?" Mel asked.

"Fine," Laura answered. Mel looked between both of them.

"Well, we got this case kicked back to us, as long as we're discreet," Mel said. "No one knows this could have been another alien attack and the last thing we need is to freak the public out more than they already are. Which means we need leads. Got anything, agent?"

"We should call a meeting--"

"No meeting," Mel interrupted, "I already had that."

"Without me?" Ell said, throwing Mel a dirty look.

Mel looked at Laura. "I assumed you wouldn't be willing to leave until you got her patched up and I didn't want to wait."

"...Oh. You're right." Ell looked a little embarrassed and said, "well, we have one big clue already. He used kryptonite."

"Yeah, and it hurt," Laura groaned, "my face still feels like ants are crawling all over it."

"Well, at least this time Will Karnstein is in jail," Mel mumbled to herself, and Ell's eyes widened.

"We know a Karnstein who's definitely not in jail though," she pointed out.

"Carmilla?"

"Mel, I know it's rude to accuse someone who saves your life of hiring an assassin, but...we both know it's entirely possible Will Karnstein has bunkers we never knew about that his sister might. And even if there weren't, Carmilla certainly has the resources to find more on her own..."

"Seriously? I apologized to Carmilla," Laura said, "I gave her a big long speech about how I was wrong to judge her and then she decides to finally be evil?"

"We don't know who it was," Mel said, "Carmilla and her family are obviously always going to have people keeping an eye on them. In the meantime, I'm going to have LaFontaine go through our Fort Rozz records and see if we can find anything that fit the description Laura gave us."

"What do you want me to do?" Laura asked.

"Make sure no one tries to shoot the mayor again?" Mel suggested, "if we can't catch this guy you'll need to be there."

"Oh, I was planning on being there anyway," Laura answered, "I wasn't going to miss that for anything!"

Mel sighed. She looked at Ell. "And Hollis?"

"Yes?"

Mel put a hand on Ell's shoulder. "Between getting stabbed by Hellgrammites and bear spraying Elsie, you've definitely started your field work off with a bang."

"Uh, thank you."

"That being said," Mel continued, "you're the rookie, so I'm going to ask you to go to the SCPD and see if they've had any cases dealing with shapeshifters lately. Think you can handle that?"

Ell nodded. "I think I could, but why is that a rookie thing?"

"Just...trust me, you'll see. Alright. I'll leave you both to it."

Mel left the room. Laura narrowed her eyes at Mel suspiciously.

"Do we trust her?" Laura asked.

"Yes."

"Ell, why would we--"

"There's something she's hiding," Ell said, "but she's...I've known her for two years. I can't not trust her. She's never lied to me before."

"Or maybe she's just good at hiding it."

"She's my friend," Ell said more forcefully, "or...or she's sort of, but she's definitely my mentor."

Laura kicked her legs slightly as she sat at the edge of the bed. Something was still bothering her, itching at the back of her skull, and she felt like she couldn't leave without bringing it up. "You know, that's the second thing we've disagreed on today."

Ell shook her head.

"Laura," Ell said, "I know you want me to be excited about this new policy, but--"

"But what? This is a great thing for aliens! I would think that my own sister would understand why it's a good thing that the government can't use the police to help them bully aliens."

Ell sighed. She put her hands on her hips, looking down at the floor.

"Laura," she said, looking up, "you realize that I work for the government, right? You realize that Mel answers to the _president?"_

Laura's mouth opened, then closed. "I hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, that's horrifying."

"Look, I would love if Forty-Five wasn't our president," Ell continued, "and I don't agree with...pretty much everything he does. But the fact is we have a job that we're expected to do...and you know, there are hundreds of criminals that escaped Fort Rozz. We couldn't even salvage all the records from the remains that crashed so we don't know how many. It's hard enough without someone planning to instruct the police not to help. That's it. Okay? This is going to make it harder to catch people that are bad too."

"Yeah, you're just catching the 'bad hombres,'" Laura grumbled. Ell narrowed her eyes, then shook her head.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better."

"Good. I'm," Ell wrinkled her nose, "going to get deodorant because I'm really sweaty and gross from standing in here so long. I guess I'll stop by the SCPD and see if I can get anything useful out of there. It can’t hurt to try..."

"I'm going to go back to work," Laura said, hopping off the cot she'd been sitting on, "Mattie is going to be super busy after this and I don't want her to take it out on some poor intern or something."

Ell held up her hand. "And break?" She said, smiling sheepishly. Laura smiled softly back.

"And break," she high fived Ell; disagreements or not, they were still sisters. "And Ell? Who are we?"

Ell rolled her eyes fondly. "I am not--"

"Come on."

Ell sighed. _"The Holl-is sisters,"_ she responded in a singsong voice. Laura clapped lightly.

"Yes! Love ya!"

"I should have never let you listen to Hamilton," Ell said in response, laughing as Laura strode out of the room.

***

Laura walked into work, the kryptonite still making her feel a little gross. It wasn't nearly as bad as the burning, itchy sensation she'd felt at first, but her body still felt like lead, her lungs still breathing with just a touch more difficulty. But she walked in with her coffee for Mattie and a smile, anyway.

"Thank you, Lauren," Mattie said, grabbing the coffee, "give me ten minutes and then call the usual suspects into my office for a meeting."

"Right Miss Belmonde."

She started doing her work. Someone rapped their knuckles on her desk and Laura looked up. "Kirsch! Hey."

"Heeeeey, L-Dog. Just wanted to show you this."

Kirsch was holding the cover of the Supergirl issue of MatCo in front of his face. He lowered it and grinned at her. "Someone made the front cover! How awesome is that?"

"Oh my gosh, I was so tired at the party, and then that stuff with the mayor, I didn't think about it--give it!" Laura grabbed it and stared at it. "This is incredible! I look so good."

"After what happened with Mayor Cochrane this morning I figured you could use the pick me up, dude," Kirsch answered, "which isn't over yet....hey, Jeep Man!"

JP dropped a bag in front of Laura. "Morning, Laura!"

"Ell totally asked you both to do this for me didn't she--and DONUTS."

Laura shoved one in her mouth, ripping open the bag. Kirsch nodded.

"Yeah," Kirsch leaned in closer to her and whispered, "she didn't tell us much, just that you were upset about it."

"Well," Laura raised another donut, "we'll have a meeting later about it. This is a weird one, guys."

"Deal," Kirsch and JP said at the same time. JP leaned in too.

"I've been working on a program to find some...information for your sister," JP said, "I might have something soon."

"Thank you," Laura said, "you have no idea how much this means to me--all of this," Laura added, looking between them, "in fact, I'll..." Laura looked at the final donut, realizing it was vanilla cake batter, "...buy you both a donut tomorrow."

JP and Kirsch laughed. JP went back to his desk, no doubt to continue working on his 'project' for Ell, and Kirsch started to turn before his phone buzzed.

"Text?" Laura asked.

"Just SJ," Kirsch said, "she, uh, wants to meet for lunch today."

"So...you and Sarah Jane..."

Laura couldn't help it; she just couldn't believe that it was Kirsch. Kirsch. It wasn't even that Kirsch was unattractive. He was plenty attractive, Ell was right, but...Kirsch.

Kirsch shrugged. "I don't know if I'll go. Can I use you as an excuse?"

"I thought you guys have been spending time together?"

Kirsch sighed. "Yeah. I don't know why, man, she keeps wanting to hang out and I just don't get it."

"You don't want to?"

"She dumped me," Kirsch answered, "and now she's spending all this time with me like she wants to get back together."

"But you don't want to?"

Kirsch frowned hard at the phone. Laura had never seen Kirsch with emotions besides unbridled enthusiasm.

"You know," Laura added, "she wanted me to say that she hated the way things ended between you guys."

Kirsch looked up. "Yeah, well, that was on her."

"Why did you break up?"

Kirsch shook his head. "I was holding her back, I guess."

As much as Laura loved Kirsch, she could definitely see that being a reason. Kirsch started texting.

"Telling her no?" Laura asked.

"No."

"But I thought--"

"She's the one that got tired of me," Kirsch said wearily, "not the other way around."

Laura bit her lip and wanted to say something else when she heard a very sharp, dull thud on the carpet. She looked up and saw Lola Perry, marching over to her desk. She stood with her hands pressed together as if praying, but with only her fingertips pressed together to resemble a teepee.

"Laura Hollis, yes?"

"Yeah. Are you here to talk to Miss Belmonde?"

"Yes. I need to speak with her immediately."

"Absolutely."

Laura paged Mattie. Perry looked at Kirsch.

"Mr. Kirsch."

"Hey, Perr-Bear!" Kirsch raised his hand for a high five. Perry tapped it hesitantly.

"Getting back to work, I hope," Perry said, "busy newsday."

"Uh, sure. I'll see ya' Laur."

Kirsch left. Mattie gave Laura the OK.

"She'll see you now," Laura said.

"Good. Come in with me."

"You want me to come in with you? But why--"

"This has to do with you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I don't know yet. That's why you're coming in with me."

Laura, confused, stood up and followed Perry inside. Mattie looked up from her computer.

"Lola?"

"Mattie, we have a problem."

"You always have a problem, darling," she drawled, looking back at her computer, "I haven't called a staff meeting yet and you'll be free to talk to me about your problems when I do--"

"Carmilla Karnstein won't interview without Laura!"

Mattie's head snapped back up and she stared at Laura. "What?"

"Yeah I agree with Mattie, um, what?"

Perry crossed her arms. "I tried to secure an interview with Carmilla Karnstein to get her reaction to the near assassination of Mayor Cochrane. As soon as she thought I was a reporter she said she refused to do interviews. But as soon as I mentioned I worked at MatCo," Perry threw Laura a disapproving look, "she said she would talk to us if Laura Hollis was the one who interviewed her."

They were both staring at Laura until she held up her hands. "Why are you both looking at me like that? I didn't do anything! I don't know why she would ask for me either!"

"Have you talked to her before?" Mattie asked.

"The first time at the press conference," Laura counted off on her fingers, "then with Ron Troupe, who can tell you that we did not exactly hit it off, and then once at the hospital with my sister."

"What did she say to you?"

"She offered to pay her medical expenses--"

"That's it!" Perry exclaimed. Laura almost jumped.

"What? What?"

"She's bribing you! She thinks she can pay you off and--and secure a better interview. That is so unethical Mattie, it's insane, we can't let her manipulate our journalistic integrity like that!"

Mattie leaned back in her chair, seemingly considering the situation. Finally, she said, "Laura, you're giving that interview."

"Wh...what?" Laura breathed.

"WHAT? Mattie--"

"Don't even try to argue with me, Perry," Mattie said, "we have the chance to get exclusive interviews with a Super and a Karnstein, and you're whining about 'integrity?'"

"Well someone has to! Besides, she's not even a reporter!"

"Well I majored in journalism," Laura said defensively, "and I was the head of my high school and college newspaper, so it's not like I can't."

Perry swept her arm out toward Laura, throwing Mattie a pointed look. "I am not letting her compromise the integrity of my editorial content."

Mattie heaved a very put upon sigh. "Fine," Mattie said, "if it bothers you so much--"

Perry smiled self satisfactorily.

"--you go with her."

Her eyes widened. "Go with her?"

"Yes. You can observe the interview to make sure that it's 'ethical.' Just make sure Lauren is the one asking the questions to keep Karnstein happy."

Perry started to sputter. "B-but--but--that is not--"

"This is not up for discussion Perry. Lauren is going and you're just going to have to make the best of it. I know I will."

"...Gee, thanks," Laura said. Mattie glared at her.

"You should be thanking me," Mattie said, "I am putting the reputation of MatCo in your hands, Lauren, and I expect you not to let me down."

Laura took a deep breath. "I promise I won't," Laura answered, "I swear. Perry, I respect journalism way too much to let Carmilla affect my article. I know the pursuit of truth is the most important thing a journalist should do."

Perry pursed her lips slightly, trying to figure out what to make of her. Finally, she sighed.

"If we're going to do this, I need to keep her for the day to get her ready," Perry said. Mattie waved her hand.

"Fine. Go. Just stop whining about your precious ethics, you're giving me a headache."

Perry stomped out and Laura followed her, still in a state of slight shock. The door to Mattie's office closed and Perry crossed her arms, brow furrowed.

"Not happy about this," she huffed to herself, "this is not good at all."

"Um, Chief--"

"Come with me," Perry said primly, straightening her back and walking. Laura followed behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"My office," Perry answered, "I need to organize an interview with Carmilla. And you," she looked at her, "need to become a star reporter in less than twenty-four hours. Can you handle that?"

Laura had fought aliens twice and won. She'd gone up against an electrified metahuman and won. She was nearly indestructible.

Under Perry's rather intimidating glare, Laura squeaked out, "totally!" And joined her in the elevator.

***

"Laur, I'm going to need you to take five deep breaths for me, okay?"

Ell waited patiently on the phone as she walked, until she heard Laura say, "Okay, I did." She chose to believe Laura. She sounded slightly less panicky.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Ell asked, stopping at a crosswalk. "You've confronted Carmilla like three times. You weren't this freaked out when she literally came to your house to threaten you personally."

"That was different! This is going to affect my career, Ell! If I do a good job it could mean the start of being a full fledged reporter. And if I don't..."

The light at the crosswalk turned green. Ell started walking again. "Laura, you'll be fine. You're great at this. It combines your boundless enthusiasm, sense of justice, and your nosiness."

"I am not nosy--"

"You broke into her heavily guarded building because you saw her fiddling with a remote control."

"And I was right!"

"I never said it was always a bad thing," Ell answered. She stopped. "I'm in front of the SCPD right now, sis, I need to go."

"Doing your super special Summer Society work?"

"Going to see what I can dig up on recent alien altercations with the police," Ell answered, "if one of them is a shapeshifter that might be a good place to start."

They wished each other luck and Ell hung up, walking into the building. Everything seemed chaotic, everything a whirlwind of people moving back and forth, police leading civilians with them. Taking statements, Ell realized, about what had happened.

She looked around for the first police officer she could that didn't look as busy, turning in a circle.

"Can I help you?"

Ell turned toward the voice. "Oh. Yes." She showed her badge. "Ell Hollis, FBI. I'm trying to speak to whoever handles alien related cases.”

“You're looking at her,” she held out her hand. “Detective Danny Lawrence. I run our alien taskforce.”

Ell shook her hand. Danny was a good four inches taller than Ell, with short brown hair, and a no nonsense expression. She let go of Ell's hand and buttoned the middle button of her blazer.

“Your name seems familiar,” Ell said, frowning.

“I worked in Gotham up until around a year ago.”

Ell shrugged. “Well, it's nice to meet you,” she said, “we're all working hard to try and prevent a would be killer from getting away.”

“I agree,” Danny answered. “As you can see we've been busy gathering and sifting through as many eyewitness statements as we can to try and piece together a description.”

“I might be able to help.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“We had an anonymous tip that leads us to believe the attacker was an alien,” Ell explained. “It would really help if we could look at recent arrest records, see if there was anyone recently that fits the profile we're putting together.”

Danny nodded. She hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her pants. “Not a problem. Just follow me then.”

She led Ell to a chair and sat her down. She spoke to what looked like an officer doing paperwork. “I want you to get this woman coffee, tea, whatever she wants, okay? Just wait here for a second, Agent Hollis.”

“Oh,” Ell said, pleasantly surprised, “thank you for your cooperation.”

Someone got her coffee. Ell took a sip and waited patiently. She was just starting to wonder if she should go check when Danny walked back out.

“Sorry it took me a bit,” she said, “just double checking some things. Mind if we talk somewhere a little more private?”

“Not at all,” Ell answered, standing up. Danny swept an arm out toward an interrogation room.

“After you then.”

Ell walked inside. Danny crossed her arms.

“Please, sit down while we talk.”

Ell sat down. “Okay--”

“You're lying and you need to get the hell out of here.”

Ell stood back up.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you are lying. You are not who you say you are and you need to get out.”

Ell's heart started to pound. She never thought someone wouldn’t believe her as long as she had the badge. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, really? Because first of all, anyone who is in any kind of law enforcement knows who I am.”

She said it so matter of factly that it didn't feel like she was being conceited.

“Well--well that hardly counts as proof--"

"You're right," she interrupted, "which is why I made a call to a contact that's high up in DC. No recollection of an 'Ell Hollis' who works in the FBI, and definitely no recollection of the FBI deciding to pick up this case. That's second of all."

Ell forced herself to keep a straight face. "Well, maybe there are things even they can't tell you--”

“I’m going to lay everything out on the table for you,” Danny said. “I know you’re with the Summer Society.”

Ell was shocked into silence. This...wasn’t going well.

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Please,” Danny scoffed, “do you think I’m stupid? Besides, I _worked_ for them.”

“Mel never mentioned--” Ell’s mouth snapped shut and she swallowed. No point in denying anything _now._ Danny snorted.

“Yeah, she wouldn’t. I left for Gotham pretty quickly. But I _did_ stay there long enough to know that there is no way in hell I will be giving you any help.”

“On what grounds, exactly?”

“The soon to be official sanctuary policy of Styria,” Danny answered. “Alien crime falls under the umbrella of ‘alien immigration enforcement,’ and I don’t have to hand over my police records to you. I wouldn’t do it for a regular immigration officer, and I _definitely_ won’t hand it over to you if you’re working for them. It just makes my job harder.”

Danny walked away from Ell. She opened the door. "So get out."

Ell's jaw dropped, shocked into silence. She finally shook her head, starting to walk out.

"I don’t understand your problem with me," Ell said, turning around to face Danny. “I’m trying to catch a criminal. Same as you.”

“Except _you’re_ assuming the criminal is an alien.”

“Because of information!”

“How do you know it’s right?”

Ell’s clenched her jaw. “Unless someone else has been struck by lightning that passed through Supergirl first, I’d say it’s safe to assume people with weird powers are going to be distinctly alien in origin.”

Danny shrugged. “Clayface, Poison Ivy, and Bane would disagree with you. I spent a pretty long time fighting every weirdo under the sun and they were all humans. Then again, I can’t blame you for thinking that way, with Mel spouting the crap she does--”

“Do _not_ talk about my boss,” Ell snapped. “My colleagues have stopped more fatalities than I have time to count, so maybe things have gotten a little better since you were gone. Besides,” Ell looked Danny up and down, “isn’t it a _little_ hypocritical for the police officer to take me to task for working in a corrupt institution?”

Danny narrowed her eyes. “You’re right,” she said, “the people I work for don’t exactly have clean hands either. I’m not going to add to the problem. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

She closed the door as soon as Ell was outside. She blinked at the wall, unsure of what had just happened. She still couldn't really believe it. Ell shook her head, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else as she walked out.

***

Perry kept a plate of brownies in her office and it was killing Laura.

And her phone kept vibrating in her pocket which meant Ell had texted her which was also killing her.

But she needed to pay attention to Perry. She needed to do well on this interview. And also, maybe learn stuff that would be helpful for figuring out who the alien was and how the heck he got his hands on kryptonite.

Every time Laura reached for a brownie, Perry swatted away her hand.

"Brownies are for reporters," Perry had told her, "write a good article and you'll earn that brownie."

They had chocolate chips in them and they were so moist Laura could practically see them glistening.

"Laura, my eyes are up here."

Laura looked back up from the plate of brownies, smiling sheepishly. "'Course Chief."

"Tell me how you should give someone an interview," Perry said. She was pacing back and forth in front of her desk. Laura nodded, looking down at her hands and furrowing her brow.

"Well, the most important thing is to ask good questions," Laura said.

"Go on," Perry answered.

"Open ended questions. Never settle for a yes or no answer."

"Okay."

"Um...make sure you do your research on the topic you're interviewing about. And speaking of which, I'm already very familiar with the facts that have already come out about the case, so I'm ahead on that one!"

"Right. Anything else? Above all else--"

Laura sighed. "Be professional."

"No!" Perry stopped and turned her head toward Laura sharply. "Be ethical. Which involves being professional. Mattie likes to say you should know the story you're going to tell before you even ask the questions. We...respectfully disagree on that. So what are you not going to do?"

"Um, not yell at her?"

"And?"

"Not antagonise her in any way whatsoever?"

"Which doesn't mean--"

"Not to ask tough questions!" Laura interrupted cheerfully.

Man, she couldn't wait to tell Lois about this. Perry still looked annoyed but less angry, like someone forced to babysit a puppy that chewed the rug.

"Okay. Okay I think you'll be okay. Meet me in front of the building tomorrow morning, okay? When you would normally come in for work."

"Will do, Chief!" Laura said, standing up. She walked forward and shook her hand. "I'm ready!"

Perry breathed sharply through her nose. "I...I will just have to take your word for it. Also," Perry didn't let go of Laura's hand. She could feel her start to squeeze it harder. "I want a list of questions you want to ask her tomorrow."

"...Okay," Laura conceded, "I promise I won't let you down, Chief."

"And please stop calling me Chief."

"Right. Right, Perry."

Laura hopped a little with excitement, throwing Perry a salute before skipping off. She ran toward Kirsch's office.

"Kirsch, Kirsch you're not going to believe what I've been doing--"

"Wilson, I just wanted to have lunch with you."

Laura stopped before she opened the door to Kirsch's office.

"SJ, that isn't why you're here."

Laura furrowed her brow. Part of her felt a little bad about listening in on the conversation, but...her curiosity, as always, easily got the better of her.

"It is, Wilson," Sarah Jane said, "I wanted to see you. I--I still want to see you. I've missed you."

"You didn't have to," Kirsch answered softly, "you left _me."_

"I know. But I can make mistakes...I can, I can make a lot of mistakes. Leaving you...I think that might have been the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not asking for open arms and a clean slate. I'm just asking for lunch. Can't you at least give me that?"

"What if I don't think this ended up being a mistake? You get to focus on your career, and me...I like my friends. I like this city. I like what I'm doing. I'm happy here, SJ. It doesn't make sense to go back to the last thing that made me unhappy."

Kirsch said it wearily, and Laura pretended to look busy admiring a piece of artwork on the wall when Sarah Jane walked back out, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket; she didn't notice Laura there. Laura bit her lip and walked inside.

"Hey, Kirsch," Laura said.

"How much of that did you hear, dude?"

"Um...hear what...?"

"Dude, if you were close enough to walk in right after she left, I know you're close enough to hear us talking."

"I wasn't trying to," Laura answered defensively, "at least, like, not at first--so you guys aren't going out to lunch?"

Kirsch stood up, fingertips resting on his desk. He looked over Laura's shoulder at the open door.

"No, I don't think we are."

"Kirsch, I talked to Sarah Jane at the MatCo party," Laura said, "she obviously cares about you. Like, a lot. Why did she even break up with you the first time?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"...Uh, no, you? Dumb?"

"I know I'm not that smart, Laura," Kirsch replied, "I meant like...I couldn't keep up with her. She was this big military lawyer and I was some chump with a camera to her dad, and they were really close, and I just..." Kirsch shook his head, "anyway I meant what I said. I like it here. I don't need her."

"You sound totally unconvinced, no offense--"

"Of course I do, bro. You're gay, you know why."

Laura hated seeing Kirsch upset. He had become her friend; he was the Xander to her Buffy. He deserved an Anya. Except without the dying.

"I do," Laura said, "I also know that when I was talking with Sarah Jane at the party, she seemed like she was still totally in love with you. And I think...I mean, everyone deserves second chances, right?"

Kirsch faltered a little. "I...do feel kinda bad..."

"Kirsch. This is Lois Lane's sister begging you to go out with her. One lunch date isn't going to hurt anybody."

Kirsch ran a hand through his hair and, finally, sighed. "Alright. I'll go talk to her, bro."

"Hey," Laura raised her fist, "ultimate wingwoman, right?"

Kirsch grinned and gave her a fist bump. "Well, we'll see about that."

He walked out. Laura turned around and watched him. She hadn't told him about her new assignment with Carmilla, but she could tell him that when he got back--

Laura frowned. Kirsch had stopped walking.

"Kirsch--"

"There are cops talking to SJ," Kirsch said.

"Wait, cops?"

Laura looked in the direction he was looking. There were two officers talking to Sarah Jane, who looked obviously confused.

"L-Dog?"

Laura nodded. She focused her hearing.

"--And I told you, I wasn't at the speech."

"Can you explain this video then?"

He showed Sarah Jane a tablet. Laura squinted. The sound was off, but she could clearly see that it was video taken from a cellphone of someone shooting a gun. And then the person turned, putting the gun in their pocket and running.

The officer rewinded the video and paused it as the person was turning.

"Is that you?"

Laura's eyes widened. Kirsch looked at her. "Laura, what? What are they saying?"

"Kirsch--"

One of the officers took out handcuffs. Even Laura's reflexes, somehow, weren't fast enough to stop Kirsch as he burst forward.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing with her? SJ, what's going on?"

People were starting to look. Laura started to walk toward Kirsch, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kirsch--"

He shrugged her hand away, balling his fists. "Sarah, I mean it, tell me what's--"

His eye caught the tablet screen and Sarah Jane's face, clearly and undeniably in view. Sarah Jane raised her hand as if to touch him but resisted the urge.

"Wilson, I swear, that isn't me--"

"Of course it isn't you!" Kirsch exclaimed, without a hint of doubt in his voice, "do you even know who this is? She's dedicated her whole freaking life to wanting to help people! She's a lawyer! And you think she'd try to hurt anyone? That's total BS!"

Sarah Jane looked like she was about to cry from relief at Kirsch defending her. Kirsch was puffing out his chest, and he looked about ready to deck them to keep them away from her. Laura decided to utilize the super strength to keep him from doing it.

"Sarah Jane Lane, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Elizabeth Cochrane," the officer with the tablet began to recite as the other one put the handcuffs on her. Laura held Kirsch back. He didn't move, but every muscle in his body felt ready to run after them.

"Sarah, I'm going to get you out of there!" Kirsch said, "you're going to be fine!"

"Call my father and let him know what's happening!"

"I will," Kirsch said, watching them disappear around the corner. Kirsch finally relaxed, and Laura let go of him. People were still staring, and Laura glared at them.

"What are you all looking at?" She snapped, "don't you have jobs? Let's go Kirsch."

Kirsch was despondent. He let Laura lead him back into his office silently.

"So, getting arrested in a room full of people who write for a magazine," Laura said, "probably not great as far as getting ahead of the narrative, as Mattie would say, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Kirsch mumbled, eyes wide. Laura sat him down in his chair.

"You going to be okay, big guy?" Laura asked.

Kirsch grabbed Laura's arm. He squeezed so tightly that Laura was sure it would hurt were she not Supergirl.

"She didn't do this," Kirsch said, "Laura, listen, she wouldn't do this. I know her dad doesn't really like aliens, and they're close, but SJ isn't--"

"Kirsch," Laura said gently, "I promise, I know. Someone is trying to frame Sarah Jane, and I'm going to figure out who that is."

"Let me know." Kirsch answered. "Whoever it is, I'm gonna kill them."

Laura had never seen Kirsch look so angry; in fact, she'd never really seen Kirsch angry, period. It was unnerving.

"Then I better get started," Laura answered.

She had one lead that wasn't a lead so much as an educated guess. The last people who had Kryptonite were the Karnsteins. Laura was meeting one of them tomorrow.

But seeing Sarah Jane dragged off in handcuffs added an even greater sense of urgency. She needed to talk to Carmilla--and without Perry watching her, breathing down her neck. Without having to carefully word her questions and sound like she was trying to be 'impartial.'

In short, it was time Supergirl paid a real visit.

***

Finding where Carmilla lived was easy and, unlike when she broke into her building, this time Laura didn't care if anyone saw her. Let them know Supergirl was keeping an eye on her.

Laura didn't want to believe Carmilla had anything to do with it, of course. She had saved Ell, which she would always be grateful for. But Ell was a human. A human who fought an alien to help her. Wanting to save people who fought aliens didn't necessarily mean she didn't want to kill people that helped them.

And, well, if there was anyone she'd want to frame for a crime, the sister of the woman who broke the story of her brother's criminal activity would definitely not be a bad choice.

So Laura touched down on Carmilla's balcony--of course her penthouse apartment had a huge, spacious balcony--and took her hood off. She saw Carmilla sitting on a black leather sofa, holding a half finished glass of wine.

Laura knocked on the glass door. Carmilla's eyes widened, head snapping toward the sound. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Carmilla said.

Laura put her hands on her hips. "Carmilla Karnstein. I thought it was about time we officially met."

"You don't have an appointment," Carmilla answered dryly, getting up, "can this wait? I'm having a guest over soon."

Laura shook her head. Carmilla sighed.

"Typical. Making sure to make your visit is as inconvenient as possible." Carmilla walked over to the door and opened it. "Seems our relationship is getting off to a predictable start, isn't it?"

Laura walked inside. Looked around. The apartment felt as much like an office as the one she'd been to in KarnsteinCorp. She didn't even see a picture frame anywhere.

"This was an urgent matter, Miss Karnstein," Laura said, putting her hands on her hips and facing her, "we need to have a discussion about what happened yesterday."

"You mean when Lois Lane's sister tried to assassinate the mayor?" Carmilla walked back toward the couch, grabbing her glass off the coffee table. "Terrible circumstance, but I assure you, the Lane family and I are not on speaking terms, let alone 'colluding to assassinate the mayor to stop a bad idea' terms."

"So you admit that you think it's a bad idea?"

"To turn Styria into a harbor for dangerous criminals?" She grabbed the glass, lifted it, took a sip. "It's one thing to let police make their own choices about cooperating with federal officials. It's another to decree from the steps of city hall how they should do their jobs."

She finished her glass of wine and set it back down. "But I'm not here to talk politics with you, Supergirl," Carmilla continued, "you came because clearly there is more to this than what's on the news."

"It wasn't Sarah Jane," Laura answered, "it was a shapeshifter. With kryptonite."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "Well call me intrigued," she said, "an alien wants to kill the pro alien mayor."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Or someone wanted an alien to kill the pro alien mayor."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I expected better of you Supergirl," she said, rubbing her temples, "you're that desperate to blame me for something, aren't you? I had hoped helping Agent Hollis proved that I wasn't a fan of people dying."

Laura started to pace back and forth. Carmilla was right; some deep part of Laura knew she was right; there was no proof, no proof, _no proof_ that anyone but Sarah Jane had fired that gun except what she had seen. But that wasn't enough, and if Laura couldn't find something else...

"We both know that doesn't mean anything," Laura snapped. "An innocent woman is about to go to jail because someone, with kryptonite, framed her for reasons we don't know. What I do know is that the only person we know that had kryptonite, and the know-how to turn it into weapons, was your family." Laura started advancing on Carmilla. "And I also know that if anyone had a grudge against Lois Lane, putting her sister in jail might be icing on the cake. So if you know anything, if you have anything to do with this, you better tell me now or I will--will--"

Laura stopped. Carmilla didn't look scared.

"Well?"

"I have nothing to say--but you _did_ remind me of something Superman said to my brother, once."

Laura looked confused, taking a step backwards, and Carmilla continued.

“I was having dinner with Will, you know, catching up. Delicious too, filet mignon and red wine, the kind of dinner you'd expect two rich people to eat. Well, anyway...I'm in the middle of telling Will how school is going when all of sudden, boom,” Carmilla walked behind her couch and leaned against it, “in bursts the Man of Might himself. Broke right through the glass window, shattered it everywhere. And he starts laying into Will. ‘I'll get you, you won't get away with this, how could you,’ all sorts of horrible things like that. I was terrified. But my brother just listened, with his arm held out in front of me--we both stood up, of course, and he made sure I got behind him--and Will,” Carmilla pushed off, then started to walk around the couch to her seat, fingers gently trailing across the fabric, “went back to his seat. And he put his napkin back in his lap. And I’ll always remember, he said without so much as raising his voice,” she sat down and paused.

“...Go to Hell, Superman.”

She leaned in her direction a little with a smirk as she said it, as if daring Laura to comment.

She stayed silent.

Carmilla frowned. “I found out later,” she leaned back, “he’d planted a bomb at an alien medical clinic. Killed twenty people.”

Laura’s mouth opened slightly. She remembered when that happened. Carmilla’s eyes had a haunted, faraway look for a moment before she pulled herself out of the memory.

“But, that’s beside the point,” she said, “the point is that my brother wasn’t afraid of your cousin--and he actually did something wrong. So you’ll excuse me if I’m not quaking in my prada heels.”

She stared at the TV. It was on silent, a soap opera playing. Laura didn't move.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this--"

There was a knock on the door. Carmilla stood up.

"If you really want to see if I'm anything like my brother, see what I do if you don't leave," Carmilla snarled.

"Okay now you're threatening me, that doesn't exactly--"

"Get out."

Laura knew she wasn't getting anywhere. She shook her head and stepped out onto the balcony and took off.

There was a knock on the door again. Carmilla looked back at it before walking as quickly as she could toward the screen door and closing it. She smoothed out her dress, lifted her head, and walked stiffly to the door.

"...Mother," Carmilla said, opening the door, "hello."

Lilita Karnstein looked remarkably like Carmilla despite the two not sharing blood. They stood, mirror images of deep frowns and furrowed brows, the only difference in the lines etched in Lilita's face from so many more years of it. Carmilla still had time before hers were carved out.

"Carmilla," Lilita said, walking inside, "who were you talking to?"

"The soap opera, Mother," Carmilla answered immediately, looking at the TV, "Jessica needs to get her shit together and tell Bradley she wants a divorce, it's obvious he doesn't really love--"

"Language, Carmilla, and you really need to stop watching that trash," Lilita answered off handedly, looking around the apartment. Which was good for Carmilla; she had made all of that up.

"I have dinner," Carmilla said, "it's in the fridge since you said you'd be late, but if I warm it up it's still--"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Lilita interrupted, "I just wanted to take a quick look at where my daughter is living now. See if it's an apartment worthy of a Karnstein."

"Does it live up to expectations?" Carmilla answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Lilita looked at her.

"I suppose so," she said, "although the attitude leaves something to be desired."

Carmilla crossed her arms. "You're not a social visit kind of person, Mother," Carmilla answered, "you're not a 'just checking in' kind of person. What did you really come here for?"

"I'm insulted. I shouldn't care about my own daughter?"

Carmilla tilted her head pointedly. Lilita rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, "your friend Theo--"

"We're not friends."

"--has been telling me about some technology you're developing. Some sort of biometric scanner for aliens?"

Carmilla's eyes widened. "He told you? Without asking me? That little twerp. I'll _kill_ him."

"You will do no such thing," Lilita answered. She walked over to the couch, starting to fix the cushions. "I think the more important thing is, why wouldn't you tell me this yourself? You know I could find some...very good use for this sort of technology."

After the couch was to her liking, she sat down, resting her hands in her lap. Carmilla's jaw set.

"Your definition of 'good' and mine are very different."

"Is that so?"

"The last thing I want is anything from my company in the hands of your little anti alien buddies."

"You know it's a little more complicated than that--"

"Do you care about Will at all?" Carmilla snapped. "About the good he did before he went batshit? I do. That's why I haven't talked to you since I moved here. You are going to ruin any chance I have of saving KarnsteinCorp if I let you come anywhere near me with your Silas crap. Don't come to me asking about using my company."

Lilita listened calmly, standing back up. She reached into the large bag she brought and pulled out a folder.

"On the contrary," Lilita answered, "I think I'm the only one here that's doing what Will would want."

"The old Will or the new Will?"

"Contrary to your distortion of reality, Carmilla, your brother was never a fan of aliens," Lilita answered, "but you are my daughter and I want to give you a chance to see reason."

"Reason for what?"

"A chance to finish what Will started. Saving KarnsteinCorp won't save your brother's legacy, Carmilla," Lilita presented Carmilla with the folder, "but saving humanity, that might."

She opened it and immediately closed it again. "What is this?" Carmilla hissed.

"You recognize it then? It was one of his favorite projects. He could never stop talking to me about it. And with everything that’s happened...I think that maybe this would be a nice opportunity to bring it back."

Carmilla shook her head. She stepped backwards. Supergirl's descriptions started to fall into place in her head. "Mother," Carmilla said slowly, "you need to tell me you had nothing to do with what happened to the mayor."

Lilita held up her hands. "You mean that unfortunate business with Sarah Jane--"

"As if a _Lane_ would really do something like this. Mother, I mean it, _what did you do_."

"I came to do what was right," Lilita answered, "I know you always felt like I expected more from you than William, my dear, but only because I know you could be exceptional. Consider this my offer to you," she walked forward again and grabbed the folder from Carmilla's hands, "and you know how to get a hold of me if you change your mind."

Carmilla looked down at the ground, balling her fists as Lilita walked out. She sat down on the couch again. Her eyes traveled down to the necklace sitting against her chest. She grabbed it, remembering the last pleasant memory she'd had of her brother. It was an anchor, a reminder of their favorite summer pastime--

_\--They would spend every weekend they could over the summer on their yacht in Montauk. The necklace was penance for Will skipping out on a planned tripped for the third time in a row. But lunch--he promised Carmilla that he could do lunch._

_"Do you like it, Kitty Cat?" Will asked. "Silver. Isn't it great? And I know how much you love the ocean."_

_She stared down at her plate, resting on her knees. "Will," she said, "the necklace is great, but...when you said we'd go out for lunch I assumed we'd go to, you know, a restaurant. Not stay in your office."_

_Will ran a hand through his hair. "I had business I needed to get done. I'm trying my best to make time. I'm sorry."_

_"I know you're busy," Carmilla answered, because it was what she was taught, the only reaction she was allowed to have. Never criticize someone in the family for working. It was always more important. But Carmilla couldn't help frowning; Will had always carved out time their mother wouldn't. Will shook his head._

_"Can I be honest, Carmilla?" He said. "The truth is I asked you to meet in my office to talk about some...business matters."_

_He opened the drawer in his desk and Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Will, you're my brother and I love you, but I swear to God if we're really going to go over business reports before I even finish this salad--"_

_"Oh, nothing like that. I actually think you'll like this."_

_Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Will reached across his desk with a binder. Carmilla took it._

_"'Project Infinity,'" she read aloud, opening the folder and examining the binder's contents. She looked back up. "Why does this sound like you're opening a ride in EPCOT?"_

_Will laughed. He walked away from the desk, arms crossed behind his back. He looked out the window._

_"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," he said. "No, it is not a ride at EPCOT. It is the next stage in human evolution."_

_Carmilla quickly flipped through the pages. Her eyebrows climbed higher and higher with each page. "Will, this is a bad idea," Carmilla said bluntly._

_"Why?" He asked, turning his head to look at her._

_"Altering DNA? Gene splicing? Controlled radiation therapies...Will, it's not 'human evolution' to Frankenstein people."_

_"Call it survival then." Will walked toward Carmilla, grabbing her plate, putting it on his desk. He helped her out of the seat._

_"The balance of power is changing," he said, looking back toward the window. "Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive--"_

_"What, the Blue Boyscout?"_

_"He is. For the moment."_

_"And your solution...?"_

_"Is to even the playing field. That's all. Why shouldn't humanity take responsibility for ourselves? Why should we have to look to an alien when we're in danger as if we're children? He infantilizes us, Carmilla. And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being reduced to a child."_

_Carmilla closed the folder and held it out to Will. "Well, if you're asking for my opinion on the science," Carmilla said, "it definitely looks promising. But good luck trying to find willing test subjects for this--"_

_"I already have one," Will answered, "me."_

_Carmilla's jaw dropped. Will saw her expression in the mirror and laughed to himself._

_"And you're going to help me. Because one day when I am leading a team of heroes protecting their own planet, proving that we don't need our hands held," he looked at her with a smirk, "my baby sister is going to be the woman that saved the world."_

_There was a glint in his eye that Carmilla had never seen before, a sort of spark of--of something that made Carmilla's stomach clench almost painfully. She didn't like the way Will was looking at Metropolis, like a child looking at a city they made out of legos. It scared her._

_But it was her brother. So she walked up behind him, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Promise me we can take that trip out to Montauk this weekend and we've got a deal."_

_Will turned around and hugged her. "I knew you would say yes, Kitty Cat! I thought about asking Mom for help," he held her at arm's length, "but I wanted it to be you. I hoped it would be."_

_"Of course Will," Carmilla pulled him in for another hug. “We're family. I'll follow you into whatever harebrained scheme you come up with."_

_Will was about to say something when--_

\--her cellphone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. Carmilla grabbed it.

"Hello?" Carmilla sighed. "Theo. Great. To what do I owe the absolute pleasure? Right. I'll send those reports over as soon as I get them--because contrary to what I try to make you believe, I'm not a god, I need time to get them ready. Mm-hm," she frowned. "No you do not need to say hi to my mother for me when you meet her for dinner. Goodbye."

She hung up, leaned her head back on the couch, and stared up at the ceiling.

***

Ell was staring at Laura, perplexed, sipping her coffee at Laura's kitchen table.

"It went that badly, huh?"

"Yes, that badly."

"Are you planning to punch her today...?"

"Why?"

"Because you're hopping on the balls of your feet and punching the air."

Laura stopped. "No! I'm just psyching myself up. I mean Supergirl couldn't get her to say anything, but I get to try and talk to her now as Laura Hollis and--and you know, I need to get her to say something."

"Are you sure she knows anything?"

"If she doesn't, I'm out of leads. What about you? Any luck with that police officer?"

"You mean Detective Danielle Lawrence?" Ell answered dryly, scrolling on her phone. "No. I tried asking Mel about her and she _claims_ she doesn’t even remember her all that much.”

“But you don’t believe her.”

“Mel remembers _everything._ All she knows is that we hate dealing with the police so much that she sent me because I’m the ‘new guy.’”

"And they still try and ask?"

Ell shrugged. "It's protocol," she answered, "you have to. Hey--oh my God did you know they made a documentary about her?"

"They did?" Laura grabbed the coffee pot, still scalding hot, and drank straight from the carafe.

"It was one of those year in the life things,” Ell added, “she worked on a task force in Gotham that dealt with supervillains. They followed her first year there.”

“ _Oh,_ ‘Heroes Without Capes?’”

Ell looked at Laura strangely. “Since when do you watch documentaries?”

“What? It was nominated for awards and everything! Plus, what could be a cooler job than that? Of course I watched it.”

"It _is_ cool," Ell groaned, "she was all," Ell gestured vaguely, "I mean I felt like such an idiot Laura, she just steamrolled me. She's a total badass who has all of this experience dealing with dangerous criminals. She's really...intimidating."

"You always get intimidated by women," Laura said flippantly, rummaging through her fridge. She found leftover cookies and started eating them.

"I do not!" Ell answered.

"Uh, yeah you do. You get nervous when you talk to women you think are cooler than you," Laura swallowed a cookie whole, "but they're not, because you're my awesome sister."

"Well I'd be more awesome if I could get her to help me," Ell mumbled, "maybe I'll just get JP to hack the database for me."

"That's the can-do spirit!" Laura exclaimed, leaning over to give her sister a quick hug, "I've got to go meet Perry now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Ell said, looking at her coffee cup. Outside she heard Laura exclaim:

“Hi, JP! Gotta run!”

Ell stood up. JP knocked on the door politely and Ell opened it for him.

“Jeep?”

“Ell. Hello. I, uh...I didn’t think it smart to distract Laura before her important interview. Stopping a killer and whatnot.”

Ell raised an eyebrow. “Distract her with what?”

“I might have found something with your mother.”

Ell stood up quietly. She walked toward the window and pulled down the curtains. She thought about calling Laura. But JP was right. Laura needed to be focused.

And besides, she didn’t want to wait.

“What did you find?”

JP rubbed his hand along the brim of his hat. He swallowed. The table was a barrier between them and JP finally said:

“It took a lot of digging, certainly, but I finally found one file.”

“ _One_ file?”

“Yes. It was redacted, for the most part, but it does mention a mission ten years ago. Which involved ‘Eileen Hollis.’”

Ell nodded. “Okay,” she said, “okay. So she died on a mission with the Summer Society. That’s not surprising--”

“It’s a little more than that.”

Ell crossed her arms. “I...I can handle it, what?”

“You mentioned your boss is Mel Callis?”

Ell swallowed and nodded.

“Ell--she went on the mission with her. They both disappeared. Then she reappeared four weeks later with _no memory_ of what happened.”

Ell remembered what she’d just told Laura.

Mel remembered _everything._

Which meant--

“She was the last person that saw her alive and lied about it,” Ell said. JP shook his head. Ell sat down, heavily, in the closest chair.

“Ell, I’m so sorry, if I knew more I would tell you--maybe we _should_ call Laura--”

“ _No._ I--I don’t want to tell her yet. I don’t know what I want to do yet. I don’t…”

She’d saved Ell’s life. She’d given her a job she loved. She made her feel valued and respected when she was a twenty four year old about to flunk out of school.

She might have killed Ell’s mother.

She didn’t realize at first that JP was hugging her, but when she did, she frowned. “I thought you didn’t like--”

“You clearly need a hug far more than I need to be comfortable, Ell,” JP said, “are you going to be okay?”

Ell realized she had started crying. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “I’m fine,” Ell said, “I’m...I’m fine. You should go to work.”

“Are you sure--”

“Yes,” Ell interrupted, “I need to talk to someone anyway.”

He looked hesitant, but let go. “Okay...please call me if you need anything?”

“I will, Jeep. Thank you.”

He bowed slightly. Ell flashed a watery smile to make him feel better. She waited a few minutes to ensure she wouldn’t pass him on the way out.

Then she grabbed her jacket and bolted out the door.

***

The stupid bowl had chocolates in it again.

"Don't eat the chocolates," Perry hissed, sitting next next to her, back stiff, adjusting the starched collar of her shirt. Laura was sitting with her knees pressed together, almost feeling sweat bead on her forehead.

"But they're for guests, otherwise they wouldn't be out here," Laura whispered back.

"Besides being unprofessional, it's rude not to at least wait for her to come in."

"She's making us wait to make us nervous," Laura answered, "this is totally a power play, right? Right?"

"Maybe. But it takes a lot more than that to faze me at this point."

Laura did have respect for Perry. She was a seasoned reporter, Editor-in-Chief at MatCo. Not Lois Lane, but still pretty cool. And having Perry next to her did help somewhat to calm her nerves.

The door finally opened. Carmilla stepped in, pausing in the doorway to look at Perry and Laura.

"Good morning Miss Karnstein--" Perry began.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" Perry stood up, "Miss Karnstein, you knew I was going to be sitting in on this--"

"Get. Out."

"But you agreed!" She protested. Carmilla still fixed on her the coldest glare Laura had ever seen.

"I changed my mind," Carmilla answered, "you can wait outside if you want to, but I am having my interview alone with Laura or not at all."

Perry stared back at her. Laura shrunk back, unsure of who she wanted to win. Perry finally stood.

"I am going to be right outside," Perry said, "you have ten minutes."

"This is my building, so I'm pretty sure I can take as long as I'd like," Carmilla answered, holding open the door for Perry, "but I'll try not to take too long anyway, seeing as I'm a busy woman with a company."

As soon as Perry left--dragging her feet and with lots of death glares on her way out--Carmilla locked the door.

Laura's eyebrows shot up.

Why did Carmilla want her here?

Carmilla's brow furrowed, lost in her own thoughts for a moment. Laura cleared her throat.

"Uh, Miss Karnstein--"

"You," Carmilla walked to the couch and sat down, "we're both going to be honest with each other, and we're going to do it right now."

"O...okay?"

"Your sister. She's not normal. You're not normal."

"What? No. I'm totally normal. I am just your boring, normal, average person like every other human being. Which I am. A normal human being."

"You are clearly involved in whatever government shit your sister is doing," Carmilla answered.

Laura almost sighed with relief. "Uh...like...tangentially? Sort of? If you're asking if I'm like, a member of the FBI that's--"

"I don't care if you are," Carmilla interrupted, "but you're clearly tangled up in some shit because of her. How willing is she to do you favors?"

Laura, sufficiently weirded out by the conversation, shifted farther away from her. "Oh my God what are you even talking about?"

"Could she look into something without letting anyone else know? Hypothetically."

"...Uh, hypothetically. Um. Maybe?"

It was a complete one eighty from the calm, collected Carmilla she'd seen when she came as Supergirl. She looked flustered. Like she'd just seen a ghost.

"This is ridiculous," Carmilla mumbled to herself, "I don't even know why I'm considering this--"

"Is this why you said you needed me to get the interview? Because you didn't want to ask Ell for some reason?"

"No, it isn't."

"So this is just a coincidence," Laura answered.

"No, it's a recent development," Carmilla took a chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She looked at Laura. "We both know you want them, go ahead."

Laura shoved a handful in her mouth and started chewing. She swallowed and added, "since this 'interview' is already super weird, can I ask you why then?"

Carmilla regarded Laura seriously. "Honestly? Because you did something no reporter has ever done."

Laura had to bite her tongue to keep from answering, 'break into your building?'

"Which was?"

"You changed your mind," Carmilla answered, "at the hospital. You apologized. You said you might have been wrong about me. Everyone comes in here," Carmilla gestured around her office, "with a headline already in mind. So yeah, I knew it was ridiculous to demand you interview me," she looked back at Laura, "but I was getting so exhausted, and I figured...you were the only person who even had a chance of giving me a fair shot. Okay?"

Laura couldn't believe what was happening.

She wasn't a real reporter yet, she'd never done a story in a professional context before, and now she'd actually earned the trust of Carmilla Karnstein to cover her fairly. Not framed as a bribe for saving Ell's life, but because Laura was willing to admit that maybe, just maybe, Carmilla wasn't a completely horrible person.

The Carmilla Laura was talking to now was a lot different than the one that talked to Supergirl.

The Carmilla Laura was talking to now was...kind of sad.

And she wasn't really sure which she should believe. Laura took a deep breath and clicked her pen.

"This information, then," Laura replied, deciding she didn't know exactly how to respond to her statement, "what is it?"

"You promise you'll take this to your sister? I'll give you all the generic crap you want for your article."

Hesitantly, Laura finally answered, "I will give the message to Ell and tell her to keep it quiet."

"Okay. Here goes." Carmilla popped another chocolate into her mouth. Chewed. Swallowed.

"...I think I know who tried to assassinate the mayor because he worked for my brother."

Laura dropped her pen.


	6. Sanctuary pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information from Carmilla leads Laura to someone from the CEO's past; Ell seeks Danny out again to get some answers about the Summer Society.

* * *

 

It seemed that no amount of poking and prodding could make the man strapped down to the hospital bed stop thrashing. They finally made him calm down with a cocktail of sedatives. Just enough to make him stop moving so much.

"Where is he?"

Lilita walked into the room, a doctor's mask over her face. The scientist looked up from his clipboard to observe her and her companion quizzically.

"Miss Karnstein, the mask isn't really necessary--"

"One can never be too careful," she answered primly, "how is his condition?"

He didn't even bother questioning the black, faceless mask obscuring the person next to her. He always wore it. The mask was almost comical, but it veered more toward the creepy.

"Not good."

"Define, 'not good.'"

The doctor looked back down at his notes. "I've never seen anything like this," he said, "it's like everything down to his DNA is unraveling. I don't know how much longer we can keep him going."

"Can he speak?"

"Possibly, though with a lot of difficulty," he answered, "just keeping himself together is practically herculean right now."

Lilita looked at her companion. "You said you wanted to talk to the doctor about his condition?"

"Yes," he said, "I'm not so certain his condition is as dire as you think."

Lilita waved him off. The doctor, though hesitant to go anywhere alone with a man in a creepy mask, started to inch toward him.

"Oh, stop being so squeamish, he's nobody," Lilita said off handedly, "get out."

He looked back at Lilita, shook his head, and followed Nobody outside. Lilita walked toward the table.

"Bates," she said, "wake up."

He was clawing at the metal table and, slowly, opened his eyes.

"You promised," he hissed, "you promised you would help me."

He shuddered, held down by the restraint. It looked like he was trying to curl into a fetal position and couldn't.

"You promised something in return," Lilita answered, "and not only did you not deliver, you actually have managed to set us back."

"How? That--" He grimaced, sweat forming on his skin, which was starting to bubble. He swallowed painfully and continued, "that woman was blamed for it. I thought you would have been happy Lane's sister was in jail. And no one thinks it had anything to do with Silas--"

"That is precisely the problem," Lilita answered coldly, "as much as I appreciate you thinking of me when you decided to frame her, she’s a human. Let me show you something." She pulled out her phone. "This was on Buzzfeed, of all things. 'Maybe Sarah Lane's Arrest Isn't Actually That Surprising.'"

She looked back at him. "This goes into her father's comments about aliens, her strained relationship with her sister...all to paint her as an anti-alien extremist. Do you realize what that does? That hurts the cause, Bates. That just makes Mayor Cochrane look more sympathetic. This was a disaster in _every single aspect."_

She put her phone back. "And unless you correct it, I'm not going to 'help you' with anything."

"I can't--I c-can't shoot anybody if I'm d-dead," he answered, gasping, "and Supergirl is going to be prepared for kryptonite this time."

"I'm not sure if I want to help you," Lilita answered casually, "so far it hasn't been paying off. Why should I?"

Bates stared at Lilita, pupils blowns, chest heaving. "Please," he gasped, "please, I'll do whatever you want. Everything...it all hurts so much...I can't even remember what I look like anymore--augh--"

His skin started bubbling again. One second he looked like an old woman, then a man, then Sarah Jane, even Carmilla. He finally gained control of himself to stop when he looked like Will.

Lilita's face twitched slightly.

"Your son did this to me," he said through gritted teeth, "you can't just--just--let me suffer! I believe in Silas," he continued pleading, "Superman wanted me in jail. I want him gone as much as you do--"

"Oh, stop your whining," Lilita snapped. She rubbed her temples. "Fine. We still have the signing ceremony to get this right. If you make sure that they know an alien is the one behind it."

"I will! I will! Just please, make the pain stop!"

Lilita looked toward the door. The doctor and her companion walked back inside.

"You haven't earned a cure quite yet," Nobody said, "but if you're willing," he looked at Lilita, "I think we can hold him together long enough to complete the job."

Lilita considered it. "Do whatever you have to," she finally said, "just...just for the love of God, Bates, stop looking like my son."

Bates closed his eyes and with a final shudder looked like a brunette man with a thick beard.

"Thank you. As for Superman..." Lilita looked at Nobody. He had a briefcase, which he opened. Everything inside glowed green. "Would killing his cousin be suitable revenge?"

***

She didn't want to go back inside the station, so Ell waited.

She waited with her elbows resting on her knees, at a curb right outside the precinct, not caring about what anyone else thought of her. She didn't know if Danny would show up. She didn't care. She needed the moment where she just stared at the street and didn't think.

“Okay, what are you doing back here?”

Ell looked up. “...Detective Lawrence?”

“I will grant that you're persistent,” Danny said, looking down at her, “but I told you not to come back.”

“I need your help,” Ell stood up, “Danny, I need you to tell me what you know about Mel.”

“Why? So you can report back to her about me or something?”

“No. Because..." Ell looked away from Danny and rubbed her arm, "because you were right, okay? There's something seriously hinky going on at the Society.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “It's...hard to take you seriously when you use words like ‘hinky.’”

Ell turned red. She got to her feet. “Are you going to tell me why you left or not?”

Danny’s brow was furrowed, head tilted slightly to the side. “I'm trying really, really hard to find a reason why--”

“Jesus Christ, my mother died on a mission with them and Mel never even told me she worked there!”

She didn't cover her mouth this time. Ell stared at Danny defiantly, as if daring her to comment on the tears in her eyes. Danny stared back.

"That...well that sucks," she finally said flatly.

"Yeah," Ell said, "yeah, i-it--"

She swallowed down a lump that formed in her throat.

"Uh, Agent Hollis, are you okay? You, uh, kind of look like you're crying."

"I'm fine," Ell choked out. She started to turn red and looked away from Danny. "You know what? You were right. This is stupid. I'll figure out what's going on myself. I'm sorry."

She walked away and Danny watched her go.

She should let her walk away.

Ell didn't exactly seem stable.

Danny groaned.

"Why do I have to do this," she said to herself, jogging lightly to catch up with her, "just because a girl is pretty and sad doesn't mean I need to help...Agent Hollis!"

Ell stopped. She turned around and looked at Danny. "What?"

"You really want to listen to my side of the story?" She said.

Ell nodded.

"Then...you know what? I haven't been able to tell anyone about what I saw. If I did I'd be in jail for disclosing government secrets. So screw it, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Ell asked.

Danny looked back at her as she walked and smiled. "You look like you could really use a drink," Danny said.

Ell squinted a little. "...As long as I buy my own," she answered, following her, "I'm not that much of a mess."

***

Laura bent back down and grabbed the pen. She looked up at Carmilla.

"Uh...excuse me for a moment."

Laura got up. She grabbed the bowl of chocolates and tipped the rest of the contents into her mouth before she walked out, where Perry was pacing back and forth.

"Laura! What are you--"

"Would you believe that chocolate went right through me? Haha, I'll be right back to finish that interview!"

"Laura you can't just stop in the middle of--"

Laura was already power walking toward the nearest bathroom. She made sure nobody else was inside, locked herself in the handicapped stall, and grabbed her phone.

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick uuuuup--"

_"Hello?"_

"Ell! We have a situation!"

_"Okay, is this a situation situation, or a 'Buffy is getting taken off of Netflix' situation."_

"A real situation, Ell," Laura lowered her voice, "Carmilla just said she thinks she knows who the real shooter is!"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. _"...Excuse me for a second, Danny. Laura--"_

"Wait, who are you with?"

_"Detective Lawrence. Not important, we were just walking. Laura, you need to get Carmilla to the Summer Society ASAP. Do you understand me?"_

"Of course I do and I thought Danny didn't want to help...?"

_"I cried and it was a whole thing, okay?"_

"You were just _crying?"_

_"Laura, can we focus on the Carmilla thing, please? You know, the reason you called?"_

"...Fine, but I'm picking ice cream up for you on the way home."

_"Make sure it's Chunky Monkey. Laura, we have a...protocol for bringing people in for questioning. Do you think you could do it for me? This meeting I'm having with Detective Lawrence is kind of really important to me."_

"Uh, sure? What's the protocol?"

"Well, first of all, obviously we can't let her know the Society exists because that defeats the purpose of it being a secret."

Laura nodded. "Keep the secret, uh-huh, got it."

_"And so of course she can't see where you're taking her."_

"Cannot see where I'm taking her. Of course."

_"You'll need to knock her unconscious and put something over her head--"_

"WAIT WHAT?"

_"Shhhhh!"_

"...Wait, what?"

_"That's what you're supposed to do! Why do you think I knocked you out the first time I took you there?"_

Laura threw up her free hand. "How am I supposed to do this? My boss is literally right outside the room!"

_"You're Supergirl, you can't figure something out? Am I supposed to be better at knocking people unconscious? Laura, I really really need to do this."_

Laura took a deep breath. "Fine. I will do it."

 _"Thank you,"_ Ell said, breathing a sigh of relief, _"but when you bring her to the Summer Society, don't do anything until I get there, okay?"_

"She wants to talk to you anyway, not me," Laura answered, "fine, but you owe me for this."

Laura hung up. She took a deep breath, walking outside, completely ignoring Perry. She was sure she'd get in trouble for that later. Carmilla was still standing, tapping her foot impatiently.

Laura had to admit, begrudgingly, that there were more important things than making a good impression on Perry. Namely, catching a shooter when time was of the essence.

"Well?" Carmilla said.

"So the good news is, my sister will definitely talk to you."

"Great. And the 'bad' news?"

"I'm really sorry about this."

Before Carmilla could respond, Laura clapped her across the temples. She crumpled to the ground.

"God, this is going to be awkward," Laura mumbled to herself.

***

Ell stepped away to talk to Laura while Danny got them inside the bar. She knew as soon as she saw it that it was going to be an alien bar. She hadn't been going out on missions for long, but she'd heard enough stories to recognize the signs; the low slung roof, the paint peeled exterior, the out of the way location that only people looking for it would know. This bar was meant for a very small, very specific clientele.

"You good, Agent?"

Ell pocketed her phone. "Yeah, just my sister."

"So I got us in," Danny said, linking arms with Ell. She looked at Danny, frowning a little.

"Hey, they don't let anybody in there," Danny said, "I had to tell them you were my date."

Ell's eyes widened slightly as Danny led them both in. Ell looked around.

"This is an alien bar isn't it?"

"You could tell right away, huh? I was hoping it'd be kind of a surprise."

"Well, unfortunately for you I speak several alien languages and I hear at least two of them right now."

Danny led her to a table and they sat down. It was clear Danny had been there before, even without the remark that they didn't let just anyone inside. She leaned back in her seat, waving at people Ell could barely see in the smoky darkness of the bar. 

It looked as worn down on the inside as it seemed on the outside; the wall behind the bar was exposed brick, crude holes punched into it to hold the liquor bottles. Some of the drinks actually glowed bright neon colors. Whoever decorated had a dry sense of humor; there was a stop sign taped to the wall with  _AND TIP_ spray painted under the stop in black lettering, and another hanging chalkboard that said  _I don't care what the drinking age is on your planet, it's STILL 21 HERE._

"Hey, Danny, who's your friend?"

Ell squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. The woman walking toward them was Indian (well, she looked like she was), dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and a dish towel she slung casually across her shoulder that made Ell think she must work there. She looked around their age, but something about her--maybe the dark circles under her eyes or the subdued smile--still made Ell feel like she was much older.

"Sam! Ell, this is S'amm M'eeraa," Danny said, "she's the best bartender in the place."

"Going by Sam makes things a lot easier though," she added. “Good to meet you."

"Oh." Ell raised her hand in greeting. "And you're...?"

"Not from here," Sam answered, and Ell knew better than to press for anything more specific. "Good catch, Danny," she lifted her chin a little at her friend, "how'd you convince her to go here?"

"I told her you mix the best cocktail in Styria," Danny answered, "Ell, you should try her signature. It's delicious. And a great introduction to intergalactic mixology."

"Uh, I don't know..."

"You better be willing to pay for it Danny," Sam interrupted, "Kryptonian herbs are pretty expensive--"

"Did you say Kryptonian?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said, "Krypton had a lot of exports. But recreating the right atmosphere to grow them is difficult so they're really, really expensive--"

"I'll take that," Ell answered. "Could I?"

"Coming up. I'll leave you Danny," Sam clapped Danny good naturedly on the shoulder before striding off toward the bar.

"A Super fan, huh?" Danny said.

"A bit of one."

They stayed silent for a moment. "So," Ell continued, "they think I'm your date. So you're..."

"A raging lesbian, yes," Danny said casually. "That a problem?"

"No! No. My sister is too."

Danny leaned in closer. "Since you're painfully bad at small talk," she said, "maybe we should get straight into why I found you crying on the curb?"

Ell swallowed. "You're right," she said, leaning closer, "we should. Look, I still believe in what the Summer Society does," Ell said. "I still believe in our mission. But the people involved...I mean, I'm starting to lose faith in them."

"So you're already starting to understand there is something seriously wrong with them," Danny answered. "Why do you need me to tell you so badly?"

"Because this is Mel we're talking about," Ell answered, "and...and I want to be sure. I have to be. She's not the friendliest person, she's not the warmest, but--"

"Alright, two Krypton Cocktails for you," Sam interrupted, putting them both down on the table. Ell grabbed hers and took a sip.

It had a sweet taste, and hit her mouth with a sharp sort of cold, like chocolate and mint.

"I was a pretty blonde woman with a Jersey accent trying to get a degree in a STEM field," she continued. "Do you know how hard it was to be taken seriously? And then Mel came in and she...she believed in me. She thought I was brilliant. I went from being talked over by preppy frat guys who got credit for repeating everything I said but with more unnecessary words, to being the most respected scientist in a government organization. I have Mel to thank for that."

She leaned back. "So I keep thinking there must be a reason, there _has_ to be a reason."

Danny pushed her glass aside. "Because that's what Mel does," she answered. "Have you really thought about why everyone is there? She manipulates people. She took you when you were young and vulnerable and promised to make you feel big and important so you'll overlook all the crap she's doing."

Ell's brow furrowed. She hadn't thought about it, mostly because up until recently she'd been confined to the lab. She had a lot of respect from her colleagues, and everyone knew who she was, but LaFontaine was the only one she was close to. They definitely didn't have it easy before they were recruited, but it was still just one person.

"What about you? Why were you 'vulnerable?'"

Ell was about to apologize; even as she was saying it she knew it wasn't polite to ask. But Danny answered immediately, "if being a pretty blonde woman in STEM is hard, try being a gay woman in the police force. In _Gotham._ They came knocking on my door right after I finished Academy. Didn't last very long though."

"Then tell me," Ell said, "just tell me, what made you leave?"

Danny took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nose.

"I thought pretty much the same way you do," Danny said, "I would have never been caught dead in a place like this back then," she gestured around her, "and I thought the Summers were doing a good thing, you know, catching all the big bad scary aliens. I had just finished training and they brought an alien in for questioning. There was a smuggling operation going on," she gestured vaguely with her hands. "Drugs that were even more potent than heroin. We were trying to keep them from spreading to human addicts. They were trying to get information to get to someone higher up on the food chain."

"So?"

"I watched them interrogate him. He was Visiri, ring a bell?"

"Sure. A humanoid species native to Viseran--"

"And by 'humanoid,' you mean very humanoid," Danny interrupted. "He looked like a normal guy until you noticed the forked tongue and the elf ears. And Viseran has an atmosphere very similar to earth. They don't have super strength or heat vision or any of that other crap they put you through simulations for. We dealt with Braklonians and Infernians, not aliens that looked more normal than the people in a Ripley's Believe it or Not book."

Ell's brow furrowed. "So you thought it was unfair?"

"I have no problem with interrogations. But he held out for hours. We didn't think we'd get anything out of him. And then Mel strode in, and she beat the _shit_ out of the guy."

Ell's eyes widened. "She did?"

Ell knew Mel could get angry. She'd seen it quite a few times; but it was usually a controlled anger, a cold steely anger. She'd never seen her actually take it out on anyone.

"He had a black eye and broken ribs," Danny answered, "and the information we got from him was useful. But...you know, for all intents and purposes that guy was human. And doing that to him would have been totally illegal--"

"But he was an alien," Ell finished. Danny nodded.

"He was an alien, so Mel didn't even try to be discreet about it. This guy deserved to have all his rights thrown away and get dragged out of a room half conscious because he had pointy ears and a forked tongue according to the Summer Society. So yeah. That was definitely eye opening. Still remember the exact pitch of his screaming."

"Is that why you got into," Ell gestured around them, "this?"

"What, aliens? Supporting the sanctuary city bill?"

Ell nodded. Danny linked her fingers together.

"I joined G-SET in Gotham after that. I've dealt with Two Face, Killer Croc, Bane, Joker...when you deal with the worst that humanity has to offer, it gets kind of hard to see aliens as the dangerous ones. And when you're on a team that has to try and take down supervillains like Will Karnstein, it's hard not to see aliens as the victims more often than not."

Danny shrugged, finishing her drink. Ell licked her lips lightly, considering what Danny said.

"I...I had no idea that Mel was okay with stuff like that," Ell said, "if I had known I would have never been okay with it. But I swear, Danny, I _didn't._ I spent all of my time in a lab. I had no idea."

"Well, maybe that's why they kept you there for so long."

Ell couldn't even bring herself to argue. She didn't think Danny was lying; after what she learned about her mother, about Mel, why should she assume she knew the kind of person her employer was? She'd lied to Ell about at least one thing that was worth about a thousand lies alone.

"You have every right to be angry at the Summer Society," Ell said. "I mean it, you do. But...you're right. Maybe there was a reason they kept me away from the dirty work until now. But...I'm an agent now," she raised her shoulders, "so maybe you can show me the right way?"

"You're going to stay after what they've pulled?"

"If I'm going to be a high ranking member of a morally dubious organization, the least I can do is use that to try and make changes," Ell answered, "besides, we both have a shooter to catch. Don't we?"

Ell held out her hand. Danny looked down at it.

"Never thought I'd do this," Danny said, extending her hand, "but fine. Partners for this case."

Somewhere across the bar, Ell heard someone whistle and shout, "way to go Danny!" After she grabbed Ell's hand.

"Shut up Brian!" Danny shouted back, letting go immediately. Ell put her hands in her lap until her phone buzzed. She pulled it out.

_Laura: Buffy to Willow, THE PACKAGE HAS BEEN DELIVERED._

_Ell: Uh, Buffy, I have you programmed as Laura into my phone. The codenames are kind of useless._

_Laura: Well change my name in your contacts!!! And get down here!!!!_

"Work calls?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Ell looked up and pocketed her phone again.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you, Danny. You helped a lot."

"Wait."

Danny scribbled her number down on a napkin and handed it to her. "If we're going to work together, you kind of need my number."

"...Right. Thanks."

"Well? Aren't you going to give me yours?" Danny smirked. "The big hot shot agent doesn't think she's too good to have me call her, right?"

Danny had this sort of infuriating habit of tilting her head to the side, just a little, and flashing a challenging smirk. Ell felt her face heat up and she scribbled her own number down.

"Here."

"See ya, Hollis," Danny said, waving goodbye. Ell raised her hand wordlessly and turned around. She stopped suddenly, holding up her hands when she almost walked into Sam.

"Oh, hi--"

"I know what you are," she said. Ell blinked.

"Uh, a lesbian...? 'Cause I was totally on a date with Danny?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "I've been working at the bar since it opened," she said, "I don't know why Danny would let you in here, but I damn well am going to find out. Until then, stay away. We get enough crap from people like you outside."

The fact that she was indistinguishable from a human almost made the threat more frightening. She didn't know what kind of alien Sam was, didn't know what abilities she might be hiding. She pushed past her and walked outside.

***

Getting Carmilla out of KarnsteinCorp was kind of awkward.

There was the problem of what to do with an unconscious person. Laura grabbed Carmilla by the ankles, very grateful that she wasn't the type of person to wear skirts, and dragged her out onto the balcony of her office. With that out of the way, she had to deal with Perry.

So Laura called Mattie.

"Hello?"

"Mattie, hey, it's Laura. Um, interview is going well. But Carmilla is saying in no uncertain terms that she wants Perry to leave."

"The room? She already called and complained about that--"

"No, like, the building."

"The building? Why would she--"

"I don't know," Laura interrupted, "she just...wants her to leave. Go back to MatCo. She's afraid she's listening in or something. Besides, this interview feels like it'll...take awhile?"

There was a very put upon sigh and then: "Put our intrepid Editor-in-Chief on the phone, Lauren."

Laura poked her head out of the office and motioned Perry over.

"Here, for you."

"Hello? Mattie? What? No! Under no circumstances--but we agreed! I don't care how 'finnicky' rich people are, I want to talk to--you can't threaten me with that--WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE ETHICAL?"

She hung up and thrust the phone back into Laura's hands, throwing up her own. "I am apparently to go back to MatCo. Some sort of 'emergency' she clearly manufactured to make me."

"Uh, darn."

"Where is Carmilla?" Perry said, trying to see over Laura into the office.

"Uh, balcony."

"Well, if she gives you any trouble during this interview, let me know. How has it gone so far...?"

"Great. We're getting really deep into her childhood. Real juicy stuff."

Perry narrowed her eyes. "God help us all," she said. "Well, fine, I'm gone."

She walked away, very slowly--Laura gave her a thumbs up until she disappeared down the elevator--and then it was just a matter of grabbing a brown shopping bag from under Carmilla's desk and pulling that over her head.

And, now, they were waiting in the interrogation room.

"I still feel bad about doing that to her," she whispered to Ell, watching Carmilla behind the one way glass, "when she was totally willing to cooperate. It's not like we're actually interrogating her."

"Rules are rules," Ell said distractedly. Laura looked at her.

"Hey, are you okay? I could do it. I'm all suited up and ready to go. I'll tell her you're watching."

"No," Ell answered, "she trusts me. Apparently," she smiled at Laura. "Besides, I'm fine, sis. Honestly. Danny just...gave me a lot to think about."

"Are you going to tell me what she said?"

"Later," Ell answered. "It can wait until this is over. Come on."

Ell smoothed down her hair and walked inside, buttoning her jacket. Carmilla smiled at Ell when she walked in.

"Aw, Sweetheart, you got all dressed up for me."

Ell narrowed her eyes. "Miss Karnstein," she said, "thank you for coming forward with information."

"Well, yeah--" She stopped when she noticed Laura, lingering in the background. "Supergirl is here. Why is Supergirl here? I told your sister I wanted to talk to you."

"Supergirl and I are working closely together on this case," Ell answered, "she needs to know everything I know. I promise she won't be saying anything," she looked back at Laura. "Right, Supergirl?"

"Ri--" She stopped. She made a motion like she was locking her mouth shut and throwing the key away. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I'd also like to complain about the accommodations. Do you make a habit of knocking people unconscious when they come forward with information?"

"I'm sorry Miss Karnstein--"

"Please, call me Carmilla."

"--but this was the best place for us to talk, and we have to be really cautious about bringing people into a secret location."

"You could have at least put the bag over my head without knocking me out."

"You could at least admit you're stalling because you don't want to talk about what you know."

Carmilla's cool, teasing demeanor disappeared. She frowned, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to have second thoughts about that."

"If you want to make this an interrogation instead, we can do that," Ell shot back.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Laura said you know who the shooter is," Ell supplied, trying to coax Carmilla into talking.

"I might," Carmilla answered. "Supergirl mentioned a shapeshifter."

Laura bit her lip and nodded, sticking to the wall.

"She did," Ell agreed.

"It doesn't make much sense for it to be an alien, does it?" Carmilla said. “What possible motivation could an alien have for wanting to kill the mayor right before she signed a pro alien executive order?"

"A name," Ell said impatiently. "Who then?"

Carmilla sighed.

"...Hannibal Bates," she finally answered, "he worked very closely with my brother and ended up being the subject of some clinical tests. Called them the Everyman Trials. He was...a friend. Knew him since we were kids."

"I remember that. Wasn't he the one who impersonated a guard to escape from prison?"

"Yeah. That one."

Her brow furrowed. "But he hasn't been seen in years."

"Wow, you're right," Carmilla answered dryly. "The guy who can make himself look like anyone he touches hasn't been seen in years."

"...Fair point."

"Not to mention the fact that he's almost certainly dying or at least really, really close to it," Carmilla added. "That's why the project didn't continue. Completely breaking down and rebuilding your DNA constantly has very, very nasty side effects. But yeah. If you're looking for a shapeshifter that isn't a fan of aliens, Bates would be your guy."

Ell leaned back a little in her seat. "So how do we find him?"

"I...don't know."

"You hesitated. You're lying. Carmilla--"

"I'm not lying," Carmilla answered, "I told you what I know. Or at least what I think I know. Doctor Bates is probably who you're looking for. That's it."

"What made you decide to come forward? Anything happen?"

Carmilla hesitated again. "No," she said, "just a gut feeling. I've been working on fine tuning it since Will."

Ell bit her lip. "Thank you, Carmilla," she said, "I'll look into it. I promise this isn't going to turn into a media circus."

"Thank you," Carmilla stood up. "Now can I go home? In a way that does not involve me being knocked unconscious by your surprisingly strong little sister?"

"I promise this is going to be a lot more comfortable."

Ell reached into her pocket, pulled out a syringe, and stabbed Carmilla with it. She fell down. Ell looked at Laura quizzically.

"What? I didn't lie, a knockout drug is going to be a lot more comfortable than getting whacked over the head."

"She's totally lying right?"

"Oh boy is she totally lying. About both parts or just the not knowing where he is part?"

"I think that's connected to the 'nothing happened' thing."

"Maybe we should get the other Summers in on this," Laura answered. "I bet they have a lot more experience interrogating people--"

"No," Ell interrupted. Laura blinked. "I mean...I, uh, no, I don't think we need to go to all the trouble. We know who the shooter is now. Let's just--"

"You really think you can interrogate someone without me knowing about it?"

"Mel!" Ell and Laura squeaked, looking at her. She crossed her arms and looked at Carmilla, door still partially open and keys in her hand.

"When were you planning on telling me you kidnapped Carmilla Karnstein?"

"We did not kidnap her!" Laura protested.

"Yeah!" Ell agreed, "we just didn't tell her exactly how we were going to question her."

"But she was the one that wanted to talk to us!" Laura finished.

"Right, right, great. When were you planning on telling me you were _questioning_ Carmilla Karnstein then?"

Ell and Laura looked at each other.

"...Probably never," they both admitted at the same time. Mel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Jesus Christ," she mumbled. "Now what do we do?"

"Mel, I followed protocol, she has no idea where she went. We'll have Laura drop her back off in her office and it's fine. In the meantime, we know who the shooter is now--"

"Hannibal Bates. And something apparently called the 'Everyman Trials?'"

"How long were you listening?"

"Long enough," Mel answered.

"But this is a soundproofed room--"

"I'm the head of the Summer Society," Mel answered. “You really don't think I have ways to listen in on anything I want?"

Ell narrowed her eyes. "Yeah," she said, "I guess there is a lot about you I never thought about before. How are we getting Bates?"

"We're not," Mel answered. Laura's eyes widened and she stepped forward.

"What do you mean 'we're not?' How can we not? You heard her! This guy worked for her brother! If he's as much of a fanatic as he is--"

"And he's just as human," Mel interrupted, _"human._ If he's not alien, it's not our problem."

"Not our problem? Not our problem?" Ell took a step closer to Mel. She jabbed her in the chest. "He hit my sister in the face with kryptonite! This might not be your problem, but it's definitely mine!"

Laura looked between them.

"Ell," Mel said, an edge to her voice, "I don't know where this attitude came from, but wherever it did--"

"No attitude," Ell said, "come on Laura, let's go. The Summers can figure out how to get Carmilla back home now that the cat is out of the bag."

She grabbed Laura's wrist and pulled her out.

"Ell, what was that?" Laura said.

"Laura, listen, Danny told me stuff about Mel," Ell grabbed Laura by the shoulders, voice lowering to a whisper, "and--and JP told me stuff too, I just..."

"Hey, hey," Laura grabbed her sister's face, "calm down, Ell, you look like you're about to freak out."

"I am."

"...Then maybe we should get you home?"

"Right," Ell blinked, then swallowed. "We need to go home. Did you pick up the ice cream yet?"

"No, but I can," Laura said soothingly, patting Ell on the shoulder. “Do you want chocolate syrup too?"

"That'd be great," Ell said wearily. She looked back at the interrogation room. "Laura," she said, "you should go make sure Carmilla gets back safe. I'll meet you home, okay?"

Laura looked hesitant.

"Not to mention, you'll still get home with the ice cream before me."

She shrugged. "Be safe, alright?"

"Of course."

She turned and walked back toward the room. Ell looked around her. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Danny?"

_"Hey, Agent. I see you're not one of those 'wait three days to call' people."_

Ell frowned a little. "I might know who the shooter is and the Summer Society won't help because he's not an alien."

Her voice became serious immediately. _"What's the plan?"_

"Wait, that's it? 'What's the plan?' No I told you so, no making me admit I was wrong, none of that?"

_"Ell, people could die. I think that's a little more important right now."_

Ell smiled.

***

Lilita wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of the hospital bed in front of her.

"That is disgusting," she said, turning to Nobody. His faceless mask turned to look at her.

"His condition is progressing rapidly," he said, "as you can well imagine, this is not the look of a healthy man."

Several parts of Bates's body--an arm, a leg, parts of his face--had degraded so badly that they had become nothing more than a pile of goo staining the hospital sheets. His head rolled from side to side, groaning miserably. Lilita took a syringe and fiddled with it.

"But this should fix him?"

"Not 'fix'," he answered, "it should keep his body from turning into jelly. Then we work on fixing him."

He kept readying everything as Lilita watched.

"I do wish you would take off the mask, Theo," she said. "It's just the two of us here and your mask is...disturbing."

"Lilita, we've been over this," he said. "When I am involved in our work we don't use my name and I can't risk anyone seeing my face. I have a company to protect."

"You say that, but I'm starting to believe it just makes you feel," Lilita wrinkled her nose distastefully, "cool."

He shrugged. "Why shouldn't I add a little enjoyment to my work?"

Lilita watched him silently. Theo was around the same age as Will. As unsettling as the suit was, she never fought him that hard on it; sometimes, if they were both quiet, Lilita could almost pretend that it was her son behind that smooth black mask.

"Okay, that should do it," Theo examined it, "this should hold him together long enough. Along with some...other modifications."

Lilita narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You never spoke to me about making 'other modifications.'"

"Lilita, look at the color."

Lilita examined the liquid in the syringe. "...If this is what I'm suspecting it is, I am most impressed."

"Thank you, I try."

"Can you use it then? I'm feeling bile well up in the back of my throat looking at him."

Theo walked over to the bedside. He grabbed a dripping, jellylike hand. Theo stabbed into his vein.

Bates screamed, shook, and laid still.

"In an hour he should be solid, or else he's dead," Theo said. "Most likely the former. He'll start screaming again in about three minutes or so--I'd leave if I were you."

Lilita examined her watch. "Dinner, then?"

"Absolutely. My treat." Theo held out his arm. Lilita raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"What? I am a gentleman, and you are the mother of my business partner. It's good business."

Lilita rolled her eyes, but let Theo lead her out of the laboratory.

***

Ell wanted Laura to come with her to meet Danny--as Supergirl, of course. Besides the fact that it was an important discussion they needed to have together, Ell wanted to see the look on her sister's face when she saw a real, authentic Kryptonian beverage for sale.

"She's meeting us inside," Ell said.

"This is the door? It looks like it's closed--"

"No, that's normal," Ell interrupted. "Just...just follow my lead, okay?"

"You sound like such an expert."

"Um, well, I saw Danny do this once."

She inched toward the rusted metal door and knocked on it. Someone peeked through and Ell waved.

"Uh, hi--"

"Oh, hey, Danny's girl right?"

Laura peeked out from behind Ell. "Wait, Danny's girl?"

"Uh, L--Supergirl, yeah--"

"YOU BROUGHT SUPERGIRL?"

The bouncer threw open the door. Laura stepped inside and a hush fell over the bar like a wave as people took notice.

Laura waved. "Uh, hi guys, I'm Super--"

Everyone burst into cheers and clapping.

"--girl. Hi! Hi! Uh, thank you, thank you, you're all too kind!"

"Um, Supergirl, don't you maybe," Ell grabbed the back of Laura's hood and pulled lightly to get her to stop bowing, "want to get onto the important meeting and everything?"

"Oh! Right. Right." She looked at Ell again. "But seriously, why did they call you 'Danny's girl?'"

"They don't let humans in here, um, usually, so Danny got me in by telling them I was her...date."

Laura snorted.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Where is she?"

Ell squinted. "I see her sitting at the bar. The one with the short brown hair."

Laura looked at her. Danny waved them over. "Wow, Ell, she's cute."

"Not important right now."

"I'm just sayin', my straight sister gets cuter girls than me, that's kind of sad--"

"Not important."

Laura rubbed her hands together. "Fine, let's go."

"Supergirl!" Danny stood up and held out her hand, "an honor to meet you."

Laura shook Danny's hand warmly. "Detective Lawrence, it's great to meet you. All of you, I guess," Laura looked around. "This is the warmest reception I've had yet since I started."

"Well, you know, the most prominent alien hero in the city is going to be pretty popular around here. For the most part."

There were a few people who were pointedly avoiding looking at Laura. She frowned.

"You can't win them all," Danny added.

Laura took off her hood. "I heard there was a Kryptonian cocktail here."

"Maybe drink after the important discussion," Ell said. Laura sighed.

"Right, after the important discussion."

"From the look on your face, Hollis, I think we're all going to need a drink after this."

"The shooter's name is Hannibal Bates," Ell said. "Does that ring a bell?"

"He was one of Karnstein's higher ups. I always thought it was dumb that everyone assumed he was dead, with the whole 'shapeshifting' thing."

"Uh, totally. Completely dumb." Ell cleared her throat. "He's still at large and we have no idea where he is."

"Interesting."

"'Interesting?'" Laura said, "you are weirdly calm for someone who knows they need to catch an assassin who could look like literally anyone."

"I dealt with Clayface. Once we cornered him in an abandoned warehouse, so he turned his fists into sledgehammers and collapsed the place. I had to dive under some factory equipment and then dig my way out then stop him with some experimental freezebombs until Batman got there," Danny shrugged. "And that's in addition to the shapeshifting thing. So comparatively, this is a piece of cake."

Ell and Laura stared at her.

"...Okay, I vote hot badass Gotham cop takes the lead on this," Laura said. She raised her hand. "All in favor?"

Ell shot her hand up immediately. Danny grinned.

"Hey, did Supergirl just say I was hot?"

Laura turned red. She looked down at the bar top and Ell looked between both of them. "Really?"

"I'm just saying, that's pretty flattering. And you did throw badass in there too, right?"

"Okay, a little badass," Laura said. Sam walked up to them.

"Danny, are you seriously flirting with Supergirl?"

Danny looked at her. "You're just jealous because you're not." Sam turned toward Ell sharply.

"Then _who the hell are you?"_

Ell's eyes widened. "I, uh, what do you--"

"I have known Danny for almost a year, and if there's one thing I know about her, it's that she'd never hit on another girl right in front of her date," she said. "So if you aren't dating, who the hell are you and why did Danny lie about it?"

Ell stared at her dumbly for a split second before turning to Danny. "Yeah Danny, why did you want me to lie? Weird."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you would have agreed if I told you first!"

"Well who said I wanted you to bring me here in the first place?"

"I was _trying_ to broaden your horizons--"

"Danny, Ell, you have five seconds before I grab the gun I keep under this bar!"

"You keep a gun under there?" Laura gasped, "there is no way that is legal! Or safe!"

"OKAY!" Ell shouted. She swallowed. People were starting to look. "I, um, I happen to work for the FBI with cases handling alien immigration--"

"Holy shit Danny, you brought a _fed?"_

People were elbowing each other, murmuring, and Ell hunched her shoulders. Danny held up her hands.

"She's not going to bother anybody! All of you, come on," Danny swiveled her chair around, holding up her hands. "You guys trust me, don't you?"

"Seriously, Danny, we trust you because you don't pull crap like this. You never bring cops here! Especially from the government. I don't need people to be too scared to come because they're afraid they'll get thrown in Area 51!"

"That's not even a real thing!" Laura exclaimed.

"Actually..."

"Wait, Ell, that's _real?"_

"Guys, we'll leave," Danny said calmly. "Come on guys, let's go."

Someone put a hand on Ell’s shoulder--security, no doubt, an alien with scaly hands and pointed ears. The hairs on the back of Ell's neck stood up. Her brain screamed _Hellgrammite_ at the feeling of dry, insect like skin. Without even thinking Ell whipped around and held up her can of bear spray.

“Get away from me!”

 _“Ell,”_ Laura took the canister away. The guard held up his hands as people started to try and get closer. Laura stood and held out her arms, keeping them away.

Danny grabbed Ell's wrist lightly. "Ell," Danny hissed, "freaking out about this is not going to make them less afraid of you."

"Well they have nothing to be afraid of unless they broke the law!" She raised her voice, looking around the bar. "What are you afraid of? If you don't break the law, you're not going to get arrested! It's that simple!"

"You and your friends need to get out of here," Sam said, leaning in toward Laura, "for your own sake. I think I see more security."

People were starting to shout at them, all at once, and Ell couldn't discern what any of them were saying--she just knew they sounded angry.

Ell finally calmed down enough to be led out of the bar. Laura got up reluctantly and followed. Sam shook her head.

"Seriously, what was she thinking," she mumbled. Someone walked up to the bar.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"Just water."

"...Just water?"

"I've had a few already."

"Smart," she remarked, filling a glass and holding it out to him. He lingered, their fingertips brushing. She frowned and let go.

"Good night," she said, walking toward the other side of the bar in case that was his attempt at an advance. She didn't want to deal with it.

"Danny, let go of me!"

They stopped in the alley outside the bar, and Ell wrenched her hand away from Danny's loose grip. Danny crossed her arms.

"You made us leave before I could get my drink," Laura groaned, "do you know how long it has been since I tasted anything from my home planet? Years, Ell! Years! You couldn't have waited until after I ordered before you guys got us kicked out?"

Ell licked her lips and started pacing. "That was not my fault."

"Uh, yeah, kind of was," Danny said, "you realize you just screwed up a relationship I built up for months?"

Ell stopped. "Excuse me for not seeing the significance of not being able to come back to one gross dive bar--"

"What is wrong with you? See, this is the problem with you. This is the problem with the Summers," Danny threw up her hands. "If you seriously do not see the value in getting the alien community to trust me, to be willing to tell me things, then I can't help you. Ell, most people with a badge would love to jail them for years for jaywalking if they could. You can't waltz in and say 'if you haven't done anything wrong you don't have to worry.’''

"I don't hate aliens!" Ell burst out. "If--if they knew anything about me they would know that, and I can figure out what to do just fine without letting them treat me like I'm horrible because I have the word 'agent' in front of my name--"

"Oookay," Laura interrupted, getting between them, "maybe we should focus on stopping Bates and worry about this later? What do we do?"

"Well the only thing we can do at the moment," Danny said. “Camp out at the ceremony where she signs the executive order and stop Bates."

"The last time we decided to just wait and hope the bad guy showed up, I got impaled in a major artery," Ell said.

"Any better ideas, Agent Hollis, I'm all ears."

They glared at each other before Ell finally said, "I'm ready."

"Fine. Supergirl, I'm sorry I couldn't show you a better time in there," she shook Laura's hand. "It looks like Agent Hollis is the go between right now, but I hope we can stay in touch if you want to work with the SCPD more directly."

"Thanks, Detective Lawrence."

"We'll be in touch."

She shoved her hands in her pockets and left. Ell watched her, hair starting to whip around her face from the wind.

"Ell, what was that?" Laura said.

"I don't hate aliens," Ell said. "I know the Summer Society has problems and everything with--with Mom, and Mel, but I don't hate aliens," she looked at Laura. "You know that, right?"

Laura sighed. "I...I think," she said carefully, "that you're scared of them, but you don't hate them."

"Of course I'm _scared_ of them, who wouldn't be?"

Laura's jaw dropped and Ell flinched. "I--I just meant--I mean--"

"Uh, I don't think you can spin that," Laura interrupted, "you're scared of them."

"Laura, one of them almost killed me. I've seen what they've done to people I've worked with, my friends, so yes, maybe it's a little hard for me to believe Danny's 'let's all hold hands and get along' stuff, okay? I'm trying to, but it's hard. I just...I just haven't seen it. I don’t know what happened in there. I just..."

"Maybe you need to look harder," Laura snapped. “Are you afraid of me too?"

 

Ell's shoulders sagged. She swallowed thickly.

"So you think they're right," Ell said.

"That wasn't an answer."

"Of course I'm not afraid of you! But do we need to talk about this in a dark alley at night when it looks like it's about to rain? Come on. We can try talking to Carmilla and see if she knows where Bates might be."

She turned and walked away. Laura shook her head and followed her.

***

_The champagne was so expensive even Carmilla, as rich as she was, had to stare at her glass for a moment before drinking it._

_"To my sister!" Will clinked his glass against hers and downed the glass, licking his lips before putting the glass back down. "Normally I don't allow any food or drink in the lab unless it's water, but I thought this was a special occasion."_

_Carmilla didn't say anything. She adjusted her goggles, lifting them to rest on top of her head, red circles around her eyes from the rims. Will looked at her._

_"You're being weirdly quiet, Carmilla. Surprised we figured it out this quickly? I'm not," he reached over to ruffle Carmilla's hair affectionately. "I know how smart you are--"_

_"Will, you can't subject yourself to these tests."_

_She took a step backwards, away from him. Will's smile didn't disappear, but it stopped reaching his eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_"Will, I got the results from your bloodwork, your physicals, and your genetics testing," she answered. "You're incompatible with the exo-gene treatment."_

_"That can't be right."_

_Carmilla shrugged. She grabbed the clipboard she had kept sitting on the desk and showed him._

_"Will, look at this if you don't believe me. Every I dotted and T crossed. You can't be the first test subject. I'm sorry."_

_He flipped through the papers, scanning across them, more frantic by the second. His jaw set and he started pacing back and forth._

_"This can't be right...this can't be right..."_

_"Will, I told you, I'm sorry--"_

_"This is BULLSHIT!"_

_He turned and threw his champagne glass, shattering it against the wall. Carmilla's eyes widened and her hands raised, ever so slightly. Will's shoulders heaved up and down as he breathed, heavily, turning back toward Carmilla. The fire in his eyes was still burning, but he blinked and it finally went out._

_"Kitty...I..."_

_He hugged Carmilla. She let him, but she didn't hug him back._

_"I'm sorry, Kitty," Will said, "I know you didn't make a mistake. You're too smart. And it's not your fault."_

_"It's okay," Carmilla answered. Will let go._

_"Even if it's not me, we can still start human testing," Will said. "What about Hannibal?"_

_He looked back at the clipboard, flipping through it. "It looks like all of his tests came back fine. Right?"_

_Carmilla paused for a fraction of a second. "Yes. Bates can be the first test subject instead."_

_"I guess it's good for him," Will answered. "He's been a good friend, loyal, very useful during the development process...yes, if anyone deserves it, he does. Well," he handed the clipboard back to her, "I suppose we go tell him the good news and start right away."_

_"You mean, right now?"_

_"Carmilla, progress doesn't wait. Everything is ready, why not?"_

_He walked out, then waited for Carmilla to follow. She looked back down at the papers, thumb running along them quickly, before she looked up and followed him._

***

"I told you, I don't know where all of Will's warehouses are. Why would he have them on the other side of the freaking country anyway?"

She was pointedly not looking at Supergirl, instead choosing to focus on her reflection in the window. Laura crossed her arms.

"You know, for someone who says she's trying to help me, you sure are antagonistic."

"For someone who's supposed to be a paragon of virtue, you sure are a smartass."

Laura bit her lip, brow furrowing.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Laura said. Carmilla shrugged.

"Just one?"

Laura decided to let that slide.

"You're obviously smart. Like, crazy smart. Why didn't you know what your brother was doing?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "You don't think I've had police ask me that already? At least fifty times?"

"Well, I'm new and I want to hear it for myself. You are way too smart to accidentally help a supervillain. You also can't be as evil because you're helping us. So why now? Why not before?"

Carmilla turned around. Slowly.

"He is not a supervillain," she said, "he is my brother. He's been my brother since I was four years old. You don't--no one--understands what it is like to watch your own brother turning into this--this thing you don't even recognize. What did you expect me to do? To look Will in the eyes, to look at my own brother and tell him I think he's become a _monster?"_

Carmilla's breath caught and she turned toward the office window again. "Denial is one hell of a drug. I wish I could bottle it and make a killing."

Laura bit her lip.

"I don't know what that's like," she said, "but I guess...I mean I know what it's like not to want to believe something about your family."

"Pfft. Because Superman must be hard to get along with sometimes."

Laura dared to walk up to the window and stand next to her. "Not always Superman. I talk to other people, you know. People I don't agree with. People who...say things that can even kind of scare me."

Carmilla's brow furrowed. "That's weird coming from you."

"I mean, not scare me physically, but," Laura cleared her throat, "the point is I always want to believe that people can be better. Like Mayor Cochrane. That's what this executive order is about. It's showing people that it's possible to be better. And maybe one day people will do it themselves."

Carmilla didn't say anything.

"...The point," Laura finished, "the actual point, is that I do understand, sort of. Not wanting to believe someone you care about can be bad even sometimes. Let alone what he was doing."

"So Supergirl rambles," Carmilla said. "Who knew."

Laura willed herself not to blush.

"Quite a contrast to our first meeting when you threatened me with bodily harm."

"Yeah, about that...sorry?"

Carmilla looked at her. "I'm not. I still don't like you or your cousin."

"...Right. And you're still really annoying."

"Likewise."

Laura sighed. She flipped her hoodie back up. "Are you going to be there?"

"Maybe," Carmilla answered, "I haven't decided if I want to deal with the press coverage that day. Might steal the mayor's thunder, you know."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Goodbye."

She exited through the balcony. Carmilla watched her fly away before she walked back to her desk. She opened the drawer and took out a photo, creased from being shoved under other things without the protection of a frame.

Her and Will, standing together in front of KarnsteinCorp in Metropolis. Bates standing behind them--he was taller, before--a hand on each of their shoulders, poking his head between them.

"I really dropped the ball here," she mumbled.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tore the photograph in half.

***

Mayor Cochrane, despite numerous people advising her to the contrary, insisted on giving a speech to commemorate the event, citing that she would never 'bow to anyone that thinks they can scare me into not passing laws.'

Security was amped up, which was useless, considering that if Bates wanted to he could have even looked like one of the security guards. Laura was reminded of the Hellgrammite, but worse; he could only look like one person when he shapeshifted. Bates could be anyone.

Mayor Cochrane had also wanted Laura standing next to her for the photo opportunity, which Laura was more than happy to do. Her shoulder was still bandaged from the previous attempt on her life, which she seemed to wear as a badge of honor. Laura shook her hand.

"Supergirl, I'm so glad you're here," she said. "It's always an honor to be visited by the most famous alien in Styria."

"Always great to see you too, Mayor Cochrane," Laura answered. "We have people ready to jump in if anything goes wrong."

She looked over Laura's shoulder. "If anything, the possibility seems to have brought more people."

"An audience is a good thing, right?"

"Of course," she straightened the collar of her shirt with her uninjured arm and walked to the podium. Laura stood next to her, hands behind her back, scanning the audience for anything suspicious. Her stomach felt unsettled, like she'd eaten something that didn't agree with her. Probably nerves.

Ell watched, hidden in the middle of the crowd.

"You showed up, huh?"

Ell turned around. "Detective Lawrence. Hey."

Danny stood next to her, looking up at the podium. "No luck finding our guy, huh?"

"No."

Danny looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Look, you've clearly got a lot of issues going on."

Ell huffed.

"Come on, I'm trying to call a truce here. All I'm saying is your feelings toward aliens seems...conflicted, at best, so I'm trying my best not to judge you. Can you at least look at me while we're trying to work together to stop an assassination?"

Danny bent her head down to force Ell to see her. She finally turned her head toward Danny.

"I know I need to do better," Ell admitted. "I'm trying to get there, starting with catching Bates. I'm sorry for blowing up at your friends."

She grabbed Danny's hand and shook it. "Truce."

"Truce."

Mayor Cochrane started speaking.

Mayor Cochrane had started her speech as they spoke.

"Many of the citizens of California, including those of us in this great city, have already made a commitment to making our cities sanctuaries. Whether it be war, gang violence, or crippling economic hardship, many of the struggles that have historically sent immigrants to America are what have brought aliens to earth. Signing this executive order is the logical extension of our sanctuary policy."

Someone caught Ell's eye, but they disappeared quickly into the crowd. But something just made Ell feel like she should know who they were.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a boost."

"What?"

"I need extra height."

Danny looked confused, but nonetheless let Ell climb up onto her shoulders.

"You're not short, Hollis, so don't take too long!"

"I want every alien listening to know that Styria is your home," Mayor Cochrane continued. "No one should fear being separated from their family, fear violence, or fear being treated unfairly by the justice system meant to protect their rights simply because they are not from earth. It's another step in what will be a long battle, and one that I am confident we're going to win."

"Okay I see who I was looking for!"

"Who--ugh--is it?" Danny said.

"Oh. It's your friend from the bar? The bartender?"

"Sam? What's she doing?"

"I don't know, just kind of looking around?"

Danny put Ell back on the ground. "There is no way she'd want to come. I don't think I've ever seen her outside the bar or our houses."

"So this is really out of character...?"

"Completely."

Danny and Ell looked at each other.

"You don't think...?"

"I mean it's worth a shot," Danny answered.

"Give me a boost again then, I can't see her!"

Danny lifted her up. Ell put a hand over her eyes. "I don't see her!"

"Look harder!"

Ell looked toward the front of the crowd. She saw Sam, standing with one hand in the pocket of her jacket.

"HEY!"

She tried to run toward her, but forgot momentarily that she was being lifted up. They both fell to the ground as a shot rang out.

"What was that?!"

Danny jumped to her feet and pushed her way forward as the rest of the crowd ran in the other direction. Ell followed her, grabbing the back of Danny's shirt so she wouldn't lose her.

Laura, meanwhile, threw out her hand and caught the bullet inches away from the mayor's face. Security grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Did I just...catch a bullet? THAT WAS SO COOL!" Laura held up her hand. "I just caught a bullet in midair!"

"SUPERGIRL CAN WE TALK ABOUT IT LATER?" Danny shouted, and Laura dropped the bullet.

"Right, right, hey! Bates!"

She walked down the steps and strolled up to him casually.

"You know you're like, the worst assassin ever?" Laura said. "This time you didn't even hit her. I mean...seriously..."

Laura blinked and shook her head. "And--and if you're going to impersonate an alien...you might want...to pick someone who looks a little more...extraterrest..."

She swallowed and held her head, taking a step back. "What is wrong with you?"

"Supergirl, what's wrong?" Ell shouted, stumbling forward when Danny stopped. She could see, now that she was close enough, that there was a greenish tint to Bates's skin. "You have got to be kidding me."

He’d infused himself with kryptonite. Ell didn't even want to imagine all of the potential health issues that could result. Still, the biologist in her--a small part of it anyway--did sort of hope she'd get a chance to study him once this was all over.

But at the moment, Laura was obviously in no shape to fight, even if she was trying to. She managed to throw a clumsy punch Bates easily dodged before stumbling forward into Ell, who caught her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ell whispered. Laura nodded and pushed Ell away, turning back around and raising her fists.

"Come on Bates, you and me! Right now! Let's go! I'm still bulletproof!"

Danny had backed up. Bates still held his gun out, but he was shaking. He looked terrified. Ell swallowed and held out her hand.

"Hey, look at me."

His eyes flitted toward her, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm a doctor too," Ell said gently, taking a step toward him. "You look sick. You look really, really sick. We both know you need a doctor. You don't need to do this."

"What are you doing," Danny hissed to her. Ell held out her hand.

"Just, just look at me," Ell said pointedly. "Please."

Danny's eyes widened and she realized what Ell was getting at. She started circling around, trying to get behind him.

"You can't help me," he said.

"Of course I can," Ell answered. "The equipment I have access to makes other labs look like high school chemistry sets. I can help you."

"That's what they told me. That's what they told me and instead they wanted to lock me up. You don't want to help me."

"That isn't true," Ell insisted, "that isn't true at all. You're clearly in a lot of pain. I don't think anyone else understands that, do they?"

Danny managed to circle around Bates and, slowly, walked toward him. Bates licked his lips, jaw working back and forth, which was especially creepy when he looked like someone Ell knew.

"No one else cared," he said, "no one else cares that I'm in pain. My friends, they didn't care about me, they let them take me..."

"That's not true," Ell said. "Carmilla helped us find you because she knows you need help, Hannibal."

"She...helped?"

"She's worried about you," Ell continued. "That's why she came to us. Because it's not too late, Hannibal. All you have to do is give me the gun."

She managed to get close enough that she could hold out her hand, waiting for him to give her the gun. He looked conflicted.

Danny took another careful step and stepped on a soda bottle someone dropped when they ran.

_Crunch._

Bates turned around.

"Wait--" Ell exclaimed, but it was too late. Danny tried to go for the gun but Bates dodged, grabbing Danny and putting the gun against her temple.

"I knew it! You're lying!"

"No, no I'm not," Ell said, voice rising in pitch. "I'm not lying, please don't hurt her, I swear I'm trying to help--"

Laura had her hand on Ell's shoulder for support. Bates kept an arm around Danny's neck and reached into his jacket to pull out a green orb.

"Don't follow me!" He snapped, throwing it to the ground. It erupted into green smoke and Ell started to hack, grabbing Laura and trying to pull her away.

"Where does he--urgh--get this stuff?" Laura asked, hacking the kryptonite from her lungs. She sat on the ground and Ell pulled her hood over her face.

"Hey, just try and breathe, okay?"

She turned back to the smoke, but Bates and Danny were gone.

"I can't believe it," Laura moaned, putting her head in her hands. "I couldn't do anything to help."

"That isn't your fault," Ell said softly. "It's kryptonite, there's nothing you can do about that."

"But I feel so useless."

"You caught a bullet. That's pretty cool?"

Her heart started to pound. Danny was gone. With a deranged lunatic waving around a gun. She ran a hand through her hair and chewed her lip.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad."

Laura managed to stand and said hoarsely, "Yeah, and," she cleared her throat, "wasn't that the lady serving us drinks at the bar?"

"He must have been there," Ell rubbed her temples. "How could I be so stupid? He was there and we still couldn't catch him and now--now--" She closed her eyes and then opened them suddenly. "Oh no."

"Ell, I promise, we'll find them--"

"Not Danny!" Ell said, "I mean, yes, Danny, but," she turned back to Laura, "what do you think is going to happen when video shows up that looks like Sam was the shooter?"

Laura's eyes widened. "You need to go warn her."

"But Danny--"

"Hey," Laura put her hands on Ell's shoulders. "I'm the superhero. You're the secret agent. I'm going to save her."

"But the kryptonite--"

"I'll figure something out," Laura said, "Kal has dealt with villains who use kryptonite before, how hard can it be? Now I'm prepared for it. Besides, I can find them way faster than you would."

Ell didn't look convinced.

"Ell, I'm Supergirl. I can do this."

"Find Carmilla," Ell said. "See if she might have thought of something else since you saw her."

"Deal."

"And...Laura?"

She hugged her. "I know what you're going to say. I will."

"Good."

Laura flipped her hoodie back over her head and flew away. Ell closed her eyes and turned around.

"Oh God, please be at the bar," Ell groaned, and ran in that direction.

***

She found Carmilla with her employees in the lobby of her building, watching the coverage on a TV. She was surrounded by people making phone calls, checking on loved ones who were at the event. Carmilla was tapping her fingers against her thigh, biting her lip.

"Miss Karnstein!"

She turned. "...Really, Supergirl? You can just walk right in?"

"I'm pretty sure your security is smart enough to know that there isn't really a point in trying to stop me."

Carmilla sighed. "I see your plan didn't go well."

"No. And now we have no idea where he went."

Carmilla looked back up at the TV screen. "I don't know how I can help you."

Laura could feel all eyes on them. "Can we talk somewhere without all of your employees around?"

Carmilla walked away from her. Laura followed.

"Carmilla, I know you said you didn't know but just try thinking a little harder?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Carmilla said, pressing the button for the elevator. She walked inside and Laura followed her. "I have no idea. I don't know why he's here, I don't know why he's decided to try and assassinate the mayor and I don't know where he would be hiding."

"Is there anything you remember your brother saying? Anything you both talked about?"

"No and no."

"Carmilla please, there has to be something. He kidnapped a cop."

Carmilla tensed.

"Carmilla?"

"This is my fault," she said softly.

"Carmilla, I know you had nothing to do with it--"

"I don't care. It's still my fault," she looked at Laura. "There might be one place. When my brother and I visited Styria he bought a warehouse. Hannibal was with us. He was planning on turning it into another research and development center if he decided to expand KarnsteinCorp to the west coast."

The elevator stopped. Carmilla stepped out into the hallway and looked at her.

"I want to come with you, Supergirl."

"Miss Karnstein," Laura stepped out, "with all due respect this is way too dangerous for a civilian--"

"I'm armed and you have no choice anyway," Carmilla interrupted, "considering I won't tell you how to get there unless you let me go."

Laura frowned. "Why?"

"Hannibal was a friend of my brother and I," Carmilla answered. “He graduated the same year Will did. Frankly, I want an opportunity to tell him he's a complete jackass."

"So this is all just you being petty?"

Carmilla shrugged. "Yes. Yes it is."

Laura ran a hand through her hair. On one hand, it probably wasn't very heroic to put a civilian in danger. On the other hand...well, it was Carmilla.

"Fine, but how do you feel about flying?"

"I'm, uh...not a fan of heights."

Laura rubbed her hands together.

***

Of course, Ell couldn't check if Sam was at the bar if she wasn't even allowed into the bar.

Ell knocked on the door, had someone peek out, saw her, and promptly slammed the door shut again.

"Wait!" Ell banged on the door. "This is actually really important, please, let me in!"

"We don't let cops in here and we certainly don't let feds. Unless you have a warrant get out of here."

"Have you guys been watching the news?"

There was no answer.

"I don't know what the news is showing, but one of your friends is going to get blamed and Danny Lawrence is in danger."

The door opened again. The alien guarding it, a Braklonian, snorted and moved his horns out of the doorway.

"...Get in."

Ell walked inside, keeping her head down. There was a palpable nervous energy, no doubt because of every TV in the bar turned to the news coverage. She saw a photo blown up, another slightly grainy but legible photograph of Bates disguised as Sam.

"Not good," Ell said softly, pulling out her phone, "not good."

LaFontaine and Mel both weren't picking up, which meant they were busy; not a good sign. People were starting to look in her direction, no doubt those that had been there the last time she was.

Ell pocketed her phone. She watched another alien walk past her, and Ell asked, "hey, there's a regular bartender here. Goes by Sam? Do you know where she is?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you," he snapped.

"Oh that's great, you all remember me," she mumbled.

"You need to leave her alone," the bartender said, looking up from cleaning the bar top. "She wouldn't hurt a fly and you should get out of here before I make you get out."

Ell squashed down her nerves and turned away from him. She turned in a circle before finally walking to the middle of the floor and holding up her hands, which was an easy way to attract attention in such a small space when she already stood out like a sore thumb.

"Listen, everyone, please," Ell said, "yes, I work on criminal cases involving aliens. And yes, I won't lie, I have some biases. I've seen a lot of scary things and it's clouded my judgement and I'm sorry."

She lowered her hands. "But I also know that this bar is a safe space for you and Sam is your friend," she continued, "and I know she wasn't the shooter. The shooter isn't even an alien. And I need to be the one to find her before other people do, because those other people? They'll be following orders. And they won't know that she's innocent. I know what happens when we bring people in for questioning that we consider possibly armed and no person deserves that when they're innocent. I know you want to protect her, and I want to, too."

To bring her point home, Ell took her bear spray out of her pocket and dropped it, kicking it to the other side of the room. She swallowed down her fear and waited for them to say something. Everyone was looking at each other. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Ell jumped.

It was the bartender, holding out a napkin with a tentacle.

"She lives in a one bedroom on the lower east side," he said. “Here's the address."

Ell grabbed it, pulling it away from a suction cup. "Thank you," she said, "thank you so much!"

"What about Danny?" Someone else asked.

"Supergirl is on it," Ell answered. She jammed the napkin in her pocket, walking back over and grabbing the bear spray from the floor. She put it in her pocket. "Believe me, we've got that covered."

***

It was rare that Danny had seen someone so unhinged, and she dealt with the Joker and Two Face.

“Got to make this right,” he mumbled, “there must be a way to make this right.”

He was pacing back and forth, head moving at any little noise like a rodent. He'd since stopped looking like Sam and was now a stocky older man with graying hair.

He'd tied Danny’s wrists with metal cable he'd found on the warehouse floor, the entire place totally empty save for broken glass from the windows and some rusted machinery.

“You _can_ still make this right,” Danny said.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Bates, I mean it," Danny answered, "if you let me go and turn yourself in, they'll take that into account. They can help you."

"No one can help me! And--and the only people who can--they won't--not if I can't make this right--"

"Who?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

He turned and pointed his gun at Danny. She didn't flinch.

"You think that scares me?" She said, "I've been in worse situations before. This is nothing. I'm trying to give you a chance to do the right thing, here."

"Maybe I should just shoot you now then," he answered.

"If you wanted to shoot me, you would have already," Danny said, "you don't. Because you know it's wrong."

Bates twitched his head, then shook it, murmuring to himself as he started to pace again. Danny's hands were tied behind her back, but she had managed to grab a piece of broken glass loosely in her fingers to try and saw at the cord.

"Whoever you're working for, whatever they promised you, they're not going to deliver," she continued casually, "you know that, otherwise you wouldn't be so freaked out. Why protect them? They don't care about you. They're using you."

"Because they're bigger than me. Silas is going to save the world."

Danny snorted. "Please. Save the world? Why would you believe that? They won't even save you."

Bates blinked. He was about to answer when there was a crash and Supergirl flew down from the ceiling.

"Did you have to do it like that?" Carmilla asked as Laura put her down.

Laura frowned at her. "It's called shock and awe. Now get behind me and stay out of the way!"

She took a deep breath. She could feel the kryptonite radiating off of him, but she swallowed down her nausea and balled her fists.

"It's over," Laura said, "let Detective Lawrence go."

"Stay away from me!" He backed up, grabbing Danny roughly and pulling her to her feet. The piece of glass clattered to the ground, her bonds significantly weakened but not completely severed. He pressed the gun to her head. "I may not have gotten what I wanted, but I can still kill a pro alien cop."

"Bates," Laura said, taking her turn trying to talk to him, "it's okay. I just want to help."

"Ell and I already tried that Supergirl," Danny said through gritted teeth, "hasn't worked."

"You're damn right it hasn't worked! That's all anyone has ever said and it's never true! It isn't true. No one else can help me. No one else wants to. You don't understand the kind of pain I'm in. You don't know what it's like to forget what you look like!"

He pressed the gun harder against Danny's head, hand shaking. Laura tried to walk closer and started to cough.

"Maybe I should see if you're still bulletproof--"

"Hannibal it's my fault!"

Carmilla pushed Laura out of the way.

"Carmilla, I told you I had this under control!" Laura hissed.

"Supergirl, please," Carmilla snapped. She looked at Bates. "Hannibal, do you remember me?"

"Of course I do," he said, "you...you're Will's little sister."

"We were friends. You tutored me. We worked together."

Bates's gaze softened. "I wanted to see you after Will, but I've just been so..."

"Busy," Carmilla smiled humorlessly, "I can see that. Hannibal, I'm sorry."

"This wasn't your fault," he said, "it was your brother. Carmilla, you tried to help me--"

"I switched the test results!"

He looked taken aback. "You...what?"

"The test results. The ones that said Will wasn't compatible with the exo-gene treatment. That wasn't true. You were the one that wasn't compatible. I switched the results."

Laura and Danny looked at each other. Danny was clearly trying to see if Laura knew what they were talking about. She didn't.

He blinked. His grip on the gun loosened, and he looked confused. "You..."

"I knew it was wrong," Carmilla continued, "but Will...he was starting to scare me. I could see what he was turning into. That obsession he started to have about becoming Superman. And I thought, maybe, if I could keep him from gaining powers I would be able to bring him back before he went over the edge." Carmilla shook her head. "So while I waited for Will...I couldn't go through with it. I gave him your bloodwork and said it was his, told him it was too dangerous to let him go through with the project."

His breathing started to become heavier. He dropped Danny.

"You did this to me!"

Carmilla's hand inched toward her pocket. "Hannibal, I tried to talk Will out of doing it. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen--"

"No! No excuses! This is your fault!"

"Yes," Carmilla answered, "it is. I take full responsibility for it. This was all my fault. But don't let an innocent person die for what I did to you. Let Supergirl and Detective Lawrence go."

Danny scrambled backwards. She finally managed to break her restraints and stood up. Laura waved her over and Danny moved slowly away from Bates and walked toward Laura with her hand against the wall, pulling out her cellphone to call for backup.

"Carmilla, get behind me," Laura said, walking forward. Carmilla waved her away.

"This is between me and him," she said, "yes, Bates, this is all my fault. All of it. No one else but me."

"You--you bitch. I thought you were my friend. You were supposed to make sure it would be safe. I trusted you!"

He clutched his stomach and retched, standing up straight again, skin starting to bubble and peel. Carmilla stared back at him stoically.

"I can make this right," Carmilla answered, "let me take you back to KarnsteinCorp. You don't need to do this to get help, Hannibal. You know I'm smart enough to find a cure."

"Why should I trust you? You did this to me! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!"

"We both trusted the wrong person," Carmilla answered, "you can either let yourself be driven insane by it, or you can try and move on. That's how the world works."

"No. No! You don't deserve to move on. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

He raised his gun and Carmilla reacted, grabbing the one she carried and firing. The bullet hit Bates in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Danny ran toward him.

"I called for backup," Danny said, "Supergirl, I need your cape to put pressure on him."

Laura was still in shock at seeing someone actually shot. She shook her head.

"No," Laura said, "it'll be faster if I fly him to the hospital."

"But he's literally radiating kryptonite," Danny pointed out.

"I don't care," Laura answered, rolling up her sleeves, "I'm not going to let someone die on Supergirl's watch."

Danny managed to lift him. The gun clattered to the ground. Carmilla stayed still.

"He was going to shoot me," she said, "I had to do it."

"We know," Danny answered, "as long as you have a permit for that gun you didn't break any laws."

She deposited Bates in Laura's arms. Laura took a deep breath and winced from the kryptonite. She looked at Danny.

"You're okay Detective?"

"Yeah," Danny said, rubbing her wrists, "just a little sore."

Laura took a few steps back, then a flying leap. She disappeared again through the hole she had made in the ceiling.

***

Ell paced back and forth, opening the window in Laura's room to let the sun shine through. She looked at the thermometer and frowned.

"Still a temperature."

Laura sniffled. "Ell, I'm fine."

"No you're not, the kryptonite made you sick," Ell answered, sitting by her bedside, "because you just had to be extra heroic for the attempted murderer."

"And I got him to the hospital in time too!" Laura answered, "so there!"

Ell smiled. "And I am very proud of you, now get some rest. And call Dad."

"I will."

"And you need to take medicine."

"Not the special medicine," Laura groaned, "it tastes bad."

"Well if you didn't expose yourself to kryptonite you wouldn't need to take it."

Laura grabbed the bottle off the bedside table. It was a special concoction Ell had made that was supposed to help with kryptonite exposure. It also tasted like dirty socks. Laura poured some into the cap, held her nose, and downed it like a shot.

"Good," Ell said primly. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get that."

She walked over to the door and opened it. "...Danny?"

Danny smiled. "Hey, Agent Hollis."

"Uh, you can call me Ell. We're not working."

"Ell. Right. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Ell opened the door. "Not too long though. My sister isn't feeling well. Are you okay?"

"After the whole kidnapped and held hostage thing? Eh, I've had worse days at work."

She walked inside and looked around. "I hope it isn't too weird that I went digging for your sister's address," she said, "I tried your place first. You weren't home."

"Is it something important?" Ell asked, clicking the door shut.

"Sort of." She turned and looked at her. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"I wasn't the one that helped save you?"

"Yeah, but I went to the bar and they mentioned that you apparently forced your way in and gave a whole, grand speech about how you were sorry and everything."

Ell smiled sheepishly. "...Right."

"And Sam said you tracked her down to warn her about Bates impersonating her."

Ell shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Well, I knew the Summer Society would probably try and bring her in and I know first hand that can be kind of...traumatic. She was innocent."

"Sam's a good friend of mine. Thanks." She ran a hand through her hair, "anyway, she also wanted me to say thank you and you're free to come back to the bar as long as you keep being on your best behavior."

Ell smiled. "Wow, that's flattering." She paused. “Uh, you know what I never did?”

“What?”

“Apologize,” Ell said, “you were right. I assumed it must have been an alien and that turned out not to be true.”

Danny put a hand to her ear. “What was I?”

“Really?”

“Well I couldn’t gloat before, so come on, let me do it a _little.”_

Laura ran out of her room, grabbing her jacket. Ell's head snapped toward her.

"Sis, what are you--"

"Kirsch just called and said they're letting Sarah Jane out of jail soon and I need to be there okay bye!"

"LAURA HOLLIS YOU ARE ILL--"

Laura was already out the door. Ell sighed.

"...That was my little sister."

"Yeah, she seemed really sick."

"She is!" Ell answered defensively. Danny laughed and Ell relaxed. "So, um..." She looked around the apartment, "do you want to stay? I guess? I mean if you want a drink or something before you go--"

"Naw," Danny smiled, "I would, but I kind of got someone waiting for me at home and I promised her I wouldn't be late."

Ell paused. "Oh. Of course. Can't keep her waiting."

"But you have my number?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"And I have yours."

"Yes, yes you do."

"We should stay in touch," Danny continued, "it might be good to have one connection in the Summer Society I don't hate."

"I don't hate you either," Ell answered, "I guess that means we're friends...?"

Danny reached out, shaking Ell's hand. "I'll see you around, Ell."

She turned, flashing another smile at her before she closed the door behind her. Ell watched her leave, and then looked down at her hand.

***

"...I was disheartened by the biased and sensationalistic journalism which attacked my family. My father Samuel Lane is a respected, decorated general who has dedicated his life to serving this country with distinction. He is not an extremist in any sense of the word and any comments he made about aliens were taken out of context in an attempt to depict him as a radical. I'm being released, but this injustice will not truly be made right until my father receives an apology for these comments. I also want to state for the record that I wholeheartedly support the alien immigrant community, and have tremendous respect for Mayor Cochrane, who was also gracious enough to issue an apology for my incarceration even though she has been the one victimized."

Laura found Kirsch and JP in the crowd of reporters. Sarah Jane was speaking into a microphone one of them held out to her.

"Kirsch, hey!" Laura said, softly, squeezing her way in between them.

"L-Dog!" Kirsch gave her a big hug, "I knew you'd get her out!"

"Of course I did, Kirsch." Laura said, letting Kirsch lift her off the ground and then put her down.

"I think she's about to finish making her statement," JP said.

"I don't blame the SCPD for their actions," Sarah Jane continued, "the evidence was pretty heavy against me. Any reasonable person would have thought I was guilty. As soon as Hannibal Bates was arrested, I was released and given an apology. There really wasn't anything else they could have done given the circumstances...I just want to continue with my life and put this experience behind me. Thank you all."

She pushed her way through the crowd of reporters, declining to answer any more questions. When she saw Kirsch, waving enthusiastically, she froze.

Kirsch held open his arms and Sarah Jane started walking again, running when she finished descending the stairs. She threw herself at Kirsch, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Wilson, you came," she mumbled, "thank you."

"Of course I came!" Kirsch exclaimed, "I never thought you did it for a second."

"I know, and I love you for that," she answered. She turned red and said, "I'm sorry, is that--"

Kirsch kissed her. Sarah Jane smiled, kissing him back. Laura cleared her throat.

"Um, it's great to see you out of prison Sarah Jane...Sarah Jane...?"

They finally broke the kiss and Sarah Jane smiled at her sheepishly. "Right. Thank you, Laura. Kirsch said you thought I was innocent too. If you ever want to meet my sister, say the word."

Laura looked excited for a second until she realized, well, she kind of already knew Lois pretty well. Right. "Thanks SJ, I'll remember that."

Kirsch wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "We should have a party! What do you guys think? Game night?"

"I'm certainly game," JP answered.

"Absolutely," Laura agreed, "you can count Ell in too. But uh...I actually need to make a stop first. At KarnsteinCorp."

"Oh, for 'work?'" Kirsch asked.

"Yeah. MatCo work."

Kirsch frowned a little. "Oh. Okay."

Laura waved at them as she started walking backwards. "I'll see you guys! Congrats on getting back together!"

"Are we back together?" Kirsch asked, resting his cheek against hers.

"I mean, if we're not, this would be kind of weird. So yes."

"Whoooo!"

Kirsch raised his hand. Sarah Jane laughed and high fived him.

***

Carmilla, surprisingly, let Laura right in as soon as her secretary called her. Laura walked into Carmilla's office, papers in hand, and marched up to her desk.

"I already sent these to my editor, but I wanted you to see the article. It kind of...morphed into a whole different thing."

Carmilla held her hand out silently and took the paper. She skimmed it. "...I see a lot of quotes from Supergirl."

"I wrote an article about what happened and talked to Supergirl for it," she said, "I wrote about how you risked your life to save Detective Lawrence and possibly even Supergirl. How you tried to talk him down."

Carmilla slid the article back to her. "He's in hospice care now."

Laura didn't know what to say. "I'm really sorry...?"

"They lied to him, whoever he thought had a cure," she continued, "I managed to get access to some of his records. Nothing could have saved him. All they could do was prolong the pain...at least now they can make sure he's comfortable."

"So you forgive him?"

"What's there to forgive?" Carmilla answered, "he was a desperate, terminally ill man who was taken advantage of by terrorists. And I was the woman that put him in that position. I would have tried to shoot me."

Carmilla sighed and rubbed her temples. "Honestly part of me thinks that maybe he deserved to shoot me."

"Hey, don't say that," Laura answered, "a lesbian getting shot is such a cliche."

Carmilla flashed a half smile. "That's true. If there's one thing I strive for it's originality."

"One might even say that it was kind of heroic, what you did," Laura added.

"One would definitely be wrong to think that," Carmilla answered. "I don't think I want to be a hero anyway."

"Between saving my sister and this, maybe you should try harder not to be, then."

Carmilla leaned back in her desk chair. "...This was a very well written article," she said in lieu of a response, "I'm surprised they're only letting you write about me."

"Well, you create so much news someone has to be covering you twenty-four hours, I guess?"

Carmilla smirked and was about to respond when she got another call.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Karnstein, your mother is here to see you."_

Carmilla hung up. "You need to leave."

"Oh. Okay? Bye."

Laura walked out hesitantly. She stopped in the doorway and looked at her. "Hopefully I'll see you in our next interview."

"I don't look forward to it, but I don't dread it either."

"Gee...thanks..."

Laura closed the door. She saw Lilita Karnstein stand and look at her as she walked by, eyes dark and sharp. Laura suppressed a shiver.

"Mother," Carmilla said curtly when she walked in.

"Carmilla, who was that?"

"Reporter. I didn't say anything."

Lilita looked around the office. "You shot Hannibal."

"He was about to shoot me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I just didn't know you had it in you."

Carmilla got up from her seat.

"More important," Carmilla said, "is the fact that you manipulated him."

"Excuse me?"

"You lied!" She snapped, "made him believe that you had a cure for him. I saw his medical records, Mother, he was terminal. He couldn't survive that kind of damage, even _before_ you pumped him full of kryptonite. But you used him for your stupid, petty political agenda. That's sick."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lilita said calmly, "and you need to be careful about how you talk to your mother, darling."

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping you could sign this."

Lilita held out a clipboard and Carmilla grabbed it. Her jaw dropped when she read it.

"You have got to be kidding me." She held the clipboard out again. "You're running for mayor? Are you insane?"

"Me? Oh, god no. I have far too much on my plate already and the family name, unfortunately, is more a liability than an asset," she smirked. "I would look closer, if I were you."

Carmilla looked back at the clipboard, and the name of the candidate at the top.

_Theodore Straka._


	7. It Came From Lake Lustig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Detective Danny Lawrence disappears while working on a case and then reappears with no memory of what happened, Laura and Ell suspect that something seriously weird is happening at Lake Lustig. The question is, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! :D And happy movie. :3 This is a Halloween special and basically my attempt at writing a B movie style episode. Hope it works.

 

 

* * *

Ell and Laura weren't worried when the news came out; Mayor Cochrane was up for reelection, and her approval rating had skyrocketed after the assassination attempt. Even if Theo got the required signatures and was on the ballot, Cochrane would still win easily. Laura chalked it up to a publicity stunt and focused on a mostly uneventful month leading up to Halloween.

"I still can't believe it!" Laura exclaimed.

"Laura, I know, but what can you do?" Ell said, pushing a shopping cart through the automatic doors of the supermarket.

"But the costume had a skirt, Ell. A skirt! It wasn't even a long skirt!" Laura threw up her hands. "Supergirl actually gets her own Halloween costumes, and they're not even accurate. Just once, just once, can't they let ladies wear pants for Halloween?"

“I know, Laurie, but at least we know the really big fans will make their own.”

“Yeah, but the little girls are stuck with the skirt,” Laura grumbled.

“Maybe helping me pick out candy will help take your mind off it?”

Laura looked around them. “Why are we in Whole Foods?”

“Why not…?”

“Uh, because they always try and make me sample gross healthy food.”

“Well, I eat gross healthy food,” Ell answered. Laura made a face.

“Well the kids looking for Halloween candy don't.”

“I'm sure they'll have candy here sis.”

“Yeah, gluten free sugar free ethically farmed no artificial flavoring candy.”

Ell stuck her tongue out at Laura. "Don't forget no GMOs."

"Ugh."

“Laura, go find candy yourself then. I'll get regular food for the party while you do.”

Laura threw Ell a salute dryly and left to find decent food. Ell sighed.

She hadn't thrown a party since high school, mostly because she never had the time or enough people to invite. But now Laura's friends were her friends. And she'd hosted enough game nights that she understood the basics of being a good host. Ell thought a party was just what they all needed to maintain a semblance of normalcy.

Not to mention, she'd extensively researched fun Halloween party snacks on Pinterest. She was ready. Ell pushed her cart toward the produce, holding an apple up to the light when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Laura, if you're about to tell me you couldn't find anything, you did not look hard enough," Ell said, ignoring her.

"Uh, I'm not Laura, but okay."

Ell blinked and turned around. "Danny Lawrence!"

She felt kind of strange seeing Danny right in front of her. They'd spoken since Bates--a lot of times Danny would call her with an opinion about a case, or vice versa, and end up talking about more things besides that. But seeing each other again in person just...hadn't happened.

"Uh...Ell Hollis!" Danny laughed. "Seriously, what's up?"

She'd never seen Danny out of uniform either, which was another kind of strange. Ell couldn't help but stare a little. When she'd seen her before, Danny had been wearing very professional clothes one would expect for a detective. Now she was wearing a plaid hoodie and an orange beanie--which clashed pretty badly, but it was almost Halloween.

Danny raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ell to answer. "Are you okay...?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah. I just...I didn't know you wore glasses. You wore contacts when we met."

"Oh, these?" Danny grabbed the stem of her thick framed glasses and pulled them off. "I mean, technically I need them, but I'm borderline so I don't really. Don't even own contacts." She smiled and put them back on. "I just like the way they look."

"My sister wears glasses just like those, actually. They're, um...very nice."

"Thanks. So why are you at Whole Foods? Shopping for Halloween?"

"For a Halloween party," Ell answered. She grabbed a handful of granny smith apples and put them in her cart.

"Sounds like a good time."

"Hopefully! It's just a small thing I'm doing for my friends. We wear costumes, eat snacks...you know, all that good stuff--"

"Hey, Danny!"

A girl jogged over to Danny, holding up what looked like a box of brownie mix. "Can we get this? Please?"

She shook the box a little in her hands excitedly before she noticed that Ell was there. She lowered the box and looked at her, brow furrowed a little.

"Ell, this is my cousin Maggie," Danny said. "Mags, Ell is the nice woman I worked with a few weeks ago. On that Bates case?"

"Hi."

The young girl--Maggie--raised her hand in greeting. Ell copied her.

"Um, hi Maggie--"

"Hey, Ell!"

Laura ran up holding a box of cupcake mix. "Can we get this? Please?"

Danny looked at Maggie and covered her mouth to hide a snort. Ell stared at Laura.

"Uh, sis...you are twenty four and have a job. Do you want it?"

Laura fist pumped. "Yes. Cupcakes!"

"You need to take another look at the box," Ell pointed out. Laura looked at the box and dropped it.

"Gluten free, _ew."_

Ell laughed. "Um, Laura, you know Danny, right?"

Laura looked at Danny and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses.

"Detective Lawrence! Hey," she looked down at the box. "I swear I'm a mature adult woman."

Danny smiled warmly. "I can see that. Good to meet you--I saw you run out of the house once but that's really about it."

She took a step forward and held out her hand. Laura grabbed it, shaking her hand and not letting go.

"It _is_ really nice to meet you, for the first time ever, just now," Laura answered, "I know all about the stuff you did in Gotham City and like...I mean I just admire the work you do so much not just while you were there, but even now your commitment to helping people that can't help themselves--"

"Laura is a bit of an activist herself," Ell interrupted, gently tugging Laura's wrist until she let go. Laura turned red.

"Well...thanks."

"Welcome!" Laura squeaked. Danny looked at Maggie.

"Mags, we can't get the brownies."

"Danny--"

 _"Unless_ you get frosting too."

Maggie hugged her. "You're the best Danny!"

She ran off to grab the frosting and Danny watched her before looking back at Laura and Ell.

"Great kid," Danny said, "we're getting stuff for a picnic at Lake Lustig later."

"So she...lives with you?" Ell asked.

"Yeah."

"Because when I remember you mentioning you had a lady waiting for you, I assumed..."

Danny shook her head. "Naw. Just Maggie right now. She, uh...her parents aren't around anymore so when I moved from Gotham I took her with me. Gotham isn't a good place for an orphaned thirteen year old kid, you know?"

"Unless you're Bruce Wayne," Ell pointed out. Danny chuckled.

 

"I guess, yeah!"

"Well, I think it's really amazing of you to do that for her," Laura said, "I was adopted."

The corner of Danny's mouth turned up in a smile. "Well thanks, Little Hollis."

Laura's smiled turned down a watt or two. She bent down and grabbed the box of gluten free cupcakes.

"Great to meet you Danny. I'm, uh...I just need to go find new cupcakes bye!"

She scampered away and Danny watched her leave.

"Your sister is really cute," Danny said, smiling.

"Aw, thanks."

"I'm surprised she's adopted. You guys seem so much alike."

Ell blinked. She kind of wanted to ask if Danny meant she was also really cute--like, really wanted to ask--but she swallowed the question down. Danny looked in the direction of another aisle.

"I should probably go make sure Maggie doesn't get lost or something," Danny said, "I'll see you?"

"Absolutely."

Danny turned and started to walk away. At the last second, before she turned the corner, Ell called out: "Hey, you should come to my party!"

Danny stopped. She turned around. "You're inviting me to your party?"

"Sure, why not? Unless you're busy. Which is fine!"

Ell didn't understand why she was suddenly so nervous that Danny would say no. She looked like she was considering the offer for awhile and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Maggie is hanging out with some friends that night," Danny said, "I was just going to do paperwork but..." Danny shrugged. "Sure. I can stop by."

"Great." Ell smiled and nodded. "Great. I'll see you! Make sure you wear a costume!"

Danny threw Ell a two fingered salute before she spun back around and went down the aisle.

"Did you invite Danny to the party?"

"Ah! Laura you surprised me."

Laura threw a box of cupcake mix into the cart. "Sorry. But Danny is coming right? Because I need to plan my costume accordingly. It can't be too cute but it can't be too sexy either--"

"Ew." Ell wrinkled her nose. "Do I really need to hear about you planning on seducing a woman I've worked with?"

"You're my sister, I can't ask you for help?"

"It's weird."

"But you're straight, it's not like you saw her first--"

"Still weird. Besides, you can't Clark Kent her, it's not right."

"'Clark Kent her?'"

"Yeah. Have a thing with her as Supergirl and as Laura without her knowing you're the same person."

"First off, if you don't think Lois at least suspected from day one, you are wrong," Laura said haughtily, "and second, of course I'm not going to 'Clark Kent' her. She's off limits as...whichever version of me doesn't work for her," Laura put a hand over her heart and smirked. "I swear."

"Swear you're up to no good, maybe," Ell answered, narrowing her eyes. Then she smirked. "Assuming you can be just as cocky when she's around."

Laura stopped smiling. "...Let's just finish buying your gross health food."

Ell laughed, shoving Laura playfully, and continued pushing her cart.

***

Perry was so impressed by Laura's article on Carmilla's role in the Hannibal Bates case that she earned her place as the official MatCo correspondent with Carmilla Karnstein. She also, more importantly, got to have one of Perry's brownies. They were about as good as she expected.

So Laura went back as soon as she could. News was slow--crime was pretty quickly on the decline, which a lot of people attributed to Supergirl. Laura was more than happy to help disprove the naysayers saying that Styria would become infested by alien crime as soon as Mayor Cochrane signed her executive order.

But with lack of crime to get Carmilla's opinion on, Laura was there in pursuit of a fluff piece. Apparently KarnsteinCorp was doing something special for Halloween for the kids and Laura's job was to talk to Carmilla about it.

"We're going to have people who work there handing out candy," Carmilla said, clearly bored, "I don't know why they needed to send a reporter here for that."

Laura shrugged. "You're making a point not to talk to anyone but MatCo, why shouldn't we take advantage of it? Besides, I get paid extra whenever I write an article for Perry."

"Then by all means, ask me all the boring questions you want."

Carmilla was sitting at her desk this time, doing paperwork while they spoke. There was not one, but two bowls of chocolate between them, probably because Carmilla realized how much Laura tended to eat. Hopefully soon she'd realize she'd need even more if she wanted enough for herself.

"Okay, um, was Halloween a favorite holiday of yours?"

"Well as you can probably tell it certainly fits my personal aesthetic. And I like chocolate, so."

Laura nodded enthusiastically. "Heck yeah! My sister's throwing a party for Halloween and she made sure to buy like, three buckets worth. All for me."

Carmilla looked up from her papers and raised an eyebrow. "That explains a lot about your personality."

"What, you don't eat tons of candy for Halloween?"

"I indulge a little while I do paperwork," Carmilla answered, "but not enough to put myself in a coma."

"Well, clearly you're just not fun at parties," Laura answered, getting up, "stop by my sister's on Halloween if you ever want to actually have fun on a holiday."

"I'll keep that in mind," Carmilla answered dryly, signing something. "I was thinking of doing a drinking game. A shot every time I see a girl in a Supergirl costume."

Laura paused in the doorway and looked back. "They're all so inaccurate."

"What, did you want to dress up as Supergirl?"

Laura's eyes widened. "Uh, no. I mean, ha, I look nothing like her."

Carmilla looked at Laura, brow furrowing. She shrugged. "You're right. Your sister looks more like Supergirl if anything. If she dyed her hair."

"Hmm--" Laura managed to swallow down her laughter. "I, uh, gotta go. See you Carmilla-I-mean-Miss-Karnstein!"

She closed the door and managed to get into the elevator before she started laughing again. She couldn't wait to tell Ell about it.

***

“‘Eat, Drink, and Be Scary?’”

LaFontaine lowered the invitation from their face and Ell smiled.

“Cute invitation, right?”

LaFontaine snorted and looked back at the examination table. “You're such a nerd, Hollis. Hand me the phosphate?”

Ell handed it off. “Is it bad? I already sent them. Laura's friends already know I'm a nerd but I don't want Danny to get a bad first impression--"

"If this scares her off being friends, believe me, she would not have lasted that long anyway," LaFontaine answered, looking into a microscope, "and why are we talking about this when we are literally this close to curing a deadly alien disease?"

"LaF, it's not 'deadly', it literally just makes you grow an extra toe on your foot. This is fluff work."

"Well it's still a disease we're curing...although that would be kind of cool...do you think Mel would let me take some cultures to try and grow an extra toe?"

Ell wrinkled her nose distastefully. She was about to respond when her phone rang. She looked down at it.

"Hold on, I don't recognize this number."

Ell walked outside of the lab and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Is this Ell Hollis?"_

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

_"Maggie Lawrence? Um, we met at Whole Foods yesterday. Danny's cousin."_

"Oh. Um, hi Maggie. Did Danny give you my number...?"

_"Danny gave me your number while you were both working on a case. To make sure I could reach her."_

Ell nodded. "I mean, we're not working on a case together right now, so if you're looking for her--"

_"I know you're not, and I am looking for her. That's kind of why I called. I think something happened."_

Ell's eyes widened. "What kind of something?"

_"I...I don't really know?"_

She sighed. "Meet me by the police station, okay? I'll bring Supergirl and we can figure out what's going on."

Maggie thanked her and hung up. Ell walked back into the lab.

"Laura and I need to go somewhere, LaF, can you finish this on your own?"

LaFontaine frowned. "You know the other agents are going to start to talk about how you and Supergirl are always hanging out."

"As long as they don't suspect it's Laura, I don't care," Ell answered, "are you okay?"

"Okay, but I might have an extra toe by the time you get back."

"Please no," Ell groaned, before she shrugged up her lab coat, hung it up, and slipped out the door. "Cover me if Mel comes."

"Will do," LaFontaine mumbled, going back to their work.

***

Finding places to have a conversation with Supergirl was difficult. Ell wasn't going to drag a thirteen year old girl down to the Summer Society, and Maggie said adamantly that she wasn't supposed to let people into the apartment. The roof of the building ended up being a compromise.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Supergirl," Maggie breathed, "it's not weird if I say you're my Halloween costume this year, is it?"

Laura grinned. "Nope, it's flattering!"

Maggie smiled nervously, wringing her hands. Ell looked at Laura.

"So Maggie says that her cousin went missing," Ell said. She looked at Maggie. "Is that right?"

Maggie nodded wordlessly. Laura smiled encouragingly.

"Can you tell us why you think something happened to her?"

Maggie swallowed. "She's been gone all day and she hasn't called."

Ell blinked. "That's it?"

Maggie stared at her. "Danny always calls," she said fiercely, "we have lots of rules about check-ins and making sure we're okay. And if she can't call she always makes sure someone else calls and she'll even give me the number of someone she's with so I can call them if she doesn't answer--which is how I had your number in the first place! Danny would never, ever just not call for hours."

She blinked back tears and shook her head. "She would never do that to me after I lost my parents. Danny knows not to scare me like that."

Laura walked forward and let Maggie wipe her eyes on her cape. "Hey, it's okay," she said gently, "if you say she's missing we believe you. We'll find her."

"I knew the police wouldn't help this early," Maggie grumbled, "but I didn't want to wait, who knows what could have happened to her?"

Ell, feeling guilty now that she just made a kid cry, nodded. "Supergirl's right. Um, where did you see Danny last? She mentioned going on a picnic with you when I ran into her."

"We did. At Lake Lustig. But then we went home and she said she had to do some work. She left. And I haven't heard from her since."

"Do you know what her 'work' was?" Laura asked.

Maggie shook her head. "She brings her stuff home sometimes to work on, but I'm not supposed to look at it."

She looked between them. "You can help, right?" She looked at Laura. "You were there when that guy tried to hurt her. You've helped Danny before."

"Of course I can help," Laura assured her, "Ell and I both can help. Right Ell?"

"Oh, yes. We'll find her...Danny will be back in a jiffy, just you wait."

Maggie stared at her. Ell realized she'd seriously, actually said 'jiffy'. "Uh, I mean--"

"Wow, Danny was right, you are weird," Maggie said.

"Wait, she thinks I'm--"

"Do you have anyone you can stay with?" Laura asked her, "it sounds like until we find her you're by yourself here."

"I'll be fine," Maggie answered immediately.

"Maggie, you're thirteen, you can't just stay here by yourself," Ell said.

"I don't want to go anywhere," Maggie insisted, "don't tell anyone. I can take care of myself."

Ell and Laura looked at each other. Ell shrugged. Laura looked back at Maggie and said, "Agent Hollis doesn't need to worry. I'll check up on you, make sure you're doing okay."

"You mean...Supergirl is my babysitter?"

Laura grinned. "Yep. Supergirl is your babysitter."

"That's cool!"

Laura started to laugh. "We'll get right on this case. Right Agent Hollis?"

"...Yeah. Yeah of course. Let's go, Supergirl."

She made Maggie promise not to get into trouble and she and Ell exited the roof. Laura changed quickly in an alley near the apartment building and walked down the sidewalk with Ell.

"So what first?" She asked.

"I don't know," Ell answered, "how do we know this is even a case?"

"Maggie seemed pretty convinced there was something wrong."

Ell looked at Laura. "When you first came to live with us," Ell said, "you cried when you had to start school. You got nervous whenever Mom and Dad were more than five minutes late getting home," Ell sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "when Mom died I wasn't much better with Dad."

"So you don't think we should do anything? Ell, I swore I'd help. As Supergirl! Supergirl doesn't lie to children!"

"I'm not saying that," Ell answered, "I'm just saying Maggie might be overreacting and we shouldn't. I'll go see if anyone at the alien bar saw her. You need to get back to work."

"I'll get Kirsch and JP to help," Laura answered, "I'm sure Jeep could think of something."

"If she's still missing by tomorrow I'll try the Society," Ell said, "if Danny disappeared after she stepped out for 'work,' I can make a case that it's probably alien related."

Laura looked back at the apartment. Ell had no doubt she could probably see Maggie back in her apartment.

"How is she?" Ell asked.

"Looks upset," Laura said, "unsurprisingly."

Ell put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she said, "I promise Danny is fine. I bet she'll be back by tonight and have an incredibly badass story to explain her absence."

Ell nodded after she said it, as if she was convincing herself.

***

Laura tried to take Ell's advice, to not get too nervous about what was probably Maggie overreacting to Danny getting stuck at work. But it was hard; Ell was right, Laura was a lot like Maggie when she was thirteen. And it was hard not to want to tear the city apart to find Danny and make the kid feel better.

So in between setting up meetings and making sure that Mattie got her personal trainer to meet her Tuesday instead of Thursday, Laura managed to stop in Perry's office.

"Perry?"

She looked up from her computer. "Laura, hello. Can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a story--"

"Laura, I told you," Perry said, "a fluff piece on what KarnsteinCorp is doing for Halloween is not brownie worthy. I appreciate that you're writing it, but you can earn your brownie on another Karnstein story in the future."

"It's not about that. It's...well, it's not a Karnstein story at all."

Perry frowned. "You want to write a different story?"

"Kind of?"

"Sorry." Perry went back to her laptop.

"Perry!" Laura exclaimed, "please, just hear me out!"

Perry frowned, leaning back in her chair. "Okay. What is the story?"

"A police officer has gone missing. A detective. Danny Lawrence?"

"The officer involved in the Hannibal Bates shooting?"

Laura nodded.

"Well," Perry blinked, "I'm pleasantly surprised. That might actually be a decent story."

Laura grinned.

"How long has she been missing?"

Laura stopped smiling. "Uh...since like, this morning?"

"This morning? She has been 'missing' for less than twelve hours! Where are you getting that she's missing?"

"Um...she has a thirteen year old cousin and she says she is?"

"Does she have anything to back that up? A ransom note, a message from her, anything other than the fact she hasn't returned her calls?"

"Well, no, but--"

"This isn't a story," Perry interrupted, "there is absolutely nothing here."

"But Perry--"

"No buts," Perry went back to her laptop, "besides, Matska needs you focusing on being her assistant."

Laura's mouth opened and closed uselessly for a few moments before she stomped out. Kirsch was leaning against a wall on the main floor, chattering excitedly.

"So yeah, it'll be awesome, you'll love L-Dog's big sis, and our costume is totally gonna win babe--I mean no, I don't think there's a contest, but we'll still win--"

He stopped when he saw Laura stomp past him.

"Uh, babe, gonna need to call you back. Love you...hey, hey," Kirsch caught Laura with a hand on her shoulder. "What's got you so angry, dude? Did Doctor Who get moved to a bad time or something?"

"No," Laura huffed, "but Perry just shot down my idea for an article and it sucks."

"Seriously? I figured they'd take any story that Carmilla is in."

"It wasn't a Carmilla story," Laura answered, "Danny's cousin called Ell and said she was missing. I was hoping...I don't know, maybe if I convinced Perry to take on the story it could help us find her."

"Danny Lawrence?" Kirsch whistled. "Dude, she was in Metropolis a few times. She's a hottie."

Laura's jaw dropped. "Kirsch, you have a _girlfriend."_

Kirsch shrugged. "Well duh, of course SJ is hotter. Danny is a hottie but SJ is a hottie on the outside, and she's a hottie on the _inside."_

"That's...weirdly sweet? I think?"

Kirsch shrugged. "I try."

"I just want Perry to respect me," Laura pressed on, "I'm not some secretary that ended up getting this job thrown into my lap. I went to school for this. I got a degree to do this. I may have only gotten to write that article because of Carmilla, but I know how to be a reporter!"

Laura crossed her arms and tensed. She wanted to punch something out of frustration, but that would unfortunately cause way more problems than it would solve. Kirsch gave Laura a hug.

"Hey...it'll be fine. You're awesome. You'll figure it out. I mean, think about it. At the end of the day you still get to be a superhero and she doesn't."

Laura smiled. "I guess that's true. I just wish I knew why Perry is so high strung.”

“Your sister isn't that much better dude, no offense. You should be used to it.”

Laura stopped smiling. “Hey.”

“What, I still think Ell is awesome! She's a hottie too--”

“Eeeeew, going to leave now, ew, ew.” Laura held up her hands and left, walking back up the stairs to her floor.

“Ah, Laura,” JP said from his desk, “how are you? You look disturbed.”

“Kirsch said my sister is hot.”

“Is she?”

Laura stared at him. “Like attractive, Jeep.”

“Oh. Well, Ell is quite pretty,” JP said casually, sipping his coffee, “speaking of which, I got her invitation. Should I bring something?”

Laura smiled at him. “Candy.”

She cracked her knuckles and got back to work.

***

Ell was surprisingly welcome at the bar now. She still was looked upon suspiciously by some of the patrons, but as long as she was quiet, no one was trying to kick her out. She nursed her drink and watched a musician at the open mic. It was a weird alien instrument, something sort of shaped like a xylophone but with a series of pulleys and levers.

It looked like you needed about four arms to play it, which was lucky for the musician.

“Hey Agent,” Sam said, “where's Danny? Didn't think you'd come here on your own unless I'm getting blamed for another political assassination.”

“You're good Sam, just keep your head down,” Ell answered. “I wanted to ask if you've seen Danny today.”

“Nope. Why?”

Ell took a sip from her glass. “Her cousin called convinced Danny is in peril because she hasn't called her back today.”

"Seriously? Yeah, that's kind of worrying."

Ell looked at Sam incredulously and she shrugged. "You don't know her that well, but Danny is super protective. Especially of that kid," she said, "and she definitely practices what she preaches. If she's not calling she needs to have a really, really good reason."

"Like, an alien case related reason...?"

Sam looked around. She leaned in toward her.

"Look, I'm still not totally comfortable having you around here snooping for cases," she said.

"Sam, this doesn't have anything to do with my...employers, I swear--"

"But there are these guys poking around that are freaking creepy."

Ell leaned back in her chair. "Creepy how?"

"Creepy like, cult creepy."

"I'm listening."

"Some recent refugees from the planet Lagash. Most of them are normal, but they have this...kind of weird religious thing going on there."

Ell frowned a little. "That seems a little...wherever-you-are centric, doesn't it?"

(She was very conscious lately of trying to be more charitable toward aliens in general.)

Sam smirked. "Nice try. Not telling you where I'm from."

Ell snapped her fingers. She still had no idea.

"Well, still, just because we think it's weird doesn't necessarily--"

"There's a cult that worships a species of giant anglerfish like eldritch abominations."

"--and wow okay I have to admit that gives me pause."

"They've started taking refuge on earth and some of the weird ones are smuggling in eggs. I tipped Danny off about it and she said she'd checked it out."

Ell swallowed. "When you say 'giant' do you mean..."

"It varies, but even best case scenario would be pretty bad."

Ell blew out a breath. "Are there any of these 'Lagash' people that I could talk to?"

"Not right now, but I have some regulars who like to play poker in the back on Wednesdays during happy hour."

Ell thanked her, walking outside and grabbing her phone.

"Laura? Hey. Um, so I have a sort-of lead? How do you feel about giant anglerfish monsters? I'm not a fan either..."

***

Until Ell could talk to one of those aliens that lived on the planet with the creepy fish cult they were officially out of leads. So Laura flew past Maggie's home, made sure she was okay and still getting her work done in between worrying about Danny ("Even Supergirl needs to study!"), and stopped by the only other place they hadn't checked.

Ell was busy getting stuff for the party and Laura had practically begged her to please, please trust that the person with super senses and x-ray vision would do a better job of covering an area than her.

Lake Lustig was, well, exactly what it sounded like; a really, really big lake. It wasn't the last place Danny was, but it was the last place they knew she was besides her house, so Laura figured it couldn't hurt to check right?

At night the whole place had the feel of a horror movie. Laura half expected to run across a couple of teenagers that would need to be rescued from a hook handed man. She saw some beer cans and cigarette butts lying around the shore of the lake that indicated they had at least been there.

She'd gone to Lake Lustig before with Ell. It was a nice place to have right outside the city when you wanted to remind yourself that there were parts of the world humans hadn't replaced with concrete yet. Even if they threw all their garbage around it.

Laura touched down on the shore of the lake, boots sinking into the mud a little, and looked around. She wasn't expecting to find anything, but she was going to be thorough about it. Leave no stone unturned and all of that.

(Plus, if Danny had been kidnapped, and Laura did find her and proved it, Perry could EAT THAT.)

She turned in a circle as she walked, keeping her ears perked for any unusual noises. Nothing but cricket chirps and occasional bird calls. Lake Lustig had a hiking trail around it, and Laura walked down the path.

"Officer Lawrence?" Laura called out, figuring it couldn't hurt, "are you here? It's me, Supergirl--"

There was a snap and Laura froze, turning around. "Who was that?!"

There was a splashing noise and Laura looked toward the lake, using her x-ray vision. She saw a tail disappearing into the water. She started to walk over to the bank and peer down when she heard a voice ask:

"Supergirl...?"

Laura turned around. "DANNY?"

Danny looked dazed, but otherwise unharmed, wearing the same clothes she'd seen her in when they saw each other in Whole Foods. Danny rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ugh...yeah?"

Laura ran forward and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick? What the heck was that thing?"

"Yes, no, not as far as I know, and I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"That thing," Laura pointed backwards, "over there!"

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about," Danny said, "I'm working on a case--kind of discreetly--and I haven't found anything. What, you thought something happened?"

Laura's jaw dropped. "You have been missing for over twenty-four hours!"

Danny's eyes widened. "No, no, that can't be right--" She looked at her phone and gasped. "Holy shit, how did I not notice Maggie called?"

"She's the one who told us you were missing!"

"Us?"

"Yeah, Ell--Agent Hollis--she's been trying to find leads."

Danny blinked. "Geez, I'm sorry. I guess I got distracted." Her brow furrowed. "I really need to get home...Maggie has got to be worried sick..." She tried to call and her phone chose that precise moment to die on her. Danny cursed and slipped it back in her pocket.

"I can give you a lift home," Laura said. She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. "Would you like one?"

Danny smiled. "How many people can say they can get a ride from Supergirl?"

"Well, let's see, Agent Hollis, you in a few seconds, someone's cat this morning..."

Danny laughed and Laura grabbed her.

Seriously, was it this easy for Kal to impress girls? There were plenty of reasons she wished she'd become Supergirl sooner--helping people of course--but this was definitely an undeniable perk.

***

When Ell walked into the bar the next day, she found Danny already downing a glass of bubbling liquid the color of pepto bismol.

"Wow, that one had a kick," Danny exclaimed, pushing the glass away, "keep them coming, Sam."

Danny saw Ell and waved, getting up. "Hollis! Hey--"

Ell grabbed Danny's arms and walked backwards, pushing her back down into a seat.

"Grab my hands."

Danny furrowed her brow. "You want to hold hands...?"

"Not the time to flirt, Danny, just squeeze my hands."

Danny humored her and grabbed Ell's hands, squeezing them. Ell nodded.

"So what's the purpose of this?"

"I am checking for any neurological issues." Ell raised a finger in front of her nose. "Focus on my finger and follow it, please."

Danny did, eyes following Ell's finger back and forth without an issue. "Ell, I told you the same thing on the phone that I told Supergirl. I feel fine."

"How can you be so blase about this? You have a twenty four hour hole in your memory! Now touch your finger to the tip of your nose."

Danny shrugged and complied. "I've--"

"Had worse days, I know," Ell answered, "but that doesn't mean this is nothing just because you've survived weirder--and why are your eyes so bloodshot anyway?" Ell leaned in and stared at her.

"Nothing, I just--I didn't get great sleep--a few nightmares--"

Ell looked at Danny pointedly.

"No, they have nothing to do with what happened," Danny said, "just flashbacks to Scarecrow related incidents...always comes back up around Halloween, you know? I'm fine."

Ell frowned, narrowing her eyes a little before she sighed. "...I was just worried about you, okay?" She said quietly, "I tried not to look too worried for Maggie's sake but I was."

Danny smiled. "Aw, Hollis, it's sweet that you're worried," she punched Ell's shoulder lightly, "but I'm working on a case and I've never let one get the best of me before."

"Sam mentioned you might have been working on something that involved creepy anglerfish cults?"

Danny wrinkled her nose. "Uh, yeah."

"Come on," Ell said, "you can trust me. Fill me in."

Danny shrugged. "To be honest? I'm really not in the mood to talk about it right now."

Sam deposited another drink in front of her, which Danny took a sip of, hunching over, her glasses starting to slip farther down the bridge of her nose. Ell wanted to press her, but watching Danny--eyes red rimmed, back hunched--made her suspect that she was taking not being able to remember a lot harder than she was letting on. Ell bit her lip, swallowing down her questions.

"O...okay," she said, putting her hands in her lap and sitting on the bar stool next to her, "then...what do you want to talk about...?"

Danny looked at her. "I don't know."

Ell crossed one leg over the other. Danny took a sip of her cocktail, watching her.

There was a band performing a song in a language Ell didn't recognize, playing music that didn't sound quite familiar enough to be composed on earth. She closed her eyes.

“You know the bar really is nice," Ell conceded, trying to break the silence, "it's grown on me."

Danny smiled, some of the tenseness leaking out of her shoulders. “Good to hear.”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Danny added, “hey, you want to play a game?”

Ell smiled. “A game?” She put down her glass, turning in her seat. Danny did the same. “What kind?”

“Never Have I Ever.”

Ell snorted.

“What?”

“Seems kind of teenage sleepover-y.”

“Hey, you laugh, but it's a great way to get to know somebody,” Danny said matter-of-factly. Then she smirked and added, “besides, our version has drinking.”

She motioned for a bartender to grab Ell something. Ell ordered a scotch. When she grabbed the glass, she looked down at it and then back at Danny.

“Take a sip if you’ve done it?”

“Sure.”

Ell ran a hand through her hair. “...Sure. Why not. You start.”

“Okay,” Danny's smile stretched wider, “never have I ever kissed a man.”

“Danny Lawrence are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Rules are rules, Ells. Drink up.”

Ell took a sip. She looked at Danny and said, “never have _I_ ever kissed a woman.”

Danny nodded. “I deserve that,” she said, taking a sip. “Never have I ever done drugs. Besides, like, pot.”

Ell shifted uncomfortably before taking a guilty sip.

“Seriously? I'm...more than a little surprised.”

Ell shrugged. “College. It was a...bad time. So!” Ell put down her glass again, “never have I ever been to BatCon.”

Danny tilted her head a little but didn’t press. “Does being forced to as security count?”

“Yes.”

They kept going. Danny had never been to a drive in movie but Ell had when she was little. Neither of them had ever gone skinny dipping. Danny had never failed a test and Ell took a sip.

_“You?”_

“Like I said, college was complicated.” Her mouth quirked to the side as she thought of a question.

“You out of ideas already?”

“I'm just trying to think of a good one.”

“If you can’t think of one, I’ll go,” Danny answered.

“Okay, since you seem to consider yourself such an expert.”

“Never have I ever…” Danny considered her statement for a moment, before finishing, “gone more than six months without sex.”

Ell huffed out a quick laugh. “Ooooooh boy.” She took an exaggerated gulp of her drink.

“...Wait, how long?”

Ell didn’t look at Danny, but held up two fingers.

“Wait, years? You haven’t had sex in two _years.”_

“Oh my God, you make it sound like I should be dead or something.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that you’re,” Danny gestured to Ell. She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…?”

“Ell, you’re gorgeous. You could literally stand still and say nothing and you would get like five guys trying to take you home with them at least.”

Ell’s face took on a light blush. She looked down at her glass. “Well I’ve never been into the casual thing and work has made things...”

"Complicated," Danny finished.

"Yeah."

She smiled a little at the sound of rain picking up outside. She looked at Danny again and raised her glass. “I thought of another question.”

Danny looked a little embarrassed too at her admission. “Shoot.”

“Never have I ever been kissed in the rain.”

Danny raised her glass, not taking her eyes off Ell. She lowered the glass, not drinking, still smiling, and Ell squirmed a little under her gaze.

“What?”

“I said this game is good for getting to know a person,” Danny said, “and I have learned that you, Ell Hollis, are a romantic who waits to be in a relationship and thinks about being kissed in the rain.”

“And you like to tease,” Ell answered, “have you been kissed in the rain or not?”

“Why, you offering?”

Ell turned completely red. “What? Noooooo, of course not,” Ell sputtered. Danny laughed.

“Relax, Ells, I’m kidding.” Danny took a sip.

Ell finished her drink. "Okay, that was a fun game."

"We should do it more often."

"Well, there'll be alcohol at my party. You're coming, right?"

"Am I coming? Are you kidding?" Danny grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I am really in the mood for a party."

"Yeah, me too," Ell sighed, "I could really use a night to forget about work and aliens."

"Same. Toast to that?"

Ell grinned. She raised her glass and toasted with Danny.

***

Laura was extremely proud of her costume.

She'd wanted to go to the party as Supergirl, but Ell almost had a heart attack at the mere suggestion. Laura wasn't stupid, of course--she wanted to wear one of the really stupid, sexy ones, not her actual uniform. But even that was too accurate, and there were going to be at least two people at the party that didn't know she actually was Supergirl.

"Ell, check me out!"

Laura threw open the bedroom door dramatically and stood with her hands on her hips. "TA-DA!"

Ell turned around and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh. My. God. Laura, your Wonder Woman costume is so good!"

"I know, right?" Laura flipped her hair dramatically. "And didn't you wear that already?"

"Yeah, in high school for Homecoming Court. Jason and I were Sandy and Danny, remember? But like, before Sandy got sexy because we couldn't violate dress code."

Ell smoothed out her poodle skirt and smiled. "Does everything look good? Oh man I hope everything looks good..."

"Sis, is there alcohol?"

Ell nodded. Laura walked forward and put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Then you've already thrown a very successful party."

"Thanks, sis."

There was a knock on the door.

"Laura, can you get that? I need to finish like...hair spraying everything in place."

"Got it!" Laura bounded to the door and opened it wide. "Hey, Jeep!"

"Laura! How are you? That's a very nice costume."

"Thanks. And you're a very nice..."

He was wearing a black turtleneck, jeans, and glasses.

"...thing?"

JP frowned. "Steve Jobs. Why does no one know I'm Steve Jobs? He's only one of the most influential technology innovators in history!"

"Sorry Jeep," Laura said gently. Ell walked back out, hair successfully given volume.

"Are you Steve Jobs?" Ell grinned. "That's such a great costume! I use a Mac computer."

JP smiled at her and walked inside. "Thank you. I feel like I should have held an iPhone or something so people would get it."

"How do people not get it? He's only one of the most influential technology innovators in history."

"That's what I said!"

They kept talking until there was another knock on the door. Ell grabbed Laura.

"Get the food and drinks out for me?"

Laura saluted. "Aye-aye."

"Ha ha."

Laura ran off to grab Ell's food, and she opened the door. "Hello and _oh_ Kirsch that's an...interesting costume."

He was wearing nothing but a loincloth and clearly invested in some tanning cream. Sarah Jane had a parasol and yellow dress. Kirsch jokingly beat his chest.

"Me, Tarzan," he grinned and pointed to Sarah Jane, "her, Sarah Jane."

"Oooooh, right. Well, come on in."

Ell would never date Kirsch if they were the last two humans on the planet (especially when the possibility of other humanoid aliens existed), but she could definitely appreciate the fact that he had abs. Kirsch strode inside, and Sarah Jane caught Ell staring at him.

Instead of looking upset, Sarah Jane mouthed 'I know', pointing at her boyfriend. Ell smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

LaFontaine walked in next and Ell almost wanted to strangle them.

"You have got to be kidding me, LaF."

"What?" They hooked their thumbs in their pockets. "Supergirl costumes are the new thing right now! The jeans aren't exactly the right color, but..."

"That is the BEST COSTUME EVER, LaF!"

"Thanks Laura!" They shouted, waving at her. They looked back at Ell.

"Just get inside," Ell said, "there's food and booze."

"Now that sounds like a party!"

Laura used a bluetooth speaker to play 'Monster Mash' from her iPhone and LaFontaine danced their way in. Ell poked her head out of the hallway and didn't see anyone else yet, so she closed the door.

"Still waiting on someone, but help yourselves guys!" Ell exclaimed. She walked toward Laura, who was busy eating appetizers with LaFontaine.

"Do you like them?" Ell asked. She grabbed one. "I took Pillsbury dough and cut it into strips so when I wrapped them around the jalapenos, they'd look like mummy bandages! Cute, right?"

LaFontaine rolled their eyes. "You are such a soccer mom," they said, "why are we friends?"

"Hey, my sister is not a soccer mom!" Laura said defensively, "she is a good party planner!"

"I didn't say that meant she threw bad parties," LaFontaine answered, "my roommate in college was a soccer mom. Perry threw the best floor parties."

Laura frowned, a jalapeno halfway to her mouth. "Did you say 'Perry?'"

"Yeah?"

"Our editor-in-chief at MatCo is Perry."

"Lola Perry?"

Laura nodded.

"Yeah, that's her," they shrugged, "we don't really keep in touch though."

"Why not?"

LaFontaine started to look uncomfortable and Ell cleared her throat.

"Perry didn't really take their coming out well," she said. Laura bit her lip.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Laura said. LaFontaine shrugged.

"Eh, what are you going to do? I have your sister now if I need someone to tell me to sleep and not set my hair on fire anyway."

"And happy to do it," Ell added.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Perry is a big jerk too," Laura mumbled, "she refuses to take my skills as a journalist seriously. I tried to get her to let me write something on Danny disappearing and she practically spit in my face."

Ell turned and grabbed a glass. "Here, Laura, drink something before you get too worked up."

Laura grabbed the glass of cider. "I have a degree in journalism," she said, putting the glass down, "but she can't look past the fact that Mattie told her to let me write the first article. She refuses to admit that maybe I can be good at this. If I have to hear one more speech from her about 'ethics' and 'journalistic integrity--'"

LaFontaine snorted.

"What?" Laura took a sip of her cider.

"I just think it's funny that she's all into ethics and integrity when she got that job by sleeping with the boss."

 _"Hnnnnnng?"_ Laura used all her willpower to avoid spitting out her drink. Ell looked at Laura, leaning in and whispering:

"Laura I don't know Perry that well is that surprising--"

"It is literally the most surprising news you have ever heard in your life."

Ell matched Laura's shocked expression, looking at LaFontaine.

"Yeah, they used to see each other on and off all the time," they said, "they never, like, dated, but they were...in each other's circles."

Laura wrinkled her nose. "Ew, ew, ew, Perry and Mattie are grown women and have the right to sleep with whoever they want and I fully support it but _ew_ I could have gone my whole life without knowing about that."

"Why do you think she's so obsessed with being ethical? Girl's projecting."

"So she only got that job because she was...involved with Mattie?" Ell asked.

"I mean Perry was also great at what she did so I'm sure she deserves it. But I haven't talked to her in years, so what do I know?"

There was another knock on the door. "Okay, Laurie, I'm gonna give you a moment to process all of," she gestured vaguely, "this new information. That must be Danny at the door."

Ell went back to the door and opened it. "Danny, hi--"

She froze. Carmilla was holding what looked like a very expensive silk bag of chocolates.

"Ell, hello--"

_SLAM._

Ell ran back to Laura.

"Laura can you come with me to my room I need to have a discussion with you privately enjoy the party guys everything's fine we'll be right back!"

"Ell, I was getting some grade-A gossip from LaFontaine about Perry!" Laura protested, "did you know she names her cleaning supplies--"

"Laura why is Carmilla Karnstein at my Halloween party?!" Ell hissed, after pulling Laura into the other room.

Laura blinked. "Carmilla?"

"Yeah, uh-huh, yep," Ell said, nodding fervently, "I opened the door expecting Danny and whoops, turns out Carmilla stopped by. I did not send her an invitation how did she show up?"

"How should I know?"

"You talked to her last!"

"But I didn't--" Laura paused.

"Why did you pause?"

"Oh Rao, she mentioned not having plans and I joked that she could stop by. I joked about it! I didn't think she'd actually show up!"

"Well I didn't invite her."

Laura frowned. "Ell, you're acting like having her come is the worst thing in the world. I mean maybe if we don't want Carmilla to become a supervillain we should actually be nice to her."

"I just...she's gonna make things kind of awkward--"

"She saved your life, Ell."

She groaned. "You're right. Fine."

Ell took a deep breath and turned around, marching back up to the door. She opened it again and Carmilla stared back at her dryly.

"Carmilla, I'm sorry for shutting the door on you."

"I feel like this is starting to become a habit with you both and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"I'm sorry, Laura just didn't tell me she invited you."

Carmilla shrugged. "I, uh...I don't know, I just figured since she offered I'd stop by." She raised her bag of chocolates awkwardly. "I brought truffles."

Ell smiled, starting to relax. "That's great. Thank you. What's your costume...?"

Carmilla pointed to her head. She was wearing black cat ears.

"Aaaaah, right. Black cat."

She noticed the party had gotten quiet. Ell turned around and looked at everyone, who were watching with some apprehension.

"Guys, this is my friend Carmilla," Ell announced, catching Laura's eye. "Um, she's brought chocolate for you guys."

"CHOCOLATE!"

Laura bounded up to Carmilla, grabbing the bag and pulling out the truffles. "These look even better than the ones you normally have in your office!"

"Yeah, figured I'd splurge a little--"

Laura tipped the entire bag into her mouth. She looked back at Carmilla, cheeks bulging, and Carmilla wrinkled her nose a little.

"So much for sharing it with all of you..."

Laura smiled sheepishly with her teeth stained by the chocolate. Carmilla sighed. She saw Kirsch, who looked none too pleased with her being there.

"Okay, where's the booze?"

"Kitchen counter. I hope you like cider."

"If it can get me buzzed, I love it already."

Carmilla grabbed a glass from the counter. Kirsch was holding Sarah Jane's hand, watching her suspiciously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Superboy," Carmilla said dryly, taking a sip. Kirsch set his jaw.

"Karnstein."

She put the glass down, leaning against the counter. "Okay, let's clear the air right away," Carmilla said, "if not for my help your girlfriend would still be in jail right now, so maybe think about that before you say anything to me tonight, mmkay?"

"Hey, listen--"

"Sweetheart," Sarah Jane grabbed his arm, "it's really not worth it, please?"

Kirsch looked at her and relaxed a little. "...Fine, but she better not talk to me."

Laura walked up to Carmilla with a tray. "Crackers? Ell made this cheese ball look like a pumpkin!"

Carmilla grabbed a cracker and took a bite. "I don't think your friends want me here."

"What, Kirsch? Pffft, don't worry about him. I mean he's from Metropolis, of course he's gonna be a little sensitive."

"Then why are your other friends on the other side of the room too?"

"I don't know LaFontaine that well but JP is, uh...he's just shy."

Carmilla looked down at her glass. "This was a mistake," she mumbled, "maybe I should leave."

"What? No!" Laura grabbed Carmilla's wrist. "I mean, I'll admit that I didn't expect you to come, but that doesn't mean I want you to leave. And neither does Ell."

"She slammed the door on me."

"She was just surprised. It's not every day super famous CEOs show up at her house with candy. Please stay? Give them a few minutes to realize you're a normal person and it'll be fine."

Carmilla shrugged and went back to her glass. Laura marched back up to the group.

"Guys, give Carmilla a chance!"

"Laura, she's a supervillain," Kirsch hissed.

"No, she's a person who saved Ell's life and Sarah Jane's reputation," she looked at Sarah Jane, "I mean, did you forget that?"

"Of course I haven't," Sarah Jane answered, "but--as estranged as we are--I'm still not happy about all the times her brother almost murdered my sister."

"That was her brother!"

"That is assuming she did absolutely nothing to help him," JP pointed out. Laura crossed her arms.

"Ell is your friend too, isn't she?" Laura said.

"Well yeah, we went through training together."

"Of course, she's my bro."

"Ell is very important to me."

"I really don't know her well at all, but a friend of Wilson is a friend of mine?"

"Well, Ell trusts Carmilla enough to let her stay, because Carmilla saved her life." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "And if you care about Ell, that should be more than enough reason for you guys to at least try and get along."

They all looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment.

"Fine," Kirsch said, "dude, I promise we'll behave."

Laura nodded curtly. "Good."

"Guys!"

Ell turned away from the door and looked at everyone. "Say hello to my friend Danny Lawrence!"

She threw her hands out dramatically and Danny walked in, holding her hands up.

"What's up, friends of Ell? Danny Lawrence in the house!"

She grinned, turning around and fist bumping Ell. "Alright, where's the booze?"

"Cider on the counter. But try my snacks too! You have no idea how long it took to make rice krispie treats look like little skulls..."

Danny started to walk toward the counter and froze when she saw Carmilla. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Laura's.

"Uh, Carmilla, this is Danny, she's from--"

"Gotham," Danny said, eyes narrowing, "your brother killed a lot of aliens in my city."

"Yes, I am aware," Carmilla had, at this point, retreated to a corner of the kitchen next to the fridge. "And if you can't tell, I'm not my brother. I'm the woman who shot a childhood friend in the stomach and saved your life--which seems to be another habit I have with people in this group, by the way--so maybe back off."

Danny stared at Carmilla a moment longer and then shrugged.

"You know what, you're right," Danny said, "it's a party!" She fist pumped when Thriller started pumping from the bluetooth speaker. "Oh man, perfect song! Whoooo!"

Danny's enthusiasm helped relieve some of the tension Carmilla caused, and everyone spread out and started to enjoy themselves. All except Carmilla, who still watched from the corner. Laura and Ell were the only ones that seemed really willing to be around her at all.

"Hey, Detective, what's your costume supposed to be anyway?" Carmilla called out. Danny looked back at her.

"Uh..."

"Did you forget?"

"No. I'm, uh--" She looked down at her leather jacket. "--A greaser."

Carmilla looked at Ell. "Well Jane Bond, I thought you were straight," she said with a smirk, "and here you are, wearing matching couples costumes with the Urban Knight over here."

"I am not--" Ell paused and realized she was dressed as Sandy. And Danny was dressed as a greaser. "Well it wasn't intentional!"

"You don't need to be shy about it now," Laura joked, elbowing her, "I think it's kind of cute!"

Ell turned red. "I'm not!" She protested, "Danny, tell them I'm not and what are you doing?"

As it turned out, the robot. "Dancing!" Danny exclaimed, holding a glass of cider in each hand, "come on, you should try it!"

"Whooo, go Danny!" Kirsch shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. LaFontaine started clapping. JP quietly grabbed napkins in case Danny spilled any of the liquid sloshing in both her glasses.

Laura started laughing. "Wow Ell, I had no idea Danny was such a party animal!"

"I didn't either," Ell said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "um, Danny, how much did you drink?"

"I just started!"

"Okay," she walked forward and said gently, "but you definitely don't...seem like you just started."

"That's called a pre party buzz, Ells," Danny answered. She did a moonwalk and everyone cheered. Even Carmilla clapped quietly from her corner.

"Okay, but I like my carpet and would prefer you not spilling everything on it."

"Come on Ell, don't be a buzzkill," Danny said, "here, try one of these strawberries...dude, did you dip them in white chocolate so they'd look like little ghosts? Sweet! Pun totally intended."

She popped one in her mouth and kept dancing. Ell grabbed a strawberry off the tray and took a bite, chewing as she stared at Danny suspiciously.

"Wow, this is a whole new side of her," Laura said.

Ell bit her lip. "Okay, this seems off. Danny? Hey, Danny!"

Ell grabbed one of the glasses from her hand. Danny pouted.

"What's with you?"

"No, what's with you? Chain swallowing candy and double fisting hard cider and moonwalking?"

"I'm partying! Isn't that what this is? I'm sorry but when I walked in your guests did not exactly seem like they were having a great time."

"That wasn't my fault, it was Carmilla's!"

 _"Aaaaaand_ I am out," Carmilla said, flashing the devil's horns and slipping out of the kitchen.

"Carmilla, wait!" Laura shouted, going after her. Ell ignored them.

"Danny, look at me," Ell gently grabbed Danny's wrists, "I know you don't want to talk about it just like you didn't want to at the bar, but you have been through something traumatic. And even badasses can get freaked out about losing a chunk of their memory, okay? So maybe instead of getting smashed--"

"Why are you talking when you could be drinking?" Danny pushed Ell away, "seriously, what do you know about me? I'm fine. I just want to have some fun!"

As if to prove her point, Danny climbed onto Ell's dining table and kept dancing. Ell gasped.

"DANNY LAWRENCE GET DOWN FROM THERE."

"Or at least don't be quite so enthusiastic!" JP added.

Danny whooped again and tripped. The cider spilled all over Ell, who glared at Danny and licked her lips.

"Why am I the only one having fun here?" Danny asked, struggling back up to her feet. Ell grabbed her.

"You know what? Be a jerkass. But do it on your own time!"

Danny stared at Ell, eyes faraway and glassy from what Ell presumed was alcohol. "You know what? This isn't even the party anyway. I'm gonna go where the real party is!"

She stumbled back outside. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly and Ell wiped her face.

"Just...go back to having a nice time, guys, it's fine," Ell said, sniffling, "I'm going to go wash myself off."

JP walked forward. "Ell, let me help you clean up."

"I said it's fine--"

JP grabbed Ell's sleeve. "Ell."

"...Okay," Ell sniffed again, "thank you."

"SJ, I swear hanging out with my friends is going to be more fun than this," Kirsch said, noticing Sarah Jane's slightly dazed and confused expression. LaFontaine lifted their glass.

"Since when was this not fun? It's like watching a soap opera!"

***

Coincidentally, Laura would have preferred a soap opera to what was currently happening. Finding out she had a long lost evil twin sister or being struck with amnesia seemed infinitely more pleasant than chasing after Carmilla.

"Hey, wait a second, wait!"

"Don't follow me," Carmilla snapped, looking over her shoulder at Laura.

"Fine, I won't," Laura said, slowing down to a brisk walk, "I just happen to be going in the same direction as you."

Carmilla tore her cat ears off her head and stuffed them into her bag, jabbing the button for the elevator. Laura caught up with her.

"Listen, I'm really sorry--"

"No, I'm sorry," Carmilla said, "I'm sorry I ruined your sister's party when she obviously worked really hard on all her dumb nerdy party food."

"You didn't ruin it," Laura answered, "they ruined it because they had to be so immature about you being there."

The elevator door opened, and Carmilla stepped inside. "I should have known better," she said, "I knew that wasn't actually an invitation for me to come. I just thought..." She shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's idiotic."

"Carmilla," Laura said gently, "you're allowed to have emotions."

"Are they going to end up as part of some MatCo expose?"

"You know me better than that."

"Actually, I don't."

"Yes you--" Laura paused. "--okay, actually, you're right. You don't. But my editor is obsessed with ethics and I have no way to corroborate this, so...I couldn't get it published if I wanted to."

Carmilla didn't say anything for a long time.

"...I just wanted one night," she finally said softly, "one night, where I could relax and drink a little without having to constantly be worried if I'm saying the right things to the right people. All the parties I go to are business functions. They're to network, not to have fun. I just wanted to have fun, okay? But I clearly did not think it through. Not your fault."

Laura didn't know how to respond. She was struck once again by how human Carmilla actually was--just like she was when she saw her asleep at her desk, or talking about watching Will go insane, or telling Laura she trusted her reporting. It was disconcerting.

"Well...well...you can still have a night to just drink and not worry about saying the right things."

Carmilla snorted derisively.

"I mean it," Laura huffed, "have your night with me."

The elevator door opened, but Carmilla didn't move, staring at Laura in shock.

"You want to have a 'night' with me?"

Laura didn't back down, even if she was shocked at herself.

"Yeah," she said, "have a drink with me."

Carmilla's mouth opened, and then closed; she was about to respond when Laura's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Uh...what? Okay. Okay. No, I think Danny must have gone out a different way...Ell, calm down--the _table?_ Okay, okay."

Laura hung up and looked at Carmilla sheepishly. "Um, my sister. She's..."

"She wants you to come back up," Carmilla said.

"Thank you for the chocolates."

"You're welcome."

"Rain check on that drink?"

Carmilla walked outside of the elevator.

"Yeah," she said, "rain check. Sure."

The elevator door closed again before Laura could respond.

***

Ell had a tub of ice cream resting on her lap, and even Laura had enough willpower to know that Ell clearly needed it more than her.

Everyone left pretty soon after Laura showed up; JP stayed longer, at his own insistence, to help clean up and make sure Ell was okay. Laura told him she'd take it from there.

"Everything was ruined," she said, "all I wanted was for everyone to have a nice time and it blew up in my face."

"It isn't your fault," Laura said gently, rubbing her sister's back, "you couldn't have predicted that Danny would show up totally drunk."

"I just don't get it," she took another bite of ice cream. "We hung out in the bar. We talked. She seemed so much nicer than that. She takes care of a thirteen year old and she's a decorated officer. I mean she just seems like she'd be so much more responsible, you know?" She sighed. "I guess I don't know her that well. So much for being friends."

"You still have friends. You have me and Kirsch and Jeep--"

"They're your friends," Ell pointed out, "it was nice to have a friend that knew me first."

"You guys can still be friends," Laura said, "she's having a bad week. Call her up tomorrow morning, I'm sure she'll be sorry when she's sober."

"Yeah," Ell said softly, "I feel bad about Carmilla too. Do you have her number? I didn't mean to blame her like that--I mean I did blame her but it wasn't her fault--"

"She doesn't seem like she'd be in the mood for a phone call," Laura said, "she was kinda mad I had to turn down getting a drink."

Ell blinked. "Carmilla asked you to get a drink with her?"

"Actually, I kind of offered?"

 _"You_ asked Carmilla to get a drink with you?"

"I felt bad!"

"What if she said yes?"

"I assume I would have then...y'know...gotten a drink with her."

Ell looked nervous at the prospect and Laura rolled her eyes. "What does Carmilla have to do to prove she's not evil? Give CPR to a kitten?"

"I'm sorry, you're right, but the irony of you going on a date with a Karnstein is pretty--"

"It wouldn't have been a date!" Laura exclaimed, "it was not a date. I just felt bad for her."

"Were you planning on bringing Carmilla home?"

"I mean I'm Supergirl, of course I wouldn't have let her walk home by herself."

"Laura, if you walked her home, that would have totally been a date."

She started to turn red. "This isn't about me."

Ell smiled a little. "You're right, I'm sorry," she said, "and hey, at least the party being a bust means we have plenty of leftover snacks."

Ell's cellphone rang. She grabbed it and frowned at the number.

"Maggie's number," she said. She answered. "Hello, Maggie? Um," Ell blinked, "no, she's not. She left early--okay, calm down," Ell stood up, "I'll, um, send Supergirl to check on you, okay?"

When she finally hung up, Ell looked at Laura. "Danny didn't pick her up from her friend's house and she hasn't answered her phone."

"It's like, midnight right? Danny probably went to the bar or something."

"She did mention finding the 'real party,'" Ell agreed, "but Maggie is freaking out, so--"

"Say no more," Laura answered, "I'll change out of this Wonder Woman costume and head over there. Her friends are totally going to think she's the coolest kid on the block."

"And I'll see if Danny is at the alien bar."

"Meet back here?"

"Break."

Laura exited through Ell's balcony. Ell, just to cover all her bases, called Danny's number.

Voicemail.

"Danny Lawrence," Ell said, "Maggie just called me worried sick because you have not returned home from the drunken bender you are on. So if I find you at the bar and you are not either heading home in a cab by the time I get there or waiting for an Uber, I will not be happy. See you. This is Ell, by the way."

She hung up and left.

***

No Danny at the alien bar.

No Danny at any of the other bars she checked.

No Danny at the precinct.

No Danny as far as Laura could tell after combing most of the city.

"I can't believe she's disappeared twice in a week!"

Ell threw up her hands, pacing back and forth across their situation room at MatCo. Laura looked at Kirsch and JP.

"Understandably, Ell is a little freaked out."

"Of course I'm freaked out. She's gone! Again! Whoever kidnapped her the first time must have kidnapped her again after she left!"

"What about the Summer Society?" JP asked.

"Mel says we can't 'waste resources unless there is definitive proof this is alien related.' Don't even get me started."

"Mel said she'd bet money that we'll find her passed out in a gutter somewhere, given our description of how she acted," Laura added.

"Yeah, she was acting kinda out of it," Kirsch agreed.

"But you have to admit this is a stellar coincidence," Ell said, "and she still hasn't turned up."

She stopped pacing and held her head. "This is my fault," Ell said, "I should have never let Danny walk out like that. Even if she was being stupid."

"You said that seemed rather out of character for her, didn't it?" JP said.

"Yeah," Ell answered, "she seemed way more responsible than that. Doesn't seem like the 'crash a party drunk and dance on a table' type. Trust me."

"Well, perhaps she wasn't drunk?"

"Of course she was drunk," Ell said, "she was double fisting hard cider glasses and stumbling all over the place."

"Did she seem off right after you found her?"

"A little dazed," Laura said, "when I found her."

"She seemed distracted," Ell added, "I mean when I talked to her at the bar, she looked like her head hurt, but she wasn't acting like that."

"Well hey, maybe whatever happened to her messed with her head," Kirsch suggested, "like, literally, y'know? Made her start to go," Kirsch made a 'crazy' motion. Ell started to go pale.

"Oh my God you're right," Ell said, "you're right." She sat down and held her face in her hands. "I am an idiot. I should have realized something was wrong but I was too busy worrying about my stupid party--"

"Hey, we don't even know what happened to her," Laura said, "none of us know what happened to her."

"Yeah, but I'm a doctor. I should be able to tell the difference between being drunk and having your brain turned to swiss cheese. How do we find her?"

"Okay, plan of action!" Laura hit her palm with her fist. "Step one is to solve the first disappearance. Then there's a good chance that'll lead us to solving the second one. I'll go as Supergirl and see if I can convince Maggie to let me see Danny’s things. You know, what case she was working on.”

“I'll go back to the bar. Sam said some aliens should be there today that might know something.”

“JP, can you be on call in case we need information?”

“Of course.”

“I can keep an ear out for any stories in the news room,” Kirsch offered.

Laura held out her hand. “Alright, who are we?”

They all put their hands in. “Team Scooby Gang!”

“I still say we should be the Superfriends,” Ell offered as they all left, “what? It's original!”

 

***

When Sam said the Lagashians played poker every Wednesday night at happy hour, she wasn't being entirely accurate. Alien culture was strange in what earthly games caught on among them. When Ell approached their table, she had to do a double take when she saw what they were playing.

“Is that...Scrabble?”

The Lagashians were otter like creatures, slightly bigger than a human, with webbed whiskers fanning out from the sides of his face. When one spoke, his throat expanded and Ell could almost see his vocal cords vibrate.

“Who--rrrrrg--are you?” His speech was garbled, like a frog trying to speak English.

“I'm a friend of Danny Lawrence.”

“Don't know her,” he rumbled, “are you human? No--rrrg--humans in here. Sam the bartender says.”

“I just want to ask you some questions. Please? I've heard that there's some cult activity on your planet and they've--"

The Lagashian licked his eyes. “No talking,” he snapped, "we're not--rrrrrg--like those people."

He flicked his tail in agitation, hunching over the Scrabble board with his friends. Ell turned around.

She was not giving up when Danny's life was possibly on the line. Ell went to the bar. Sam was on break but she ordered a round of drinks. She walked back with the tray. The same Lagashian looked back up at her.

"I told you--" He blinked. Ell sat down.

"Listen boys, we don't need to talk about it if you don't want to," she said, "but I'm actually waiting for someone, so while I wait..." She pushed the shot glass closer to him. "Mind letting a lady join in on a round of Scrabble?"

They all looked at each other, then back at Ell.

“You play game well and drink with us, you may ask questions.”

Ell grabbed the bag and started dealing out tiles. “Okay boys, the game is seven tile draw. Whoever can make the best word out of their hand wins. I'll put up all my money. Who's in?”

***

Maggie was very reluctant to let anyone touch Danny's things--"Even I'm not allowed to look at Danny's things, and she tells me _everything"_ \--but ultimately you couldn't say no to Supergirl. Laura marched back into the alien bar with a folder full of Danny's case files and personal notes.

"Hey guys," Laura (in uniform) turned to one of the bouncers. "Where is Agent Hollis? Blonde, human?"

"Oh, the one partying it up with the Lagashians?"

"'Partying it up?'"

"I'm telling you, that is totally a word! Who's the native english speaker here?"

Laura turned toward the voice. Ell had a row of shot glasses in front of her, arguing passionately to a group of five otter people.

"Ell?"

"Super-Laur-girl!" Ell waved, "settle something for me with these Lagasha--Lagashers--otter guys."

"Your friend--rrrrrrrg--" one of them, with slick purple fur, said, "argues that 'quixotry' is a word?"

"It is!"

Laura nodded. "It is. It means 'inspired by romantic beliefs without regard for reality.'"

"SEE?" Ell shouted, "two triple word scores, all seven of my letters, three hundred and sixty-five points! BOOM!"

Ell downed another glass. The rest of the Lagashians clapped politely.

"Whoa, that's how we do it nerd style Ell!" Laura high fived her. "And are you...?"

"Totally having the time of my life? You bet I am! These guys are coooooool."

"Your friend--rrrrrrg--is a worthy opponent," the purple furred Lagashian said, "on Lagash we have great respect for those who value competition." He held a paw out to Laura, "my name is Rog. Excuse my friends--rrrrrrg--they do not speak this English well. That is why they are quiet."

"Supergirl," Laura answered, shaking his paw. Ell reached over and started sloppily shaking the hands of everyone at the table.

"She took all our money!" One of the Lagashians protested.

"And I'll give it back if you answer my questions," Ell answered, "I got a whole lotta...lotta lotta...things to ask you. Come on, I drank with you guys, we played Scrabble, you gotta!"

"I have questions too," Laura said, "Ell, I headed to Danny's house and I think I know what case she was working on."

"Well then, hand it over!"

Laura felt a little reluctant--she hadn't seen Ell drunk in years--but even drunk she remembered Ell doing an entire whiteboard's worth of complicated physics equation just to show off. So Laura handed it over.

"There were four people that have gone missing in the past three months," Laura said, "all women. Helena Ellis, Adena Abdi, Carrie March, and Katrina Hopkins."

Ell narrowed her eyes. "Mmm-hmm. Four girls, all pretty."

"Uh...yeah, all pretty. But look at where they all disappeared. All of them disappeared either at, or soon after being at Lake Lustig."

"CONSPIRACY!" Ell slammed her fist on the table. "There you go!"

Laura pressed on. "And see, Danny has these passages highlighted, but she's also got this other case file she's keeping with it...and this one is on smuggling." Laura looked at Rog. "Your people are smuggling dangerous creatures onto Earth from your home planet."

"IT WAS YOU GUYS!" Ell shouted, pointing at them. They cowered and Rog, clearly the leader, yelped.

"We don't--rrrrg--it's Hastur, not us--rrrrrrrg--we don't--"

"Listen, Ell isn't going to mess with you guys," Laura said, "we just want to figure out what happened to our friend, and we need to know why a Lagashian smuggling operation seems to be connected with the disappearance of four women in the past three months."

"She has earned our respect," Rog agreed, "but you need to understand, most of our people do not worship the Lophiiformes. We don't like being associated with those who do."

"The Lophiiformes?"

"Our planet is--was--covered entirely by water. We need to stay wet or we become very ill."

As if on cue, one of the other Lagashians pulled out a spray bottle and started spraying the air.

"There is a heat wave on our planet--rrrrg--most of the water has begun to dry up. Hastur's group believes--rrrrrrrg­--that the Lophiiformes are gods and the heat wave has been caused by us refusing to worship them. It is--rrrrg--horrifying. They believe in sacrifices. Our own people killed to try and appease a heartless beast! It is--rrrrrrg--why we do not wish to discuss him. We Lagashians--rrrrrrg--have been stereotyped as savages because of Hastur."

Laura nodded sympathetically. "That does sound awful," Laura said, "I vacationed on Lagash as a child. It was such a beautiful place. I know you're not all like that."

"Thank you--rrrrrg--Supergirl."

"So Hastur is trying to smuggle one of these things to earth?"

"Yes. That is what we've heard." Rog bowed his head. "And if he is the reason these women are disappearing, it seems he is--rrrrrg--successful. Their eggs grow in deep water. Most of us are smart enough to kill them before they can hatch or kill the young before they get too big."

"Do these Lophii-thingies cause people to go all whacko?" Ell slurred out. Rog blinked.

"Do they make people act kind of like Ell?"

"Oooooooh. Well--rrrrrrrrg--there is a parasite that feeds off brain fluid. They attach to the brain and then march them to the Lophiiformes to--rrrrrrrg--feed. They stay with the monster when not with a host for protection."

"I knew it," Ell groaned, "Danny's brain was being eaten by alien bugs and I didn't caaaaaare. I'm a bad friiiiiiend."

"Ell, calm down," Laura said, shaking her gently, "look, if the Lophii thing lives in deep water and these girls are disappearing around the lake, then they must still be there, right? We can go to the Summer Society. This is totally alien now."

"But it'll be too late."

"No, no, it will not! This is Danny we're talking about. For all we know she's already escaped and just got lost or something."

Ell's head hit the table, still groaning. Laura lifted her up by the armpits.

"Thanks, Rog," Laura said, "I'm sorry about your home planet. I hope it gets better."

"Thank you--rrrrrg--Supergirl!" He waved. "And thank your sister for--rrrrrrrg--a very fun game of Scrabble! It is great practice for your Earth language!"

"Right on!"

Laura dragged Ell outside.

"So," Laura said, "creepy cult led by otter guy named Hastur is about to sacrifice five people to a creepy fish god. Assuming the missing ones haven't already been sacrificed."

"What are we gonna do?"

"You need to go home and sober up."

"But Lauraaaaaa--"

"Ell, first off, don't use my name when I'm in uniform. Second, I appreciate you partying with Rog and his friends to get them to talk, but you're in no condition to save anyone right now, okay?"

Ell managed to stay on her feet and said, "then at least go to the Summer Society for me while I go home, a'right?"

"You're not getting home by yourself."

"Fine, I'll get myself an ubermobile cab thingy."

Laura crossed her arms, waiting for Ell to call the uber, and standing with her while she got inside and told him where to go. Laura sighed and turned, getting ready to go to the Summer Society.

Ell leaned into the driver, pulling out her wallet.

***

Sober Ell was a planner.

Drunk Ell only cared about two things:

1) Danny Lawrence was super awesome and in danger.

2) Going to the Summer Society before going to rescue her took more time, and she didn't want to take more time before rescuing her.

Drunk Ell also blamed herself for kicking Danny out of her party, and so logically she should be the one saving her, right?

So, Lake Lustig it was. The uber driver dropped her off--she made sure to give him a great review, and the driver gave her a great review because of the generous tip--and Ell rolled up her sleeves and hiked.

She was still pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol and the headache hadn't really started yet. Lake Lustig was huge, gigantic, pretty much the biggest lake on the entire west coast.

But she knew how to swim so she could totally dive in and find Danny!

Ell took a few steps back. She left her phone behind in case it got wet. Then she took a flying leap into the water.

It was colder than she expected and she shivered, but kicked and went down. She couldn't see that far in front of her--especially since it was getting dark--but she kept swimming. Ell kicked her way back up to the surface, taking a deep breath.

"I know you guys are here and you have my friend!" She shouted, "you better give her back right now! I know krav maga!"

She was about to dive back down when a hand grabbed her ankle. Ell tried to kick it away, but the grip was way too strong. It pulled her under and Ell kept struggling, trying to scream, but a webbed paw covered her mouth. She kicked backward and hit something soft. The hand let her go and she turned around to try and attack the mostly unseen assailant, until she felt strong arms grab her from behind and yank her down again. Air bubbles rose to the surface of the water as she tried to shout "LET GO OF ME!"

Her vision was about to black out as she was pulled downward, kicking, until suddenly felt herself being thrown somewhere dry, and hard, and poking into her back. Ell opened her eyes and sat up, sputtering and hacking water.

She blinked. It was a cave. An underwater cave. Ell struggled to her feet and stared at her kidnapper.

"If you touch me again I'm gonna...gonna hit you..." She shook her head. "Just let me go!"

The creature in front of her was another Lagashian, thin and wiry with mottled green fur. He bared his teeth, grabbing her again and pulling her down deeper into the cave. Ell was too drunk and clumsy to be effective at fighting back.

"I'm warning you, let me go!"

He did, dropping Ell again, and she got up, shaking herself off like a wet dog. She blinked and saw, in front of her, four more Lagashians each guarding someone.

"Oh my god you're all alive!" Ell exclaimed. She saw Danny and ran forward. Her head lolled back and forth, eyes glassy. The Lagashian guarding her bared his teeth.

"She's my friend!"

She tried to hit him; the alien dodged her punch easily and Ell kept throwing them clumsily, but he dodged them, slipping around her like water. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees, and the creature grabbed her to twist her arm behind her back.

"You have no idea what you're doing keeping me here," Ell slurred, "my friends are gonna find me and when they do they're gonna--in the words of my sister--go all Buffy on you."

One of the other guards scampered off; Ell kept making threats to no avail.

"Humans are so--rrrrg--loud and annoying," Ell's guard muttered. She struggled harder.

"Danny? Danny can you hear me?"

Danny blinked. "Oh Ellllllls, heeeeey," she said, slurring worse than Ell's, "you came to the party."

"Danny listen to me, this isn't a party! They're gonna make you fish food!"

Danny giggled.

"Come on Danny, you're a badass and also super pretty and you can't die! You're too pretty and awesome to die!"

"Ha, you think I'm pretty...that's really nice...this is a really nice party..."

Another Lagashian strode in. He was bigger than the rest of them, and a deep rich blue color. The rest of the group gathered around him, chattering quietly, but Ell could catch the name 'Hastur.'

"Okay, you're the leader of the creepy otter cult," Ell slurred, "let my friend go right now! I've...I've got..." She bent down and grabbed a pebble. "A ROCK."

Hastur tilted his head. "Take the human girl to the pit with the others."

Two of them grabbed Ell and dragged her back.

***

"How many times this week are you going to lose actual human beings?" Mel shouted.

Laura flinched. "She's my sister! I mean she's Ell! She never lies about stuff. I trusted her when she said she was going home."

Mel grabbed tactical gear, marching down the line of agents. "She lies about being part of a secret alien fighting government organization--Johnson, you need scuba gear, and Lafontaine, no, a flamethrower is useless--" She stopped and turned to face Laura, "she lies about that for two years, and you didn't think maybe she could keep a straight face when she tells you she'll take the uber back to her apartment? You have super speed, you couldn't take her back yourself?"

"Time was of the essence, okay?"

"Well it definitely is now!"

"She was drunk," Laura groaned, "and she just won a Scrabble gambling tournament with a bunch of otter alien people. It was all so weird I wasn't thinking, okay? I got distracted."

"My top scientist is drunk and decided to try and be Rambo. If she's dead," she jabbed her finger in Laura's chest, "it's on your head, Supergirl."

"Uh, yeah, I need you to threaten me before I take this seriously," Laura huffed.

Mel swallowed, crossing her arms. She turned sharply to face the line.

"One of our own has done something monumentally stupid and we need to save her ass," Mel said, "standard rules apply. Listen to the chain of command, take no prisoners, shoot first ask questions later. They take a Summer, all bets are off. MOVE OUT!"

"Yeah, you tell them Mel!" Laura said, raising her hand for a high five. Mel glared at her and she put her hand down.

It was almost easy to forget that Mel was actually probably responsible for the death of her foster mother and currently lying about it when she was leading a small army down to rescue Ell.

***

"HEY! I told you, I have a rock...pebble...I know a superhero! She's my sister practically! This is a very, very bad idea!"

"Ell, relax, it's all part of the party," Danny said, smiling as they led them away. Ell looked at her.

"Danny, I don't want to be here," she said, blinking, trying to bring herself out of the fog of alcohol, "how can this be a fun party if they're not letting me leave?"

Danny's brow furrowed.

"You are not doing them favors," Hastur said, "the parasites make them happy."

"It makes them insane!"

"To be sacrificed to the god Lophiiformes is to die looking into eternity. To see eternity as a mere mortal would drive one insane; but when they die they will understand the enormity of what they were a part of. It will have been worth it."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"Only I can perform the ritual, of course!"

She was pushed down to her knees roughly in front of a pit.

"Creepy pit...cult...giant monster I'm about to be fed to..." Ell mumbled, "I feel like this is all happening one day too late."

Hastur held out a paw and another Lagashian pressed a sword into his grip. "Bring the friend first."

"What? No!"

They brought Danny to the edge of the pit and made her kneel, Danny totally compliant. Hastur stood behind her, raising his blade in the air.

"Lophiiformes, we have protected you. We have brought your physical form across worlds. You have grown and become hungry."

There was a rumbling, a low creak like a house settling.

"We sacrifice the blood and flesh of these non believers, so that you may grant good fortune to our people. Restore the water of our planet so that we may return home!"

The rest of the group murmured in agreement.

"No, stop! Stop! Hastur, kill me!"

Hastur stopped. He looked at Ell.

"We're going--rrrrg--to kill you," he said calmly.

"You weren't planning on me though," Ell said, "your god fish thing, he would be perfectly happy with five, right? You were planning on five."

She got up and tried to move. They held her back and Hastur held up a paw.

"Wait," he said, "let her come closer I--rrrrrg--I'm listening."

Ell stood up, she looked at Danny and fought through the haze of alcohol to speak clearly.

"Take me in her place," Ell said. "I--I won't fight you. Just let Danny go."

Danny blinked. "You...what?"

Hastur narrowed his eyes. "Why her and not the others?"

"I don't know about the others," Ell said, "but I know Danny. And Danny has a child she's looking after and family and friends...but my sister, she's grown up and she doesn't need me to take care of her," Ell took a deep breath, "and she can take care of my father. They don't...need me. But Maggie needs Danny. So take me in Danny's place. Just please, don't kill her."

Hastur's nose twitched.

"I have people who will come for me," Ell continued, "but--but if you let her go and take me instead, I won't tell them where I am. I could let them know right now if I wanted to."

"You're bluffing!"

"Want to bet? I mean I managed to get to you guys after I had like...I don't even know how many shots but I'm pretty sure it's the double digits. Your move."

Hastur grabbed Danny, pulling her up roughly by the back of the shirt. "You promise--rrrrrrg--no problems?"

"My word."

He looked toward the other Lagashians standing around them. He shoved Danny forward. "Take her back up," he said.

Two of them grabbed her and started pulling her away. Danny stumbled forward and turned her head to look at Ell.

"Ell--wait--why am I leaving the party?"

Ell didn't say anything. She stood at the edge of the pit with Hastur.

"Danny, tell Laura what happened to me," Ell said, "and tell her it was my fault for being drunk and stupid."

"What--no--let me go!" Danny's wrenched her hand away from one of the guards, holding her head. She started to shake herself off like a wet dog, gritting her teeth. For a moment, Ell could see some of the cloudiness disappear from her eyes. "Leave her alone--ugh--what the hell...?"

They kept trying to pull her and Danny kicked them away, movements still slow and clumsy from the parasites eating away at her brain. Ell elbowed Hastur just as he raised his blade again, stumbling backwards until Danny and Ell were back to back.

"Good to have you back, Danny," Ell said, "even though neither of us are exactly in the best shape to be fighting."

"I'm...not sure how back I am..." Danny shook her head again, "but it's a pretty awful party if they're hurting my friends."

Ell smiled at her and they sprang apart.

***

The super speed meant it was only logical that Laura went ahead. Water caused all sorts of complications--it was harder to see through the murky water of Lake Lustig, and sound didn't really travel as well--but she dived in after taking a deep breath and immediately spotted the cave.

She grabbed her ear piece only to realize that it was decidedly not waterproof.

She had to remember that for next time.

The cave sloped upward to above the water, and there were the sounds of a struggle as soon as Laura stepped inside. She started walking, wringing out her cape.

"Supergirl is here, so whoever is fighting, you better--what in Rao's name?"

If she didn't know better Laura would almost want to arrest them for animal cruelty. Even drunk Danny and Ell were able to fight off a pack of Lagashians together. Danny had two of them backed against the wall, and Ell was fighting off Hastur near the edge of a pit, a sword near the corner of the cavern.

"Ell!"

"Supergirl?" Ell looked toward her for a moment, distracting her just enough for Hastur to bite her on the arm. Ell screamed and stumbled backward, over the edge, pulling Hastur with her.

"ELL!"

"Supergirl!"

She looked toward Danny. "There's a giant monster in that pit--take the sword!"

She grabbed it, throwing it toward Laura, who caught it by the blade. It didn't pierce her skin.

"Thanks Officer Lawrence, you going to be okay?"

"Ugh--no idea--but save her first!"

Laura didn't need to be told twice before she jumped into the pit, landing nimbly on her feet on a ledge and swallowing down a scream.

It could only be described as a giant anglerfish. That was basically all it was. It occurred to Laura, in that moment, that it was a surprisingly well lit cave given that it was nearing nighttime--no doubt because of the anglerfish's lure. It focused on Laura.

"Heeeeey...Lophiiformes..." Laura walked slowly around it, "Lophii? Can I call you Lophii? Anyway, I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her?"

"RAAAAAAAAAWR!"

"OKAY YOU ATE HER DIDN'T YOU?"

Laura dove out of the way of a giant, spiny fin that darted out to grab her.

"You," Laura said, "ate. My. Sister."

She grabbed the hilt of Hastur's sword tighter. Lophiiformes roared at her again.

"You ate my sister," Laura said again, louder this time. "YOU ATE MY SISTER!"

She leapt, raising the sword above her head and hitting lophiiformes right between its eyes. The monster roared, hitting itself against the sides of the pit to try and shake Laura off, but she only pushed the blade farther, down to the hilt, not letting go.

With one more shuddering groan, lophiiformes was still. The light in its lure started to dim and Laura rolled off, onto the ground.

"For a god, he was sure easy to kill," Laura said, wiping her hands. "Ell? Ell do you hear me?"

She grabbed its lips, forcing the creature's mouth open. "Ell!"

She squinted, peering inside. Laura grabbed the sword again, pulling it out of Lophiiformes’s head. She pierced its side, slashing deep into the belly. Black blood began spilling out.

“Oh Rao, _gross._ Ell? Come on, you need to be in there! _Ell!”_

Finally, out of desperation, Laura stuck her hands in and ripped the anglerfish open with a roar of effort. Its entire side exposed, Laura finally found Ell--holding Hastur and dragging him out of the fish’s belly.

"Fist guts," Ell said, holding Hastur as they both limped out, "ironically being eaten by the giant anglerfish monster actually saved me from being killed by the fall."

"You killed him," Hastur moaned, "you killed a god! Do you even understand-- _rrrrrg_ \--what you did?"

"Yeah, saved our lives," Ell snapped. She held out her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Laura took Ell. She left the sword.

***

Ell and LaFontaine, after getting a sample of brain fluid, were able to come up with an effective antibiotic treatment. Danny downed the cup of pills in one gulp and stayed at the Summer Society in the examination room. The girls were returned home. Hastur and his group were taken into custody at the Summer Society, to be interrogated on any other places they might have smuggled eggs.

"Ell, I told you, I'm fine," Danny insisted, "I really need to get home for Maggie--"

"You said you were fine last time and look what I needed to do," Ell answered, making Danny follow her finger, "this time I'm making sure you're okay."

Danny humored her. "You were really going to let them kill you so I could go, huh?"

Ell paused. "...I mean I wanted you to be okay," Ell said, "you're my friend."

Danny frowned. "Ell, listen to me: don't ever do that again."

"That's a weird way of saying thanks."

"I mean it," Danny hands gripped the examination table. "I don't ever want to be the reason someone else dies. There were four other girls that you could have saved. I don't want someone sacrificing themselves for me. I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt. Promise me you won't ever do that again."

Ell bit her lip. "Okay, first of all, if you think for a second I wasn't fully intending on reneging on that deal and kicking his furry butt, you don't know me very well."

Danny snorted.

"Second of all, I don't ever choose anything over my family or friends," Ell continued, "but I'll make you a deal."

She held out her hand. "I can't say I would ever let you die, but I can promise that we always go down together."

Danny's mouth quirked to the side. "...I can accept that deal, I guess."

They shook hands.

"Anyway, your case files were helpful," Ell continued, "you should have called me about that case though instead of tramping around Lake Lustig by yourself."

Danny shrugged. "It was just a hunch. And I don't want to involve other people if I don't have to."

"Well, you did," Ell said, "it might have saved me from getting a pretty killer hang--"

Ell's phone rang. She picked it up. "What the...?"

"What?"

"Rog the Lagashian is asking me if I'm in for another round of poker Scrabble this week...apparently I gave him my number, and I really hope Drunk Ell meant that platonically," Ell wrinkled her nose, "I mean no offense to Rog, but I like my men a little less furry."

"Oh man, you played poker Scrabble? I love how that caught on with aliens. You win?"

"I used 'quixotry'."

"Niiiiiice."

Ell looked at her. "I have an idea," she said, "there were four of them last time. Want to make it teams?"

Danny grinned. "Oh, it is on."

***

Laura marched into Perry's office the next day.

"Laura, you really need to stop walking in here unannounced--"

Laura dropped an article on her desk. Perry looked at it.

"...What is this?"

"An article," Laura said, "properly formatted, with sources from Supergirl and Detective Danny Lawrence of the SCPD taskforce. Both of them are good friends of my sister so I've been cultivating my sources. An alien cult was kidnapping girls around Lake Lustig to sacrifice them to a giant anglerfish monster. And," Laura took a deep breath, "not a single quote from Carmilla Karnstein."

"Laura, I told you," Perry said, "I am not--"

"I know what you're going to say," Laura said. "Perry, I know you had a relationship with Mattie."

"Who told you that?!" Perry snapped, standing with her hands on the desk. Laura didn't back down.

"That's not important. I'm not trying to blackmail you and I'm not going to tell anyone. But I want you to know that I'm sure you would never want anyone to assume that because of that, you don't deserve your position. Because you are a great editor, Perry. Everyone thinks so. So I think it's only fair," Laura slid the paper closer to her, "that you should look at my accomplishments, and judge me based on my work, and not dismiss it just because Mattie is the reason I got this chance."

Perry looked at Laura suspiciously, then looked down at the article. She started to skim it.

"This is a very interesting story," Perry conceded.

Laura smiled. "Thank you."

"You are making some clearly amateur mistakes."

Laura frowned.

"This was written by a very enthusiastic, young reporter, and needs some polishing, but there's something here," she finished, "but I'm not hiring you as a reporter, Laura, you're Mattie's assistant."

"Then don't keep me on payroll or anything," Laura insisted, "let me be...like, a freelancer. I'm just asking you to look at my articles and consider publishing them."

Perry bit her lip. "Write articles for MatCo and be Mattie's assistant?" She looked back down at Laura's article and started marking it with a red pen, "you'd need to be Supergirl to juggle that, but if you want to try, godspeed."

Laura grinned. "Well," she said, "watch me give it a shot."

She turned on her heel and walked out. She grabbed her phone. She was about to call her sister when a familiar name came first in her contacts and, well...Laura couldn't help herself.

_"Karnstein."_

"Carmilla? It's Laura Hollis."

 _"Oh, Laura Lane,"_ Laura could hear the sound of a chair being spun, _"to what do I owe the pleasure? Another article?"_

"Well, yes, this does have to do with another article," Laura said, "but not one about you. I sold an article to my editor! I'm going to get to write ones that aren't about you now!"

 _"Congratulations,"_ Carmilla said, obviously confused, _"but I'm a little confused as to why I'm the first person you call...?"_

"Because I want to celebrate," Laura answered, "and you clearly didn't believe me before when I said raincheck." She leaned against the wall and smiled. "So, how about that drink?"

On the other end of the line, Laura couldn't see it, but Carmilla smiled.

“You know what, Cupcake? I think I might like that.”


	8. What Happens in Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Carmilla takes Laura to the Silk Lounge, Styria's preeminent night club, a run in with Charlotte Bronte and a mysterious murder lead Laura and her friends to realize that there may be more to the publishing giant's business than she initially lets on.

* * *

 

Getting onto Carmilla’s schedule at all was a feat in and of itself; it was another thing entirely to plan an entire evening with her. Apparently, given how often Carmilla almost died in recent months, she had finally relented to letting her security team do their jobs. First came a vetting process, which Carmilla assured Laura ‘wouldn’t show any red flags, so it’s just a formality.’

Laura had asked Carmilla how she was so sure of that. Carmilla didn’t answer.

(Considering she’d broken into Carmilla’s building and had JP keep a working file on her, Laura let that particular conversation slide for the moment.)

Then came actually trying to _find_ a time when she was free, which took a lot more effort than Laura anticipated. _This_ meeting was already scheduled, and then there was _that_ business dinner, and of course there were board meetings and having to tour various facilities herself to make sure things were running smoothly…

“I’m starting to think she’s ghosting me,” Laura complained, holding her arms out as Ell attempted to patch a hole in her cape in front of the bedroom mirror. Ell shrugged.

“Laura, it’s not that hard to think she might be busy. She runs a billion dollar science and technology company-- _ow.”_ Ell stuck her finger in her mouth.

“Ell, are you sure you don’t want me to repair Laura’s uniform for her?” JP asked, watching Ell with concern. Ell shook her head.

“I need to learn if you’re ever not able to, Jeep.”

“I mean, I can learn how to patch my own costume too,” Laura pointed out.

“Yeah, but it was full of holes when I came over. If you’re too lazy to--”

Laura’s phone rang. She fumbled with it before putting it up to her ear.

“Hello?”

_“My meeting was cancelled tonight.”_

“Carmilla?”

Ell’s eyes widened. She mouthed ‘really?’ and Laura nodded.

_“Yeah, it’s me. Still up for that drink?”_

“Uh...sure, when?”

_“Look out your window.”_

Laura walked out of the bedroom mid Ell finishing a stitch. She threw off her cape. They were too high for Carmilla to see Laura, but Laura with her super vision could see Carmilla clear as day. She was waving up at the window.

“Carmilla is waiting for me!” Laura exclaimed. “With a freaking _limo!_ Holy Hufflepuff--”

_“Uh, Cupcake, you realize I’m still on the line?”_

“Right. Right. Okay, give me a second! How nice should I dress?”

_“Very nice.”_

“Okay give me like two minutes!”

She hung up and turned on JP and Ell. “Guys, _what do I wear?”_

Ell got up from where she had been kneeling. “Wait, you’re leaving now?”

“I know we were going to have sister night, Ell, but Carmilla’s schedule is so packed that who knows when she’ll be free again? And I promised her we would have a drink, and that was like a week ago--”

“Laura,” Ell interrupted, “it’s fine.” She smiled. “Go with your blue cocktail dress if it’s somewhere fancy.”

“Right!”

Laura used her super speed and appeared a split second later, hair up in a bun and fully dressed. “Are you sure you’re okay with me going?”

“I’m not going to ruin your chance to party with a billionaire. It’s not like we aren’t spending any time together. Go have fun! And make sure Carmilla doesn’t feel the need to become a supervillain.”

Laura saluted. “Just doing my duty for the people of Styria City!”

“Are you not leaving?” JP asked.

“I need to wait a minute,” Laura answered. “So I don’t leave too fast and make Carmilla suspicious. And…” Laura held up a finger. “...bye!”

She bolted out the door. Ell watched her leave and began gathering the sewing stuff from the bedroom.

“Thank you again for teaching me how to sew, Jeep,” she said, walking back out with the sewing kit. “Even if I still have a lot of practice to do…”

“Well, you may not have to for long,” JP answered. “I’ve been working on a prototype for a much more durable cape. Possibly even bulletproof, if I can find the proper materials.”

“Lucky for you you’re friends with a secret agent then.” Ell risked quickly bumping shoulders with him playfully. “I have all kinds of toys you can use, especially if it scores my sister something bulletproof.”

“You really are too kind, Ell,” JP said politely, and Ell couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“I could say the same thing about you.” She put the sewing kit away, walking to the kitchen. “You know, my night is free now. Want to see a movie? Or we could even get started on prototypes for Laura’s uniform.”

JP grabbed his hat from the kitchen table. “I would love to, but unfortunately I have to go back to MatCo. We’re upgrading our cataloguing system for our entire internet archive database. It’s very time consuming.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“But you can come if you want to!”

Ell shook her head. “I’m not going to tag along with you to work, JP. It’s really okay.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Hey, there are plenty of things a twenty something woman can get up to on a Friday night in a major city. Have a little faith.”

JP smiled. He bowed slightly, still holding his hat in hand. “Then have a good evening.”

Impulsively, Ell reached out, grabbing JP’s hat and putting it on his head for him. “And good evening to you, Mr. Armitage.”

JP pulled it off of his eyes, chuckling, and walked out the door.

Ell immediately frowned and pulled out her phone.

Sarah Jane seemed nice, but Kirsch wasn’t really a one-on-one friend, as nice as he was--and she was not in the mood to third wheel Kirsch and his girlfriend.

JP and Laura were obviously out.

LaFontaine was pulling an all nighter at the Summer Society for a particularly sensitive alien bacteria.

Which left one more person to call.

Ell cleared her throat and dialed the phone.

_“Danny Lawrence.”_

“Danny! Hi. It’s Ell.”

_“Hollis! Hey, what’s up? Got a case you want to kick my way? Need me to kick a case your way?”_

“Uh, no. I had plans that kind of fell through for tonight. And I was wondering…”

Her throat felt dry. Why did her throat suddenly feel so dry? She shouldn’t be nervous. She saved Danny’s life. Surely they were on friendly enough terms that this wasn’t weird.

_“Go on…?”_

“Maybehangoutwithme?” Ell finally managed to ask.

Danny sounded amused on the other end. _“I’m a little fuzzy on what exactly you said, but context leads me to believe you want to do something with me?”_

“Uh, yes. I mean, if you’re not busy. It’s a Friday night, so I’m sure you’ve already got plans--”

 _“Pretty much the opposite, actually,”_ she interrupted. _“I need to stay home with Maggie, so I’m kind of stuck.”_

“Oh. Well, maybe some other time?”

Danny didn’t answer at first. Finally, she asked, _“I mean...you could always come over here?”_

Ell blinked. “Here. You mean like...you want me to come over? To your apartment?”

_“We have plenty of room for one more. And you said your plans fell through. But if it isn’t appealing to hang out with a kid around I guess I understand--”_

“No, no, it’s fine! I’d love to come over. That’s really nice of you to invite me. I’ll be there.”

_“That’s great. So be there at like...seven thirty?”_

“Absolutely.”

_“Cool. See you Ell.”_

Danny hung up. Ell smiled at her phone. Then she frowned again.

This was her first time going over to Danny’s house; first impressions were important.

“Oh no, what am I going to wear, what should I bring, should I have food should I--”

***

Carmilla was leaning against the side of the limousine, waiting for Laura. When she saw her she raised an eyebrow.

“Cupcake. You look decent.”

“Gee, thanks?”

Carmilla gestured with her head toward the limo. “Get in and we’ll head out.”

Laura opened the door and slid into the back. Carmilla got in next to her.

“I didn’t realize it’d be this much of a production just to grab drinks,” Laura remarked.

“Yeah, well, considering I had at least two direct attempts on my life lately, my security team has gotten a bit overbearing.”

She carefully crossed one leg over the other, raising her chin slightly. “You can start driving.”

The limousine started moving, and Carmilla pressed a button to bring up a glass divider between them and the driver.

“Where are we going?” Laura asked.

“The Silk Lounge.”

“The _Silk Lounge?”_

Carmilla nodded. “You've heard of it then.”

“Of course I've heard of it. Silk is only the most exclusive club in Styria City! Are you sure they'll let me in?”

Carmilla shrugged. “If you're with me? They'd be stupid not to.”

Laura nodded. They drove in silence for awhile before Carmilla added:

“So I, uh, brought something for you.”

 _“Besides_ an invite to the swankiest nightclub in the city?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla answered, not catching on to Laura's joking tone. She reached into her clutch and pulled out a small rectangle wrapped in gold.

_“Chocolate?”_

Carmilla nodded. “Specifically, _Amadei Porcelana--”_

Laura grabbed it, unwrapped it, and took a huge bite. She hummed appreciably at the taste. Laura swallowed.

“That was _really good_ chocolate.”

Carmilla looked mildly horrified and Laura asked, “what's wrong?”

“You...just ate it all in one bite…”

“And it was _great.”_

“A bar of pure _Amadei Porcelana_ and you just scarfed it down. You realize that was the _most expensive chocolate in the world?”_

Laura's eyes widened. “It was?”

“Twenty dollars a bar.”

“ _Twenty dollars a bar?”_

Carmilla nodded seriously. Laura stared at the crumpled wrapper in her hands.

“I...well it _was_ good. What made it so expensive?”

“It’s made using a translucent white cocoa bean from the _criollo_ family, which is highly susceptible to disease and produces lower yields. Most of them have been replaced by disease resistant hybrids. Genetically pure strains of _criollo_ are only grown on a few small plantations in _Venezuela_.”

Laura didn't say anything.

“Uh, what?”

“I can't believe it,” Laura breathed. “Carmilla Karnstein is a _nerd.”_

Carmilla started to turn red. “I am not a nerd because I have hobbies. Anyone would spend exorbitant amounts of money on expensive chocolates if they could afford it.”

“I consider chocolate a _food group,_ and I still couldn't tell you what's in it. Let alone what _family of beans_ it came from.”

Laura snorted. Carmilla raised an eyebrow. She stared straight ahead, crossing her arms, until Laura felt bad.

“Thank you for the chocolate,” she said. “I'm sorry I didn't, um, savor it the way I should have.”

“...It's fine,” Carmilla answered. “It was meant to be a...gift...anyway. Which means you're free to eat it as fast as you want.”

“I feel bad not having a gift for you.”

“Well, you're the gift.”

Laura's eyes widened and Carmilla backtracked hastily. “I mean--your invitation. I usually just go by myself. So this--it was nice.”

They didn't say anything else to each other for the remainder of the ride. Laura felt self conscious; it hit her that there she was, really about to spend quality time with _Carmilla._ Before it had been business. Now she didn't have that to fall back on. The limo finally pulled up next to a building with a neon sign that said _Silk_ in cursive lettering.

“Okay,” the driver opened her door and helped her out of the limo. “You ready, Cupcake?”

It was Carmilla that held her hand out to Laura. Behind the door of that building was the world of the richest, most powerful people in Styria. Suddenly it felt a lot less like ‘getting a drink’ and more like going undercover. Like she was James Bond or something.

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand. “Born ready.”

***

Danny was waiting for Ell outside her building when she finally showed up. When she saw Ell she smiled, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

“Well, you look nice,” Danny said, pushing off the side of the building and walking forward. “You always dress like that when you’re not expecting to go out?”

Ell looked down at herself. “Oh, this dress? Uh...well, I was going to go out with Laura. I didn’t think to change out of it.”

(She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt before she called Danny.)

She held up a bottle. “I brought wine?”

“You did? Nice! Come on, I'll walk you up.”

Ell relaxed and handed the bottle to her. “You're being very gentlemanly,” she remarked. “I've had _boyfriends_ that never thought to walk me to the door.”

“Well, maybe you should try a girlfriend then,” she answered, pressing the button for the elevator.

Danny's eyes widened when she said it. Ell didn't know how to respond, so she didn't, waiting awkwardly side by side for the elevator. When it finally opened, they stepped inside.

“...Hey, I didn't mean to…I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?”

Ell cleared her throat. “What? That? No. It was a joke.”

“Because I didn't mean for that to come off as flirting. I generally make it a rule not to hit on straight girls.”

“Danny, really, it's fine.” Ell looked at her and smiled. “I kind of walked right into that one.”

She chuckled a little. The elevator opened and Ell bit her lip. Danny hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans.

“I was actually kind of surprised you called,” Danny admitted.

“Why? Is that weird?”

“I guess I just didn't realize we were close enough friends.”

“Oh--”

“It was a pleasant surprise though, obviously.”

Ell smiled softly as she rummaged for keys to the apartment. “Danny, you're pretty much the coolest person I've ever met. Of _course_ we're friends.”

“Not ‘of course’. I could have not liked you.”

Ell stuck her tongue out at her.

“Real mature,” Danny said. “And on that note, welcome to Casa de Lawrence.”

She unlocked the door and Ell peered inside. It was a tiny apartment, with light green walls. Danny walked inside, taking off her jacket and putting it on a copper coat rack.

"Are you going to come in?"

Ell did. There was a kitchen table right when she walked in the door, and Ell placed the bottle on it.

"This is a...nice place?"

Danny smiled back at her. "You can say it's tiny," Danny answered. "It's okay."

"I wouldn't call it tiny. I'd call it, um...cozy."

"Oh, cozy, huh?"

Ell nodded decisively. "It is cozy. There's lot of... wood."

“My dad taught me woodwork. I made a lot of the furniture myself.”

“That's great! Very rustic.”

"Well, I appreciate the spin,” Danny answered. “I'm going to go check on Maggie. Feel free to look around.”

She walked out and Ell took Danny up on her offer. There was a small table next to the door with an assortment of picture frames; Ell looked at them. There were a few of Danny with Maggie; one of Danny with an older man and woman she assumed were her parents; and one Ell couldn't help but pick up.

“...That was when I graduated academy.”

Ell startled and turned around. Maggie was watching behind Danny shyly. Danny walked up to her.

“Top of my class, if you were wondering,” she added.

“I was more wondering why you would cut your hair,” Ell answered, putting the photo down. “You had _gorgeous_ hair. I'm so jealous of red hair Danny.”

“What, brunette Danny doesn't do it for you?”

“Honestly? Not nearly as much as redhead Danny. Hell, _I’d_ date you if you were a redhead.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. Ell laughed. “See? We can both joke.”

“Ha, yeah,” Danny rubbed the back of her neck. “Mags, you want to get dinner set up?”

“Sure!”

“So, what’s dinner in the Lawrence house?”

“Ramen,” Maggie stated. She grabbed a pot on the stove and placed it in the center of the table. She took the lid off, letting steam fill the air. Ell took a sniff.

“Wow. That’s a lot of ramen.”

“Of course it’s not _just_ ramen,” Danny insisted. She went to the cabinets and started pulling things out. “I have looked up a _lot_ of ‘hack your ramen’ recipes. We have sriracha, kimchi, bacon, smoked oysters in a can if that’s your thing...ooooh, if you add a little coconut milk you can make it like, a curry thing.”

Ell sat down. “I’ll, um...maybe just stick to the plain noodles for now and see where it goes.”

“Suit yourself,” Danny answered, shrugging. She poured soy sauce into her bowl, sat down, and started eating. Maggie followed her lead.

“It's really good,” she mumbled.

Ell grabbed her bottle. “Wine, Danny?”

She grinned. “Don't mind if I do.”

***

Even before Laura stepped inside she was surprised. She expected clubs to have pulsing bass, the smell of sweat, and for her eyes to be assassinated with neon and strobe lights. Instead, her ears picked up the sound of jazz music. When Carmilla led her in, everything was dimly lit and filled with the laughter and soft murmurs of patrons sipping cocktails.

“This is a nice place,” Laura said. “I feel a little out of place around all these uber rich people though.”

“Don't worry Cupcake, I'll walk you through it.”

Laura followed her. They sat down at an L-shaped bar, and Laura ran her hand across the mahogany bar top, admiring the way the light lit up the liquor bottles. “So, is there like, a VIP area or something?”

“This entire _club_ is basically a VIP area,” Carmilla replied. “You are going to love this place. Hey, bartender? Over here.”

Carmilla snapped her fingers. A guy wearing a black polo came to take their order.

“They have this delicious chocolate martini. You up for it?”

“Uh, _yes.”_

“Two of that,” Carmilla said to the waiter. “And surprise us with an appetiser; something light. We want to head to the dance floor after.”

“We do?” Laura asked when the waiter left. Carmilla shrugged.

“Sure. Why not?”

“I'm not much of a dancer.”

“Like I said before: I can walk you through it.”

Carmilla leaned back in her seat, resting her chin against her hand to observe the club with a critical eye. Laura looked around her too.

“Oh my God I think I see a senator over there. Oh my God I think there's an oscar winning actress up there. Is anyone here besides me just a normal person?”

“Uh, I don't know how accurate your definition of ‘normal' is if you fit into it.”

“Haha,” Laura said. “But seriously oh my God I think I see an Olympic gold medalist at the bar. Do you know them?”

“I don't talk to anyone. I come here to relax and drink. Not socialize.”

Laura raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Are they mutually exclusive?”

“For me.”

The waiter returned. He put a bowl of pita chips and hummus down and then handed them both their martinis. Carmilla raised her glass.

“I'm not coming on too strong, am I?”

“What? No, of course not. I mean, I know this isn't a _date.”_

Carmilla paused. She opened her mouth a little, then bit her lip gently.

“...A toast then,” Carmilla said. “To new friends.”

“And new experiences,” Laura agreed, very, _very_ lightly clinking glasses and drinking her martini. “And oh my God, this is _delicious.”_

Carmilla smiled slightly. “Glad to hear I still have good taste--”

“Oh my God, Carmilla Karnstein?”

Carmilla froze for a moment, then turned to the voice. “Charlotte?”

A young woman approached the table, smiling, cocktail in hand. Laura recognized her instantly.

“Oh my God you’re one of the _Bronte sisters.”_

“...First time here for her Carmilla, huh?”

“Yeah, seeing how the other half lives,” Carmilla joked. “Been awhile, Charlotte.”

“I know, and that is just dreadful. Especially after that whole business with your brother..Emily and I just felt awful for you.”

Carmilla smiled. “That's nice to hear. And how is she?”

“You know, BronTech Industries has been doing well. She tells me they're on the verge of some sort of breakthrough with some nanobot something or other? I've always been more concerned with the literary side of our income. I was a little hesitant to leave her at first, but...she’s doing well.”

“I love your books,” Laura blurted out. “You and your sister. It's just--it's really cool to meet you.”

“Well, that's very kind,” Charlotte said. She shook Laura's hand. “It's nice to meet you…?”

“Laura. Hollis.”

“Laura Hollis.”

“Charlotte, what are you doing in Styria?”

“Working on possibly opening another branch of Bronte Sisters Publishing. I'd love to discuss it more with you some other time? I would love to catch up.”

“Same here. I'll let you know.”

“You know, if you’d like, I’ve been holding some of my events in Styria now,” she added. She looked at Laura. “You’re free to bring your friend. I’ll put you on the list so you’ll know where they are. In fact--here.”

She handed Carmilla a folded up card. She grabbed it and slipped it into her purse.

“Busy schedule, running a company and everything, unfortunately. But like I said. I’ll let you know. And I'm sure Theo will be there to send my regards.”

“Of course--well, I need to run. But I’ll tell Emily you said hello. Bye!”

She waved at them again and strode off.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re actually friends with the Bronte sis--”

“God, do I _hate_ that bitch.”

Laura’s jaw dropped. “Wait, you hate her? But she seemed so nice!”

“Oh please,” Carmilla scoffed. “We went to boarding school together. Never liked her. We were only friends because I worked with her sister.”

“You worked at BronTech?”

“We had a startup. She had a brilliant idea for curing cancer and I thought it’d be cool to work with very, very tiny robots.” She shrugged. “Never was that serious. I quit the project when I took over for Will and…” She shrugged. “Haven’t spoken since.”

“Too bad.”

“Hardly. I mean their _books?_ It’s all gimmick. ‘Oh look at us, we have the same name as the Bronte sisters! Look, we wrote a modern day version of Jane Eyre! Isn’t it _cute?’_ Blech.”

“So that’s why you hate her.”

“Among...other reasons.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Such as…?”

Carmilla sighed and steepled her fingers. “Alien related reasons, let’s just say.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Oh, I get it. They liked aliens and you didn’t?”

Carmilla was taken aback. “Is that really what you think?”

“All I’m saying is--”

“You think that I’m so--so prejudiced that I would hate her for liking aliens? You really understand nothing about me, do you?”

Laura held up her hands. “I--okay, I’m sorry. I am, okay?”

Carmilla’s jaw twitched, and she took a sip of her martini. “...Well I’m sorry,” Carmilla answered. “I just would not like that being spread around to your friends when my reasons are almost entirely the opposite.”

“I’m not going to tell my--wait,” Laura leaned in a little. “They _hate_ aliens? I’ve never heard of them saying a single bad word.”

“Yeah, well, Charlotte is a little different behind closed doors.” Carmilla leaned back in her seat and grumbled. “If she really thinks I would ever attend one of her sadistic ‘events’...not in a million years.”

“What goes on in them…?” Laura answered warily, fully aware that the conversation might be about to go in a very uncomfortable direction.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be good to talk about it.”

“Carmilla, you cannot know about something awful happening and then refuse to tell me what it is. If she’s doing something illegal, I can stop it.”

She tilted her head. “ _You_ can stop it?”

“Well--well my sister could maybe.”

“No one can. The Brontes have too many friends in high places. Look,” she stood up. “If I tell you, then you will do something stupid. And I am growing to expect seeing that annoyed, bunched up face anyway. So how about instead you try to relax?” She held out her hand. “I promised you a good time tonight and this song is a good one to dance to.”

Laura gently took Carmilla's hand. She let Carmilla lead her off--but not before using her x-ray vision to find out exactly what was on that card.

***

“Alright, alright, my turn. Never have I ever…” Danny’s mouth quirked to the side. “Been a fan of eighties music.”

“How could you not like the 80s?!” Ell exclaimed, taking a sip of her wine. “Never have _I_ ever met someone that _doesn't_ like the 80s.”

“I never said I didn't like 80s music, I just said I wasn't a fan.”

They were both sprawled out on opposite ends of Danny's couch, wine glasses in hand. Ell sat up.

“You have no idea who you’re talking to,” Ell insisted. “I was named after an 80s song!”

“I thought you were named after your mom?” Danny pointed out.

“Well, yeah, but it was my dad’s idea. How can you _not_ like eighties music? Guns and Roses? ‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?’ _Michael Jackson?_ Actually,” Ell pulled out her phone. “Hold on, I need to show you a video.”

“Uh, Ell, you don’t need to--”

“Just _one_ song. Please?”

“...Okay, one song.”

Ell grinned. She held her phone close to her face, pausing to think of a good song. “Ooooh, this is the perfect one. Okay,” she typed quickly into her phone. “Here you go.”

She pressed play and showed Danny the screen. Danny groaned.

“ _Never Gonna Give You Up?_ Really?”

Ell started laughing. “Came out in the eighties!”

Danny started laughing too, and shoved Ell’s shoulder playfully. Ell shoved her back and ended up falling over, head landing in Danny’s lap.

They both stopped laughing. Ell smiled up at her sheepishly.

“...So tonight was fun,” Danny said.

“Yeah, definitely.” Ell rested her hands on her stomach. “We should do it more often.”

“Sure--”

“Danny?”

Ell sat up so quickly she hit the underside of Danny’s chin. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Danny answered, rubbing her chin and twisting her head around. “What’s up, Mags? You should be in bed.”

“I had a nightmare.”

Danny’s gaze softened. She opened her arms. “Come here,” she said.

She gave Maggie a hug and then kissed her temple. “You need anything?”

“Can I stay up a little longer?”

“You have to try and sleep, bud.”

Maggie pouted. Danny sighed.

“If you want, you can play your guitar for a little bit.”

Maggie smiled uneasily. Danny ruffled her hair affectionately before Maggie went back to her room.

“...She likes music,” Danny said. “You know I played banjo for awhile? I was in a folk band. We were the Band of Banjos.” She laughed and shook her head. “I was _weird.”_

“She has nightmares, huh?” Ell asked softly. Danny swallowed.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Because Laura was the same way when she came to live with my family,” Ell added. “I know it’s hard. You never know what to do.”

“Her parents died?”

Ell looked down at her glass. “In a fire,” she answered. “She was at school. Laura was Maggie’s age, actually.”

“Wow, that’s horrible. I assumed she lived with you guys since she was a baby. She always seemed so...I don’t know, I just never thought she went through something like that.”

“My sister is the strongest person I know,” Ell stated. “I’m sure Maggie is strong too, for going through this.”

Danny sighed. “She is. I’m really proud of her.” She stretched out, resting her arm on the back of the couch. Ell could hear Maggie start to play her guitar. “I took a pretty big pay cut to move here because I wanted to get her out of Gotham. I’d do anything for that kid. She’s been through so much I feel like I can’t do enough to make it better, you know?”

 

Ell felt a tugging at her heart to hear Danny say it, the feeling suddenly hitting her that in that moment she felt like they were kindred spirits. But she felt something else--a warm feeling that was spreading across her chest that made her smile. She felt so bad for Danny. She wished she could do something to make her feel better. Ell reached out and put a hand over hers.

“Danny, I know Maggie loves you--Supergirl and I talked to her about you when you went missing,” she nodded. “She definitely thinks you’re doing enough.”

They were so close together that Ell almost felt the urge to kiss her.

And as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Ell’s eyes widened. Danny looked like she was about to say something when Ell’s phone rang.

“...Sorry.”

She grabbed the phone, retreating from Danny. “Hello,” Ell swallowed when her voice cracked. “Hello, Ell Hollis speaking.”

_“SOMETHING NEFARIOUS IS HAPPENING AND IT INVOLVES CHARLOTTE BRONTE.”_

“I thought you already read _Jane Eyre?”_

_“No! The modern day author Charlotte Bronte!”_

“Uh, like the publishing lady?”

_“Mm-hm. Carmilla is being super sketchy about her and I need you to come with me to crash one of her events.”_

Ell’s brow furrowed. “Um...I am only like half following you, so how about I just go home and wait for you? Sorry Danny,” Ell pulled the phone away from her ear. “I think Laura needs me to go. Something about nefariousness and Charlotte Bronte…?”

Danny started to stand. “Do you need me to walk you out--”

“No!” Ell squeaked. She put her hands over her mouth. “I mean, it’s fine. I’ll just go. It’s getting late anyway. Laura? I’ll be at your house when you get back and we can figure this out.”

She hung up.

Just looking at Danny was making Ell’s stomach do flip flops. She hated it. Why couldn’t she just feel normal talking to her friend? She had one stupid thought when she was borderline tipsy on wine. Intrusive thoughts were perfectly normal. They didn’t _mean_ anything.

Danny grabbed Ell’s hand and pulled her up from the couch. Ell swallowed a lump in her throat at the feeling of Danny’s hand holding her own.

“Well, night Ells. Please be safe, okay? Text me when you get back home.”

“Will do, pal.”

Danny looked slightly confused and Ell smiled, making a beeline for the door. As soon as she got in the elevator, she groaned.

“Pal? _Pal?_ What am I _doing?”_

She hit her head against the back wall of the elevator.

***

Carmilla kept Laura out until two in the morning, and when she finally stumbled back into her house, Ell had already fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her. Laura took pity on her sister and decided to move their strategy meeting to their office at MatCo.

“Formal attire, and it’s going to be tonight,” Laura said, pacing back and forth. “And we need to find a way to get in there.”

“Well, if this might have something to do with aliens, perhaps the Summer Society would have an interest in helping...Ell?”

Kirsch was leaning against the wall, and looked at Ell. She was sitting in an office chair, head slumped over. “Hey, Ell!”

“WHA--oh. Um, Laura don’t do anything stupid?”

“Are you okay, Ell?” JP asked.

Ell blinked. “I--um, yeah,” she rubbed her head. “I just had a little trouble sleeping. I was...thinking...about stuff. Kept me up. But it’s not a big deal.”

Laura stared at Ell strangely and then shrugged. “Can you get us into Charlotte Bronte’s party?”

“How should I know? But if she was up to something the Summer Society cared about, I think we would have had a file on her already--”

“You don’t, I’m checking right now,” JP answered, tapping his fingers across an iPad.

“Do you know where this party is?” Ell asked. Laura shook her head.

“The ink got smudged when Carmilla crumpled it up and threw it in her purse.”

“Well, what do we even know about this Bronte chick?” Kirsch asked.

“English novelist and poet,” JP read off his screen. “Eldest of the Bronte siblings, born in Thornton in the year--oh. My apologies, that seems to be the wrong one. One moment...here. Charlotte Bronte is the CEO and co-founder of Bronte Sisters Publishing House, which is most known for its dedication to publishing female authors. Miss Bronte herself became a best selling author of a modern day adaptation of her namesake’s _Jane Eyre_ in the form of the young adult novel, paranormal romance novel, _Jane Eyrewolf._

“Her sister Emily Bronte also secured a spot with her own modern day retelling of _Wuthering Heights,_ but stepped down from the company in favor of dedicating her time to her own medical technology company BronTech--”

“Okay, Okay, but is there anything concerning _aliens,”_ Laura insisted. “I already know the other stuff.”

JP shook his head. “I'm afraid not.”

“The Summer Society isn't wasting a massive amount of resources based off a card and a weird conversation you had, Laura.”

“Well, we have to do _something.”_

“Can we go?” Kirsch asked. “Because SJ is getting some work done so I've got nothing better to do.”

“How are we getting in? From the sound of it, this is invite only.” JP asked. “And we don’t even know where it is, just _when.”_

Ell looked at Laura. “You know what you need to do, right?”

“What?”

“You need to get Carmilla to take you.”

“Ell, I can’t do that!”

“Why not? She showed up and whisked you away in a limo to fancy night clubs, she can’t get you into a masquerade party?”

“Wait, you went on a date with her? Bro, are you nuts?”

“It wasn't a _date,_ I said ‘hey we should have a drink’ and next thing I know there's _criollo_ beans and smooth jazz and a limo--”

“Laura, if you don't mind my saying so, you're being rather confusing.”

“--and she didn't want to go to their party anyway!” Laura finished.

“Well, we can't crash a party if we don't know where it is,” Ell answered. “Our hands are kind of tied--”

Ell's phone rang. She answered it.

“Hollis.”

_“Ells. Hey. You have some free time?”_

“For what…?”

_“Well, how do you feel about seeing a dead body? I'll be at the bar.”_

Ell's eyes widened. She thanked her and hung up.

“Ell, did she just say…?”

Ell looked at the others. “Guys, I think our hands have just been untied.”

***

Danny was outside the bar, talking to what looked like a reptilian.

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Cirax,” Danny said once Laura and Ell were in earshot, “we're going to do everything we can to figure what happened here.”

She was rapidly licking her eyeballs, presumably to make them wet since she was incapable of crying.

“When can I take him home?” She asked.

“I'll let you know as soon as you can. Are you going to be okay? I know some alien refugee shelters that'll have room for you and the kids--”

She stopped when she spotted Ell and Laura walking towards them.

“Ell, Supergirl. This is Mrs. Cirax. We brought her down to identify her husband's body.”

Laura's jaw dropped. “Oh my God. I'm so sorry.”

“What was the cause?” Ell asked Danny.

“Not sure yet. Apparently he just collapsed. I was waiting for you before I did a more thorough examination.”

She looked back at Mrs. Cirax. “Unfortunately, medical examiners are still trying to catch up to alien physiology, but my friend Ell is the foremost in her field.” She smiled at her. “I have no doubt she'll be able to get to the bottom of this.”

Ell swallowed and looked away from Danny. “Right,” she said. Ell cleared her throat. “I’ll do my best.”

Laura put her hand on the alien’s shoulder. “Can you stay here while we look?” She asked. “We might have some questions for you after we’re done.”

She nodded silently. Laura hugged her quickly. “I’m really sorry this has happened, but we’ll figure it out.”

“I feel better with you here,” she answered. “We have two children and they absolutely love you.”

Laura hugged a little tighter before pulling away. She looked at Danny and Ell. “Let’s go.”

Danny opened the door to the bar and they stepped inside. The other patrons had cleared out, all except for Sam, who stayed behind the bar, gazing stoically at the body lying in the middle of the floor.

“Zan Cirax,” Danny explained. “From the planet Zoreest. Sam called as soon as he collapsed but by the time help came…” She trailed off. “I got called and now here we are.”

Laura walked over to Sam. “What happened to him?”

“I don't know,” she answered. “He came in, ordered a gin and walked into the bathroom. Stumbled out after a few minutes. I asked him, ‘Zan, you want that drink or did you already take care of that before you got here? You look shit faced.’ He stared at me for a second and then,” she gestured toward the body.

“Did you examine him?” Ell asked, kneeling down by Zan’s body and trying not to shiver staring at his wide open, cold eyes.

Danny squatted next to her like a catcher. “I wanted to wait for you,” Danny said.

Out of curiosity, Laura turned away from Sam, using her x-ray vision. “ _Whoa.”_

“Wait, what?” Danny asked. “What is ‘whoa' supposed to mean, exactly?”

“Ell, you need to take off his shirt.”

Ell listened. She gently unbuttoned the flannel shirt he was wearing and gasped.

“That is…”

“ _Insane,”_ Danny finished. Ell swallowed.

“Hematoma caused by contusions,” Ell said, “across the torso, localized mainly around the rib cage.”

“They're broken,” Laura added. “I can see.”

“Most likely cause of death, if I had to guess, is massive internal bleeding due to severe bruising. And, given the color, it had to have been fairly recent.”

“That sounds like a long winded way of saying someone beat him up,” Laura suggested.

“More than that,” Danny stood up. “Someone beat the absolute _shit_ out of this guy.”

“No more than twenty-four hours ago,” Ell added.

“Maybe--”

“Are we looking at a hate crime?” Danny interrupted, looking at Ell. “He can't pass for human, so he's definitely a target.”

“Certainly possible,” Ell answered. “But look at how thick his scale plates are. To be able to hit him hard enough to do this kind of damage...well, that would take a lot of strength, even with a weapon.”

“His knuckles look like they have some bruising too,” Danny added. “Whoever attacked him, Zan fought back hard.”

Laura looked between Ell back and forth like she was watching a ping pong match.

“So, if human, we’re probably looking for a man--”

“--Using a blunt instrument--”

“Actually, not necessarily, now that I think about it. These bruises could have been from a fist. It’s definitely not the right shape for a bat or a crowbar.”

“Is there anything the superhero can help with, or do you guys have it covered…?” Laura said dryly, raising her hand. Danny looked at her.

“Uh--Supergirl, thank you,” Danny said politely. “Your x-ray vision was really helpful. I’m going to go talk to Sam, see if there isn’t anything else she can think of that might be useful.”

Danny walked away and Laura watched her. Ell backed away from the body, face ashen.

“I--I’m going to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

She walked away stiffly. Laura tried to tune out her hearing--obviously Ell in the bathroom was not something she _wanted_ to hear--but she couldn't ignore the water turning on and the sound of crying.

“Ell…?”

Laura followed her. Ell was splashing her face with water as she cried.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Laura repeated. “What's wrong?”

She put an arm around her.

“I--I just--I've never--his _wife_ is outside, Laura. I've performed autopsies before but they were on murderers and drug dealers and all these horrible aliens but this time he was just--he didn't _do_ anything.”

She took a shaky breath. Laura put an arm around her and started to tear up herself. She took a deep breath; she was Supergirl. She had to be strong when she had that uniform on.

“It'll be okay,” Laura said softly. Ell nodded. Danny opened the door. Laura didn't care how it looked; her sister was crying, and that was all that mattered.

“Sam doesn't have much to add,” Danny said, looking at them strangely. “Everything okay here…?”

“She just-- _we_ just,” Laura cleared her throat, “got a little emotional. We've never dealt with…” She trailed off. Danny's gaze softened.

“Yeah. Yeah, it gets hard.” She crossed her arms. “I knew Zan and Zynpor--his wife--pretty well. They were expecting a little boy to hatch soon.” She took a deep breath. “Even brought the egg in and held it up to a flashlight to show everyone.”

Ell choked back another sob and Laura rubbed her back.

“It gets worse before you start feeling better about it,” Danny admitted. “But you learn to wait until the job is over. Supergirl, do you want to maybe...go back outside and talk to Mrs. Cirax?”

Laura nodded. “I'll--sure. Ell, are you going to be…?”

“She needs someone more than I do.”

Laura gave Ell one more friendly pat on the shoulder and left the bathroom.

“You and Supergirl seem close,” Danny stated.

“We're good friends,” Ell said, sniffling. Danny put an arm around her.

“Anything I can do?”

“Figure out who the bastard was that did this to him, for starters.”

She pushed Danny aside and walked out.

***

“That doesn't sound like my Zan,” Zynpor said, asking her head. “He was peaceful. We escaped our planet because he was going to be forced to join the military.”

“I believe you, Mrs. Cirax. We don't think he started the fight that killed him.”

Laura gave her the hood so she could blow her nose. “Can you think of anything he might have said? Anyone who may have threatened him?”

“Everyone loved Zan. Of course we got the occasional dirty looks, but no one who seemed particularly obsessed with him.”

“And he didn't act unusual? At all?”

“No! If anything he was happy. He'd finally found a job. He was so proud of himself…” She started to become choked up again. “I just can't...can't...believe this happened.”

“Job…?”

“At Bronte Sisters Publishing. In the mail room, I believe? They paid him a very nice salary.”

Laura's eyes widened. Ell walked out, Danny behind her.

“Thank you again,” Laura said. “Ell, Danny and I are going to keep working on it.”

She looked at Ell. “You're going to find out what happened to my Zan?”

Ell swallowed. “I give you my word.”

Danny put a hand on her shoulder. “Did you want the number of that shelter?”

Mrs. Cirax shook her head. “No. We have friends...it might be a bit of a struggle, but I’d rather them stay with people we know.”

“Okay. I called someone from the funeral home that’s...sympathetic. He’ll make sure you get the arrangements for him you want, okay?”

She hugged Danny. Danny patted her on the back a few times soothingly.

“Supergirl, Agent Hollis, let's get to work.”

“He'd just started working for Charlotte Bronte in the ‘mail room,’” Laura whispered to Danny.

“I hear you,” she whispered back. “We'll start there.”

Laura nodded. She looked back at the bar--the door was open slightly, and through it she could see Sam, still staring at Zan with a grim expression Laura couldn't quite place.

***

“No, absolutely _not,”_ Carmilla snapped.

Laura crossed her arms. “Well why _not?”_

Carmilla grabbed her bowl of chocolates and pulled it closer to her.

“Because I want nothing to do with what she is doing. How the Hell did you find out I'm invited anyway? I wasn't exactly advertising it.”

Laura thought about admitting that ‘Laura' told her, but that might have made Carmilla a little too angry. Being mad at Supergirl, Laura could handle. Hating Laura Hollis, that wasn’t something Laura wanted to risk.

Luckily, Ell was with her, and she managed to cover.

“Charlotte Bronte’s parties only attract the wealthiest and most influential people in the city,” Ell said. “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out you might have been given the offer.”

“And this had nothing to do with your sister?”

“Who, Laura? She came home hammered. She could barely remember a word of what you said. Thanks for that, by the way.”

(Which was a total lie, but in Laura’s defense, she _did_ drink enough that, had she been human, she probably would have been hammered. Those chocolate drinks were delicious.)

Carmilla frowned deeply. “Well, I’m not going to that party.”

“Then at least tell us what she’s doing!” Laura insisted.

“Yeah, that’s not possible either,” Carmilla answered.

“Please enlighten me as to why, if you’re _so misunderstood,_ you do not want to help us, Miss Karnstein.”

Carmilla got up from her desk. She walked out and stood in front of Laura. Casually, she pulled out her wallet and held up a dollar bill.

“Supergirl, do you know what this is?”

Laura wrinkled her nose. “It’s a dollar bill.”

“Agree with that, Cinnabon?”

Ell clenched her jaw and Carmilla continued.

“How many of these do you think it costs,” she said, “to pay employees, overhead costs, building repairs, fill purchase orders, and pay insurance, among other expenses? Just take a guess.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “I don’t know,” she answered, trying to hasten it along.

“How about you, Agent Hollis? Ballpark it.”

“I am _not_ in the mood, Carmilla--”

“Well I’m not in the mood to explain it to you,” Carmilla snapped. “But fine, I’ll tell you. It costs millions--no, actually, _billions_ of dollars. That's money that, especially right now, I do not have. So when I need more money, where do you think I get it? _Investors._ Who got the investors in the first place? Well?”

It clicked for Laura first. “Will,” she said. “Your investors were all people that worked with your brother.”

“And give the Mind of Steel a hand,” Carmilla finished, crumpled her dollar bill in her hand. “My investors, as you can imagine, aren't exactly waving pro alien flags. So until I can _afford_ to get rid of them, I have a line to toe. Can't risk it.”

“An innocent person _died,_ Carmilla! He had a family!” Ell stood next to Laura and poked Carmilla in the chest. “This is bigger than some company! As a citizen of this city, if you know about something illegal, you have an _obligation--”_

Carmilla stood suddenly, palms making a dull _thud_ against the desk. “Obligation? You know _nothing_ of obligation. I am surrounded by it. Every minute of every damn day,” she went back to sit behind her desk. “It's like an anchor, impossible to escape, drowning--” Carmilla took a deep breath. “You know what? I don't need to explain myself. Get out of my office. I have a meeting to prepare for.”

Laura and Ell walked out of the office. Theo was waiting, leg crossed over the other.

“Supergirl, Miss Hollis,” Theo smiled at them. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Mr. Straka,” Laura said curtly.

“I assume you will be supporting my campaign for mayor?”

“I'd rather have _Darkseid,”_ she snapped.

“Pity.” Theo flashed a huge grin. “I'm going to make Styria great again.”

“More like make Styria xenophobic again,” Ell grumbled. “Come on Supergirl, let's go.”

They left the room. Before they stepped in the elevator, Laura stopped suddenly.

“What?”

“...Ell, Carmilla mentioned Theo would ‘send my regards.’”

Ell looked back. “He's going to be there.”

“Maybe he's our ticket inside.”

“But how? He's not going to want to take us.”

“Well, not _me…”_

“What is that--” Ell took in Laura's pointed look. “Oh no. No no no no no no--”

“But Ell, you said he's hit on you before--”

“--no no _no_ no no no _no--”_

“And he has such a big ego it won't be that hard--

“--no no no _no_ no no no _no--_ ”

“It's not like you'll need to sleep with him or anything!”

“-- _no no no NO NO.”_ Ell ran out of breath. When she regained it she hissed, “if it's not a big deal, why don't _you_ do it as Laura Hollis?”

Laura put her hands on her hips. “Because _I_ am a lesbian, whereas _you_ are straight.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to _Douchey McMoneybags!”_ She hissed.

“Yeah, but you've been attracted to men! It's easier for you to fake it!”

Ell looked like she was about to protest when Laura added, “Ell, remember that this is for Zan.”

She paused. “...You better remember this next time you won't go to Saladworks with me.”

Laura wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ell rolled her shoulders back. She looked down and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. She marched back down the hallway, where Theo was still waiting.

“Miss Hollis?”

“Theo. Hello. I, um…” Ell swallowed down her disgust. “I wanted to apologize for my comment before. It was very rude. Part of my job involves being on good terms with Supergirl, you know, so I couldn't really…”

“Well, thanks for that. I imagine having to play babysitter for an alien gets annoying.”

“Oh, _extremely._ Between Supergirl and my _sister_ , I just want to rip my hair out.”

Theo raised an eyebrow. He shifted over so Ell had room to sit. “You shouldn't touch a single hair on that brilliant head.”

“So far I haven't.” Ell sighed dramatically. “I took this line of work to save _people_ from _aliens,_ not the other way around.”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, it's pretty ridiculous, isn't it? I almost get _killed_ by one of those monsters, and my wounds are barely healed before Mayor Cochrane decides we need to _protect_ them.”

“It's insulting,” Theo agreed.

“Absolutely. And I've dedicated my _life_ to this--you know I haven't even been on a date in two years? This is the closest I've been to a man in quite awhile.”

Ell found if she kept talking, if she refused to dwell on the fact that Theo was practically _leering_ at her, then she was okay. Theo turned his body toward her.

“We can be even closer, if you want,” he drawled, leaning in closer. Ell started to get unpleasant goosebumps.

“Well, you have to take me out first,” she replied coyly. “I'm, uh, no cheap date. Word is according to a few confidential sources, that Charlotte Bronte is throwing quite the party.”

Theo’s brow furrowed. Ell realised she'd overplayed her hand.

“Sure,” he said. “I'd love some arm candy to make everyone jealous with.”

“Great--”

“Of course, no phones or anything else you can use to gather evidence. Keep your mind off of work.”

“What work? I'm just looking forward to spending a day with... _like-minded_ people.”

Theo relaxed again, somewhat. Carmilla's secretary called him in.

“Well, sweetheart, I must be going.”

Somehow it was a lot less uncomfortable when Carmilla called her that. Theo grabbed Ell’s hand and pressed his lips to it. “I look forward to our evening.”

“Likewise…”

She got up and left as soon as Theo was gone.

“Ell, you did great!” Laura insisted. “I was listening and you sounded _so flirty._ Told you!”

“Let's just go,” Ell grumbled. “If I can't find a sink in ten minutes, you're going to need to laser my hand off.”

***

Danny, being a police officer, had all sorts of tricks for going undercover. Ell didn't have her phone, as per Theo’s request, but she _did_ have fancy gadgets, and lots of fiddling by JP helped them find a solution to the problem.

“This necklace has a secret fingerprint scanner that activates a high frequency noise only Supergirl will hear,” he explained, clasping it around her neck. “If there’s an emergency, press this and Laura will be there as soon as she can.”

“Will do.”

“Don’t stay there any longer than you have to,” Laura added. “This is going to be a pure recon mission, okay? Get in, figure out what Charlotte is doing, find an excuse to get out. Pretend to be sick or something.”

“And Ell?” JP finished, “Do not allow this man to treat you without respect.”

Ell smiled at him. “I'll do my best.”

“He's right,” Danny added. She was adjusting her masquerade clothes. Ell was trying not to look at Danny in her dark blue suit. “Don't go anywhere alone with him, don't let him put his hands on you, if you _ever_ get a bad feeling--”

“If my criteria was a ‘bad feeling’ I would have never agreed to this plan.”

Danny ran a hand through her hair. “Maybe you shouldn't have.”

“Hey, Ell-Dog will be okay,” Kirsch insisted. “She knows what she's doing.”

Danny frowned. She put her hands on Ell's shoulders.

“Be safe. Please?”

“Danny, I'll be fine.”

Getting up close and personal with Danny and causing her to have _feelings_ did nothing alleviate her anxiety. Ell escaped from Danny's grip, straightened up, and walked outside to where Theo was waiting in his limo.

“Well, this is fancy,” Ell remarked, sliding inside next to him. Theo produced a bottle of wine along with two glasses.

“Thank you. And _you_ look stunning, Ell.”

She smiled uneasily and took a sip. Her own sweat (it _was_ kind of an unusually hot night) must have mingled with the drink, and she tried not to grimace at the taste of salt.

The ride was uncomfortable. Theo continued trying to talk to her, and he _was_ charming, and on the surface even kind of sweet but...Ell couldn't help feeling uncomfortable by how much Theo was complimenting her body. ‘You're gorgeous,’ ‘that dress is perfect for you,’ ‘you are going to make everyone else so jealous tonight.’

Freaking creepy.

She managed to say just enough that she seemed interested. The limousine pulled into the warehouse district, parking far away from wherever their destination was.

“Is this one of those popup things?” Ell asked.

“Yes. You'd never guess by the inside, though. Shall we?”

He took Ell by the arm. Ell let them walk forward. There were more people around them, all walking toward the same warehouse, all dressed like they were going to a masquerade ball. Which they kind of were.

“You’re going to love it here, Agent Hollis,” Theo continued. “These parties have a certain charm to them that we’ve lost in the age of synthesized bass and hip hop--”

“A certain _je ne sais quoi?”_

Theo looked at her and smiled. “Showing off a bit, are we?”

Ell shrugged. They were in a line and when they reached the front, Theo spoke to what looked like two bouncers.

“Hello. Theo Straka and guest.”

“Welcome, sir. Come right in.”

Theo smiled at Ell again. They stepped inside and Ell had to hold in a breath.

It was a warehouse at one time, but now it had been converted into a magnificent ballroom. Huge paintings lined the walls of people dancing; everyone was dressed in suits and long, flowing dresses, dancing and holding glasses of champagne. Bronte had even managed to hang a chandelier. Near the back there were opaque, gossamer curtains that looked ready to be pulled back.

“What do you think?” Theo asked, leaning in close to Ell’s ear. She shivered.

“I think it’s beautiful,” Ell admitted. It really was.

“Well, I promised Miss Bronte I would see her,” Theo said. “If you want to take a moment to enjoy the party, I’ll grab us drinks when I return.”

“Right. Of course.”

Theo left. Ell was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, rather unsure of what she should do. She was surrounded by the wealthiest, most privileged people in Styria as far as she could tell--except everyone was wearing masks, so it was hard at first glance to know who was who.

“Ell? Ell!”

Ell turned around. Danny was wearing a suit and a half white mask like the Phantom of the Opera.

“Uh, Danny? You got inside?”

“I had a connection that owed me a favor,” she answered. She looked around. “Nice party.”

“I know, it is.”

“Where is Theo?”

“He insisted on talking to Bronte then coming back.”

“Didn't go with him?”

Ell grabbed a shrimp from someone walking past with a tray. “Didn't want to seem too eager.”

A song started, a band playing with polished magnificence. Danny tapped her foot and held out her hand.

“Do you…?”

Ell frowned.

“Danny Lawrence, are you asking me to dance?”

She shrugged. Ell grinned, taking her hand.

“I'd love to.”

Danny pulled her in. “Not a great dancer. You'll have to bear with me.”

They started dancing. Ell was pulled in close--face to face, chest to chest, just like Carmilla had taught her. Danny pressed her cheek against Ell's.

“So this all hardly seems illegal,” she whispered. “At worst maybe she didn't file some construction permits or something.”

Ell swallowed. “Uh, yeah. Maybe Carmilla just doesn't like masquerade balls.”

Danny laughed. “I hope so. Otherwise I'd feel guilty for having fun.”

It was different than dancing with Carmilla. Danny was taller, for starters, and not nearly as good. But dancing with Danny felt comfortable. There was a pleasant sort of warmth that flooded Ell's body the longer she thought about it--

“You okay? You seem distracted.”

“What? Oh! Nothing. Nothing. I just...I remembered dancing with Carmilla before and now I'm dancing with you…”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Dancing with women is different, I dunno,” she mumbled.

She laughed. Then Danny stopped suddenly. Ell turned and saw Theo.

“Can I cut in?” He asked dryly. Danny bowed and left reluctantly. Theo handed Ell a glass.

“To us, Agent?”

Ell nodded and took a sip. She put the glass down and let Theo start to dance with her.

“Have I ever told you about my family, Ell?” He asked as they waltzed around the ballroom.

“Uh...no.”

“My father killed himself when I was twelve years old.”

Ell was thrown off balance by the sudden admission. “I--I'm sorry?”

“He'd developed a new asthma treatment,” he continued. “My mother, she had _terrible_ asthma. So horrible that she developed full blown COPD. All she did was cough, and that would send her into an asthma attack. Absolutely horrible. But my father finally developed a miracle cure. My mother was cured, and the drugs made an absolute killing when they hit the market.”

“So when did he…?”

Theo leaned in, whispering in her ear, so Ell couldn't read his expression when he answered, “when the drugs gave my mother stage three lung cancer.”

Ell's stomach dropped. She had no idea why Theo thought this was appropriate date conversation, but she didn't like it. At the same time, what was she supposed to say?

“That's...that's terrible.”

“It was. My father couldn't handle knowing he had pushed for a drug that was carcinogenic. Mom didn't last long after that--I'll never forget, what she told me. The other board members of the company kept it a secret. _They_ were the ones that hid it from my father. _They_ were responsible.”

All the spinning was making her feel dizzy. Ell stumbled and Theo caught her.

“That's when I learned to _never_ trust people,” Theo continued. “Not people in power, not my friends, not Supergirl. Not _you.”_

Theo finished pointedly as Ell was gripped in a wave of dizziness and nausea. He'd led them farther away from where they started, away from Danny, closer to those curtains. “What...why are you _telling_ me this?”

“Because I want you to know you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Theo answered casually. “You gave quite the performance. The only mistake you've made was trusting _me.”_

Ell remembered suddenly that she didn’t see Theo drink from his glass in the limo. “You--you bastard, you...you _drugged…”_

She fumbled clumsily, but she couldn’t get her fingers to cooperate with her, couldn’t get them to lay flat against the pendent on her necklace. This time Theo didn’t catch her; he bent down, grabbing Ell’s purse, and pulled out her wallet.

“‘Eileen Hollis, secret service.’ _Perfect._ Just the party gift I needed. _”_

He pulled back the curtains. “Charlotte?” He passed the wallet to Bronte, who was setting everything up for the main event. “Here.”

***

Waiting was the worst part of being a superhero.

She felt like she’d been waiting a lot. First waiting for the Hellgrammite to attack at the parade, for Elsie to show up and attack Mattie, for Bates to try and shoot the mayor. And now waiting for Ell. Waiting and waiting and waiting.

“Got any threes?” Laura asked.

“Go fish, bro.”

They had occupied a roof near the warehouse district, while Laura strained her ears for any sign of Ell’s distress signal. She couldn’t stand staying in the house while her sister was on a date with _Theo._

“Do you think she’s okay?” JP asked, using a pair of binoculars. The binoculars were useless; even Laura couldn’t see well enough to pinpoint her sister in the dark from that far away. It just made him feel better to try.

“Bro, this is _Ell._ This is the same hottie who took on a Hellgrammite. She’ll be fine. Have a little faith in our bro.”

Laura smiled. “Okay, let’s take bets,” Laura said.

“Bets?” JP asked.

“Who wants to bet that Theo is gonna get a swift kick between the legs?”

“I’ll put money in on that!” Kirsch exclaimed. “She won’t do that.”

“Oh, you clearly don’t know my sister that well, Kirschy boy. I bet you he’ll get it.”

“Twenty bucks?”

“Deal!”

They clasped hands.

Laura sighed and fell onto her back, staring up at the sky. She pointed.

“...You know if it were still around, Ell and I did some research and figured out that with a strong enough telescope, you’d see Krypton right around there.”

Kirsch fell backwards with her. “Cool. I should tell Clark.”

“Oh, I told him that already.” Tearfully, after she had used some technology from the Fortress of Solitude to _build_ a strong enough telescope. Still the best birthday Laura ever had. She was about to tell Kirsch about it when her phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Cupcake.”_

“Carmilla?”

“Wait, Carmilla is on the phone? Lemme talk to her!”

“Kirsch, _down!”_

Laura held him back with one hand. “Sorry Carmilla, that was my friend--”

_“Kirsch? No worries. I could care less about the meathead wonder.”_

“It’s actually _couldn’t,”_ Laura pointed out.

_“Oh my God I’m trying to make amends and you’re going to be a bitch about my grammar?”_

“Make amends…?”

_“Look, I know you didn’t like that I wouldn’t help you with this stupid crusade against Bronte. But...I finished some paperwork early and the rest can wait until tomorrow...let me take you somewhere. We can go back to Silk or whatever shitty bar you frequent if you’d prefer a more plebeian atmosphere.”_

Laura walked away from Kirsch and stood at the edge of the other side of the roof. “I don’t understand how you’re being so calm,” she said. “Knowing that she’s out there, doing something _awful._ My sister told me Supergirl came and you still refused to help. _”_

_“Cupcake, at times like these I like to remember one of my personal favorite quotes. ‘Those who prefer principles over their happiness--’”_

“‘--they refuse to be happy outside the conditions they seem to have attached to their happiness,’” Laura finished impatiently. There was a pause.

_“You read Camus too? Interesting.”_

“We’ve all taken a basic philosophy course at some point.”

_“Well, then you have an idea of what it means, then.”_

“Yeah,” Laura answered, “and I think that it’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

_“...No chance of getting another drink then?”_

“Not a chance.”

There was another pause, longer this time, and then:

_“Pity.”_

And Carmilla hung up.

“She’s bad news, bro,” Kirsch said.

“Leave me alone, Kirsch,” Laura answered.

“I’m just saying--”

Laura’s earpiece crackled to life. Laura pressed her fingers to it.

“Supergirl.”

_“Supergirl, you need to get here RIGHT NOW.”_

She’d given Danny a line to Supergirl weeks ago. Laura’s eyes widened. “Where is here?”

_“1872 Sheridan Avenue. Supergirl, I am about to do something incredibly stupid and reckless and you need to get here ASAP.”_

“To stop you?”

_“No to make sure I don’t die in the process--SCPD, EVERYONE IS UNDER ARREST!”_

The line went dead. Laura looked at Kirsch and JP.

 

“Guys, something has gone seriously wrong,” Laura said. “And if Ell isn’t calling us, that can’t be a good sign.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Kirsch started to run. Laura grabbed him by the back of the shirt right before he fell off the roof.

“Maybe don’t die before we get there,” Laura grumbled. “JP, come on!”

JP let Laura grab him around the waist. “We should really invest in something to help make this less...cumbersome.”

“We’ll invest in a baby harness later!” Laura answered. “Right now, focus on getting a signal for google maps. 1872 Sheridan Avenue!”

It felt kind of lame, having to refer to google maps to find their destination, but she wasn’t gifted with super directions. What choice did she have?

“1872...done! That way!”

JP pointed in the right direction, and Laura took off.

***

The first thing Ell realized when she woke up was that she still didn’t feel like she was awake.

Everything was swimming, and she still felt like she wanted to puke. Ell looked down at herself, smoothing her hands across her dress. Everything looked like it was in place--everything but her necklace, which Theo must have taken--but he hadn’t touched anything else. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank God,” Ell breathed. She looked around her. “Where the Hell…?”

She tried to stand and fell down again; she realized that she fell in a pile of hay. She gritted her teeth. Slowly forced herself to stand by leaning against the wall for support. It was cold and smooth.

Ell blinked slowly. She felt like if she was in a better state of mind she’d know where she was. But she could barely remember how she ended up there--just that Theo was somehow responsible.

“That little prick,” she hissed, trying to catch her breath. “If I get my hands on him--”

She realized there was a voice she could hear, just barely. Ell moved slowly toward the front of her prison, pressing her ear against the door (locked, to her disappointment) to listen.

“Ladies and gentleman, now that we’ve had our refreshments...and the dancing has begun...I think we’ve all been looking forward to the main event.”

There was applause.

“You’ve already made our first Styria event a monumental success,” the voice continued. “Every one of you have placed bets on some of the greatest warriors in the galaxy! They’ve traveled light years, _galaxies_ even, all for the glory they will gain in this ring. But, more than glory, more than the spoils of battle, they have come to _entertain you!_

“To celebrate, we’re going to be doing something a little different than anything we’ve ever done before. For the first time, a _human_ has volunteered to step into the ring!”

The door was opened suddenly. A burly man grabbed Ell and pushed her forward.

“Wait wait wait!”

She saw that she was being thrown into what looked like a cage; behind her, she realized she’d been held in a freight crate, probably from when the building was still a warehouse. Charlotte Bronte was addressing a crowd of spectators. She held something high in the air.

“My _wallet!”_

“In this corner, the human challenger, Secret Service Agent Eileen Hollis!”

Ell managed to pull herself up by the bars of the cage.

“But enough from me. Such a _worthy_ challenger deserves an introduction from someone that knows her well. The person who brought her here, for instance. Would you do the honors?”

Theo was clapping slowly, sauntering up next to her. He wore a mask that totally obscured his face, a black mask that distorted his voice. But who else could it have been?

“I would be glad to,” he said. “Ladies and gentlemen...she fought the vicious Hellgrammite that endangered so many lives this past Labor Day. But she came here today to gather evidence that would send _us,_ not the vicious aliens plaguing our city, to jail for the crime of enjoying entertainment they have _chosen_ to partake in! Tell me--does that seem _fair?”_

It was terrifying to see people dressed so impeccably also roaring and screaming like animals. Those close enough started slamming their hands against the bars of the cage and Ell fell backwards.

“I think she needs to be reminded of why she was on our side,” he continued, pacing back and forth. “Should we show her?”

“SHOW HER! SHOW HER! SHOW HER!”

Theo bowed graciously to Charlotte. She smiled at him.

“We introduce our challenger: the undefeated newcomer, S’amm M’eeraa-- _Miss Martian!”_

_“Sam?”_

She strolled out of the freight crate, staring at Ell. She wore black sweats, fingerless gloves. She cracked her knuckles. “ _Ell?”_

“Sam,” Ell gasped, “I'm sick, Theo put something in my drink…'cause he's a douche...I need to get to a doctor--”

A bell was rung. Sam looked out at the crowd.

“I don’t fight humans!” She shouted.

“You fight whoever I tell you to fight if you want to be paid,” Charlotte replied, watching casually from the sidelines.

“Fight club,” Ell mumbled. “Alien fight club...Jesus…Sam--”

She looked at Ell again. Red sparks crackled across her skin like electricity, as her skin turned from dark brown to green.

“I’m sorry for this, Ell,” she said.

“Sam, what are you--”

“And I don’t kill,” she continued. “I promise this isn’t personal.”

Ell managed to back up until she hit the back of the cage, leaning against the wall, raising her fists. She decided if she was about to get the crap beaten out of her, she might as well try to go down fighting--so she used every last ounce of energy she could force out of her, springing forward with a punch that was so off balance she fell to the floor after she threw it. Sam dodged it easily, turning on her. With one kick Ell slid across the floor and crashed into the other wall.

She couldn’t move. Could barely even open her eyes. Ell curled up in a ball. Sam changed back to her human form. She watched Ell’s limp body and swallowed. She started to walk forward again, balling her fists--

“STOP! EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!”

People started running. Ell could turn her head just enough to see Danny, in the middle of the crowd, ripping off her mask and holding up a badge.

“Officer Danny Lawrence, SCPD. And you are _all_ under arrest. Step away from the girl before I have to make you.”

She looked at Ell. “Sorry, Ell. I had to make a call first.”

Ell managed to shake her head weakly. Bronte looked totally unimpressed.

“You and what army, exactly?”

Danny didn’t say anything.

“That’s what I thought. You didn’t even call for backup, did you?”

Finally, Danny smirked. “Actually, I _did.”_

Debris rained down as Laura crashed through the ceiling.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Laura exclaimed, “it was kind of overcast and I couldn’t get any reception, so it was hard to get Google Maps to work, so we had to stop and grab a map--” Laura took in her surroundings. “OH MY GOD, ALIEN FIGHT CLUB. No wonder no one would talk about it!”

Laura released her friends. Kirsch jumped up and assumed a karate pose. JP hastily tried to fold up a map they had stopped to get.

(In her defense, Laura didn’t really have a reason to be in the warehouse district before…)

“Ell? Ell!” JP ran toward her. He grabbed her wrist. “Supergirl, she’s sick!”

“What did you do to her?” Laura demanded, looking around the room. People had already started to scatter, leaving the room. Sam wasn’t moving, jaw working back and forth as she watched what was happening.

Danny elbowed a security guard in the face that came up behind her, and she fought her way to the front of the crowd as it tried to move in the other direction. Danny pointed her gun at Charlotte Bronte.

“You are so under arrest it is not even funny.”

“I would worry more about your friend than about me,” she answered casually.

Danny looked at Sam. “And you. _You._ I thought you were my friend--you were _more_ than my friend! And you do _this?_ Have you been doing this since I’ve known you?”

Sam shook her head. “Not--not for most of the time I’ve lived in Styria, no.”

“But you’ve done it _before?_ Jesus, Sam, were you the one that kicked the crap out of Zan-- _”_

“ _No,_ I wasn’t the one that killed Zan! I--I--look, I’m _sorry,_ okay? I’m sorry.”

Sam ran away. She phased through the bars of the cage and disappeared.

“SAM, GET BACK HERE--”

Ell took a gasping breath. Danny grabbed the bars.

“Ell, you’re going to be okay, just breathe, okay? I’m getting you out of here. Bronte!”

Danny turned, but she had disappeared. _“Shit,_ of course she has a quick getaway planned. This is not my night.”

“Ell, what did they _do_ to you?” Kirsch asked.

Ell’s head lolled back and forth. “If I had to guess,” she managed to slur, “loss of consciousness...dizziness...nausea, sweating...prob’ly Gamma Hydroxybutyrate.”

Laura grabbed Ell’s hand. “You are the only person who can be half conscious from drugs and slurring your words,” she said, starting to laugh wetly, “and _still_ insist on using the _scientifically accurate name.”_

Ell managed to smile at Laura weakly before she passed out again.

***

JP, Kirsch, and Danny refused to leave when Laura took Ell to the Summer Society. Laura didn't blame them. Mel took some convincing.

“Danny's been here before, but what the _Hell_ were you thinking bringing them?” She'd asked.

“Mel, they’re our best friends. JP and Ell especially. You can't get them to leave.”

“You underestimate me--”

Laura raised an eyebrow. Mel sighed.

“-- _but,_ I suppose it is too much of a pain in the ass. Fine. But as soon as she's out of bed, they leave and _don't_ make this a habit.”

“Will do, Mel!”

She looked back at the window, where everyone was crowded around Ell's infirmary bed.

“Well, let's see how she's doing.” Mel walked in. “Agent Hollis.”

Ell raised her shoulders. “Director.”

“Seeing as you were all involved, I'm just going to address this all at once,” she said. “What. The. Hell.”

They all started speaking. Laura had to frame her story a little differently with Danny there. _Laura Hollis_ called a tip in to _her_ sister (not _Supergirl’s_ sister of course) who passed along the message. Ell filled in the gap of how she had gotten drugged. Everyone but Ell filled in everything else--Ell could remember some of what had happened, but everything was still fuzzy.

“I can't believe it,” Laura said, shaking her head. “Aliens fighting each other for _money.”_

“Dammit, Ell, why wouldn't you go to the Summer Society first before you did something this stupid?”

“We didn't have a lot to go off of,” Ell answered. “Certainly not enough to justify bringing in manpower. We didn't even know that What Charlotte Bronte was doing was illegal--”

“It still might not be, necessarily,” JP pointed out. Everyone looked at him. “What? I'm merely saying that the question of alien rights is still a little fuzzy...especially considering that they are volunteers paid for fighting.”

“Okay, but drugging a woman and forcing her to get beaten up _is.”_

“Of course, pinning it on Theo is a he-said she-said scenario,” Danny answered, then grumbled, “as it often is.”

She was beet red in the face, pacing back and forth, not taking her eyes off of Ell. “I can't believe I couldn't stop it from happening.”

“We all dropped the ball on this one, Danny,” Laura said gently.

“Yeah, but I'm a _police officer._ I've had training, I should have called backup, or not let Ell go in the first place. If I ever get my hands on Sam or that _prick_ Theo--”

Ell tried to tell Danny to calm down. Before she could get a word out Danny turned and punched the wall. She cradled her hand with a grimace.

Everyone stared at her uncomfortably.

“...Go get some ice,” Mel said evenly. Danny swallowed and left the room.

“Your friend has a short temper,” Mel said, looking at the others.

“You're not exactly,” Ell sat up, “ _unbiased,_ Mel.”

“Would you be? Lawrence is nuts. I remember, she beat the shit out of a guy we were interrogating once. She didn't last here much longer after that.”

Laura and Ell looked at each other.

 _“She_ did?” Laura asked.

“I know it's hard to believe with her alien rights crusader act, but believe me, she can be scary. Not to me, of course,” Mel smirked. “I think I can take her.”

“And she got kicked out?” Laura asked.

“She was barely through training already beating a street criminal into dust. Yeah, I didn't want to know how the stress was going to get to her.”

Laura straightened up.

“Excuse me.”

She left the room. Ell smiled at Mel sheepishly.

“Laura can be so unpredictable, right?”

***

She found Danny close by, ice pack pressed to her knuckles. She looked up from her hand when Supergirl walked in.

“Supergirl, I'm okay,” Danny said. “Nothing broken. Just a hell of a bruise. Hope I didn't freak you guys out too much--”

“You are such a liar,” Laura growled.

Danny blinked. “Uh, you can x-ray my hand if you don't believe me--”

“Why did you leave the Summer Society?”

“Ell told you I quit?”

“ _Did_ you quit? Or were you _kicked out?”_

Danny’s mouth fell open. “I...don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ell said you quit because you saw Mel abusing a prisoner. But that was a lie _,_ wasn’t it? Mel said _you did.”_

Danny cursed Mel under her breath. “If Ell has no problem telling you everything I tell her,” Danny said, a hint of anger in her voice, “then I’d imagine she also gave you plenty of reasons not to trust Mel.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Sure, but if I had to guess who would lose their temper, my money is on the lady who just almost punched a hole in the wall.”

Danny and Laura stared at each other.

“...I didn’t want her to look at me the way you are, okay?”

“I _knew_ it! Why would you do that? Why would you make up terrible stuff about the Summer Society just to make yourself look better--”

“I _do_ think the Society is terrible,” Danny answered, pressing her fist harder into the ice pack. “They still don’t focus _any_ of their resources helping alien immigrants. They still treat them like animals that need to be hunted. They still wouldn’t care about aliens so impoverished they’re willing to beat each other up for cash if a human wasn’t caught up in it. The Summer Society tries to put bandaids on bullet holes. And Mel is _surprised_ when they start committing crimes? I just...took longer to realize that than I told Ell.”

“Why?”

“Because she came to me for help!” Danny exclaimed. “She came to me...you should have seen her, she was crying. She was counting on me. I have spent years trying to make up for the way I acted when I was young and stupid. It’s an embarrassing story now.”

“So you tell Ell that Mel did it, because…?”

“Ell needed to know what was going on,” Danny said. “Do you _really_ think I was the only one that did that? Mel was just mad because _she_ didn't think the guy deserved it. Or has Mel started giving Fort Rozz prisoners milk and cookies? They drilled into our heads that all aliens are horrible and evil, and literally told us to get information by ‘any means necessary.’ So yeah. I had a temper. But what I said still stands. It's a rotten system.”

Laura turned away from Danny.

“Hey, look, I'm sorry,” she said. “But don't pretend you don't keep any secrets from Ell either. If you and Ell are such great friends, why won't you even tell her who you are?”

Laura didn't answer.

“That’s what I figured. Does she know that I…?”

“Yes.”

“Will she still want to see me?”

“Hard to say. She's still a little out of it.”

“Then I'll go,” Danny said. “I need to be back for Maggie. Tell Ell that’s sorry.”

“If you're hiding anything else from Ell, you'll be sorry.”

Danny rolled her eyes and left. Laura walked back into the hospital room.

“Danny said she's sorry, but she had to go,” Laura said.

“Without saying goodbye?” Ell frowned. “That's too bad…”

“You should sleep, Ell,” Mel said. “This is going to stay in your system for at least a couple more hours.”

“Right. Guys, you go home too. I'll be...good as new by tomorrow…”

“You sure, bro?” Kirsch asked.

“Yes. You too, Jeepers.”

Laura made a mental note: make fun of Ell for the nickname while slightly high later.

“I'll help you guys get home,” Laura promised. She put a hand on JP’s shoulder. He left Ell’s side reluctantly with promises of making sure they saw a movie together as soon as she got better.

“That’s really nice. You’re really nice. Have I mentioned that?”

JP smiled. “Thank you.”

“Okay, Ell is getting tired and loopy, get out of here already and let her rest!” Mel barked. Kirsch practically cowered and followed Laura with JP outside of the room. Mel watched the door with a scowl before she sighed, shaking her head and looking back at Ell.

“You know, I thought recruiting you was going to keep you from getting mixed up in drugs again.”

“First of all, I never did anything like _this,”_ Ell managed to say, closing her eyes. “And second this was totally unintentional.”

“I know, Ell, I’m just bad at sounding like I’m kidding.”

“You’re better at sarcasm.”

“I hate seeing you like this, though.”

Ell was still wary of Mel. It felt like now would be the perfect time to confront her about what she knew--but part of her still hesitated. Part of her still saw Mel sitting at the edge of her bed looking genuinely upset at her condition and thought, how _could_ Mel have known? How _could_ she have been responsible and not told her when she proved how much she cared about Ell time and time again?

So instead she just said, “I'm tired.”

“I know,” Mel rubbed Ell's shoulder and got up. “Get better, you have a lot of people waiting for you.”

“At least I finally figured out where Sam was from,” Ell mumbled. “I never saw a Martian before…”

Mel froze, hand on the doorknob. “ _Martian?”_

“Yeah. I thought they'd all died.”

Mel turned, about to ask Ell something else, when she realized Ell had fallen asleep.

“I did too,” Mel said to herself. She closed the door softly behind her and took the rest of the day off.

***

Sam didn't show back up to the bar; that wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that Mel was nowhere to be found, even after Ell was up and about again. Mel never, _ever,_ missed a day of work. However, the most important thing for them all at the moment was finding the location of Bronte’s next popup fight club.

Theo was obviously out. Carmilla had already made her position clear on the matter. Sam was missing. So Laura decided, why not use Supergirl and go straight to the source?

Finding Bronte Sisters Publishing was as easy as a quick google search. Getting in was as simple as just...well...walking in. Appointments didn't seem to be necessary when Laura had laser eyes.

“CHARLOTTE BRONTE!”

When she got past her security, throwing open the doors of her office dramatically, Charlotte didn't even look up.

“Supergirl? This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Cut the pleasantries. You and I need to have a chat.”

“Oh, certainly. Bill,” she looked at a security officer who was watching in the doorway. “Can you find someone who can bring me tea? You know what I like. A cup for Supergirl as well.”

He left, Laura narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

“I was going over sales reports for this quarter, actually. But it's not everyday you get a personal visit from Supergirl. How are you?”

“You know how I am! I'm not happy, considering you're running an _alien fight club._ And I'm here to tell you that it's over.”

Someone returned with Charlotte's tea. “You know, I would _love_ to say yes, but I just don't think I could in good conscience.”

“ _Good conscience?_ Someone _died_ from injuries they got fighting at your club!”

Charlotte looked up. “Someone did?”

“Zan Cirax,” Laura answered. “Don't pretend you didn't know him.”

“The reptilian? Ah, yes. He put up quite a fight. He won that match. I had no idea he died.” She started stirring sugar into her cup. “Of course, I'd be happy to help his family cover funeral expenses.”

“They're not taking a _penny_ of your blood money,” Laura growled. Charlotte took a sip of her tea.

“I just don't understand you,” she said. “Humans make fighting into a profession all the time. UFC, WWE, boxing...but when I provide aliens the same opportunity, _I'm_ a monster?”

“Those are professional organisations with a ton of oversight. So yeah. You kind of are.”

“And what about the ones doing the fighting? I remember the fight that killed Zan. He ripped that other alien’s _arm_ clean off. All for a handful of dollars. If they weren't busy fighting themselves they'd be fighting us instead.” She took a sip of her tea and pushed the other cup to Laura. “Sugar?”

Laura knew better than to accept drinks from near strangers after what had just happened to her sister. She didn’t touch the cup. “These are refugees. Most of them came to earth with _nothing._ These people are poor, homeless, many times unable to find someone willing to hire them at all--”

“Which is where I come in, yes.”

“--You are exploiting the suffering of people for your entertainment! That isn’t _right,_ whether you are paying them for it or not! They don’t _have_ a choice. They don’t _have_ other options. You’re basically giving them the choice to either fight or starve!”

“Not people. _Aliens._ I'd like you to ask some of my best fighters how they feel about me. You'd probably get a much different story. I save their lives. I give their lives _meaning._ As for saying I exploit people...well, I _was_ listed as the top ten most charitable women of the year recently.”

“And what about Ell?”

Charlotte wavered a little. “I will admit that might have gone a little too far,” she conceded. “But she came there to try and find proof to arrest me and my colleagues, so I had S’amm scare her a little. It was petty. But the drugging wasn’t my idea; it was Theo’s. I’m truly sorry if any permanent harm came to her and I’d be happy to pay her medical expenses too if she has any--although I assume you would say she would refuse my help. I assure you, I am not usually in the business of hurting innocent people...to be honest I _do_ feel rather awful about it.”

It felt surreal to talk to Charlotte, because she didn't exude the same polished creepiness Theo did. Charlotte really did look like she regretted what happened to Ell. So she _was_ a very kind, nice person--if you weren't an alien. She _was_ very charitable--unless you were an alien. And even then Laura had dealt with people whose goal was to hurt or even kill to help themselves, or other people. But this was different; Charlotte genuinely believed that she was helping the same people that she hurt or even killed. There was no worse villain than the one that believed she was a hero to her victims.

But that meant maybe Laura could beat Charlotte at her own game.

“You like placing bets, don’t you?” Laura asked. Charlotte stopped mid stirring.

“...Perhaps, why?”

“I’ll make a bet with you, right now,” Laura suggested. “Me against one of your best fighters. I win, you have to close up shop.”

“And if I win?”

“You stay in business after word gets around that Charlotte Bronte throws the best underground parties in Styria--with fighters even Supergirl can’t beat.”

Charlotte smiled. “I’ll admit it, that’s tempting.”

“Name your fighter.”

Charlotte considered it for a moment before she said, “Tiny.”

“Tiny?”

“Is that a problem?”

Laura relaxed. That didn’t sound that bad. “That’s fine.”

“Then it’s settled then,” she stood up, pushing away her tea tray. She walked up to Supergirl and held out her hand. “A bet is a bet, Supergirl.”

Laura looked at her hand and nodded. “See you then.”

She frowned and retracted her hand. Laura flew out the window.

***

Ell had recovered pretty quickly from what had happened. Other than some bruised ribs, she was pretty much a hundred percent by the morning. As soon as she opened her eyes after sleeping off the remnants of the drug, she was immediately aware of two things:

A bunch of messages from Laura. Ell fumbled with the phone next to her bed.

And second, the fact that Danny was still in the room. Asleep in her chair. Snoring softly and drooling a little. Being very, very cute.

“Danny?” Ell asked softly. Her head jerked back up.

“Ell! You're awake. Feeling better?”

Ell didn't say anything. Danny stared somewhat nervously.

“Uh, Mel let me stay since she apparently had errands to run. Wanted someone here for you. I called a friend to watch Maggie.”

“You've been here all night?”

“I feel like this is all partially my fault anyway, so it was the least I could do.”

Ell sat up. “Danny, how was this your fault?”

Her mouth felt dry; Ell grabbed a glass of water from her bedside table.

“I...well,” she wavered a little. “I don't know. I guess I just feel like an idiot. Sam and I...we even dated when I first moved here--”

_“Hnnng?”_

“Ell!” Danny got up. “You okay?”

“ _That's_ how Laura felt about Perry and Mattie,” she mumbled after she managed to swallow.

“What?”

“Uh, nothing. Wrong pipe, I'm fine. You were saying?”

Danny looked at her quizzically and continued. “Anyway...I just can't believe I had no idea she was doing fight clubs. I can't believe she would _hurt_ you. You think you know someone, right?”

“Yeah. Like I thought I knew you.”

Danny winced.

“Ell, I'm so sorry for lying. I just...I wanted to warn you about the Society. But I've always been so ashamed about how I acted...I guess part of me almost kind of convinced myself that it was Mel.”

Ell sighed. “You know you didn't need to convince me she was awful. I had enough proof.”

“I know, I know. If you want me to stay away I understand.”

“Why would I…?”

“Because I'm a liar? And...look, I know sometimes I can get kind of angry. I'm not proud of it--”

“Seriously, dude, shut _up._ That is not the cocky bastard I am friends with.”

Danny was shocked into silence.

“Look,” Ell continued, “am I mad? Sure. But this was almost ten years ago so like, you're definitely not beating aliens up anymore. Besides...I kind of thought you were perfect, so you having flaws is almost a _relief_ as much as it is unfortunate.”

Danny stared at Ell and finally smiled, sitting at the edge of her hospital bed. Ell started to blush. “Wow, that's...I don't even know what to say.”

“How about, you don't lie again and we keep being friends?”

Danny shook Ell's hand. “Deal.”

“And as for your tendency to punch walls when you're angry…”

Danny shrugged sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. Bad habit.”

“Look, that didn't scare me.” Ell laughed. “When I was in college, I flew back home and threatened a kid that groped Laura. I literally slammed him up against a door. So don't think you're the only one here who gets mad.”

_“You?”_

“I _get it_ , Danny. Someone you cared about was hurt and you snapped for a second. That isn't going to scare me off.”

“Wow. And here I thought _you_ were perfect.”

Ell gulped. Instead of responding, Danny cleared her throat.

“But I think now it's a good time to talk to Sam, don't you?”

“As long as you don't go without me,” Ell answered, cracking her knuckles and getting out of her bed. “I think yeah, I definitely have some questions.”

***

Laura had assumed Ell was still asleep, so they all ended up at the bar at the same time without realizing that was the plan.

“Ell! Why are you out of bed?”

“Supergirl! Club drugs work their way out of one's system pretty quickly. Why are you here?”

“Questioning Sam about her extracurricular activities.”

“Small world,” Danny said. “So were we.”

Laura grinned, opening the door. “After you guys.”

They walked inside, all three of them making a beeline for the bar. Laura put her palms on the counter.

“Where is she?”

“She's always working,” Danny said, putting her hands on her hips. “Maybe she decided to lay low?”

“If she did she'd be smart enough not to be at her house.” Ell turned around. She spotted Rog sitting with his friends at a table and said hello.

“Ell! Are you and Danny-- _rrrrg_ \--here to play Scrabble with us?”

Ell smiled. “Sorry, Rog. We're looking for Sam right now, do you know if she's in?”

“Oh, she went out back to fight with the angry lady.”

Ell looked back at Laura and her sister. “Angry lady?”

“Hold on,” Laura replied. She focused her hearing.

 _“--you are a disgrace! After what our people have been through, how could you hurt other people? For goddamn_ money?”

 _“We?_ We? _There is no ‘we', and you have no idea what I have been through--”_

“Mel?”

“Wait, you hear _Mel?”_

“Yes! She's arguing with Sam!”

Ell turned back to Rog. “This woman, was she absolutely terrifying?”

“Definitely.”

“MEL!”

Ell stomped past Danny and Laura. They followed her. Ell walked behind the bar, and looked so scary the staff didn't even question her presence. She could hear the muffled sounds of an argument, and Ell threw open the door that led to the back alley.

“MEL!”

Mel was shouting in Sam's face, and they sprang apart. Ell clenched her fists.

“What. Are. You. Doing.”

“Shouldn't you still be resting?”

“Answer my question!”

“You know this crazy bitch?” Sam asked.

“Okay, don't act like you're a victim,” Laura snapped. “If Mel is chewing you out for what you did to Ell, you deserve it.”

“That's why you think she's here?”

“Then why is she here?” Danny asked.

“I heard you talking. It sounded like you knew her--”

Ell’s eyes widened. “You know her?”

“Doctor Hollis, this situation is far more complicated than you realize--”

“You know her and you never said _anything?”_

“If you’d just let me talk!”

“You know what? NO MORE TALKING!”

Ell grabbed the gun from Danny's belt.

“Ell, what in Rao are you doing?!”

“Have you gone _insane?”_ Danny tried to grab the gun back. Ell shoved Danny away.

Mel silently held up her hands.

“I have held my tongue for a long time, about all your lies, but not telling me you know the woman who tried to _beat_ me? I'm not holding my tongue anymore. I want answers, and I want them _now.”_

“Doctor Hollis,” Mel said, “you realize you have officially gone batshit?”

“I know my mom worked for you,” Ell growled. “I know you knew her, and I know she didn't die in a plane crash! I know you were the last person who saw her alive, and I know you _lied._ You have lied to me for two years and you are not leaving this alley alive unless you tell me WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER!”

Laura put a hand on Ell's shoulder.

Sam started inching away.

“Ell,” Laura said gently, “you know I need you to give me that gun.”

She didn't take her eyes off Mel. “I want her to say something first.”

“...Truce,” Mel said.

“You're going to need to give her more than that,” Danny said.

“I will. A truce. We have a bigger problem right now. We stop Bronte and I'll tell you everything you need to know when that's done.”

Ell shook her head. “Why should I believe you?”

“Uh, because you have two people here who will hold me to it?”

“Damn straight,” Danny said, glaring at Mel.

“Yep!” Laura put her hands on her hips.

Ell swallowed. She hung her shoulders, and placed the gun in Laura’s hands. She handed the gun back to Danny.

Danny looked at Sam. “You. Stop right there!”

Sam cursed under her breath and turned back toward Danny. “Fine. You going to point a gun at me too?”

“I have one question,” Danny said. “In the bar, when we were examining the body, you stayed. You wouldn’t stop staring at him. Sam, did you…” Danny swallowed.

“Kill him?”

She nodded.

“No. I told you that at the fight. Danny you know me better than that.”

“Know you _better?_ While we were together you were fighting in cage matches! You have some nerve--”

Ell felt hypocritical doing it, since she had just pointed a gun at someone, but she put a hand on Danny’s shoulder to calm her down. Danny swallowed again, looking at Ell’s hand briefly. Sam watched them quizzically.

“It’s not like I’m proud of it, Danny,” she said. “Or I mean...I don’t brag about it.”

“You had to have known what Zan was doing,” Laura interjected. Sam paused.

“I...he started doing it because I told him to. I referred him to Bronte, you could say.”

Danny threw up her hands. “Seriously?”

“He came in every night, drinking his weight in liquor he couldn’t afford, crying about how he couldn’t feed his family! What was he going to do? No one wants to hire an alien that can’t look human, Danny. I thought you of all people would understand what we’re going through.”

“No, I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you would think your police officer friend would be sweet and understanding about your deadly illegal cage fight habit.”

Sam ran a hand through her hair. “You know what? Maybe I _do_ like it. Maybe I like that for a few hours a night, I can step into that cage, and be exactly who I am, and I am _applauded_ for it. Like you.”

She looked straight at Laura.

“What you are doing is nothing like what I am doing.”

“Oh, really? You’re telling me that it doesn’t feel good, Supergirl? To have people watching you lift cars over your head or take a bullet to the chest without blinking? I’ve seen you, hamming it up. You love the attention. The validation. Well, not everyone can be superheroes. Doesn’t mean that it doesn’t drive me insane, having to hide my powers every minute of the day--”

“Except this isn’t who you are,” Mel interrupted softly. Everyone looked at her.

“This isn’t who you are, S’amm,” she repeated. “You are not a monster. You are a survivor. Just like I am. I’m not saying having to hide isn’t hard,” Mel looked at Ell for a moment, “it’s very, very hard. But there’s no point in surviving if you still turn into the same monsters you escaped from. And you don’t have to do it alone. Just...please.”

Sam stared at her for a long, hard moment. “I did survive, M’lann,” she answered coldly, “you don’t have the right to tell me that if I don’t do it your way, it doesn’t _matter.”_

She turned backwards, running straight into the wall and phasing through it. Mel clenched her fists.

“I’m...going to go,” she said.

“Are you...going to phase through the wall too?” Ell asked, starting to put the pieces together. Mel smiled humorlessly.

“I don’t think you’re ready to see that just yet.”

When she walked away, they didn’t stop her. Ell stared at her retreating back.

“I think my boss is a Martian,” Ell said. “Oooooh my God…”

“Which means _my_ former boss is a Martian,” Danny added.

“ _Plot twist,”_ Laura breathed.

“So, what now?” Ell asked. “We still need to bust Charlotte.”

“Oh, I got that covered,” Laura said cheerfully. “I’m going to go do a cage match and when I win she promised to close up shop.”

Ell nodded. “Okay, good--” She froze. “YOU’RE WHAT?”

***

Laura started whistling ‘Eye of the Tiger’ as she hopped in place in the freight crate, throwing punches into the air. She was getting as pumped up for the fight as she could.

Of course, Laura wasn’t that concerned. It was an alien called _Tiny,_ for Rao’s sake. But she wasn’t going to just walk in without doing a warmup.

“Will you stop whistling,” Sam complained from her corner. “It’s giving me a headache.”

“What? Jealous you’re not the headliner tonight? Or mad because after this it’s ‘bye bye, supplementary income!’”

Sam snorted. “Please.”

“What do you think the over under is on those bets? Over five minutes, under thirty seconds? ‘Cause, not to brag, but I’m _pretty_ strong.”

“What are the odds on you _shutting up?”_

“Not good!” She heard Charlotte start giving her pitch to the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the fate of my operation rests on the outcome of today's match. Supergirl--”

People started booing as Laura exited the crate. She did a quick lap around the cage, spreading her arms. “Here I am! That's _right!”_

“And facing her, we have Tiny!”

Laura grinned as the other crate was opened. And then stopped. A creature about twice the size of a silverback gorilla lumbered on, sharp tusks and armadillo like plates glinting in the harsh light. Laura stepped backwards.

“Tiny was _ironic..._ should have expected that…”

“Supergirl, are you _insane?”_ Sam cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, _“_ His name isn’t _Tiny!_ It’s _T’nay._ As in _T’nay the Conqueror!”_

“THAT’S T’NAY THE CONQUEROR?”

He was sentenced to life in Fort Rozz for war crimes. He’d slaughtered entire armies and had a tendency to eat the corpses. He was the intergalactic love child of Vlad the Impaler and Attila the Hun.

And Laura was about to fight him.

“Just to make sure no one tries to back out on their deal, this match will feature an electrified cage,” Charlotte said casually. Laura heard the hum of electricity.

“ _Fight!”_

“DIE, KRYPTONIAN!” T’nay roared, raising his fists. Laura managed to jump out of the way right before he slammed them in the spot she’d been standing. “I’ve never killed a Kryptonian before!”

“Well...well...your streak is about to _continue!”_ Laura struck a pose, putting her hands on her hips. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone rather close to the cage roll her eyes.

“Jesus, Girl Scout…”

The voice sounded familiar, but Laura was too preoccupied with not dying to pinpoint who that person was behind the mask. Laura used her laser vision, burning a hole the size of a quarter into T’nay’s matted fur. He roared, but didn’t even flinch, barrelling toward Laura.

“Oh Rao oh Rao oh Rao this was a bad idea!”

She tried to fly out of the way. T’nay grabbed her by her cape, slamming her back to the ground. He started throwing her back and forth like a rag doll. The cape finally ripped away from Laura’s hood and she rolled away, forcing herself back up to her feet.

“That...all you got...ha…”

T’nay was in no rush to beat her; he took time to flex, playing it up for the crowd that started cheering. Laura took the moment to catch her breath.

“Psst, Supergirl.”

“I suck, I know, don’t rub it in,” Laura snapped.

“Oh come on you big baby, _right here.”_

Laura looked in the direction of the voice. _“Carmilla?”_

She was wearing a black, venetian style mask, corset, and leather pants. She was kneeling by the generator that was supplying power to the electrified cage.

“Don’t look!”

Laura looked away. “Uh, right.”

“I have two options for you,” she whispered. “Option one, I can turn the electricity off so you can get out of here.”

“That’s definitely an attractive option,” Laura answered. “What’s option two?”

“I can cause a power surge for a few seconds with enough voltage to reduce a bull elephant to dust. If you’re into the ‘fighting a giant troll alien’ thing.”

T’nay started beating his chest. Laura bit her lip.

“I said I would fight him and I am going to.”

“Fine. Knock him into the bars and I’ll take it from there.”

“Carmilla?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Why?”_

Carmilla shrugged. “I have a friend who puts her principles over her happiness, so I had to. Apparently if I didn’t show up she’d never forgive me.”

“Come on, you can’t just be doing this for her--”

“Of _course_ I’m doing this for her. I’m usually not this much of an idiot.”

T’nay turned on Laura again, snorting derisively.

“Go get him, Supergirl,” Carmilla said.

Laura smiled. She squared up and raised her fists. “Come at me!”

She took him head on. They grabbed each other by the shoulders, trying to push each other forward. Laura grit her teeth as her opponent planted his feet, trying to push him forward, but both of them stood their ground. T’nay let go suddenly, ducking low and managing to throw Laura into the air with his tusks. Laura hit the ceiling, electricity ripping through her before she fell to the ground.

“It looks like the mighty Conqueror has taken down one of earth’s mightiest heroes! Should he finish her off?”

“FINISH HER! FINISH HER! FINISH HER!”

T’nay roared and raised his fists. Laura managed to sit up, gasping for breath.

“Wait,” Laura breathed, “you don’t have to do this.”

“I think he does if he wants his pay,” Charlotte answered casually. “The rules are you either forfeit or he needs to end the match by any means necessary.”

“Don’t you see what she’s doing to you?” Laura exclaimed, voice rising in pitch. “You were one of the galaxy’s mightiest warriors! Now you’re just her--her _pet!”_

“I am _no one’s_ pet!” T’nay growled, “I fight because I love the feeling of blood on my hands and the sound of bones crunching under my fists!”

Laura knew that trying to appeal to a war criminal’s better nature was probably a hail Mary pass, but she needed to at least give it a shot. She raised her fists protectively in front of her--

“STOP!”

Sam phased through the bars of the cage and shielded Laura. “Sam?”

“Supergirl is right,” she said, ignoring Laura. “You think you’re a big shot? You’re not.”

“Get out of my way before I kill you!”

“T’nay, you’re not thinking of the larger picture!” Sam shouted. “Look at this! You want to know why we’re all barely surviving on scraps the humans throw to us? Because instead of working _together,_ Charlotte has made us beat the crap out of each other for a few dollars! She turned us against each other while she watches with popcorn! And for what? So for a couple of seconds you get to pretend you’re on the battlefield again? It’s pathetic.”

He snorted, shaking his shaggy head. “Stop trying to confuse me!”

“Your brain is the size of a _peanut._ It’s not my fault this is confusing.”

Laura managed to get back to her feet. Sam looked at her.

“What do you need me to do?” Sam asked. “It doesn’t look like we’ll be convincing him any time soon.”

“Help me knock him into the bars and hopefully the rest takes care of itself.”

“Will do.”

“And Sam? Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t.”

Laura nodded. Sam cracked her knuckles. When T’nay’s fists came down Laura rolled out of the way, and Sam simply phased through his fists. When he lifted his hands, Sam reappeared in front of his face and sucker punched him. He stumbled backwards and Laura rammed him in the side, pushing him into the bars. He grabbed Laura in his hands as his shoulder hit the cage.

“Showtime!” Carmilla mumbled to herself. She connected two wires together, making the cage spark and electricity crackle through T’nay’s body--and into Laura.

“RAAAAAAAAAH!”

Laura felt like her teeth were glued shut. She could only grimace in pain. When the power surge ended, T’nay pitched forward, smoking, falling on top of Laura. Sam ran to the unconscious body, lifting it up.

“Supergirl?”

Laura, slowly, stood back up. “...Did I win?” She croaked. She felt weirdly drained and off balance. But she was alive. Sam grinned.

“WE WIN!” Sam grabbed Laura’s hand in her own, and threw their hands in the air. Laura smiled wearily.

“Yaaaaaaay…”

Everyone was shouting and cheering. Laura looked back to the generator and saw that Carmilla had split.

Charlotte didn’t look amused. “You cheated!”

“But I won!”

“With _help!_ That was not the bet! The bet was that you won! And _you,”_ she pointed a finger accusatorily at Sam, “you are never fighting in my cage again!”

“Oh, how sad,” she answered dryly.

“Wow, Charlotte, you’re right. I guess you can keep doing your fights--”

Laura walked forward to the bars. The cage had shorted out, and she grabbed them. “ _If_ I didn’t use this fight as a distraction so you wouldn’t notice the cops showing up--”

Outside, police sirens started blaring.

“-- _and_ if I didn’t also make sure that I snuck a friend in here that was taking pictures.”

From the back, Kirsch started waving. He held up his camera. “I’m gonna win another Pulitzer for this one, dude!”

Charlotte paled. Someone made a grab for Kirsch and Danny ripped off her mask, aiming her gun at them. Ell grabbed the camera from Kirsch.

“It’s okay, Danny, it automatically backs up to the cloud anyway,” she said, grinning.

“Come on, Charlotte,” Laura said, “you didn’t really think I was stupid enough to believe you at your word, right?”

“I--I--you’ll never put me in jail! I have wealthy friends, I have friends with influence over every corner of this country--”

“Maybe you won’t,” Sam interrupted, stepping forward. “But everyone will know what you’ve done.”

“And you won’t be able to hurt people anymore,” Laura finished. “Your career as a fight MC is over.”

“Maybe _here._ But there are going to be other cities. And other desperate aliens. They need me-- _get off!”_ She jerked her hands away from two officers trying to put her in handcuffs. “Do you hear me? They _need me!_ I’m the only hope they have! They need me more than I need them!”

“We know,” Ell said, walking forward. “Solving that problem is the next step. Supergirl?”

“Give me a sec guys, just let me pull back these bars.”

Laura pulled.

They didn’t budge.

“Hold on-- _ugh!”_

They still didn’t move. Dread started to build in the pit of Laura’s stomach.

“I--I can’t.”

“You _can’t?”_

“No!” Laura answered, voice starting to rise in panic. “I can’t!”

Sam put a hand on Laura’s shoulder. “Hold on.”

Sam phased through the bars. She found the lock. She bit her lip, phasing her hand inside and fiddling with the lock until it clicked open. Laura walked out, every step feeling like it was lead.

“Ell, I think something’s wrong--”

“We’ll get you to the Summer Society, Laura, it’s going to be fine.”

She looked at Sam. “The other aliens in that crate?”

“I’ll make sure they get home okay.”

“Ell, I need to call Carmilla,” Laura breathed, putting her arm around Ell’s shoulder to help her walk, “I need to tell her thank you.”

“She was here?”

“I think? Honestly I half think I was imagining it.”

***

She had never been asleep in the sunbed before.

Laura always hated staying in the sunbed, complaining about being bored just having to lay there. After so many years in artificial sleep, she wasn’t one for naps. But now Laura was napping. Apparently, not _dying_ after being hit with over a thousand volts of electricity took a lot out of a Kryptonian.

“Is she going to be alright?” Sam asked. Ell shrugged.

“A few hours,” Ell answered, looking at her sister’s sunbed through the window, “she’s alive, that’s the important thing.”

She nodded. “Uh, thank you for letting me come see her. Makes me feel a little better.”

“It’s fine,” she looked back at her. “Least I could do. In the end you did the right thing.”

They stood awkwardly, side by side. Ell said, “sooooo…you and Danny, huh?”

“When she first moved here, yeah?”

“That’s…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know,” Ell finally conceded. “It’s...certainly a _thing.”_

They both dropped it for a moment.

“Uh...I guess I’m just surprised anyone would break up with Danny,” Ell admitted. “Because...y’know...Danny is my friend so it’s hard to imagine.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You want to know why?”

“Do I? Nooo, why would I--”

“Don’t be stupid, you’re not subtle at all. I broke up with her because there was too much baggage. The thing you have to understand is, for every ‘awesome story’ about almost dying in Gotham, that’s another terrifying memory that makes Danny stay up at night.”

Ell’s jaw dropped. “You dumped her because she was too much to handle? That’s--”

“Ell, I didn’t do it because she was too much to handle. It was because _I_ don’t have my shit together. I’m not good enough for her.”

Ell paused.

“And I’m glad you brought it up, actually,” Sam added. “Ell, Danny really cares about you. It’s always ‘Ell and I did this’ and ‘Ell said that’ and ‘Ell apparently does such-and-such, how cool is that?’”

Ell started to turn red. “Oh.”

“And I need you to tell me that you _can_ handle it.”

“We’re not dating,” Ell answered immediately. Sam looked at Ell, tilting her head a little.

“Still.”

Ell took a deep breath. “I...think she’s worth it.”

“Good. I need to go.”

She started to leave. Mel tried to enter the room at the same time, and they froze, looking at each other in the doorway.

“I’ll call you, M’lann,” Sam said. “We apparently have a lot to talk about.”

Mel nodded. Sam left. Mel stood next to Ell, hands clasped firmly behind her back.

“I talked to LaFontaine,” Mel said. “Your sister’s vitals are strong. She’s going to be fine. We’ll...figure out what happened with her powers.”

Ell nodded.

“Good work, stopping Bronte,” Mel added.

Ell turned toward Mel. “Director--”

“I know, I know,” she interrupted. “Ell, I am sorry for not telling you everything. But I thought it was what your mother would have wanted. I didn’t think she’d want you to know the truth.”

“How would you know? She’s _my_ mother! You knew her for, what, a year?”

“...Less than that.”

Tears started to fill Ell’s eyes. “Please,” she begged, “it’s killing me, Mel. I need to know what happened to her.”

Mel took a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll tell you.”

She looked away from Ell, staring straight ahead.

“I only knew her for a few days,” she said. “But she was the kindest human I have ever known. She...she was my best friend.”


	9. Human for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Laura temporarily loses her powers, disaster strikes in the form of an earthquake. She and Ell try to help Danny with disaster relief, while at the same time finally getting answers from Mel about the fate of Ell’s mother.

__

* * *

 

_There were two things Eileen Hollis never went on a mission without._

_The first was Ace, a gun she'd grown rather fond of since joining the Society. Handled like a dream._

_And the second was a photo of her children. Technically, jewelry was expressly forbidden--things that could be grabbed or used to identify who they were should they be captured. But her children were the only reason she was doing this. And when she got separated from her team in the Amazonian jungle with nothing but her wits, it was good to have that picture as a reminder of why she needed to pick herself up and keep walking._

_It was supposed to be like any other mission. A rogue alien that Director Callis had been chasing for years. They'd finally tracked her down; now it was just a matter of bringing her in. Eileen kept moving. She'd gotten separated from the group, but she had a tracker on her suit. Besides, she saw evidence that there might be something in the area a little more intelligent than the average jungle animal._

_“Hello?” Her footsteps made a crunching noise in the leaf litter on the forest floor. She winced and froze. There was still a crunching sound. Maybe a big cat?_

_It stopped suddenly. Eileen held her gun in front of her protectively. “Who’s there! Identify yourself. I'm armed--”_

_The gun was pulled out of her hand before she could complete her sentence._

_“Who the Hell--”_

_And then she saw her. A green woman staring Eileen down. Ace was crumpled like tinfoil in one fist._

_She stared and, slowly, held up her hands._

***

“So she was sent to _kill_ you?” Ell gasped.

“Yes. She was.”

Ell was about to say something else when she saw Laura rising from her sunbed. They'd spent the weekend doing another round of tests.

She waved at Ell.

“...We're continuing this conversation with Laura.”

“Fine.”

They walked inside. Laura was rubbing her head.

“How you feeling, sis?”

“Terrible. Sore. So am I dying?”

“You're not _dying,”_ LaFontaine interrupted, joining them and taking off a series of monitors attached to Laura's skin. “In fact, you're totally normal according to the latest tests. Heartbeat, cholesterol, blood pressure, glucose--healthy as a horse, my friend.”

“But I feel horrible! There can't be nothing wrong!”

“Well, I didn't say there was ‘nothing wrong’,” they corrected. “I said you were _normal._ And you are anything but, most of the time.”

“So what are you saying?” Ell asked.

“If I had to guess,” they answered, “your powers come from absorbing earth’s Sun. You're basically a solar battery. Between getting thrown around and electrocuted, you wasted so much energy your battery got drained.”

“So the fight...drained me?”

“Well, you're not used to using your powers this much if you're fairly new at the superhero thing. So that was probably just what took the last bit out of ya. When they come back, just be more careful how much energy you use up.”

Laura looked at her hands. “When will they come back?”

“I hypothesise that as soon as you absorb enough sun, you'll be good as new.”

“I've been sunbathing for _hours_ and nothing. How long will that be?”

“...You got me there.”

Laura frowned. “Great.”

“Consider this a forced vacation,” LaFontaine said cheerfully.

“Agent LaFontaine, can you go?” Mel asked.

“But--”

“There's something in the lab that just exploded and seeing as that's your forte--”

“Ooooh, say no more! Feel better Laura!”

They ran out. Mel looked at Laura. “There's something your sister is insisting I tell you.”

She repeated what she'd just told Ell. Laura's eyes widened.

“See, you guys were _right outside!_ I should have been able to hear that no problem!”

 _“But,_ that's not the end of the story. Right, Mel.”

“Maybe.”

_“Mel.”_

Mel groaned. “Okay. I met your mother after she tracked me down to the jungle. I thought she was there to attack me--

 _But there was something in Eileen’s mind--a kind of fear she didn't find in the other agents she had to fight off. A rawness. She wasn’t a trained, polished killer the way the others were. She didn’t_ want _to be a killer the way they did._

_“Please, I don't want to hurt you. I have a family. I have two little girls! I promise I won't tell my organization I saw you if you let me go!”_

_She dropped the crumpled gun to the ground. “I don't kill unarmed opponents,” she said. “On Mars, killing someone after they've surrendered is one of the most dishonorable things you can do.”_

_Eileen got back to her feet, still holding up her hands. “On Earth a lot of people would agree with that.”_

_“Put your hands down. I can read your mind; I know you don't want to hurt me.”_

_“So it's true? You can read minds?”_

_“Yes.”_

_She grinned. “What color am I thinking of?” At Mel's sour expression she added hastily, “I'm sorry, I joke sometimes when I'm nerv--”_

_“Burgundy,” the martian interrupted. Eileen’s smile grew wider._

_“Remarkable,” she said. “You are absolutely remarkable.”_

_Eileen's stomach growled. She took her pack off and started rummaging through it._

_“Have you eaten?” She asked her._

_“Not yet today, no--”_

_“Catch.”_

_She threw a sandwich at her. “Ever have peanut butter, Martian?”_

_“I've been on earth for three centuries. Of course I've eaten peanut butter.”_

_“Well, you eat that and I'll grab something from the river.”_

_***_

_“So, what do I call you?”_

_She spoke to her casually, while she got a fire going. Her new companion eyed it warily._

_“Because we've been calling you the ‘Martian Manhunter’ which seems insulting.”_

_“...M’lann N’ppe,” she answered, swallowing the sandwich. “You are very skilled at fishing.”_

_“You can thank my husband for that,” Eileen answered, “he owns a camping store and is about one step below owning a nuclear bunker. We went camping with the girls all the time.”_

_She grabbed a fish she'd speared, holding it over the fire._

_“Why don't you want to kill me? Like the others.”_

_“Because I'm not a sociopath like Director Callis. You've been alive for_ centuries. _The things you've seen...what you know...how could it be right to let that kind of knowledge die? It would go against everything I am as a scientist.”_

_She sighed. “Although in truth, I don't really want to be doing any of this.”_

_She took the fish from the fire. She opened it, smiling at the perfect, flaky skin. Eileen took a bite and then pulled her necklace out from under her shirt._

_“Your family?” ._

_She was startled. “How did you--oh. Mind reader. Of course.” She patted the spot on the ground next to her._

_“These are my children,” she explained, showing Mel the photo when she sat next to her. Two young girls, one of them holding a first place trophy and both grinning from ear to ear._

_“It was a state wide science fair competition,” she explained. “My oldest won with a presentation on astrophysics.”_

_She pointed to the girl holding the trophy. “My oldest is Ell,” she said. “Eileen Junior. I still can’t believe how much she looks like me sometimes. And that,” she pointed to the other girl, “is her little sister Laura.”_

_Mel reached forward and grabbed the necklace, looking at the photo. “You have...lovely daughters.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“I had daughters,” she added. “Before I escaped from Mars.”_

_Eileen put a hand on Mel’s back. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Eileen smiled again. “But you know what? I think this is the beginning of a very nice partnership. What do you say? I help you find a way out of here, you help_ me _get out of here, later I can tell them you tried to kill me but I managed to get away or something.”_

_“You were just thinking about the tracker you have on your jacket--”_

_Eileen took it off and unceremoniously tossed it in the river._

_“I can either wait and hope they find me, or I can adventure through the jungle with a centuries old alien,” she said. “I think the choice is pretty clear.”_

_Mel smiled. She shook Eileen’s hand. “It would be an honor to travel with you.”_

_“The pleasure is all mine. Come on, let's follow the river!”_

_***_

“...And we hiked for three days. Then she was killed. I took Director Callis’s identity and I've been here ever since.”

Ell blinked. “That's it?” She asked. “You waxed eloquent about how great she was and end it with ‘and then she died,’ no detail whatsoever?”

Mel took a deep breath. “It's not easy to say.”

“Well it's not easy for me to _hear_ , but I still want to know. Right Laura?”

She looked down at the floor. “Can you at least tell us if she was in pain?” Laura asked softly.

Mel swallowed. “You--you have work. Both of you.”

She turned on her heel and walked out.

“Mel! Don't walk away, _Mel!”_

Ell turned back around. “I _hate_ her,” she grumbled.

“She saw her die. I guess it can't be easy to talk about.”

“It's not about what's _easy,_ it's about what's _right--_ ” Ell took a deep breath to calm herself. “You know what, you're right. Patience is a virtue and whatever. What are you going to do?”

“Go to work, I guess,” Laura said, standing up. “I feel terrible but I can't ruin my perfect attendance repu--rep-- _ACHOO!”_

Laura covered her mouth and stared at Ell. “I'm dying.”

“You're not _dying,_ it's just a cold. Normal people get them.”

Laura sniffed. “Well, I don't like it.”

“No one does.”

“I'm going to go.” Laura gave Ell a quick hug. “Love you.”

“Feel better, Laura.”

She was in the doorway when Ell said suddenly, “wait!”

“What?” Laura asked, turning back around.

“So, you're definitely at normal, _human_ strength right now?”

“I think so?”

“Come here.”

“For what--oh _come on.”_

Ell rested her elbow on the examination table. “Come on, I want to see!”

She rolled her eyes. _“Fine.”_

She rested her elbow on the table, grabbing Ell's hand. “Three-two-one-go!”

_Bang!_

Ell stared at her hand. “Oh my God, I just beat Supergirl at arm wrestling!” She raised her arms triumphantly. “All things being equal, _I'm_ the strong sister!”

“Congratulations, can I go now?”

“Well, I _could_ stop you if I wanted to, but I guess I won't.”

 _“Stop,”_ Laura whined. Ell ruffled Laura's hair affectionately and gave her a little shove.

“Alright, alright, go!”

Laura ran out. Ell watched her leave, and as soon as Laura was out of sight, she frowned.

“God, I hope she gets her powers back soon,” she said, shaking her head.

***

JP was waiting by his desk anxiously when Laura got out of the elevator.

“Laura! Where have you been? You’re late.”

“There was traffic, the bus, whatever,” Laura said.

“Okay,” JP fell into step with Laura. “Why did you take the bus and why do you sound sick?”

“I’m...apparently fighting a giant alien and getting electrocuted took a lot out of me. So I just need some time for my powers to recharge.”

“How much time?”

“I don’t know, okay-- _ACHOO!”_

She sneezed so hard that JP had to catch her coffee. Laura thanked him.

“Seriously JP, having no powers _sucks,_ ” she said. “Do we have any tissues?”

“You could try the supply closet?”

Laura put the coffee down. She walked toward the supply closet, opened it, and promptly screamed.

“SERIOUSLY KIRSCH?”

He pushed Sarah Jane away, holding up his hands. “Laura, hey!”

(He didn’t look particularly embarrassed, but Sarah Jane had enough sense to be embarrassed enough for both of them.)

“I just want to make it clear that we were not going farther than making out a little.”

“Seriously Kirsch, I came in for tissues but I might have to pour some _bleach_ in my eyes while I’m at it.”

“Hey, don’t be mean to my boo,” Sarah Jane protested. She grabbed Kirsch and pulled him closer. “He just helped Supergirl stop a major alien crime fighting operation. It was very heroic.”

“Yes, yes, it was, but I kinda need tissues,” Laura answered.

“I’ll, uh, catch you later babe.” Kirsch kissed her on the cheek and watched her leave, leaning against the doorframe.

“See, JP?” Laura looked back at him. “If I had my powers I would have heard someone in there before I permanently scarred my retinas!”

“Dude, you don’t have them?”

“...No. That fight with T’nay took it out of me for awhile.”

“Dude, don't worry about it too much. Clark had them before. Calls them solar flares. Just a couple of days.”

“I'm trying not to, but it's kind of hard.” Laura grabbed a box of tissues. “It’s already been a few days and _nada.”_ As she grabbed one, Mattie walked out of her office. Everyone fell silent.

“ _Where_ is my assist--”

Laura, unable to hear her, blew her nose loudly on a tissue. She turned around. As soon as she saw Mattie, she dropped the tissue.

 _“Miss Belmonde!_ I'm sorry, I'm a little under the weather.”

She smiled at Mattie sheepishly from across the office. Mattie raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“You are sick?”

She nodded.

“And you choose to drop a _biological weapon_ on my floor?”

“Sorry!” Laura squeaked, hastily picking it up. “But I’m here now and ready to work--”

“ _Work?_ If anyone who calls my phone hears your voice right now it will be a company wide embarrassment. I am _begging_ you, please, use the sick days you’ve accumulated and quarantine yourself.”

Laura sighed. “I...fine. I’ll just go.”

“We’ll walk you out,” JP offered.

“Oh, what gentlemen you both are,” Mattie said dryly. “Don’t take too long.”

She disappeared back into her office. Kirsch and JP walked with Laura into the elevator.

“Laura, I can help you get to the bottom of this,” JP said. “I have a whole host of files I took when I helped your sister investigate the Summer Society. There must be some information they kept on Kryptonian physiology.”

“And I can...uh...help JP find it I guess?”

“Thanks guys,” Laura said. “But I don’t think that’s going to be that much help. I just need to lay low. I know my powers are going to come back eventually…”

The elevator stopped. Laura stepped into the lobby, turning and looking back at them.

“Besides,” she added, “the world can survive without Supergirl for a day, right?”

Kirsch and JP looked at each other nervously. “...Sure,” they both said. The door closed and the elevator went back up. Laura took a deep breath, forced herself to smile, and exited MatCo.

***

Ell’s job involved overseeing the monthly check of all security systems and their overall effectiveness for housing each Fort Rozz prisoner. It was a very, _very_ boring job, which mostly involved sitting in a chair in front of a giant computer and watching the program give the OK for every system.

It was always her, Mel, and Johnson, and some IT personnel standing in a room staring at the computer. Mel had always stayed closer to her; they didn’t really talk, other than Mel occasionally complaining that Ell was the only one that really paid attention. Sometimes she would clap Ell on the shoulder with an affirming grunt of approval before walking away.

Ell enjoyed the bonding experience, but today she wanted to be a little more talkative. When Mel stood next to her, crossing her arms and staring up at the monitor, Ell whispered:

“You know you need to finish the story.”

 _“Dammit,_ I was hoping you wouldn’t make me do that.”

“Remember when you lied to me for two years and pretended you _weren’t_ a--”

 _“Shhhh._ They might hear us!”

“Mel, they’re playing cards,” Ell pointed out.

Mel looked back. Instead of watching, they’d started to play a round of poker. Normally she would chew them out for it, but today, Mel huffed and looked back at Ell.

“Fine,” she said softly. “I’ll finish the damn story. We travelled for three days--

_through humid jungle, Eileen hacking through vegetation with a knife she’d produced from her backpack. Mel only needed to phase through anything she couldn't get through._

_Eileen talked a lot. About Ell and Laura, her husband, her work. And she did it all with a smile. She never complained when she was covered in bug bites, or even when Mel had to save her from quicksand._

_“Fascinating thing, quicksand,” she stated, pouring the water out of her boots. “It’s actually easier to float on quicksand than it is to float in water.”_

_“You’re calm for someone that almost drowned.”_

_She shrugged. “Honestly, I’ve dealt with way scarier. Come on, we’ll set up camp.”_

_She laid down after she’d finished starting the fire for the night. Mel paced a few feet away._

_“You don’t like fire,” she said. “Come on, it’ll keep you warm.”_

_“...My planet burned,” she said. “They marched us into the fire to incinerate us.”_

_Eileen’s eyes widened. “I...that’s horrible. I’m sorry.”_

_Mel trudged back to the fire warily and sat down. They both watched the flames twisting and curling before Eileen cleared her throat._

_“You know, my daughter would be absolutely thrilled to meet you,” she said._

_“Which one?”_

_She thought it over. “Actually, both. Ell wants to be an astronaut,” she smiled. “She even got a full scholarship to go to space camp. She’s going to work for NASA. How could she not be thrilled to meet a martian?”_

_“And Laura?”_

_She didn’t say anything for a moment, brow furrowing._

_“You remember that I can read your mind, right?”_

_She smiled sheepishly. “Right. I guess there are no secrets, are there? Um...she’s, you know. Like you. Not from here.”_

_Eileen gently ran her thumb across Laura’s face in the photo. “She’s Kryptonian. Her entire planet burned, too.”_

_For just a moment, Mel softened a fraction. “She is strong,” she stated._

_“You heard me thinking that?”_

_Mel shook her head. “I have not really smiled in centuries. For her to look so happy...that is strong.”_

_Eileen smiled. “Coming from a centuries old refugee, that means a lot. Laura’s...she’s been getting by.”_

_“When you return to civilization, what happens to me?” Mel asked suddenly._

_“What?”_

_“You were sent to kill me,” she stated. “The people you work for will not stop.”_

_Eileen frowned. She stood. “M’lann,” she said, “when I return to civilization, the first thing I am going to do is call my husband and let my children know I’m okay. And the second thing I will do is go to the people I work for. I will tell them that you helped me survive in the jungle for three days. I’ll tell them that you’re not a threat. I’ll tell them how you lost your planet and you fled here. That you’re a refugee,” she rubbed her necklace between her fingers. “Like my daughter is. I won’t let them kill my friend.”_

_She held out her hand. Mel grabbed her forearm and pulled her in, patting her a couple of times on the back before letting go. It was the closest Mel had ever given anyone on earth to a hug._

_“Alright, maybe we should put the fire out and keep--something wrong?”_

_Mel was frozen. She looked around her. “Someone is here,” she said. “I heard something.”_

_“Big cat?”_

_“No. Smarter--”_

_She didn’t make a noise of pain when the arrow hit her leg; she only grimaced, swallowing down her cry and falling to the ground._

_She stepped out of the bushes. Director Callis’s body was covered in bug bites and there were streaks of mud smeared across her face like warpaint. She kept her crossbow raised, running past Eileen and pointing it down at Mel._

_“Director Callis, stop!”_

_“You’re lucky every Summer Society pack has a tracker and I never leave a Summer behind,” Director Callis said. “You like this, Martian Manhunter? I made it especially to cut through martian skin. I had my best scientists working on it. Doctor Hollis advanced it farther in a week than the rest of my team managed to do in the decade I’ve been tracking you down.”_

_Eileen got up, raising her hands. “Director Callis, she’s not dangerous!”_

_“You know I thought this was going to be another failed trip,” Director Callis continued, ignoring Eileen, “now it looks like Operation Adonis Hunt is finally a success. Any last words?”_

_She shot her again, this time in the arm. Mel gasped. She pulled the arrow out and her wound started to close._

_“Regeneration, huh? Fascinating. Looks like this is going to take a headshot--”_

_“NO!” She leapt, tackling Director Callis and making them both fall to the ground. Eileen threw the crossbow away before she stood up, breathing heavily._

_“I may not be a medical doctor,” she said, “but I still refuse to cause harm to innocent people with my work. That’s not what science is for!”_

_Director Callis grabbed a knife from her belt. “Do you understand how many people that creature has killed? Hundreds? Maybe_ thousands? _And you are defending it?”_

 _“She is not an_ it! _And I am not going to let you hurt her.”_

_“Try and stop me!”_

_She ran after Mel, who had gotten back up. Eileen stumbled after her, picking her way through the undergrowth. She grabbed the back of Director Callis’s shirt and tried to pull her back._

_“Get out of my way!”_

_Mel turned around just as she saw Director Callis grab her knife, spin around, and plunge it into Eileen’s side._

_“NO!” Mel shouted, going back after them._

_Eileen didn’t go down without a fight. She screamed, but grabbed Director Callis, taking them both down to the ground. They rolled toward the edge of a cliff as they thrashed, and with one final push, she threw Director Callis over the edge. Eileen turned back over so that she was looking up at the sky--_

“And she died,” Mel finished, voice tight and hoarse. “That is what happened.”

“She died to save you from the real Mel Callis,” Ell whispered.

Mel nodded. “Your mother,” she said, “was the first human--the _only_ human--who didn’t fear me because I wasn’t human. She was...kind and resourceful, and...she was brave. And strong. She was what a Summer _should_ be. When I realized Director Callis died I vowed that in Eileen’s memory I would go back. I would make sure everyone who worked here was like her and not that sociopath Callis. That the work she helped advance wouldn’t be used for evil again.”

Ell didn’t know what to say. Her mother had died a hero. She didn’t die in some random plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean. She had died a _hero._

Before she could even think of a response, the lights flickered. The ground started to shake.

“What was that?!” Mel snapped, raising her voice once the shaking stopped. Ell ran outside with her and they both found LaFontaine checking the systems.

“Director, we’re running on backup systems,” LaFontaine said. “It looks like an earthquake happened, but luckily it was far enough away that it didn’t cause too much structural damage--”

“Where was the epicenter?” Ell asked.

“...Styria.”

“Mel, I need to get home! I need to find Laura!”

“Doctor Hollis, your sister is fine--”

“But she might _not_ be. She doesn’t have her powers, remember?” She grabbed Mel by the shoulders. “Right now I’m the sister that has to do the protecting. Please don’t make me stay here the one time she actually needs me.”

Mel sighed. “Go.”

“Thank you!”

She watched Ell grab her stuff and leave. Mel looked at LaFontaine.

“You always play favorites, y’know,” LaFontaine said.

“Please, she would have done it anyway, what’s the point?” Mel answered dismissively.

***

Laura refused to be sick. She just absolutely _refused_ it. Instead, Laura chose to take advantage of her day off to take a walk around the city. She was hungry, anyway. Laura grabbed a chocolate chip bagel with cream cheese from Dudley’s and a chocolate latte, trying not to dwell on the fact that she felt she was already out of breath from walking too fast.

“Hey, Cupcake!”

Laura didn’t hear her.

“Hey, _Laura Hollis!”_

“What? Carmilla!” Laura grinned. “What are you doing here?”

“Sometimes I take a walk. My security is surrounding me right now, don’t worry. Although I can’t tell you where they are.”

Carmilla smirked. She looked Laura up and down, hands going into the pockets of her A line jacket. It was November, nearing Thanksgiving, and for the first time the cold wind was coloring her cheeks a pleasant shade of red.

“You working right now, Sweetheart? Got time for a walk?”

“Sure. Work can wait.”

“Work can _wait._ Pure little workaholic Laura Hollis thinks work can wait?”

“What can I say,” Laura fell in step with her, “I’m putting my happiness over my principles?”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow quizzically at Laura’s stuffed nose. Laura shrugged.

“Yeah. I, uh, have a bit of a cold so my boss sent me home.”

Carmilla frowned. “A cold, huh? You’re coming with me.”

“I am? Oh, I am!” Laura followed Carmilla when she turned. “Where are we going?”

“I know this great thai restaurant. They make a soup that’s so spicy, it will clear your sinuses and possibly singe your eyebrows.”

“Uh, sounds delicious?”

“Come on, pick up the pace a little.”

“I’m siiiiick, can’t you show a little mercy?”

“Fine, I’ll help you.” She grabbed Laura’s hand and pulled her along.

“So…” Laura started. “Word on the street is that you helped Supergirl out with--”

Carmilla turned suddenly and put a finger to Laura’s lips.

“No one else can know that,” Carmilla answered.

“...Right.”

“I mean it.”

“But that _was_ you, right? Supergirl wasn’t…hallucinating…?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Mayhaps.”

Laura was about to say something else when the ground began to shake. Laura and Carmilla fought to keep their balance.

“What the frilly hell?”

“It's an earthquake! Get away from the buildings!”

“In favor of what, the street full of _cars?”_

People were screaming. In the distance Laura and Carmilla watched in horror as a bridge crumbled and car horns started blasting. Laura’s cell phone fell out of her pocket and cracked on the pavement.

“This doesn't happen in Metropolis!” Carmilla shouted.

“No, you just get attacked by _Brainiac!”_ Laura replied defensively--

There was a vicious smash in front of them a piece of rubble collapsed, falling in front of the door of a small corner store. The people were trapped inside. Laura tried to run toward them.

“Cupcake, what are you _doing?”_

The shaking had finally stopped.

“I need to help them!”

 

Carmilla pulled Laura back. “Laura, this is a job for professionals! Can you lift several tons of concrete?”

And it hit Laura that, no. Today she couldn't.

“I...I…” Her shoulders slumped.

“Come on,” Carmilla said softly, “I can get us back to KarnsteinCorp.”

“Hey, Supergirl will be there in two seconds,” Carmilla said, trying to sound reassuring as she pulled Laura away. “Don’t worry about it.”

Laura took a deep breath. A thought suddenly occurred to her that made her almost jump.

“My _friends!”_

“What?”

“I need to get to MatCo and find my friends! I need to see if they’re okay--”

“Whoa, whoa, slow _down,”_ Carmilla grabbed her by the shoulders. “Laura, you want to risk trekking down to MatCo in _this?”_

“What’s this?”

“Laura, look at those billboards. Notice they’re all off? This whole city is out of power. No power. No air conditioning or heating. People who are scared, or hurt, or want food and water. I have been in Metropolis when my brother has caused crisis situations like this. It’s about to turn into the freaking Wild West!”

Laura wrenched her arm away. “You should have a little more faith in humanity than that.”

“I’m not naive like you. We need to get _away_ from the center of the city, not run through it. Trust me.”

At the word ‘naive’ Laura bristled. “I don't need a babysitter,” Laura snapped. She started walking in the other direction.

“Alright--fine!” Carmilla threw up her hands. “Here I am, caring about someone besides myself that you always say is _so_ important, but you're still getting mad at me!”

“Maybe work on caring about more than one at a time!” Laura shouted back.

Carmilla cursed under her breath. “I can't win, can I?” She grumbled to herself, turning around and trying to make it back to her building.

***

Ell got to MatCo first; she managed to get up to Laura's floor, finding JP as he tried to get their systems back online.

“JP!”

“Ell!”

He grabbed Ell and started to check her over. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where is your sister?”

“Fine, fine, and I don’t know. It is so good to see that you aren’t hurt, though. Laura isn’t here?”

“Miss Belmonde sent Laura home because she was sick.”

“My sister is sick, and alone after the worst earthquake to hit Styria City in years,” she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. “What about MatCo?”

“Well, we’re totally out of power, which as you can imagine is inconvenient--”

Mattie chose at that moment to walk out of her office. “Is anyone dead?” She said, more like an announcement than a question.

“No one seems hurt or dead at the present, Miss Belmonde!” JP responded, raising his voice to be heard. Mattie put her hands on her hips and surveyed the office with a critical eye.

“Natural disasters always have a way of stirring up family sentiment, and it doesn’t seem like we can get much done here.” Mattie sighed. “If anyone wants to go and make sure their families are safe, you can go.”

People started to get up. Mattie saw Ell and raised an eyebrow.

“You. You’re Lauren’s sister?”

“Uh...Laura’s? Yes. Ell Hollis.”

“I need coffee and advil right now,” she said. “Lauren isn’t here and as her sister, I assume you’ll make the next best thing. Can you get that for me?”

Ell frowned. “I just came to see if Laura was here since her phone hasn’t--”

At the glare Mattie was giving her, Ell stopped. “Uh...I do have some Tylenol in my purse. But no coffee. Seeing as I’m not _actually_ your assistant.”

“Deal.”

Ell handed the Tylenol to her.

“And you,” she continued, looking another woman at the other side of the room, “we need to get back online and on the air. People are looking for information after a disaster like this.”

“We’re trying, Miss Belmonde, but our best estimate will be a few hours at least--”

“Then come up with a better estimate! Use...use him,” Mattie grabbed JP by the back of the shirt and pushed him forward. “He’s smart.”

“Uh, will do Miss Belmonde.”

“And _where_ is my editor in chief? I need to know what we’re doing to cover this!”

She stomped away, barking orders. Ell stood up straighter when Mattie passed her.

“Okay, that’s terrifying--”

“Tell me...about it…”

“Laura!” Ell turned around, grabbing Laura and hugging her tightly.

“Ow, ow, _ow,_ little less tight?”

“I’m sorry, but--oh my god, what _happened?”_

Laura looked down at her makeshift sling. “There were a lot of panicked people and one of them knocked into me so hard my arm hit the ground and it kind of just...yeah. So I found this button down shirt someone must have dropped--don’t ask me what they’re wearing _now--_ in a puddle near a sewer grate. Probably belonged to someone homeless I guess? Anyway I’m using it as a sling.”

Ell stared at Laura in mild horror. “Okay, we’re getting out of here.”

“What do you mean, getting out of here?”

“We are going home! Your apartment is probably closer, and we are not leaving until all of this quiets down--”

“Ell, we can’t do that! We need to help!”

“Help? _Help?_ Your arm is broken, you sound like your nostrils were glued shut, and I don’t even have a Tylenol to give you because Mattie made me give her my last one! You can bet we’re going!”

“But sis,” Laura lowered her voice, “I’m _Supergirl._ Just because I don’t have powers doesn’t mean I suddenly became a different person. I have to do _something.”_

“Laura Zor-El Hollis, as your sister who is currently stronger and more capable than you, I am _ordering_ you to--”

Ell got a call. She grabbed it and read the caller ID.

_Officer Hot Shot_

“--wait here, Danny is calling.”

She stepped away from Laura. “Hey, Danny?”

 _“Oh, thank God,”_ Ell could hear her sigh of relief over the phone. _“I was afraid you wouldn’t get reception at the Society or something. Or the call wouldn’t go through;_ everyone _is trying to make a ton of calls right now--”_

“I’m actually not in the Society right now,” Ell interrupted. “Everything is fine over there, though, we have plenty of backup generators and protocol for this sort of thing.”

_“Still, I’m just happy to hear your voice. If I hadn’t been able to get ahold of you it would’ve driven me nuts.”_

Ell started to turn red. “Um, thank you. And it’s good to hear your voice. Are you and Maggie okay?”

_“Maggie is staying at the station. What about your sister?”_

“Other than a busted arm and a bad cold, okay. We're both at MatCo right now.”

_“MatCo? I'm only a couple of blocks from there; the Alien Division is trying to set up a relief shelter. If you want to help, I'm here. We have some medicine for Laura's cold too if she needs it.”_

Ell bit her lower lip. “I...you really need some help?”

 _“You know I always love working with you, Agent Hollis,”_ Danny replied, the tone almost teasing.

Ell thanked Danny and hung up. She walked back to Laura.

“Laura, if you want anything from here grab it now because we're meeting Danny a few blocks from here.”

“You're _not_ kidnapping me?”

“She’s closer and she has medicine.”

Yep. That was all it was.

Totally not because she just wanted to see Danny.

Laura grinned and went to grab her bag of M&Ms from her desk.

***

She didn’t know what she expected when she found Danny, two blocks uptown with a roadblock set up and cots lined up along the road. She had her hands on her hips, looking around at the damaged city. Danny saw Laura and Ell, smiling broadly.

“Hey, what's up Doc? What's up Laura--ooooh,” she winced sympathetically. “You look pretty awful, little Hollis.”

“Do you have any medicine for her?” Ell asked.

“We have a little--I'll spare some. Hey, Natalie,” Danny turned to a young asian woman, putting a hand on her shoulder. “See if we have any medicine for Ell’s sister, okay?”

Natalie nodded. “Will do.”

“She’s a rookie,” Danny explained to Ell. “One hell of a first day, right?”

Ell smoothed down her hair, looking around at her setup. “So this is what we have for victims?”

“Well, specifically alien victims. They’ve got a whole different shelter setup in the other direction. Word is Karnstein and Straka are really spearheading the relief effort up there.”

“And no aliens allowed?”

Danny huffed. “I mean, are you surprised? I don’t expect any better from the Karnsteins.”

Ell shrugged uncomfortably. “I..I don’t know.”

“Anyway, things are pretty tight here,” she continued. “There’s a bodega at the corner that let us have some food, but we’re short on supplies. Like, _really_ short. Most of it is going to--”

“Let me guess, resources for human victims.”

Danny looked at Ell. “How’d you know?” She replied dryly. “They said it’s a population thing which, I mean I’m sure is _part_ of it, but I would think they’d be able to give us more than a dozen cots. I’ve been bringing food from home. It’s...not pretty.”

Ell saw that there was a reptilian chewing on a raw packet of ramen noodles, tail wrapped in a bandage. She wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, it isn’t.”

“The ones that can pass for human are heading over to KarnsteinCorp which is a small comfort, I guess. Least they’re getting some help. They said they might smuggle some stuff back if they can swing it, but I’m not holding my breath.”

Ell felt a twinge of annoyance knowing that aliens were getting treated as the lower priority, again, and she sighed. She stopped walking and Danny stopped with her, still looking around, and there was something about Danny that just felt different somehow--

“Wait, is your hair _red?”_ Ell blurted out.

Danny looked surprised for a moment. Ell started to turn as red as Danny’s hair was now, because _really?_ That was what she was going to focus on in the middle of a humanitarian crisis? But then Danny chuckled.

“Oh. Uh, yeah,” she ran a hair through her hair. “I had an appointment to get my hair cut this morning before the earthquake and--well, I got it dyed back to my natural color instead.”

Her hair was definitely longer than when Ell had met her; it had been shoulder length, but now it was reaching past her shoulders, on its way to her mid back.

“But you didn’t cut it either,” she pointed out.

“Yeah. Changed my mind. What can I say? I want to attract pretty girls. Pretty girl says she likes my old hair, I take her opinion into account.” She winked at Ell teasingly. “Even if she’s straight.”

Ell gulped.

“How can I help?” She managed to say without mumbling, not looking directly at Danny--because she hadn’t noticed her hair at first, but now that she did it was the _only_ thing she noticed, not to mention the fact that oh God Danny had just _winked_ at her, was she shamelessly flirting because she didn’t think Ell cared since she was straight or did she have, like, some sort of _bi-curious_ sense--

“Ell?”

“What?”

Danny tilted her head curiously. “I, uh, just said that your expertise in alien biology would be helpful if you want to check out some patients.”

“Right. Right, absolutely.”

Ell managed to walk away from Danny, taking a deep breath. She found Laura, sitting on a cot with her arm in a new sling, blowing her nose in a tissue.

“What now? How can we help?”

Ell bit her lip. “They’re severely low on manpower and supplies.” She looked at Natalie. “How low on manpower exactly?”

“Uh...just the two of us.”

“ _Seriously?”_

Ell looked at Laura. “Carmilla and Theo have helped set up a crisis center for humans near KarnsteinCorp. They’ll have more supplies up there.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Laura hopped off of her cot.

“Laura, what do you expect us to do? Politely ask?”

“Carmilla and I are friends,” Laura answered immediately. “She helped Supergirl fight Bronte because of me. She’ll hand over some stuff for us if we ask.”

Ell swallowed. She put her hands on her hips. “I don’t know if it’s safe trying to trek through the city again--”

“Pleeeeeease?”

“Oh my _God,_ I thought the puppy dog eyes were one of your superpowers. Apparently not,” Ell groaned. “Fine. But we take the long way to avoid the crowded areas.”

“Let’s go!” She lowered her head, walking forward like a very, very slow moving bull. Ell followed her.

“Where are you both going?” Danny asked.

“Seeing if Carmilla will spare some stuff for us.”

“She’s never going to agree with that.”

“You would be surprised what my sister can convince her to do.”

Danny wrinkled her nose distastefully. “She should keep better company.”

“Hey!” Laura protested. “She’s not that bad.”

“Either way,” Danny continued, ignoring her, “Ell, it’s not safe. Are you sure? I can come with--”

“No, you need to stay here and do what you can. I need to make sure Laura doesn’t break her _other_ arm.”

Danny bit her lip.

“Danny,” Ell added, “remember how I saved _your_ life? If anything I should be worrying about _you.”_

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Just promise you'll make sure you hear your phone if I call?”

Ell rubbed Danny's shoulder. “Dan, I promise. You've seen me survive worse. Including getting _eaten.”_

“I know,” she said. “That's _why_ I get worried.”

Ell left to join Laura.

“Aw, it's cute how you guys worry about each other,” Laura teased. Ell's eyes widened.

“We are friends!”

Laura held up her good arm. “Uh, I know, I was just kidding.”

“Oh. Well, yeah. I know.”

Ell smiled sheepishly.

“...Let's go,” Laura said, picking up her pace.

***

She kept moving even as they passed people looting stores and cars crashed into buildings. Every time Laura would start to feel that need not to stand by that made her become Supergirl in the first place.

And every time Ell would keep her from helping.

“Laurie,” she would remind her, “we have a mission. Danny and all of those aliens are counting on us, remember?”

Ell was right. Laura’s arm was broken; she was still suffering from a pretty bad cold which, if anything, had gotten worse from the stress they were going through; she was in no condition to lift or help anyone. But that didn’t make it any less difficult.

She tried to distract Laura by telling her about what Mel said at the Summer Society. How Eileen had died heroically to save her. It made for a nice story, but it just made Laura feel worse. For the obvious reason (this was how her adoptive mother _died),_ but also because she was willing to get herself killed helping someone and Ell was keeping her away because of a stupid arm.

“Laura,” Ell asked, “I told Danny you could definitely get Carmilla to help but I’m...not overestimating how friendly you both are, am I?”

“Oh, no way,” Laura answered. “Carmilla and I are totally friends. I told you, she helped me fight Bronte. She’ll give us a few medical supplies if I ask--”

And the ground chose that precise moment to start shaking again.

“Aftershock!” Ell grabbed Laura’s wrist as the ground shook. “Laura, stay away from the power lines!”

“What if a car comes?”

“We haven’t seen any cars driving since--”

They both jumped at the same time when they heard the crunch of metal, falling to the ground. When the ground finally settled, Ell managed to grab Laura, pulling her back up.

“What was that?!”

Laura saw it first--a car that had crashed into a telephone pole. The front had caught on fire, and the man inside was slumped over. His head had hit the steering wheel and it was blaring.

This time Laura wasn’t going to let Ell stop her.

“Laura, what are you _doing?”_

“The crash knocked him unconscious!”

She only had one good hand, and the door was locked shut; Laura couldn’t open it. She bit her lip, raising her fist.

“Come on, come on--”

She punched the window and gasped, shaking the pain out of her hand, and tried again.

“Laura!”

“Ell, leave me alone! Come _on!_ Break! _”_

She punched it again and clutched her hand. Finally, she grabbed the lip of the car door. Her mind went back to when she was a child, when she was only _twelve,_ wrenching the door of a car open to save a woman and her son when they had hit a tree. It was easy, like ripping off a bandaid…

 _“_ Come on you stupid door, _come off!”_

“Laura, _stop!”_

Ell grabbed her around the waist, yanking her backwards right before the fire reached the gas tank. The car ignited all at once and Laura screamed; Ell forced her to turn away.

“No! Ell, let me go, I can still--we can still--”

“Laura, in my professional doctor’s opinion...we kind of _can’t.”_

Laura stopped struggling. Ell finally let Laura go and she stared at the far, now a fireball. She couldn’t even put it out.

“Laura, are you okay?” Ell asked gently.

“I...we need to go,” Laura said, her voice flat. “You were right...they’re waiting for us to get back for supplies...we need to go.”

She nodded. Ell tore her gaze away from the car, away from her sister, and started walking only to realize Laura wasn’t moving.

“Sis?”

She was just standing, staring at the car, with an expression of absolute horror. Ell grabbed her. She swallowed thickly, and Laura finally turned away.

***

It took a few more blocks before they finally made it to their destination, the rest of the trip totally silent. It took all of Laura’s willpower not to stop walking and find a place to just cry.

But she still had a mission, which helped her keep going.

Ell held out her arm. “Laura, we’re here.”

She looked away from Ell. A relief shelter had been set up in front of KarnsteinCorp headquarters. Kirsch was already there, standing with Perry.

“Kirsch!”

“L-Dog? Yo!” Kirsch grinned and started waving. Perry shifted a little to avoid his hand hitting her in the face as she spoke to a tall woman with her hands clasped crisply behind her back.

“ _Sila_ is an Indian term for a code of ethics, to put it in simple terms--it is of course a lot more complicated than that,” she said. Her voice was low, and as she spoke Perry followed, scribbling everything down as fast as she could. “But the sentiment--to promote peace, end hostility, and have harmony within a community-- _that_ is the basic principles on which Silas has been based. It seemed natural that in this time of chaos we would lend a hand--with the help of Mr. Straka and my beautiful daughter Carmilla, of course.”

“Oh my God I know that woman,” Ell said suddenly. Kirsch walked up to them.

“‘Course, everyone knows Lilita Karnstein,” Kirsch answered.

“I know but like--I was like--I mean we didn’t _speak_ but she...looked at me,” Ell said.

“Kirsch, pictures!” Perry barked. Kirsch jumped away from them and started snapping photos. The disaster relief center looked much bigger, much better equipped, and had way more manpower. The canvas on the relief shelters had _SILAS_ in black lettering emblazoned on them. Laura walked away from Ell in search of someone that could help her find Carmilla.

Lilita Karnstein looked at Ell, raising an eyebrow.

“You,” she stated, walking toward them, “haven’t I seen you before…?”

She didn't sound particularly angry, just curious. But something about her made Ell’s knee-jerk reaction vociferous denial.

“Uh...nope. Nuh-uh. Never seen you before in my life--”

“Ah!” Lilita Karnstein snapped her fingers. “I know who you are. You were that woman I saw dancing with my daughter at the MatCo party.”

“ _Ooooh,_ that. I guess so.”

“Well I always try to remember if I see her with somebody,” Lilita shook Ell’s hand, raising an eyebrow. “My daughter tells me nothing about her love life. It’s nice to finally meet you Miss…?”

“Uh, Ell--wait. _No_ wait a second!” Ell stammered. “We--I mean we did dance but I did not--”

Ell almost yelped when she felt someone grab her waist from behind.

“Sweetheart, hey.”

Carmilla leaned forward, so her mouth was next to Ell’s ear. “Mother, my _friend,_ Ell.”

“I was just telling her how we’ve seen each other before.”

Ell started to turn red. “Uh...well--”

“Was great that you came.” Carmilla held Ell a little tighter. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how worried I was.”

Ell started to turn red.

“I AM STRAIGHT.” Ell pushed Carmilla away. People were starting to look at them. Laura turned around and looked at her. Ell smiled sheepishly. “Um, Laura is looking for you, by the way.”

She walked away, Carmilla kept staring at Ell.

“...Well, that was weird.”

“Bro, I’ll go see what’s wrong,” Kirsch said, walking over to Laura and clapping her on the shoulder. “You go do what ya’ came here to do.”

“Carmilla, darling, will you at _least_ pose for some pictures?” Lilita asked.

“Mother--”

“Come here.”

She grabbed Carmilla, pulling her securely into her side.

“Enough already,” she hissed to her. “We’re publicly assisting with disaster relief. Being associated with Silas is hardly hurting _anyone’s_ reputation now.”

“At the moment,” Carmilla mumbled. But with a glare from Lilita, Carmilla straightened and forced herself to smile for reporters taking photographs. Laura walked up to Carmilla.

“Carmilla, can I talk to you?”

“Mother?”

“I swear, Carmilla, can you go five minutes without getting distracted by a girl?”

“I’m a reporter,” Laura answered, “for MatCo.”

Which actually wasn’t a lie, as long as she spoke to Carmilla.

“I’ll be back in a second, Mother,” Carmilla said. “Theo is over there, maybe you’d like a few pictures with him.”

She sighed, walking away to find Theo. Carmilla put a hand lightly on Laura’s shoulder.

“You okay, Cupcake?”

“Well--”

“What am I saying? Of _course_ you’re not. What the hell happened to your arm?”

“It kind of...broke.”

“No shit. I could tell from the sling. You need painkillers? Or how about food? You sound like you’re still sick. I promised you soup, I’m getting you soup--”

“ _Carmilla,_ I’m fine,” Laura interrupted. “I’m just...taking this all in. This is a...really impressive setup you have here.”

“This? Of course. Well, you _did_ tell me to care about more than one person at a time. So,” Carmilla spread her arms. “There you go. Whole lot of caring going on. Satisfied?”

“Uh, yeah. Great setup. Funny thing though…”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Spill it.”

“You look like you have a lot of supplies. Like, a _lot_ of supplies.”

“Yeah. Mother and her organization brought a lot to the table. We can’t use my building yet until it’s cleared as safe, but so far so good.” Carmilla shrugged.

Laura took a deep breath. “Carmilla...do you know they’re not allowing aliens to get help?”

Carmilla blinked. “Oh, yeah. Of course.”

Laura’s stomach felt like she’d swallowed a fifty pound weight. “‘Of course?’ So you’re _okay_ with this?”

“Cupcake--hold on,” someone whispered something in Carmilla’s ear. She whispered back. “You can walk with me if you want.”

Laura did, fuming. “Explain to me how turning away people who need help makes you say ‘of course.’”

“It’s simple, really.” Carmilla grabbed a clipboard; it looked like someone was delivering more supplies. “KarnsteinCorp, StrakaTech, _and_ Silas hold no responsibility for alien residents.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Yes it does,” Carmilla answered. “Let’s say an alien comes in for medical care--we don’t know enough about alien biology to treat them properly. If something goes awry we’re opening ourselves up to a _huge_ lawsuit. Not to mention that some humans are...uncomfortable.”

“Are you?”

Carmilla’s lip twitched. “Why do we keep circling back to that? Over and over again?”

“I just don’t think that a xenophobe’s comfort matters more than an alien’s _life.”_

Carmilla sighed. “Cupcake,” she said, “I told you, in disasters, things become the Wild West. These people? Tired, hungry, some hurt, all of them scared, and a lot of them pissed off at the universe? This is not the time to start trying to herd them together with aliens and get them to start singing kumbaya--”

“This is _exactly_ the time!” Laura protested. “This is the perfect time for everyone to come together, to realize that in the face of this disaster we’re not different, that we’re _all_ scared and we’re _all_ tired and we’re _all_ hungry!”

Carmilla sighed. “Laura,” she said, putting the box down on a table, “I’m doing the best that I can, here. Hundreds of people are getting supplies that they otherwise weren’t going to get. We’re not _swimming_ in extra medicine and food, here. But some...people...do not want aliens involved.”

“Like Theo? Your mom?”

“I’m doing the best I can here,” Carmilla repeated. “They have people who are taking care of them and we have our people here. There's more humans anyway.”

“That’s _always_ your excuse,” Laura snapped.

“Excuse me?”

“‘I’m caught in the middle. I don’t have a choice. I’m doing the best I can.’ There’s always a choice! You can do the right thing, but you’re not. And that’s fine. But don’t pretend your hands are tied because they aren’t.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. “You know Laura, maybe you're _right._ I should be more like Supergirl. She's out there--actually, wait,” Carmilla pretended to look around. “Well gosh golly gee, looks like Supergirl didn't bother to show up today! But hey, better to help no one equally than a hundred people unequally, huh?”

“If Supergirl could be here she would be,” Laura shot back.

“Well, she isn't. So instead of nagging, eat some soup for that cold and be _grateful.”_

She reached into the box, throwing a can of chicken noodle soup at her. It hit Laura in the chest, and she yelped before she managed to catch it. Carmilla stomped away.

Well, at least she got a can of soup.

Laura eyed the box Carmilla left.

Laura looked around to see if anyone was watching.

“We'll see if Supergirl can help,” Laura mumbled. She managed to grab the box, holding it with one hand. It was surprisingly heavy and Laura grunted with the effort. She power walked away, trying desperately not to drop it.

“Ell! _Ell!”_

***

She didn't know what exactly came over her, but Ell knew that she needed to compose herself, so that's what she did. There was a little bodega across the street, and she waited there for Laura to finish her conversation with Carmilla.

“Yo! Ell-Dog!”

She opened her eyes. She'd been taking deep breaths.

“Kirsch, I told you, if you _have_ to give me a nickname you can at least call me Doc.”

“Sorry. Hey, Doc,” Kirsch ran a hand through his hair, jogging up to Ell. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed kind of jumpy.”

“Can you blame me?” Ell asked, scratching at the back of her neck. “Things have been...weird lately.”

“That stuff with Theo still have you freaked out, huh?”

“I, um...well yeah. But also other...things.”

“Want to tell me?”

“I don’t know if that’ll help.”

She could have ended it with that--because it wasn’t a _lie,_ of course that was upsetting (and she would be lying if she said it hadn’t kept her up) but at the same time...it was Kirsch. And she couldn’t talk to Laura, and it would be pretty awkward with JP, but Kirsch probably wouldn’t even know what she was talking about if she was vague enough anyway.

Ell sighed. “Okay. So, lately...I’ve started to think that, _maybe,_ I might be getting some...feelings for a person?”

Kirsch nodded. “Dude, that’s great!”

“It is? Except it’s not? Except it’s...complicated.”

“Why? Anyone would like you, bro. You’re cool.”

Ell smiled. “The problem is that there are circumstances which might make things difficult. Like, we work together. But this person is really _great_ and I like h--them a lot. But, like I said. Circumstances make things complicated.”

“You work together?”

“Yes. And they’re kind of well known in their field, actually. Which is part of the problem, like...can I even keep up? You know what I mean?”

Kirsch nodded. “Bro. I totally get it.”

Ell blinked. “You _do?”_

“Yeah.” Kirsch held up his hands. “And I'm really flattered, but I'm with Sarah.”

Ell was so shocked that she could only stammer out, “You--You thought-- _what--”_

“I mean, don't get me wrong, you're really great. But I think we're better as friends any--”

“DANNY!” Ell finally exclaimed. “The person I have feelings for is _Danny!”_

She covered her mouth right after she said it. She was very, _very_ glad Laura didn't have super hearing at the moment.

“You mean your friend? Officer Hot Cop?”

“Why would you think _you?”_

“‘Cause you said you worked with them but there was stuff making it ‘complicated?’ And that they were well known in their field?”

“Well, _no._ It’s Danny.”

“I thought you were straight…? I mean, Laura told me you were.”

“As far as she knows that’s still true. In fact, you’re the only person who--”

She paused. Ell started to laugh so hard she teared up.

“Kirsch I'm fine. I just--I've been _agonizing_ over this--just thinking about it makes me feel sick--and the first person I finally get enough courage to admit this to isn't my sister, it is _you._ Hahaha!”

He stared at Ell, tilting his head a little. “I...uh...hey bro, I'm really proud of you and stuff? I'm kind of confused, but I'm proud of you and stuff.”

He hugged her.

“I'm confused too. Which is the complicated part. I just--I've dated men. I enjoy dating men. And now I just--don’t know what to do now.”

“Hey, you want to know what I did? When I started having feelings for SJ?”

Ell’s brow furrowed, because she couldn’t really see how the situations would be comparable, but she nodded.

“She was such a hottie, so outta my league, that I felt kind of like you, y’know? It felt wrong to even _think_ about liking her. But the thing is, thoughts are just thoughts. Thinking SJ was a total babe didn’t mean I needed to _tell_ anyone. Or that I had to do anything about it. Liking SJ was just a fun thing that made me feel happy. And once I was okay with it in my head, it got way easier. Because I let myself think about it.”

Kirsch shrugged. “So maybe start with just enjoying that she makes you happy, right? No time limit.”

It was surprisingly lucid advice. Ell wasn't in the mood to speak so she just nodded into Kirsch’s shirt.

“Ell! _Ell!”_

Kirsch let go. “What did you _do?”_

“No time to explain--”

“Laura, you had a fight with Carmilla and instead of getting supplies from her you _stole_ them when she wasn't looking?” Ell gasped.

“You read me _way_ too well sometimes Ell.”

“Give me the box!”

Laura handed it off. “You're not going to make me give it back?”

“Like hell I am! We promised Danny extra supplies and we are _not_ coming back empty handed! See you Kirsch.”

“Hey! Both of you _STOP!”_

Laura and Ell started running. Kirsch stepped in the way of the people chasing them, pretending to apologize.

“Sorry, dudes, I'll get out of your way--okay this time _you_ go right--sorry! Meant _my_ right, let's try it again--”

Laura started panting after about a block. “Ell, can we stop?”

“We're being chased, of course not!”

“But I have a stitch in my side!” Laura gasped.

“Oh for the--Come here!”

She grabbed Laura, pulling her into an alley and pressing her back against the wall. They waited until the sound of pounding footsteps receded.

“...Okay, I think we're in the clear,” Ell said.

“Thank _Rao.”_

“Are you going to apologize?”

Laura sighed. “I'm sorry for stealing--”

“Not _that.”_

Laura blinked. “Then what?”

“For every time I told you to eat better and you called me ‘ridiculous.’ ‘Ell, I've got superpowers! I'm never gonna need to worry about my cardio!’”

“Fine, I'm sorry for not foreseeing this exact scenario, okay?”

Ell smiled. “Apology accepted.” She ruffled Laura's hair affectionately. “Now let's go get this stuff to Danny, Robin Hood.”

Laura frowned. “It's not enough,” she said.

“It's still better than nothing.”

They peeked out of the alley and then started walking again.

“You know what you need to do?” Laura said. “You need to ask Mel. The Summer Society probably has plenty of stuff.”

“They're dealing with the earthquake too.”

“Just ask.”

Ell frowned. “Okay, hold my phone for me.”

Laura grabbed it with one hand and managed to call Mel’s number.

“Video call.”

Laura switched to video call.

“Ell?”

Laura and Ell grinned at the screen. “Hi Mel!” They both said.

“I see you found Laura, Agent Hollis.”

“A little worse for wear, but okay. How are things over there?”

“Generators running, all prisoners accounted for, and everything secure.”

Laura raised an eyebrow at Ell.

“Mel,” Ell asked, “there's an alien related issue in the city that really needs the Society’s help.”

She explained the situation with plenty of wild, one handed gesturing from Laura.

“...So if things are fine there, we really need medical supplies and any available agents.”

Mel tilted her head a little to the side. “Girls. That isn't something the Society does.”

“But they're aliens!” Laura said.

“Yes. But not alien threats. Do you know how much money what you're proposing would cost? How am I supposed to explain that? We have a budget. I can't help you.”

Ell's jaw dropped. She dropped the box suddenly. Grabbed her phone.

“Ell, we need to keep moving--”

“Laura didn't see the way you looked when you talked about my mother,” Ell said, “I did. Do you think Eileen Hollis would have wanted you to say no?”

“Agent Hollis--”

“She _died_ to protect you Mel! If you're so dedicated to the idea of keeping her memory alive, caring more about aliens and less about ‘budget’ would help.”

“Don't imply that I am not trying to keep her memory alive, Ell. I watched her _die!”_

“And I am her daughter!” Ell shot back. “Why should you have the right to be the one that does it? I never got that choice because I’d been lied to for ten years. The least you could do is a favor.”

Mel looked like she was about to yell. At the last second she bit the inside of her cheek.

“...This conversation is over.”

“I agree.”

She hung up. Ell managed to smile sheepishly at Laura.

“Man, we are having no luck today, are we?”

Laura rubbed Ell's arm soothingly and they continued the walk back.

***

“So, you managed to get...soup. An entire box full of soup.”

Ell and Laura smiled sheepishly.

“In our defense,” Laura said, “that was really, really difficult.”

“Yeah, they chased us,” Ell agreed.

“Wow, aren’t you guys practically Robin Hood.”

Laura snorted, looking at Ell. Danny sighed.

“Ell, I don't suppose Mel--”

“Tried.”

“...Alright. Thanks for doing your best, guys.”

Danny grabbed the box. She handed it off to Natalie. There was a megaphone, and Danny grabbed it. The street was completely crowded with aliens.

“Everyone, can I have your attention!”

People quieted down.

“I am happy to let you all know that we just got another box of food, thanks to the work of the Hollis sisters.”

And then every alien started shouting at once.

“ _One box?”_

“We need medicine!”

“Where are we supposed to sleep without cots?”

Laura could recognize one voice as the widow of Zan Cirax shout:

“My baby hasn't hatched yet! I need something to keep him warm!”

“You know what I say?” A reptilian who had his hands on her shoulders suggested, “I say if they won't give us what we need, we get it from them ourselves!”

People started shouting louder. Danny held up her hands.

“Guys-- _guys_ \--HEY!”

She shouted into the megaphone. Laura and Ell needed to cover their ears.

“I know you're all scared,” Danny said when they were paying attention. “And I don't blame you for being frustrated. But how many of you know me? Don't you think that if I could, I would've gotten us more by now? I have a family too I haven't seen all day because I've been _here,_ doing everything I could. So I have been doing my best, and I _get it,_ that isn't enough, but causing a riot is just going to make it worse! We need to stick together and show the city that the alien immigrant community doesn't turn into a bunch of monsters under pressure. That helps no one.”

She looked down at the box. “Ell and Laura worked hard getting us this food. So everyone who hasn’t eaten yet, get in line.”

The aliens looked at each other warily and started lining up. Mrs. Cirax walked up to Danny, cradling what looked like an ostrich egg.

“Can you find any heating pads? I couldn’t get to them in time.”

“Mrs. Cirax,” Danny said softly, “I’ll try and get to the hospital tomorrow morning. I...here, I’ll keep the little guy warm for now.”

She handed the egg off gently to Danny after she dropped the megaphone. Danny kept the egg close to her chest. Mrs. Cirax looked at Ell.

“Ell, hello. Zax,” she looked at the larger reptilian, “this is the woman that helped find out what happened to your father.”

Zax was burly, with shining gold scales and a deep, growly voice.

“Thank you,” he said, “for avenging my father.”

“Uh...anytime,” Ell answered. “It's Supergirl you really need to thank, though.”

“Where is Supergirl?” Mrs. Cirax asked.

“Hey, I've been wondering that too,” an alien behind her said. “Why isn't she helping us?”

“Doesn't she care?”

“You can't say you're a hero and then go missing when people need you!”

Laura shrunk back, and Ell held up her hands.

“ _Guys,_ if Supergirl could be here, I'm sure she would be. I'm sure she cares.”

“Wishing she was here won't help my mother or my siblings,” Zax growled. “My sister was soaked when a pipe burst and now she can barely move because she's freezing. Supergirl could get the humans to help us!”

“What do you expect her to do, threaten to laser Carmilla if she doesn't give you guys more blankets?”

“It's a start.”

“Zax! We don't talk like that. Bring Zeeza soup to keep her warm.”

He grabbed a can of chicken noodle, sinking his needle like teeth into the can to make holes. He lumbered away.

“He's been so angry since Zan died,” she sighed. “He's a very good boy, but he puts so much pressure on himself to take care of us now that Zan is gone.”

Ell watched him walk away. “I can tell.”

“Thank you for doing what you could.”

Laura turned away sharply, sitting down. Ell turned toward her.

“You're welcome--Laurie, wait!”

Ell chased after Laura and found her, crying with her back pressed to the wall. Ell sat next to her.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ell whispered, pulling Laura into her side. “It's okay. I promise it's okay.”

“No it's _not_ ,” Laura choked out. “I can't save them. So many people need help and _I can't save them._ I saved someone from a burning car when I was _twelve,_ Ell. And today I had to just watch while someone...someone…” She sniffled. “And the worst part is I _still_ sound funny.”

“You're right, Laura. You _can't._ Not won't. _Can't._ And that isn't your fault.”

“They don't know that! All these people, they think Supergirl abandoned them. And even if my stupid powers come back all everyone will remember is that Supergirl was late. That she could have stopped that bridge from collapsing or flown those victims to the ‘

hospital. But she didn't. What am I going to say? Do I just waltz in and go ‘sorry I'm late!’”

“I...don't know what you do, Laura. But dying now isn't going to help anyone when you get your powers back.”

“...What if I don't?” She asked softly.

“What? Laura, that's ridiculous--”

“Kal would have his powers back by now. It's been days and _nothing._ What if they're gone?”

Ell knew when Laura got mopey like that, trying to be logical didn't help. Trying to be reasonable and talk about science and kryptonian physiology didn't help. There was only one thing that had any chance of doing anything.

“I'm sorry, Laura, I know it...it sucks.”

And she hugged Laura until her breathing stopped being so shaky, until her eyes were somewhat dry. Ell wrinkled her nose.

“Your nose is running all over my sleeve, sis. _Gross.”_ She remarked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Laura shoved her. “Shut up,” she answered, smiling wearily. Ell grinned. “You should...you should go check on Danny. You're more help to her than me right now “

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Can I have your phone? I want to see how Kirsch and JP are doing.”

Ell handed it to her. “All yours,” Ell answered. She got up hesitantly. When Laura started dialing, she shook her head and left to find Danny.

She was taking refuge behind an abandoned car, leaning against it, egg still held to her.

“I never pegged you for the motherly type, Lawrence,” she remarked. Danny looked up.

“Ell. Hey.” She patted the spot next to her. Ell sat down.

“How's Laura holding up?”

“She's...hanging in there. What about you?”

“Other than the crippling feeling of guilt that I'm not doing enough, fine.”

“Danny--”

“I know, I know, I'm doing the best I can.”

“You are. I'm sorry Laura and I couldn't do more.”

“You did more than nothing, which is more I can say for a _lot_ of other people.”

Danny sighed.

“Ell,” she asked, “I know you and Supergirl are close. Just...do you know anything? At all?”

She raked her fingers through her hair. “Danny, if Supergirl could be here, she would be. That’s all I can say.”

“Is she ever going to show back up? She’s not…”

“We can hope not. Like I said, I can’t say much else.”

Danny nodded. Ell looked at the egg as Danny shifted a little.

“That's...a really big egg,” she said, trying to change the subject.

Danny nodded. “Yeah. Zan Junior is going to be a big guy. Hey,” Danny looked at Ell. “You ever candle an egg?”

“Uh, no.”

“Hold this for a second--careful.”

Ell took the egg from Danny. She grabbed a flashlight hanging from her belt, flicking it on.

“Alright, hold it still.”

Ell did. Danny pressed the flashlight to the egg and they both watched the interior light up. Curled up tightly against the shell, Ell could make out a sleeping baby lizard.

“Oh, wow,” Ell breathed.

“Yep.” Danny grinned at her. “There you go. Miracle of life.”

She remembered Kirsch’s advice. That thoughts didn’t have to be actions, that what was wrong with thinking about liking Danny if it made her happy? So Ell thought about how Danny had dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted, but she was still able to smile. How she was stressed beyond belief, but still took a moment to show Ell something to try and keep her spirits up.

“What are you looking at?” Danny asked.

Ell blushed. “Uh--nothing. Well…” She shook her head. “I just can’t believe you’ve been running around all day and you _still_ look gorgeous.”

Danny’s eyes widened. She played off her surprise with a laugh. “Yeah. Must be the new red hair, right?”

“Uh, yeah. It really works for you. I’m jealous.”

“Means a lot coming from you. Considering you’re…” Danny trailed off. It was Ell’s turn to stare at her.

“I’m…?”

Danny looked like she was at war with herself. Finally she took a deep breath and admitted:

“Kind of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met?”

Ell didn’t say anything. She could only look down at the egg, glad that it was dark and Danny couldn’t read her face.

“I didn’t overstep anything, did I?” Danny asked. “I, um...I don’t expect you to do anything about it. I’m just…” Danny forced herself to laugh. “Kind of bad with feelings--”

“I am too, I understand,” Ell blurted out, looking up at her. “I’m terrible at them. Terrible at admitting them. Especially when the person you want to admit them to does something really shocking like…”

Danny started to lean in closer, to get a better look at Ell’s face. “Call them beautiful?”

Ell bit her lip. She refused to let herself think about what she was doing and started leaning in closer. Just because it was dark, of course. “Uh, yeah. Theoretically. That’d make telling the person hard.”

“Ell, are you straight?” Danny breathed out suddenly, when she started to close her eyes.

“Only a little?”

And, just when they were about to reach the point of no return, Danny’s phone chose that precise moment to ring.

“OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE--” Danny froze when she saw the caller ID. “Maggie! I, uh,” Danny smiled at Ell guiltily, “gotta take this.”

She got up and held the phone to her ear. Ell took a moment to force her heart to stop beating so fast.

“Maggie? Hey, Mags. Everyone at the precinct treating you well? Good. Good. You got a bed? Enough to eat? Good.” She frowned. “Maggie, I want to, but I need to stay here. A reptilian gave me her egg to keep warm and I don’t think she’d appreciate me taking her baby across the city--”

Ell got up, walking up behind Danny. “Maggie, Danny is going to get there as soon as she can,” she interrupted.

“Ell--”

“I’m going to take the egg and stay here.”

On the phone, Ell could hear Maggie say excitedly, _“Thank you! Danny, are you going to be here soon?”_

“...Sure, Mags. ASAP.”

She hung up. Danny turned and looked at Ell. “Are you sure?”

“Danny, I am a master of alien physiology. It’ll be fine.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, giving Ell a hug. “You are seriously the _best,_ Ells. Thank you so much.”

“What else are friends for?”

Danny pulled away, and looked confused for half a second before she smiled again. “Yeah. Goodnight! Call me if you need anything.”

She sprinted away.

“Bye Danny! Bye...friend...oh boy…”

She sat down heavily, leaning against the car.

Then a warm smile spread across her face and she closed her eyes. Just for a second.

***

When Laura woke up that morning she was certain of two things:

Her powers were definitely not back, if her inability to move her arm was any indication

Her cold _still_ made her sound funny.

She got up, rubbing the back of her head, and went to go find her sister. She found Ell sleeping with her head leaned back against an abandoned car and an egg in her lap. Laura poked Ell with her foot.

“Uh...Ell--”

“Horton Hatches an Egg!” Ell exclaimed, sitting up after being surprised out of her dream. “ _Oh._ Laura. Sorry.”

“What are you doing?”

“Apparently until Danny comes back I'm in charge of keeping Zan Junior warm. Is it morning?”

“Yep. And I'm still powerless.”

Ell stretched and stood up. “We need to figure out what's going on,” she said. “I say we go back to MatCo. There has to be some reporters still working.”

“Agreed. But what about…Zan Junior?”

“Oh God, you're right.” Ell looked around her. “Okay, I have an idea. Go grab me some cloth.”

Laura managed to find a bedsheet from one of the cots. She figured the cot was still better than the floor so it wasn't a big deal, right?

“Now hold this.”

Ell handed the egg off and, with some trial and error, managed to fashion a sling out of the fabric.

“Ta-da. Now my hands are free if they need to be--why are you _laughing?”_

“I'm not! I'm almost laughing.”

“This is serious business Laura, I’m taking care of a _life,_ here.”

“Yeah. You’re holding an ostrich egg in a baby sling.”

Ell pouted. “Let’s just go back to MatCo. And it’s a reptilian egg, Laura! I can’t just leave it here, what if something happens? I promised Danny.”

“Oh, of _course._ After all,” Laura grinned. “‘You meant what you said and you said what you meant, Ell Hollis is faithful one hundred percent!’”

“Shut up and let’s just go!”

They left. MatCo was still in the same general level of disarray it was the day of the earthquake; most of the desks had been picked back up, but otherwise people were running around, practically in a state of panic.

But there were TVs on.

“Okay where is--JP!”

JP turned from a camera man, smiling broadly. “Laura! Ell! Feeling better?”

“I wish,” Laura answered. Her face fell for a moment and she forced herself to smile again. “How are things here?”

“Well, we're working overtime--”

“ _Where_ is JP?”

Mattie bounded into the room, crossing her arms. When her eyes fell upon JP, she snapped her fingers.

“JP, I need you here.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “JP? _She_ calls you by your correct name?”

“Yes, she started to--”

Laura grabbed his vest, pulling him closer. “ _Tell me the secret.”_

He blinked. “It’s...really no secret. I got the power running again, and she was quite happy about that. _Then_ I found a way to get us on air so Miss Belmonde could speak on television. When I suggested that was possible she started calling me JP.”

“Well, you're lucky.”

“Actually, while I worked on that, I also worked on _your_ problem,” he continued.

“And?” Ell asked.

“Well, given Kryptonian physiology, adrenaline might--”

“JP, I’m waiting!”

“Coming Miss Belmonde! Will you both be okay?”

“I’m fine,” Laura answered.

JP put a hand, lightly, on Ell’s shoulder. “And you? You aren’t hurt, or--or what are you carrying?”

“Um, an egg. Long story. And I’m fine Jeep. Thank you for the concern.”

He smiled. “Well you know that I’ll always be concerned for you both.” He tipped his hat. “Now work calls. Stay safe.”

“You're going to get on air?” Laura asked.

“Well, someone needs to counteract all the negative drivel being spewed from Straka and Karnstein,” Mattie answered. “With Supergirl gone AWOL, this is possibly the most difficult spin I've ever had to do, but I wasn’t offered a job as press secretary for nothing.”

Ell stared up at one of the TVs in the lobby. “Uh, Laura,” she said, “you might want to take a look.”

Laura followed Ell's gaze. Carmilla was talking to a reporter, Theo standing slightly behind her.

“I've seen this happen in Metropolis,” Carmilla said. “Superman lulls everyone into a state of complacency so when things like _this_ happen, people would rather cower in a corner, would rather hide, hoping Superman will swoop in. And when he doesn't? When the chips are down? They don't know how to help themselves.

“Well, I love this city too much to let that happen. Styria is stronger than cowering. Styria is stronger than hiding. Styria is stronger than _Supergirl.”_

Ell took Laura's hand. “I'm sorry, Laura,” she whispered.

Laura took a deep breath. “It's okay,” she said.

Carmilla had her side.

Laura had hers.

That was...fine.

It was stupid to pretend otherwise.

“Do you want to stay?” Ell asked. “There are couches for you to take an _actual_ nap. And maybe I can find a first aid kit somewhere...maybe I could find one of those heating pouches and put it in the bottom of the sling for Zan Junior.”

“Maybe, like...a few minutes…”

Ell lead Laura to an unoccupied couch, setting her down. When Laura started to close her eyes, she went in search of food and a first aid kit.

Laura woke up to the sound of Ell’s phone ringing. She still had it in her pocket from when she’d called Kirsch and JP the night before.

“...Hello. Laura Hollis.”

_“Laura, is your sister there?”_

Danny’s tone made Laura sit up. It was sharp and clearly alarmed. “Uh, she’s not, but what’s wrong?”

 _“She needs to get back down here,_ now.”

“Why…?”

_“I showed up and there’s Summer Society all over the place! What gives?”_

“I don’t know! They weren’t there when we left--”

“Okay, I have great news. The front of the vending machine broke!” Ell had the egg in her hands now, so she could stuff the sling with food. “Snack city! And I found a first aid kit, _with_ a heating pad. So Junior is going to be all toasty warm as soon as you grab these snacks for me, sis.”

“Danny, we’ll be right there,” Laura promised, hanging up.

“Wait, Danny was on the phone?”

“She said there’s Summer Society there.”

_“Summer Society?”_

“Yeah, we should get over there.”

“Uh, I think we should. Here, grab the food.”

Laura obliged. Ell made sure the egg was properly secure in the sling before she and Laura took off.

***

“For the _last time,_ we are here to help you!” Mel shouted.

“Do you really expect me to believe you’re here to help?” Danny shouted back.

“You know, I’m trying to be polite by asking you for permission first, but you realize we’re setting our stuff up whether you want us to or not?”

Danny crossed her arms. “I am not letting the Summer Society take control of the SCPD Alien Division’s relief efforts. I’m in charge here, and unless _you_ can accept that--”

“I’m not in charge either,” Mel answered.

“Then who is?”

“Mel, what the hell are you pulling?” Ell shouted, sprinting back with Laura in tow. “I see like, _ten_ armored vehicles and agents in full tactical gear! These people are disaster victims. I beg you for help and you decide storming in and terrifying them is the way to do it? I don’t care what orders you got from Washington, you have ten seconds to get out of here or so help me Sam is going to be the last green martian left!”

Mel stared at Ell.

“Like I said, I’m not the one leading this operation,” Mel repeated. She pointed at Ell. “ _That’s_ your girl.”

_“Ell?”_

“Yes, Laura. Ell. After we spoke, Doctor Hollis, I went back to my office. And I opened my drawer and found this.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. Laura and Ell gasped.

“That was Eileen's birthday present,” Laura said. “I...I picked it out.”

“It was her fortieth,” Ell said softly. “I remember.”

Mel walked forward, lowering her voice. “I didn't tell you the full story,” Mel admitted. “After she was stabbed--”

\-- _Eileen rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky. But she wasn't still, wasn't quite dead. Mel ran to her side and knelt._

_“Crazy--crazy bitch,” Eileen gasped. “I'm just glad I managed to kill her before she could hurt anyone else.”_

_“Eileen, let me help you--”_

_“I appreciate it, M’lann, but in my professional Doctor’s opinion, I'm what we in the field of medicine like to call,” she coughed out a laugh. “Utterly screwed.”_

_She coughed again. Blood started to fall out of the corner of her mouth, staining her shirt._

_“There must be something I can do!”_

_“There's...one thing you can do for me…”_

_She brought shaky, clumsy fingers to her necklace. “My...daughter,” she gasped, “I know her too well. She takes responsibility...for everything...and with Laura...and my husband will be so upset...I'm afraid she'll take on so much she won't...be able to keep above water.”_

_She finally managed to take the necklace off. She took Mel's hand, placing the necklace inside. She gently closed her fist over Mel's._

_“Please look out for my girls,” she said. “If Ell starts drowning...please help her. Can you do that?”_

_“Anything, Eileen. You have my word.”_

_“Good.” She closed her eyes. “The only regret I have is leaving my family.”_

_“I'll take care of them.”_

_“I know you will...you...need to go. They'll come find me soon.”_

_Mel stood up. She pocketed the necklace. Eileen finally lay still and, reluctantly, she left her to die on the jungle floor._

_***_

“I made her a promise,” Mel said. “I promised to protect you, to keep you safe. And that’s what I've done. But you were right.”

She put the necklace in Ell's hand, closing her fist over Ell's.

“Your mother would have wanted me to keep you from drowning. Summer Society be damned.”

Tears began filling Ell's eyes. She pulled Mel in and hugged her.

“Thank you Mel,” she mumbled. “And...and I want you to know, my mom isn’t the only human who doesn’t care that you’re an alien. _I_ don’t care that you’re an alien. You’re still my friend.”

Laura joined the hug.

“Hey, I found a good thing about being normal -- I can hug you guys as hard as I want!”

“Right, well, we have a job,” Mel grunted, pushing them off her. “These are all the agents and equipment I could spare. I need to be at the base so...all yours.”

“All mine?”

She nodded. “I think it's in good hands, don’t you? Just...be careful. They’re not used to being hospitable to aliens. You know how it goes.”

Danny bristled at the statement. Ell rubbed her hands together.

“It’s okay Mel,” she said. “I’ve got this.”

She nodded. “Have...fun?”

“Uh, I’ll try.”

Mel barked at the Summer Society agents there, “LINE UP” before she left.

Ell held her hand out. Laura obliged, handing her a hair tie. She tied her hair up into a tight bun.

“You need any help, Hollis?” Danny asked. “I can give you my megaphone--”

“Danny, I am new at the whole field agent thing. But if there is _one thing_ I know how to do inside and out, it is delegate. I lead a team of scientists like clockwork at the Society every day. And I am going to make sure they toe the line.”

Ell started marching up and down the line.

“For those of you who don’t know who don’t know who I am,” Ell said, “you might recognize my name. I am Doctor Ell Hollis, Summer Society Science Department and recently assigned to field consultant work.”

Danny stared at her. It was like she had become a different person; she marched with the efficient, precise stride of a soldier. Even Laura looked shocked.

“Oh my God she’s white and blonde and she _still_ looks like Mel’s twin sister,” Laura mumbled.

“After going through training, I was immediately assigned to the head of the Science Department,” Ell continued. “Every single scientific advancement, including all of research and development, was overseen by me. Which means that every time a piece of equipment has saved your life, you can thank me for helping develop the technology.”

She stopped, turning sharply on her heel to face the line of ten or so agents. “The reason I feel the need to say this,” she explained, “is that I want to make it very clear: we are dealing with aliens today. I don’t know how you feel about them. I don’t care. But if I hear that you were anything less than respectful, if I hear that there are _any_ problems, I will tell Mel. And she can find more agents, but she can’t get rid of me. Is that clear?”

“Yes Ma’am!”

Ell broke her stance, smiling warmly. Danny felt like she was getting whiplash.

“In that case...oh my God, thank you guys. I’m so happy you’re here! We’re about to help a _lot_ of people. We need our medical equipment set up first, okay?”

“Wow, Ell, talk about taking charge!” Laura slapped Ell on the back as the agents started setting up.

“Thanks.” Ell put her hands on her hips and looked at Danny. “Looks like we could be some help after all, huh?”

“Uh...yeah,” Danny said. “Great job. Way to take charge.”

Ell rubbed her hands together. “Well, I feel a little more in my element now. Duty calls!”

“It’s good to see at least one of us feels good about what we’re doing,” Laura said.

“Yeah…”

“You okay, Danny?”

“I’m fine, your sister is just really...awesome. She’s awesome.”

Laura’s eyebrows shot up.

She really hoped Danny wasn’t crushing on her straight sister. Poor Danny.

***

“Alright, you’re all stitched up,” Ell said. The Braklonian thanked her and Laura reached into a box of blankets and handed him one, rolled up.

“Where is Mrs. Cirax?” Laura asked. “There are heating blankets. You can give Junior back now.”

“I haven’t seen her,” Ell answered, organizing the table of medical tools. “Besides, to be honest, I’m getting kind of attached to the little guy.”

“The little...egg.”

“I don’t know. I think he’s cute. Very cute and...round. You know--”

“Doctor Hollis!”

“Mrs. Cirax!” Ell held up her egg. “I’m sorry, I have your son here.”

“Have you seen my other one?”

“Your...other one?”

“Zax! I’ve been looking for him all day. But I haven’t seen him. Have you seen my son?”

Ell looked at Laura. She shrugged.

“I haven’t seen him.”

Mrs. Cirax shook her head. “I...I don’t know where he could have gone. He doesn’t just run off like this! Something must have happened to him--”

“Hey, okay,” Ell gave Mrs. Cirax her egg. “We’re going to figure out where he is, I promise. I’ve got officers here, now. We’re trained to find aliens--”

“Doctor Hollis!”

Ell looked up. “Johnson. What’s wrong?”

He stopped. “We have a situation. You need to see this.”

Ell looked at Laura. “Come on.”

“Doctor Hollis, only official agents--”

“My sister is coming, end of discussion,” Ell answered. He frowned.

“Director Callis is going to hear about it.”

Ell shrugged him off. Let Mel hear about it. Laura followed Ell into a tent where they had set up TV monitors.

“We’ve got a code orange,” Johnson explained, and the blood drained from Ell’s face.

“Uh...Ell?”

“Alien hostage situation,” Ell answered.

Laura stared at the screen. “Oh _no,”_ she groaned.

Sure enough, someone had a camera trained on a store; a store that Laura definitely recognized. It was a grocery right across the street from KarnsteinCorp. A sick feeling built in the pit of Laura’s stomach.

“Please don’t be Carmilla,” she mumbled.

The reporter at the scene started speaking.

“And we have a developing hostage situation right now...it appears to be alien related. Our sources say that all signs point to it being a reptilian species--”

Laura’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, _Zax.”_

“--so far there aren’t any confirmed casualties, but there are at least five hostages including--wait, we’re just getting this--yes, it seems that one of the hostages is confirmed as Theodore Straka.”

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me,” Ell groaned. “Do we have to rescue him?”

“There are other people in there, Ell!” Laura answered.

“Should we get a strike team together?” Johnson asked. “We can be there in five minutes.”

Ell put her hands on her hips. “I...I guess--”

“Wait!” Laura grabbed Ell's wrist. “Ell, can I talk to you?”

She looked at Johnson. “Give us a minute.”

He left.

“Ell, we can't have the Summer Society on this. They'll kill him!”

“Laura, he has hostages. What do you want me to do?”

“Talk to him!”

“You think he'll _listen?_ Laura, from my experience, hostage takers never listen.”

And Laura realized what she needed to do.

“Maybe not to you, or me. But maybe he’ll listen to Supergirl.”

“How--wait. _No._ Laura, no!”

“Why not?”

“Uh, because you have one good arm and are not immune to bullets? You could die!”

“Like I could have died when I fought Vartox? Or Hannibal Bates? Or Elsie? Or T’nay? I risk my life all the time, Ell! I have to try!”

Ell shook her head. “But...Laura--”

“I'm going to do this, Ell, with or without you. Or...well I kind of need your help changing cause of my arm. But after!”

Ell grabbed her shoulders. “Sis,” she said, “you realize that the bullets aren't going to bounce off you this time?”

Laura stared back. “Yeah,” she said, “but he's not gonna know that.”

***

They took one armored vehicle to KarnsteinCorp. Danny had beaten them both to the scene, Danny speaking softly to Zax’s mother.

“It was the other officer helping me, she fell asleep...Zax must have taken the gun off of her belt...needless to say she’s not going to have a job much longer. But I need to make sure you’re prepared, in situations like this, sometimes the only thing we can do--”

“He's a good boy, Danny, you know he is! He'd never hurt anybody...I don't know what's come over him…”

“I know,” Danny assured her. “And I'm going to do everything I can, but you know this is serious--”

“So serious we brought in some heavy artillery,” Ell interrupted.

Danny turned. “Ell-- _Supergirl?”_

Kirsch was at the scene, taking pictures. He grinned and started snapping them at rapid fire pace.

The crowd that had formed took notice of Laura, walking past them. She smiled, raising her good hand. She looked at the store, and through the window she saw Zax, holding a gun to Theo’s head.

Laura took a deep breath. “Zax?” She called out, opening the door, “it’s me. Supergirl.”

Zax held Theo tightly around the throat, aiming his gun at Laura. “Stop!”

“Okay, okay, I’m stopping,” Laura answered. Her one arm dangled uselessly. She scanned the room and almost breathed a sigh of relief. No Carmilla.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked. “Do something!”

“Shut up!” Zax growled.

“Zax, I know why you’re doing this, and you don’t have to,” Laura said. “My friend Ell, her employer sent supplies. There’s plenty of food and medicine for your family now--”

“That’s not the reason I did this,” Zax answered. Laura blinked.

“I...okay,” she said. “Why?”

“He killed him,” Zax growled. “He killed my father!”

“I wasn’t even there!” Theo protested.

“I told you to shut up!”

“Zax, I’m warning you, there are people out there that want to kill you,” Laura said. “You can still get out of here, but come on, don’t cross that line!”

“My dad escaped with us from our planet because he was going to be forced to fight in the imperial army!” Zax snapped. “He left because he didn’t want to fight. And then he died fighting. And for what? So he could entertain CEOs, politicians, celebrities?”

He started licking at his eyes. “My dad wouldn’t have done that unless he had to,” he continued. “People like Theo, they’re no better than the people on my planet that wanted to send their own people off to die without any regard for their lives. And now this--this monster doesn’t even want to help us, but he’ll go to cage matches and watch us die for him.”

“And I told you, I wasn’t there!” Theo exclaimed.

“ _Liar!_ I know you were, you hate us! Don’t lie!”

 _“Supergirl,”_ Ell’s voice came out clear from her earpiece, _“you need to talk him down or they’re going to have to send a team in for him.”_

Laura stared at Zax. She shook her head.

Normally she would just walk toward him and grab him; she was bulletproof, she could do that. But this time that wasn’t an option. She couldn’t punch him or laser vision the gun away or freeze breath him into unconsciousness. Laura didn’t even have the use of one of her arms. All she had was her words.

She remembered Danny, calming an angry mob of aliens with nothing but a megaphone. Or Ell, who convinced Mel to help them. Mattie who was working as hard as she could to get on TV so she could give the city a message of hope.

Or even Carmilla, in a way. Rallying everyone, giving them the courage to face the disaster even without a Supergirl to save them.

If they could be heroes without powers, why couldn’t Laura?

“Zax,” Laura said hesitantly, “I have fought humans who didn’t care about aliens. Who didn’t care whether they lived, or died. But...but I’ve learned that most of the people I’ve fought? They needed something. That’s why they did it, not because they liked hurting people. It was because they were desperate for...for food, or a cure for their pain, or they wanted to save their home so badly they were willing to sacrifice girls to an anglerfish--” Laura shook her head. “But I digress! The point is...I know you’re not a bad person, Zax. You don’t really want to hurt Theo. Because if that’s what you wanted, you would have by now.”

Zax’s finger eased off the trigger of the gun. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I think I know without your dad, you feel powerless,” Laura continued. “You have a mom and a sister and a little brother that need help, but you have no idea how to help them. And...and you feel out of control, but if you killed Theo, if you did _something_ in response to what happened, then you’re not out of control anymore. Is that right?”

Zax swallowed. “I--no,” he answered defensively. Laura bit her lip.

“Agent Hollis, my friend that helped your father--her mom died when she was the same age as you,” Laura continued. “And she could have let the bitterness and the pain stop her, but she didn’t. She kept going, because she knew that was what her mother would have wanted. Even when it got hard, even when she had no idea what she was doing. Even when her little sister was a serious pain.”

Outside, Ell’s mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile. Inside, Laura took a step closer as Zax slackened his grip.

“Your father escaped because he didn’t want to be forced to kill other people,” she continued. “ _Please,_ Zax. I never got to talk to your father. But I know this: he wouldn’t want his son to become a murderer. That’s not how you honor someone you loved. And you don’t want your mother to see her son killed. Because you love your family, right?”

Zax still had his arm around Theo’s throat, but he lowered his hand, letting the gun dangle at his side. Laura held out her hand.

“I know who you are,” Laura finished. “I know it’s not this. And I know you want to give me that gun.”

“I--I--” He started to make a noise that sounded like a snake’s rattle; Laura realized it was the sound of a reptilian crying. He placed the gun in Laura’s hand, letting go of Theo.

“Everyone, out of here!” Laura ordered, putting her arm around Zax.

“You heard her, let’s go!” Theo shouted, leading the rest of the hostages outside. Danny walked in with Zax’s mother in tow. Ell was given custody of the egg again.

“Zax!” She exclaimed. Laura got out of the way so she could hug him.

“Mom,” he said softly, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just...I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I know, Zax, it’s okay,” she said, swallowing thickly. “I know you would have never hurt anyone. I’m sorry this has been so hard.”

“You know I have to take him,” Danny said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Okay...okay…” She let go. Zax held out his hands, letting Danny handcuff him. They walked out to people cheering and chanting ‘Supergirl!’

Laura smiled, waving again. Across the street, she saw Carmilla, watching with arms folded.

“Well,” she said, “welcome back, girl wonder.”

It seemed like nothing could ruin the moment until the aftershock hit again.

But, amazingly, that didn't ruin it either.

Because she saw the emergency vehicle swerve in the road almost in slow motion; she saw Carmilla fall to the ground and Laura cried:

_“Carmilla!”_

And suddenly, instead of being across the street she was in front of the truck, face turned in a grimace, because she didn't have powers but she had to do _something_ \--

Except the crash never came. Laura opened her eyes and realized she stopped the truck with her hands, the front crumpling. Both her hands. A warm feeling came over Laura, a familiar warm feeling, and she grinned.

“I--I--”

She remembered what JP said. _Adrenaline._ Laura took a deep breath, air filling her lungs. No cold.

“--I'm BACK! Whoooooo!”

She held up her hands, motioning for the crowd to keep cheering. Ell got up after the aftershocks ceased.

“Oh--oh my god. _Junior!”_

There was a huge crack in the egg and Danny ran forward after she'd put Zax in the back of the police cruiser. “You _broke_ him?”

“I didn't mean to!”

Another chip appeared in the egg, and then another. Ell gasped:

“Wait, he's not _broken,_ he's _hatching!”_

A piece of the egg chipped off, revealing the snout, poking its way out of the shell. He sighed, taking a deep breath before starting to thrash. The rest of the shell came apart and Ell was left with a squirming baby reptilian.

“Oh my God!” She held him out at arm's length.

“Ell, he's a baby, not a bomb!” Danny said.

“Well I don't want him to imprint on me!”

“He's also not a _duck.”_

“Give me my son!”

Mrs. Cirax grabbed the baby, cradling him in her arms. She ran back to the police car as the driver prepared to leave.

“Zax, look. It's your brother!”

Zax smiled. His hands were cuffed, but he pressed his snout against the glass and the baby copied him. The car drove away and Mrs. Cirax hid her face looking at her newborn son.

***

The baby's name was Zorel.

Laura almost cried when she heard the name. As Supergirl she held him, cooed at him softly as his little claws dragged across the fabric of her suit.

“You saved Zax’s life,” Mrs. Cirax insisted. “I had to do something to honor that so...well, your friend told me your father's name.”

“So Zor-El,” Ell said, “after your dad.”

“Well, Zor after your family. El after…”

She looked at Ell.

“...No. _Me?_ But I-- _”_

“Risked your life to find out what happened to Zan,” she interrupted. “And took good care of Zor while he was still an egg. Please accept this. It’s the least I can do to show my gratitude.”

Laura grinned. “They should write a book about you,” Laura said. “‘Hollis Hatches an Egg.’”

 _“Haha_. Mrs. Cirax, if your family ever needs specialized medical care, or any other help...” she wrote her number down, “please don't hesitate.”

“Thank you, Doctor Hollis. The mayor has set up more shelters for aliens, so...I think we'll be alright. It’s been difficult, but one day at a time.”

Ell was about to say something else when she saw Carmilla out of the corner of her eye, obviously uncomfortable around all of the aliens.

“I’m going to go see what she wants,” Ell whispered to Laura, putting a hand on her shoulder before walking away. Laura watched her go; she wasn’t sure if Carmilla would want to talk to Supergirl.

“Carmilla, hey,” Ell said. “What brings you here? This doesn’t really seem your...style.”

“I’m looking for your sister,” Carmilla answered. “Is she here?”

Ell shook her head. “Not right now. You’re free to wait if you’re, y’know, comfortable.”

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, looking around anxiously. “I can...I mean while I’m here…”

“What?”

“I want to apologize,” Carmilla blurted out. Ell blinked owlishly.

“Uh...for what?”

“For my mother. For...I mean you were clearly pretty uncomfortable, if the whole yelling ‘I’m straight’ and running off is any indication. I wasn’t going to say I was sorry but,” she shrugged. “While I’m here. Plus I’m sure Laura would want me to...so. Sorry.”

Ell looked back at Laura. She was busy playing with Zorel, not paying any attention. Ell lowered her voice.

“It’s...it’s okay, really. That was more...my hangups than your fault, you know? And honestly that led to me on like…”

She rubbed the back of her neck.

“I’m apparently on this like, journey of self discovery now? Which kind of sucks but...what are you going to do, I guess. So thank you, for that. Indirectly you kind of led to me finally admitting...stuff.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Wait...you’re not saying…?”

Ell smiled. “Hey, take out your phone?”

“Uh, sure, but why--”

She grabbed the phone. Ell held it up, kissing Carmilla on the cheek and snapping the photo.

“No hard feelings,” Ell said. She handed the phone back to Carmilla. “You can show your mom this if you want to keep messing with her. Make it your lockscreen, maybe?”

“Uh...sure.” Carmilla smirked. “You know Cinnabon, if you need a tour guide on this ‘journey of self discovery--’”

“Hey, Ell! Sam said the bar has power back. I’m buying.”

Ell looked over Carmilla’s shoulder and waved. “I’m in! Sorry, Carmilla, but I think I...kind of know where I’m going.”

Carmilla watched her jog to catch up to Danny. She laughed a little to herself and walked away. Laura had handed Zorel back to Mrs. Cirax, and they left to find space at the shelter. As Laura watched them go, Carmilla stood next to her silently.

“...Miss Karnstein. You okay?”

“Thanks to you, I guess.”

“All in a day’s work,” Laura answered.

“I’m not here to thank you. I’m just here to wait for a friend to show back up and I know an alien isn’t going to jump me in the meantime if I stay with you.”

“...Oh. Okay.”

They stood in silence. Finally, Carmilla added:

“But I guess it was good to have you back.”

Laura looked at Carmilla, surprised. “Really?”

“Well, I didn’t think you were. My brother, he...I know a lot about how Superman’s solar flares worked. Will theorized that it was possible that, with enough energy, he could blow out his solar-receptor cells entirely and...no more Superman.”

“And you thought that happened to me.”

Carmilla shrugged. “It never took Superman that long to recharge. It was definitely on my mind.”

“But you never said it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You gave all of those interviews. But you never mentioned that Supergirl might have lost her powers.”

“Yeah, well,” Carmilla bit her lip. “Why worry people more? They needed…”

“Hope?” Laura suggested. Carmilla scoffed. Laura grinned.

“Admit it, Carmilla, you did it to give people _hope._ Or maybe it was because you had hope? Come on, it’s gotta be one of them.”

“I will never admit to having anything of the sort,” Carmilla answered. “I’m only here for Laura.”

Laura cupped a hand to her ear. “Actually...I think I hear her coming. I’ll get her for you.”

She disappeared around the corner. She gave herself one minute, then two, before she changed back into her normal clothes. She walked back out, spring in her step.

“Hey, Carmilla,” Laura said, adjusting her glasses, “I heard someone had Supergirl to thank.”

“Yeah, well, a hero doesn’t do their job for the praise.” Carmilla smiled. “You sound better. And I thought your arm was broken…?”

“Uh...turns out I was wrong.”

Carmilla laughed. “Seriously, only you would bump your arm and then think it’s _broken.”_

“Hey, it was an honest mistake! It hurt! Now, come on.”

“Come on, where?”

Laura put an arm around Carmilla’s shoulders as they walked. “Most of the city has power again, and someone promised me thai soup that would…’singe my eyebrows?’”

“Well, if you insist.”

Carmilla’s phone rang. It was her mother. Carmilla chose to decline the call and sent a text--including the photo Ell took with her.

_Sorry Mother, I’m a little busy right now. ;)_

She grinned at the message before putting her attention back on Laura. Hopefully she’d be getting an even better picture later.


	10. Fear Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thanksgiving in her hometown is interrupted by a deadly attack in her city, Laura must investigate why a notorious member of Batman's rogue's gallery has moved to the other side of the country. When Danny focuses on one of their friends as a suspect, Ell needs to decide what that means for their relationship.

* * *

 

After a few months of heavy duty superheroing, Laura was glad to be back home for Thanksgiving. Good old Crowley, with its boardwalk and salty smelling breezes and, most importantly, Sherman's Thanksgiving Day meal.

“Before we eat, we need to start the Hollis family tradition. JP, since you're the guest, would you like to start?”

Ell smiled at him.

“We go around and say what we're thankful for,” she explained. JP straightened his tie--Laura thought it was hilarious that he'd insisted on a suit--before clearing his throat.

“I am thankful for wonderful friends who make me feel as though I am part of their family. And thankful that they have a father that does not mind the intrusion.”

Laura smiled at him. “I'm thankful for good friends, a foster dad who always treated me like a daughter, and food. Really great food.”

Ell raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“You too Ell!”

She nodded. “Well...there isn't much else for me to say that hasn't already been said. I'm thankful for everyone here.”

“Alright, let's eat!”

“Laura, be polite,” Sherman scolded lightly.

“... _May we_ eat?”

“Dig in!”

Laura tore off a turkey leg and started munching. Sherman started carving.

“And JP, please don't feel like you're an intrusion,” Sherman said as he served the turkey. “After the last time you had dinner with us this is the least I could do to make up for it.”

Ell held out her plate and Sherman served her. “And I'm always excited when my daughter wants to bring a nice young man home. Especially when he's got a good head on his shoulders.”

“Daddy, I told you we're not dating!”

“Even so, it's nice to see your friends.”

She liked that Sherman liked JP. She just didn't like that JP brought out his tendency to want grandchildren.

A knock on the door interrupted Laura from seeing how much mashed potato she could fit in her mouth in one go. “I’ll get it,” she said, hopping out of her seat and opening the door.

She promptly, _almost,_ slammed it shut again in shock, but she managed to stop herself at the last second.

“Wow, _almost_ slamming the door on me. That’s progress,” Carmilla said dryly.

“Carmilla. I’m sorry, I was just--you know, surprised. Why didn’t you call? Or like, text? Is something wrong? Are you okay--”

“Cupcake, I’m fine.”

She held a handbag low in front of her almost as a shield. Laura’s brow furrowed a little.

“So, why are you here then?”

“I have a vacation home in upstate New York I'm going to visit for a few days,” Carmilla answered. “Figured while I was on the same coast I'd stop by the one person that’s actually _glad_ to see me here.”

Carmilla pretended to pointedly look over Laura’s shoulder and smirked. _“Ell,_ nice to see you.”

Ell rolled her eyes. “It _is_ nice to see you Carmilla,” she answered.

“Miss Karnstein--”

“Is a friend,” Ell interrupted. “Daddy, Carmilla helped Laura and I a few times.”

Sherman relaxed, just slightly. He had still been living near Metropolis when things came to a head with Will Karnstein; he was particularly biased.

“Well,” he mumbled, “if she wants to stop in--”

“Uh, no,” Carmilla answered immediately, “I just wanted to say hi and I'll get out of your hair.”

“Carmilla, don't be ridiculous. Sherman doesn't even _have_ hair.”

Sherman rubbed his head absentmindedly.

Laura was naturally curious; Carmilla’s impromptu visit was especially bringing it out in her. Why was she stopping by? They’d hung out together twice. Both slightly awkward as they were working out the growing pains of an acquaintance-turned-friendship. They certainly weren’t on ‘stop by your childhood home unannounced’ terms yet.

And Carmilla wasn’t stupid, or delusional; she had to know that. So instead of letting Carmilla go, Laura decided to try and figure out what it was.

“At least take a walk with me,” Laura continued. “We can go check out the boardwalk, it'll be fun!”

“Laura, what about dinner?” Sherman objected. “You'll spoil your appetite for dessert!”

Laura looked back at him, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Even Carmilla, who didn't know, could tell that was a weak argument against Laura Hollis.

Before Carmilla could do so much as object, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door.

“...When I told Laura to get a girl that deserved her, Carmilla Karnstein was not what I had in mind.”

“Oh God, don't even _joke_ about that,” Ell said, “that would be horrifying.”

“I thought you were friends?” JP pointed out.

“Yeah, but she's still an asshole.”

JP shrugged and went back to eating.

***

“I don't know what to find weirder about this,” Carmilla said, “the fact that there is Chinese food on the boardwalk, or the fact that it's open on Thanksgiving.”

Laura shrugged. She grabbed an egg roll, dipped it, and took a bite. “We go to Dragon Palace for Christmas.”

“Christmas?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow quizzically. “What, was Christmas Story your favorite movie?”

“It is!” Laura answered cheerfully.

It was less of a palace and more of an out of the way dive, but Laura loved it all the same. “When my foster mom died, Sherman was so upset it was hard for him to plan a good Christmas,” she explained, “so me and Ell decided we were going to pool all our money together and go out so he didn’t need to feel guilty about not planning anything.”

“I’m going to guess two teenage girls weren’t exactly swimming in cash.”

Laura shook her head. “So we went here and we’ve been going for Christmas ever since...I mean, we eat dinner at home now, but we make sure to stop by for dumplings or something. They all know me!”

To make her point, Laura waved at the waitstaff. They waved back.

“They’re definitely staring,” Carmilla answered, frowning a little.

Laura could hear them muttering in the back. It wasn’t anything particularly mean; mostly just speculating on why Carmilla Karnstein would show up in their restaurant and whether it would positively impact their tips.

“It’s nothing bad,” Laura promised. “They’re probably saying to each other ‘wow, how did little Laura Hollis come back home with such a beautiful sexy rich lady? She was such a nerd!’”

Carmilla smirked. “I’m a beautiful sexy rich lady?”

Laura blushed. Carmilla started laughing.

“It's okay Cupcake, I know that's just an objective statement of fact.”

Laura stuffed the rest of her egg roll into her mouth.

“...So, you're going to upstate New York, huh?”

“Yeah. I can use the vacation.”

“It sounds awesome. I can’t even imagine being rich enough to have a vacation house.”

Carmilla nodded. She took a sip of her glass of water.

“You can come,” Carmilla said, putting her glass down, “if you want.”

Laura would have choked if she hadn't swallowed her egg roll already. Carmilla had leaned back in her seat, still smirking.

“To your...uber fancy vacation home? Wow. That’s...wow, that’s definitely an offer.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and stopped smiling. “I mean, your sister is invited too if she wants to come. And her British not-boyfriend.”

“His name is JP.”

“Right.”

Laura tried to imagine what a Carmilla Karnstein vacation home would be like. Were the sheets made with gold threads? Was there an indoor movie theatre and a bowling alley? Chocolate probably came out of the sinks instead of water.

Although, Laura might have been projecting a little with that last prediction.

“I...well, I’ll talk to Ell about it,” she settled on. Carmilla smiled.

“Great.” Carmilla raised her hand. “Waiter? Can we get another order of dumplings? It’s on me.”

“Carmilla, you don’t have to--”

“It’s Thanksgiving. Of course I have to. You’re supposed to eat a lot of food on Thanksgiving.”

Laura couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay, what are you doing?”

Carmilla raised her shoulders.

“What am I doing?”

“You’re--” The metal tin was placed in front of her; Laura immediately popped a dumpling into her mouth without thinking and mumbled the rest around it as she chewed. “--you’re visiting me at my house, and inviting me and Ell to your swanky vacation home, and _buying me dumplings._ Is there a reason you’re being the nicest stalker ever?”

Carmilla’s eyes widened when Laura said ‘stalker’ and she immediately regretted it. Her gaze softened. It was enough to even make Laura pause in eating her next dumpling.

“Maybe ‘stalker’ was a bad choice of words--”

“It’s okay,” Carmilla answered. “I suppose that was a little much. I swear I wasn’t...I really am just going this way. The more I thought about spending Thanksgiving with my mother, the less interested I was. And I knew Crowley was here so I wanted to put it off. See a...you know, a friend.”

Her voice raised just slightly at the end of her sentence, as though ‘friend’ was a question. Laura tilted her head a little to the side.

“So that’s all.”

“Jesus, Cupcake, are you really gonna make me spell this out for you?”

It was Laura’s turn to smirk. “Please?”

Carmilla sighed. She looked down at the table, as though admiring the wood grain. Then she looked up.

“I don’t have a lot of friends,” she said, “I don’t have time for them and I’ve never really cared for them. The closest friend I had was my business partner, and Emily...was not really happy with me when I decided to leave our startup. So you’re…”

She shoved a dumpling into her mouth with chopsticks. Laura didn’t want to be all judgey; Carmilla was actually starting to turn red. Laura giggled.

“You use chopsticks. You’re one of those really fancy people that uses chopsticks.”

Carmilla looked at Laura, grateful that she had actually changed the subject to give Carmilla some modicum of dignity. She smirked.

“Well, I think being able to use chopsticks well _does_ take a certain amount of skill with your fingers. Which as you can imagine is _very_ essential for me.”

It was Laura’s turn to redden as Carmilla expertly picked up another dumpling and winked at Laura before popping it in her mouth. She swallowed.

“If it makes you feel less weird about this, I _did_ have somewhat of an ulterior motive.”

“I don’t believe you, since you’re apparently a big softy,” Laura answered, unable to refrain from teasing Carmilla a _little,_ “but sure, go ahead.”

“Can you get me a meeting with Supergirl when we get back to Styria?”

Laura swallowed. “Why do you need to talk with Supergirl?”

“PR might be the most important part of KarnsteinCorp right now. A public endorsement from a Super would be incredible on that end. So far our interactions haven’t been the...friendliest.”

“Aw, I’m sure Supergirl doesn’t think you’re _that_ bad.”

“Well, I’m less interested in being her buddy and more interested in striking a deal. Can you get me an audience?”

“I mean, sure. This is just kind of...surprising.”

“Yeah, well,” Carmilla answered casually, “if you love her so much I figured maybe it’s worth reaching out.”

She looked away from Laura as she said it. Laura tilted her head a little to the side.

Was she just doing for…?

No. No way. Carmilla was a businesswoman and a shrewd one at that.

It was politics, Laura was sure; and she was more than happy to help. Anything to help Carmilla not have to work with asshole businessmen to keep her company going was a good idea in her book.

But part of her--a small part--still kind of hoped it had a _little bit_ to do with her.

“I’ll talk to Ell. She can get in touch.”

“Great.” Carmilla pulled out her purse to find money. “Speaking of Ell, how has she been?”

“Uh, good?”

“Still on that ‘journey of self discovery?’”

Laura’s brow furrowed. “Her...what?”

“You know,” Carmilla looked up at Laura and wiggled her eyebrows. “Her ‘journey of self discovery.’”

“Carmilla,” Laura said slowly, “I have... _no idea..._ what you are talking about.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened.

“Well damn, she didn’t tell you? That’s awkward. Uh,” she stood up. “I’m going to go pay the bill--”

Laura grabbed her wrist.

“Oh _no you’re not.”_

Carmilla took one look into Laura’s eyes and realized that there was no way she was getting out of this conversation.

***

“So, this is Ell Hollis’s childhood bedroom, huh?”

Ell rested her chin in her hand, smiling at the face looking back at her from the laptop screen. “Yes it is.”

“Suits you.”

Ell laughed. “I’m curious as to what you mean. Is it the pastel colors, or the butterfly pillow?”

“The science poster.”

Ell looked behind her. “ _Oh,_ I almost forgot about that. Yeah. Sally Ride, first American woman in space.”

“You know most girls have like, Twilight posters,” Danny said teasingly.

“Oh, like _you_ had a Twilight poster.”

“Hey, I did,” Danny held up her hands. “Mine was just focused Kristen Stewart and not the vampire guy.”

“Robert Pattinson, thank you.”

Danny grinned. “You nerd--”

“Ell!”

JP poked his head inside.”I was just going to retire for the night--oh. Hello. Am I intruding on something?”

Ell looked at JP. “Uh, no. Just talking to Danny.”

“Oh! Well,” he walked inside and waved. “Hello. We met once before, but I don't think we had proper introductions. JP Armitage.”

Danny looked slightly suspicious. “Yeah, I remember. Detective Danny Lawrence.”

Ell felt weird. She didn't like them talking to each other. It was like her worlds were colliding or something.

“Well, I'll leave you both to your chat. But thank you again, Ell, for giving me such a lovely holiday.”

“Of course, Jeep. Anytime.”

He bowed a little in Danny's direction before he left. Danny blinked.

“I didn't realize you guys were that close.”

“Yeah. He's a sweet guy.”

“Are you guys…?”

“Oh _no._ I mean we're best friends, but he's like...well, we almost dated. Things didn't work out.”

Danny visibly relaxed. “Yeah, I know the feeling. Ell?”

The atmosphere seemed to suddenly get serious. “Yes?”

Danny swallowed. “That reminded me, uh...during the earthquake I felt like something maybe…happened.”

Ell's eyes widened. “Well we all felt something happen during the earthquake--”

“You know what, screw it,” Danny interrupted. “No pain no gain. Ripping off the bandaid. Going to come out and just say it.”

“Danny, you're rambling and coming from you that's kind of worrisome.”

She stopped. She took a deep breath and, with her eyes closed, said in one quick breath:

“I like you and I feel like we almost kissed and I really hope I wasn't imagining it and I value our friendship but I'd love to know okay?”

She stopped, staring at Ell.

“It's just...when I asked if you were straight you said ‘a little.’ You can see how that can be taken.”

Danny looked afraid of Ell's reaction. Almost as afraid as Ell felt. She'd managed to keep the conversation away from what happened until she and Laura left for the holiday. Now, not so much.

Telling Ell that had been a moment of courage. Danny deserved the same in return.

“Danny, I--”

“Ell!”

After years of friendship, Ell and Laura had become masters of the nonverbal conversation. Laura gestured toward the laptop, scrunching her fingers.

_Ell, we need to talk now!_

Ell looked at the laptop and back up at Laura.

_Laura, I'm talking to Danny, can this wait?_

“Uh, Ell…?”

“Nothing, just my sister, Danny--”

Laura threw her hands in the air with an exasperated huff. _THIS IS ABOUT DANNY._

“--I'm gonna need to call you back, okay? Hold that thought, we'll get back to it I promise!”

She closed the lid of the laptop. “Laura, what is your prob--”

“You're gay and I'm not the first person you tell?!”

“Kirsch _told you?”_

“YOU TOLD _KIRSCH_ TOO?”

“Laura, shhh!” Ell got up and put a finger to her lips. “Dad will hear you.”

“I don't see why you'd care, seeing as you've told everyone else--”

“I have not! I told Kirsch and like, Carmilla sort of indirectly and she inferred it. Jesus I thought she could keep a secret…”

“Ell you are telling me what is going on _right now.”_

“I am not having this conversation with you.”

“You know I may have been oblivious, but once Carmilla told me it was pretty easy to put two and two together. It’s Danny, isn’t it?”

Ell grabbed the remote and turned on her TV. “Lalalala, I’m not talking to you about this, _lalala.”_

“Oh, _real_ mature Ell.”

“No, what’s mature is _you_ freaking out about my personal--” Ell stopped and stared at the screen.

“What--”

Laura heard it and turned around. The news was on, and two anchors were talking solemnly.

“And breaking news tonight, Scarecrow has resurfaced to commit a deadly attack in Styria City, in a development that’s shocked the country after his disappearance over three years ago--”

“ _Deadly?”_ Laura grabbed the TV. Staring at the screen. There was a view of a bank in Styria, and what looked almost like smoke pouring out of the windows. “Was there a fire?”

“There is one confirmed fatality, Jacob Wilde, when Scarecrow’s chemical attack triggered a heart attack in the seventy-five year old man. Those near the front of the building have been taken to the hospital with severe fear induced psychosis--”

“I need to go back,” Laura said.

“We’ll get on a plane tomorrow--”

“No, you will. I'm heading there right away. If I book it I can get there in fifteen minutes.”

“But Laura, someone is going to see you!”

Laura began pulling off her shirt to reveal her uniform. “Sure. And everyone knows Supergirl’s cousin lives around here. It's not going to be suspicious that I visit over Thanksgiving weekend.”

“At least _walk_ outside?”

Laura nodded. It was dark outside now, and no one was going to notice if she left through the back door.

“Tell Sherman I had to go...oh man I feel so bad--”

“He’ll understand,” Ell interrupted. “Just be careful and catch the bad guy.”

Laura grinned. She held up her hand and they bumped fists.

“And Ell?” Laura asked, halfway out the door.

“Yes?”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “We are _not_ done talking about this.”

Ell gulped as Laura closed the door.

***

She saw a line of squad cars waiting, and a familiar mane of red hair pacing back and forth.

“We're surrounding him? No exits? Great. What about gas masks? I want full hazmat suits when you go in there.”

“Are you joking?”

“No, I'm not joking! It's not just breathing it in, any contact with the skin--”

“What's the deal Detective?”

“Supergirl!” Danny strode toward her.

“Wouldn't miss it twice. You’re in charge of this?”

Danny grinned. “Yeah. Given my background in G-SET they thought I should take the lead.”

They started walking side by side. “What’s happening?”

“So far we’re not clear on a motive. But he just walked into the building and started spraying. We tried to get people out of the building, but...every officer that’s gone in doesn’t last long. Managed a few near the front and not much else.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Supergirl, you have to be careful. Even Batman almost lost going up against fear gas and he's known for having like, no emotions.”

“Well,” Laura threw out her cape dramatically, “I am no Batman!”

Danny blinked. “...I believe you.”

Someone handed Danny a megaphone. She switched it on and started speaking.

“Scarecrow! We have the building surrounded. Supergirl has just arrived and will not leave until you are apprehended. Place your equipment on the ground, step outside with your hands in the air, or we will have no choice but to capture you by any means necessary!”

There was no answer. Danny watched the door of the department store, brow furrowed.

“No answer,” Danny stated. “Supergirl, you want to wait for a hazmat suit or a mask--”

“We don’t have time. There are people in there. I’m Kryptonian, it probably won’t even affect me--”

“Detective Lawrence, look!”

Another officer pointed at the door. Danny and Laura looked. A dark shape was moving just on the other side of the door, until it opened.

Scarecrow was thin and wiry, clothes hanging in tattered strips from his body like mummy bandages. His gas mask looked like a burlap sack, and Laura could hear the _whoosh_ of filtering air rushing through it. It made him sound like Darth Vader.

“Scarecrow! Put down your weapons and do not move--”

He interrupted Danny by holding up the pointer finger of a gloved hand. Slowly, his hand went to his pocket. Silently, he lobbed it gently in their direction like he was pitching little league baseball.

Laura’s ears twitched at the sound it made.

“Grenade! Everyone get _back!”_

Scarecrow started laughing, ducking back into the store. Laura shouted again for everyone to run as the grenade exploded and the street was covered in a hazy cloud.

“I'll--” Danny started to wheeze, “--I'll be able to handle myself, I've dealt before. Get him!”

“Right!”

Laura steeled herself and charged into the building. She could see that there were people screaming ing--some were pounding on the walls, some crying , others curled up on the ground in a whimpering mess. She could feel her heart rate start to pick up, pupils dilating, but Laura pressed on.

“Scarecrow…? Scarecrow!”

Laura was so focused that she almost didn't notice that someone swung at her. Laura ducked.

“Hey! Superhero trying to help you!”

“Stay away from me!” He shouted. There were other people fighting too, Laura noticed. She wanted to help. But catching Scarecrow seemed like the best way to do that. She gave a quick ‘sorry!’ Before knocking the man out that was attacking her.

She thought she saw another shape moving near her and she turned sharply, but no one was there. Laura shook her head. She focused her hearing, trying to ignore the screams. She could get them out once she got Scarecrow.

But there was one voice she couldn’t ignore.

“Laura?”

She froze.

It’d been years since she’d heard that voice.

Over a decade.

Laura turned slowly.

“Laura, are you okay?”

She was wearing the same thing she wore the day Laura left; she still remembered it exactly. A blue dress, crest of her family displayed proudly in the middle of her mother’s chest.

_“Mom?”_

“You look frightened, darling,” she said “Everything is fine.”

Laura's pupils dilated. She ran forward and hugged her.

“Mom, no, everything isn't fine,” Laura answered. Her mind was flooded with a sudden wave of panic, and for a moment she forgot where she was, _who_ she was. She was still on Krypton. And she was still a little girl. Except this time she knew what was going to happen, knew what they were ignoring…

“We have to warn everyone! Mom, Krypton is _dying._ We don't have time. If you don't do something--”

“Laura, I don't know what you're talking about. Krypton is fine.”

“No it isn't! The core is unstable! Everyone is going to die if we can't warn them--”

“You're ill, my child, it's making you imagine things.”

Which was technically true, though not in the way that Laura interpreted it. Laura's mother tried to put a hand to her forehead and Laura flinched away.

“Why won't you _listen?”_

“I am listening, Laura, and it's just not true.”

Laura fell to her knees. She felt soft, familiar hands gently cup her face, lifting it upward to look at her. She heard a sudden boom, a crash, like the ground spitting apart. She started to cry. Laura didn't know how long she was there until she felt someone grab Laura and start pulling her out of the building.

“Hey, Supergirl? Supergirl!”

Laura sat up suddenly and saw Danny.

“They're dead…”

“What?”

“No one listened to me and now they're _dead,”_ she moaned, “I couldn't save any of them. My mother kept saying nothing was wrong but _I knew_ and--and--”

“Supergirl, it's--it's okay. I, um...I believe you--”

“It's too late!” Laura screamed. “Everything is burning! I can't stop it!”

Danny let Laura start to cry again. Vaguely she registered Danny making a phone call.

***

When Laura woke up, she was laying on a cot in the Summer Society, hooked up to what looked like an EEG and a heart monitor. Laura’s head was pounding, but she managed to sit up.

“Uuuuuugh…”

“Well, hello sleeping beauty.”

“Mel…?” She looked at Mel, standing at her bedside. Mel smiled.

“Good to see you're back. Your friends are waiting outside the room.”

“How long was I…?”

“Passed out? About twelve hours.”

“Twelve _hours?”_

Mel looked at the door. “Yeah. Ell and her friend got back a few hours ago, but we weren't sure if getting near you would expose her. And given how prone she is to anxiety anyway…”

“But you're fine?”

Mel tapped her head. “Martians are psychic. I can make a psychic shield in my mind to protect myself.”

“You can’t do it for Ell too?”

Mel shook her head. “This is really, _really_ strong stuff. And I’m a little rusty on using the Martian powers. There’s a shower you can use before we let them in to see you.”

“Thank you.” Laura swung her legs around so she could sit at the edge of the bed. She realized she was wearing her regular clothes. “Who dressed me…?”

“LaFontaine. We had to wash those. We’ll give them back as soon as they’re done.”

“Great. Can you turn on the TV?”

Mel never looked at anyone with pity. Laura appreciated that about her, but the way Mel was looking at her now was probably the closest Laura had ever seen to pity. She didn’t like it.

But Mel wasn’t much for talking about her feelings either, so she didn’t press it. Laura found the shower, and through the sound of the spray she could hear the TV being switched to the news. She could hear Danny speaking.

“...at approximately eight fifteen PM, Scarecrow entered the building and began spraying chemical weapons with grenades and a modified spray gun similar to what he used previously. After throwing two grenades into the main area of the bank, Scarecrow began spraying indiscriminately. Jacob Wilde had a heart attack after his arrhythmia was exacerbated by Scarecrow’s fear gas. He was dead on arrival to the hospital.”

It sounded like Danny was gritting her teeth. Laura remembered everything clearly--her being hit with Scarecrow’s gas, and then afterward still rushing into the building when Laura didn’t come out. That was a double hit. The fact Danny was still able to power through it was incredible. And kind of heroic.

And kind of attractive.

No wonder Ell liked her.

Laura heaved a sigh. She finished the shower, dried herself off, and got dressed. Ell was inside the room again with JP.

“Laura!” Ell ran forward, giving Laura a hug. Laura smiled.

“Hey, Ell, I’m okay now. See? Totally fine.”

“I know you are _now._ We got back home like an hour ago and Mel kept saying I couldn’t see you. It freaked me out. And then the news--”

“Yeah, Danny is on the news. Kind of cool, right?”

“She is the lead detective on the investigation,” JP said. “Mayor Cochrane announced that she would be put in charge of it officially.”

Ell frowned. “She looks terrible,” she added. “I hope she's okay.”

“She saved me,” Laura said. “She ran back in when I didn't come out. I don't know how she's functioning right now.”

Ell looked upset at the idea, and Laura turned to Mel. “Hey, can I talk to Ell?”

“I think right now we should be more focused on figuring out where to find Scarecrow.”

“Just for a minute. Please.”

Mel looked between them and sighed. “...Mr. Armitage, you're smart. Work with Agent LaFontaine on a way to fight the effects of this.”

“Uh...I don't know how much help I'll be--”

“Now.”

JP looked at Ell pleadingly as he was ushered away. Ell waved at him.

“Don't scare him!” Ell called after them. She turned and looked at Laura.

“So…” Ell reached into her purse. “I brought a pack of Oreos. Figured you'd need them.”

“Uh, _yes please.”_

They sat down on the bed and Laura grabbed an oreo from the package.

“Laura,” Ell said gently, “I need to ask, um...what exactly did you see?”

Laura frowned. “What else? Krypton.” She shrugged. “It wasn't...I'm fine now.”

“You know, as your sister, I'm obligated to tell you that talking about it could help and I'm here.”

Laura shook her head. “If you want to help, we can talk about literally _anything_ else.”

“...Okay. Um, I think there's a marathon on SyFy--”

“Oh no!”

Laura grabbed the remote before Ell could change the channel.

“Since when don’t you want to watch Wynonna Earp shoot demons in the face?”

“Don’t you dare try to deflect Ell! You know why I wanted a moment alone. _”_

“Oh my God you seriously won’t let this go?”

 

Ell hugged her knees to her chest.

Laura’s gaze softened.

“Ell, I promise I'm not going to get like...angry or something. I swear. I'm not mad.”

“You’re not?” Ell asked softly after a brief pause. Laura smiled.

“Promise. I'm just...I'm confused. Really confused. Why couldn't you just _say_ you liked Danny?”

“Okay first of all, I never even said it was--”

“Once Carmilla told me it was pretty obvious,” Laura interrupted.

“God I'm going to kill her,” Ell mumbled to herself.

“Why couldn't you just _tell_ me?” Laura pressed. “I mean Ell, I'm gay. Sherman goes to Metropolis Pride with us every single year. All our friends are fine with me so it's not like they'd care. And you're my _sister._ What was wrong?”

Ell didn't answer.

“...I mean, did you really think I'd care?” Laura continued. “That I'd love you any less?”

“Oh Laura, _God,_ no,” Ell answered, finding her voice. “That'd be ridiculous.”

“So what is it?”

Ell rubbed the back of her neck. She lowered the phone for a moment so Laura couldn't see.

“I was--I guess--I was afraid I'd end up disappointing you,” she finally admitted. She stared at the TV and Laura just looked perplexed.

“Disappoint me? How would this _disappoint_ me? Ell, I don't care if you have kids--”

“No, it isn't that. But this...this is such a huge part of who you are, Laura. Almost as much as where you're from. You've always been like, _aggressively_ out and everything. And there's nothing wrong with it. Especially since so many people still try to make you feel bad for it. But I'm just...not going to suddenly want to be aggressively out? And I'm afraid that'll disappoint you.”

“You're afraid I'm going to think you're not gay _enough?”_

Ell threw up her hands. “I'm not even gay! I still like men, Laura. What if I end up with a guy anyway? Then it doesn't even _matter._ And I know it would mean so much to you, if we had this huge thing about who you are in common, you know? I didn't want to be like ‘surprise! I'm straight after all, nevermind!’”

Laura listened quietly, nodding as she spoke. When Ell finally breathed, watching her warily, Laura shook her head.

“Ell, it _does_ matter. Your feelings matter. You're not straight if you decide you don't want to wear rainbow, you're not straight if you end up with a guy, you're not straight if you never even _kiss_ a girl. If you say you like women, that's it. End of story. There's no _right_ way.”

Ell didn’t say anything right away. To fill the silence Laura added:

“Besides, you don’t need to be gay for me to feel like we share something anyway. Ell, you’re my _sister._ My best friend. I don't need you to have a girlfriend for me to feel like we're in this together. Hollis sisters against the world, right?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Ell smiled, pushing Laura playfully. “Thanks, sis.”

“Anytime. So…” Laura grinned. “Danny Lawrence, huh?”

Ell groaned. “Oh my God, do we have to do this?”

“Hey, I listened to you talk about boys for years! I'm not letting you stay tight lipped when your crush is Danny Lawrence!”

“That's the other thing. I feel kind of bad cause like...don't you like her?”

Laura started laughing. “Ell, I think she's awesome, sure, but it's not like I called dibs. If we both want to think she's cute who cares--”

“We almost kissed once actually,” Ell interrupted in one quick breath. Laura froze.

“SHE _WHAT?”_

Ell started playing with her mother's necklace; she'd taken to wearing it since Mel gave it back. “During the earthquake, we were behind a car--she was showing me a reptilian fetus--which is _way_ more romantic than it sounds when you're in that situation--anyway she said I was hot and it was like one of those slo-mo romance movie moments but then it turned rom com when a phone call interrupted us.”

“And when you say ‘hot'--”

Ell hid her face in her hands to stop it from turning red. “‘Most beautiful woman I've ever met.’”

“In Rao’s name why haven't you asked her out?!”

“One, I've been following heteronormative courtship rituals for twenty-six years, so excuse me for not knowing how to be the pursuer,” Ell huffed, “and secondly, maybe instead of my love life we can focus on the _supervillain at large?”_

Laura smiled sheepishly. “...Okay, okay, fine. But um,” Laura gulped. “I'm not sure how we're gonna do that.”

Just the thought of facing Scarecrow again was making her nervous. Probably remnants of fear gas working its way through her system. Ell rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

“Laura, I promise, we are going to--”

Mel poked her head in. “Ladies, we got a visit from Lawrence.”

“But I'm not in cost--”

She threw a bundle of clothes at her. Laura threw it on over the clothes she was wearing and stood up just as Danny entered the room.

“Supergirl. First of all, I'm really glad to see you’re okay.”

“Uh, thanks, Detective. Same to you. How you holding up?”

“Hanging in there. I came because I'm looking for someone and, well...Ell was with him last.”

Ell blinked. “Um. You mean JP?”

“Yes. I mean JP. Is he here?”

“Well, yeah, but he obviously has nothing to do with this. He was literally in the room with me while it was happening.”

“I know, but I _really_ need to talk to him.”

“He’s working with Doctor LaFontaine right now--”

“I’ll go get him!” Laura exclaimed.

“Uh Supergirl I work here I can--”

“No, please, you stay with Danny,” Laura insisted. When Danny wasn’t looking, she flashed finger guns at Ell before she left. Ell swallowed to get rid of her expression of utter mortification before Danny noticed.

“So…” Ell looked back at her. “Are you really doing alright?”

“Well,” Danny shrugged. “Side effects of fear gas _after_ the initial vivid hallucinations include generalized extreme anxiety, upset stomach, paranoia, and of course nightmares. But to be honest the nightmares aren’t new. Used to those. Luckily I’ve got the magic of modern medicine.” Danny reached into her pocket, tossing a bottle in the air and catching it. “I take these every few hours as needed until it wears off. Anti anxiety medication. They gave me a prescription at the hospital to see if it helps--it definitely does.”

Ell tensed a little. “That’s...they’re not the addictive kind, are they?”

Danny poured one into her hand. “Not according to the doctor, no.” Ell looked obviously relieved. Danny popped one in her mouth and swallowed it. “You alright?”

“Yeah I just...I’m not a fan of pills.”

Danny frowned, slipping the bottle back into her pocket. “Sorry. Didn’t know it was a trigger.”

“It’s not a _trigger_ exactly, just--why do you need to talk to JP, again? Is it a computer thing?”

“Somewhat,” Danny answered evasively. “But given his background I feel like he might have some insight into the case.”

Ell narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You are being cagey.”

“You’re close friends. You really don’t know?”

JP walked back into the room with Laura. When he saw Danny, he sighed.

“Ah, Officer Lawrence. To what do I owe this visit?”

“I think you know, Mr. Armitage. Can we talk?”

JP rubbed the bridge of his hat with his thumb. To anyone else he seemed perfectly calm, but his friends could recognize the nervous tic.

“You can talk to him here,” Ell interrupted.

“Ell, this isn't--”

“Danny, you may think the Summer Society doesn't care about people's rights, but we still need to know them. JP doesn't need to talk to you if he doesn't want to unless you have a reason to arrest him.”

“Which I'm sure you don't,” Laura added. “So why don't you leave--”

“Ell, Laura, please stop.”

JP adjusted his bow tie. “If she wants to talk to me, she can. There are interrogation rooms here if you'd like to save time.”

“Alright. Meet me in five.”

Danny left. Laura looked at JP. “Okay, what is going on?”

JP rubbed his hat again. “I...they've talked to me about Scarecrow before. I lived in Bludhaven. It was near Gotham.”

“Oh my God, you weren’t one of his victims, were you?” Ell gasped. JP smiled sadly.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” JP answered. He put his hands in his pockets and bowed slightly. “I will see you both later.”

He turned on his heel and left. Ell looked at Laura. “You need to listen in on this,” Ell hissed, leaning in close to her sister.

“Uh, duh, of course I-- _oooooooow.”_

She held her ears, shaking her head. Ell clutched Laura tighter until she blinked.

“What was _that?”_

“That is our official Supergirl proofed audio system. Basically a dog whistle.”

Mel walked in, boots clanking against the hard metal floor. “Let Lawrence do whatever it is she’s doing. I hope you understand I can't have you able to eavesdrop on my agents while you're here.”

“You could have warned me,” Laura complained, rubbing her head, “that was so high pitched!”

“Hey, it’s like telling a kid not to touch the stove because it’s hot. They’re not going to get it until they experience it first hand.”

Laura glared at her. “What do you want?”

Mel tilted her head slightly. “I came to see if you're okay,” she said.

Laura looked away from her. “Why wouldn't I be?”

Ell frowned.

“Supergirl, it's okay,” Mel answered, “I got a debriefing on what happened. I just wanted to tell you that if you want to take a step back on this, you won't hear any complaints from me.”

“Or anyone else, for that matter,” Ell agreed. Laura took a step backwards away from them.

“Guys,” she shook her head, “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m fine.”

“So those shots of Danny dragging you sobbing out of the building were you being ‘fine?’” Mel said. Laura’s shoulders tensed.

“Supergirl was just missing during the earthquake," she said, "I can't abandon the city again when they need me. It doesn't matter what Scarecrow is doing. I have to help catch him."

Her jaw clenched. "Neither of you are going to stop me."

Mel didn't look intimidated in the least. She shook her head. "Supergirl, I'm just trying to be understanding here. I can't imagine what I would have seen...I was on my planet while it was destroyed--"

"What, and you had it worse?" Laura snapped. Mel's eyebrows shot up. Laura could see the muscles in her stomach clench and she looked at Ell.

"I don't have the patience for this," Mel said. "You talk her out of it yourself. I've got plans."

_"Yourself?"_

"Since when do you have plans?" Ell asked, clearly trying to keep Mel with them. She shrugged Ell's hand off her sleeve.

"I have a life outside of the Summer Society, you know," she answered evasively, "good luck."

"No you don't, or at least you didn't--Mel!"

Ell sighed as Mel disappeared around a corner before turning back to Laura. "Uh, Supergirl--"

"You asked Mel to try and talk me out of trying to stop Scarecrow?"

"Please, you need to understand--"

"Oh, I understand," Laura threw her hands up and stomped off in the other direction as Ell followed. "You think I'm too fragile."

"I do not think you are fragile. I'm just worried about you--"

"Well stop being worried about me," Laura answered, turning on her heel to face her, "you're not even really my _sister.”_

She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth and Laura took a step forward, as if she could catch them before Ell heard; but she couldn't, and she did, and her eyes widened before she looked down at the floor.

"Ell, I didn't mean that. I didn't...I don't mean that, you know that."

"You're right, I'm not your sister," Ell said softly. "But we have been best friends for ten years and you cannot stand here and tell me that I do not deserve to be upset watching the news, seeing my best friend crying on TV. Was it the same nightmare you had when we shared a room?"

Laura looked away from Ell and didn't answer.

"Well? Was it?"

"...It was, okay," Laura grumbled.

"How could you be mad at me for not wanting you to go through that, then?"

"Because then I wasn't Supergirl, Ell--"

Ell's phone rang. She looked at Laura critically, as if trying to decide if she should ignore it or not. She grabbed it. "Hello? Ah, yes, the queen of gossip." Ell sighed. "Her phone isn't with her, but, um..."

She looked at Laura. "Carmilla is on the phone."

"Uh..." Laura rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'll take it."

Ell handed it off. Laura quietly walked back into the room she had been in.

"Uh, hey Carmilla. What's up?"

_"Hey. I figured I'd call before arriving this time to avoid the whole door slamming thing."_

Laura sat down on the hospital bed, groaning as she slapped a hand against her forehead. "Oh my God, Carmilla, I'm sorry. I'm actually already back in Styria."

There was a pause at the other end of the line. _"Oh. Not surprised your sister didn't want to see me after that whole accidental outing, anyway..."_

"I didn't even bring up the vacation home thing, actually--but you know," Laura added hastily, "that's because she needed to be back really quickly. You know for like, work. Summer Society is involved with Scarecrow, and I was hoping that I could convince Perry to let me publish an article if I got started early and talked to Super--"

_"Cupcake, you don't need to worry about hurting my feelings. I get it. We established that request was a little much, anyway."_

"I can still make it up to you, though. How about like...I mean, will you be back soon? We can get lunch. There's this coffee place near MatCo that I go to."

_“Sure, I'd like that. I'll stop by when I get back?”_

“Sure! The coffee place is called Dudley’s.”

_“There's also that meeting with Supergirl I was promised…”_

“Sure. Sure, Carmilla. Can I call you tonight with the details on that?”

Carmilla agreed and Laura hung up. Danny walked past her, JP walking next to her.

“Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Armitage,” Danny said, shaking his hand. “I'll call you if there's anything else. I'd appreciate if you didn't leave the city for the next few weeks.”

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

“I'm going to head back to HQ--hey Supergirl,” Danny looked at her and nodded curtly. “Could you tell Agent Hollis to call me later since I need to go?”

Laura cleared her throat. “Of course, Detective Lawrence. And thank you for your help today.”

Danny smiled. “Anytime.”

She left. Laura looked at JP. “Um, how did that go?”

“Fine. I actually worked with some of Danny's former colleagues in similar circumstances.”

JP started walking.

“You helped them catch Scarecrow?”

“Somewhat,” JP looked back at Laura. “Scarecrow is my father.”

He kept walking. Laura watched him for a moment until her eyes shot open.

“HE'S _WHAT?”_

***

It was difficult to have a private conversation as Supergirl in the bar, because everyone wanted to come up to her for pictures or autographs. But Laura had a very rough go as of late, and she'd never gotten to taste the Krypton Cocktail--which Sam had ended up renaming the Supergirl, for marketing purposes.

“I still can’t believe--oh my Rao this _does_ taste like home, Sam, give me like fifty more of these--that you _lied_ to us, JP.”

Ell gave JP a stern look. JP held up his hands.

“It's not something I'm proud of! Besides, I did tell you I was named after my father and I hate it.”

“There are plenty of Jons that aren't Jonathan Crane,” Ell interrupted.

“Are you sure he really is Scarecrow?” Laura asked.

“I can't be sure, but all things considered it's a...very distinct possibility.”

“Of course it's him,” Ell said, “Jonathan Crane is insane and the only reason he wasn't arrested is because they couldn't find any hard evidence.”

“Which, as you can imagine, means that they would want my cooperation. So Danny just asked me some questions.”

“Okay,” Laura leaned back in her seat and took a sip. “So what did you tell her?”

Sam walked over to them. “There's a rather dumb sounding human that's asking me if I've seen his ‘bros.’”

“Oh--Kirsch!”

Laura turned and waved. Kirsch jogged over.

“Sorry guys. SJ has a stomach bug so it took us a little longer to get home. What's up?”

They filled Kirsch in. He hopped up onto a stool.

“Whoa, J-Man, that's rough. What'd you say? Also,” Kirsch twisted in his seat, “you got cheese fries here?”

Sam rolled her eyes and disappeared into the back.

“The truth. I haven't spoken to him since I was a teenager. And I certainly wouldn't help him. I know he got a professorship at Styria U, but not much else.”

Sam walked back out, putting a plate down in front of Kirsch. He started shoveling the food down.

“You know, I'm getting a little annoyed by how many humans you're bringing around my bar,” Sam said. “The three of you, Danny--”

“Danny isn't here,” Ell said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Look harder.”

Ell twisted around in her seat. In the corner, nursing a drink, was a familiar redhead with a glass of beer, trying to keep her head down. Ell stood up.

“Danny? Danny!”

She looked at them, smiling sheepishly. “Uh, Ell. Hey guys? Didn't see you there.”

“That is such--hold on guys,” Ell got out of her seat and stomped forward.

“Maybe you should call him?” Kirsch suggested to JP, “Maybe he'll tell you something you can use to help us catch him.”

“He's not that careless, I'm afraid,” JP answered. “And to be quite honest, I would rather avoid him…”

“I understand,” Laura assured him. “I'm sure we can find a different way of stopping him. Have we considered ‘holding him upside down outside a window until he confesses’ as an option…”

“Danny,” Ell grabbed a chair and sat down. “You were watching us?”

“Uh, you looked...busy.”

Ell narrowed her eyes. Danny sighed.

“It's not you I was watching.”

“Then who--” Ell paused. “Oh my God. _JP?”_

“Ell, I know you're friends--”

“He would not hurt a fly! How could you possibly think that he would help Scarecrow?”

“How about the fact that the security system shows evidence of being tampered with, which is evidence of an accomplice with computer expertise? And coupled with the fact that in this past month JP checked out _every single_ book written by Crane from the Styria public library?”

“That doesn't prove anything!”

“Maybe not. But I can't take any chances and he's my best lead right now. I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't tell you, you would have blown my cover.”

Ell rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. “Well, I know him and he's not working with Scarecrow. Okay? Back off.”

Ell turned around until she heard Danny mumble, “It's not as if you've never made questionable friend choices in the past.”

Laura's eyes widened at the bar and she turned her head a little toward the conversation. Ell turned on her heel.

“ _Excuse me?”_

Danny, clearly not prepared for the pure anger of Ell's reaction, held up her hands. “I'm just saying...isn't Laura friends with Carmilla?”

Ell balled her fists. “My sister is not stupid and we are perfectly able to decide who we should avoid.”

“Look, you want to defend your friends. I really like that about you. But you don't know any of this like I do. I was there when Scarecrow attacked Gotham, I was on a task force assigned to stop the Karnsteins. I care about you and I want you to be safe, okay? So excuse me for being a little wary that your best friend is Scarecrow's _son.”_

Normally saying things like ‘I care about you’ and ‘I want you to be safe’ were enough to make Ell blush and stammer. But this was crossing a line. Accusing JP was accusing her family, and attacking Carmilla was attacking her sister's judgement. And--as much as she wasn't thrilled with Carmilla--Ell certainly didn't think she was a villain, either.

“Danny, I like that you care about me,” Ell took a step closer, “but I don't need you secretly spying on my friends that you don't deem ‘safe enough for Danny Lawrence.’ Especially if you want to do this.”

“This…?”

“This,” Ell gestured vaguely, “thing we were heading toward. Whatever it was. You're making me rethink it.”

“Ell, no!” Laura hissed, gesturing wildly for her attention. Danny bit her lip.

“Excuse me for doing my job. If you don't want me to suspect JP, maybe help me catch this guy?”

“I will!”

“Good.”

“Good!” Ell huffed, stomping back to the her group.

“Ell, why did you do that? You just made Danny mad!”

“She's trying to spy on me.”

“Dude, that's no reason to ruin your chances with that hottie,” Kirsch answered, “she's just doing her job.”

JP's eyes widened. “Wait...Ell, you wanted a...chance with Detective Lawrence?”

Ell glared at Kirsch. “Why do people keep outing me?!” She hissed.

Kirsch tilted his head and looked at JP. “A chance at...friendship…?”

JP seemed to accept that answer; but it seemed wrong to leave it at that, to let him be the only one that didn't know. Ell sighed.

“Jeep, I have a crush on Danny,” she stated. “I've had a crush on her for a few weeks. That doesn't change the fact that I liked you, I just happen to be like...bisexual, probably. Okay?”

“Oh. Well considering my friend is Supergirl and my father is Scarecrow, that's hardly a stretch. Congratulations.”

Ell made a mental note to cry and thank JP profusely later.

“Right now your dad is our best lead,” Ell said, “Danny said you checked out all his books.”

“I...well, when he moved here I wanted to be prepared. In case of something like this.”

Ell looked back at Danny. “I have an idea JP. But you're not going to like it.”

JP shrugged, sipping his drink. “I generally like your ideas.”

“How do you feel about wearing a wire?”

JP choked on his drink.

“A--a _wire?”_

“If you volunteer it’ll get Danny off your back.”

“But--but we’re not police officers!”

“Can the Summer Society help?” Kirsch asked.

“Mel has been weirdly hard to get a hold of lately, but I can try,” Ell answered, frowning. Sam looked at them from where she had been rearranging bottles.

“You need her? She's in the back.”

All four of them stared at Sam. “Wait, why is she here?” Laura asked.

“Because she was waiting for me to get off of work.” Sam looked over her shoulder. “Oi, M’lann, you have people looking for you!”

There was the sound of a chair scraping, and Mel poked her head out.

“Uh, hello,” Mel said gruffly. “Sam, did you really have to--”

“Oh please, I'm an asshole too and I'm still not as antisocial as you,” Sam said, rolling her eyes. “You're going to have to start showing your face around the bar eventually.”

She ran a hand down Mel's arm. Ell's mouth fell open a little.

“You guys--are you--what--”

“Leave us to it,” Mel said. Sam shrugged. She leaned in to give Mel a quick kiss on the cheek, smirking at their shocked expressions before disappearing into the back. Mel tried to keep a totally neutral expression even as she started to blush.

“Loves to embarrass me,” she grumbled. “What?”

“You have a _girlfriend,”_ Ell breathed. Mel crossed her arms.

“It's not--”

Laura and Ell started to crack up.

“Why is it funny?” Mel snapped.

“Because you're terrifying,” JP answered.

Kirsch swallowed. “Yep, he hit the nail on the head.”

Mel narrowed her eyes. “Just remember, I'm a psychic. I can get a _lot_ of embarrassing information about all of you. I already _know_ a lot of secrets. Embarrassing thoughts tend to be particularly loud.”

Ell paled. “Uh...can you help us get the equipment necessary to try and covertly spy on Jonathan Crane?”

“What, like a wire? Sure.”

“Just like that?” Kirsch asked.

“What did you expect me to ask for? A warrant?” Mel waved her hand dismissively. “The Summer Society doesn’t need one.”

“Uh, dude, that sounds mildly terrifying,” Kirsch said, cheese sauce dripping down his chin.

“Not as terrifying as you trying to eat like a normal human being,” Mel retorted dryly.

Kirsch wiped his face with a sleeve.

“I...I guess we should get this over with then,” JP said wearily.

“You’ll be fine,” Ell answered.

“Of course,” Laura looked at Ell, “that means you need to talk to Danny again.”

Ell paused to consider the fact and then laid her head on the bar top with an exasperated groan.

***

“This is some setup. I don't know why you don't just make Laura a secret agent already.”

Ell stood in the doorway of what Laura had officially dubbed ‘Supergirl HQ,’ frowning a little. “This is more Kirsch and JP than Laura.”

“Yeah, I just come up here and listen to police scanners sometimes when I have a break,” Laura added. “It's cool.”

Danny sat down at their desk. “Well, this should work well for what we're doing.” She pressed a button on the radio. “Mr. Armitage, you hear me over the earpiece? You okay?”

_“Loud and clear Detective. But I'm not sure if I can do this.”_

“You'll be fine,” Danny assured him, “just get Crane to say something incriminating and we can arrest him.”

_“I'm just so nervous. What if he gets suspicious? I know I'm not exactly the most subtle person…”_

Laura looked at Ell. “I'm going to go talk to him.”

“I think it should be me--”

“No! You _stay with Danny.”_

Laura made an ‘I'm watching you’ motion before closing the door. Danny watched with vague amusement.

“She doesn't like it when you're mad at me, huh?”

Ell shrugged, keeping her eyes on the radio. “No, I guess she doesn't.”

Danny watched Ell. She sighed. “Ell, look, I'm sorry for following you guys, okay? I was just doing my job. That's all.”

“Right. It just hurts to know you would think I'd jeopardize that.”

“Ells, come on--”

 

Ell hunched her shoulders, a nonverbal signal that she was not in the mood for talking. Danny sighed again.

“Fine. Fine, have it your way.”

She frowned, staring straight ahead at the wall.

***

Laura found JP standing outside Dudley's, shuffling his feet nervously and rubbing the brim of his hat.

“Jeep! Hey!”

“Laura! What are you doing here?”

“Giving you a pep talk. JP, if you keep looking so nervous Crane will get suspicious.”

“I can't help it,” he answered, “I haven't talked to my father in years, and I'm wearing a wire. How do you expect me to work under that pressure?”

“JP, you're going to be fine,” Laura put her hands on his shoulders, making sure JP looked right at her. “I think you can do this, Danny thinks you can do this, Ell thinks you can--”

“Do what?”

“DAD!” JP pushed Laura away. “I mean, Father, thank you for agreeing to meet me here.”

Laura turned to stand face to face with Jonathan Crane. He was a tall, lanky man, hair the texture and color of straw. He adjusted his tie and in the crispness of his clothing, in the blue eyes, Laura definitely saw some of JP.

“Well, I've been wanting to see you for so long that I certainly wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity,” he answered, “who is your friend, Jon?”

“Uh--well this is--this is my fiance Laura!” JP yelped.

(Upstairs, Ell burst into laughter. She couldn't help it.)

Laura's eyes went wide and disbelieving. “Uh--um, ah--”

“That's why I seem a little nervous,” JP explained, “and why I called you. Um, after Mother died I just couldn't imagine getting married without the approval of a parent, you know?”

He put an arm around Laura. Crane regarded her suspiciously for a moment.

“Hm, well I have to admit this was...unexpected.”

JP stared at Laura, nodding. Laura mustered up every ounce of willpower she had.

“Yes,” she said, trying not to grit her teeth, “I am definitely engaged to your son. He’s a real swell guy.”

“Well, let’s go, no time to waste, we want to get a table before the lunch rush,” JP said. “Come on.”

“Uh, give me a second? I need to put on some...makeup.”

Crane looked confused, but he shrugged and followed JP inside. Laura grabbed her phone and made a phonecall.

“ELL DID YOU HEAR WHAT JUST HAPPENED?”

 _“Uh, yeah, kind of,”_ Ell answered.

“Why do you sound like you’re trying not to laugh?”

_“You got to admit this is kind of funny.”_

“I don’t know how to act straight, Ell! You need to help me!”

_“To be fair, I’m not great at it either, apparently.”_

_“Yeah, but out of everyone here you’re the only one that’s_ ever _been attracted to men,”_ Laura heard Danny point out.

“What do I do? What do I say? What if he asks me what I like about him? What’s the normal thing for a straight person to say about JP if asked to name his attractive qualities?”

Ell sighed. _“Honestly Laura, it’s not that hard! You’re telling me you never noticed the attractive British accent?”_

Laura wrinkled her nose. “I...guess.”

_“Also, if Twilight comes up, you better not mention Kristen Stewart.”_

“Noted.”

Laura took a deep breath and hung up. She walked inside the cafe, where Crane and JP were sitting in the corner.

“Do you remember,” Crane said, “when your mother let me see you and we would watch movies?”

“I don’t know if Friday the 13th was appropriate fare for a second grader, but yes, I remember--Laura, hey.”

“Sorry, just had to get on lots of makeup. You know. So I can look good for my male fiance. Who I am very attracted to.”

“That’s...nice,” Crane answered. “I’m going to go see about those coffees.”

He got up. Laura kept a fake smile as she spoke through her teeth.

“JP I love you, you’re one of my best friends, but I will never forgive you for this.”

“I panicked, I’m sorry, okay? But see, now we have an excuse to explain away why I’m so jumpy. _And_ why I called him after refusing to speak to him for so long. He won’t suspect anything.”

“Great. Except he’s not going to tell you all about his evil fear spreading with me here.”

“Make an excuse and I’ll talk to him while you’re gone, then.”

“Here you go,” Crane sat down. “Laura, I didn’t know what you liked, so I brought cream and some sugar packets you can add to a cup of black coffee.”

“Uh, thank you Mr. Crane.”

“So, you two met working here, did you?”

Laura poured three creamers into her cup and stirred. “Yeah. He really is a sweet guy with a sexy British accent. And...and facial hair. It is really attractive when a man doesn't resemble a woman in any way whatsoever.”

Upstairs, Ell face palmed. “We're dead. We're so _dead.”_

Crane took a sip of his coffee. “It's...nice to know that Laura likes you, Jon.”

“Well, I'm the lucky one really,” JP answered, putting an arm around Laura. “But enough about that. I'm sure the woman I love would, um...like to know all about my family. I haven't talked about you very much.”

“Really? Well,” he lowered his cup. “I work at Styria University now as a psychology professor. I teach criminal psychology and fear psychology as an elective.” He leaned in a little. “Does that sort of thing interest you, Laura?”

“Um...totally. I mean it sounds interesting. I've never really cared that much about career things for myself. Just working as a secretary until I get to take care of my husband. Nothing like good old traditional gender roles--”

Laura sipped her coffee to stop rambling. She'd used her x-ray vision and saw two grenades in the pockets of Crane’s suit jacket. Which was _good,_ because at least that was pretty damning evidence that they had the right guy. Bad because, well...grenades.

Which she couldn't tell anyone about. She couldn't warn JP without Crane knowing. She couldn't say anything to Ell because she couldn't risk Danny seeing a message that said, ‘hey Ell used my x-ray vision and saw that Crane is armed.’

“Okay, I'm a little insulted that Laura thinks stereotypical straight women still sound like that,” Ell complained.

Danny ignored her.

Crane straightened his tie. “That's...nice.”

“But Laura is very smart,” JP added. “I'm sure she'd like to hear all about it.”

Laura nodded. Crane sipped his coffee again.

“Well. Fear psychology is an absolutely fascinating field of study. Fear is connected to so many other systems of the body...everything is affected by it, and few if any instincts are prioritized over it. Fear is the deepest, most primal of our emotions...truly powerful stuff.”

Laura’s heart started pounding. Before it had been a ‘probably’ that Jonathan Crane was the Scarecrow. Now there was no doubt in Laura’s mind, and now she was really in the same room as the same man who had reduced her to a pile of crying mush just a few days prior.

“Mm-hm. Interesting...wow, coffee goes right through me! I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom.”

She got out of her seat. JP grabbed her arm.

“Laura, are you okay? You look pale--”

“Fine,” she managed to choke out. Laura stumbled into a bathroom. She found one of the largest, handicapped stalls and leaned against the back, trying to catch her breath.

“It’s okay,” she mumbled, “I’m Supergirl...he can’t hurt me…”

She managed to grab her phone and call Ell again.

“Ell?”

_“Laura, what’s up?”_

“I think Crane poisoned me.”

_“WHAT? How?”_

“I don’t know! I just--suddenly I couldn’t think--and I just--I can’t breathe and I feel like I’m going to throw up, okay? I don’t know.”

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. _“Laura...have you considered that maybe...it’s just a panic attack?”_

“No. No, no, I’m Super--”

 _“Uh,_ Danny, _anything to add?”_ Ell interrupted. Laura blinked.

“I’m super sure that it can’t be a panic attack, I mean--I don’t get them. I haven’t for years I’m--I’m way stronger than that.”

 _“Hollis, listen,”_ Danny’s voice came in on the line, _“if you need an excuse to leave, take it. This is heavy stuff. You weren’t supposed to get involved anyway and I mean...if you end up getting hurt I’d never forgive myself.”_

“No! I’m fine, just help me figure out why I don’t _feel_ fine!”

Laura got another phone call. “And _hold on.”_

_“Cupcake?”_

“Carmilla!” Laura yelped, “what’s up?”

_“Uh, I’m fine but you...don’t sound so good. Something wrong?”_

“Nope, nope,” Laura managed to say, “fine, fine.”

_“Because I’m on my way to Dudley’s right now--”_

“NO!”

Carmilla paused. _“I thought you said we should meet for lunch once I got back?”_

“Uh--well yeah I did, didn’t I--

 _“Laura, you don’t need to humor me,”_ Carmilla said, starting to sound annoyed, _“If you don’t want me to show up, just say it. I may not have a lot of friends but that doesn’t make me desperate--”_

“You know what, don’t come, okay?” Laura snapped. “I don’t want you to be here, just leave me alone!”

_“...Laura, I can barely understand you, your voice is so high it’s practically dog whistle level.”_

“Please don’t come,” Laura managed, lowering her voice again.

 _“You don’t sound okay,”_ Carmilla stated.

“I don’t, okay? I’m not okay, everything feels _awful,_ and I don’t want you to see me. Okay?”

Laura’s fingers tightened around the phone, and she needed to take a moment to compose herself for fear of breaking it. She could hear Carmilla breathing on the other end of the line, waiting for Laura to say anything else. She stayed silent.

_“Cupake, I’m not...great with feelings. But you clearly need something right now. Can I please do something? Seriously. A little stress is nothing to be embarrassed about, I guess.”_

“I’m not stressed. I can’t be stressed. I don’t have _time_ to be…”

 _“You know what? Hold on,”_ Laura heard what sounded like Carmilla snapping her fingers. _“I know what will help.”_

“Wait, wait, Carmilla now really isn’t--”

She hung up.

“Oh great. Let’s just throw Carmilla into this. That is going to make this easier... _ugh!”_ Laura rubbed her temples. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down enough to go back outside. JP needed her help--

Then she heard screaming and she flattened her back against the wall.

***

“It really is nice to see you again, son,” Crane said, sipping his coffee, “I have to admit, your fiance seems a bit...odd. But nice enough, I suppose.”

“I’m glad you think so,” JP answered, straightening his back. Crane laced his fingers together on the table.

“I’ve missed you,” he admitted, “I tried to call after your mother died, and you never returned my messages. I moved here weeks ago and still nothing. You can imagine how pleasantly surprised I was by you being the one to reach out. It was a bit...confusing.”

JP swallowed. “Well, as I told you, it seemed wrong not to have her meet my family. And you’re the only family I have left.”

Crane raised an eyebrow. “There’s only one problem with that theory,” he answered. “You hate me.”

JP’s eyes widened. “I--we certainly have a--a complicated relationship but not--not _hatred_ \--”

“You are leaning away from me in your chair,” Crane explained calmly, “avoiding eye contact--even as I’ve tried to make eye contact with you several times--and have kept your hands in your lap, signifying no desire whatsoever to touch me and, in fact, extreme discomfort at the prospect of being near me.” Crane took another sip of his drink. “Moreover, were you simply nervous or uncomfortable but wanted to be here, your body language would be more like...frequent face or neck rubbing, frequent but very short eye contact which you would initiate, or perhaps looking frequently in the direction of Laura, because you would be less nervous were she here. Don’t pretend you can fool the psychologist.”

JP’s eyes widened. This time he _did_ look toward the bathroom, hoping to see Laura. She hadn’t walked out yet.

“Okay, so I hate you,” JP finally admitted. “That doesn’t mean my reason for calling you is a lie. But can you blame me for hating you?”

“What did I ever do to you?”

“What did you _do_ to me? What about showing me horror movies when I was a child? What about making me participate in your ‘experiments’ on how age affected your hypotheses?”

“Please. Your mother barely let me see you--”

“Why do you think that _is?”_

Crane’s brow furrowed. “What I did was make you part of something great,” he answered. “After all--”

“‘If there’s nothing to fear but fear itself, the man who conquers the mind conquers everything,’” JP finished. “I’m well aware. And that’s not even getting into practically forcing me to leave my home--”

“Is that what this is about?”

JP paused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Scarecrow. That’s what this is about, isn’t it?”

JP didn’t answer. Crane laughed coldly. “My God, my own son doesn’t believe I’m not Scarecrow.”

He decided to just go for it. What else did he have to lose? “Because you are. Because who else could it be? It’s your science, your work, your ideas--”

“Which I’ve taught to hundreds of students.”

“Scarecrow did this right after you took a position here. Isn’t it a coincidence that Scarecrow would move to Styria? The same time you did? I just want to know why.”

Crane didn’t answer. JP pressed harder. “Why would you hurt innocent people? Don’t you care that a man _died_ because of what you did?”

Crane swallowed. He leaned in closer to JP, and he copied Crane.

“My parents died when I was young,” he said. “My entire life I was bullied for being weak, for being too skinny, for...for being too smart. They made me feel afraid my entire life. You were like me, when you were young. Could you imagine, being able to control that? To never feel afraid again, for the rest of your life? I’ve come so close to achieving that. To finally hold the cure for fear in my hands... _that_ will make all of this worth it. And if I scare a few people in the process? People who would have no pity for the smart, skinny little boy who lived with his grandmother? Well. That’s really no skin off of my nose, is it?”

JP nodded. His hand brushed his hat, where the bug was hidden. “I suppose for you it isn’t.”

“We got him,” Danny said softly, “oh my God, I can’t believe we finally got him!” She clapped her hands together. She pulled out a phone and started making calls. Ell smiled at the radio.

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief, “I’m just glad we can get them out of there--”

_“Son, why are you touching your hat like that…?”_

Danny and Ell froze. JP jerked his hand away.

“Uh--no reason.”

Crane squinted. He leaned in a little. When the realization came to him, he jerked back. “You’re working for them.”

“No! No I’m not!”

“You’re working for the _police?”_ He grabbed JP’s hat. JP made a mad lunge for it but Crane dodged him, starting to attract the attention of the other guests. When he found the bug planted on it, Crane dropped the hat, stomping on it to crush it.

“You little traitor! I should have guessed it…” Crane opened his suit jacket. He reached into one of the inner pockets and pulled out a perfectly round, orange sphere. It almost reminded JP of a bath bomb.

“It’s rather inconvenient, having to hurt my own son,” Crane said, “but you forced me to do this.”

“Dad--dad _wait_ \--”

Crane threw the grenade to the ground as hard as he could. The small cafe exploded into fog and JP stumbled back, coughing as other customers began to scream as the drug took affect on their minds.

Laura had a choice to make. For a brief, panicked moment, she thought about crawling out the bathroom window. The thought of going out into the fog starting to creep under the bathroom door was enough to make her feel sick.

But she couldn’t. She was Supergirl. Laura took a deep breath and threw the door open.

***

Carmilla was starting to feel somewhat like a stalker.

But Laura had never acted so...weird before. She. was usually pretty dependable. And when she was angry, it was easy to know why--usually because she had no problem sharing it, with lots of indignant hand gesturing. To make her point.

So something was wrong. But, though Carmilla wouldn’t say she knew Laura really well at this point, she would say she knew Laura well enough to know that she was obsessed with chocolate. There was nothing a bag of her imported Swiss chocolate truffles couldn’t fix, at least temporarily.

She walked to MatCo; she always preferred to walk, when she could. She heard the police sirens long before actually getting to the building.

Which, great. If Supergirl showed up Carmilla had wanted to talk to her anyway.

When she realized those police sirens sounded _awfully close_ to MatCo--in fact, right about where Carmilla was going--she picked up her pace.

“What the Hell--Hollis!” Carmilla started to run toward her. She saw Ell, standing outside of Dudley's, arguing with Danny.

“And I am telling you, I want to go in there! I thought they said it was clear?”

“Ell, you admitted yourself that you have a history of anxiety. It's police procedure. If I let you in it's my head.”

“It'll be your head anyway if I can't see Laura!”

“Hey, Lover's Quarrel! Over here!”

Danny turned, narrowing her eyes. “Karnstein, what are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to see Laura and instead I saw...this. Ell, what's the deal?”

“Scarecrow attacked Dudley's and now Laura is--”

“You shouldn't be here,” Danny interrupted.

“You're not a man Red, you don't need to beat your chest to show off for the lady,” Carmilla answered, waving her away. “Let me see her.”

“I'm not ‘beating my chest’, you are not allowed here!”

“At least tell me if she's okay,” Carmilla insisted, “Ell, come on. I know we don't always see eye to eye but you know I want to help. Maybe I can talk to her.”

“But Scarecrow's fear toxin--”

“Have either of you needed to handle two different meetings with world leaders in a single day while sifting through ‘credible’ and ‘noncredible' death threats, while dealing with the world's douchiest business partner?”

Danny and Ell shook their heads.

“That's what I thought. I am a master of dealing with stress. Let me in.”

Ell looked at Danny. “I trust her.”

Danny swallowed. “I…” She looked at Ell and sighed. “If Ell trusts you, I do. I guess.”

Ell beamed at Danny. Carmilla rolled her eyes, pushing past both of them and walking into Dudley's.

Most of the other victims had either been pulled out or got out on their own. But there were tables that looked like they had been piled against the wall almost like a barricade. Carmilla pulled one back and there was Laura.

“Cupcake…?”

There were tear streaks down her face. Laura was hugging her knees, staring at the wall. Carmilla kneeled down next to her.

“Hey. Look at me. What's wrong?”

“I couldn't save them,” Laura mumbled.

“Who?”

“Anyone!” She burst out, “I can't help anyone...I can't do anything right...no one needs me because I just make everything worse--”

“That isn't true,” Carmilla insisted, “that's Scarecrow talking. People need you.”

“No they don't! I couldn't even help them! I'm a loser--”

“Goddammit Cupcake, Ell needs you, your other friends need you-- _I_ need you.”

It was enough to snap Laura out just enough to blink blearily. “I...what?”

Carmilla kept talking. “This Scarecrow guy,” she said, “he's just--he's just a boggart. You know, harmless. Just looks scary.”

“You know Harry Potter?!” Laura exclaimed. She sat up straighter. Carmilla smiled.

“Good to have you back, Cupcake.”

“Don't deflect on the question. You like Harry Potter?”

“Geez, I read the books but I'm not a mega fan. I was just trying to speak your nerd language.”

Laura smiled. “Thanks, Carmilla.”

“Hey, you know what helps with boggarts, right?” Carmilla produced her bag of chocolate truffles. “Chocolate.”

“See, that's how I know you're not a huge Harry Potter fan,” Laura answered. “Chocolate is for dementors. Boggarts can be defeated with the spell _ridikulus--”_

“Okay, do you want them or not.”

“Yes please!”

Carmilla handed her the bag. “Let's get out of here?”

“Thank you. Can you, um…”

“Right.”

She helped Laura up, and together they left the cafe. It was almost immediately after that Ell seemed to materialize and give Laura a hug.

“Laura! Are you okay? Before you ask, JP is fine--”

“Where is Crane?”

“He got away,” Danny said, “we think he's heading toward Styria U.”

Laura looked at Carmilla. “Thank you. I think I should go home.”

“You going to be okay?”

“Thanks to you.” Laura gave Carmilla a hug. She looked at Ell. “I'm going to go.”

Ell bit her lip. “You sure?”

She nodded.

“Okay. Just...stay safe, okay?”

“Will do.”

Laura disappeared around the corner. Carmilla blinked.

“I, uh...I'm going to go too, I guess.”

“Geez, Carmilla,” Ell said, “you look like you've never been hugged before.”

“And you look like you haven't gotten laid before, maybe Danny should fix that,” Carmilla retorted. She laughed at Ell's red face and walked away. Danny stood next to Ell.

“Hey. I'm...sorry for not trusting you before or whatever. Carmilla apparently did help. I guess. Still mad?”

Ell looked at Danny and sighed. “I overreacted,” Ell admitted. “I guess...I was scared?”

“Scared?”

Ell swallowed. “I came out to Laura a few days ago.”

Danny subtly sucked in a breath. “You...you did.”

“She gave me her blessing.”

“So you're definitely…?”

“Yeah. Bisexual, I guess? That's probably about right.”

Danny grinned. “Well, hey, that's great! That and Laura taking it well, I mean.”

Ell smiled. “Thanks. But...um, listen. I never dated anyone for more than six months since high school. So this is all kind of scary.”

Danny didn't say anything so Ell added, “and it’s scary because...hurting you would be the worst thing in the world. But there are things about me that I've never told anyone. And I can't. And it wouldn't be fair to...I just don't think I'm ready.”

She was afraid Danny would stop smiling. She didn't, only looked down at the ground for a moment and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She looked up, not grinning anymore but still smiling.

“I'm not exactly Miss Serial Monogamist either,” Danny assured her. “I just want you to know that unless I end up...otherwise occupied, the offer is always open. I can wait.”

She bumped shoulders with Ell. “Now let's go catch a Scarecrow.”

Danny walked in the direction of a police cruiser. Ell felt her face heat up, but she followed her. It could wait.

***

It didn't seem possible for Scarecrow to become even more unhinged, but now he wasn't even robbing banks. He had holed himself up in the classroom of his university, with the goal of using his fear toxin on everyone who tried to go in after him. Laura flew down, camera crews surrounding the psychology building. Laura looked at some of the police officers on the scene.

“Don't send anyone else after him,” Laura said. “I've got him.”

“Are you sure, Supergirl?”

She wasn't. But she knew she had to try.

“Absolutely. I think I know how to get to him.”

She used her x-ray vision and found a figure, holed up alone in a classroom.

“A boggart,” Laura said to herself, “he's just a boggart…”

Carmilla's chocolates were still in a pocket on her uniform. Laura grabbed one as her earpiece buzzed.

_“Supergirl? Danny and I are going to be there in a few minutes.”_

“Great, I'll be running after Scarecrow now.”

_“Supergirl, you can't just run after him! As the person who needed to rescue you last time I advise--”_

“No, Danny, it's okay! He's just a boggart! I realize it now!”

_“A...what?”_

“See you!”

Laura ignored them and ran into the building. She was greeted with the now familiar fog of Scarecrow's fear toxin, but she stared straight ahead. A voice called her--she didn't listen.

“Are you trying to find me, Supergirl?”

“It's over Crane,” Laura said, stopping in the middle of the hallway, staring at the door to the classroom. “We heard your confession. You're going to be arrested one way or another so you might as well come quietly.”

“You, Supergirl, seem to be laboring under this delusion that I will come quietly.”

“Okay I highly doubt that was an intentional reference but even so HOW DARE YOU use a Dumbledore quote for nefarious purposes!”

Her mother was calling to her again. Laura took one of Carmilla's chocolates, placed it on her tongue, focused on the taste as it melted to ground her. She could see images in the corner of her eyes of Krypton burning, began to feel herself entering the cramped space of her escape pod, but she ignored all of it. She grabbed another chocolate when the first one melted, chewing furiously.

Chocolate. Chewy, truffley deliciousness. The chocolate was real, her sister was real, Carmilla who needed her was real. Not her mother, not the screaming around her, nothing but her family on earth and Carmilla and chocolate--

Laura grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges. It was a laboratory, Scarecrow in his mask, mixing chemicals into a beaker. He pushed everything to the floor as he backed up, glass shattering as they fell to the floor and released more fear toxin into the room.

“Why are you still standing?” Scarecrow exclaimed as Laura kept walking. His back hit the wall. “There’s enough fear toxin in this room to drive a _hundred_ people insane!”

Laura grit her teeth. She grabbed him, lifting him up by the shirt. She pulled him in, close to her face. Instead of answering his question, Laura shouted--

_“Ridikulus!”_

\--before slamming Scarecrow into the floor, knocking him unconscious.

***

Carmilla was learning not to make a habit of showing up to see Laura without asking first, because she kept getting roped into things.

“And I’d like to propose a toast to Carmilla,” Ell said, “for coming with chocolates at the exact right time.”

Kirsch, JP, and Laura raised their glasses. “Here, here!” Ell smiled at her.

“Seriously, Carmilla, you didn’t think you’d get away with checking up on my sister without staying for a drink, did you?”

Carmilla was sitting on the armrest of the couch, slightly away from everyone else. She raised the glass Laura gave her. “I guess not. My meeting can wait, I suppose…”

“No one wants you to be late for your meeting,” JP answered, “but before you leave I want to apologize to you.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“Not defending you,” JP answered. He glanced guiltily down at the couch. “I should have been more understanding of having family whose reputation isn’t exactly stellar. It isn’t a reflection on you at all.”

Carmilla shrugged. “Hey. You’re not obligated to be nice to anyone. Least you weren’t trying to set me on fire with your brain like the meathead over there.”

“Hey!” Kirsch protested, choking on his beer as he tried to speak. Carmilla rolled her eyes as he coughed.

“But if you need any advice on how to handle a trial I guess I can hand you some tips.”

“Quite alright. I highly doubt I’ll need them anyway. Most likely, he will be admitted to Arkham Asylum.”

“Right where he deserves to be,” Laura added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Well, thanks for the drinks, guys, but I’m late,” Carmilla said, “thanks for letting me in after that whole Halloween disaster last time I was here, Jane Bond.”

“Hey, wait,” Laura got up. “Let me walk you to the door.”

“The door twenty feet away?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla sighed. “I should be the one worried about you after what happened, but sure.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Hold that thought!” Ell said, jumping up. “I’ve got it--”

Ell opened the door and promptly stopped talking.

“Ells, hey,” Danny rubbed the back of her neck, her hair slightly damp from when it had started raining. “May I, um, come in? For a second?”

“I mean--well, I have company--”

“No you don’t!” Laura yelped. “We were just leaving.”

“But bro, we didn’t even finish the--”

“I’ll take the beer with us Kirsch we just need to leave _right now.”_

JP silently followed them. Laura walked past Danny. Carmilla looked at Ell.

“Uh...you guys have fun, I guess?”

Ell turned red. “Wait, you guys don’t need to--”

“Ell, we do. You guys _talk.”_

Laura gave Ell double finger guns before she disappeared with the others around the corner, Carmilla snorting at Laura. Ell smiled at Danny sheepishly.

“Something wrong?”

“No. I mean, it’s important, but--” She stopped.

“Danny, what?”

Danny looked Ell up and down. “Are those Doctor Who PJs?”

Ell looked down at herself. She looked back up. She’d changed after Carmilla left. “Just the pants?”

They were a birthday gift from Laura. Pants with little telephone booths on them. Danny went from looking nervous to smiling warmly.

“Well,” she said, “you kinda look adorable.”

Ell ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it down. “Okay, now that we’ve had a good laugh over me looking like a dork right now,” Ell frowned, “what happened?” Danny took a deep breath. “Well,” she walked inside the apartment. Ell closed the door. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me. That there are things about you that you can’t tell me.”

Ell didn’t turn around. “Danny, if I could, I would.”

“What if I guessed what it was…?”

Ell’s brow furrowed. She turned around. “I highly doubt you could--”

“Your sister is Supergirl isn’t she?” Danny interrupted, looking back at her. Ell’s eyes widened.

“What? Ha! Hahaha, noooo, not even a little...um…” Ell gulped. Danny’s gaze softened.

“Ell...please. You wanted me to trust you. Trust me with this.”

“Why would you even say that?”

Danny shook her head. “When Supergirl tried to catch Scarecrow the first time, I told her he almost killed Batman. And she looked at me and said ‘I am no Batman.’ I thought it was kind of weird and then it occurred to me, you know with the way she said it...that she was making a _Lord of the Rings_ reference.”

Ell’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Yeah. And I may not know Laura _that_ well, but it was pretty easy to connect those dots after that. They look alike, obviously, and it explains why she’s so involved in everything. Plus, only _your sister_ would be that much of a dork. Didn’t help that she called Scarecrow a ‘boggart’ either. Kinda clinched it for me.”

Ell ran a hand down her face. “Oh my God I’m going to kill her,” she said, “I am going to kill her. I _told_ her to be careful about the nerd references in uniform, I _told_ her it would backfire.”

For a moment they just stared at each other. Danny was starting to get nervous again, raking her fingers through her hair. “So. I know.”

Ell’s breathing had become shallow. She crossed her arms as tears started to form in her eyes. Danny’s fingers twitched.

“Hey, Ell, hey,” Danny said softly, taking a step closer. Ell said in a small, soft voice:

“Are you mad at me?”

Danny paused. “Mad?”

“For lying to you. I can’t imagine what you think of me.”

“Do you...want to know what I think?”

Ell didn’t answer, but Danny took her lack of a no as a yes.

“When I ran in to grab Laura from that bank,” Danny said, “and I started hallucinating, I saw myself hurting Maggie. I saw my family, my friends...they were crying and they were hurt and telling me it was my fault. I saw Maggie a lot but...I also saw _you._ A lot. And that was just as awful. Because more than anything, I want you to be happy.”

She took a risk to put a finger under Ell’s chin and lift it up. Ell didn’t stop her. She opened her eyes and locked them to Danny’s.

“You know and you don’t care,” Ell said softly.

“Of course I care,” Danny said, “but I don’t care that you didn’t tell me, Ells, I care about _you._ You shouldn’t have to do this alone if you don’t want to.” Danny bit her lip shyly. “Do you want to, or...?”

Ell didn’t say anything. Instead, she walked past Danny.

“Ell? Ell--don’t go outside, it’s raining, come on!”

Danny followed her, through the sliding glass door that led to a small balcony. Ell had her arms crossed, looking over the edge. Danny stood across from her.

“Listen, maybe it was an excuse. Maybe you really don’t want this,” Danny said, “but _tell me_ , why would you just walk away like that--”

“Don’t you remember? The first real conversation we had, as friends, in the bar?”

Danny blinked.

“‘Never have I ever been kissed in the rain.’” She looked at Danny, smiling softly. Danny stared back dumbfounded for a moment, until Ell gently grabbed a fistful of Danny’s shirt in each hand and snapped her back into reality.

“Right,” Danny murmured, “I forgot.” Ell pulled Danny in as Danny curled her arms around Ell’s waist.

She wasn’t sure what was different about Danny. She was sure her being a woman had to have had something to do with it; kissing Danny was soft, but with a surprising firmness behind it, like steel wrapped in velvet. But there was something else--the fact that this was the first kiss, the first she’d ever had _in her life_ , with someone who knew _her._ Everything important about her. They finally pulled away and Ell realized as her chest heaved that she’d been kissing her so long that she had forgotten to breathe.

“That...was different,” Ell breathed. Danny gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What kind of different…?”

“Good different. _Definitely_ good different.”

They both started laughing.

“Hey, Ell?”

“Yeah?”

Danny tilted her head upward with a little, challenging smirk. It was infuriating and Ell loved it. “Are we still playing that game? Because never have I ever kissed you inside.”

Ell looked up at the sky for a moment; it was still raining, but Ell couldn’t even muster up enough energy to care that she was soaking wet. She reached behind her, opened the door, and pulled Danny inside.

***

Carmilla decided calling a cab was a better idea than walking in the rain.

“Kirsch, Jeep, you guys go,” Laura said, “I’ll wait with Carmilla.”

“You really don’t need to, Laura.”

“But I want to! Please?”

Laura smiled at Carmilla and she sighed. “Fine.”

JP and Kirsch looked at each other.

“If you’re sure, bro,” Kirsch said. “Call me if you change your mind and want a dudescort, Laura.”

“Will do!” Laura said, waving at them as they walked away. Laura looked back at Carmilla.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again,” Laura said softly. “Your chocolates really did help.”

“Anytime, Cupcake.”

“And,” Laura reached into her pocket, “I wanted to give them back.”

“But--”

“A quick Harry Potter lesson for you,” Laura continued. “Like I said before, chocolate doesn’t actually act as a cure for boggarts. Boggarts are fought using the spell _ridikulus._ What you were thinking of were Dementors. They can also be countered with the patronus charm _expecto patronum.”_

“Uh, thanks for the lesson, but what’s the point of it again?”

“Out of the two of us,” Laura placed the rest of the bag in Carmilla’s hand, closing her fist around it, “I think you’re the one who is going to need more help dealing with soul sucking monsters.”

“Are you calling my mother a dementor?”

“I was thinking of Theo, but it can be both.”

Carmilla smirked. “Thanks.”

“See you?”

“See you.”

A cab pulled up; Carmilla climbed in and gave her address, ignoring the driver’s shocked expression when he realized who it was. She got a call on her phone. Her ID said that it was Theo, probably to complain that she was late. Carmilla frowned at it.

“...Expecto Patronum,” she said, hitting the ‘end call’ button.

She popped a chocolate into her mouth and smiled, leaning back in her seat.


	11. Turning Green pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous womanizer and heiress Kate Kane arrives in Styria for the grand opening of her new stepmother's new manufacturing plant; she proves to be a lot more to Laura and Ell than a source of cheap celebrity gossip.

* * *

 

They had stopped meeting in Carmilla’s office and had taken to walking around the city. Laura knew they had nothing to worry about with her there--and nosy reporters could watch them, for all she cared. Be jealous that she was the only one Carmilla would give interviews to.

Except it had become less of an interview and more just...talking.

But hey, reporters sometimes had candid conversation where they...didn’t bother writing anything down...right?

“I can’t believe they’re ruining a perfectly good park for a weapon factory,” Laura remarked, as they walked past what used to be Styria Park. Carmilla shrugged.

“I happen to be a fan of Hamilton Arms,” she answered. “I carry a Hamilton and it’s helped me.”

She’d stopped carrying the gun everywhere she went, Laura had noticed. Carmilla had mentioned once that she’d never really enjoyed having to keep it with her during one of their earlier interviews. Maybe now Carmilla felt safer knowing Supergirl didn’t hate her. Maybe she just really hated guns. Whatever the reason, it made Laura feel better knowing Carmilla felt safe enough not to have it every second of the day.

“Anyway, it might help Cochrane’s reelection campaign,” Carmilla continued. “This is supposed to bring a few thousand jobs into the area.”

The Hamilton Arms manufacturing plant, in fact, was a huge deal. Catherine Hamilton herself was personally attending the ‘grand opening’, complete with speeches by Mayor Cochrane and a ribbon cutting by Hamilton’s stepdaughter. It was all a lot of pomp and circumstance to show off how good it was going to be for the city’s economy.

“I doubt a weapon manufacturing plant is going to be a hit with her base,” Laura pointed out. Carmilla sighed.

“Maybe. I don’t know. Off the record?”

“Carmilla, I haven’t written anything down. Of course it is.”

Carmilla smirked for a moment at her answer. “I rarely try to think optimistically, but I just really don’t want that slimy bastard to win.”

Laura burst into laughter. “He’s still down in polls. Don’t worry.”

“I am the wrong person to say that to,” Carmilla answered. “I never stop worrying.”

“You don't?”

“With the life I've had? It's a survival mechanism.”

Laura frowned. Logically Laura knew it wasn't very hard to believe, but Carmilla always had such a cool and collected demeanor. Ell--that was someone who was always worrying, vibrating with stress in even her best moments. Or Sherman, a perpetual ball of frenetic parental anxieties. It was really hard to imagine Carmilla in the same category.

“Well, you shouldn't worry so much!” Laura insisted. “Like right now, it's a nice day with nice company--”

She got a text. Laura pulled out her phone.

_Ell: Hey sis, in the mood for Buffy? Meet me at the corner of Palace and Fanu._

“--dang I need to leave.”

It was a code they'd made up. ‘Buffy' meant ‘oh God dangerous prisoner SUPERGIRL GET HERE NOW.’

“Well, at least it's still a nice day,” Carmilla answered dryly.

“I'm sorry! I swear I'll make it up to you--”

“Dinner?”

Laura blinked. “But it's not even time for lunch yet.”

Carmilla stared at Laura dryly. “I meant...at a later time...to be decided,” she said slowly.

“Oooooh, yeah, sure! Work calls--see you!”

Laura gave Carmilla a thumbs up before disappearing around the corner. Carmilla sighed.

“If she realizes that was meant to be a date, then I am a heterosexual,” Carmilla mumbled to herself, turned around, and kept walking.

***

The alien was called a _djinn,_ a being made by a race of technologically advanced war mongers. Still, Laura’s mother had apparently decided they were moral agents unto themselves, and this particular one was a Fortz Rozz maximum security prisoner.

“I still can’t believe how high he flew from that uppercut,” Ell remarked.

“Thanks!” Laura answered, dropping off a hogtied djinn for the Summer Society agents to take care of, “sorry he landed on you.”

“Are you kidding? It’s fine. Just a little bump on the head,” Ell grinned even as she winced slightly, pressing an ice pack to the bruise. The infirmary had luckily cleared her of a concussion.

“Hey, Ells!”

Danny walked past several agents, hand raised. When she reached Ell she gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away so she could inspect the bruise.

“I heard you got knocked around from the fight,” she explained, “I wanted to stop by to see you on anyway, so...you feel okay?”

“I’m fine, Danny, honestly,” Ell answered, smiling at her. Laura let them have a moment, beaming at the two of them. A week ago Ell had called, and even with her super hearing Laura had trouble understanding what she said in a long stream of babbling. She finally caught Ell saying something to the effect of “OH MY GOD HER LIPS WERE SO SOFT LAURA” before Laura had squealed and Ell proceeded to spend at least an hour describing the whole situation.

Mel showed up. “Hey, Supergirl, thanks for the backup.”

Laura grinned at her. “No problem Mel.”

Mel raised an eyebrow at Ell and Danny. “Fraternizing on the job, Doctor?”

“Mel!” Ell yelped, taking a step away from Danny. “We weren’t--”

“Ell, I’m psychic,” Mel said, “I’ve known for awhile.”

Ell and Danny turned red.

“Mel, I, uh...you haven’t told anyone else, have you?”

“You don’t want me to?”

Ell glanced at Danny guiltily.

“Hey, Ells, it’s okay,” Danny said gently, “if you’re not ready to come out at work yet I understand.”

“It isn’t work,” Ell looked at Mel, “I haven’t told my dad yet. It wouldn’t feel right to come out at work before I tell him.”

“Why are you worried about Sherman?” Laura asked.

Ell shrugged uselessly. Mel crossed her arms.

“Lawrence, since you’re not actually Summer Society, you’ll need to find HR and fill out some paperwork.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Danny sighed and left to find HR. Mel watched her leave. Ell bit her lip.

“So...I know you're not a huge fan of her,” Ell started. Mel pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Look. Do I like Danny? Honestly, not really. But since she technically doesn't work here I can't stop you. Besides, if your very loud thoughts are any indication, she treats you well. So...you have my blessing, I guess.”

Ell smiled. Mel walked forward, and gave her a side hug.

“I had a husband,” she admitted, “on Mars. So trust me when I say that this is the least interesting thing about you.” She patted her on the shoulder. “Congratulations Ell.”

She left to oversee containment of the djinn. Ell breathed a sigh of relief.

“I did not know how much I needed to hear that.”

Laura gave Ell an encouraging smile. “Seriously though, Ell, Sherman won’t care. You should just tell him! We know he didn’t care about me.”

“I know, but...what if it’s different when it’s _both_ his kids? Or he’s disappointed because he was hoping I’d decide to date JP or...or because this makes getting grandchildren more complicated, I dunno--”

“Hey Ells!” Danny jogged lightly back over to them. “So I should probably head back. But, um...do you think tonight you’d like to come over and help me on a case…?”

“A case?”

Danny raised an eyebrow. Ell smiled.

“Oh. Oh a case. _Absolutely._ Would this case possibly require an all nighter?”

Danny grinned. “If you’re up for that.”

“Sure.”

“Great. So...see you.”

“Wait!” Laura grabbed Danny before she could go. “Hey, since you’re now officially part of Team Supergirl, you’re going to need a codename.”

Danny crossed her arms. “Wow, a codename? I’m honored.”

“Since Ell is Willow, I hereby declare your codename to be Tara.”

Danny laughed. “Aw, thanks Little Hollis. I look forward to getting to use it.” She fist bumped Laura and then left.

“I like her Ell, you better not break up with--why are you looking at me like that?”

“Tara? You went with _Tara?”_

Laura held up her hands. “What? You’re Willow, she’s Tara!”

“My new girlfriend,” Ell hissed, “who is a lesbian...who has a job which causes her to _get shot at..._ is _Tara?_ Why are you jinxing her like that?!”

Laura winced. “Uh...I guess she can be Oz, then?”

Ell smiled. “Much better.”

“So…” Laura nudged Ell’s shoulder playfully as they started walking. “Gonna pull an _all nighter,_ huh?”

Ell rolled her eyes. “Don’t even. Danny is a super considerate person who never brings girls home with Maggie in the house. So when I sleep over we’re _actually_ sleeping. Besides, small apartment and thin walls?” Ell scrunched her nose at the thought. “I wouldn’t want to anyway.”

“Have you guys…?” Laura wiggled her eyebrows. Ell blushed.

“Not that I would discuss this with my _little sister_ anyway, but no.”

“You need to tell me all about your date night, though!” Laura said, clapping her hands. “We can talk during Firefly Friday.”

Ell’s eyes widened.

Firefly Friday was one Friday every month set aside to binge the entire series, plus Serenity. It was not to be confused with Doctor Whos-day or the Buffy Bimonthly.

“That's _this_ Friday?”

“Yep! I was thinking we could get Chik-Fil-A. They have the best cookies and even salads if you're into eating ‘healthy'--”

“Uh, Laura,” Ell sidestepped in front of her. “There's a bit of a snag. So...even though it was unintentional, Kirsch takes the fact that I technically came out to him first very seriously? So he asked me if I wanted to double date this Friday night.”

Laura stopped walking. “Oh.”

“SJ has connections because of her dad so she can get us into the Silk Lounge,” Ell said, speaking quickly. “It was sudden and I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry, but it would be rude to cancel on them now--”

“Ell, relax!” Laura put her hands on Ell's shoulders. “We can make it Serenity Saturday instead.”

“Sure?”

“Yes. Have fun with your girlfriend.”

Ell grinned. “Girlfriend.” She giggled. “I have a super awesome girlfriend. Can you believe it?”

She walked away, practically whistling. Laura watched her walk away with her brow furrowed.

***

She was so distracted at work that she burned Mattie's coffee, sitting through a twenty minute lecture on how to use a microwave properly as punishment. When Laura finally emerged, thoroughly chastised, she waved to Kirsch who was waiting at her desk.

“Hey, Kirsch! You're a little late.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry bro.”

Laura tilted her head a little. Kirsch looked shocked, like a deer in headlights. “Something wrong…?”

“I need advice. Like, hottie advice.”

“Oh. Um, trouble with SJ?”

“Yes. I mean,” he shook his head. “No. I don't know. You know how I said SJ’s stomach wasn't feeling right over Thanksgiving?”

It was a throw away comment she'd totally forgot, but she believed Kirsch said it, so Laura nodded.

“I thought she was sick. But it turns out it was...lady problems. But like, an absence of having lady problems. Or something.”

Laura blinked. “What?”

Kirsch grabbed Laura. “Bro, SJ said she's _late.”_

“Late for--oh. _Oh. Ooooooooh_ seriously? Like she's…?”

“We don't know for sure yet. But I need advice. JP couldn't give me much.”

“Other than to assure him that given the timeline, the chances of the baby not being his are only two percent,” JP quipped from his desk.

“Advice on what?”

“What do I say if she is? I don't want to say the wrong thing.”

“Kirsch, I'm a lesbian. Unplanned pregnancies aren't something we really think about a ton? Just don't react with like, utter horror and you should be fine. The important thing is being supportive.”

Kirsch took a deep breath. Laura tried not to look too shocked by the whole conversation. Kirsch was a great guy, one of the best, but it was hard to imagine a sweet, silly manchild like Kirsch having a kid of his own.

“Thanks, L-Dog. I'm gonna try and get some work done. Just...not stress too much…”

Kirsch walked away in a daze.

“Poor Kirsch. I'd be nervous too--”

Laura heard Mattie's door open.

“Lauren, call a meeting. I want Perry in here.”

“Right away!”

She called Perry, who seemed to materialize out of thin air to walk into Mattie’s office. Laura still had no idea how Perry did it--no matter what she was doing, or where she was in the city, Perry was never late and always came immediately when Laura called.

“Good morning, Laura,” Perry said.

“Hi, Perry.” Laura hung back near the door when Perry walked into Mattie’s office.

“So. I'm sure we've all heard about the event commemorating the new Hamilton Arms factory building,” Mattie said, standing at her desk. “This is not just significant from a political standpoint, but it also has the potential to have some juicy gossip. Perry, what have you been doing to prepare for it so far?”

Perry tapped her clipboard with a pen. “I thought it would be smart to do a profile on Catherine Hamilton since she's a woman in power.”

“Definitely. I'll work on that. Interviewing strong women in male dominated industries is right on brand for me.”

Perry’s mouth flattened into a hard line and she continued. “I also am assigning Corinna Scott to talk to a local NRA representative while Samuel Ellis looks for statements from military advocates. I think this is the perfect opportunity to have that conversation. It's certainly an issue on everyone's minds.”

Mattie hummed a little as she considered it. “Good. What’s the angle?”

Perry tilted her head. “There is no angle. We're presenting both sides of the issue--”

“Are you a fan of the NRA, Perry?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Not really.”

“Then don't make it harder on yourself. Our readership is primarily left leaning millennial women, and everything has a political slant these days anyway.”

“But I’d like to gather _facts_ before I decide on what--”

“We're a magazine. We don't need to be ‘impartial' or whatever buzzword you want to use.”

Perry sighed, clicking her pen over and over.

“Now onto the more important event.” Perry looked confused before Mattie added, “who's going to watch her stepdaughter like a hawk?”

“Why do you need to watch her step daughter?” Laura couldn't help but ask. Mattie raised an eyebrow at her.

“Because she is the epitome of a wild child? I wouldn't be surprised if she shows up at this event drunk.”

“That is disgustingly salacious,” Perry protested, “I will not assign my writers to a story just so they can try and humiliate someone for a gossip column.”

Mattie walked up to Perry, getting in her face.

“You keep forgetting that this is my magazine, darling,” she drawled, “it's MatCo, not PerCo.”

“Maybe it should be,” Perry mumbled under her breath when she turned away. Laura’s jaw dropped.

“Something surprise you, Lauren?” Mattie asked, unable to hear Perry’s remark.

“Uh...no. Just remembered again that there’s gonna be a woman playing the Doctor--”

“Get back to work.”

“Sure thing, boss!” Laura saluted and left. She managed to catch Perry before she got to the elevator.

“Hey, Perry!” Laura grabbed her wrist. Perry turned around.

“Laura, hello. Do you need something?”

“I just wanted to say I really respect what you were trying to do back in Mattie’s office,” she said. “You’re right about getting facts before deciding on which side to take and whatever.”

Perry sighed. “Yes, well, tell Miss Belmonde that.”

She kept walking stiffly toward the elevator. Laura followed her and she kept talking. Maybe because Laura just happened to be there and she needed to vent.

“I know we’re a magazine, and we’re allowed to have our own opinions,” she continued, “but to decide on a headline before gathering facts--and even to specifically tell my writers, some of whom have columns, _opinion columns,_ what to write? I don’t like that. Hamilton Arms isn’t even manufacturing guns at this factory for private use. It’s strictly for military contracts, which doesn’t necessarily make it a _good_ thing, but I’d like to decide that _for myself._ And to try and catch gossip on her step daughter is just…” Perry sighed again, shaking her head. She got in the elevator and Laura stayed with her.

“We all know you’re great at your job, Perry,” Laura assured her.

“I won a Benjamin C. Bradlee Award. I wish Mattie would just let me do my job.”

The elevator reached her floor. “Is there a reason you're going down here?”

“Uh...did listening to you vent earn me a brownie?”

Perry smiled. “Nice try. If I need a quote from Carmilla, I'll let you know.”

She left. Laura was about to go back up when she heard someone call for her to hold the elevator.

“Sarah Jane, hey!”

“Hi, Laura. How are you?” She stepped inside. “I just came to bring Wilson his lunch. He forgot it.”

“Little distracted by the news today, huh?” Laura asked pleasantly. Sarah Jane frowned.

“Wait, what did he say?”

“Uh--nothing?”

“Oh my God he told you.”

Laura held her hands up and was about to stammer out a defense for Kirsch before she waved her hand dismissively. “You know what? It's my fault. I should know that I can't just assume things. I should have told him not to say anything until we were sure.”

“Are you...excited?”

“Well it's not...whatever happens we'll make it work. Can you not tell anyone else yet? Right now I just want to worry about whether or not I can have wine at dinner.”

“Oh. Right. Friday.” Laura said, looking at the door.

“You sound kind of...weird. Something wrong?”

“What? No. Danny and Ell are gonna have fun with you guys. It's great.”

Sarah Jane smirked. “Not jealous of Ell, are ya’?” She teased. Laura's eyes widened.

“What? No! I don't _like_ Danny.”

Which was true. Her brief crush on Danny was more hero worship, with a dash of fantasy--the hero and the cute detective that always crossed her path on cases. She crushed on her more as Supergirl than Laura anyway. When the elevator stopped she followed her outside.

“I meant that Ell was going to get to have a fancy dinner,” Sarah Jane clarified, smiling.

“That too.”

It was weirdly easier to open up to someone she wasn't that close to. Laura raised her shoulders a little.

“And to be honest, like...I’m really happy for her, but seriously? How does Ell come out and immediately get a super hot girlfriend?”

Sarah Jane, for her part, smiled at Laura sympathetically.

“Hey, I don't know you too well, but Wilson thinks the world of you,” she said, “I'm sure you'll find someone--actually,” Sarah Jane snapped her fingers. “I have an idea! Why don't you come with us?”

“Uh...that's really nice, but I don't know about fifth wheeling you guys.”

“It wouldn't be! Really. I have a friend flying in for a few days and her plane lands that morning. We haven’t seen each other in _forever._ Honestly you'd be doing me a favor if you give her an excuse to come so we can catch up.”

Laura bit her lip. “I don't know. So like, a blind date?”

“Laura, you'll love her,” Sarah Jane promised, “her name is Candy, we went to West Point together and she was top of our class. So you know, she's really smart.”

“I don't even know what she looks like.”

“Um…” Sarah Jane's brow furrowed. “She has dark red hair. And really pale skin. She's got a sexy vampire kind of look if you're into that?”

An image flashed through Laura's mind of a weird, sexy mashup of Danny and Carmilla.

“...I mean I guess that couldn't hurt.”

Sarah Jane clapped her hands together. “Oh, that's great! I promise you won't regret it, Laura. Even if you don't want to date her she's so much fun. You’ll have a great time.”

“Thanks, SJ. Are you going to be able to get me in on such short notice?”

“That? Oh, don't worry about it. The owner's dad was an old army buddy of _my_ dad.”

She looked over her shoulder. “I have to go, Laura. See you Friday!”

“Bye SJ!” Laura called after her. For a moment, she just blinked. Then her jaw dropped slightly.

“Oh my God I have a _date.”_

***

Mattie was on a teleconference call, and she always took hours on those calls between the actual call and the work she started afterward. She felt safe doing a quick run around the city as Supergirl before taking her lunch break.

There was a car accident that was a good distraction from Laura's nerves as she flew the victims to the hospital and took both cars off the road herself for good measure. Laura wiped her hands together, satisfied.

“Another day, another accident,” she said to herself.

She decided to walk to the police station after she changed back into her civilian clothes. She was close enough, and she was meeting Danny for lunch at Dudley's with Ell anyway.

She was about a block away when she could hear Danny talking to someone.

“I really don't want to talk to you.”

Laura frowned.

“Danny, come on, you can't just ignore me.”

“Kate, I'm not going to ask you again. Leave me alone.”

Laura's eyes widened. She lifted her glasses, focused, and sure enough Danny was speaking to _Kate Kane._

As in, rich stepdaughter of Catherine Hamilton Kane.

As in named MatCo’s sexiest woman alive two years ago Kane.

As in, party girl and womanizer so notorious she made Bruce Wayne (who was her cousin _of course)_ look like a chaste Franciscan monk.

 _That_ Kate Kane. Talking to Danny.

She almost shouted for her there and then. What was Kate Kane doing talking to Danny? She guessed they might have known about each other--after all, Kate Kane lived in Gotham.

Kate was also even more gorgeous in person. Her clothes looked like they cost more than Laura made in _two_ years. She had big, dark sunglasses that she raised to narrow her eyes at Danny suspiciously.

“Look, I'm just...how long have you been dating her? This new girl?”

“Her name is _Ell._ And that has nothing to do with this conversion. I've dated her long enough to know I don't want to date _you.”_

Kate crossed her arms. “We were together how many years, and suddenly you move across the country, and I'm not supposed to want some sort of closure?”

Laura let out a hiss of air, leaning against the wall of the nearest building. “Holy Hufflepuff in the name of Dumbledore WHAT THE--”

Kate started speaking again and Laura slapped her hands over her mouth.

“On and off. You forgot we dated _on and off._ As in the whole thing was a mess from the start, Kate.”

“I didn't think it was a mess,” Kate answered softly.

Danny shook her head in disgust. She turned away and started to leave. Kate reacted, walking forward and grabbing Danny's wrist.

“Danny,” she said, “I'm not going to say that we should have stayed together or that you made the wrong choice. Maybe you did the right thing. I'm an asshole, fine. All I'm asking is for coffee.”

“Alone with you? Yeah no.”

Kate shook her head. “This isn't about getting back together. There are things I wasn't honest about and...and I regret that. I want to make it right. _Please._ And if that doesn't change your mind about anything, fine _”_

Danny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “One coffee?”

Kate nodded. Danny sighed.

“Fine. You have one half hour coffee, _tomorrow._ Right now I promised Ell I'd meet her for lunch.”

Laura pressed herself against the side of the nearest building, closing her eyes tight and praying Kate wouldn't notice when she turned from Danny, walking stiffly down the block. Luckily, she didn't.

She counted to thirty. Then Laura walked away.

“Danny, hey!”

Danny looked at Laura and grinned. “Hey, Little Hollis! What brings you? Thought I was meeting you both there.”

“Was in the neighborhood for work. Let's, um...go.”

She wasn't sure what to do. Confronting Danny meant having to admit she was spying like a stalker behind a building. Laura would hate for Danny to think she didn't trust her, because she _did._ Not that long ago Danny was knocking on her door, asking for Laura’s approval and using words like ‘best intentions’ in regards to Ell. It was all weirdly traditional and made Laura think that Danny would be literally incapable of cheating.

But that was easy to figure out when she wasn't dating her. So telling Ell had its...own problems.

***

“...So you’re telling me that quote in Ell’s room is from _Firefly?”_

Ell was beet red, staring at her sister. Laura looked back at her innocently.

“Yeah. Yeah it is. What was the quote again, Ell?”

Ell stirred her coffee. “You both know what it is--”

“Actually, I forgot,” Danny interrupted.

Ell took a sip and finally grumbled, “‘I am a leaf on the wind; watch how I soar.’”

Danny started laughing.

“It’s very inspirational!” Ell answered defensively.

“Geez, Ells, when I saw that painted on the wall I thought it was an old Chinese proverb or something.”

“You totally remembered, you just wanted to tease me,” Ell said.

“No, I really forgot,” Danny insisted. She leaned in closer to Ell and winked. “But hey, if I get to spend more time in your bedroom it’ll be easier for me to remember.”

Ell cleared her throat. Laura watched them, picking at her plate. Ell raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong, Laura? You never take this long to finish.”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t like cheesecake, Little Hollis?” Danny asked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s _literally_ impossible.”

Danny laughed. “Seriously, your eating habits should've tipped me off sooner that you were at least an alien,” she said. “Something else wrong?”

“Not really. Just...trying to figure out what to do for my date?”

“I still can't believe you're agreeing to that!” Ell cut in. “You don't even know this woman and she's going to be SJ’s age.”

“What's wrong with her age?”

“You're 24. This ‘Candy' person would be eight years older than you. That is too old.”

Danny looked at Ell. “Hey, you realize _I'm_ 30, right? That isn't that old.”

Ell looked at her. “Wait, really? Well, four years is _half_ the age difference.”

“I don't know Ell. How's it feel to know you're dating an _older woman?”_ Ell hit her arm.

“Shut up.”

“Ell, it's not a big deal. Can't you give me some advice? You're the one with the girlfriend!”

“Just because I got a girlfriend doesn't mean I know how to do it,” she replied.

“And don't look at me, I won the lottery. Besides,” Danny got up, “I have to head back out to work.”

She looked back at Ell. “Still on for my place tonight?”

“Totally. Stay safe.”

“Knowing you'll be waiting for me? ‘Course.”

They smiled at each other before leaning down and giving her a small kiss. Ell waved her off. She looked back at Laura with a huge goofy grin.

“Having fun?”

“Sorry, Laura, I don't mean to rub it in your face. But I mean…” Ell sighed. “She's amazing, isn't she? Seriously, she's the best girlfriend--why do you look like you are either going to explode or really need a restroom or some combination thereof.”

“I need to tell you something,” Laura blurted out. She told Ell everything she heard; she couldn't help it. The entire time, Ell had a slightly confused but otherwise unreadable expression.

“...Yeah, so there you go.”

Ell nodded. She stood up.

“Well, now I need to go kill her.”

“Ell, wait! I _swear,_ Danny didn't seem like she wanted to be around her at all. She'd never--”

“Of course not _Danny._ Laura, there is no way Danny would cheat. She's way too loyal.” Her hands tightened around her purse. “I'm killing _Kate Kane!”_

Laura got up. “You can't do that either!”

“Why not? I'm sure I can figure out where she’s staying. Mel could totally keep me out of prison--you could even help me!” Ell grabbed Laura's shoulders. “We'll kill her together, it'll be like a bonding thing--”

“Ell,” Laura said gently, “you are the responsible sister who would never kill people.”

Ell didn't look convinced, so Laura added, “Danny would be mad. She's a cop, she can't date you if you murdered someone.”

“...Fine, maybe that's a good point,” Ell mumbled begrudgingly.

Laura gently led her back to her seat. “Ell, it’ll be fine. You said yourself Danny isn’t going to do anything, right?”

“It’s not _her_ I don’t trust.”

“Ell. Cheating requires the consent of both parties. You realize that? Like, if Danny won’t sleep with her, it is literally impossible for cheating to take place.”

Ell’s shoulders slumped. “I know that. I just...I wish I knew why she hasn’t brought it up.”

“Probably because she thinks you'll try to kill Kate,” Laura answered.

“But now that I know I can't just--just pretend not to!”

“Ell, if I hadn't told you, I'm sure you never would have found out and nothing would have happened,” Laura answered. “Just...try and act casual when you see her, you know? Casual and chill.”

“Right.” Ell tried to relax. She didn't want to come off as the clingy jealous girlfriend this early on. Not that she _ever_ did, but now it'd be way less forgivable. “Casual and chill.”

Laura smiled encouragingly, knowing two things.

This would not be casual and it would not be chill.

***

It was moment of truth time and Laura was _just_ on the verge of freaking out.

She'd been on dates before. She was not like Ell, totally missing out on romance. But even the online dates she'd go on were still dates where she'd _talked_ to the person. She didn't even know Candy’s phone number.

“Laura, I promise, you're going to like her, she's really friendly,” Sarah Jane insisted. “I'm sorry she's late.” Laura squirmed uncomfortably, adjusting her jewelry. Ell and Danny had already gone to the dance floor; Laura opted for staying at the bar with Kirsch and SJ.

“You haven't ordered anything,” Laura pointed out. Sarah Jane but her lip and looked at Kirsch.

“Do you think we should say anything tonight?”

Kirsch--who had been acting particularly restless--groaned. “Babe, you know keeping it a secret is killing me.”

Sarah Jane sighed. She smiled. “If it means that much to you, tell Laura.”

“DUDE, I'M GONNA BE A _DAD!”_

Sarah Jane shushed him, the music luckily loud enough to stop the entire establishment from hearing them. Laura couldn't help but catch onto Kirsch's enthusiasm, jumping up and practically lifting him off the ground.

“I'm so happy for you guys!”

“Thanks, L-Dog! We're totally excited.”

Sarah Jane nodded. “It’s happening a little sooner than we planned, but...we're ready to step up to the challenge. Can you keep it quiet, though? I don't want to make the whole night about us.”

Laura mimed locking her lips shut.

“ _We_ should still celebrate though. Come on SJ, let's go dance!”

“You want to come Laura? Candy is going to text me when she gets here.”

Laura waved them off. Truth be told, Laura only had so much tolerance for the dance floor, where the music was loudest. She wanted to save it for when her date showed up.

“I'm going to get another drink to calm my nerves. You guys have fun!”

Kirsch pulled Sarah Jane away. Laura signalled for the bartender.

“Chocolate martini, please?”

He made her drink. Laura took a long sip and sighed happily.

“I turned you on to those martinis, huh?”

Laura turned in her seat. “Carmilla? Um...wow, hey! What are you doing here…?”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I come here all the time, remember?” She sat down next to Laura. Her earrings glinted slightly in the light. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Well…”

For some reason the thought of telling Carmilla about the blind date made Laura uncomfortable. Carmilla was not above teasing, for one, and she could hear her already making jokes about finding Laura’s body in the alley outside the club or something. No doubt she'd want to see Candy for herself too, out of amusement. Laura wasn't sure if Candy finding out Laura spent lots of time with a hot, rich CEO with a sketchy past would be impressive, intimidating, or suspicious; she didn't really want to take a chance on a first impression.

“My friend Sarah Jane knows the owner and she got us in tonight,” Laura said, settling on a technically truthful answer. “And _yes,_ chocolate martinis are delicious.”

“I _knew_ you'd love them, you're too much of a sugar freak not to.”

“You like them too! Are they made with chocolate from the _criollo_ family?”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Touche.” She looked around. “Not with your friends,” She observed.

“I'm with a friend right now.”

A smile spread across Carmilla's face. “Well, if you want to have that dinner I was talking about before--”

Carmilla stopped when she saw that Laura wasn't looking at her. Laura’s hearing had picked up the rapid fire of dozens of cameras, and a mass of people shouting at once. Over them, one voice exclaimed:

“That's all for tonight, I've got a _date_! See you all!”

Before the woman strolled into the club.

“Huh, I was wondering if she'd show up,” Carmilla said. “Figured Kate Kane would check out the best club in the city.”

Laura's eyes widened. “Oh man she's _here?_ This is not good…”

“Why?”

“Um…”

Kate was wearing those same big designer sunglasses. She gently lifted them from her eyes by the stem with a finger, scanning the dance floor.

“Probably figuring out who she's going to try and pick up first,” Carmilla joked. “She looks like a woman on a mission, huh?”

Laura knew that Kate already had someone in mind. Things were about to get very, very awkward--

“Candy!”

And then Laura saw SJ frantically waving for her.

An old friend who was visiting Styria.

Kate Kane.

_Candy Kane._

“HOLY HUFFLEPUFF THAT'S MY _DATE?”_

“You're on a _date?”_

“Er--I mean--SJ set me up with one of her friends as a blind date but I had no idea she meant Kate Kane!”

Carmilla stared at Kate. She put down her glass.

“Well, looks like you're going to have a fun night,” Carmilla said carefully.

“No I'm not! What do I say? What do I _do?_ I've never been in this position before!”

“You had drinks with me and I have more money.”

“Yeah, but that wasn't a _date.”_

“Oh, frilly--” Carmilla shook her head. “You know what? Just be yourself. She should know what she's getting herself into.”

“But--but--”

Carmilla physically grabbed Laura and pushed her in Kate's direction.

“Carm, where are you going?”

“Your date, your problem!” Carmilla answered, sitting in a seat. She waved Laura off. “And _go.”_

Laura gulped and forced her legs to move.

“Sarah, it is so great to see you, but _please_ call me Kate. I haven't had anyone call me Candy since West Point!”

Kate was practically _sashaying_ around the club, taking everything in. Sarah Jane watched with some amusement. “A lot of stuff changed about you since West Point, huh?”

“If you mean now my life is _amazing,_ yes,” she answered. She turned her head back to look at her. “So who's this girl you said I was meeting?”

Laura stopped walking.

“Oh! Well, Laura is _somewhere..._ hey, Laura!” Sarah Jane raised her voice and waved, “I want you to meet my friend!”

Laura stared at them both awkwardly for a moment as her brain short circuited. When she came to, she managed to smile, striding up to them.

“Uh, hi Sarah Jane. Hi Sarah Jane's friend who I know only as her friend and from nowhere else--also I'm Laura!”

Kate’s eyes roamed the length of Laura's body--not in a _leering_ way, exactly, but more like she was sizing her up. She was satisfied with whatever she observed from Laura's appearance, because she smiled and shook Laura's hand.

“You pick cute girls, SJ,” Kate remarked. Laura blushed. “It's okay if you recognize me; it's pretty hard not to. Now come on. We're total strangers on a date, we might as well start breaking the ice now so the rest of the evening feels less awkward.”

She pulled Laura in to hug her. Laura was trying not to care because of what she saw between her and Danny, because _clearly_ that should make her off limits, but how was she so soft and how did she smell so nice?

“Yeah. Wow. Nice to meet you.”

“Great. So where's the baby daddy SJ? I'm looking forward to seeing him.”

“You told her?”

“Only because I knew she'd notice if I wasn't drinking. She knows not the tell the others. This night is about all of us, okay?”

“Okay, if the kid is named Kate--kidding, kidding, don't give me that look.”

Sarah Jane pouted. “Anyway, he's grabbing drinks with our friends at the bar.”

As if on cue, Kirsch walked back over with two glasses.

“Hey SJ, got you a virgin rum and coke,” he handed it off to her and looked. “Hey, Kate Kane! Nice to meet you bro, SJ has told me all about you from her West Point days.”

“Yeah, well,” she ran a hand through her hair, “A lot has changed since then, but I always felt bad we didn't keep in touch.”

“Guys, uh...where's my sister…?”

“Oh, they're saving a table in the corner for us. Think they wanted a sec for some,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “alone time, y'know?”

“Oooooh my God, please don't ever make suggestive eyebrow movements when you talk about my sister, Kirsch,” Laura complained.

Kate shrugged. “Well, let's go,” she said. “Your sister and her boyfriend are joining us, huh?”

They started walking in the direction of the table. “Uh...well the thing is that Danny isn't exactly…”

They were sitting cuddled together in the corner of a booth. Ell was laughing at something Danny had said--until Danny tensed up at the sight of Kate.

“Uh, Dan what's--” Her eyes widened when she followed her gaze. Laura lifted herself on her toes and lowered herself nervously when they walked over.

“Hey guys. Uh...so this is Kate. Kate, that's Ell and--”

“We've met before,” Kate answered, sunglasses hiding where she was looking. She took them off and slipped them into her pocket. “Danny and I were actually supposed to get coffee this morning. Danny?”

Laura’s eyes widened, just slightly. Ell looked visibly relieved at the revelation that Danny had apparently not followed through on that meeting.

“...Yeah, well, you know how hard it is to make time,” Danny answered, “and Ell got off work early today. Didn’t want to miss out.”

Danny put an arm around her. Kate raised an eyebrow.

“And I’m guessing you’re--”

“Her girlfriend,” Ell interrupted, getting up and holding out her hand, “I am Danny’s girlfriend. And Laura’s sister. Ell Hollis. Danny, you never told me you knew Kate Kane!”

“Uh...yeah,” Danny said. “We, uh, we knew each other. Both lived in Gotham, you know. We ran into each other a few times, she dated a friend from police academy…”

Kate’s jaw clenched. “Yeah,” Kate said, dripping with fake friendliness, “I’ve wanted to catch up. You ever get that birthmark on your inner thigh checked out? The one shaped kind of like a question mark?”

 

She said it so casually that it took everyone a moment to realize _what_ she said. When they did, the entire group turned red. Laura was afraid that Ell would pass out from all the blood rushing to her face.

“...It’s fine,” Danny managed to croak out. Kate sat down at the table with a self satisfied smirk.

“Well, now that we got _that_ out of the way,” she continued, “I am _starving._ Anyone else want to get something to eat before we hit the dance floor?”

Everyone else sat down.

“Broooooo,” Kirsch said, “D-Bear, why do you get all the best girls?”

He grinned and raised his hand for a high five. Sarah Jane threw him a dirty look.

“Babe, you know when I say that I always mean _besides_ you.”

Sarah Jane sighed, kissing Kirsch on the cheek before patting it affectionately. “I know, boo, I know.”

Ell didn’t care anymore. She glared at Kirsch with so much vitriol that he finally smiled sheepishly and lowered his hand.

“I can go for something to eat,” Laura offered, picking up a menu, “these spicy apricot glazed chicken wings sound really good.”

“I like the way you think,” Kate said, flashing a smile in her direction. Laura smiled back. “So we’ll get that. Anyone else know what they’re getting for drinks? Danny, I know your favorite is a whiskey sour.”

“Uh, yeah…”

“How about your girlfriend over here?”

“I'm not drinking. Driving Danny back.”

Which was a lie. Ell hadn't had a sip of alcohol since Bronte. Danny and Laura didn't push her for _why_ , only suspected that Theo had something to do with it.

“Oooh,” Kate said, “you're Miss Responsible, aren't you?”

“Well,” Ell said casually, “ _some_ people have to be.”

If Kate was bothered by Ell's comment, she didn't let it show. Danny shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Ells, do you want me to address the giant elephant in the room, or…?”

She looked conflicted. “I...don’t think...not in front of her.”

“Not in front of me?” Kate laughed. “I mean, I feel like I’m the best person to ask if you want the details. Getting Danny to open up is like getting her to pull teeth--”

“Because you were Miss Open Book?” Danny snapped.

A waiter came and asked for their orders. Ell ran a hand gently down her arm when the waiter came to her.

“...Whiskey sour,” Danny mumbled.

“Manhattan, straight up,” Kate added, “and my lady friend is going to want an order of the spicy apricot glazed chicken wings.” She looked at Laura. “You're more fun than your sister, I can tell. What did you want to drink? On me.”

“Um...I'm not sure?”

She hadn't thought about it. Too busy hoping no one would get into a fist fight.

“Hm…” She tapped a finger to her chin. “You seem like you'd be into something fruity. Am I right?”

“As long as you're not implying I'm bananas,” Laura joked weakly, looking around the table. Kirsch was the only one that snickered. Kate didn't look like she knew how to respond to that.

“Well, then, cranberry orange crush. You like vodka, Laura?”

“Sure.”

“Then you'll love it.”

They finished their orders.

“We already got drinks though,” Kirsch pointed out.

“No, trust me, we're going to need more,” Sarah Jane answered.

“So what do you do for a living, Ell?” Kate asked.

“Gosh, am I on a date with you or Laura?”

They stared at each other uncomfortably until Sarah Jane cleared her throat.

“Uh, I'm actually kind of curious too,” she said, “I don't really know you or Danny that well.”

“Oh. Well, I work for the government as an, uh...alien physiology specialist.”

Kate almost choked on the water she had started drinking.

“Are you okay?” Laura exclaimed.

“Yes, I just--Danny, your girlfriend is _alien ICE?”_

“She happens to be and that’s not a problem--”

“I’m sorry, ‘Alien ICE?’”

“Yeah,” she leaned back in her seat with a little smirk. “My father is a colonel, I’ve heard about what you ‘alien immigration’ types are really doing. And I got some of the lowdown from Danny.”

“Kate, these are _military secrets,_ you can’t just--”

“Sarah, it’s okay, I’m not going to talk about it in any detail,” she interrupted, waving her hand dismissively, “I’m just saying, the things that Danny has said about you guys... _wow.”_

Laura turned slightly to look at her. “You should have seen Ell during the earthquake a few weeks ago,” she said, raising her voice, trying to act as innocently as possible, “I mean, she got the government to send an entire team of people to help Danny take care of the aliens that were affected. And she coordinated them all herself when they got there.”

Ell looked at Laura gratefully.

“Oh, yeah. SJ, didn't General Lane get pissed about that--”

“Kate!”

“Oh come on, why is anyone pretending? We have Superman’s best friend,a former member, a current member, and a current member's sister. We all know what I'm talking about here.” She leaned in slightly. “I _knew_ there was something off about this girl and now I know _why.”_

“You just met me!” Ell snapped.

“Yeah, but the name seemed familiar. You’re the Society’s top attack dog, aren’t you? Coming up with all the best ways to kill the big bad aliens?”

Ell turned red. “I do good work and save a lot of people. If you honestly think that Danny isn’t okay with it--”

“Oh, I think she’s okay with it,” she responded, “I just think she’s a sell out. How good is this girl in bed if you’re willing to sell your principles out for it, Dan?”

Danny stopped staring down at the table. She grabbed Ell’s hand tightly.

“If you say anything like that again,” she said calmly, “we are out of here. In fact, maybe we _should_ get out of here. Ell--”

“No,” Ell wrenched her hand away. “You know what, Kate Kardashian? I think your problem is that you’re so used to getting whatever you want with your stepmother’s money that you can’t _stand_ the fact that Danny would rather spend time with me than you.”

Kate’s lip twitched. “Really, is that it?”

“You don’t think I know about you?” Ell answered icily. “I can google. You just can’t stand that Danny would rather be with me than some punk-grunge emo West Point _dropout.”_

Kate opened her mouth to say something else when the waiter came with their orders. Sarah Jane grabbed Kirsch’s glass and tried to take a gulp; Kirsch grabbed her arm, throwing her a knowing look. Sarah Jane smiled sheepishly, remembering that she couldn’t indulge and put it down.

“Do something,” Laura mouthed at them.

“You know what, you prissy blond judgemental _bit--_ ”

“SARAH JANE IS GONNA HAVE A BABY!” Kirsch shouted.

Everyone froze and stared at her.

“Wilson! We agreed not to make this night about me!”

“It’s better than it being about _them.”_

“Oh my God, Kirsch, I'm so happy for you!” Ell said. “That's great news, you'll be awesome parents.”

“Yeah, great,” Danny said. She stood up and grabbed Ell. “Let's celebrate by getting up and dancing. You know, away from this table?”

Ell glanced in Kate's direction. “Yeah, definitely. Good idea. Coming Laura?”

“Sure.”

She got up. Laura really wasn't interested in continuing a date with someone that was interrupted mid calling her sister a bitch. As she stood, she felt Kate grab her.

“Laura, wait,” she said, “you kind of forgot about your food.”

Laura looked down. She had. A dozen beautiful, glistening chicken wings were sitting there for her consumption.

“You guys go on ahead,” Laura decided, “I don't want these to get cold.”

“If you're sure,” Ell answered. When Kate didn't look like she was moving, Ell lingered, until Danny finally managed to get her to follow Kirsch and Sarah Jane.

Laura decided to just ignore Kate and start eating. She'd pretty much ignored _her_ so far anyway.

“...Laura, I want to say I'm sorry.”

Laura looked up mid chew. The dark eyeshadow only made Kate's blue eyes even more striking--though they'd lost the hard edge they'd had only a moment again. In fact, Kate lost that hard edge, period. She smiled at Laura sheepishly.

“I am being a horrible date,” she added. “I know I probably shouldn't have picked a fight with your sister like that...I won't lie, I can get kind of petty, but that's no excuse.”

The soft gaze combined with her surprising sincerity both caught Laura off guard and made her _very_ self conscious of the fact that she had a mouth full of chicken wings. She swallowed.

“Well, at least this means we won't have to worry about the honeymoon phase?” Laura managed to joke weakly. Kate laughed.

“If by some miracle you want to see me again after _this,_ we should just get married tomorrow.”

“Honestly, I guess it's an awkward situation for everybody? So being a little annoyed is...understandable?”

“Yeah.” Kate stopped smiling. “I just don't want you to think I'm still hung up on my ex.”

“Gee, you might want to change strategies on that,” Laura answered dryly.

“When Danny and I got together...I was coming off a period of particularly terrible life decisions. She helped me get back on track. And we were friends before that. It just hurts that she's not even willing to meet me for coffee after all of that, you know? And to deny we were even close at all? It put me in a bad mood, but I can get over it if you want to give me a chance.”

Laura eyed her suspiciously.

“If it helps, I can also say that I probably deserved Ell's reaction a _little.”_

“Only a little?”

“Let me keep _some_ dignity here.”

Laura looked back down at her plate. “Well, I guess if you want to keep me company while I finish these, you're welcome to.”

“You’ll probably need some help anyway, considering that’s a _dozen.”_

Laura raised an eyebrow. “First thing you need to know about me,” Laura said, “I _never_ need help finishing anything.”

Kate smiled, putting a hand against her mouth to keep from laughing, bracelets making a light click as her arm moved.

***

Dancing with Danny was terrible.

Well, Ell was probably being a little harsh. But her original assessment from when they’d danced at Bronte’s party still held up; Danny had no idea how to dance. Which was absolutely hilarious unless your toes were the ones getting stepped on.

Definitely not a deal breaker, but they both agreed that it was way more fun to hang around at the edge of the dance floor.

They hadn’t said a single word to each other for a few minutes, since Danny had dragged her away from the table. Ell’s arms were crossed, unable to see what was going on at the table; there were too many people blocking her view. Danny kept looking at Ell, then running a hand down her face. She repeated the motion a few times.

“Ell,” she finally said.

“Yes?”

Danny paused. She took a deep breath, then sighed.

“Look, Ell, you had every right to get mad, but what you said to Kate was a little too far.”

Ell turned on her. “Are you kidding me?” She snapped, “what did I say that was worse than what she said to me?”

“Calling her a West Point dropout. That's...you don't know the whole story there, okay? It's below the belt. That's all I'm saying.”

“Why exactly _is_ West Point such a ‘low blow?’”

Danny shook her head. “It's not my place to tell you. But...look, Kate is a good person, okay? She's not a _nice_ person, but she's a good person. Can you try not to get into a fist fight with her, please?”

“If she didn’t want me to get into a fist fight with her, Kate shouldn’t have asked you out for ‘coffee’ after she asked how long you were even dating me. And the first thing you say after that is to tell _me_ I was being harsh?”

Danny blinked.

“What?”

“How did you know so much about what Kate said to me?”

“Uh…”

“Oh my God, did Laura overhear us? And then _tell_ you?”

“It’s not like I asked her to!”

Danny walked away from her. “Oh my God. I can’t believe that. I am definitely going to have to talk to her later.”

“Laura wouldn’t have had to tell me if you hadn’t _conveniently_ left out running into your famous rich girlfriend who you already knew was going to be in the city.”

“Why does it matter to you if I dated someone I don't even want to talk to anymore? Why are you mad when I _didn't_ meet with her and she was the one that found me in the first place? I wasn't even speaking to her behind your back!”

“Because--because--”

Ell froze. She bit her lip and Danny sighed.

“Ell, you usually only reserve the crazy anger for life or death situations. I'm just kind of...surprised.”

Ell finally groaned. She wasn't near a wall, so she settled for leaning her head on Danny's shoulder. “Okay, I _know,”_ she admitted. “I just…”

She mumbled something.

“Uh, what?”

Ell looked up at her. “I just can't _stand_ the thought that she's touched more of you than I have.”

Danny turned red and wheezed. Ell started fanning her.

“Oh God, that was a terrible idea, wasn't it--”

“No. No,” Danny managed to say, “I'm just... _pleasantly_ surprised.”

Ell smiled sheepishly. Danny managed to regain her composure, grinning and putting an arm around Ell to press them closer together.

“I hope you know that there isn't any part of me that I _wouldn't_ let you touch--when you're ready, of course.”

Ell laughed softly; she held Danny’s face gently in her fingertips and was about to kiss her, but for a moment there was a gap in the crowd of people that allowed her to see the table.

“Wait, what is _that?”_

She pushed Danny lightly away. Danny turned around.

“What?”

“Laura and Kate! What are they doing?”

“Uh, it looks like they’re talking.”

“Yes. _Talking._ And smiling. I can’t believe it. They’re hitting it off!”

Ell rolled up her sleeves. Danny grabbed her.

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa,_ tiger,” Danny said. “Remember what we said? About you not getting into a fight? Wanna go catch up with Kirsch and SJ?”

“No!”

Danny was staring at Kate, eyes narrowed slightly.

“What?”

“I was just thinking, she is wearing way too much eyeliner,” Danny stated. She smirked at Ell, trying to lighten the mood. “You think Kate and Carmilla share fashion tips?”

Ell’s eyes widened. “Oh no.”

“Uh, are you okay?”

“ _Oh no.”_

“Ell!”

_“Ooooh noooo.”_

“Babe, _use your words.”_

“Carmilla and Kate! Don’t you see?” Ell threw up her hands. “Laura has a freaking _type!”_

***

“...So that’s how I became a part time reporter. Which is a good stepping stone, I guess?”

Kate started laughing. “Because you found out that your editor was sleeping with your boss?”

“I swear that isn’t _why_ she got the job,” Laura swore. “But it was kind of funny. I literally spit out my drink when I found out!”

“So you’re _really_ a reporter, huh?”

Laura finished her glass. “Yeah, I am.”

“And your first story was...girls being sacrificed to anglerfish gods?”

 _“An_ anglerfish god, singular. Multiple otter people though. My first story was actually the Hannibal Bates case.”

She whistled. “Wow. Big fish for someone that just dipped her toes in the pond.”

Laura shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a good swimmer, I guess.”

“I’ll say.”

She didn’t know what came over her. Maybe it was the fact that her argument with Ell meant that there was way less pressure for Laura to prove herself; now Kate was the one that had to prove she was worth Laura’s time. Or maybe it was that she was more relaxed on a full stomach. Whatever the reason, Laura felt like she was in the zone. She was brimming with great conversation. Matching Kate wit for wit. It was, shockingly, turning into the smoothest first date conversation she’d ever had.

“So what do you do for a living?” Laura asked.

“Oh, I don’t work. Don’t need to. I perform sometimes in the clubs, though my usual haunts in Gotham are a little more...down and dirty than this.”

She leaned in closer to Laura and grinned. “I _could_ take you back to my hotel if you want to see me play.”

Laura licked her lips unconsciously. “That’s...that’s certainly an offer.”

Kate pulled back. “Did I push my luck a little too far?”

“Haven’t decided yet--”

“Hey, Kate!”

Laura twisted around in her seat. “Carmilla?”

“Laura, hey. I was about to leave, but then I thought, why shouldn’t I say hello to an old friend? Kate, it’s been awhile.”

Kate blinked. She didn’t look _annoyed_ by Carmilla’s presence. Mostly confused.

“Carmilla Karnstein? I don’t think we’ve talked before.”

“We haven’t? We must have been at the same corporate functions. What with both our mothers and everything.”

Kate shook her head slowly. “Uh, no. I’d remember.”

Carmilla didn’t skip a beat; she sat down across from them. “Well, then this is a perfect time to introduce ourselves, isn't it? I've been meaning to. After all, it isn't everyday that I meet another gay woman set to inherit a business empire. Besides, I happen to carry a Hamilton.”

“ _That_ I remember. My stepmother got a lot of business from that after Bates.”

“You're welcome.”

Laura leaned in. “Uh, Carm, I appreciate what you're doing, but I _really_ don't need a wingman,” she whispered.

“Who's winging?” Carmilla asked.

“Wait, you know her?” Kate asked.

“We're friends,” Laura said.

“But apparently not that close, since she neglected to mention that she was going to be here. You can imagine my surprise when this creampuff told me you were her date.”

“Honestly? I feel like I was the one who lucked out. I call dibs if you were thinking about it.”

Carmilla laughed. “Oh, how you wound me by taking her off the market.”

Laura pouted. “ _Hey.”_

“And now the part time reporter and full time secretary hangs out with CEOs in her free time. Quite the enigma, aren't you?”

Kate’s phone buzzed. “Hold on a second.” She looked at it and her demeanor changed in an instant. At once every muscle became rigid as Kate stared at the screen.

“I have to go,” Kate said curtly.

“Wait, why?”

“Can't say. Something has come up.” She stood. “I'm sorry.”

“I...alright…”

“Leaving so soon?” Carmilla asked dryly.

“Can I give you my card?” Kate asked, ignoring her. She pulled one from her wallet, sliding it across the table. “I _do_ really like you, Laura. I hope we can meet again without all the fuss. Good night.”

“Kate, wait--good night!” Laura called after her. She grabbed the card. Carmilla leaned back to watch Kate go--like a predator making sure a rival was leaving their territory.

“Aw, she seemed nice,” Carmilla remarked.

Laura turned on her.

“What was that?” Laura snapped. “You can't read signals? I was having a good time!”

“Hey, I was saving you from making a huge mistake!”

“You were not and--wait, are you _drunk?””_

Carmilla’s eyes had a slight glassy sheen. She waved her hand dismissively. “Please. That isn’t the point.”

“Uh, my friend drunkenly interrupting my date _should_ be the point.”

“Have you heard of Kate’s reputation? A different woman in her bed every day of the week, partying all night, quitting school to live off her stepmother’s money? You have a problem with drinking, _boy,_ you’re going to have a rude awakening if you get mixed up with her--”

“Why is this your problem?”

“Because we are friends! That is not the kind of person you _are,_ Laura, and she is nothing but trouble. Trust me--”

“Uh, guys?”

“What?” Laura and Carmilla snapped. Ell held up her hands, one of which was holding a cellphone.

“Danny just got a call and I think you need to see this news broadcast.”

“Why?”

“Uh...because plants.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Because... _plants?”_

“Seriously, just _look.”_

It was a live stream of the local news on Ell's phone. Laura's jaw dropped when she saw it.

“What is _that?”_

The answer was vines. Lots and lots of vines that looked to be engulfing a building. They were spreading, growing faster than any normal plant should.

“We don't know, but the guess is that it's not human,” Ell answered, “Supergirl is hopefully going to be on the way, but...I think we should go.”

Laura took a deep breath. “Yeah. We should.”

“Where's Kate…?”

“She left,” Laura answered. “I'll grab a bus home, see you guys!”

She ran off before they could object.

“Kate left?” Ell said to herself. Carmilla answered.

“Yeah. Maybe she was mad I interrupted her latest conquest or something.”

Ell looked at her. “You _did?”_

“What, like I'm going to let her eat Laura alive? Please--” .

She was interrupted by Ell hugging her. Carmilla blinked.

“Uh...what are you doing?”

“ _Thank you.”_

“Not a fan either...huh...okay you made your point.”

Ell let go. “Sorry. But Kate is Danny's ex and you have no idea how much I didn't want them to happen.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Carmilla grumbled.

Ell smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ell said, shaking her head bemusedly.

***

Laura had no idea what to expect when she saw that she'd be dealing with giant plants. They were _plants._ Last she had checked, no one was singing about a Little Shop of Horrors.

So when she got to the site of Hamilton Manufacturing, she took a moment to hang back and maybe see if she could actually, well, figure out where the demon plants had come from.

They were each about as thick as a piece of rope, all of them ensnaring the building, tangling around each other, as if it were trying to turn it into the world’s biggest green ball of twine.

And Laura heard it--a slight _cra--a--a--ck…_

“It's _crushing the building?”_

It wasn't like twine--the vines were, apparently, like boa constrictors. And they were trying to crush the building.

As if this night couldn't get any weirder.

ra didn’t think there was any more time for observing. She took a deep breath and flew straight at the vines. It was a no brainer for her; she had laser vision. Laura gritted her teeth and burned a hole straight through the mass before she had a call in her earpiece.

“Hello? Whoever this is, kind of busy here!”

 _“Laura you can’t use the laser vision!”_ Laura heard Ell and Danny shout.

“Why not?”

_“Because we’re watching live coverage on Ell’s phone and you blew a hole straight through the other side of the building.”_

Laura blinked. She realized that, yes, there _was_ now a smoking hole that had gone straight through the building. She gulped.

“No laser eyes. Got it! I guess I’ll just...pull them off?”

Laura switched off her earpiece; she’d rather not hear her sister freaking out while she was working. She grabbed one of them in both her hands and started pulling. To Laura’s surprise, it was harder than she expected to wrench off. Even with her super strength, it wasn’t coming away that easily--

_Thwap!_

“Ow!” Laura let go and turned in the air. Before she could try and figure out what hit her, she felt something snake around her hood and then jerk violently upward. Laura was thrown upward.

“HOLY RAO I’M FIGHTING A WHOMPING WILLOW!”

The vines that weren’t constricting around the building started grabbing and every part of Laura they could get. She twisted, maneuvered, even broke her self imposed rule and tried to use her heat vision--but every time she cut down one ten more seemed to spring up in its place. One thick, slimy vine managed to lash itself around each of Laura’s limbs, pulling her in each direction like some sort of medieval torture device.

She really hoped this wasn’t easy to see from the news cameras.

“Get _off!”_

She struggled against them, more joining to try and pull her. Laura could start to feel a burning in her limbs as she struggled against them--

_Shick!_

Laura’s left arm was suddenly free; she swung around to try and wrench the vines away from her right. In her peripheral vision Laura could see that, lodged in the side of the building, was something sharp and metallic. A vine was still wriggling pathetically, pinned to the concrete by the sharp edge.

“Supergirl!”

Laura looked and almost gasped.

_“Batwoman?”_

If she hadn’t been in a life and death battle with vegetation, she would have dropped everything and ran to Batwoman begging for an autograph. Luckily, Batwoman seemed intent on getting to her. Batwoman was weaving, ducking, generally running around like she had lived her entire life in the jungle. One vine tried to grab her from above and she dodged, grabbing it and letting it throw her into the air. She grabbed something from her utility belt, a grappling hook, anchoring it to the side of the building and grabbing what she had thrown--a batarang.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” she said.

“No--um-- _back!_ Get _back!--_ not late at all. I have everything under control, but if you want help, go for it--”

She smirked. “We don’t have time for intros, I’ll save them for later--but I’m to assume you’ve got everything Mister Metro does?”

“Uh-- _oh,_ my cousin, yeah!”

Batwoman grabbed a knife from her belt and fought off a vine trying to attack her. “Then might I suggest the _freeze breath?”_

Laura’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, you’re right, _freeze breath!”_

She took a deep breath and blew. The plants recoiled at the first touch of cold, then retreated. The ones that didn’t iced over and shriveled.

“Ha! _Ha!”_

Laura couldn’t help but flex a little, rocketing into the air. Batwoman lifted her cape over herself with one hand, ice making little spiderwebs across the fabric.

“Sorry, Batwoman, my bad!”

“Let me hitch a ride!”

She kicked off from the side of the building. Laura sprang into action, taking her hand. She dropped her off--Batwoman let go, actually--and Laura went back to work. The vines seemed as averse to frost as they were to heat, and what wasn’t completely frozen quickly began to wilt and crumble like dry leaves.

Laura landed on the roof of the building, breathing heavily. She relaxed when she saw that there didn’t seem to be anymore danger.

“That was... _plants..._ like... _how?”_

“I think I can answer that.”

Laura turned. Batwoman had her arms crossed, head tilted a little to the side.

And Laura, frankly, was a little starstruck. Batwoman, in all her black and crimson glory. Batwoman, whose silhouette struck fear into the hearts of criminals. Batwoman, the biggest name in female superhero-ing in the business--or at least, the biggest that worked alone.

“Feels good to see another woman out in the field.”

It was said quietly, but Laura could pick it up with her hearing.

“You’re--oh Rao you’re Batwoman I can’t believe it I don’t know what to say it’s such an honor to meet you--”

She shushed her. Laura clapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry. But you’re just like, my favorite superhero!”

Batwoman flashed a half smile. Her black half mask and long hair made it hard to tell what she was thinking otherwise. “Well, I can’t be offended by that.” She stood, walking to Laura and holding out her hand. “Good to meet you.”

Laura shook her hand. “But, like... _why?_ Are you here, I mean.”

Batwoman frowned. “Batman is currently involved in a case with Ra’s Al Ghul, so I had to make the trip over here when we had reason to believe a Gotham based villain was in your city.”

“Scarecrow? You're kind of late on that one.”

“No. But I do have to thank you for that one. Which is _why_ I decided that for this case, the least I could do is lend my personal expertise.”

“Aw, shucks, it was nothing.” She wanted to punch herself as soon as she said it. She decided the best course of action was to pretend she didn't say anything strange at all. “So what's the problem now?”

Batwoman pulled out a photograph. “Her name is Poison Ivy,” she explained, “currently at large.”

Laura took the photo. It was a woman with red hair and green skin, darker veins running across it like the tendrils of a plant. Laura had always had a lot of redheads in her life, but it was starting to get ridiculous.

“Okay, why is she in Styria?”

“You can probably guess it’s because of the Hamilton manufacturing plant.”

“Yes.”

“They tore down a small park to build it,” She explained, “Ivy is something of an eco terrorist. We have good reason to believe she's going to try and assassinate Catherine Hamilton.”

Laura nodded grimly. “You have a problem, Supergirl is ready to help,” she said with resolve. “What do you need from me?”

Batwoman smiled. “I didn't expect anything less from a Super,” she said. “Mostly I just want to be able to keep in touch. Here,” she held out a communicator. “If you see or hear anything suspicious, call me. I'll do the same. If we're lucky we can catch her before she can try anything.”

Laura couldn't help but stare at the little device in awe, just for a moment, before she grabbed it. She had a personal line to _Batwoman._

“Will do. Uh, teamwork makes the dream work.”

Batwoman tilted her head a little. “Uh...thank you for your cooperation.”

“Yeah sure bye!” Laura said, still staring at the communicator. When she finally looked up, Batwoman was gone.

“What is with Gotham villains lately?” Laura grumbled. Then she grinned. “You know what, who cares? I'm working with _Batwoman!”_

***

Danny observed the photo critically, sipping her morning coffee.

“Shit, Poison Ivy,” Danny remarked. “That’s bad.”

“Still, all of this because of a park?” Laura asked. “It wasn’t even like, a park that had a rare plant species or something.”

“She’s _literally_ criminally insane,” Danny answered, “I wouldn’t put anything past her. But yeah, we’ve got a real shit storm on our hands. This is like, _ten times_ worse than Bates trying to assassinate the mayor. At least he only had a gun.”

Ell walked out from the kitchen. She grabbed Danny’s coffee cup gently and replaced it with a mug of hot chocolate.

“Thanks babe--uh, why isn’t this coffee?”

“Because you were on your third and it isn’t healthy. There’s still plenty of sugar in it.”

“So what do we do?” Laura asked.

“I guess we just follow Batwoman’s lead,” Danny answered. “I’ve worked with her before. She knows what she’s doing.”

“You ever fight Poison Ivy before?” Laura asked.

“Oh _boy_ I have. Like I said, she’s the real deal. Pretty sure she turned people into trees a few times. And tried to kill Harvey Dent with poison lipstick...you know, before _he_ turned into Two-Face. It’s a whole thing.”

“Seriously, is it Gotham villain week?” Laura asked.

“If anything, Danny is having a ‘Blast From the Past’ week,” Ell answered.

She kissed Danny’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, I need to get ready for work.”

Danny smiled softly. Laura bit her lip.

“Hey, Danny...is Ell mad…?”

“Does she seem mad?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to her alone since last night. Are _you_ mad?”

Danny rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m...weird about it, I guess. It’d be kind of hypocritical for me to tell you not to date her when I did.”

“It isn’t though. I mean you guys broke up for a reason.”

They stared at each other.

“...Okay, Laura, you have exactly one minute to ask questions.”

“How long did you date?”

“On and off from when I was...about twenty three to a year ago.”

“And by on and off you mean--”

“Longest we were together was two years, longest we weren’t was six months.”

Laura nodded.

“You’re running out of time, Laura.”

“Okay! One more question. Why’d you break up?”

Danny steepled her fingers together.

“I’m sorry I’m awful you don’t need to answer that--”

“No, you should know.” Danny took a deep breath. “Kate is...enigmatic. I get that. She’s all sexy and mysterious, right? And it’s great. For awhile. But she’s also the most irresponsible person I have ever met. She’d cancel dates at the last second, she’d leave suddenly when she bothered to show up, half the time her mind was somewhere else...she never took it seriously. _Us_ seriously. So we’d break up, and then she’d convince me she’d change and always looked like she meant it. Things would be amazing for a month or two and then it was the same.”

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, cleared her throat, and continued. “And once Maggie came into the picture it wasn’t just about me anymore. It’s one thing if I want to put myself through it, but she needed _stability._ Not someone who was constantly in turmoil over her girlfriend. Partly why I moved here, honestly. Wanted to make a clean break.”

“I can relate.”

Ell was leaning against the wall, right at the entryway between the hallway and the kitchen. Danny groaned.

“That reminds me, please don’t tell Ell about things I’ve said, okay?”

“I promise. From now on.”

Ell walked over to Danny, putting her hands on Danny’s shoulders.

“You can relate, huh?”

“Painfully.” She shook her head. “The reason I even moved here in the first place was so I could cut ties with my highschool boyfriend.”

“Seriously?”

“He was talking about wanting to marry me when we graduated! And I was not ready to tell someone about the whole ‘alien sister’ thing…”

“God, that’s dramatic,” Danny laughed softly. “I got to go to work. I’ll work my contacts, see if anyone knows where Ivy might be hiding out. I'll get in contact with Batwoman too. We had a pretty good rapport back in Gotham.”

She turned her head to kiss Ell. “See you.”

“See you. Stay safe.”

Danny left. Ell frowned and looked at Laura.

“Speaking of Kate…”

She narrowed her eyes.

“Ell--Ell don't look at me like that, she's not that bad!”

“Of all the women in Syria it has to be _Danny’s ex?”_

“Ell, I'm telling you,” Laura got up, grabbing Danny's cup, “Kate likes to push buttons and she can get kind of angry, but she's harmless.”

“You already have Carmilla if you're looking for women like that.”

Laura rolled her eyes and started washing out the cup. “That's not the same thing.”

“How?”

“For one thing, Carmilla is _way_ more passive aggressive. For another, she smiles less. And lastly...um, different hair.”

“Wow, what stark differences.”

“It's my love life, okay?” Laura looked at her. “And I'm not even going out with her again. Have a little faith in me.”

“Fine. I'm sorry,” Ell conceded, “this whole thing is just stressing me out.” She paused. “The only upside is that Batwoman is kind of cool?”

“Oh Rao Ell she’s _so_ cool!” Laura almost cracked the cup when she dropped it. “She's like, the coolest person ever! Her suit is way better than Batman’s. And she's impressed by me. Impressed!”

Ell got up and hugged her briefly. “Who wouldn't be? I got to go to work. See you.”

“I'm _impressive,_ Ell. Someone should tell Mattie that when she calls me a plebeian.”

Ell rolled her eyes fondly before leaving. Laura raised her shoulders slightly.

She could handle this. Nothing could be worse than Scarecrow.

***

Kate waiting outside for Laura at MatCo was only slightly less shocking than Batwoman saving her from killer plants.

She spotted Laura. This time she was dressed more casually than the club, in a black beanie and tight grey skinny jeans.

“Hey, Laura!”

She followed her. “Not even a good morning?”

“Morning Kate.”

Kate frowned. “I wanted to say I was sorry for last night.”

“I thought the card was so I got to choose whether or not I'd see you again.”

“Yes, but then I realized that there was no way you'd call me, so I decided to try persistence instead.”

“I call it stalking.”

“Come on,” they both stopped at a crosswalk, “please, let me make it up to you. I had a nice time.”

“I heard flaking is kind of your MO,” Laura answered, resolved not to get taken in by Kate's seductive wiles again like she'd promised Ell. The light turned green.

“Did Danny tell you that?”

She started to walk; Kate cut in front of her.

“You're a reporter,” she said, “you should know that there's always two sides to a story.”

Laura wavered for a moment.

“...You're forgetting that I work for Mattie Belmonde,” she finally answered, strolling around her, “and she says that you need to pick which angle you're going to take.”

“Alright, well said,” she answered, falling into step, “But at any rate, this isn't just about our date. I was reading the latest edition of MatCo this morning and I wanted to preemptively deny having any involvement in it.”

Laura looked at her. “In what…?”

“You haven't checked out the gossip column yet? I guess it _is_ early…”

Laura looked around until she saw a newstand. She was too impatient to wait until she was actually _in_ the building, opting instead to grab one from there. Laura starting flipping through until she saw an image that made her freeze.

“What. The. _Hell.”_

“Yeah, that was my reaction,” Kate agreed. “The paparazzi follows me everywhere. Sucks. Like I said though, it wasn’t me.”

“I got to go!”

Laura left Kate behind. She didn't even care that she'd forgotten Mattie's coffee. She didn't even care that Mattie's door was closed; Laura ignored JP'’s greeting and marched in.

“Lauren, where is my--”

_“What is this?”_

She slammed the page down on Mattie's desk, the page which had a clear photo of Ell and Danny kissing when they met Laura at Dudley's for lunch. Underneath, there was another photo of Danny speaking to Kate. Around the two photos was a brief one page article.

_Love Triangle?_

_Sorry ladies! Gotham Angel_ Danny Lawrence _was seen out and about with a new blonde bombshell. The two were holding hands and sharing some passionate lip locking, but not before the famous detective was seen having a cozy convo with on and off again old flame_ Kate Kane!

_Could their famous spark be rekindled while the notorious party girl is in town? Danny's new Mystery Woman better hope not!_

“It’s a gossip fluff piece,” Mattie answered.

“With my sister! How could you let Perry publish this? Everyone we know can tell that's her, you're not even trying to hide her face!”

“I don't need to defend myself to you,” Mattie answered calmly. “It wasn't Perry, it was me. I was sent the photos and it was a good story, so I pushed it through for this issue.”

“You--you--” Laura balled her fists. “Why is this _so_ newsworthy that you have to invade Ell's privacy like that?”

“Okay, first of all, do you realize how famous Danny Lawrence is in her own right?” Mattie went back to her computer, typing while she spoke, clearly not particularly concerned. “Renee Montoya, Maggie Sawyer, and Danny Lawrence are so well known they're called ‘Gotham's Angels.’ They're the face of women in law enforcement. Anything they do is newsworthy-- _especially_ when it involves a relationship with a wealthy heiress. I doubt any of your friends care about her gender preferences--”

“She didn't _tell_ anyone yet besides our friends. Don't you get it? You _outed_ my sister! It doesn't matter if anyone cares or not, it isn't your decision to make for some dumb filler piece or clickbait on the website!”

She got so mad that she stomped her foot; that got her boss's attention.

Mattie stared at Laura. “...Are you done?”

Laura swallowed, starting to get nervous. “I--uh--yes--”

She could feel the ‘you're fired’ about to tumble from Mattie's lips. She braced herself for it until she heard the door slam. Perry marched past Laura, also holding a magazine crumpled in her fist. She slammed it down next to Laura's.

“Why was I not told about this?!”

“About what?” She asked.

“This. I heard Kirsch talking about it. I didn't sign off on this! I had no idea it was being put in!”

“It was a last minute decision--”

 _“I_ am the chief editor of this publication,” Perry said, “I don't care what you want to publish. I should have known about it.”

“I was being considerate,” Mattie answered, taking a pen from behind her ear and spinning it in her fingers. “You made your position on Kate Kane gossip quite clear.”

“You think Kate Kane is the problem?” Perry pressed a finger against Ell's face. “You outed this woman for a gossip piece! This is unethical!”

Mattie stood up. “I don't think either of your remember what your positions are in this constant,” she said, “I am the head of this magazine. I am the one who makes more in one week than either of you have made in your lives. _I_ am the one who decides what ends up in MatCo magazine. Not my secretary,” she pointed a finger accusingly at Laura, “and _certainly_ not my editor, who reports to me, whose paycheck I sign, whose job is to find stories that will _sell magazines._ I don't care how you _feel_ about it. I saw a good story in there, and I took it. So get back to work.”

Perry stared at the finger being pointed in her face. She grabbed Mattie's hand and pushed her away.

“If you want a good story, I have a headline for you,” Perry growled, “how about ‘MatCo Editor Decides This is the Last Straw.’”

Mattie's eyes widened, just for a moment. “What are you--”

“I QUIT!”

Laura gasped and shrunk back as Perry stormed out. Mattie watched her leave silently. When she was out of sight, Mattie sat down.

“...Lauren, please send a message to all department heads and tell them I will be handling Miss Perry's duties for the foreseeable future.”

“Right away.”

She stepped out.

“Laura, did I hear Miss Perry's angry shouting correctly?”

“Yeah, JP.” She sighed, sitting down. Laura grabbed her phone and called Ell.

_“Laura. I was about to call you--”_

“Yeah, MatCo, right?”

_“What about it?”_

Laura flinched. “Uh...nothing. Why'd you call?”

_“Can you get to Summer Society HQ?”_

“What for?”

_“...Batwoman showed up.”_

“WHA--” She paused and lowered her voice. “She's there?”

_“Yeah. We think having Supergirl is a good idea if we're going to talk strategy…”_

“I will be there even if it kills me.”

_“Don't die, but please get here?”_

Laura hung up. She finished spreading the message of Perry's apparent firing and immediately got up and got ready to go.

But not before grabbing an issue of MatCo. She had a feeling Ell would want to see it before Sherman did.


	12. Turning Green pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ell must learn how to work with Kate Kane while Laura tries to stop Poison Ivy before anyone else gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! Here's the end of the Kate Kane arc, hopefully you liked having her around as much as I did. xD

 

* * *

 

Everyone was on edge with Batwoman in the Summer Society. There was first the problem of how Batwoman even _knew_ about the Summer Society, let alone how she found its location. That in and of itself made everyone a bit wary. The second was that the Batfamily--whether the man, the girl, or the woman--were all known for being very picky about who they worked with. If Batwoman was seeking out their help, it had to have been a serious situation.

Danny helped somewhat with the tension of her showing up. She seemed thrilled to have her there, actually going so far as to give her a quick hug when they saw each other.

“Batwoman, hello! Always great to see you again.”

“Detective Lawrence,” she said, smiling at her, “I heard you’re doing some very impressive things in Styria. I’ve missed getting to work with you.”

“Thanks. How’s Renee and Mags?”

“Doing well. Who exactly is in charge here?”

Ell walked in with Mel.

“I made a call to Supergirl, she’ll get here as soon as she can,” Ell told her. She stopped when she saw Danny and Batwoman. “Danny, hey!”

“Ell, Director Callis, you both know who this is,” Danny gestured toward her. Batwoman stared at them both.

“Director Callis, Doctor Hollis. I heard you say that Supergirl is going to be coming?”

“We work with her closely,” Mel answered, “and frankly meta-humans aren’t technically our jurisdiction so...we can _advise,_ but our involvement is going to have to be minimal.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” She looked at Danny. “This was actually Detective Lawrence’s idea. I hope you won’t prove my trust in her judgement...misplaced, okay?”

Ell bit her lip. “Danny, why don’t you brief Mel on anything you learned from your contacts and I’ll wait for Supergirl?”

“I have some leads too,” Mel added.

“Right, probably talked to Sam?”

Danny smirked slightly. Mel stared at her dryly, rolling her eyes when Danny followed her.

Ell and Batwoman stared at each other.

“Doctor--”

“Does Danny know?” She interrupted.

“Know what…?”

Ell took a deep breath. She looked down at the floor, then back up.

“So what brings you to Styria now?” She asked.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Ell narrowed her eyes. She started pacing back and forth, not taking her eyes off her.

“Scarecrow was here. He’s generally Gotham centered.”

“I was...busy.”

“Busy?” She stopped, putting her hands on her hips. “A commercial airline could take you here in, what, five hours? There’s at least four or five heroes running around Gotham at a time. You couldn’t leave for a few hours?”

Batwoman’s mask kept Ell from seeing her eyes widen, but she did see her ball her fists. “You make it sound _easy.”_

“You’re right. Maybe you were in the city and decided to help while you’re here? That makes a lot more sense. It also makes sense that you’d want to get more personally involved in a case that involves Catherine Hamilton.”

She grabbed a batarang from her belt and started spinning it in her fingers. “If you have something to say, why don’t you?”

Ell raised an eyebrow. “A word of advice,” she said, “a wig is a great disguise, if it’s different than your _real hair color.”_

For a moment they stared at each other.

“Those are brave words,” Kate said carefully, “coming from the sister of a woman whose disguise is a pair of _glasses.”_

Ell’s eyes widened. Kate smirked.

“Do Laura and Danny know?” Ell asked again.

Kate shrugged. “That depends on you,” she answered. “I was going to tell Danny, but at this point, why bother? As for your sister…”

Ell mimed holding a cell phone. “‘Laura, hello? Hey, you know that woman I _don’t_ want you to date? Well, turns out that she’s actually also your favorite superhero!’ Yeah, your secret is safe with me on that.”

“Then we have an understanding.”

“I think we do.”

“Good.”

“Good!”

They turned away from each other abruptly, despite there being no reason to. Laura walked in and made a beeline for Ell.

“Ell!”

“Supergirl, hey. Listen--”

“You need to see this.”

Laura shoved the magazine in her face. Ell blinked.

“...Tell me I'm dreaming,” Ell said.

“Uh, no. Perry _quit,_ she was that angry Mattie did it.”

“Oh my God!” Ell grabbed the magazine. “Did Dad see this? Who do you think has read it? Do you think everyone knows and they're just not saying anything? What am I going to do!”

“Ell, _calm down,”_ Laura said gently, “you’re going to be fine.”

“I just can't believe...should I call before he sees? I don't want him to find out like this.”

“I could talk to him?”

“No, no, I should be the one to do it.”

Kate was watching them both quietly. They continued talking softly to each other until Mel and Danny returned.

“Okay girls,” Mel said, “now that everyone is here, we have to get inside the war room.”

Ell tore her face away from the magazine, crumpling it in her fist.

“Okay. Let's get it over with.”

***

Batwoman took charge of the meeting immediately, walking back and forth in front of the group that had assembled.

“Okay, first things first,” she said, “the grand opening is going as scheduled.”

“You can't be serious,” Danny said.

“Catherine Hamilton has made it clear that she won't back down from terrorists. They have a construction team repairing the damage done to the building and...yeah. She is not going to cancel the event to make things any easier for us.”

“When has anyone ever made things easier for us?” Laura asked. “We'll be fine.”

“The second thing,” here Kate grinned at Danny, “is that Detective Lawrence has proven to be just as much of a genius as she was in Gotham.”

Danny shrugged humbly. “Oh please. It was nothing.”

“To figure something out before me? No, it's something.”

Ell rolled her eyes. Laura nudged her.

“But really, I just thought that maybe I could put in some calls to my old colleagues back in Gotham, see what Poison Ivy has been up to since I left. And I think I might have figured out a...potential pattern. It might not mean anything--”

“Stop trying to be modest, Lawrence.”

Kate flashed a shit eating grin at Ell. She raised an eyebrow. Danny looked at Ell, totally oblivious. Ell managed to not look annoyed.

“So Poison Ivy went off the grid for a few months,” Danny continued, “no one knew where she was, but out of sight out of mind, right? There was a full six months--no activity. Suddenly, there are these attacks,” Danny walked up to the whiteboard Mel kept at the front of the room. She started writing down names.

“So we have Jordan Wallace, Terrence Spencer, Robert Ling,” Danny said, “all either assassinated or had an attempt to assassinate them by Poison Ivy over a few years. They were spaced out enough that no one thought anything of it, especially since they’d all been involved with various environmental things--spoke out in support of coal, didn’t support the Paris Accords, things that sort of made sense but still seemed...disproportionate. Now we have Catherine Hamilton.”

She put her name in a separate column, then put them in two circles like a venn diagram. “What do all these people have in common? Wallace, Spencer, and Ling all have various high ranking government positions. Department of Defense, things like that.”

“Okay, Danny, it’s not time to show off, just get to the point,” Mel said.

“Getting there. Catherine Hamilton is the CEO of Hamilton Manufacturing. And they make weapons. Both firearms for private use but also military grade weapons. So the connection between all of them--”

“Is military,” Kate interrupted. “All of these people are involved in the military in some capacity.”

Danny wrote ‘military’ where the two circles intersected.

“Bingo,” Danny said. “Nice job keeping up with me.”

“Always do my best, Detective.”

They grinned at each other and Ell cleared her throat.

“Are we sure Catherine Hamilton is the target?” Ell asked.

“Well, it makes sense, doesn’t it? Hamilton is the CEO.”

“It could be that they’re using her to get to someone else,” Laura pointed out, “isn’t her husband Jacob Kane? He’s a colonel. That’s a more direct connection.”

“I don’t think so,” Kate interrupted. “She would have just gone after him if that was the case. All of these people are married.”

“So these assassinations have to all be connected,” Laura said. “Question is how? What were all four of them doing?”

“I think I can answer that,” Kate said. She walked up to Danny. “Tag out?”

Danny high fived her and went to stand next to Ell.

“You okay?” Danny whispered to Ell. “You look kind of nervous.”

Ell didn’t want to admit the truth; she hated Kate, from what she knew of her so far, but she also was Supergirl’s sister, and she took secret identities seriously.

Instead, Ell handed Danny the magazine. “Here,” she lied, whispering to her, “this is why I look so upset.”

Danny grabbed the magazine. Her eyes widened as she read the article. “Holy shit.”

“I did some digging and all four of these people were involved in a firebomb test conducted by Hamilton to secure a multi-million dollar military contract. It was, supposedly, a remote island in the Caribbean. I think that might have been where Ivy disappeared to.”

“What, so now this is revenge for bombing her private island?” LaFontaine asked, raising their voice. “Any proof that she was there?”

“No, but it coincides with the victims and when she returned to Gotham. She’s working her way through everyone she blames that was involved. And it looks like she’s down to her final victim,” Kate pointed at Catherine’s name, “the woman whose company did the test.”

Kate flipped the marker she’d grabbed in her hand. “So there you go.”

“Okay, so we need to find her before she kills Hamilton,” Mel said, “any ideas of where she might be? Lawrence, you’re the ‘genius detective’.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Danny looked up. Mel rolled her eyes.

“Do you. Know where. She might. Be.”

“Right. She might be hanging around the Styria Botanical Gardens. There’s a plant like species called the leferians that talked about feeling ‘strange auras’ coming from there.”

“Great. I told you, we can't provide too much support, but Lawrence can go with Batwoman and we’ll provide our labs if--”

“Actually, I'd like to go with Doctor Hollis”

Ell slapped her hand over her mouth. “Why _me?”_

Danny blinked. “Uh, yeah. Not sure if Ell is the best person for chasing down supervillains. Why not Supergirl?”

Kate looked at Danny. “Detective, how long have we known each other? You should trust me by now. I have my reasons for wanting Doctor Hollis to come with me. Besides, you got aliens to help. Right?”

“I…” Danny sighed. “Sure. Sure I guess.”

“Good. Thank you guys,” she tossed the marker to Mel, “and Doctor Hollis, I look forward to meeting you later today. Say, three-ish?”

“Sure,” Ell swallowed. “I will be there.”

“Good. In that case, I'll be going.”

“Wait! What am I going to do?” Laura asked.

“When we find her, you can punch her, how about that?” She said, stopping to look at Laura before continuing to leave.

“But...I can help…”

“Supergirl, don't take it personally,” Danny said, “she prefers working solo.”

“Unless it's you apparently,” Ell mumbled.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “I consider her a friend, yes.”

“Greeeat.”

“Uh, hey,” Laura interrupted, “Ell, about that article, um…”

Ell turned pale. “Oh God that article.” She took a deep breath. “You know what? Biting the bullet.”

She stepped to the front of the room and raised her voice.

“Everyone,” Ell said, “I know this is a little off topic, but...I was just in MatCo Magazine and if you haven't seen it, I'd rather you find out from me.”

She took a deep breath as everyone stared at her.

“...Detective Lawrence and I recently began a romantic relationship,” she said. “I don’t anticipate this interfering with our work since I pride myself on remaining professional, but if any of you have a problem working with me under these circumstances--”

“--You can either keep your opinions to yourself or bring them to me,” Mel interjected, standing next to her. “And I will gladly relegate you to desk duty the rest of your career if you have a problem. More important things to worry about. Okay? Let's go!”

Most of the room scattered. Ell mouthed ‘thank you’, which Mel dismissed with a shrug. Those who stayed walked up to Ell and she stiffened.

“Ma’am, I want you to know that you won't get any trouble from me,” one agent said.

Ell smiled. “Uh, thank you Agent Matthews. Appreciate it.”

It turned into a small procession, with people assuring Ell that their opinions of her were not changed in the least. Ell wasn’t sure how much of it had to do with _her_ and how much of it had to do with Mel watching.

“Hey, knew you and Danny had a thing for each other!” Ell was surprised by LaFontaine slapping her on the back. “You've been in a better mood lately, figured you must have been getting laid.”

“That's-- _not_ true--”

“Ha, then when you _do_ you must be a total _saint.”_

Ell turned red. Danny grabbed Ell, thanked everyone offering their assurances that Ell was fine, and led her away.

“Proud of you,” Danny said softly, kissing Ell on the temple.

“Yeah. It went...fine, I guess…”

In fact, it went great. With lots of positive reception.

Just a...lot of reception.

She sighed. “Now I just have to handle Dad.”

“You think he knows yet?”

“Oh, he would have called,” Laura said, “Sherman eats lunch at two o'clock every day at Three Brothers Pizza. He gets one slice of pizza and mozzarella sticks before he starts reading MatCo.”

“Then reads it twice before he goes back to the store,” Ell finished.

“Wow, that’s...precise.”

“Sherman likes when things are predictable,” Laura said. “Which is why this is going to be a...shock.”

“You should get back to work,” Ell said, looking at Danny.

“Alright. Let me know if there's any news?”

“Course.”

“And tell me what it's like working with Batwoman! I’m jealous. I missed working with her.”

Ell forced herself to smile. “Yeah. Awesome. Whoooo.”

Danny gave her a thumbs up and left. Laura looked at Ell.

“See? It went pretty well. It's nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah.” Ell frowned. “I guess.”

And now she got roped into a spending an afternoon with ‘Batwoman.’ Ell groaned and hid her face in her hands. Laura, assuming that Ell was nervous about Sherman, simply smiled and patted her on the back sympathetically.

“Sorry, Ell. I'm sure it'll be fine though!”

“That's not why I'm upset,” Ell mumbled.

“Why?”

Before Ell could come up with an answer, Laura's phone rang. She grabbed it and saw that it was a message from Kate.

_Got your number from SJ. Sure I can't make last night up to you?_

Laura frowned.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.” Laura was about to delete the message when she got another text.

_I did some digging and there's this really upscale chocolate place we could check out. La Dolce Vita?_

Laura's eyes widened.

_But the stuff there costs like, a bajillion dollars._

Instead of answering, Kate simply responded with a series of dollar signs.

_You have found literally my only weakness._

Before she could finish with a ‘'yes’, Ell managed to grab it from Laura while she was distracted. It was not even a question that Laura could steal it back immediately; but this was not the first time Ell had stolen Laura's phone to read a text, and she was a master of fast reading.

“You're going out with her _again?”_

“It's chocolate! Incredibly fancy chocolate! That's the only reason!”

They started walking, arguing with each other in low voices.

“One rule! One! ‘Laura, can you date a woman who is _not_ Danny's ex girlfriend and despises me?’ I don’t think that’s too much to ask!”

“She doesn’t despise you. She’s just…”

“A bitch?”

Laura frowned. “Hey, let’s not throw around the gendered insults.”

“Don’t turn this into some feminist thing because you don’t want to admit that _maybe_ my objections are totally fair.”

Laura took a deep breath. “Ell,” Laura said, “if Kate wasn’t Danny’s ex girlfriend, would you still hate her?”

“And if Charlotte Bronte didn’t run an illegal alien fight club, would you still hate her? The fact is we don’t live in that world. I mean she totally flaked on you the first night you met.”

Laura stopped and looked at Ell pointedly. “Ell,” Laura said, “if she hadn’t flaked, I would have had to in thirty seconds anyway.”

Ell walked a few feet ahead and looked back at her. “So you’re _settling?”_

“I don’t think a wealthy heiress is settling,” Laura answered, “but the fact is, no matter who I’m with, there are going to be absences I can’t explain and obligations I can’t meet. So maybe it’s good to be with someone that will be more understanding. Okay?”

“I bet Carmilla wouldn’t care,” Ell pointed out.

Laura blinked. “Are you...seriously trying to suggest--”

“I’m not suggesting anything. I’m just saying you have other options if you’re interested in wealthy heiresses that give you chocolate. Options that _haven’t tried to get back together with my girlfriend.”_

“After what she did to me last night, I would not date Carmilla if you paid me. I mean seriously, who crashes a date drunk? It was weird. Seriously weird.”

Ell looked away from Laura.

“Why did you look away from me.”

“Because I was going to walk in this direction?”

“You’re hiding something!”

Ell shook her head.

“Ell, we both know I can physically prevent you from leaving until you tell me if I have to,” Laura answered sidestepping Ell to stand in front of her. Ell closed her eyes.

“Maybe, but you can’t make me talk.”

“What. Did. You. _Do?”_

Ell rubbed her temples. “It was _me,_ okay?”

“...I highly doubt I got you and Carmilla confused.”

“No! I mean,” Ell rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I kind of got Carmilla to do it.”

“You--you _death eater,_ what is that supposed to mean?”

“Okay, let’s not compare me to neo-wizard-Nazis--”

“SO HELP ME ELL--”

“Fine! Fine, okay! So I...kinda saw that you and Kate were hitting it off. Danny pointed out that she and Carmilla had a...similar style, right? And I sort of threw up my hands and was like--

_“--Laura has a freaking type!”_

_Danny raised her hands, unsure of what to do in this particular situation. “Uh, Ell, seriously, calm down--”_

_“No! It all makes sense, don’t you see? The black clothes and the eyeliner and the pale skin and--and they’re both snarky assholes! Snarky rich assholes! What kind of person has a thing for snarky rich pale assholes?”_

_“Um…”_

_Ell’s eyes widened. “Uh, no offense sweetheart?”_

_Danny sighed. “I guess in your defense I haven’t dated one since.”_

_“What am I going to do? Laura can’t date her! I’d end up killing her!”_

_“No offense to_ you, _but I don’t think Kate would let you,” Danny said. At Ell’s incredulous look she added, “Kate’s dad is a colonel. She’s not in the military anymore but she retained the training, we’d spar a lot--”_

_“Whose side are you on?”_

_“The side that doesn't end in anyone getting hurt and or banned?”_

_Danny wrapped her arms around Ell's waist. “Babe, come on,” she insisted, “it'll be okay. I'll take you to the bar, we'll get another--” Danny squinted as she looked towards the bar. “--when did Carmilla get here?”_

_“She's here_ now?”

_“Yeah, she's drinking a martini.”_

_Ell looked at Carmilla. “...I'll be right back.”_

_“Ell, what are you doing?”_

_“You're free to join me if_ you _want to say hi!”_

_Danny hung back. Carmilla had her arms resting on the counter, looking in a particularly sour mood. Ell slid in the seat next to her._

_“Hey Carmilla.”_

_Carmilla looked at her. “Uh...is there a reason you're here?”_

_“I was going to ask you the same thing.”_

_“Well, I'm rich enough that it isn't weird.”_

_“Touche.”_

_They sat together awkwardly before Carmilla took another sip._

_“So, how's Laura's...date.”_

_“As a person or as an experience for Laura?”_

_“Both?”_

_“I hate her, but Laura is having fun. Drink? I'll buy.”_

_Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. “Uh, sure.”_

_She ordered Carmilla a drink. It was a shot._

_“You're telling me you haven't looked at Laura's table?”_

_“No. In fact I am specifically_ not _looking. None of my business.”_

_“That's very noble of you,” Ell said. “Carmilla, I've realized something.”_

_She slid another shot toward her._

_“Yeah?” Carmilla, without thinking, drank it. Ell snapped her fingers for the bartender. “And what is that?”_

_“That watching you getting closer with my sister felt like watching a car crash in slow motion.”_

_“Well, that’s--”_

_“And watching Laura talking to Kate is like watching a train wreck,” Ell slid another glass toward Carmilla, which she drank. Ell saw that her cheeks were starting to redden. “If I had to choose, Laura has a way better chance of surviving a car crash.”_

_Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Ell. “Are you trying to get me to seduce your sister?”_

_“Ew, no. I’m saying I’ll give you twenty bucks to crash her date.”_

_“There are two problems with your request. First of all, why would I want to ruin her date. We are friends.”_

_“Yeah, and Danny and I were friends. Come on Carmilla, neither of us our idiots.”_

_Carmilla glared at her. “...Fine. But I’m not telling her that. The second thing is that twenty dollars is chump change for me.”_

_Ell considered it. “True. But I_ could _also tell Laura that you have a crush on her, as you just admitted in not so many words?”_

_“You wouldn’t.”_

_“Uh, you outed me to Laura,” Ell pointed out, “I think that’s worse.”_

_Carmilla glared at her. Ell sighed._

_“Carmilla, you and Kate must run in the same circles. From what you know about her, look me in the eye and_ honestly _say that you do not think that Kate might chew Laura up and spit her out.”_

_“...You should have more faith in Laura than that, but fine. Fifty bucks and I can call on you for a favor later.”_

_“Deal.”_

_Ell pointed Carmilla in the direction of their table, helped her up, and gave her a quick shove to get her moving. Danny eyed Carmilla and walked backwards until she was standing next to Ell._

_“Would you break up with me if I told you that you’re probably going to hell?”_

_“If you really thought that, you wouldn’t be dating me.”_

***

“You _are_ going to hell!”

“It isn't my proudest accomplishment okay?”

“What were you _thinking?”_

“‘I hate Kate a whole lot?’”

“And--and--” Laura stated pacing back and forth. “Loading Carmilla up with shots? That's _diabolical._ That's evil stuff.”

The implication that Carmilla apparently had a crush on her was one Laura shoved at the back of her mind to be unpacked later.

“Look, I'm sorry, okay?”

Laura balled her fists. “Ell, I get why you don't like her. And if she actually does anything to you I'll be the first person to take your side. But you are pretty objectively a raging jealous person, so until you work through all of _this,”_ she gestured vaguely, “I think you need to accept that maybe she can actually be kind of cool and don't treat me like I'm _five.”_

She turned on her heel and walked away.

“Where are you going?”

“Where do you _think?”_

Ell deflated when Laura disappeared from sight. Great. She just guaranteed that Batwoman was going to be her in-law.

 

***

Carmilla kept Advil at her desk next to a pitcher of water, trying to ignore her hangover to focus on working. Partly because, well, it hurt, and partly because she didn't want to think about the events surrounding it.

She resolved to have radio silence on the issue. Carmilla tried to imagine what her reaction would be, had the roles been reversed, and the words ‘disgusted' and ‘restraining order’ came to mind. Her secretary announced that Theo was waiting outside and she let him in.

“Long night, Carmilla?” Theo asked.

“I always get a headache when I know you're coming,” she answered dryly. “What was this about that's so important you couldn't talk to me about it on the phone?”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “I'll set the tone aside for a moment,” he said, sitting down across from her desk. “I came because it's been a few months side that...unfortunate fiasco with the prototype alien scanner being stolen.”

“Okay?”

“I was wondering where you are on developing another.”

“I'm not.”

Carmilla got up and went to a shelf of books, looking through them.

“I see,” Theo said carefully, “and why not?”

“Further research showed that there isn't enough interest in the market for one,” she answered.

“We both know that is bullshit,” Theo answered calmly. “My poll numbers are rising steadily and this is a perfect time to release this kind of technology.”

“When we just had two humans attack the city, one of which only yesterday? I think it's more your ‘law and order’ schtick that's doing it and not necessarily the xenophobia.”

“Is this _really_ your business instincts talking?”

“So what if I don't like the idea anyway? I just don't think stirring up hatred for aliens is the right way to respond to a problem--especially since I have a massive PR problem right now.”

Theo stood up. He walked toward Carmilla's desk. Carmilla turned toward him, book in hand.

“Get away from my desk!”

“Relax, I was just thinking,” he plucked an issue of MatCo off of it, “that what you said sounded familiar.”

Theo held it up. “Maybe you read it in one of your friend's articles?”

Carmilla was already hungover and in a bad mood. The way Theo said it, with the slight edge to his voice, made Carmilla bristle.

“Get out.”

“Excuse me?”

Carmilla walked toward him, slowly. “You tell me what _my_ company should be working on, what I should be doing with _my_ time, even what I should be _wearing--_ and now you seem like you're dangerously close to telling me who my friends should be,” she growled. “There comes a point when it just isn't worth it anymore to try and save a legacy for people who treat me like shit--”

She ripped the magazine away from him.

“--and you are pushing me _dangerously_ close to that point, so leave me alone.”

Theo clenched his jaw. “I'm going to give you some time to come to your senses.”

She stuck her middle finger up at him when he turned his back to leave. Carmilla watched the door close. Her stomach, coiled and tangled, started to relax.

“...Ha.”

She snorted. Carmilla put a hand over her mouth.

“Slimy _bastard._ Ha! Hahaha!”

She leaned against her desk, doubling over in laughter.

She’d forgotten how _good_ it felt to be an asshole to people that _really_ deserved it.

***

Ell got the phone call she’d been waiting for after she’d gotten to the Botanical Gardens. The caller ID said ‘Dad’ and Ell took a deep breath, pressing the phone to her ear.

“Daddy--”

_“Eileen Hollis, how long have you been a lesbian?”_

Ell winced. “You read MatCo?”

_“Of course I read MatCo, you know I read it twice every day during my lunch break! Now I may be all the way in Crowley, but I think I deserve to know if my daughter is gay--”_

“Not gay! Not a lesbian! Still into men. Just happen to be into a woman right now, okay?”

The other end of the line was silent. “Daddy, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just awkward. I didn't want to tell you about Danny until I was sure we were going to be a long term thing--”

_“Ell, I'm thrilled!”_

She blinked. “You're...thrilled?”

_“You're dating Danny Lawrence! I always hoped you'd marry a police officer, honey. I thought it'd be that nice Gerry fella, but...well, this is a surprise but it's not that hard for me to get my mind around.”_

“Well...thanks, Daddy.”

_“Of course! I'll have to add an ‘S' to my ‘I love my gay daughter’ shirt for Metropolis Pride this year, though--”_

“Okay Daddy, I love you but I have to go! Work!”

Ell felt bad that she felt so uncomfortable about being given tons of positive affirmation. But even if it was good it was still...different. Ell didn't like different.

She hung up. Ell scanned the sidewalk, waiting for Batwoman to show up. “Come on, it’s three ish…”

“Hey, Doctor Hollis!”

Kate waved, strolling up to her. “Why the frown?”

“If there is paparazzi, I do not want us to look like we are on anything resembling a date.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. Not a big deal. Let’s go in.”

“Okay, now this makes more sense,” Ell said as they walked inside and paid for admission.

“What does?”

“Why you asked to come with me,” she replied, “because I’m the only one who knows your secret identity and coming in uniform would have been way more suspicious.”

“Wow, no wonder you’re their top doctor,” Kate said dryly.

“Whatever. Although,” she furrowed her brow. “The bat pendant isn’t exactly subtle.”

Kate grabbed the pendant. “Eh, I like it.”

“Let’s just take a quick look around and see if there’s any signs that Poison Ivy was here.”

“With pleasure. I could use the walk anyway.”

A giant arch led into the botanical gardens; a rectangular pool of water was at its center, with bushes, topiary, and flowers all along its periphery; a large greenhouse behind them led all the way across the sides and top of the garden. Kate and Ell looked at each other.

“So Hamilton really won’t do anything?”

Kate shook her head. “I went into her office and tried to make a pitch. She wouldn’t go for it. Apparently she won’t ‘kowtow to a second rate eco-terrorist.’”

“Why is it that the people we try to help are always extra stubborn?”

Kate shrugged. “She usually isn’t, but I guess marrying into an army family made some of the principles rub off.”

“Wonderful,” Ell grumbled. She shoved her hands in her pockets. Kate scanned the area around them.

“Not a lot of people,” Kate remarked.

“I guess a giant vine attacking the city makes people more wary of nature walks.”

“Greenhouse?”

“Sure.”

They walked together silently, both scanning for the slightest hint that something had been tampered with.

“I had a nice time with your sister today,” Kate added. Ell looked at Kate.

“Please don't remind me.”

She held up her hands. “Hey, I was very respectful. Bought her chocolates. She freaking _inhaled_ those chocolates.” She smirked. “It was kind of cute.”

Ell let her guard down slightly. “Well, at least you guys had a nice--”

“Also, she's like, _insanely_ hot.”

 _“Why_ do you have to make not hating you so difficult?”

Kate threw her head back and laughed, which grated Ell's ears like nails on a chalkboard.

“So Danny seriously doesn’t know?” Ell asked, opening the door to the greenhouse. Kate shrugged.

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Because she figured out Laura pretty quick.”

“Yeah, well it’s like I said, the glasses are a way worse disguise than a mask.”

“Still doesn’t make sense. I mean she was dating you for years. You don’t even hide your voice.”

Ell observed a tree.

“You find something, Doctor Hollis?”

“I think we might have miscalculated this mission. What the hell do I know about what a tree should look like this time of year?”

“How about those trees over there?”

Ell looked. “What about them?”

“Some of them look vaguely person shaped.”

“Pretty sure that’s just a coincidence.”

“Well, I’m going that way.”

She started walking and Ell followed each other.

“So, you and Danny,” she said casually, “met through work, huh?”

“We met on the Hannibal Bates case.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that. Sounds like something Danny would get mixed up in.” She laughed softly to herself. “So what took you so long to make a move? The job?”

“We got over that pretty quickly, thank you very much.”

“Dang girl, and you didn’t snatch her off the market as soon as you could?”

Ell tried not to get annoyed. She _wanted_ to give Kate a chance to at least be tolerable. And this seemed like the frat-bro (sister?) way of bonding.

But Ell was pretty terrible at acting frat-sisterly, so she couldn’t really match her attitude. “I mean I didn’t realize I even liked her that much, so…”

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Why Doctor Hollis, are you implying that before Danny you were _straight?”_

“I mean if you want to be really binary about it I _thought_ I was--look, do we really have to talk about this--”

“Come on, I’m trying to be nicer to you for Laura’s sake--congratulations!” Kate grinned and held up a hand for a high five.

“Yes yes, I’m dating a woman, it’s _wonderful_ and _fantastic_ and can we please just _stop?”_

Kate blinked, lowering her hand. “...Alright, I’ll stop trying to be nice.”

Ell sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said as they kept walking, “I just...everyone has been aggressively supportive since I came out, which is great. But I really wish everyone would stop patting me on the back and talking about wearing t-shirts. You know how my best friend reacted? My friend JP told me congrats. He has literally not said a word to me about it since except to ask if we had plans for the weekend. _That_ is the reaction I want! Not making a huge deal about it, as if now they’re never going to think of me the same way again--”

She stopped. Kate snorted.

“Oh man, did they go through the three stages of ally?”

“What’s _that?”_

“Whenever someone finds out that isn’t a homophobe, their expressions go through three stages. First is the ‘wait, she’s _gay?’_ face,” Kate began to mimic the expressions as she explained them, “then the ‘oh shit I don’t want her to think I’m a homophobe I shouldn’t look shocked’ face. And then the ‘I’m going to act like this is the best news _ever_ so she knows how Woke and Supportive I am’ face.”

She finished it with a cheesy smile.

“...Yeah, pretty much,” Ell sighed.

Kate snorted derisively. “Jesus Christ, you are the queen of first world problems though. I would have _killed_ for that back in the day when I first came out.”

“‘Back in your day?’ You mean the dark ages of like, ten years ago?” Ell answered dryly.

“You mean when gay marriage was still illegal in most states and Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was a thing? Yeah, if I were you I wouldn’t laugh at that.”

She looked away from her. Ell blushed, embarrassed. “I...whatever.” She looked back at her, trying to change the subject. “We were talking about Danny anyway, not me. And I still think she totally knows you’re Batwoman.”

“Why are you so obsessed over whether or not Danny knows?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You really want Danny to have already known who I am,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “What’s with the obsession?”

“I can’t have more faith in my girlfriend’s detective skills?”

Ell looked at the ground as she said it. A smug grin spread across Kate’s face.

“Oh my God,” she said, “you’re _threatened.”_

Ell’s head snapped up. “Excuse me?”

“You want Danny to have already known because if she didn’t, that means I’m still in play.”

“You’re a little conceited.”

She shook her head. “Danny thinks I’m an irresponsible flake. You’re scared that if she finds out it was because I was being a freaking superhero, she’ll forgive me, and then where will you be?”

Ell glared at her. “Shut up.”

“I don’t blame you anyway,” she continued casually, “I mean Danny and I did date for a long time. Plus, no offense, but I could tell you’re new at this from the moment I saw you. It’s hard to beat experience.”

Ell bit back a retort about how much more ‘experience’ Kate had. It wasn’t very feminist.

“It isn’t about experience,” she said. “Just because Danny is the first woman I’ve dated doesn’t mean I don’t know _how_ to date. I’ve dated plenty of men before. The feelings are the same. And I know how she feels about me.”

She swallowed nervously as she said it, subtle but picked up. Kate kept smirking.

“You want some tips then?” She asked. “Because trust me, I know _exactly_ what Danny likes.”

Ell started to blush. “Seriously,” she hissed, “shut up.”

“Fine.”

She lasted all of ten seconds, but she couldn’t help but add, “You don’t have anything to worry about it anyway, seeing as I scored with your sister--”

Ell stopped, turned on her heel, and swung at Kate’s face; she turned a second too late, and Ell managed to get a glancing but still stinging crack across her jaw. She stepped back. Kate placed her fingertips against the spot that was definitely going to bruise.

“...You managed to hit Batwoman. That’s impressive.”

“Never talk that way about Danny or my sister again,” Ell growled.

Kate lowered her hand. “You realize ‘an eye for an eye’ right?”

Her eyes widened. “Wait--”

Kate threw a punch. Ell ducked, then locked an arm around Kate’s head and wrenched her arm backwards. They spun in a circle.

“You really want to do this? I’ve had military training!”

“Well I’ve had a really overprotective father!”

Kate rolled her eyes and elbowed Ell so she’d let go. She spun around and started throwing punches that Ell kept desperately trying to deflect.

“What--is--your--problem?”

“My problem? You’re the one being a dick!”

“I didn’t punch myself!”

“You don’t deserve Danny!”

Kate paused for a fraction of a second that Ell tried to take advantage of with a kick. She got in another glancing hit and Kate stumbled a little to the side.

“Jesus, I was having fun messing with you, I didn’t realize you were so sensitive that you were going to punch me over it.”

Ell balled her fists. “I don’t care why you did what you did,” she said, breathing heavily, “I don’t care if it was because you were too busy saving puppies from trees or helping pregnant women across the street or whatever. Just because you were doing it for a good reason doesn’t change that you still weren’t there for her and you lied your ass off for years.”

Kate grit her teeth. “What, and you told her about your sister first thing?”

“No, but at least I had the honor to reject her when I _didn’t!”_

She threw another punch Kate dodged. “A sucker punch? Really?”

“I deserve Danny. I deserve to have something good happen to me for once and then you-- _you_ come in and you're not ruining it, you're not--”

“Jesus Christ, Danny isn't _property!”_

That made Ell pause. “I...don't think that.”

“You sure sound like it.”

Tears started to prick at her eyes. “I have had things happen to me my entire life, okay? Laura, my mom dying, getting recruited...the universe even did my _coming out_ for me. But Danny...I actually got to decide on Danny, okay? So yeah, I'm a little sensitive.”

Ell blinked. Kate was staring wide eyed at her. “What? Nothing to say?”

“Do those vaguely humanoid trees seem _way_ closer?”

Ell turned around. “...Yeah, and they look _way_ more human up close.”

She reached a hand out to touch the trunk and a branch slammed down to pin it in place.

“THAT ISN’T NORMAL.”

She tried to wrench her hand away, but the branch wouldn’t budge. Another branch hit her in the back of the head.

“Kate! Kate a little help?”

Kate was backing up, reaching slowly into her purse. Ell started pounding against the trunk until the tree literally grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her, at one point even slamming her head against it.

“What--is--this--a--whomping--willow?!”

Her vision was starting to get fuzzy, and Ell was pretty sure she was bleeding. Right before she blacked out, the tree stiffened. Its branches shook and it let Ell go. She hit the ground and saw Kate, wrenching something out of the trunk. Sap glinted off the hilt of her tactical knife.

“Ooooookay, I think we know that she’s been here,” she said, grabbing Ell and helping her up, “let’s get out of here. You have your sister’s number?”

“Yeah...yeah…”

“Give her a call. I’ll go as Batwoman and we’ll meet at my hideout.”

“But...she’s here...shouldn’t we go after her?”

“We don’t know if she’s here; these could just be guards. Besides, if we’re taking her on, I’d prefer having Supergirl there to help our odds.”

Ell nodded woozily. Kate pulled something else out of her purse.

“Here,” she said, “take this.”

“Is that...a flask? I’m not drinking.”

“No, it’s for the nasty gash that thing gave you.”

Ell looked at Kate gratefully and grabbed the flask. She winced as she poured some of it out onto her hand and dabbed against her cuts.

“Alright, we got to move--”

Another tree came to life and grabbed her from behind, under the armpits. Kate immediately tried to stab it with her knife, but the angle made it impossible.

“Kate! Throw it--”

The tree that was stabbed recovered, grabbing Ell again. She screamed and tried to kick it.

“GET OFF! Let go!”

It ignored her. As she struggled, she saw a figure emerge from the trees, her body so green that it blended in.

“Poison Ivy,” Kate snarled, “you let us go or I swear to God--”

“What did you do to my child?!”

She ignored them both. Ivy knelt down next to the trunk of Ell’s tree, gently running a finger along the line of sap that had begun to run down it.

“Shhh, shhhh...Mommy is here, my love, don’t worry…”

It was so tactile, so gentle and motherly, that Ell was almost mesmerized watching her. Her finger stopped at the wound that she gently rubbed.

“You’ll be okay, a little rest and you’ll be good as new...Mommy will make sure these nasty women will never hurt you again.”

That snapped Ell out of it. “Oh, you did _not_ just call us ‘nasty women’--”

“Shut up,” Ivy snapped. She stood up and backed away from them. It seemed to occur to her what she was looking at, and she raised a hand to her chin. “Well, what do we have here?”

She walked up to Kate Kane. “We have Catherine Hamilton’s daughter--”

“ _Step_ daughter.”

“Hmmph. _Step_ daughter. But her family nonetheless. Now _that_ is interesting. And over here,” she turned on Ell, “we have...well, I don’t recognize you.”

“Clearly you don’t read enough tabloids,” Ell answered dryly.

“You’re useless, but I suppose I’ll have to take you along.” She licked her lips.

“Look, let’s cut the crap,” Kate said, “we both know you’re not getting away with this. Supergirl is going to stop you if Batwoman doesn’t get to you first--”

“Maybe if I had gone with my plan to go directly for the _root_ of the problem,” Ivy interrupted, “but having you here has made me rethink my strategy.”

“If you hurt my stepmother I swear to _God_ you’re dead if you aren’t marked for death already--”

“She destroyed my home!” She shouted, “my perfect Eden! I had everything and she took it away. I’ve been honing my craft for years, testing as I worked my way down the list of everyone that had a hand in it...but now that I think about it, she didn’t kill _me,_ did she? So no. I won’t kill her. I’ll destroy everything she loves. You’re a good start.”

“She’s not the only one who can kill you,” Ell said, struggling against the trees branches. Ivy smirked.

“You know, I thought it’d be fun to drag _her_ away kicking and screaming,” she said, “but you’re going to annoy me.”

Before Ell could react, Poison Ivy grabbed her cheeks and planted a very wet kiss against her lips. Ell spit out onto the ground, but her vision still went black. And this time Kate couldn’t help her.

***

Laura agonized over the decision.

She was really going to do this? Get involved with Danny's ex?

“Laura? Hey, Laura!”

Laura looked up from her desk. Danny marched up to the desk.

“Danny, what’s wrong?”

“Look at this!”

_Danny, if you are reading this: in mortal peril, come to botanical gardens, bring herbicide and briefcase left in dumpster behind fast food restaurant across street. --Batwoman_

“WHAT?”

“Is something wrong?” JP asked, looking up from his computer.

“We think Ell and Batwoman might be in trouble.”

“Uh, I think _‘mortal peril’_ is more like it!” Danny said. “We got to go get them, and we have to go get them _now.”_

“I’ll go with you,” JP said, getting up.

“Jeep, no,” Laura grabbed him. “You need to cover for me with Mattie, okay?”

“But--but what do I say?”

“I don't care as long as it isn't that I'm Supergirl. I believe in you JP!”

She gave him a quick hug and then ran out of the building with Danny.

“Laura, wait, I don't have-- _super speed.”_ Danny sighed and got in the elevator. “I forgot how annoying it can be to work with superheroes.”

***

When Ell woke up she was immediately aware of two things.

The first was that wherever they were, it was dark.

The second was that she couldn't move.

“Wha…? Hey! What is this!”

Ell struggled. She looked down at herself, and from what little light she had, she could tell that she was constricted by what looked like tree branches.

“Oh, thank God. I was afraid she used her ‘kill you slowly’ poison instead of her ‘knock you unconscious’ poison.”

“Kate…? Oh of _course_ we are.”

They were tied together. Ell couldn't see Kate's face.

“You've been unconscious for probably about half an hour or so,” Kate said. “To bring you up to speed, she's kidnapping my stepmother too. I think she wants to make her watch me being murdered or something. We are currently at the heart of what seems to be a living labyrinth made of trees and, you know, other plant stuff.”

“You sound awfully calm.”

“I've been kidnapped before.”

Ell debated whether to ask for clarification, but decided now wasn't the time.

“Help is coming soon anyway,” Kate added.

“You think?”

“I'm sure. I rigged my communicator to send a message every hour unless I pressed a button. Danny got it.”

Ell swallowed. “Kate, I'm sorry,” Ell said, “if I hadn't gotten into a fight with you, we might not have been ambushed like that.”

“I’ll be mad at you later. Right now we need to focus on not dying before Danny and Laura get here.”

Ell looked up. “Kate?”

“Yeah?”

Ell closed her eyes. “If we get out of this, you should tell Danny who you are.”

She could feel Kate struggling against the ropes. “You _want_ me to tell her?”

“You’re right. Danny isn’t a piece of property. I was stupid and jealous and...and you said you thought about telling her anyway, right? She deserves to know. Danny deserves to know you _did_ love her and...and if knowing means she decides she’d be happier with you than me, then I guess she should have that choice.”

Kate paused. “You’re thinking about it the wrong way,” she said. “You should think of it as ‘if Danny decides she’d rather be with Kate, _I_ deserve better.’”

Ell’s brow furrowed. Kate grinned at her silence.

“Bitch, where do you think this self confidence comes from? All about how you frame it in your head. Just a tip for you. And I’m glad you made your peace with telling Danny...because I also told her where to grab my suit, so she was going to find out today.”

Ell mouth twitched upward in the beginning of a smile. “I’m sorry I called you an emo grunge West Point dropout.”

“Technically you weren’t wrong.” Kate started struggling against the ropes again.

“Still though. I don’t know why it happened but to judge you like that--”

Ell felt a hand grab her arm. “Do you always get this weepy when you’re about to die? It’s annoying.”

“You’re _free?_ How?”

“Uh, not exactly.” Kate started pulling at the ropes. “But I just tensed my muscles when she tied me up. It gives you an extra bit of room when you relax you can work with. But it doesn't look like I can do much more than get my hands free...these are strong ropes.”

“So what now?”

“On the count of three, we both stand up. One...two... _three!”_

Ell pressed against Kate's back for leverage and they managed to stand up, still tied together.

“Alright! Now we just need to find a way out of here. Guess we're working together a little longer than we thought…”

“You know just because I apologized doesn't mean I like you.”

Kate nodded. “Feeling is mutual.”

Ell took a deep breath. “Ready to put Ivy’s trees through the woodchipper?”

“Only if you leave the quips to the pros.”

“Deal.”

Kate and Ell picked a direction and ran.

***

Laura and Danny froze when they reached the botanical gardens.

“...Okay, that's either not normal or they've done some _serious_ renovations. Here, take Batwoman’s case.”

The entire gardens had morphed into an overgrown forest. Laura could see that it was practically a labyrinth. Laura closed her eyes and focused her hearing after she grabbed the case from Danny.

_“This way! Go right!”_

_“We already_ went _right! Come on!”_

_“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know sense of direction was also one of your superpowers--LOOK OUT!”_

“That way!” Laura shouted, “they're alright...I think?”

“YOU THINK?”

“Don't yell at me!” Laura's eyes glowed red. “Danny, this is not my first time saving Ell from a life threatening situation!”

Danny squared her jaw. “Alright. You’re right, I guess, but...okay, we need a plan--”

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Okay nevermind this is the plan!”

Danny cocked her pistol and ran after Laura. A tree swatted at her as she ran and Danny twisted, turning around and firing two shots into it; it stumbled backwards and started walking forward.

“Wizard of Oz made you look way more grumpy and _way_ less murder-y!”

Danny wondered how she somehow became the poster child for B movie horror. First almost getting sacrificed to a giant fish god; now she was in Attack of the Living Trees.

“Hey Supergirl, a little--hey!” Danny twisted her head around. No Laura. “HEY! Where did you go?!”

“A little preoccupied!” Laura shouted, though she most likely was already too far away from her, fighting her way through.

Using her laser vision to set everything around her ablaze was probably counterproductive to getting Ell and Batwoman out in one piece. Laura grabbed one tree that tried to grab her, ripping it from the ground. She had no other choice but to clench the briefcase in her teeth.

“Alright, take _this!”_ Laura mumbled around the handle of the case. She ran, holding the trunk like a battering ram as Kate and Ell fought their way toward her on the other side.

***

“Okay, _okay,_ now can we go right?” Ell said.

“Fine, we will go right next.”

“Before we do, _duck!”_

Kate bent down, lifting Ell off the ground. Her arms weren’t free like Kate’s were, so she used her legs, kicking an approaching tree monster away.

“She had to have grabbed my stepmother by now,” Kate said, “we need to go find her, I don't know if she realises we escaped...as soon as I can get my suit we're heading back.”

“Heading _back_ into creepy Little Shop of Horrors land? Uh, no way.”

“If we don't she'll just kill her!”

“If we try and fight her _now_ we'll be killed!”

“No we won't. Jump on my mark!”

Kate managed to duck out of the way of a swinging branch. When she shouted ‘NOW!’ they both managed to hop over a vine that had tried to snake out into the path to trip them.

“Listen. I am a trained soldier and we are in a war. You can't trust me?”

“No offense, but I _finished_ my government training--”

“Oh Jesus Christ, I didn't drop out of West Point because I did anything wrong, you idiot!” Kate forced them both to a stop, turning her head towards her as much as she could. “I left West Point because they found out I was _gay!”_

Ell's stomach dropped. “Wait, they _did?”_

“Someone gunning for my top spot took a photo of my girlfriend and I. Satisfied?”

Ell didn’t feel satisfied.

She felt like a _dick._

“...So that’s why you hate the Summer Society? Because you hate the government--TREE!”

They managed to turn around and Kate blocked the incoming branch with her hands. She ripped the bat pendant off of her neck and slashed at the trunk with it until it stopped chasing them. Ell’s jaw dropped.

“And you called me stupid for wearing this necklace,” Kate remarked. “And I’m not exactly a huge fan. Made me pretty sour on anything that makes its bread and butter on ‘controlling’ marginalized communities. I know what it’s like to be singled out. It sucks. And I _especially_ don’t trust the government to treat anyone fairly.”

“You sound like Danny.”

 

“More like Danny sounds like _me._ We had to have _something_ in common, you know...plus, what can I say? I have a thing for cops. It’s the uniform.”

“For me it’s more the hair.”

“Oh, don’t even get me _started_ on that mane--and is it me or has it dropped like, twenty degrees at least since we got here?” They both stopped running. “Can she control the _weather_ now too?”

Ell huffed, and saw a faint wisp of her own breath. “Wait a second...I think that’s--”

“GUYS!”

“Freeze breath! Laura!”

Laura broke through undergrowth; the briefcase went flying; Kate managed to catch it.

“I’m not Laura, I’m--”

“Blah, blah, yeah, I’ve known since I met you,” Kate said offhandedly, “and you’re about to find out who I am to make it even.”

Laura stared at Ell. She shrugged.

“What in Rao’s name _happened_ to you guys?”

“Get these vines off of us and I’ll explain everything!”

Laura grabbed them and tore them off. Ell stumbled forward to hug her.

“Where’s Danny?”

“Uh…” Laura looked behind her. “We kind of split up?”

“She’s _alone?_ In Tree and Murder Land?”

“Not for long.”

Ell and Laura looked back at Kate. She had the briefcase on the ground. She entered a combination and flipped it open. Her suit rose out of it. Ell and Laura watched it in awe.

“How does that even work?” Laura asked. “It’s so much bigger on the inside, it’s like a mini-TARDIS!”

“Okay, now I’m starting to understand why you think she’s cool.”

Kate rolled her eyes. She grabbed it and breathed a sigh of relief. “God, how I missed you.”

She slipped it on. Laura stared at her.

“You...Batwoman...you're...this _whole time.”_

“If it makes you feel any better, Danny doesn't know either. It’s not just you.”

Kate pressed against her earpiece.

“Batwoman here.”

Laura could hear a man’s gruff voice talking in her ear.

_“--thank God. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. I’m outside right now with the police. Catherine went inside--”_

“She went _inside?”_ Laura and Kate gasped at the same time.

“What the hell is she thinking?”

_“That you're in mortal danger!”_

Kate cursed to herself. “Okay. So she's offering herself up as bait to bargain for my life. That would be...really touching if it didn't also make everything _way_ more complicated.”

“I mean, this _could_ be a good thing?” Laura suggested. “At least she's already here?”

Ell started pacing back and forth resting her hands on the back of her head.

“This is horrible, this is horrible, this is _horrible._ ”

“Ell, calm down--”

“I will not calm down!” Ell exclaimed. “My girlfriend is out there fighting for her life if she's not dead already, because _everything in here wants us dead!”_

“...Colonel, I'll find her,” Kate promised, “I'm out.”

Kate hung up. She walked toward Ell and grabbed her.

“GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SOLDIER!”

Ell stopped panicking. She blinked hazily.

“...Kate, if you hurt my sister I swear to Rao--”

“Relax, I'm not going to slap her. She's tough.” She patted Ell on the shoulder. “That's why Danny likes you. You're tough.”

Ell took a deep breath. She saluted.

“You're the one that was in the military. What's our strategy?”

Kate lifted her chin a little. “Well,” she looked at Laura. “The freeze breath worked last time.”

Laura cracked her knuckles. “Then let's--”

They heard a deep, booming roar echo in the distance.

“--since when can trees make that noise?”

“Since they could walk and attempt to kill people.”

“Wait,” Ell grabbed Laura, “guys, the _topiary!”_

***

Catherine Hamilton had principles.

She often got accused of not having principles, from the anti-gun crowd and the like. But where her family was concerned, she had principles.

Where her stepdaughter was concerned, she _especially_ had principles.

Katherine Kane was reckless, irreverent, spent her money with wanton abandon on all manner of inappropriate and sometimes even dangerous frivolities.

But Kate was her _daughter,_ dammit, and Catherine was not about to let someone threaten her daughter.

She had no idea how her husband knew that Kate was at the botanical gardens; she didn’t think it was that important, seeing as she’d always shared more with him than with her. But, standing outside with police squads and tapping her foot impatiently, she found she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I am going in there,” she announced.

Jacob Kane grabbed her wrist. “Cathy, don’t do something ridiculous--”

She wrenched her hand away. “Poison Ivy clearly has a problem with me,” she said. “She won’t let her go unless she gets what she wants.”

“You’re being too reckless. Let these people do their jobs!”

“You don’t care if people do their jobs if it’s Batman and Batwoman.”

“They’re a little better at this than you, sweetheart, no offense!”

They glared at each other before Catherine backed down.

“Fine.”

Jacob relaxed--just slightly--before Catherine turned and ran. She ducked under the barricade, ignoring the shouting from the police officers, only stopping when she got inside.

Catherine lived in Gotham all her life. When it came to supervillains the police did shit.

She looked around her. It was quiet--uncomfortably quiet--and she walked further down the path.

“I know you know I’m here,” she said. “Let Kate go and you can have me without a fight.”

She was far more terrified than she felt--she could feel the slight tremor in her body. She was banking on Supergirl or Batwoman showing up to save her which...might not have been the smartest plan. But when her family was on the line, what else could she do?

Finally, Catherine felt like there were eyes staring at her. It was hard to see the green, blending in with its surroundings, but finally Poison Ivy stepped out into the open--with a green lion following behind her.

“...Topiary garden come to life,” she said. “That’s...new?”

“I spent months perfecting it,” Poison Ivy answered. “I’m glad you like it.”

The lion rubbed against her, and Ivy pet his head. “Of course, I have more waiting, but that’s only if I...need them.”

“Is this really what you’re going to do?” She asked. “Kill me over some public park.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You don’t even know what you did,” she snarled, “you destroyed my Eden, and you don’t even know what you did!”

“Your ‘Eden?’”

“My island! My home!”

Her jaw dropped. “That island was an uninhabited rock in the middle of the Atlantic!”

“ _Uninhabited?_ There were millions living there! Thousands of plant species! All carefully cultivated and taken care of, and I heard them all _burn._ For what? Weapons? You murder my children for _weapons?”_

“You’re a madwoman,” she gasped.

“And I am going to make you scream the way my children did when you murdered them,” she snapped. She snapped her fingers and her lion started to advance.

Catherine was shaking. She was in the business of buying and selling weapons, not _using_ them. She took off her shoe and brandished it.

Unfortunately, backing up with only one heel on made her trip and fall. Poison Ivy laughed.

“You are pathetic,” she scoffed. “I was going to make you watch as I killed your daughter, but now that you’re here it would be so _easy…”_

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

A blast of cold air encased the lion’s snout in ice; he started pawing at it, only for a small, bat shaped device to stick against the ice, the middle a blinking red light. The light began to blink faster until it exploded in the lion’s face.

“My baby!”

The lion shook his head, beating the flames down as Kate rushed in. She held her hand out.

“Catherine Hamilton?”

“Bat--Batwoman? Oh, thank God. My stepdaughter, is she alright?”

Creatures made of grass started bounding in from all directions. Laura had forgotten how extensive the garden’s collection of topiary was. Wolves, lions, an elephant, several buffalos, even a crocodile. Laura was stuck fighting Poison Ivy’s own private grass zoo. Ell didn’t have a weapon like Kate did, or powers like Laura. She settled for snapping the branch off of a tree and wielding it like a club--only for the branch to come to life and still try and beat her over the head.

“You’ve--got--to--be-- _kidding--_ me!”

“Kate is hiding,” she said, helping Catherine up. “I promise that she’s safe, but right now we need to get you--”

She gasped, eyes widening. She looked down at the vine impaled in her abdomen. Poison Ivy pulled her hand back and the vine shot back into the ground.

“Weapons,” she said, “you’re not playing fair.”

Ell dropped the branch. “K-- _Batwoman!_ Supergirl!”

“A little busy!” Laura shouted back, holding the horns of a buffalo and ripping them off his head. “These things--surprisingly strong!”

Ell clenched her teeth. She screamed and tackled Poison Ivy from behind, grabbing her around the throat.

“Hamilton, go, _now!”_

Catherine was still staring, horrified.

“I will help Batwoman and Kate will be fine, just leave!”

Catherine retched at the sight of blood, backed up, then ran out. Poison Ivy tried to make another vine grab her but Ell yanked her, and she lost the ability to control it precisely enough to grab Catherine.

“Let go!” She screeched. Poison Ivy tried to bite down on Ell’s arm and she let go; she didn’t want to know what that lipstick would do if it got into a cut.

“Supergirl, cover me!”

“On it!”

Laura turned and Ell dove, right before a blast of laser vision separated her from Poison Ivy and set a nearby tree on fire.

“AH! I’ll take care of that!”

Kate fell to her knees, hand clutching her stomach. Ell grabbed her.

“Can you walk?”

“I...walk... _ugh…”_

“Come on, I’m getting you out of here!”

Kate shook her head.

“No...hospital...mask…”

“Jesus, your secret identity isn’t worth being _killed_ over!”

“ _No.”_

“Oh my God you stubborn...alright, but I’m taking you to higher ground.”

Kate still didn’t move. Ell managed to lift her, slinging her arm around her shoulder.

“Kate,” she whispered, “you wanted me to trust you because you’re a soldier. I need you to trust me because I’m a doctor. Please, _walk.”_

She grit her teeth and pointed at her belt as they stumbled along slowly. “Right...pocket…”

Ell grabbed it. “Wait is this...the bat grappling hook?”

She nodded. Ell looked out. There was a small waterfall, made with an outcropping of rocks for height. Ell pointed the grappling hook in its direction, closed her eyes, and squeezed the trigger. It dug into the ground.

“Ooooooh boy,” she said, “I already know this isn’t going to--”

_Ziiiiiiiiiip!_

“AH!”

She managed to hold onto Kate, shielding her from the bumpiest parts of the ride as she kept hitting against the rocks on the way up. She finally managed to scramble over the edge, laying Kate down on her back.

“Alright...I think...we’re safe,” she breathed. “Kate, you awake?”

“Barely...you really sucked at that.”

“Excuse me for not having any practice!”

Kate smirked. “...You say that to Danny last night?”

Ell wrinkled her nose. “Okay, first of all, _ew,_ second of all, _dick,_ and third...you’re dying and you seriously want your last words to be a sex joke?”

“Well it’s how I want _you_ to remember me, y-yes,” she coughed. Ell’s eyes widened.

“Okay, fourth. Let me see your binoculars?”

She tapped her mask. “In the mask.”

She carefully pulled it off. Ell put it on.

“Activate magnification, one hundred percent,” Kate choked out. The mask responded to her voice and Ell started scanning the garden. She gasped.

Danny was being pursued by two wolves that hadn't joined Poison Ivy closer to the entrance. As Danny backed up she continued firing from her gun, but she realized that she was out of bullets.

Ell backed away from the edge.

“She...Danny…”

“Trouble again?”

Ell turned back to Kate. “We can't get to her in time,” she said, “she's...she's too far away, they're--”

“Cape.”

“What?”

Kate, with great difficulty, took off her cape.

“It doubles as a glider,” Kate explained. “You were...terrible with the hook, but...you can get the job done.”

Ell grabbed it. “Um…”

“I saved Danny's ass quite a few times in Gotham. Your job, now,” Kate smiled. “Bring back our girl.”

Ell nodded grimly. She took a deep breath.

“Please don't die.”

“Of course...not dying is my most attractive quality. There's a...first aid kit, can...fix myself up...good as new. Stabbed...in the heart once...this? Piece of cake.”

Ell turned back toward the edge and closed her eyes.

“I am a leaf on the wind,” Ell mumbled to herself. “I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar. I am a leaf on the wind…”

She jumped.

***

Danny was finding herself in a bit of a predicament.

She was pretty unprepared for the appearance of living topiary. She'd never visited the botanical gardens before, partially because she knew her mind would wander down the path of how many different ways Poison Ivy could use them to kill her. It was an unfortunate habit of imagining worst case scenarios she'd picked up from Gotham.

Clearly she was a little rusty at it. Her bullets went straight through each wolf and went by totally unnoticed. Laura and Batwoman were preoccupied with more important people. Danny was on her own, with an empty gun--although honestly, wielding it like a club wasn’t going to be any _less_ effective than the bullets had been, anyway.

“Come on, you want to fight me, you overgrown weed infested _mutts?_ Bring it on!”

They looked like they were about to pounce when a form came flying inn, crashing into both of them. There was a crackle of branches as they were snapped under the person's weight, the two wolves left whimpering and deformed.

Ell hopped up. Danny's jaw dropped.

 _“Ell?_ How did you do that?”

“By being a leaf on the wind!” Ell exclaimed. She took off the cape. “Look at this! I can't believe this worked! I just used _Batwoman’s cape!”_

Danny didn't care. She ran toward Ell, grabbing her and pulling her close. Ell hugged her.

“Ells, I was so worried about you, thank God.”

“I could say the same exact thing.” Ell pulled back, just enough so that she could hold Danny's face in her hands. “I don't suppose I could convince you to leave?”

Danny shook her head. “Sorry babe, you're dating a cop now. We go where the danger is.”

“...Okay, I have to admit that's sexy.”

They kissed quickly before Ell grabbed Danny's hand.

“I just can't believe she let you touch her stuff!” Danny said.

“She didn't really have a choice...she's kind of dying and also Kate Kane?”

“ _WHAT?”_

***

Avoiding setting the entire garden ablaze in a fiery inferno made the whole experience a lot more difficult for Laura than it needed to be.

“You know what? I don't care anymore! Take _this!”_

She shot the lion with a blast of her laser vision. His mane erupted into flames.

“RAAAAAH!”

“Oh Rao you're still moving oh Rao you're still moving WHY ARE YOU STILL MOVING?”

Laura flew out of the way as he galloped wildly around, fire spreading everywhere.

“What have you _done?”_ Poison Ivy screamed.

“Me? You're the one trying to kill me!”

A grass ram hit her from behind and Laura managed to ride on his back.

“THIS IS THE STUPIDEST FIGHT I'VE EVER BEEN IN!” Laura shouted.

“I will destroy you! I will make you suffer the way you've made my children suffer! I’m getting tired of all this silly running around!”

Poison Ivy raised her arms. Vines began to encircle her until they encased her in a makeshift suit of armor.

“You realize a suit made of plant armor is pretty useless against laser eyes?”

“Please. I know your type. You wouldn’t risk killing me. You’re too _noble.”_

Laura saw a stain of blood nearby on the ground. She’d been too distracted battling, but she’d heard Ell cry out her name.

_Kate._

Laura clenched her teeth. “You’re right!”

She jumped off the ram, using her heat vision to grab a branch and set it on fire. Laura walked toward Poison Ivy, swinging the branch around. Even her precious, loyal plants wouldn’t go near the flames. Poison Ivy backed away.

“You--you wouldn’t--”

“For _my friends!”_

She set Poison Ivy’s suit on fire. She started to scream.

“Stop! _Stop!_ What are you doing? You’re burning me alive!”

Laura watched the fire as it burned away the outside of her armor. At the last second, Laura thrust her hands in. She pulled Poison Ivy out, on the verge of unconsciousness from the smoke but very much alive and mostly unburned.

“You’re right,” Laura growled, “I would never kill you. But I _would_ risk it.”

She dropped her. Now that she was unconscious, her ‘children’ had stopped moving. There was a rustle and Laura turned around.

“Whoa, Supergirl, we’re friendly,” Danny said. “You...took care of things here?”

“Yeah.” Laura smiled weakly. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Danny. Where is Kate?”

Ell and Danny looked at each other.

“Guys, is she out?”

Ell pointed. “She’s, uh...at the top of that little waterfall?”

“You left her there?”

She didn’t wait for a response before she took off for her.

“Kate? Kate!”

Her eyes were closed. A trickle of blood was at the corner of her mouth and her hand was so sticky with dried blood that Laura wondered if it was glued to her abdomen. Her suit was thrown out next to her--she had managed to take it off before she passed out. Laura knelt next to her.

“Please don’t be dead!” She burst out, not really sure of what to do. She wasn’t moving. She wasn’t doing anything.

Suddenly, Kate’s eyes fluttered open.

Laura grabbed her immediately. Kate managed to choke out a laugh.

“My hero?”

“Shut up and focus on not dying.”

Kate’s head fell against Laura’s chest, coughing wetly before she closed her eyes again.

***

“...and I am honored that my stepmother has chosen me to cut the ribbon, and officially welcome Hamilton Industries to Styria City.”

Kate cut the red ribbon to a cheering crowd. She paused as she cut it to look in the direction of the cameras, of which there were many--as always Kate managed to make herself the center of the story, the brave injured step daughter that showed up glowing to make a speech the same day she was discharged from the hospital. Catherine Hamilton, utilizing as many connections as she could, turned the event from a simple speech and ribbon cutting into a whole outdoor banquet; after all, they were celebrating more than just a factory opening today.

“And I want to personally thank Supergirl,” Catherine said, stepping up to the podium. “Without her help, Kate and I may not be standing here today.”

Laura, in uniform next to her, nodded. “Just doing my job.”

“Are you going to stay?”

“I wish that I could, but I have some things I need to take care of.”

Catherine smiled. “Far from me to stop you. Thank you.”

She hugged Laura, watching her leave. Laura changed and walked right back into the banquet as herself.

“Guys!” Laura jogged over to Ell and Danny. “This banquet has so much food!”

“And cameras,” Ell looked around her uncomfortably. “Do you think there’ll be more pictures?” She whispered to Danny.

Just then there was a camera flash and Ell spun around. Kirsch dropped the camera and let it dangle around his neck as he held up his hands.

“Don’t be mad I thought you’d like a pic!”

Ell sighed. “...Sorry, didn’t mean to look so mad.”

Danny smiled. “Ell, relax. They’ll all be snapping pictures of Kate.”

“Well, she’s kind of coming over right now,” Kirsch pointed out.

“She is?!”

Laura started fixing her hair and checking her breath. Ell looked away from her. Kate walked over. She walked a little slower than she usually did, the only thing layers of makeup and a dress covering a bandage couldn't mask.

“Hey guys,” she said. “I'm heading out, but I didn't want to go without saying goodbye...Laura, mind a private one?”

“Sure,” Laura said, walking away from her friends.

“So...thank you,” Kate said.

“Of course.”

“For everything, I mean. Saving my life, obviously, but...I had a nice time on both our dates.”

Laura swallowed. “Um. Thank you. You're really leaving right now?”

She shrugged. “It's been fun, but I have my own city I've sworn to protect and all that jazz. Lord knows Gotham needs as many heroes as it can get…”

Laura rubbed the back of her neck. “We...are pretty much tied down to our cities, huh?”

Kate smiled wistfully. “Yeah, I don’t think either of us are going to move anytime soon.”

She bit her lip. “You know, it's only like...a short fly, for me. If you wanted to see me again soon. It's nice to see someone that'll understand if I need to run out on a dinner, isn't it?”

Kate laughed softly, looking down at the ground. She looked back up and smiled.

“I really like you, Laura,” she said.

Laura smiled back. Kate looked more serious.

“But Laura...I know it seems convenient. I know it seems _easier._ But knowing why someone can never be there? It helps, but only for so long. It can't work forever.”

Laura’s shoulders sagged. “But...then what? For people like us, I mean?”

Kate shook her head. “Look, all I know is...you have to find somebody who can be there. And then...you got to figure it out. I haven't yet, but I'll let you know. But another superhero? That's not going to be that person.”

Laura bit her lip. “So no third date, huh?”

Kate leaned down and kissed Laura softly. She pulled away and Laura was dumbfounded.

“I...uh...mmm…”

“I mean, if I’m ever back in Styria and you’re single, we can have some fun,” she straightened back up. She pressed two fingers to her forehead in a joking salute. “Until then, it’s been real.”

“Wait!”

Kate and Laura turned around. Ell grabbed Danny’s hand.

“Kate...before you leave, maybe Danny should drive you to the airport.”

“Ells…”

“Danny, Kate wanted to tell you...everything...you deserve to hear it from her.”

Danny and Kate looked at each other.

“You don’t have to,” Kate said softly.

“No...no...I do want to…” She looked at Ell hesitantly.. Ell squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly before letting go.

“I still think you’ve got a huge stick up your ass,” Kate said.

“And I still hate you.”

Kate grinned and pulled Ell in for a hug.

“Look, sorry I got you caught in the crossfire of my paparazzi.”

“After how you were outed? I can’t complain.”

Kate pulled away. “It’s not a competition,” she said. “People look at you differently. Doesn’t matter how. That still sucks.”

Ell swallowed uncomfortably. “...Yeah.”

“Good luck. You get more comfortable.”

“You too. Thanks.”

“Let's go, Danny.”

Danny waved goodbye to Ell awkwardly before she followed Kate.

“That was, um...big of you, Ell.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you were right,” Ell said. “She’s not the worst person in the world.”

Laura sighed. “Yeah, she wasn’t.”

Ell hugged her. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

Laura let Ell hug her. “It’s okay. I mean...I think I’m okay.”

Over Ell’s shoulder, across on the other side of the banquet space, Laura saw that Carmilla was talking to Catherine Hamilton, both of them laughing with a group of people.

“You want to say hi?” Ell asked.

“What?”

“You were looking over my shoulder, which I assume means you’re looking at _someone.”_

“...Yeah, Carmilla is here.”

“Oh man, I feel really bad about her,” Ell said. “Could you tell Carmilla you don’t hate her, please? It’ll make me feel less guilty.”

“You’re just trying to set us up again!”

“I was never trying to set you both up, that would be insane. I was _trying_ to stop you from getting together with Kate. That’s not a problem anymore. I really just want you to assuage my guilt.”

Ell batted her eyelashes. Laura pushed her.

“Ow, super strength!”

“I knew how hard that was,” Laura huffed. She punched Ell’s shoulder, _very_ lightly, smiled, and walked away.

“...I still can’t believe you arranged all of this,” Catherine Hamilton was saying. “When I reached out to you I didn’t think you would be able to get us all of this on such short notice.”

“What can I say? My Hamilton has served me very well. It was the least I could do.”

“Mrs. Hamilton?”

She turned away from Carmilla and looked at Laura. As soon as Carmilla realized she was there she turned red. Catherine turned and looked at Laura.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I know you.”

“I’m Laura Hollis. I kind of...I went on a couple of dates with your daughter.”

 _“Oh.”_ Catherine shook her hand, pursing her lips. “I’m sorry, but I’m not sure if Kate is going to call you back.”

“What? Oh, no! It’s nothing like that. I just wanted to say hi.” She laughed softly. “Actually, my sister is dating her ex. So like, small world.”

“Danny? How is she? I’ve missed her! Uh,” she coughed. “Not that I would wish for her to break up with your sister, of course.”

“She’s good,” Laura answered. “I just wanted to say...your daughter is really great,” Laura said. “I hope you don’t...she’s doing better than you think. Trust me.”

She thanked her again and went after Carmilla, who had started walking away.

“Hey, wait!” Laura grabbed Carmilla. “Carm, how are you?”

“Why are you here?”

Laura frowned. “Geez, great to see you too.”

“No, I…” Carmilla sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just surprised.”

“Ell got an invite,” Laura answered.

“Right. Always Ell and her fancy government connections and whatever.”

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

“...So! You helped her get all this together?” Laura smirked. “That why there’s gourmet chocolate?”

“Perhaps.” Carmilla grabbed one from the table behind them, popping it in her mouth. “So...Kate didn’t bring you?”

Laura scuffed her foot on the ground. “No. Um,” Laura swallowed. “That didn’t end up going...that’s not going to be a thing.”

“Oh.”

Carmilla looked down at her hand. She didn’t know what else to say, so she simply held out her hand. Laura grabbed a piece of chocolate.

“Thanks.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Laura took a bite and shrugged. “I mean, I was never going to move to Gotham. What was I expecting, right? I don’t feel bad, more just...tired.”

“Tired?” Carmilla snorted. “Cupcake, you’re twenty-four. You’ve got plenty of time.”

“The constant alien attacks and supervillains around the city aren’t exactly _helping.”_

“...True. Anything I can do to help?”

“What’d you have in mind?”

Carmilla shrugged. “I don’t know. I told Theo to go screw himself, so we aren’t going to be having any business meetings for awhile…at least until he gets over it.”

“Wait, really? You’re my hero.”

Carmilla smiled slightly before she continued. “So I might be able to find some time. We can watch whatever nerd crap you want or something.”

Laura smiled for a moment. “At any rate,” she took a deep breath. “I actually wanted to talk to you about my...y’know...that date.”

Carmilla popped five pieces of chocolate in her mouth at once so she wouldn’t have to talk. “Mmm-hmm.”

“Ell told me she put you up to it.”

Her eyes widened and she swallowed. “Yeah, I am not usually that much of a dick. Or at least I’m _way_ better at it.”

“She also kind of implied that, um...it might have been motivated by her threatening to tell me that you have a crush on me.”

Carmilla stared at her.

“And you took it seriously, which, y’know…”

Carmilla didn’t say anything. Laura laughed uncomfortably.

“But you were totally drunk, right? I mean that didn’t mean anything. So I want you to know, if Ell ever tries to do that again, don’t worry because...I mean, you were drunk.”

Carmilla nodded. “I…”

She trailed off. She rubbed her hands together. She observed her nails for a moment.

“I wasn’t... _that_...drunk.”

Laura's eyes widened.

Carmilla stared back resolutely.

She knew she had to say something.

“I...Carmilla…”

Carmilla interrupted. “What I'm trying to say is...look, I guess you deserved to _know._ And I don't expect you to...I won't pretend that it doesn’t sting a little, but I'm a big girl. I'll still be there for you.”

Laura blinked. “You will?”

“Uh, sure?”

“I'm sorry.”

Carmilla gaze fell to the ground. “Yeah.”

“No, I mean--I haven't been that much of a friend,” Laura shook her head. “I've hung out with you for work and even when it wasn't about work it was about Supergirl, or my sister...I think you’re the one that deserves to have someone who will be there, you know?”

Carmilla's brow furrowed slightly. “Thank you.”

Her cheeks were still a little pink. Laura could feel her cheeks heating up when she realized neither of them couldn't figure out what to say next. Laura shook Carmilla's hand.

“Good to see you,” Laura finished, then made a hasty exit. When she was out of sight, Laura looked at her hand. She realized what she did and groaned.

“What is _wrong_ with me?”

She'd managed to kiss Batwoman and she couldn't even make a smooth exit with a girl she'd spoken to for _months._

***

Danny needed to knock on the door with her forehead before Ell answered. When she did, Danny hefted her pizza box a little higher.

“My lady, I have called upon you tonight--and I bring gifts!” Danny announced in a very dramatic voice. Ell giggled.

“This is like _Christmas.”_

“Yep! After everything that happened, I thought you could use a pick me up, sooooo…” Danny placed the pizza on the coffee table as Ell closed the door. “I got Laura to babysit Maggie, because who could she be safer with, right? So you've got me to yourself the rest of the night. _And,_ I also thought we could watch San Junipero. Ells, you're gonna _love_ it. It's all 80s themed and one of the leads even looks kind of like me, you'll think it's hilarious.”

Danny put her hands on her hips. “Well?”

Ell smiled softly with her back against the door. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her laptop. “It needs to boot up,” She said.

“Not a problem. Plenty of things we can do while we wait.”

Danny wiggled her eyebrows. Ell laughed again.

“You are such a _guy_ ,” she said, as Danny snaked her arms around Ell's waist to pull her closer.

“I figure for you it's the best of both worlds, right?”

She dipped her head down to kiss Ell’s neck. Ell bit her lip.

“So...um...how did your conversation with Kate go?”

Danny paused. “You really want to bring her up now?”

“Well I mean I practiced a whole thing to bring it up casually tomorrow that was going to segue into this really sappy speech, but then you surprised me by coming tonight so--”

Danny pulled away. Ell was afraid she annoyed her. Instead Danny just looked amused.

“That is such an Ell thing to say,” Danny said, covering her mouth to hide a snort.

Ell smiled sheepishly. Danny sighed.

“It was...good. It was a good talk. Cleared up a lot of things...like a _lot_ of things.”

Danny leaned back into the couch, casually laying her arm across the back. “I just can’t believe it. All those times I thought she left, it was really…” Danny shook her head. “And then I’d get a call and meet Batwoman at the crime scene, and it was _Kate._ I feel like such a dumbass.”

She looked over at Ell. She was looking down at her hands as she wrung them in her lap.

“Hey, you okay?”

Ell shrugged. “Do you...I mean...if she had told you, would you…”

“Would I still be with Kate?”

Ell closed her eyes and nodded.

“I don’t know.” Danny reached a hand over to play with Ell’s hair. Ell looked up. “But Ell, we could talk about ‘what ifs’ forever. What I _do_ know is that I don’t want to get back together with Kate now...and that’s entirely because I’d rather be with you.”

She brushed a hand down Ell’s cheek. “I’m not going to mess this up imagining hypothetical scenarios with my ex. I mean, how could I ever regret being able to give this a shot?”

Ell smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Besides, I gave her Detective Sawyer’s number...she always had a crush on Kate so hopefully everyone will be better off.” Danny smirked. “So what was this ‘really sappy speech’ that you were supposed to segue into so beautifully?”

“No...nevermind…”

“Come _on,_ tell me!”

Ell pouted. Finely, she sighed.

“Okay, fine. I wanted to say I was sorry. Kate is a jerk and I hate her but you're right and she's a really good person.” She looked back at Danny. “But I thought about why I was so jealous. And I think I know why. You know I had an ex who was a cop too?”

“Really? You have a type, then.”

“His name was Gerard Gardner,” Ell continued. “We were dating on and off. Six months here and there for a few years. But he was like, perfect you know? Handsome, a police officer from Metropolis, treated me really well...but I just...couldn’t. I couldn’t let him in.”

“Because of Laura?”

Ell nodded. “Because of Laura. But I couldn’t bring myself to just cut it off completely either, y’know? I loved him. One summer we were on again and he…” Ell swallowed. “He asked me to marry him.”

Danny seemed to be trying very, very hard not to look too shocked.

“I wanted to say yes. Like really, really badly.” She shook her head. “But I just kept thinking about my sister, and this huge secret I was keeping, and it felt...selfish. To risk telling someone else about her just because I was ‘in love’ and whatever. And how could I marry someone who didn't know? That’s almost _more_ selfish.”

“Yeah, you having a relationship,” Danny said, “how awful and selfish of you to want what most people want.”

Ell smiled. “I--I mean--this isn’t coming out right, I’m just telling you about my fantastic ex, this is stupid--”

Danny made a ‘speed up’ motion with her hands, smiling gently. Ell pushed her playfully and kept going.

“The _point_ I’m trying to make is...you _know._ And I’ve never been in a relationship like that before. Where someone knew everything. I don’t want to scare you off, but I want to be honest.” Ell turned to Danny, grabbing both her hands. “This is really, really important to me. The fact that you know everything...if I mess this up...then it’s not because I have to keep secrets. It’s because of _me_. So I am kind of...terrified.”

Ell took a deep breath. “Okay. There you go.”

Danny looked down at their joined hands. She lifted them to kiss Ell’s knuckles.

“Ells, it’s okay to get a little jealous,” Danny said. “I mean I’d be a hypocrite if I got mad...I hated JP for awhile.”

“You hated _Jeep?_ But he’s like, the nicest human being on the planet.”

“Yeah, which is why I couldn’t keep hating him. So I can imagine what it would have been like if you guys had _actually_ dated. And, well, if Jeep had been kind of a dick.”

Danny leaned in to kiss Ell. “Ells, I like you. Like so, so much. You don’t have to worry; I’m all in.”

Ell felt herself starting to tear up. She didn't want to be the dork that cried during a date; she kissed Danny so she wouldn't notice.

Danny smiled into the kiss and pulled Ell closer. As Ell deepened the kiss, fingers trailing down to run against the hem of Danny's shirt, her eyes flitted toward the laptop.

“Okay, okay,” Ell mumbled, “I need you to tell me right now what you want to do first.”

Her hands slipped under Danny's shirt and she hissed. “Sorry, cold...what?”

“Do you want to have sex before or after we watch the movie?”

Danny's eyes flew open. “Do I... _what?”_

“It's just that if we eat the pizza first we'll have to brush our teeth, and that'd be a mood killer--”

“You really want to do this? Like, now. On your couch.”

“Do you not--”

“No! I do! But you're being like, _way_ bolder about this than I thought you'd be. Not a bad thing! Plus I just always figured that you'd want like...candles and shit. You know. ”

Ell grabbed Danny's shirt and bunched it up between her hands. “Danny, great sex, pizza, and a gay 80s movie on Netflix? This is like, the best night _ever.”_

Danny raised an eyebrow. “How do you know it's great?”

Ell scoffed. “With you? Please.”

Danny scanned Ell's face for any hint of nerves. She'd imagined what this moment would be like and she'd expected Ell to be nervous, or at least hesitant. Instead her eyes were bright and shiny, and she pulled Danny so that their faces were only an inch apart.

“So like...chill and Netflix, huh?”

Ell frowned. “Only if you want to--”

In one swift motion Ell was on her back, Danny looking down at her. A grin spread across her face.

 

“With you? Please.”

Ell started to laugh; Danny shut her up with a kiss.

She didn't mind in the least.


	13. Slaver's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mattie refuses to cover the story of a missing girl and KarnsteinCorp is involved, Laura brings Carmilla and Perry in to investigate.

* * *

 

Usually when Theo had a meeting with Lilita there was some wine involved, perhaps some music playing--he had an appreciation for the finer things in life. And there was nothing like some caviar to spice up a boring campaign meeting.

When he stepped into Lilita’s office on this particular day, there was none of that.

“Lilita--”

“Sit.”

She pointed to a chair and Theo sat down. “My campaign rally went well today,” he offered. Lilita steepled her fingers.

“Theo,” she said, “while your political affairs serve a purpose, I'm more concerned right now about the technology you promised me.”

Theo frowned. “The technology.”

Lilita raised an eyebrow. “You promised me that partnering with Carmilla would allow you to develop alien biometric scanners, DNA manipulation, synthetic kryptonites...as that's not even getting into the Infinity Project--”

“I can show you some promising lab results on that,” Theo interrupted.

“It's wonderful that you're not a complete idiot, Theo, but I expect more results than a few tests proving theories my son already confirmed years ago.”

Theo frowned. “It's not my fault. Those projections were assuming that Carmilla would help with development. She’s not cooperating.”

“What do you mean ‘not cooperating?’”

“She was supposed to create the first working prototype. Now she’s saying that she won’t do it. I have other projects to work on, Lilita, there's a lot I'm juggling already.”

Lilita pursed her lips.

“She's been hanging out with this--this Hollis girl. Well, two of them, but the youngest especially. I think she's been feeding her propaganda.”

Lilita nodded.

“What I'm hearing,” she said slowly, “is that you are either an idiot, or you are lazy.”

Theo’s eyes widened. “Lilita, that is not fair!”

“You are sitting here, coming up with some excuse about how you can't do this without Carmilla's help. If that is true, that means you are too _stupid_ to figure it out. The other option is that you just threw all the work on her so that you could run around preening in front of crowds at campaign rallies. That makes you _lazy._ And I almost would prefer stupid to lazy. At least a dumb man would try to do what I ask.”

Theo gripped the arm rests of his seat. “I am totally committed to the cause, you know that! I'm here because I want to finish the work that Will--”

“You are not even _half_ the man that my son was,” she snapped, standing with her palms smacking against the desk. “You don't think I can read between the lines? You don’t want to finish his work, you want to prove that you can be better than him. Well you never will be. Will didn’t twiddle his thumbs, throw some money at some aliens, and call it a day. He wouldn’t have trusted some madman running around in a scarecrow suit to take care of Supergirl. He would have developed a way to do it himself. But for you to do that, you would have to be more than a man coasting on his father’s work and actually have a higher than mediocre IQ.”

She stood up. “I am quickly getting tired of waiting for you to do something useful,” she continued. “You should work on that before I lose my patience.”

Theo sunk down in the seat, thoroughly chastised. “What about Carmilla?” He asked. “You can’t just ignore that she’s being less useful. Laura is messing with her head.”

Lilita crossed her arms, fingers tapping rhythmically against her bicep. She shook her head.

“Carmilla isn't dumb. She won't rock the boat too much. At worst, she still keeps me from having to worry about KarnsteinCorp.”

Theo frowned. “I see.”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“It feels like you're paying favorites--”

“You mean between you and my daughter? Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing!” She pointed to the door. “Now go make yourself useful.”

Theo glared at Lilita and then huffed, like an overgrown child. When he finally left and closed the door, he leaned against it for a moment. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

Then, with a shaky breath, Theo tried to make himself useful.

***

Laura needed two phones in Mattie’s office now.

One was for calls from outside of the building, one was for calls from inside the building. Mattie had the phone installed now that she was taking Perry’s job until they could find a replacement. People needed to call Mattie constantly with questions about articles and requents to come see her in her office.

She kept thinking Perry would come back; she _had_ to come back. Perry loved her job. She practically lived in her office. But so far she’d stayed away.

“Hello? Sorry, Miss Belmonde can’t come to the phone right now--” Laura picked up another phone. “Hello? Sorry Corinna, Mattie is _really_ busy, I’m sure the article is fine--” She held up the other one. “I can take your number if you want Miss Belmonde to get back to you--” She dropped the phone and picked it back up. “For the last time, Mattie is _busy,_ can you please stop calling for two--oh, sir, I’m sorry, I thought someone else was on the pho--”

He hung up. Laura groaned and her head thumped against the desk.

“Laura, are you okay?”

“I can’t handle this much longer, JP,” Laura said, looking back up. “Mattie’s schedule was packed enough already. Now she’s doing the work of two full time positions! I’m basically a secretary for _two_ people now. I just wish Perry would come back!”

“Have you heard anything from her?” JP asked, getting up and standing next to her.

“Nothing--” Both phones started ringing again at the same time. Laura scrunched her fingers. She grabbed one of the phones and shoved it into JP’s hands.

“HELP ME BEFORE I GO INSANE.”

JP nodded and held it against his ear. “Um, hello? Yes? Oh.” He glanced at Laura. “Well, I doubt that you’re actually important enough for Mattie to care about you at the present moment--”

“JP GIVE IT BACK.”

Laura grabbed the phone, hung up on whatever employee needed Mattie’s attention, and took care of the Wayne Industries employee who was very much important and very much important.

“...JP, nevermind. I’m Supergirl, I can handle it.”

“Oh. If you’re sure.”

“Yes, yes, very sure.”

JP retreated to his desk. Laura unscrewed a thermos of hot chocolate and drank it at her desk--she didn’t have _time_ to leave for food or drinks. She barely had time to use the restroom, let alone time to fly around as Supergirl, either.

Her work life balance was just seriously skewed overall.

“Excuse me?”

“MISS BELMONDE CAN’T COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!” Laura shouted, head shooting up. She’s apparently fallen asleep at her desk. She smiled sheepishly. “Um, I mean I’m sorry, how may I help you?”

The woman looking at Laura didn’t look like an employee and definitely didn’t look rich enough to be someone that would be doing business with Mattie. She was gnawing at her lower lip, holding her purse in front of her.

“I wanted to speak to your editor, and they directed me up here.”

“Oh. Well, right now our CEO is acting as editor while we’re in...transition. She’s very busy though, so if you’d like an appointment--”

“I can’t wait for an appointment,” she answered forcefully. Laura shook her head.

“Ma’am, I would love to help you, but I can’t. Miss Belmonde made it very clear that she doesn’t want anyone to come in unless they have an appointment first. What if I took your number?”

The woman started to tear up. “Please,” she choked out, “you don’t understand. My name is Jennifer Giaour, and my daughter, she’s…”

She swallowed. Laura put a hand over her mouth. She looked back at the closed door, and looked at her.

“Do you think this would be a good story for the newspaper, Mrs. Giaour?”

“Y-yes.”

Laura’s brow furrowed, and she stood up. “Then come with me.”

***

“...Natalie went missing three days ago,” she explained. “She left the house and she usually doesn’t stay out past midnight, but she never came home. This is her picture.”

She reached into her bag and unfolded a ‘missing’ flyer. She handed it to Mattie, who grabbed it gingerly.

“This woman...isn’t she the one that the gun was stolen from? During the earthquake?”

“Yes. She left the police force after that. She’s had trouble finding work, and she’s been living with me. We kept arguing...we had a huge fight and now she’s just…”

Laura couldn’t help but put a hand on her back soothingly.

“Ever run away before?” Mattie asked, looking at the picture.

She shook her head. “No.”

“And how old is she? Twenty?”

Mrs. Giaour nodded. “Yes. Everyone keeps saying that she just doesn’t want to come back, but I’ve talked to family, friends, _no one_ has heard from her. And the police say that they can’t do anything, she’s an adult. I know it hasn’t been that long, but I _know_ my Natalie would never just disappear like this. Something has to be wrong.”

Laura reached over, grabbing tissues from Mattie’s desk and handing them to her. “Mrs. Giaour, I promise you, wherever she is, MatCo will figure out the truth.”

She smiled a little, reaching over to hug her. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Mattie watched Laura suspiciously. “...We’ll let you know,” Mattie said.

Mrs. Giaour thanked Mattie again, leaving the picture with her. As soon as the door closed, Mattie proceeded to put it aside. She rubbed her temples.

“‘MatCo will figure out the truth?’”

“What, isn’t that what we do?”

Mattie glared at her. “Lauren, we already _know_ the truth. This woman’s daughter--her _grown_ daughter--got tired of having to live in her mother’s basement after being embarrassed on a national level and finally threw a temper tantrum. If this was some squeaky clean teenager, maybe, but this is the infamous twenty year old who accidentally allowed an alien to steal her gun and take hostages. Even if she went missing, no one cares.”

“So we’re just going to ignore her?”

“This is another lesson you need to learn if you ever want to be a reporter. You need to decide which stories are worth spending your limited energy on--”

“So a voyeuristic pic of my sister and her girlfriend is worth rushing to print, but a woman’s missing daughter isn’t worth anything?”

Usually Laura regretted saying things like that, but she wasn’t even a little sorry. Mattie’s jaw clenched.

“That was before I had to double my workload. Do you know how hard newspapers and magazines have been hit by the internet, Lauren? The Voice of Silas is _still_ in the red and we’ve had enough trouble in the past few months to fill an entire lifetime of news. This. Won’t. Sell. And if I could afford not to have a secretary for a few weeks you’d be eating your words. Now,” she leaned back in her seat and waved her hand dismissively, “leave me alone and get back to answering phones.”

Laura ground her teeth, then turned sharply on her heel and walked out.

“Laura, who was that?”

She looked at JP. “Jeep, come sit at my desk.”

“Why…?”

Laura didn’t feel like waiting for him, so she grabbed his seat and rolled it over to her desk.

“I need to go talk to that woman that just left. If anyone calls, you say ‘Miss Belmonde can’t come to the phone right now, would you like to leave your name and a message?’ Then if they say yes right it down. Or remember, you know how to do that.”

“I--uh, sure.”

“Thanks Jeep!”

Laura waved goodbye and ran after Mrs. Giaour.

“Wait a second please!”

Laura held her arm out and stopped the elevator.

“Mrs. Giaour, um...Miss Belmonde wanted me to ask you some questions.”

“You?”

“Yes. She’s very busy, and I’m her secretary. She gave me some questions and I’ll just write them down--on my phone!--and give her the answers.”

“So she believes me?”

“Absolutely.” Laura smiled as she pushed the button for the ground floor. “I know a good place where we can talk. Can I buy you a coffee? You don't look like you've slept since she didn't come home.”

She shook her head as the elevator started to descend.

***

“...It’s just been so difficult since the earthquake,” Mrs. Giaour said, stirring a cream into her coffee. “I can’t be mad at Detective Lawrence, if it wasn’t for her Natalie could have been in a lot more trouble than just getting fired, but...it really humiliated her. And what kind of impression does that make on a job interview when they recognise the name?”

Laura nodded sympathetically. “I'm sure it must be hard.”

“It is. Natalie was getting so desperate...that’s why we argued. Right...right before she left. God, if something happened to her I can’t believe that’s the last conversation we had--”

“If I have anything to say about it, then it won’t be the last time you talk to her,” Laura interrupted, leaning in closer. “What did she do that made you angry, if you don't mind me asking? Spending time with suspicious people, that sort of thing?”

“Somewhat.” She took a sip of her coffee and took it down. “Natalie was telling me about a medical trial she wanted to sign up for. Something being offered by KarnsteinCorp.”

Laura’s blood froze. “Are you...sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! I told Natalie not to get mixed up with anything that has to do with the Karnsteins. But she wouldn’t listen.”

She blinked down at her coffee. “God, what if they did something to her? What if--if--”

“Mrs. Giaour, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Laura said gently. “You’ve been very helpful. I’ll let Miss Belmonde know and get this all squared away.”

She got up and pulled out her wallet. “I have to go back, but please take this on behalf of MatCo. And buy yourself cheesecake. They have _really_ good cheesecake here.”

She smiled weakly. “Thank you. Thank you so much for caring.”

“Of course I care about Natalie. Mistakes happen, right?” As Laura turned, she looked back at her. “I’m sure if Supergirl were here she’d say the same thing.”

When she finally left, she made a phone call.

_“Hey, young Hollis! What’s up?”_

“Hey Danny. Think you could help me out? I’m working this story. Missing person.”

_“Missing person, huh? Is it an alien?”_

“Not...exactly. But she worked with you--Officer Natalie Giaour?”

_“Natalie is the missing person?”_

“Afraid so.”

Danny’s voice softened. _“That’s horrible. She screwed up but she was a good kid.”_

“Think you can help at all?”

 _“Well, it’s not my job, but give me a couple of hours to see if I can dig something up. I_ have _heard there’s been an uptick in missing persons lately. I’ll email you any info I find.”_

“Thank you so much, Danny! Seriously!”

 _“Well shucks, anytime Hollis,”_ Danny said teasingly. _“If you want to return the favor you can tell your sister about how great I was today.”_

“Oh, absolutely.”

She thanked Danny again and hung up. Laura called JP.

“Hey, JP?”

_“Laura, hello! There are a lot of people that want to see Mattie.”_

“Yeah, welcome to my world. I'm on my way back now, but can you head over to the Summer Society with me after work? I'll have some things for you to look into and the Society will have access to say more things. It'll be faster than having to hack from your laptop.”

_“Happy to offer my assistance.”_

“Great! See you in like, ten more seconds.”

She thought about going to Carmilla with the accusations and thought better of it.

Not because the thought of Carmilla having a crush on her made Laura jittery with nerves every time She thought about them speaking. Not at all.

After all, why bother Carmilla with something that might be nothing? She had enough problems.

***

Watching JP work was kind of fascinating. His fingers flew across the keys so fast Laura almost couldn't keep up, as she read names off her phone.

“Okay, Nazneen Rumanajan, Frank DiAngelo, Nickie Feldman...geez, none of these victims have anything in common,” Laura started pacing back and forth. “One's in college, one has two kids, one is in her forties and lives alone. Natalie and Nazneen are kind of close in age, but only close-ish…”

“Give me a moment, I'll do done cross referencing. You said KarnsteinCorp was mentioned?”

“Probably nothing,” Laura mumbled, then begrudgingly added, “but cover our bases I guess.”

JP nodded. Ell appeared from around the corner.

“Hey, what are you doing here Supergirl?” Ell asked. Laura looked at her.

“Got a story. Missing girl, might be connected to others.”

“Oh, well let me know if I can help with that!”

Ell put her hands on her hips, surveying the room with a wide, bright smile. “Hey JP.”

“Ell, how are you?”

“Wonderful. Isn't it a beautiful day? I think so.”

“But we're in an underground bunker.”

“Well, yeah, but just imagine it.”

Laura laughed. “You have a nice time with Danny while Maggie was at that sleepover?”

Ell grinned at Laura. “How'd you guess?”

“Kryptonian intuition.”

“I did, and I am ready to share my great mood with the world.” Ell lifted herself on the tips of her toes for a moment. “Okay, but I want to help. I feel like I could solve world hunger today!”

“I don’t know about world hunger,” JP answered, “but while you were bragging about your recent sexual encounter--”

Almost immediately Ell turned completely red and stopped smiling.

“--I think I may have found a link between all of your victims,” JP finished.

Laura peeked over JP’s shoulder. “ _Please_ tell me that the link isn’t KarnsteinCorp.”

“Wait, this might have to do with KarnsteinCorp?”

“It doesn’t, Natalie’s mother just _thought_ it did. JP?”

“They all had bloodwork done a few days before they died,” JP answered. “All at the same place. Which...unfortunately, yes, seems to be affiliated with KarnsteinCorp.”

Ell looked at Laura. “Does Carmilla know about this?”

Laura shook her head. “Well if she doesn’t, she’s going to know _now.”_

***

She had free reign to go up to Carmilla's office if she wasn't in the middle of something important like a meeting or conference call.

Laura felt weird around Carmilla since the banquet. Carmilla wasn’t acting different. In fact it was as if nothing happened. But _something happened._ It was a pretty huge deal to be told that your super rich hot CEO friend had a crush on you.

And it was pretty hard to figure out exactly how she felt about it when it seemed as though they were pretending the conversation never happened in the first place.

“Did you know about this?”

She had the documents Laura had compiled in one hand and was biting her thumb, brow furrowed in thought.

“...Well, yes, we work through Corvae Corporation sometimes,” Carmilla lifted the paper up and then dropped it on her desk. “But I've never heard about this. I didn’t sign off on it.”

“Then someone is using KarnsteinCorp’s name to advertise a medical trial and then kidnapping everyone that responds.”

Carmilla shook her head. “Jesus Christ...just what this company needs. Another PR nightmare. ‘Mass murder, racism, terrorism, kidnapping.’ Use the free space and I get to fill out my villainy bingo card.” She was leaning against her desk, and she tapped her fingers against it. “Laura...this cannot get out. It’d be a disaster. I swear I don’t know anything--”

“Of course you don’t! Carmilla, I believe you. We just need to figure out what’s going on.”

Carmilla looked visibly relieved, sighing. “I don’t trust a private investigator on this. It’s too juicy--KarnsteinCorp involved in a string of disappearances? They’ll leak.”

“I don’t trust one either.”

“But we’re going to need help.”

“Yeah, we probably will. Someone who can get the real story out there. If Mattie finds out I'm doing this I'll be fired.”

“And even if we find someone to publish this, I doubt they'll be fair.”

Laura nodded. She bit her lip. “Wait,” she said, “I think I know someone who will definitely be fair and impartial.”

“Well, I'd prefer biased in my favor, but I'll settle for impartial.”

Laura crossed her arms. “Just for that, you're coming with me.”

Carmilla shrugged. “I would have anyway,” she said. “Someone is trying to pin crimes on my company, I want to find out who it is.”

Laura grinned. “That's great! You can be the Percy Daggs to my Veronica Mars!”

Carmilla blinked. “What?”

“Veronica Mars? The classic detective series?”

“...By classic, you mean nerds like it.”

“They were able to fund a movie with kickstarter! That's how popular it was!”

“A _lot_ of nerds.”

Laura huffed. “Fine. The Watson to my Holmes.”

Carmilla wrinkled her nose. “Sidekick? No.”

“Fine. Be boring.”

Carmilla walked past her. “...Hey, thanks.”

Laura smiled. “Uh, no prob Bob?”

Carmilla looked mildly confused. Laura wanted to die.

There was just something about the fact that Carmilla apparently _liked_ her that made it awkward. So, so awkward. Carmilla hadn't brought it up since her admission, which Laura was grateful for. But it was still a _thing_ and Laura couldn't get it out if her mind.

Then Carmilla laughed. “How about ‘no harm, Carm’ next time? Just a thought.”

Laura nodded mutely. Carmilla smirked and lessened in closer.

“And if anything, I'd prefer being the Irene Adler to you Sherlock,” she murmured, pulling back as Laura's cheeks turned pink. “You coming?”

“That--that--she's not even a love interest in the _books!”_

“No, but she was smarter than Holmes!”

Laura sputtered, but she followed Carmilla all the same.

***

They managed to get to Perry’s apartment without Carmilla drawing attention; Perry lived on the top floor, because apparently head editor for MatCo came with an incredible salary. If Carmilla was a gazillionaire, Perry had to at _least_ be a bajillionaire, if the fact she lived in a _penthouse_ was any indication.

“Okay Carmilla,” Laura said, before she knocked on Perry’s door, “just be prepared.”

“Uh, why, should I be terrified of her or something?”

“Not exactly, she’s just--I mean Perry isn’t _mean_ or anything, she can just be...a lot.”

“Whereas you are cool-as-cucumbers.”

Laura glared at her. “Just let me do the talking.”

She knocked on the door. Lemon Pledge and fresh baked cookies were the two smells battling for dominance when Perry answered it, smiling broadly.

“Laura, hello! What are you doing here--and did you bring Carmilla, too? Both of you, come in. I just made cookies!”

Laura blinked. “Uh...sure?”

Carmilla followed them both hesitantly into the apartment.

“Wow, nice place,” Carmilla remarked. “Looks like a grandma decorated it but like, a grandma that was a Real Housewife when she was younger.”

“Perry, how have you been?”

“I have never been better! I decided to take a little break, dip into my savings. Why don't you both sit down? I made plenty of cookies.”

“We actually came to discuss--”

“Of course we'll take the cookies!”

At MatCo, one had to earn Perry's sweets. Laura wasn't going to turn down the one time Perry was just giving them away.

“Then you two sit down in my tea room--that's the door down the hall, second on the right.”

“Uh...okay?”

“Yeah, she seems broken up,” Carmilla whispered to Laura.

“Shut up, I'm telling you, she wants to get back to work.”

They sat down together in Perry's ‘tea room,’ on a pastel green couch sprinkled with red roses. Carmilla shifted uncomfortably.

“This is weird. I feel like I'm at my grandmother’s house.”

“Were you guys close?”

“Never knew her. That's what makes it so weird.”

Laura chuckled. Perry walked in holding a tray.

“Alright, there you both go! I'm sorry, I don't have tea ready to go with these--”

“I'll make it,” Carmilla offered, standing up. “I make very good tea. Plus, I think Laura wanted to talk to you about something.”

She looked at Laura pointedly when she said it.

“But you don't know where I keep my--”

“I'll find it!”

Perry sat down. “Well she doesn't seem like a...people person.”

“She has to act like one for her job. I can't blame her for wanting to take a break from it, I guess?” Laura took a bite of her cookie. “ _Wow,_ did you do something new? Is this blueberry lemon?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. I've been using my time off to experiment.”

Laura chewed, swallowed. “Uh, Perry, speaking of time off...we’ve really missed you around MatCo--”

“Laura, please, don’t,” Perry said cheerfully. “It was difficult, but I know I made the right decision. It wasn’t about your sister, not really...that was just the last straw.”

“I know it was a long time coming,” Laura agreed. “But I’m not really trying to make you come back. I know you loved your job, and I was hoping that maybe you could help with a story...unofficially.”

“A story for Mattie unofficially?”

“Well, Mattie doesn’t want to do it. That’s what makes it unofficial.”

Perry’s brow furrowed. “That sounds questionable.”

“Just--just listen, please?”

Laura grabbed a small legal pad she’d filled with notes. Methodically Laura went through the list she had written out precisely, hitting every bit of evidence she’d found.

“...This could be really, really important, and I want to do it right,” Laura finished. “I want to work with someone who really understands investigative journalism. And you’re one of the best.”

(Plus, Lois was busy tracking a story on the Religion of Crime in Metropolis. She’d asked.)

Perry pursed her lips. “I--I--oh Laura, I don’t know, Mattie might have had a point. This is rather nebulous.”

“But the fact that it’s nebulous means it’s worth looking into!” Laura insisted. “Where there’s smoke, there’s fire, right? Don’t you think it’s at least worth a look?”

“I...I don’t know…”

“Perry, even for argument’s sake let’s say there’s no way they have anything to do with the disappearances of these people,” Laura pressed. “The Corvae Corporation is still committing fraud by claiming they’re affiliated with Carmilla’s company. She had no idea! That’s still a story.”

Perry got up. She grabbed a cookie. “I can’t help you Laura.”

She walked toward the door, stuffing the cookie in her mouth.

“Perry, you _can.”_

She shook her head quickly. Laura leaned forward.

“Perry, I mean it, you _can--”_

“NO I CAN’T!”

She turned around, crumbs spraying out of his mouth. She covered her mouth, cheeks bulging as she made sure she swallowed every last piece of cookie. Perry rubbed her face.

“I can’t do it,” Perry said. “Laura, I can’t do it, I _can’t.”_

Laura got up. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t do it. I can’t do any of this. Laura, I’m not even a _reporter.”_

“What are you even talking about?”

“I’m not a reporter! I never did ‘investigative journalism,’ I never had to write an article, I never did any of that.”

“But what about the parade? I saw you working! You write them all the time!”

“I do _now._ I learned on the job. Laura, I’m a woman who had an affair with a CEO and then got paid off with a job to keep my mouth shut!”

Carmilla poked her head into the room with a tray. “Uh...did I just hear that correctly?”

“Oh my God…” Laura did the math in her head. “Mattie’s third husband?”

“They were separated at that...you know what, that isn’t even the _point!”_ Perry threw up her hands. “I was a German major when I met Mattie, Laura. Not journalism. Not even _english._ German! And then I was just thrown into this job. You’re wrong Laura. I didn’t deserve this job, and I still don’t. You do not go from working at your college newspaper as a hobby to being the head editor of one of the biggest publications in America.”

Carmilla slinked around Perry. Sitting down wordlessly next to Laura and held out a mug to her. Laura took a sip.

“...Wait, is this hot cocoa?”

“I found a tin of instant cocoa and figured you’d like that more,” Carmilla whispered back, sipping her tea. Laura couldn’t help but smile a little at her consideration. Perry turned around and grabbed a fistful of cookies in each hand.

“Look at these. I used to give these out at the office. But now I don’t know what to do with myself, so I keep baking, but I don’t know where to put them. My fridge is so full of baked goods that I’m running out of room!”

Laura hoped Perry and Carmilla wouldn’t notice that she was starting to salivate. She swallowed.

“Laura, we should just go,” Carmilla whispered. “Clearly she isn’t as useful as we thought anyway.”

“That isn’t true!” Laura hissed back.

She’d worked with Perry. She’d seen her work. She knew what Perry could do, and she _knew_ that Perry knew what she was doing. Even if she didn’t.

And honestly? The fact that Perry didn’t feel like she could do it was all the more reason for Laura to _prove_ to Perry she could.

Laura got up. She grabbed Perry by the shoulders.

“Perry, listen to me,” Laura said. “Why did you take this job?”

Perry shook her head. “I...because she offered it to me.”

“No. No Perry that isn’t why. You took it, and then you _stayed._ You kept working. You’ve been butting heads with Mattie since I started working at MatCo and you still stuck it out. You could have asked her for money. You could have asked for anything else. Why this?”

“I--I don’t--well it also paid very, _very_ well.”

“You’re a reporter!” Laura exclaimed. She jabbed a finger in Perry’s chest. “It’s in your blood. If it was about the money, you wouldn’t care about the stories you do. You wouldn’t have quit because you didn’t agree about what happened to Ell. You wouldn’t have won an _award_. Dud Mattie buy you the Ben C. Bradlee?”

“Well...no…”

“What’s the most important thing you always told people at the office?”

“...‘Brownies are earned, not eaten?’”

Carmilla snorted.

“The _other_ one,” Laura huffed. “The one I always hear you yelling.”

“‘Why can’t you just be ethical?’”

“That one! Yes! _Ethics._ That’s why you do this, Perry. Because you want to do good. And you want to do the right thing. Well,” Laura grabbed her legal pad again. “There is a young woman who disappeared, and a mother who isn’t being listened to. And there’s an innocent woman having her family name dragged through the mud--”

“Admittedly it was already in the mud, but they’re not making it any easier for me,” Carmilla added.

“--see? This entire story is one big breach of ethics! And you, Lola Perry, can’t sit idly by while people are hurt and exploited. Because that’s why you do this. And we...we need your help.”

“I’m not a hero, Laura,” Perry answered wearily.

“That’s why we’re here,” Laura said. “You don’t have to do it alone. We can be your hero, and you can be our hero, and we’ll all do it together.”

Perry put down the cookies silently. A hazy, faraway look came over her that made both Laura and Carmilla a little wary. Laura went to grab a cookie to chew on nervously, and her hand was slapped away.

“No,” Perry said, eyes narrowing. “Cookies are earned, not eaten!”

A huge grin spread across Laura’s face. “You’re back!”

“Whoooo, Perry Crocker is--”

“You, stay quiet,” Perry snapped, pointing at Carmilla. “I’m trying to decide if it would be ethical to allow you to participate in an investigation that _involves_ you.”

“I’m making it easy for you,” Carmilla answered, standing. “I’m coming.”

“You can’t just--”

Carmilla walked closer, until she was staring Perry down. “I. Am. Coming.”

Perry blinked. “...Okay, I suppose I need to walk before I run again.”

“YES!” Laura fist pumped. “The seasoned professional, the plucky but determined amateur, and the mysterious benefactor paying for our investigation! This is _real,_ cool investigative journalism guys!”

Laura held up both her hands. “Come on, up top!”

Carmilla and Perry looked at each other. They both very unenthusiastically tapped their hands against Laura’s.

“So what’s our next move?” Carmilla asked.

“I guess we only have one,” Perry answered. “We go undercover…?”

“Like, pretend to answer the ad?”

“Yeah!” Laura said, hopping up and down. “Good old undercover journalism!”

“Okay...okay...can you maybe give me the address? Or text me later tonight? I need time to...process...all of this.”

“Sure, I’ll give you all the details.”

“Okay. Please get out.”

Carmilla grabbed Laura. “Come on, Cupcake, let’s get out of here before she has a panic attack.”

“Bye Perry!” Laura said, waving as she was led out.

“See, I told you she’d help,” Laura said when they were in the hallway.

“I’m not sure how much I _want_ her help.”

“Carmilla, Perry’s just having a crisis of confidence right now. She’s awesome at her job! You’ll see!”

She shook her head.

“Come on, give me a break.”

“It’s not just that...what was with that little speech?”

“It was a good speech,” Laura huffed, walking away. Carmilla followed her.

“Please. ‘We can be your hero and you can be our hero?’ Were you talking to a person or writing a motivational poster?”

“It worked,” Laura said. She pushed the button on the elevator. “Besides, I think that's a _nice_ thing to say.”

“It's corny.”

“Well you like me, so apparently you _like_ corny.”

Carmilla's eyes widened slightly as they stepped into the elevator. Laura blushed.

“Um...Carmilla, I…”

Carmilla smiled softly and shook her head.

“Yeah,” she said, “I guess that's my fault, isn't it.”

She pressed the ‘close' button. There was an awkward pause as the doors seemed to shut in slow motion.

“...At any rate,” Carmilla continued, “there is another problem with your ‘undercover' plan.”

“What?”

Carmilla gestured down at herself. “How am _I_ going undercover? Rich, famous and incredibly hot celebrity here.”

“I don't know who you're describing, but as for you, don't worry. I've got a plan.”

“Does it involve heavy use of prosthetics?”

“Nope,” Laura tapped her head, “but I promise you, it's a good one.”

The doors opened. They both stepped out and walked out onto the sidewalk.

“Well, I've already gone this far. What's one more stupid thing today?”

“That's the spirit!”

Carmilla's driver was waiting for them. Carmilla opened the door. “You coming?”

“Can't. Gotta get meet my sister.”

She really wanted to get some Supergirl time in.

Carmilla shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She winked. “See you, _cornflake.”_

“I prefer Cupcake!” Laura shouted after the retreating car. She sighed and turned away. She had appointments to make.

***

“...you have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Laura tapped her foot impatiently while Perry nervously fumbled with the buttons of her blouse.

“Carmilla, just put them on.”

“But Laura, seriously,” Carmilla waved her hand. “Glasses aren't a _disguise!”_

“Well duh, it's _part_ of it. Now come on, don't wave them around, they're my spares!”

Carmilla unfolded the stems.

“Carmilla, please listen to Laura so we can get this over with.”

“Fine.” Carmilla put the glasses up, passing the thick black frames father up the bridge of her nose. “Do I look like a different person?”

“Not with that attitude, you don't.” Laura shook her head. “Just listen to me. Hunch your shoulders a little. Slouch.”

Carmilla did.

“Now avoid making eye contact.”

She looked down at the ground.

“Alright. There you go. You can try a voice too if you want.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“And stop doing that, that’ll be a tip off!”

“Laura, are you sure?” Perry asked.

“Perry, trust me. The glasses will totally work. I mean,” Laura grabbed the stem of hers, “my sister says when I _don’t_ wear mine, she can barely recognise me!”

“Well then, maybe Ell needs glasses too--”

“No arguing Carm!”

Carmilla sighed. “Okay…”

Perry smoothed out her pencil skirt. Laura rubbed her hands together; Carmilla silently questioned all of her life choices at that point. All three as ready as they’d ever be, they walked inside the Corvae Corporation. The walls were so bland and white washed they almost had a glare. Inside it was empty, save for one receptionist examining her nails, and the three of them stood near the door. The receptionist looked up.

“Um...can I help you?”

Laura was about to answer when Carmilla walked up.

“Oh my God, _yes,_ thank you,” Carmilla said in a nasally voice. “My friends and I saw this advertisement that said you guys were, like, offering some money if we participated in these ‘human medical trial’ thingies? Anyways, we were totally hoping to score some extra spending money so like, could we get in to see the doctor guy?”

The receptionist blinked owlishly. “I...sure...let me call Doctor Rook. Could I have your names?”

She left. Carmilla turned around, wiping her hands together. “And done,” she said, her voice returning to its normal drawl.

“Carmilla, what was _that?”_ Perry asked.

“Oh. I don’t know, I binge watched Jessica Jones a few weeks ago and she used that voice when she was pretending to be other people. So…tried it.”

Laura’s jaw dropped. “You were using the voice she does on the phone in ‘AKA You’re a Winner?’”

“Uh, yeah?”

“I _love_ Jessica Jones!” Laura gushed, clapping her hands together excitedly. “You’ve both got the snark thing going for you...anyone ever tell you that in your past life you were _totally_ a private detective?”

Carmilla’s cheek started to turn pink. “No. But I guess that’s a compliment...thanks.”

“We’re totally watching it when we’re done with this. Ell says she can’t watch it twice, she thinks it’s way too gory. Do you like all the Marvel Netflix stuff? I can’t even get her to try Punisher with me--”

“Guys maybe focus on the task at hand!” Perry snapped.

She was tapping her hand against her thigh. Laura bit her lip.

“Perry...you okay?”

“Yes. Yes. I’m fine. Just nervous. I’ve only ever covered parades. This is a little more rich than I’m used to.”

“That’s not even true. Didn’t you cover the Hellgrammite?” Carmilla said.

Perry looked slightly more assured. “I suppose that’s...true…”

The receptionist came back and led them into a room. She told them that ‘Doctor Rook’ would be with them shortly.

“You need to get used to it, Perry Crocker,” Carmilla said. Laura hopped onto the examination table, kicking her feet a little. “With Supergirl here, things are going to get crazy a lot more often.”

“Why are you blaming Supergirl?” Laura asked.

Carmilla, bored, began thumbing through a magazine rack. “My own personal theory,” Carmilla answered. “Where there’s strength, naturally there will be challengers that want to become stronger. It’s human nature...or I guess it’s just nature. Look at the Olympics. Have you ever seen what the winning gymnast routines were like fifty years ago? They wouldn’t even place today.”

“So you’re comparing superheroics to gymnasts…?”

“I think I understand what she’s saying,” Perry said. “No matter what we think is the best today, there’s always going to be someone that’s stronger eventually.”

“Exactly,” Carmilla answered. She flipped through an issue of TIME, but pointed at Perry. “I am of the opinion that human potential is limitless...it’s both our greatest and most terrifying feature. Superheroes fight supervillains, sure, but supervillains wouldn’t need to be so super if they didn’t have to worry about defeating Supergirl in the first place.”

Laura frowned. “So what? Supergirl just makes the world worse?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s a relief, because you were starting to sound a lot like your brother,” Laura grumbled.

Carmilla heard her. “There’s a big difference between Will and I,” Carmilla answered, closing the magazine.

“Yeah,” Laura replied, “you’re a good person.”

She shook her head. “The difference is, I know that someone will figure out a way to beat _me_ too.” She put the magazine back. “So I’m not dumb enough to feel like I’m untouchable.”

She crossed her arms. “Play your cards close to the vest, look powerful enough that people don’t try to challenge you...look weak enough that the people who _do_ try bite off more than they can chew,” she smirked. “That’s my strategy.”

Perry cleared her throat. “Well, whatever the case is, we’re the ones doing this, not Supergirl,” Perry said.

“Yeah... “ Laura answered, watching Carmilla awkwardly. There was a knock on the door.

“Hello!” The door opened and an older gentleman walked in wearing a labcoat. He had an acne ridden face, and when he smiled his teeth were wide and square like tombstones. “So you’re here because you’re interested in participating in our medical trials?”

Carmilla took in his face. “As long as they’re not for a skin care prod--”

Laura kicked the back of her leg. Carmilla switched back to her ‘Jessica Jones pretending to be someone else’ voice. “I mean, yeah, totally. We had a friend that was like ‘girl, this is like, free money, we should totally try it!’ So here we are! What are we doing? Is it like, makeup and stuff?”

“No, not exactly,” Doctor Rook starting writing down on his clipboard. “We’re holding medical trials to test the effects of a dietary supplement on base metabolic rates.”

“Oh, even better! I want to lose, like, five more pounds, but you know,” Carmilla put her hands on her stomach, “those pumpkin spice lattes are just _way_ too yummy, right guys?”

Laura was struggling not to laugh at her. “Yep, too many lattes.”

“Um...sure?”

“No, nonsense, you all look like you’re a very healthy weight. And you are...Mircalla Kanestri?”

“Guilty as charged!”

“Laura Hollis, and Lola Perry...yes, you all look quite healthy. Any history of health issues in your family? Diabetes, early arthritis, cancer, things of that nature?”

“We are all healthy as a horse,” Perry said.

“Hm, yes. Well, we like to have some blood work done just to be sure--”

“No!” Laura exclaimed. “Um, I mean, we can’t have blood drawn. It’s against our...um...religious beliefs. We’re...Mormons?”

Perry nodded silently.

“Uh, yeah,” Carmilla answered dryly. “And when we're done we'd like to share with you the most amazing book.”

“Oh…well, I suppose you all look healthy enough. Why don't you follow me?”

“Great!”

“Carmilla what was that codename?” Laura hissed when she got up. “That was just an anagram!”

“Your. Disguise. For me. Is _glasses!”_ She hissed back. Laura pouted. Perry was furiously scribbling down notes.

“This seems so wrong...not taking bloodwork? That's suspicious…” She mumbled. Doctor Rook was walking a few feet ahead. They ended up in a room that looked like a warehouse.

“So who was the friend that told you about this?” He asked.

“Her name was Natalie Giaour,” Laura said. “Do you remember her?”

“Oh, yes, she was here--could you stand in that square I taped off, please? All three of you?”

Laura, Carmilla, and Perry squeezed into a small square on the floor made with blue duct tape. They stared forward and saw a large tarp. Doctor Rook walked over, pulling it off and revealing...something. It looked like a large, circular metal archway. A panel opened and Doctor Rook began typing on a keypad.

Laura’s ears perked up. “Are more people coming?”

“Those are nurses. Stare forward please.”

“Can we leave now?” Carmilla mumbled.

“Not until we figure out what this is,” Laura mumbled back.

“But by then we will be _dead,”_ Perry responded.

“No we won’t.”

She was Supergirl. What could these people possibly do to them that Laura couldn’t handle?

“Alright,” Rook continued, “we should be ready right...about... _now.” .”_

He flicked a switch. There was a spark, and then the portal flickered on. A pale purple light led to somewhere none of them could see and Laura felt arms grabbing her around the waist.

“What is this? Get off!”

Laura threw and elbow out and was let go. She turned, realizing that Rook had enlisted three Braklonians to try and grab them. She zeroed in on Carmilla, who literally grabbed a bull by the horns.

“BACK OFF!” Carmilla shouted.

“Carm!”

Rook had disappeared, presumably through that portal. Laura’s Braklonian was knocked to the ground and she slugged the one going after Carmilla.

“Laura, how did you _do_ that?”

“Uh...adrenaline?”

They heard a scream. Laura and Carmilla turned around and saw Perry, being dragged through the portal.

“PERRY!”

She couldn’t use her super speed without giving herself away; Laura looked at Carmilla.

“...Go find my sister.”

“What?”

Laura rolled up her sleeves. “I need you to go find my sister, she’ll bring people that can help us.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s wrist. “Cupcake, you don’t know what’s on the other side of that thing!”

She wrenched her hand away. “Perry is there,” she said, “and so is Natalie. That’s all that matters!”

“Laura, Laura _wait--”_

She charged through the portal. The other aliens were stirring after getting knocked out, and Carmilla looked between the door and the portal.

She could get out of there, or she could go after Laura.

“Oh...Jesus Christ, why do you have to be such an idiot…”

She wasn’t sure if she was talking about Laura or herself when she said it. Carmilla turned in a quick circle and realized that there was something on the wall. She sighed.

“Sorry Cupcake, but I do _not_ trust you to survive that long.”

Carmilla grabbed it and ran after her.

***

The ground was loose and crumbly, on the edge between sand a loose dirt; Laura stumbled as she ran through the portal and felt it between her fingers when she fell. The Braklonian was still dragging Perry away, and Laura grabbed a fistful in her hands.

“Hey! Hey _Ferdinand!”_

She threw it and her sand ball exploded against his back. The Braklonian dropped Perry, roared, and ran at her.

Laura squared up. She'd have to chalk it up to adrenaline later--

And then Laura saw tiny droplets of blood on her palm where it hit the pebbles.

_Blood._

“AH!”

Laura jumped out of the way; he twisted and grabbed her, picking her up by the throat. Laura gasped for breath as she struggled helplessly against his grip--

_CLUNK._

His eyes rolled back, dropping Laura. As he fell forward, Carmilla was revealed behind him holding a fire extinguisher.

“Carmilla, what are you doing here!”

“Uh, guessing that if I had gone for help you'd be dead, and I was _right._ Come on, those guards were waking up. They're going to be here soon!”

Laura struggled to her feet. The glare of the sun was in her eyes and Laura realized, with a jolt of horror, that the sun was _red._

No yellow sun, no powers.

“Ooooooh…”

“Perry? Perry!” Laura ran to her. Perry rolled onto her back, eyes closed.

“Are we dead…?”

“No, but you need to get up.”

She grabbed Perry, who luckily seemed more stunned than injured. Carmilla was keeping an eye on the portal.

“Uh...guys...company!”

“What do we do?” Perry squeaked.

Laura took her hand.

“We _run!”_

Carmilla grit her teeth, pulling the handle of the extinguisher. She sprayed the two guards, stunning them momentary and creating a smokescreen.

“This way guys!” Carmilla shouted. She dropped the extinguisher, running past them. Laura and Perry followed her; they hid behind some large rocks as the Braklonians charged past them.

“...I think that was all of them,” Laura whispered. She looked at Carmilla. “Carmilla...I...I don't even know what to say.”

“How about that I'm a total badass and you owe me?”

“Maybe.”

Perry, meanwhile, had started rocking back and forth. “We're...we're on another planet...oh God…we're going to die…”

“We are not going to die,” Carmilla answered, rolling her eyes. She stood up. “We just need to go back through the--”

She paused. Carmilla squinted a little, putting a hand over her eyes to shield them from the harsh sun. She sat back down.

“Carmilla, what?”

“Okay. So the portal that was our only way back to earth seems to be...gone.”

_“GONE?”_

“Look!”

Laura and Perry poked their heads over. The portal looked like it had turned off. The panel was covered with something white and foamy.

“Your fire extinguisher shorted it out!” Laura said.

Perry hugged her knees and started rocking back and forth.

“Okay...positives…” Perry said to herself.

“Great job, Carmilla!” Laura shouted, throwing up her hands.

_“Me?”_

“Now no one knows where we are and there's no way back!”

“If I had stayed to find Ell that bull monster thing would have killed you!”

“Yeah, but Ell could have brought people to rescue the others.”

“Maybe I don't _care_ about the others. Maybe I just care about you!”

Laura blushed. “Well...well maybe I don't care about you not caring about caring!”

“That doesn't even make sense!”

“Positives,” Perry mumbled, “there have to be positives...well, we can breathe...oh God, I can't breathe! The air isn't breathable! We're on a planet without breathable air!”

“The air is fine, you're just freaking out!” Carmilla answered.

“Perry, calm down,” Laura said gently. She put a hand on her back. “In, out, in, out…”

She started to calm down. “Okay. The air _is_ breathable. Positive. That's...the only one.”

“Not true,” Laura answered. She hopped up. “We're together!”

“Yay, friendship,” Carmilla said dryly.

“It's not about friendship, it's about strength in numbers,” Perry said.

“Right. Now let's go find Natalie.”

“ _Whoa_ there, Tiger,” Carmilla yanked Laura back down when she tried to get up. “We're not going anywhere.”

“But they must have taken all the kidnapped people to this planet!” Laura protested. “We have to figure out where they took them!”

“ _Or,_ they're most likely dead like we'll be if we get caught by these people.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Laura answered.

“Why not?”

“Actually, Laura may have a point,” Perry interjected, raising her hand. “If this was about murdering people, why go to all the trouble of sending them here first? If they want to eat us or some other horrific thing like that, why not kill us, _then_ send our bodies here?”

“There you go!” Laura said.

“Oh, don’t misunderstand me,” Perry continued, “I am completely on Carmilla’s side. We shouldn’t move.”

“There _you_ go.”

They all heard something and crouched down again, poking their heads over the rocks.

“What is that?” Perry whispered.

“It looks like a ship.”

“No shit, Lauronica Mars,” Carmilla snapped. “What _kind_ of ship?”

Laura watched it fly past.

“...Whatever it is, I’m following it.”

She got up again. When Carmilla and Perry started to protest, Laura turned around.

“Look, if you guys don’t want to go, fine. But I am going to follow that ship with or without you. Besides, if we want to actually _escape,_ wouldn’t it make to go and see if, maybe, an entire planet might have at least two of those teleport things?”

Laura turned and started walking.

“So let me get this straight,” Carmilla continued, following her, “you want to go _toward_ the crazy kidnapping and murder society armed with nothing but pens?”

“WWLLD!” Laura grinned balled her fists. “‘What Would Lois Lane Do!’”

She did a little hop and picked up the pace.

“You asked _me_ to come,” Perry groaned, “what about ‘WWPD?’ What about what _I_ would do--Carmilla what are _you_ doing?”

“Making sure she doesn’t get herself killed.” Carmilla answered, following her. Perry, fighting against the urge to tear her hair out, followed them while still shouting that this was a terrible idea.

***

JP rummaged through a cabinet of vials as Ell paced around her lab, phone glued to her ear.

“Mrs. Cirax, I promise it's perfectly normal for Zorel to be patchy like that...if his skin gets _really_ flaky that might mean he's dehydrated, but from the pictures you showed me everything looks healthy. No, don't apologize. Yes, I'm sure your baby's first molting is very exciting. We do the same thing here when we get our first haircut, we save a piece sometimes.”

Ell nodded. “Alright, good. If you're concerned about anything else, go ahead and call.”

She hung up. “Jeep, did you find those vials?””

“I think so.”

“Good, give it here.”

JP turned around.

“Thank you for helping me, JP,” Ell said, grabbing it.

“Any time. Are you sure Mel is okay with me staying?”

“She trusts me.”

“LaFontaine busy?”

“Uh, sort of. They’re more into the chemistry and biology stuff than the tech stuff,” Ell rubbed the back of her neck. “And I felt kind of bad that we haven’t been hanging out that much lately.”

“Oh, don't. You have a girlfriend now. Of course you have less time.”

Ell smiled and looked down at her work station. “And we are here now,” Ell agreed. “Now look at this.”

Ell shook the vial. “So if you take this and pour it into this compartment...it kind of works like a glowstick, right? When you throw it the barrier between the compartments breaks and the chemicals mix. And when they mix it gives off a radiation similar to yellow sun.”

Ell finished, holding it up.

“So...a glowstick grenade?”

“I prefer ‘sun grenade,’ but whatever floats your boat.”

“Well that’s very interesting,” JP examined it. “So is this for Laura?”

“It never hurts to be prepared for every opportunity. Speaking of which,” Ell frowned. “She still hasn’t answered my texts. She was working on that story, right?”

“Yes, a missing person if I recall correctly. Laura was taking Carmilla with her--”

“Wait, she’s taking _Carmilla?”_

“Yes?”

Ell slipped off her lab coat. She started putting everything away.

“We need to get a strike team together. JP, I need you to text me exactly where Laura was going. I want directions, okay?”

“Why are you suddenly so worried?”

“Because she’s going with Carmilla!”

“I thought we trusted her now?”

“I _do_ trust Carmilla. I don’t think she’s going to try and hurt her or anything,” Ell opened the door, “but it’s also undeniable that whenever something involves Carmilla, the odds of it being life threatening go up exponentially.”

JP couldn’t exactly argue. “Hold on, Ell, take the grenade with you!”

“Toss it.”

JP lobbed it to her and Ell caught it in her hand.

“Mel!” Ell shouted, sticking her head out of the doorway. The Summer Society was very echo-y, and Ell heard another door slamming.

“Who called?”

Ell walked out. “I need a team.”

“You better have a good reason!”

“Laura is doing something reckless again!”

“ _Again?_ Are you sure?”

“She brought Carmilla with her!”

Ell heard a very put upon sigh, and Mel marched around a corner with LaFontaine.

“You got to be kidding me.”

Ell shook her head.

“Can I go?” LaFontaine asked, grinning, “I bet it’ll be something good!”

***

Going on a mission with Carmilla and Perry in two was distracting. Every few minutes Perry would start mumbling that they were all totally going to die; every five minutes Carmilla took it upon herself to tell Perry she needed to shut up and get it together.

“But what if we get caught?”

“Come on Perry, enjoy the adventure of it,” Laura said, crouching behind another rock. “We're on another planet, for crying out loud! We’re farther than any human has gone before!”

“Well, than any human being has _willingly_ gone before,” Carmilla pointed out.

“And even then, _I_ certainly didn’t want to be thrown through a portal,” Perry finished.

Laura was about to answer when a shadow passed over them and they crouched. Another transport was flying overhead, and when they looked over the rocky outcropping, they could see a huge fortress like building surrounded by steel walls.

The transport touched down. A door opened and stairs descended.

“What’s happening?” Perry whispered. “Are those _people?”_

“Well, aliens,” Carmilla said. Laura glared at her. “I--well, _non-human_ people. But still people.”

Laura begrudgingly let it slide. But there were people--reptilians, some Braklonians, even some Daxamites--that were being led down the walkway in chains. The gates of the fortress opened and they were let inside.

“Holy Hufflepuff, do you realize what they’re doing?”

“Intergalactic spa retreat?” Perry suggested.

“More like intergalactic slavery,” Carmilla said. “Jesus, this place is a freaking slave auction!”

A cold feeling settled into the pit of Laura’s stomach.

Slaves. A desert, rocky planet where people bought and sold slaves--

“Oh Rao, _Maldoria,”_ Laura breathed. Carmilla looked at her.

“What?”

“Uh--nothing. I mean--Supergirl mentioned this place once,” Laura said. “A planet where they bought and sold slaves. They called it Maldoria, ‘Slaver’s Moon.’”

“What in God’s name were you talking about that made Supergirl talk about _Slaver’s Moon?”_ Perry asked.

Laura mumbled and grumbled out an incoherent reply until Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Can we please leave _now?”_

“No! Natalie is in there. She has to be.”

“But Laura, that place is built like Fort Knox!”

“There’s always a way in,” Laura answered. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“What are we going to do, knock on the door?”

Laura’s eyes widened.

“Uh...Laura, _no.”_

She stood and held up her hands. “Laura _yes.”_

“ARE YOU INSANE?” Carmilla and Perry shouted at the same time.

“No, I’m a journalist! Besides,” Laura started walking away, “the only way out is probably in there, anyway.”

“And where there are people that want to kill us!”

“No, people who want to _enslave_ us. Big difference.”

Perry looked at Carmilla as Laura started walking away. “You’re not going to follow her into _this,_ are you? We need to get out of here!”

Carmilla wavered. She watched Laura, stepping out into the open, saw the guards realizing she was there. Carmilla grit her teeth and stood up.

 _“You’re_ going too?”

“Strength in numbers.” Carmilla said wearily.

“Carmilla--Carmilla don’t you _dare--_ don’t be ridiculous! Just--just BE SENSIBLE!”

The guards looked away from Laura, at the outcropping where Perry was trying to drag Carmilla back. They both stared at them. Carmilla sighed.

“At least someone made the choice for you, Curly,” Carmilla said.

“I knew it! I _knew_ we were going to die!”

Carmilla wrenched her arm out of Perry’s grip. She raised her hands and went to stand next to Laura as the guards approached.

“If we’re going to get captured, at least do it with a little dignity,” Carmilla snapped. The guards wrenched Carmilla’s arms behind her back. “Will you assholes please not break my arm? I’m not fighting you! Jesus Christ…”

Watching them grabbing Perry, Laura felt like throwing up. She looked at Carmilla.

“Carmilla, I’m...really sorry I got you both caught up in this.”

“I’m sorry you’re an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot! I just...I have to do something. You know that.”

They pushed them both. Carmilla smiled at Laura. Just for a moment.

“Yeah,” Carmilla answered. “I really hate myself for liking that about you.”

She looked away immediately, staring at the ground as they pushed them both along.

***

Ell had a camera attached to her uniform, broadcasting everything they saw at CorvaeCorp to the Summer Society.

“Mel, do you have _any_ idea what this is?”

She made sure to keep the camera on the portal. Mel bit the knuckle on her thumb, squinting slightly. JP was standing next to her.

“...Yes, I know what it is,” Mel said, “that is a transmatter portal. They’re for interplanetary travel.”

Ell’s eyes widened. “So that means Laura is…”

“...ON ANOTHER PLANET,” LaFontaine fist pumped. “That’s so _cool!”_

“Cool?” Ell turned on them. “Laura is on the other side of it!”

She fiddled with the control panel. “And it doesn’t work! My sister is on another planet and we can’t get there!”

“Come on Ell, we’ll just fix it,” they elbowed her, “and didn’t you used to tell me that you were going to be an astronaut before you joined the Society?”

“This is not the time to fangirl about the possibility of world hopping!”

Though even as she said it Ell’s heart rate started to pick up, and it wasn’t just because she was scared for Laura.

Mel’s brow furrowed and she turned to JP.

“Wait...why are _you_ here? Who let you into a secret government base?!”

JP cowered. “I--Ell invited me!”

“Doctor Hollis,” Mel turned back to the screen, “how many times do I need to tell you that your friends can’t just walk in and out--”

“JP, can you help?” Ell interrupted, running her hands along the controls.

His eyes widened. “Me?”

“You’re the smartest person I know. I need you to come down here and take a look at this. Unless we have some interplanetary teleportation devices laying around, we need all the brainpower we can get.”

“And the team of scientists we have isn’t enough?”

“I value them Mel, I really do, but I am not exaggerating when I say that JP is probably smarter than me.”

“Oh that is not true,” JP said, “I really, really don’t think that’s--”

“You, nerd, come,” Mel said. JP straightened.

“Sir--Ma’am--Ma’am yes Ma’am!”

“I’m not an army general you dumbass!” Mel said. “Calm down!”

JP followed her as she walked at a brisk pace. “But I thought you wanted me to leave?”

“That was before Ell said you were smarter than her,” she shrugged. “If she’s saying that, I want to see it for myself.”

JP gulped.

***

They were led into the fortress, prodded in the back with very, very strange looking guns. From the other side of the hallway they saw Doctor Rook, walking toward them with an affable smile and his fancy white lab coat.

“Well, well, well. You surrendered. Smart of you--three silly women weren’t going to last long.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re smarter, we’re dumb little, meaty humans, whatever,” Carmilla said. Doctor Rook narrowed his eyes at her. He stepped closer, tilting his head curiously. He reached forward and gently plucked Carmilla’s glasses off her face.

“Your disguise didn’t fool me, Karnstein,” he said.

“I told you Laura,” Carmilla grumbled.

“Although at any rate, your commitment to the accent is to be applauded.”

Carmilla stared at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, that’s how I talk,” she said. “Lol, you’re like, such a douchebag.”

Laura snorted.

“We’d make terrible slaves!” Perry said emphatically, “I swear, we’re weak, since I quit my job I’ve been doing nothing but sitting on my couch in a bathrobe eating brownies!”

“Jesus Perry, don’t rub it in,” Carmilla said.

“On the contrary,” Doctor Rook said, “I think you’d all fetch a good price.” He stepped aside to allow them to be led to a holding cell; he pressed a button, and they were thrown in, but it didn’t look like there was a door. He pressed the button again and the three banged against an invisible forcefield. Perry rubbed her hip. “Especially you,” he pointed at Carmilla. “Buyers that recognize the name will pay a very high price to enslave a Karnstein.”

Laura banged against the forcefield. “You’re not touching her!”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

“At least tell us who you’re working for,” Perry asked softly. Rook looked at her.

“Who I’m working for?”

“Humans don’t have access to this kind of technology,” Perry said. “Who started this?”

Rook smiled. His human facade melted away. Instead of a human face, he had what looked like a crow’s head; red, beady eyes, inky black feathers and a dry, craggy beak. He lifted his hand, which was now a wing with long, flexible feathers.

“You’re right,” he said. “It’s a good thing I’m not human.”

“You’re a Beltranian!” Laura gasped. Perry and Carmilla stared at her.

“Uh, Supergirl told me about them,” Laura said, “they’re notorious slavers.”

“Why, thank you,” Rook answered, “I happen to be one of the best.”

“So that was what you were doing,” Perry said, standing up, “setting up this ‘Corvae Corp,’ pretending you worked with Carmilla’s company for the legitimacy, kidnapping people?”

“And look at how well it turned out!” He crowed. “People on your planet love finding any excuse to blame that family. Now, I’d love to stay and chat more, but I need to go and make preparations. The selling doesn’t happen here...enjoy your stay.”

He motioned for the guards to follow him, leaving the three of them alone. Laura looked down at the ground.

“Well, we got in,” Carmilla said. “Anymore bright ideas?”

Laura backed up. She was about to say something when she realized she hit someone and turned around. There were other people, curled up near the back of the holding cell. Laura looked down at the person on the ground.

“...Natalie?”

She looked pale and sick. She managed to sit up.

“Who are you?”

“You’re Natalie Giauor, right?”

“Yes?”

“Your mother sent me!”

“My mother?”

“I’m a reporter. She needed someone to investigate your disappearance.”

Natalie looked at them. She looked at Carmilla. “But...you’re…”

“Yeah, yeah, I am. And goddammit Laura, I told you the glasses were a terrible disguise!”

And then Natalie looked at Perry. “And you’re the editor for MatCo, aren’t you? The one that quit?”

Perry didn’t answer. Instead she just started laughing.

“Ha. Ha. Hahahaha!”

“Holy shit we broke her,” Carmilla breatherd. “Curly, come on, snap out of it!”

Perry didn’t respond. She just backed up against the wall so she wouldn’t fall down and kept laughing.

“Uh...Perry?” Laura asked gently. Worst case scenario, she wasn’t super strong, so she could try to slap some sense into her.

“Our...phones!” She laughed.

“What about our phones?”

“They didn’t...take…” Perry pulled her phone out of her pocket, “our _phones!”_

Perry tapped the screen a few times and held it up. Their conversation with Rook played and Laura’s jaw dropped.

“You _recorded_ everything?”

“Yes!” Perry exclaimed, “I did it! The idea just came to me to see if I could do it without them noticing, and I _did.”_

“Perry, that is like, Lois Lane level stuff!”

“I KNOW! Wait wait,” Perry held the phone up and switched it to video. “Look everyone! We’re on an alien planet about to be sold into slavery. Look at all the people they captured! Here’s the cell...notice we are clearly not on Earth right now?”

Carmilla shook her head, then poked her head into the video. “And let me state for the record that KarnsteinCorp, nothing to do with this,” she said, “just so we’re _really clear._ Also, these are the worst kidnappers ever. What idiot kidnaps people and forgets to check their phones?”

“It’s too bad no one is ever going to _see_ this!” Perry exclaimed, still smiling, clearly way less alright than she was letting on.

Laura smiled. After a moment, she rubbed the back of her neck and stepped away.

“Hey, Cupcake, what’s up?”

“...I got you guys into this,” Laura said, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Like, majorly--”

“Hey,” Carmilla interrupted. She put a hand on her shoulder. “Look, Laura, listen. You are stubborn, naive, and I was convinced from that start of this that we would end up in some sort of horrible situation...although I didn’t expect the planet hopping, but what can you do,” she shrugged. “But unless you gave an evil crow-alien man the idea to lure cash strapped humans in and sell them to slavery, I would not call this your fault.”

Laura looked at her. “You wouldn’t have gotten mixed up in it if I didn’t get involved though.”

“No, but you said it yourself, you _have_ to do something. You can’t help it. I’ve known that about you for awhile. So yeah, was this really stupid? Sure. But I guess doing the stupid, right thing is better than doing the evil, very well planned out thing.”

She could feel herself start to tear up. Her head fell against Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla stiffened slightly, but then a hand slowly went up to curl lightly into the back of Laura’s hair, fingers massaging through Laura’s scalp.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Carmilla said, “I know what’s going to happen. You’re going to be absolutely ridiculous and stubborn, and figure out a way through sheer force of will to get us out of here.”

That had been the plan when she walked in. But home was galaxies away, and being under the red sun felt different than during the earthquake--she felt drained, but after a few days everything felt tight, like her strength was there waiting to be unlocked. Not so with the red sun beating down on her; now she just felt nothing. She felt totally weak.

But these people were counting on her.

Perry was counting on her.

Natalie was counting on her.

 _Carmilla_ was counting on her.

So the only thing Laura _could_ do was come up with a plan.

***

“...So as far as I can tell if you reconfigure this right centrifuge and splice these two wires with that processor, that should provide enough power to…”

LaFontaine and Ell watched JP talking with Mel, as he worked on the control panel of the portal.

“Ell,” LaFontaine whispered, “your friend is such a... _nerd.”_

“I know,” Ell whispered back, “he is the nerdiest guy I know.” She grinned at them. “Cutest guy ever, right?”

“He single?”

Ell blinked. “Uh, yeah. Go for it.”

LaFontaine rubbed their hands together. _“Nice.”_

“Alright,” JP turned around, holding out a tablet to Ell. “There you go. Everything has been connected to this, it should make the portal open from the other side.”

“Ooooh no,” Mel interrupted. “You’re going with them.”

“I don’t need to come--”

“You just gained working knowledge of alien technology several _millennia_ ahead of anything you would have encountered on Earth in a matter of minutes. I don’t want to leave the controls in the hands of anyone else.”

“I--I don't know. I'm not exactly the coolest under pressure.”

“Jeep, it's not about being scared,” Ell said, “it's about doing it even though you're scared, remember?”

JP looked back at her and smiled. He swallowed and adjusted his collar. “Well...okay. If you need me, I'll do it. Besides, Mel, you'll be there--”

“Afraid not. Atmosphere on Maldoria is toxic to Martians--you'll be on your own.”

“ON MY OWN?”

“Don't worry,” she grabbed a small pistol from her holster, “I'll give you a pea shooter in case you need it.”

“Oh...lovely...that makes me feel safe…”

“Relax, J-Man,” LaFontaine walked past him, slapping him on the back. He gasped and they laughed. “You'll kick ass out there. See you on the other side!”

JP watched them disappear through the portal.

“Your friend is...exuberant…”

Ell walked past him. “JP, that just means they like you.”

“They do?” He squeaked. Ell disappeared into the portal.

JP looked back at Mel.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“... _Fine,_ you're right.”

He took a deep breath and ran inside.

***

“One...two... _three!”_

Everyone threw themselves against the forcefield. It didn't budge. Laura rubbed her shoulder.

“Alright, again! One...two... _three!”_

“ _Shit!_ Laura,” Carmilla rubbed her shoulder and winced. “We've already done this ten times! It's not working!”

“Well, it's the only thing we _can_ do! Again!”

No one else got up.

“...You know, I joined the force because I wanted to help aliens,” Natalie said wearily, hugging her knees, “in a few months they've cost me my career, my self respect, and sold me into slavery.”

People started to murmur agreement.

“Oh shut up,” Carmilla said, rolling her eyes, “aliens didn't make you fall asleep with a loaded gun on your belt, asshole.”

“Hey, do you really have to call us assholes?”

“When you're being stupid, yes. Laura is being a dumbass but at least she's _trying_ instead of blaming aliens and moping.”

“Gee...thanks?”

“Anytime.”

“Okay guys, try it again--”

“I’m _tired_ of trying!” Another prisoner said. “We’ve been trying. We can’t get out of here.”

“So what, we just give up?”

None of them said anything. Laura looked at Carmilla.

“Carmilla, come on.”

“...You gave it a good shot, Cupcake. But I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Maybe Supergirl will find us?” Perry offered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Laura said. “It’s a red sun. Supergirl’s powers only work under a yellow sun.”

Everyone started murmuring to each other.

“Well, we’re doomed.

“If Supergirl couldn’t get out of here, no one could!”

“What? I-- _no!”_ Laura waved her hands. “We can’t just give up! Come on, you got to be kidding me!”

No one else was trying. Laura looked at Carmilla. “What happened to all that nice stuff you said before? What about you?”

Carmilla shook her head. “Cupcake...you’re free to try if you want. But there’s nothing else _to_ try.”

Laura clenched her jaw. She balled her fists and shook, almost about to explode. “Well then--then we just have to _try harder!”_

“Laura, you’re going to break your hands! What’s the point?”

She turned around, pounding against the forcefield with her fists. “HEROES--DON’T--GIVE--UP!”

She was starting to get flashbacks to the earthquake, when she pounded against a car, helpless to help the man stuck inside--

“Alright earthlings, time to be transported to the market,” Rook walked back in. He pressed a button on the control panel and Laura fell forward onto her knees. She stood up.

“Well? Move, Earth girl.”

\--except this time, Laura wasn’t letting anyone get hurt.

She spread out her arms. Carmilla’s eyes widened.

“Whoa, wait, Laura, what are you doing?”

“Being a hero,” Laura answered, not taking her eyes off of Rook and the guards holding what looked like blasters with electrified bayonets. Rook snapped his fingers and one of the guards hit Laura in the stomach. She screamed as her knees buckled.

“I said _move!”_

“I said... _no,”_ Laura managed to gasp. Rook rolled his eyes.

“Hit her again,” he said.

“Hey, get away from her!”

Carmilla tried to run at them, but one guard hit her with the side of his blaster, sending her tumbling backwards into the wall. She slid down to the floor and Perry knelt by her side.

Laura started to stand as they hit her again. She screamed, but this time she managed to barely stay on her feet.

“What is the name of the God of Frustration on your planet, again? ‘Jesus Christ?’ Jesus Christ, move before we have to kill--”

Natalie sprinted forward, taking one of the guards by surprise. She managed to wrench the blaster from his hand and hit him with it.

“Guys, let’s _go!”_

Everyone stayed still for a moment; Perry was the first one that snapped out of it, and the other prisoners followed her. They rushed the guards, piling on them in a tornado of kicking and punching, until they were both laying unconscious on the ground. Natalie held a hand out to Laura, and she grabbed it.

“If you can be a hero, so can we,” she said. Laura managed to smile.

“Thank you.”

She got up. She grabbed the gun from her and stared at Rook.

“...Wings up,” she said.

Rook slowly raised them.

“Now get in here.”

“You can’t get out,” he said, stepping inside. “There are guards everywhere. You’d need a miracle.”

“We’ve got something better,” Carmilla answered, Perry helping her up. She rubbed her head. “We’ve got the most stubborn human being alive. Now let’s _move!”_

Carmilla waved them on and everyone ran. Perry was the last one out, and she closed the cell behind them.

“Carm, you alright?”

“I’m fine, Laura. Come on!”

She nodded and they ran behind the group. As they got to the end of the hallway, Perry froze.

“Wait, my _phone!”_

“Leave it Perry, we have an entire cell full of witnesses!”

“No! It has video, it has sound…” Perry took a deep breath. “I need to go back for it!”

“Perry, wait!” Laura shouted, “why do you need your phone? We need to get out!”

“Because that phone has the story--and I’m a _journalist!”_

“Oh, she has to choose _now_ to have her big Lois Lane moment?” Carmilla grumbled.

Perry sprinted back down the hall toward the cell. The guards were getting up. Natalie watched everything happen, and she put a hand on Laura’s shoulder.

“Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Give me the gun!”

“Why--”

Natalie bit her lip. She grabbed the gun from Laura instead of waiting.

“HIT THE BUTTON!” She shouted.

Perry did. In rapid succession, Natalie fired two quick shots that hit both the guards and sent them back to the floor. From all the way at the other end of a long hallway.

Carmilla and Laura’s jaws dropped.

“...I graduated top of my class in the academy for marksmanship,” Natalie explained.

Rook was the only one that wasn’t hit. Perry sucker punched him, grabbing the phone and sprinting back out.

“I got it! I _got it!”_

“Yes, yes, we’ll help you write How Perry Got Her Groove Back later. Now let’s _go!”_

Carmilla gave Perry a shove, and they ran.

***

The moment JP stepped through the portal he took a moment to stare at the dry, rocky desert around them.

“So...this is space…?”

“Eh. Not as cool as I would have hoped,” LaFontaine said.

Ell, meanwhile, looked like she was practically vibrating, swinging her gun around her.

“Seriously? Being on _another planet_ isn’t cool enough for you? It’s _space!_ Now come on, I have a tracker on Laura’s phone. You figure out a way to get us back once we grab her.”

“...Wait, you want me to stay here? _Alone?”_

“You’ll be fine!”

LaFontaine raised an eyebrow. “I could stay with him if he--”

“Oh my God, LaF, this is a rescue mission not a dating service!” Ell shouted.

JP blushed.

“ _Alright,_ let’s go. But why are you so freaked? Laura probably caused a prison break by now.”

Ell rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, that is totally what Laura--”

They heard the sounds of explosions in the distance. Ell turned around and stared.

“...Oh my God Laura is conducting a prison break.”

Ell started barking orders as everyone ran in the direction of the sounds. JP waved goodbye.

“Okay...okay…” JP raised his tiny pistol with shaking hands. “I’m going to be fine…”

***

The group of prisoners ducked their heads, as rubble and flames leapt around them. Carmilla raised her hands over her head.

“Fire! How did you set this place on fire?”

“ _Me?”_ Laura turned around, providing cover fire while Natalie was shooting at the front. “Why are we assuming it’s me? Besides, this is an alien fortress! Sorry I didn’t know this stuff was so flammable!”

There were lights flashing everywhere, and guards coming at them from every direction. Natalie was managing to hit them with laser precision, but Laura was missing every other shot. Laura ended up running into Carmilla’s back.

“ _Oof!_ What? Why did we stop moving?”

“The building is on lockdown!” Perry shouted, “the entrance won’t open!”

“Any more genius plans, Sundance?”

“I...I...well--”

There was a tremendous _BOOM,_ and everyone was thrown back. Through the haze of rubble and settling dust, Carmilla spotted them first.

“Holy shit,” she said, “I knew your sister would do anything to protect you, but I didn’t think she could _literally_ do anything.”

“ _Ell?”_ Laura jumped up. Ell stepped through the hole that was blasted through the doors.

“Laura!”

They ran toward each other and hugged.

“I can’t believe you found me.”

“Of course I found you.” And, while they were still hugging each other, Ell whispered, “Laura, I brought something I’ve been working on, it could give you your powers back if you--”

“Hey, we can do the family reunion at _home,_ guys!”

Carmilla shoved them forward. Ell turned around.

“Alright team, get ready--look alive, they’re not going to let these people leave without a fight!”

As if on cue another shot missed Ell’s head by inches. Ell lifted her gun and fired in his direction.

“Ell, where is the _thing_ you brought?” Laura asked leading everyone out.

“I left it with JP at the portal!”

“You left _JP_ alone at the portal?”

Ell ducked and fired again when a guard shot at her from around a corner. “He’s not Kirsch!”

“No, but at least Kirsch is too stupid to be scared. JP couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag!”

“I needed his help, okay?”

“Don’t worry Laura,” LaFontaine said, turning to run, “I already told Ell if JP gets hurt I blame her.”

“Wait since when does LaF care about--”

“JUST RUN!” Perry shouted, and Laura shook her head and bolted.

***

JP was not used to being in space. So he felt it was best to focus on what he _was_ used to--computers. Sure, not alien computers, but it was still computers. He stared at his tablet, typing in a code before watching the portal flicker on and turn off.

“No. Hmm...that should have worked…”

The booming growl behind him tipped JP off. He turned to find a Braklonian, trying to grab him.

“AH!”

He tried to pull out a gun and the alien swatted it out of his hand. JP stumbled from the hit and fell. From a sitting position, he saw the Braklonian grab his gun off of the ground and point it at him--

“I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!”

He grabbed a rock from the ground, springing up and hitting the alien square in his square bullish nose. It surprised him and allowed JP to grab his gun back, shooting. He managed to get him right in the gut, and the Braklonian fell until his stomach and laid still.

“I...I did it,” he stared at the alien on the ground, then at the rock he used. “I DID IT!”

“JEEP! JP!”

“Ell! Look! I can fight aliens too!”

“JP that’s awesome but--”

“GET US OUT OF HEEEEEEERE!” Perry sprinted ahead of them with all the power of an Olympian. JP, honestly more frightened by the sight of a crazed woman running full tilt straight at him, yelped and turned to start fiddling with the control panel.

“Right! Look! I think I can get us enough power by recrossing some wires--here!”

The portal turned on. Laura looked behind her.

“Oh man, big ship... _big_ ship!”

“Come on, let’s go!” Ell shouted.

They stopped at the portal. Ell waved all of the civilians through.

“JP, I’m going to need that grenade.”

“Right away!”

He fumbled and handed it off to her.

“Carmilla, go!” Laura shouted.

“Not without you.”

“Carmilla, she’ll be fine,” Ell said.

“Why isn’t she going?”

Ell looked at Laura, and then looked at Carmilla.

She needed Laura to change into her uniform.

She couldn’t let Carmilla see.

Ell only had one option.

“Carmilla _look out!”_

She threw herself at Carmilla, knocking her to the ground. Laura turned and saw nothing. She was about to yell at Ell to _please_ get off of her friend when Carmilla shouted:

“Ell, get off, I can’t see anything!”

She didn’t _see_ anything.

Everyone else had already left. Laura quickly changed into her uniform--well, as quickly as she could. It took much longer than she would have liked it to without the superspeed.

“Whoops, sorry Carmilla, ground is slippery!”

“GET OFF OF ME NOW.”

She finally got up. “Laura left, you need to move!”

“She left?”

“Yes, she’s probably already on her way home or something, now move, okay? Supergirl will handle this!”

Carmilla finally scrambled to her feet. “How? It’s a red sun!”

Ell smirked. She rolled the sun grenade in her hands like she was a pitcher.

“Just watch. Or--or don’t, you should leave--you know what I mean!”

Ell threw it. The grenade hit Laura square in the back and, just as Ell predicted, erupted into golden light. Laura started to lift gently into the air.

“Ell, what is this?”

Ell grinned. “It’s _science!”_

Laura looked at the oncoming advance of guards and ships.

“Ell, how long does this last?”

“I’d say there’s enough yellow sun packed into that to give you...twenty minutes?”

Laura grinned. She cracked her knuckles.

“I can finish this in _ten.”_

Carmilla took one last look behind her before she left.

***

Mattie wasn’t sure when she expected Perry to come back.

Oh, she knew Perry _would_ come back. Perry was stubborn, but she wasn’t stupid, and she hated change. This was rather drastic change. She’d never be able to keep it up. Mattie was certain that if she waited long enough, Perry would come crawling back with a plate of brownies and promises to stick to the narrative from now on.

So when Perry walked in, hair disheveled and clothes dusty, it wasn’t the fact that she showed up that surprised her. “Lola, what a sur--” She paused, taken aback by her appearance. Perry was breathing heavily and she marched up to the desk.

“Mattie, we need to talk.”

“What happened to your hair? Your _clothes?”_

“That isn’t important.” Perry put her hands on Mattie’s desk. “I have just been through _hell,_ Matska. I have been kidnapped, nearly killed, thrown through an interplanetary portal to another planet, kidnapped _again,_ almost sold into slavery, and forced to fight my way out of an intergalactic slaving outpost. And as soon as I got out, I came here. Do you want to know why I came here?”

“For your job back…?”

“No. Because I have _this.”_

She plunked her cellphone onto the desk. She played a button and it played a recording.

“What is that?”

“That is proof that a man named Doctor Corbett Rook was actually an alien that was trying to frame KarnsteinCorp as a cover for their kidnapping operation. I have an entire cell full of witnesses--including your secretary, by the way--that can corroborate that this is real. And it’s the only audio and video of the entire event.”

Mattie stared at it, dumbfounded.

“You should have listened to Laura,” Perry continued, “Natalie Giaour’s disappearances? That turned out to be a big story.”

Mattie reached out to the grab the phone and Perry took it away. She narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“Well, I just think that once this story breaks--and it is as we speak--having exclusive access to this would be a gold mine.”

“...Okay, I’m listening. Sure you don’t want your job back?”

Perry laughed. “My job back? When I risked my life to go back and get this cellphone, it was not because I wanted this job back.”

She huffed. “Fine. Then what?”

Perry told her. Mattie eyed her incredulously.

“Perry, you realize this is ridiculous, right? Why would you give up being the editor of an incredibly successful magazine for _that?”_

She looked back at. “I barely left the office in all my years here,” Perry said. “And today, I helped save a dozen people, went to space, exposed an intergalactic slavery ring...I’m giving this up because I am a _journalist._ It’s time I start acting like it.”

Perry closed the door behind her. Mattie leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand, watching the door even after she left.

***

“I wasn't scared. Not at _all._ I knew I was competent enough to fight off that alien.”

LaFontaine laughed. “Well, I'm glad you weren't a red shirt.”

“I never did wear much red. It's not really my color.”

They laughed again, then realized JP was being serious. “Wait, you don't...oh, dude, I'm going to have to watch Star Trek with you now.”

JP was about to answer when Ell rounded the corner with Mel.

“Ell! How is Laura?”

“Laura is fine,” Ell answered.

“Honestly the only reason she's not out yet is because she's filling out paperwork,” Mel added. “You, nerd, come here.”

JP pointed to himself. He stepped forward.

“Yes?”

Mel sized him up. Then she clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You did good,” Mel said gruffly. “That was some impressive tech wizardry, Armitage. You ever want to work for us, let me know.”

“Oh...that's very flattering. I'd love to help you shore up your cyber security, I've gone into your databases before and I could suggest several loopholes you can close up--”

“ _Okay,_ that's nice of you to offer JP,” Ell said. “Why don't we call it a day?”

“Oh! Before we go, that reminds me,” JP reached into his pocket. “I got you a gift.”

He pulled something out and placed it in Ell's hand.

“A...rock.”

“It's that one I used to fight off that alien,” JP said.

“That's _cooool,”_ LaFontaine said.

Ell still looked confused.

“I just thought you'd want proof that you were there. You know, a space rock.”

It clicked in Ell's head. Without the more pressing issue of Laura in danger, the full implications of what had just happened hit her. “A space rock. Oh my God. I really did it! I was really in space! I WAS IN SPACE!”

She impulsively leaned forward and pecked JP ok the cheek. “You are the best friend _ever._ Oh man. I need to tell someone else about this--Dad would have a heart attack--see you guys later!”

Ell pulled out her cell phone and made a phone call.

“Dan? Yeah, I'm great. You're _not_ going to believe this. Your girlfriend is an _astronaut!_ I’m serious, I have proof and everything! _”_

She ran off, still chattering excitedly. Mel rolled her eyes.

“She, uh...always liked space.”

“I know,” JP said, sounding rather proud, “Ell has told me before.”

LaFontaine smirked. “Can you be any nicer?”

“I don't know?”

“Well...it’d be nice if you let me buy you a drink to celebrate.”

“Sounds fun! I'll meet you outside.”

Mel looked at LaFontaine. “Hitting on someone I just offered a job to? Really?”

“Oh, relax,” LaFontaine answered, smoothing down their hair, “I don't think he even realizes it's a date, sweet little nerd.”

Mel let them go. She couldn't argue with that.

***

Laura took the elevator up to Carmilla’s office. She hadn’t gone back to MatCo yet, and she was amazed that Carmilla could go straight back to work.

“Laura, hey!”

She turned before she could knock on Carmilla’s door. “Oh my gosh, Natalie! Hey. You work here?”

Natalie grinned. “Yeah! Carmilla actually offered me a job in security but...after everything that’s happened I just felt like I needed to start with something that wasn’t so exciting, you know? And she needed another full time assistant since her hours are so massive, so…” She raised her shoulders a little. “She let me go see my mom first and then I got to start immediately!”

Laura smiled. “I’m happy for you. We wouldn’t have gotten out of there without your sharpshooting, you know?”

“Thanks. You can go right ahead in--Carmilla said that you’re allowed to.”

Laura walked into the office. Carmilla was signing paperwork, and she looked up.

“Cupcake! Geez, you left pretty quickly after you got out of there.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking. I ran in the portal and just...kept running. But I’m here now!”

“Come for an interview for MatCo?”

“Actually, no,” Laura said. She sat down. “I...just wanted to see if you’re okay.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Why are you sitting there?”

“What?”

Carmilla pointed to her couch. “There.”

Laura got up. As she went to sit down, Carmilla opened a desk drawer.

“Wait, did you turn one of your drawers into a _mini fridge?”_

“Patent pending,” Carmilla answered, pulling out a bottle of wine. She opened another drawer--Laura never realized it, but Carmilla’s desk was full of little compartments, definitely more than the average desk. Carmilla ran her fingers through the drawer without looking, pulling out another bag.

“Port wine and _La Madeline au Truffe,”_ Carmilla said, as she poured a bag of them into a crystal dish. She grabbed the dish, the wine, and sat down next to Laura. “ _This_ is the most expensive chocolate truffle in the world. Two hundred fifty dollars for one.”

“For _one_ not like, one package?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Wow,” Laura breathed. “You sure you want to share?”

“Why not?”

“Because I wouldn’t.”

“Well that’s mean. But sure. Have one.”

“There aren’t any glasses though.”

“Oh, I left them--” Carmilla paused, halfway to sitting. She sat down. “Actually, eh, I’m lazy.”

She drank straight from the wine bottle and held it to Laura. She wrinkled her nose.

“You’ll take on the slave trade but you’re afraid of drinking out of the same bottle?”

Laura laughed and took a drink, then ate a truffle. “Oh man, these _taste_ like they’re worth that much money.”

“Glad you like them.”

“So,” Laura passed the bottle back to Carmilla, “I saw you gave Natalie a job?”

“Oh, yeah,” Carmilla took the bottle back. “She did save us back there with her sharp shooting. She needed a job. I threw her a bone.”

“Well, I think it was really sweet of you.”

Carmilla started to blush, looking down at her dish of candy. Laura frowned.

“I just want to say again that I'm--”

“Laura. Cupcake. How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to say you're sorry? I know that's kind of your deal, and I _wanted_ to come.”

“I know. I don’t get it.” She leaned back in her seat, looking up at the ceiling, wine bottle held loosely between her fingers. “I guess I’m just not used to it. Not having to go it alone, I mean?”

“You aren’t? You’re Miss Teamwork. You’re Laura ‘The Hufflepuff’ Hollis.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense. I still _felt_ that way.”

“Well, now you don’t.”

“I guess I don’t.”

She took the bottle back from Carmilla. As she sipped, Carmilla said, “I wish I did get you, though.”

Laura swallowed. “Um...what don’t you get?”

“ _Why._ I made my peace with the fact that you do this stuff. What I don’t get is _why._ What’s with the reporter obsession? Is this all because you want to prove you can be Lois Lane or something?”

“No, of course not. I just…”

Laura frowned. She pressed a thumb against her lips, trying to ensure she was going to say the right thing. Carmilla watched her quietly.

“I guess...well, Ell and I knew Supergirl and Superman for a long time, since my foster mom was...kind of like their doctor?”

“Ah, yes, you guys had those long conversations where she discussed slavery with you.”

“Okay, in context I’m sure that would be--I mean it _was--_ anyway, once we had this conversation,” Laura shook her head. “And she was telling me about Krypton. She told me that the high council of Krypton, the people in power, they _knew._ They knew that the planet was going to be destroyed. They knew that they were all going to die. But they didn’t tell anyone. They kept it a secret.”

Laura popped a chocolate in her mouth, chewed, swallowed as she collected her thoughts. “Millions of people, an entire planet, an entire _culture_ destroyed, all because a few people in a room decided it was better that they didn’t know. That just made me so _angry._ Who gave them the right, you know? So ever since she told me that, I've wanted more than anything, to keep it from happening again. Not here, not ever. _That's_ why I want to be a reporter. To help people.”

Carmilla smiled. Took the bottle back. “Spoken like a true goody two-shoes.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Okay, your turn. Why do you do this? Why all of,” Laura gestured vaguely around the CEO’s office. Carmilla pursed her lips slightly.

"’Most people are other people. Their thoughts are someone else's opinions, their lives a mimicry, their passions a quotation.’"

“Um…?”

“Oscar Wilde.” Carmilla swung the bottle, just slightly, back and forth, to watch the wine swirl around. “The point is...sometimes it doesn’t really feel like I’m the one living this life. Most of the time it doesn’t.”

Laura felt her heart start to break. She searched for something to say when Carmilla added, “I don’t feel that way when I’m with you, though.”

And then Laura _really_ didn’t know what to say. “I...um…”

“You want to know something I’ve realized? I’ve always been on the fence about Supergirl. I never hated her, not the way my mother did--but I never liked her that much either. And I’ve realized why. The world doesn’t need more Supergirls, Laura, it needs more people like _you.”_

Laura’s eyes widened. She tried to stammer out a ‘are you _really_ sure’ but all she could do was make some vague and embarrassingly squeaky noises. Carmilla was turning red, but she forced herself to keep going.

“The world needs more people like you,” she repeated, “people who don’t have powers, who aren’t invulnerable, who can’t fly or shoot laser beams out their eyes...people who have none of that but will risk their lives anyway to help. No one will ever be able to be Supergirl, but normal people can learn to be a little more like you. And I think that’s going to be what makes this city a better place in the long run.” She laughed softly. “I mean, look at what you did to Perry and I. If you can turn _us_ into action heroes, there’s nothing you can’t do.”

She bit her lip, eyes downcast, turning slightly in to face Laura on the couch.

“Uh...Cupcake? I was, uh...trying to be nice--”

Laura impulsively leaned in and gave Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek.

Except it was definitely _not_ on the cheek.

They both leaned back from each other, covering their mouths. Carmilla’s face broke out into a smile for just a moment before it disappeared; Laura’s hand slowly lowered from her face.

“Carmilla, I…”

“Laura, I keep telling you,” Carmilla smiled slightly, “don’t apologize.”

“Haha.”

“So…?”

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, and Laura swallowed.

“I think…I want you to tell me more about these chocolates,” she held a truffle up to the light. “Why are they so expensive?”

Carmilla blinked.

Was that a rejection or not?

She had a feeling Laura didn’t even know.

“...Alright, sure.”

“And can I grab those glasses?”

“I’ll get them.” She got up and walked to her desk, pulling out wine glasses. “So the _La Madeline au Truffle_ was crafted by master chocolatier Fritz Knipschildt.”

“I’m mostly impressed you can pronounce that. Knip-shill?”

Carmilla handed a glass to Laura. “Close.”

Laura shifted until they were sitting so close their shoulders were brushing. “Well, we can’t all be chocolate snobs like you.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Anyway, the reason it’s so expensive is because it uses a very rare mushroom called a French Perigord truffle.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And the ganache they wrap the truffle in is made with seventy percent dark Valrhona chocolate--that’s why it goes so well with Port. And a side note, the key to pairing wine with chocolate is that the wine should always be at least _as_ sweet, preferably sweeter, than the chocolate is…”

Laura watched Carmilla with rapt attention, trying not to laugh at how surprisingly nerdy she was about chocolates and wines. Whatever this had turned into, she could figure it out tomorrow.

***

Lilita discouraged Theo from showing up the Silas base without plenty of advance notice, partially so she could prepare herself mentally for dealing with him.

Oh, she liked Theo at first. He had reminded her so much of her son; charming, successful, exuding an easy sort of confident intelligence. But the longer she dealt with him, the more she was convinced that their similarities had been shallow. The result of a miscalculation made by a grieving mother.

But she would either have to kill him or make use of him, now that Theo was in on it; killing him would be a logistical nightmare.

“You better have something worth coming here for, Theo,” Lilita said.

Theo tried not to look nervous, adjusting his tie. “I take it you’ve seen the articles.”

Lilita was holding a newspaper in hand. She lifted it and read from it.

“‘I don’t think of it as being kidnapped by aliens, I think of it as being kidnapped by evil people.’ Maybe you were right, Theo. She’s going off the deep end.”

“I’m glad you’re starting to come around, Lilita--and I think I found something that just might redeem myself for you.”

Theo pulled out a flashdrive, plugging it into a tablet. “So I was going through all of the photos people took of Supergirl during the Hellgrammite attack, and I found something interesting.”

He turned it so Lilita could look. “This is a photo someone took of her running through the street on their cell phone.”

“Okay? It’s not exactly high quality.”

“No. But do you notice? If you look closely, she’s holding something. So I filtered it through some enhancement softwares and,” he turned it back toward him, tapped it a few times, and showed her, “look.”

“...What is that?”

“That looks a _lot_ like the mockups for the prototype Carmilla was working on.”

“The alien scanner?”

“Yes.”

She crumpled the newspaper in her fist. “She gave it to _her?”_

“She told me her building was broken into. Do you think she was lying?”

Lilita turned around. She put her hands on her desk, closing her eyes. After a moment, she turned around.

“...No,” Lilita said, “Carmilla’s... _boundary testing_ is a recent development. She was still toeing the line as recently as the earthquake, at least. It wouldn’t make sense. Supergirl stole it. But she hasn’t been seen with it since, has she?”

“As far as I know, no.”

“So where is it?”

“I think I might have one lead. A lot of these pictures,” he started shifting through them, “happen to also have someone else in them.”

He flicked through them.

“...Ell Hollis.”

“They’re always together.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Lilita mumbled.

“What?”

“Hollis works for the Summer Society,” Lilita continued, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they have it.”

Theo grinned. “If we get to the girl, we get to the Summer Society?”

“Oh please, not _we,”_ Lilita rolled her eyes. “After that little ego trip you pulled she’ll smell something coming from a mile away if you have anything to do with it. Trust me. It’s a woman’s intuition.”

“So what do you suggest?”

“That you go home and prepare your next speech, while I handle this.”

“What are you going to do?”

Lilita raised an eyebrow. “Nothing you need to know.”

Theo and Lilita stared at each other. Theo finally backed down.

“...I thought you might be a little more excited, you know,” he said.

“You’ve proved you’re not useless.”

Theo put a hand over his heart and pretended to look touched before doing a mock bow, walking out.

Lilita waited.

She had just the plan for this.

Lilita walked out of her office, down the sleek metal walkways of her base. She stopped at the door of another room. She opened it.

It was a small but well furnished cell; it looked like a hotel room in a five star resort. The woman inside was flipping through channels on a TV, her back turned.

“Eileen,” she said. She turned around and looked at her. “I think the time has come for you to have a family reunion.”

 


	14. Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's new relationship with Carmilla is complicated by the sudden reappearance of her foster mother, Eileen Sheridan. But while Ell is elated, Laura isn't quite so excited to have her back.

* * *

 

MatCo was crashing the cover, the entire office working late to try and turn the kidnappings into a front page story, which meant not getting out until nine for Laura. 

“I'm leaving now, Miss Belmonde!” She called out, slipping on her coat.

“Bye Laura!” JP said. 

“See you, Jeep!” 

When Laura got off the elevator she was surprised to see Perry in the lobby of the building, talking to Kirsch. 

“...I'm sorry dude. But my girlfriend is having a baby. I can't risk my job, y’know?”

“I understand, Kirsch,” Perry answered, “I would have never asked if I'd known. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Chief! Good luck.” 

“Same to you.”

Kirsch looked at Laura. “Oh, hey L-Dog! I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.”

She started to follow him. “Perry, hey. Are you un-quitting after all of that?” 

“Oh, never,” she answered, “Laura, can I speak to you for a second?”

“Sure.” Laura turned and faced her. “I kind of have somewhere to be, though--” 

“I’ll try and be quick,” Perry answered. She clasped her hands in front of her. “First of all, I want to thank you for asking me for help on the Rook story. And I’m sorry I...well, I wish I could have done more while I was here.” 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Laura answered, “I know you and Mattie haven’t seen eye-to-eye.” 

Perry smiled. “I’m glad you understand why I had to do this,” she said, “I really do think it’s time for us to go our separate ways. For me to see what I can do on my own. Which is why I’m here. And I have you to thank for giving me the courage.” 

Laura smiled. “Aw, thanks Perry. So what are you doing here, then?”

“I wanted to see if I could get some help...I won't beat around the bush. I'm starting my own publication.” 

“You are? Perry, that's great! I'm sure it'll be--”

“And I want you to work for me.” 

Laura froze. They both stared at each other for a full ten seconds before Laura responded hesitantly: 

“Like...you want me to be your secretary?” 

Perry smiled, shaking her head. “No. I want you to be my reporter. I'm going to The Voice and I need more people on staff.” 

“But Mattie owns the Voice?” 

Perry's grin spread wider. “I negotiated with my Mattie for my audio recording of the kidnapping,” she said. “The newspaper hasn’t been doing that well anyway, so once Mattie got over her ego, it wasn’t a hard sell for her. Now, I want to restructure, hire new people, bring it back to what it was.” 

“And you want me to come with you.” 

“I want to extend the offer. If it helps you make the decision, you’re not the only one that would be leaving.” 

Laura’s jaw dropped. “You’re quitting...to run your own newspaper...and taking a bunch of Mattie’s employees with you?” 

“That is exactly what I’m doing, yes.”

Up until that point, Laura didn’t think much of Perry. Well, maybe that was the wrong choice of words. She liked her, of course; she respected her immensely; she would have even considered her a mentor, sometimes, when she sent back articles covered with red ink and a brownie for her trouble. She thought _very_ highly of her in that way, which was why she went to her for help in the first place. But she was just a very high strung editor that was painfully obsessed with ethics. She’d never pegged Perry for the type to challenge Mattie. It was crazy. 

“But...why do you want me as a reporter? Is it just because of my Carmilla contacts?” 

“Oh no, if you were working for me you wouldn’t be covering Carmilla, I never liked the ethical implications of that relationship,” Perry answered, “I want you to work for me because you’re talented, Laura. You are a good writer. And your dedication is nothing short of inspiring. I know that if you continue to work on it you could write some really amazing pieces. What do you say?” 

She wanted to say a resounding yes. Or at least, what she thought she’d want to do was give a resounding yes. But something was holding Laura back. The word ‘yes’ didn’t leave her mouth, and instead she gaped at Perry like a dead fish. Perry started looking around anxiously. 

“I need to go before Mattie realizes I’m here and sends security,” she said. “You have my number, right? My email?” 

“Yes.” 

“I understand this is a big decision,” Perry said, “I don’t mind if you want to take a few days to think about it.” She put a hand on Laura’s shoulder. “But I do hope you say yes.” 

“Thank you, Perry,” Laura answered, smiling, “and good luck either way.” 

“Thank you.” 

Perry backed up, then turned to leave the building. Laura sucked in a breath. 

“Oh Rao,” she said to herself, “I...Rao.” 

Laura took out her cellphone, stepping out of the building. 

_“Laura, what’s up?”_

“Hey. Can we move our get together for tonight instead? I understand if you’re busy--” 

_“For you? I can make time...if you don’t mind being out a little late.”_

“I don’t care. I just need to clear my head? And Ell is busy tonight, she’s babysitting Danny’s cousin.” 

_“Then you’ve come to the right place. Or rather, you’re_ going _to the right place.”_

“Great. Could you--” 

_“Let me guess. Pizza and wings instead of caviar and filet mignon?”_

Laura smiled. “How’d you guess?” 

_“Just get over here. Show your license to the front desk, they’ll let you right up to my apartment.”_

“I’ll be there.” 

The crosswalk light turned green. Laura took a deep breath and kept walking. 

***

Ell was well aware when she started dating Danny, that she was essentially dating a single parent. Danny was Maggie’s cousin, but she lived with her, went to the parent-teacher conferences, tucked her into bed when she could make it home in time to do so. And when she couldn’t? Ell was more than happy to step in. After all, if the shoe were on the other foot, she didn’t know what she’d do if Danny and Laura didn’t get along. 

“Hey, Ells!” Danny walked inside, watching Ell as she packed food into tupperware. Ell looked up and smiled. 

“Danny, hey.” Danny walked forward and kissed her. “How was working late?” 

“Eh, you know, after I handled the domestic call I was mostly just holed up in the office with paperwork.” She took off her coat, throwing it on a chair; Ell grabbed it and hung it up on the coat rack. “How’d Maggie behave? She awake?” 

“Sleeping now,” Ell answered. She pulled out one of the containers, popping it in the microwave. “We had a nice time, though. She taught me how to play _Bioshock_ while she practiced guitar...speaking of which, did you know that’s rated M?” 

“Her parents already let her play it,” Danny answered sheepishly, “I, uh, figured they would have known best, right?” 

Ell put the tupperware in front of Danny. “I won’t argue. She seemed _way_ less scared by than I was,” she shivered. “Those splicer things were freaking _creepy._ Now have something to eat.” 

Danny sniffed experimentally. “What is this?” 

“Tofu and vegetable scramble I made with a skillet in the oven. There’s green beans, snap peas, bell peppers--” 

“ _Tofu?”_

“Come on, Dan,” Ell put her hands on her hips. “All you eat are either beige noodles or bright orange pasta. Don’t you think you should add some more colors to your diet?” 

“Okay, first off, tofu is beige.” 

“The vegetables aren’t! And Maggie loved it. A thirteen year old is less picky than you.” 

Danny eyed it suspiciously, but took a bite. As soon as she did, she grinned and kept eating. Ell laughed. 

“See? Knew you’d like it.” 

“This is _surprisingly_ good,” Danny agreed, “where’d you learn how to cook?” 

Ell sat down next to her. With her free hand, Danny put a hand on Ell’s leg. “I, uh...had to learn, when my mom died. There’s only so long that you can survive on Hungry Man TV dinners.” 

She looked down at the table. Danny kissed Ell on the cheek so that she would look at her. 

“Hey,” she said softly, “you good?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Ell shook her head, forcing herself out of her memories, and smiled. “So! You want to see something else?” 

“What?” 

Ell rummaged through her pocket. “Maggie left her guitar out when she went to bed, so I went into her room to put it away, and I found this. Isn’t it a cool drawing?” 

She pulled out a piece of printer paper. In pencil, Maggie had sketched out what looked like a girl flying, wearing a purple costume. Danny tilted her head. 

“Uh...yeah, it is.” 

“I think she was drawing herself as a superhero,” Ell gushed, “I just think that was so cute! And look, she even named it in the corner. ‘Starfire.’ Anyway, I just thought you’d think it was cool.” 

Danny folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. “...Thanks.” 

There was a pause as they looked at each other, and Ell raised her shoulders a little, smiling. Danny leaned in to kiss her again. 

“Thanks for helping me out,” she whispered. 

“Of course,” Ell answered, “anytime. I need to head back home now, though.” 

“Staaaay,” Danny moaned, “I sleep better when you’re here.” 

“I caaaaan’t, I have work tomorrow and no offense but your couch was not built for two people to sleeeeeep,” Ell teased, getting up. Danny got up as well, snaking her arms around Ell’s waist. 

“Call in siiiiiick,” Danny said, kissing down the side of Ell’s face. “I can too...Maggie will be at school...we can get some _alone time.”_

Ell couldn’t help but lick her lips, just slightly, leaning in to kiss Danny. As Danny deepened the kiss, Ell carefully took Danny’s hands away from her waist, lifting them up before pulling away. She smiled. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” she said, kissing Danny’s knuckles sweetly before she turned to leave. 

“Ell?” Danny asked. 

Ell turned around. “What?” 

Danny opened her mouth, but didn’t say anything. She closed it again. 

“...Call me when you get home so I know that you’re okay,” she said. 

“Promise.” 

She waved goodbye and left. Danny watched the door, smiling softly. Then she frowned again. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out the paper, Danny sat down. 

***

Living a life of incredible decadence and wealth, with all the fancy food that went along with it, meant Carmilla wasn’t used to certain things. Like eating pizza, for instance. 

“ _God,_ this is good pizza,” Carmilla said, taking another bite, “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had pizza. I’ve got to order from here again. What place was this?” 

“Colombo’s. I know, right? Ell and I go there so much they practically consider us friends.” 

Carmilla took another bite. “So, what’s got you so stressed you needed to have our night early?” 

“Um...Perry came and talked to me.” 

“Oh, I get it. A few minutes with her and I get stressed out too.” 

Laura chuckled. “That’s not really it. She offered me a job.”

Carmilla chewed and swallowed. “What, is she going to start selling all those brownies? I hope she knows you’ll just eat all of them.” 

“No,” Laura said, not taking the bait, “I meant like, a reporter job. Perry used the audio from her phone to bargain with Mattie. She owns _The Voice_ now.” 

“Mattie just gave her a newspaper?” 

“I know!”

Carmilla got up, grabbing the plates. Laura was on her third and fourth slices, which she’d stacked on top of each other so she could eat them at once; she let Carmilla take her plate and kept eating. 

“And now you’re going to be a reporter?” 

“If I take the job, yeah. I need to think on it which is why...you know, I wanted to take a night to clear my head.” 

Laura finished her pizza, getting up. Carmilla had an amazing kitchen, even though by her own admission she never cooked; she _did,_ however, apparently have her own private chef that prepared all her meals for the week in advance, not to mention being on call if she decided she wanted something else that day.

Either way, she had these _amazing_ dark granite countertops. Laura braced herself with her hand and hopped on.

“Well, I am always glad to be a head clearer,” Carmilla answered, placing the plates in the sink, “especially if that means eating pizza at midnight. Always fun.” 

“Pathetic when it’s not with other people though. Like drinking.” 

“Well, we’re not alone, are we?” 

Carmilla walked back over to Laura, unceremoniously crossing her arms and resting them on Laura’s lap. 

They hadn’t kissed again since Laura’s impulsive kiss after Maldoria. She wasn’t really sure _what_ they were doing now. They hadn’t talked about it; but _clearly,_ they were more touchy-feely than friends would be. And Laura was definitely open to kissing Carmilla again if she could get out of her own head. 

Carmilla looked up at Laura and raised an eyebrow. 

“So what’s the deal?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I would have thought that you would have quit as soon as you got the offer. I thought you wanted to be a reporter?” 

“I _do._ But Perry is trying to turn around a newspaper that already isn’t doing well. There’s no way I’m going to be making as much as I am at MatCo…” 

As much as Laura didn’t love MatCo, as much as she didn’t like what Mattie had done to Ell, she couldn’t deny that the job was practical. She was left alone for long stretches while Mattie was holed up in her office, giving her plenty of time to be Supergirl during the day as long as her work got done. Kirsch and JP had set up Supergirl HQ there. And of course, the pay and benefits were all fantastic. It made _sense_ to stay there. 

“Do you want me to help?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Carmilla shrugged. “If you need money, I have plenty.” 

Laura reached a hand out to gently pet Carmilla’s head. “That’s really sweet, Carm, but I’m not gonna be a sugar baby.” 

Carmilla grinned. “Damn, does that make me your ‘Sugar Daddy’ then?” 

Laura blushed. “That--that isn’t what I meant!” 

Carmilla pouted. “Aw, too bad.” 

“What I mean is...like I said, that was sweet, but I don’t want to take your money.” 

“Well, if you don’t want to risk it, then don’t take the job then.” 

“But then I lose out on my dream job!” 

“So quit.” 

“But then what if it doesn’t work out?” 

“So _don’t_ quit.” 

“But then I lose out on my--” 

“Laura, what do you want me to say?” Carmilla asked. “Look, what was it you said about wanting to be a reporter? Because you wanted to help people? Just ask yourself; can you do that while working for MatCo?” 

It should have been a resounding _yes._ She was Supergirl. All she did in her freetime was help people. She was helping people all over the place.

But she wasn’t helping people as _Laura Hollis._ Laura Hollis was just some secretary. 

And--as selfish as it was to admit--part of her wanted people to recognize all the great things Laura Hollis did too. Like Carmilla did. 

“Look,” Carmilla continued while Laura didn’t answer, “I already think you’re a stubborn little heroic idiot, right? I don’t care what you do. I just want you to stop complaining and annoying me. And be happy, I guess.” 

Laura stared at her. She tentatively reached a hand out and ran it through Carmilla’s hair. She was staring up at her curiously, almost like a cat. Carmilla hummed a little. 

“I think you’re an asshole. But like, a weirdly sweet asshole,” Laura said. Carmilla nodded. There was a shift in the air between them, and Laura realized it was because there was silence where just a moment ago she could hear Carmilla’s quiet breathing. Before Laura could question it Carmilla raised her head, to kiss Laura. 

Laura closed her eyes until Carmilla pulled away. There was that brief, contented hum again before Carmilla seemed to realize what she just did. 

“...So, you purr like a cat, huh?” 

Carmilla groaned, rolling her eyes. “ _That’s_ what your takeaway was from that?” 

She backed up and laughed a little. Laura reached her hands out, motioning for her to come back. 

“Noooo, I didn’t want to sound mean. I just don’t know why you’re so nervous. I mean, I kissed you first.” 

“So...you’re saying you like me?” Carmilla asked dryly. Laura pouted. 

“Yes, I like you.” 

“What are we doing about that, then?” 

“We’re…” Laura waved her hands vaguely. “Seeing where this goes? You know, light and casual.” 

“You do not seem like the type to enjoy light and casual.” 

“You would be surprised.” 

Carmilla backed up from Laura, running a hand through her hair. “Does this mean you’d like to keep it quiet?” 

Laura bit the inside of her cheek. “Carm, I’m not going to lie to my friends,” she said. “It wouldn’t be fair to you, to act like there’s something to hide. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Even with your sister?” 

Laura thought about telling Ell casually ‘hey, I’m sort-of-dating Carmilla Karnstein!’ It made her feel a little queasy. 

“...Uh, maybe we should keep it quiet for a _little_ bit. Just so we don’t have to deal with the paparazzi and stuff.” 

Carmilla smiled. “That’s what I figured. Laura...you’re doing me a favor. Theo, my mother, they think they own my life. I don’t want them thinking they have a say in this. In us.” 

“So you would have wanted to keep this quiet anyway?” 

Carmilla walked toward Laura again. “Yeah, but I wanted to hear you say that anyway, so…” 

She leaned forward to kiss her again. Laura smiled, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck, until her phone started to ring. 

“I...um...one sec…” 

“Who is that? Ell?” 

“Must be. Who else would call this late?” 

She brought it up to her ear. 

_“Laura?”_

“Ell, hey. How are--” 

_“Summer Society, now.”_

Her voice sounded tight and panicked. Laura blinked. “Wait, is something wrong? What--” 

_“Laura I can’t explain right now, Mel called...I just need you to come RIGHT NOW. I really, really need you, I can’t...please come.”_

“Ell, deep breaths,” Laura said, “ _deep_ breaths. I’ll be there.” 

“Sister duty calls?” 

“Sorry Carm,” Laura said, hopping down from the counter. “Like, really really sorry. Really really _really--”_

“Cupcake, it’s fine. You want me to walk you home?” 

“Naw, it’s fine.” 

“...But it’s after midnight.” 

Laura froze with her hand on the doorknob. “Um, it’s fine.” 

“But--” 

“Supergirl is keeping an eye out for me!” 

She pecked Carmilla on the cheek before she sprinted out. Carmilla held a hand against her cheek and smiled. 

***

When Laura arrived in the Summer Society, Ell was sitting, not on a chair, but on the floor. JP was sitting with her, rubbing her back. 

“Ell...it’s okay...I mean it _is_ okay, isn’t it? This is a good thing?” 

Mel was watching them, arms crossed. She turned and looked at Laura. 

“You’re here,” she said, “took you long enough.” 

“Holy Hufflepuff, what’s wrong with Ell? Why is JP here?” 

“I was already here getting a tour from Doctor LaFontaine,” JP answered. 

“But they’re in the examination room,” Ell said, eyes staring a hole in the floor, “making sure she’s...okay…” 

“ _Who?”_

Mel looked at Laura. “We got a transmission a few hours ago. It was brief...it only lasted a few minutes...but it contained a series of code words that only Summer Society members would know. Didn’t know what it meant, so we sent a team out to track it.” 

“They said it led to a warehouse,” Ell continued. “There was this warehouse, and a truck, it looked like she was in the truck...shackled...it looked like they beat her…” 

Laura wanted to grab Ell and shake her. Ell stood and JP grabbed her, afraid that she would fall because she looked so shaky. She managed to get to the banister, staring down at the lower level. 

“Laura, just look.” 

Laura did. LaFontaine was wheeling someone out of a room on a gurney, the patient unconscious and bruised. When it clicked, Laura's eyes widened. 

“ _Eileen?”_

“I don't understand,” Ell said, a hand covering her mouth, “she's dead, she's been dead, she's supposed to be…”

“I don't get it either,” Mel said. “But she's here now, and we need to figure out how and why.”

“But...this is a _good_ thing, isn’t it?” Laura looked at Ell, face lily white. “This is...an amazing thing!” 

“It is. I’m thrilled. It’s just...overwhelming.” Ell looked at Laura. “How would you react if one day Krypton was just suddenly not gone?” 

Laura frowned. 

“We’re not even certain this is the real Eileen Hollis yet,” Mel answered, “we can’t be too careful.” 

“I’ll be able to tell,” Ell said. “She’s my mother. I would know.” She looked at Mel. “Can I go see her?” 

LaFontaine walked toward them, pulling off gloves. 

“Doctor LaFontaine, can Ell see Doctor Hollis?” 

“She hasn’t woken up yet, but there’s no reason why you can’t.” 

“Is she okay?” Laura asked. 

“Well...define ‘okay.’” 

Ell looked at them and they continued, holding up their hands. “I mean...all her vital signs are stable, she’s not in a coma, and all our scans came back that she’s normal for the most part.” 

“What do you mean ‘ _the most part?’”_

“It looks like whoever had her made some...alterations.” 

“Oh my God, LaFontaine, you better stop waffling and tell me!” Ell shouted. 

“She’s a cyborg!” LaFontaine shouted back. 

Everyone froze for a moment. 

“You mean...like robot parts?” JP asked. “How _much_ of a cyborg is she?” 

“An arm,” LaFontaine said. 

“That’s...horrifying.” 

“Yeah, kind of cool but horrifying,” LaFontaine agreed. 

Ell forced herself to stop leaning on the banister. 

“I’m going to go talk to her.” 

“I’ll come with you, Ell--” 

“Laura, no,” Mel put a hand on her shoulder. “Whatever happened to Eileen-- _if_ this is really Eileen--we don’t want to overwhelm her when she wakes up. Let Ell go in alone.” 

Laura reluctantly held back. “Okay.” 

Ell took a deep breath. She walked down to the lower level, stopping at the door that Eileen had been wheeled into. There was no window, so she couldn’t see inside--but she heard what sounded like someone pounding against it. 

“Uh…” 

She reached out; there was a _click_ as the handle of the door was pushed down; Ell opened the door. 

Eileen stumbled backwards and fell on the cot. 

“Who are you?” 

“What?” 

“Who are you? Where am I?” 

“You’re in the Summer Society…” 

“Then I need to talk to whoever is in charge here,” Eileen interrupted, “I am Doctor Eileen Hollis. I worked here, my code words are Artemis, Adonis, Chimera, Six, Three--” 

“Doctor Hollis, we believe you!” 

“You do? Then please, please help--” She tried to stand, but her legs wobbled and she fell again. Ell ran forward. 

“Mom, be careful!” She said, gently laying her down.

“ _Mom?”_

She stared at Ell. She stared back. Ten seconds passed until a hand flew to cover Eileen’s mouth. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed, “I was so caught up I didn’t even...it’s like I stepped out of a time machine and met myself in the past.” 

Tears started to form in the corners of Ell’s eyes. “You need to give me something,” she said, “Mom, you need to give me something to make me know it’s really you. _Please.”_

Eileen reached out. “You used to have a birthmark right at the corner of your mouth,” she said, brushing a thumb at the corner of Ell’s lip. “Your father was convinced it would become cancerous and had it removed when you were little. You used to throw little tantrums because he’d cover it with sunscreen and you said it kept getting in your mouth and tasted ‘yucky.’ And...and when you were eight I started calling you my little Gilmore Girl because the show started that year, and Rory had the same name as her mother, too. And...and you secretly had a crush on Bradley Palladino when you were in fifth grade but you told me never to tell _anyone_ on penalty of death, because there was a rumor that he liked to eat glue and everyone would have made fun of you for liking him. You said there was _no way_ that was actually true, and I secretly told Bradley’s parents so he’d put a card in our mailbox on Valentine’s Day--” 

“You _told_ Mr. and Mrs. Palladino I liked him?! Mom, I thought he got me that card because he liked me, not because his parents told him too!” 

“He did like you,” she huffed, “Brad just didn’t want to admit it.” She chuckled. “But I guess all of this could have been karma for doing it, so I’m sorry.”

She looked down, then back at Ell; she smiled. “God, it’s been so long,” she choked out, “I can’t believe it. You’re all grown up--” 

_“Mom.”_

Ell threw her arms around her, hugging her as tight as she could. Eileen hugged her back, tears falling on the collar of Ell's shirt, and they stood like that together for a full minute. They only stopped when Eileen’s arm brushed across the back of Ell's bare neck, and she jerked up from the cold. 

Eileen pulled back and lifted her arm. For the first time, Ell noticed that it was shiny, sleek metal. She opened and closed her fingers. 

“You know usually this would actually look like a regular arm,” she said, “but it got busted a little in the chaos. And they never bothered with making it less...cold.”

Ell bit her lip. “Actually,” she said, “I have a friend that might know how to fix that.” 

***

Laura was a little nervous to talk to Eileen. She'd only known her for a year, after all; and while she remembered her being wonderful, Sherman felt much more like a parent than she did. Especially since that year was mostly spent in the haze of grieving and trying to adjust to a new way of life. 

She was still amazed at how much Ell and Eileen looked alike. They'd looked similar when Ell was a teenager, but now the only difference between them was a few extra grey hairs and wrinkles. 

Well, that and the robot arm. 

“This is some highly advanced circuitry, Mrs. Hollis,” JP said, carefully sifting through her arm after cracking it open, “do you just want me to fix it, or should I try and make some modifications?”

“As long as you don't break it, if you have some ideas, go ahead,” she answered. 

JP nodded. He looked at Ell. “You never mentioned that your mother was British,” he said, noticing the accent. 

“Yeah, she went to Oxford.” 

“My mother went to Oxford. Did you know a Katrina Armitage?”

“Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. I switched schools after I spent a semester abroad, so I didn't go there that long anyway.” She smirked. “I just couldn't resist a man with bear spray, y'know.” 

Laura walked into the room with Mel. Eileen looked away from Ell and locked eyes with her, in her uniform. 

“...Well I will be damned,” she said, “Laura?” 

Laura smiled. “Eileen. It is so, _so_ good to see you.” 

“It _is_ you! My God, it’s been ten years...I could barely recognize you, all grown up. And look at that swagger when you walked in. Looks like Ell and Sherman were able to get the ol’ Hollis charm to rub off on you, huh? Come closer! Let me look at that suit!” 

Laura stepped closer. Eileen reached out and ran a hand down the fabric. 

“Beautiful design,” she remarked. 

“My design!” JP said. 

“Well, maybe one day we'll see you on Project Runway.” 

JP smiled. Mel cleared her throat. 

“Eileen, we, uh...need to talk.” 

Eileen turned her attention to Mel and frowned. “You're not Mel,” she stated. 

“Mom, this is M’lann.” 

Eileen’s eyes widened. “You're... _her?”_

Mel looked around to make sure no one else was watching. She shed her human disguise. 

“I made a promise, to watch over your children,” she said, “I hope I've lived up to that promise.” 

“Impersonating the head of the Summer Society? Uh, _yeah.”_

She held out her free hand and they locked arms. Mel smiled. 

“It is an honor, to have the chance to properly thank the woman that saved my life,” She said. “I would hate to upset you, but we need to know who took you and where you've been.” 

A shadow passed over Eileen's face. “Right. Of course.” 

She sighed, looking down at the floor. 

“After you left, they took me away.”

“Who is ‘they?’” Laura asked. 

Eileen looked at her. “A secret terrorist organization. They call themselves ‘Silas.’” 

Laura and Ell looked at each other. 

“That ring a bell for you two?” Eileen asked. 

“Carmilla's mother was using a group called Silas to provide disaster relief during the earthquake,” Laura said. 

“Yeah, she made up some excuse that it had to do with ‘Indian ethics’ or something. I didn't think it made sense.” 

A strange look came over Mel's face. Laura and Ell looked at her. 

“Do you want to share something, Mel?” Ell said. 

“You might as well do it. I know where they came from,” Eileen said.

Mel rubbed the back of her neck. “...Silas used to work with the Summer Society.”

“They _worked with us?”_ Ell straightened up. “Why was I never aware of this?” 

“Because they were gone well before you came in,” Mel answered. “It was a branch of the Summer Society that Melanie Callis allowed to work with their prisoners at their discretion...for a fee, of course.”

“So _that_ Mel was taking bribes from this group in return for free access to alien prisoners?” JP said.

“Oh my God, she’s the one that's done this to you?” Ell said. Laura's hands clenched into fists.

“Eileen, tell me she's alive, because I will _kill--”_

“Oh, she's alive,” Eileen answered, “but she's as much a prisoner as I am. Well, sort of.” 

Laura's fists clenched tighter. “So who's…” 

She looked at Laura. “Lilita. Who else? She doesn't exactly keep it a secret, even if she hides the more...illegal parts of the operation.” 

“What about Carmilla?” Laura asked softly. 

“What about her?” 

“Does she know? Is she involved too?” 

Eileen wracked her brain. Laura held her breath. 

“...I don't know,” she said. “I know I've never seen her. Lilita has a right hand, but they hide their face. Calls them ‘Nobody.’ Stupid pseudo-intellectual ‘look at my Odysseus reference’ bullshit. But I'd doubt it.”

Laura relaxed. Just slightly. 

“So you don't know.”

“Oh, Carmillaknows,” Eileen said, “how much she knows and how much she's helping her with, those details I'm pretty fuzzy on.” 

Ell looked at Laura. “...that's not...good.” 

“That doesn't mean anything!” Laura exclaimed. 

“What, are you two friends?” Eileen asked. 

“Carmilla and Laura are...close,” Ell answered. 

“Uh...yeah. Close.” 

Mel narrowed her eyes. “What did they do to you?” 

“Forced me to work on their research. Tried some experiments. The arm and this,” she tapped her head, “were all they got to. Metal plate in my head.” 

“I thought so,” Mel said, “I couldn't read your mind.” 

“I was lucky. Callis was all gung-ho about the idea. Once they realized she'd be way less hassle they stopped using me and I got stuck with the science stuff.”

“How did you get out?” Mel asked. “You managed to shoot off a message.”

Eileen smirked. “They got careless,” she said, “left me untied in the back of the transport vehicle. That's why my arm is busted--I used the parts to make some modifications to the radio while we were stopped. Then they found me, tried to move me somewhere else--now here we are.”

She hissed a little when JP tightened a screw. “Damn, I hate when the nerves reconnect after a maintenance job.” 

Mel took a deep breath. “Eileen, words cannot express how glad I am that you have made it back here. However...as of now, we need to treat you like a prisoner, at least somewhat.” 

Laura and Ell tried to protest. Mel held up a hand to silence them. 

“I'm not happy about this,” she said, “but what choice do we have? She spent ten years with the enemy, and we know they experimented on her. I can't read her mind.” She bowed her head a little. “As much as it pains me, Eileen, I would not be fulfilling my duty as Director if I didn't exercise caution.” 

Eileen smiled. “Hey, don't even worry about it. I assume no access to classified information, most areas off limits, escort with me at all times, right?” 

“At least let her come home with us,” Ell said. 

“Yeah, Sherman needs to know she's alive!” 

“You can--” Mel got a call that she answered. “Hello? Uh...hey,” she lowered her voice and turned away from them, “S’amm, I know, but something came up at work. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Yeah. Yeah okay, you as well. Yes.” 

She looked back at them. “Uh...sure. Sure, feel free to take her.” 

Laura and Ell hugged Eileen. She smiled. 

“Well, M’lann, wouldn't want to keep that date waiting, if your tone was any indication.” 

Mel blushed, grumbling a little, but she walked away. JP stood up. 

“I think I've brought your arm back to working order.” 

“Thank you! I have to say, you work faster than the man who designed this did.” 

“Oh, well, it was nothing…” 

“As much as I appreciate your help, mind if I get a second to catch up with my kids?” 

“Oh--oh of course.” 

JP left. Eileen leaned back in her chair.

“He really did do an excellent job,” she said, flexing her arm.

“You can stay with me,” Ell said, “at least until Dad can get here...I can't even imagine what he'll say…” 

“You wanna snapchat him or something?” Eileen asked.

Laura put her hands on her hips and tilted her head a little. “Eileen, you don't reveal to a guy that his wife survived after ten years in a _snapchat.”_

“Laura's right,” Ell said, “this calls for an Instagram post.”

The three of them laughed. Eileen trailed off. 

“Mel talking on the phone...it reminded me of something...I wanted to ask.”

“Mom, anything.” 

Eileen looked thoughtful for a moment. “Are either of you with anyone? Am I a grandmother?” 

Both Ell and Laura turned red. Eileen laughed.

“Well, there’s one thing I don’t have to miss, at least.” 

“I...well,” Ell swallowed, “you're not a grandmother, no.” 

“Still seeing Jason?” 

Laura put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. 

“Uh...nooo...we broke up when I went to college.” 

“Oh. Well, can’t be that surprised since it’s a high school boyfriend.” 

Laura put a hand on Ell’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. Ell took a deep breath. 

“I am...seeing...someone though.” 

Eileen grinned. “Wait, really? Oh, I can just tell by the way you’re blushing. This must be serious.”

“What? No! I mean...yes...sort of?” Ell tried to physically force her face to cool down, holding her breath. 

“Come on, you have to give me the name of this mystery guy. I want to know who can get my daughter all flustered.” 

Ell steeled her courage. Best, she thought, to not make it a big deal. “Well...her name is Danny.” 

Eileen was still smiling, and stood up. “‘Danny.’ I think that’s a nice name. Good job?” 

“Absolutely. A police officer.” 

“Your father must be absolutely _thrilled_ about that.” 

Ell relaxed, grinning. Laura nudged her. “Yeah, Sherman was.” 

“Can I talk to him?” 

Ell gasped. “You’re right! We haven’t even-- We haven't even told him! And we need to figure out where you’re staying--” 

“Just give me money for a hotel,” Eileen interrupted, “I don’t want to impose.” 

“Mom, you haven’t ‘imposed’ for ten years,” Ell answered, “I mean it, stay with one of us.”

Eileen shook her head. “You both have work you need to be doing,” she said, “and I want to go sightseeing. Can I meet you back at the house tonight?” 

Ell frowned. “Oh. Uh, yeah...if you don't think that'd be dangerous…” 

“Trust me, I know what I'm doing--and oh, we should have a party when your father gets here!” 

“That's a great idea! We'll have lots and lots of snacks!” 

Eileen laughed. “You haven't changed much, Laura, have you? Sure. Lots of snacks.” 

She hopped up and down a few times. Eileen turned. 

“And Ell? Invite Danny too.” 

“ _Danny?_ Uh...oh man I can but…”

“Come on, she looked back at Ell and smirked. “If Danny can make you blush like that whenever the subject comes up, then I have to meet him. Text me your address and I'll be there around seven. I have ten years to catch up on in this city!” 

She waved goodbye as she walked off. Ell waved back. 

“Bye! Right...wait... _him?”_

Laura grabbed Ell as she braced herself against the wall to keep from falling. 

***

The fact that Carmilla may have known their mother's whereabouts all that time was deeply concerning, to say the least. Still, Laura couldn't help but feel like she could trust her. At least, she _wanted_ to. 

But that still meant coming up with a plausible story of where she'd been all that time. 

“So you're telling me your mother was kidnapped by Amazons.” 

“Foster mother, but yes. Her plane crashed during a business trip.” 

“And she's been stuck in South America for ten years.” Carmilla was stirring a cup of black coffee, staring at Laura incredulously. Maybe because she knew that wasn’t the truth? 

Then again, it sounded ridiculous even to someone who _didn’t_ know the real reason Eileen was gone. 

“Yeah. She finally managed to escape and make it back to civilization.”

Carmilla nodded. She sipped her coffee. 

“Well damn,” she said, setting the cup down, “she should write a book. Make a killing.” 

Laura breathed a sigh of relief. “Ha, yeah. Totally.” 

“I’m getting more coffee, you want a cup?” 

“Yeah. A little more cream in mine, though.” 

“Sure.” 

Carmilla leaned in, kissing Laura quickly before she turned to walk to the coffee pot. 

She was kissing someone who might be in cahoots with her mother. 

But there was no way. _No way._ Supergirl did not date supervillains. The universe would never let that happen. 

“So what’s she like?” Carmilla asked, turning to look at Laura while she filled her own cup. 

“Same as she was. Really friendly. Likes to joke around. It’s weird, it’s...it’s almost like she was never gone. I think she’s probably more freaked out about it than she’s letting on. Ell is thrilled. They were a lot closer, obviously.” 

“You’re not thrilled?” 

“Of course I am! It’s just, you know...that first year my parents had just died, and I thought she was really nice, but you know...it was all so strange and scary. I spent so much of it almost in a daze, you know? So I’m thrilled _for_ Ell, and Sherman, and everything, but...I just feel kind of weird about it. Am I a bad person for not being as happy as they are?” 

“You are many things. Stubborn, naive, stupid--” 

“Is there a compliment in the middle of that?”

Carmilla finished filling her cup, grabbing another one for Laura. “Getting to that. Where was I? Insipid, prissy, uncoordinated, hotheaded--” 

“Carm!” 

“--but you are definitely not a _bad_ person,” Carmilla finished, smirking, walking back to the kitchen table and placing the cup in front of Laura. “Give it a little time. You’ll be fine.” 

Laura smiled, taking a sip of the coffee. “Thanks.” 

“So what’s your next move? Throwing a party to celebrate?” 

“We are, actually! Well, not really a party. But Sherman is flying in and we’re all going to have dinner together.” Laura sighed. “Our first one in ten years as a family.” 

“Mm-hm,” Carmilla agreed, “sounds nice.” 

Laura frowned a little. She imagined Carmilla, Will, and Lilita around the dinner table, eating together as a family. Carmilla probably teased Will all the time and Lilita didn’t have a sense of humor at all…

“Laura?” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I asked if your sister is bringing the officer with her.” 

“She has a name, you know.” Laura shrugged. “And, uh...that’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Want to come with me to have dinner with Eileen and Sherman?” 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “You’re inviting me to dinner.” 

“Yeah.” 

“With your family.” 

“Sure. No idea what we’ll be eating, but…” 

“There a reason we went from ‘light and casual’ to ‘meet my parents, please?’” 

She didn’t sound uncomfortable with the idea, just confused. 

“It was Ell's idea,” Laura explained, “Eileen heard the name ‘Danny’ and kind of tuned out on the pronouns Ell used, apparently. She wants you there as a buffer.” 

“I thought you didn’t tell her about us.” 

“I haven’t. She’s got enough to process at the moment…” 

Carmilla snorted.

“What’s so funny?” 

“We’re dating, but your sister thinks we’re not dating, so she’s asking us to pretend we’re dating. We’re faking fake dating. That’s like...fanfic-ception.” 

Laura couldn’t help but giggle. “You sounded like me for a second.” 

“Was trying to.” 

“So you’ll do it? You can act extra grumpy while you’re there so they won’t pay attention to Danny as much.” 

Carmilla started to frown. Her hands tightened a little around her coffee mug. 

“Ah, I get it,” Carmilla grumbled, “if her mom is a homophobe, at least Ell can point to me and say ‘but at least I'm not with the _supervillain.’”_

“That's not it at all! It's not because you're _worse,_ Carm, if anything it's because you're _cooler.”_

Carmilla stared down at the wood grain pattern of the table. 

“Carm…?” 

She looked up. “So I'm ‘cool,’ huh?” 

Laura blushed. “I mean, _yeah,_ I don't kiss nerds.” 

Carmilla burst into laughter. 

***

Danny managed to muffle the drawn out noise bursting from Ell's lips with her own, kissing her until she quieted save for quick pants of breath. She pulled back, smiling down at her. 

“That destress you?” 

“... _Damn_ did I need that,” Ell breathed, eyes closed and smiling dreamily. Danny laughed. 

“So that's a yes, you _do_ feel better about your Mom coming over--” 

“Mm, no, not ready to think about that yet, cuddle with me.” 

Danny smiled and rested her chin on Ell's chest, Ell lazily pacing her hands on Danny's back. She'd learned that these post pleasure haze moments were the only brief times that Ell seemed totally happy, free of the constant worry that was always nipping at her heels. She liked taking advantage of it. 

But then when it started to recede, Ell would start talking. Sometimes very trivial things like ‘do you think anyone has ever been arrested for ripping those little tags off of the mattress?’ Other times more serious things, like now. 

“When did you come out?” Ell asked. 

“Huh? You mean the closet?” Danny laughed. “Geez, I always knew. Pretty sure I came out of the womb thinking about how pretty the nurse was. But I guess when other people found out was...getting caught making out with a girl under the bleachers by my brother in eighth grade.” 

“...wait, you have a brother?” 

“Five, all older.” 

“ _How_ did I not know that yet?” 

Danny shrugged. “I didn't mention it. That's on me.” 

Ell reached a hand up, playing with Danny's hair. “Why do you deal with me?” She asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you deal with my baby gay panic?” 

“The sex is fantastic,” Danny answered immediately. Ell turned red.

“Oh, um, uh, thanks.” Danny laughed. 

“And you know, obviously you have all these other amazing qualities. If your mom forgets all of those tomorrow night because I'm a girl, well...her loss.”

Ell smiled. Her hips started to shift a little, considering flipping Danny over when there was a knock on the door. 

“ _Shit,_ I told Sam to bring Maggie over here after she picked her up from school.” 

She rolled off of Ell, grabbing her clothes from the floor and throwing them on. She threw a shirt and pants to Ell. 

“Just _please_ don't think about what we were just doing,” Ell said, as they both walked out of her bedroom. 

“Why?” 

“Sam can read minds!” 

She raised an eyebrow at Ell. “I don't know what you think, but Sam definitely does not want to hear about what we were just doing, trust me.” 

She snapped her last button into place and opened the door. 

“Your thoughts are really loud.” 

Ell turned red. Danny laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Hey. How's my cuz?” 

Ell smiled. “Maggie, hey!” 

Maggie glared at her. 

“Uh…” 

Danny blinked. “Maggie, something wrong?” 

Maggie shrugged. 

“Uh...okay.” She kissed Ell. “See you tomorrow, babe.” 

“Right.” 

“Maggie, say goodbye to Ell. What's eating you?” 

Maggie crossed her arms. “Bye Ell,” she mumbled. 

Danny put a hand on Maggie's back and she left. 

“She's pissed at you,” Sam stated. 

“I could see that. Why? We were getting along so well…” 

“Apparently you showed Danny a picture and ‘totally embarrassed her.’” 

Ell's eyes widened. 

***

“She _hates_ me,” Ell moaned, “I can't marry a woman when her kid hates me!” 

Laura stopped on her way to set the table so she could pat Ell on the back sympathetically. “Ell, she'll get over it.” 

“I just can't believe that I was so inconsiderate!” She complained, “I thought I knew what I was doing but I clearly don’t. I worked so hard to have a good relationship with Maggie and now, _ugh.”_

“Ell, I hate to break the news to you, but you’re not going to marry Danny anytime soon. You have plenty of time to get back in Maggie’s good graces.” 

“I _know_ that. But...kids like me! I’ve never had a kid hate me!” 

_That_ was true. Ell had a certain Disney princess quality about her that made children immediately inclined to want to be her best friend. Laura was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. 

“Hold on!” 

She ran over; Carmilla stood in the doorway. Laura hugged her. 

“Carmilla, hey!” 

“Hey. Thanks for not slamming the door on me for once.”

Ell turned around. “Carmilla, hey! Thanks for being my Danny buffer.” 

“No problem. I _love_ being the center of attention.” She lifted a bottle. “I brought champagne.” 

“Nice! Just...put it right there on the kitchen table, I guess.” 

Carmilla did, then stood awkwardly off to the side while Ell kept getting everything ready. After a moment she snapped to attention. 

“Hey, uh, let me help out.” 

Ell raised an eyebrow at her. “Wow, that’s surprisingly nice of you.” 

She shrugged. “What can I say, if I’m going to pretend to be Laura’s date I should also pretend to get along with her sister.” 

She winked at Laura, who turned red. They finished setting the table. Finally, there was another knock on the door. 

“Kids!” 

“Mom and Dad!” 

Ell pressed her back against the door and looked at everyone. “Carmilla, look...not evil. Which should be easy since you're _not,_ but you know--” 

“Just answer the door,” Carmilla said. Ell took a deep breath and did. 

“Mom, Daddy! Danny isn't here yet, but come in. Carmilla and Laura are here.” 

Eileen was grinning widely, arm looped around Sherman's, both of them decked out in touristy t-shirts and hats. 

“Ell, this is such a nice apartment! Sherman, I'm glad Ell still managed to have good taste.” 

Sherman didn't take his eyes off her, even as he walked inside with her. “You say that like my taste isn't!” 

“Dear, you had a _mullet.”_

“That was the _style.”_

“Yeah, for people who weren't already thinning at the top.” 

She rubbed the top of Sherman's head affectionately. She turned and saw Carmilla.

“...Carmilla Karnstein. That's...a surprise.”

“Carm and I have been, uh...I asked her if she wanted to join us,” Laura said. 

Sherman looked apprehensive. Ell whispered in his ear. 

“...Eileen, Carmilla has saved Ell's life before,” Sherman said. 

“It wasn't particularly heroic--” Carmilla tried to say. 

“Well then, how can I argue?” Eileen slapped Carmilla on the back. It was with the harder metal arm, which Laura figured had a sixty percent chance of being unintentional. “Welcome to the family, Karnstein.” 

“Uh, thanks,” Carmilla wheezed, air knocked out of her lungs monetarily. 

“So where is Danny, Ell?” 

“Uh...running late.”

“Well, you just wait for him while your dad and I start cooking.” 

“Wait, what? No! Mom, you just got back, you don't need to--” 

“Make dinner for my family? No, I think I do. Sherman, you'll help, right?” 

“Of course, honey!” 

He dropped the bags he was carrying and followed her into the kitchen. 

“Your mom is...strong…” Carmilla said, rubbing her arm.

“Yeah, that's her robot ar--” Ell clamped her mouth shut. Carmilla looked at Laura. 

“ _Robot arm?”_

“Uh...she lost her arm in the jungle and we got her a new one?” 

“Hasn't she been back for like, a _day?_ And she's already got a robotic arm? Where would she even get one?” 

“I have connections,” Ell answered simply, which wasn't technically a lie. 

“Remind me to be more terrified of you in the future, Ell,” Carmilla said. She smiled.

“Will do!” 

Sherman and Eileen were milling about the kitchen, trying to figure out where everything was. 

“Holy shit, does Ell buy her cookies in _bulk?”_ Eileen asked, rummaging through the pantry. 

“They're for Laura,” Sherman said, looking through the fridge. 

“Ah, she never got rid of that sweet tooth. Then again, who does?” 

She closed the pantry at the same time Sherman closed the fridge, and both of them ended up face to face. Eileen smirked, then leaned in to give her husband a quick peck. 

“You've seemed standoffish,” she stated. She was holding a box of spaghetti. She grabbed a pot. 

“What? Eileen, _no,_ I just...can't believe you're really here. Running around the city playing tourist like you never left.” 

Eileen shrugged. “I was never one to dwell on circumstances, Sherman,” her eyes seemed to become darker. “The important thing is now.” 

“I know,” Sherman took a deep breath, watching as she continued looking. “But you know, losing you was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I had to become a different man to get through it.” His shoulders fell. “I don't think it's going to be that simple.” 

Eileen paused for a moment. Finally, she straightened up, holding a pot in her hand. 

“Yeah, it was wishful thinking on my part,” she conceded. “But it's okay.” 

She filled the pot, put it on the stove, turned around. “In fact, it's better than okay. Let me see your phone?” 

He gave it to her. She looked through it--smiling when she correctly guided that he _still_ used Ell's birthday for all his passcodes--and put on music. She plunked it down on the counter as _Come on Eileen_ started to play. Eileen pulled Sherman closer. 

“Just means I get to make you fall in love with me all over again,” she said, grinning. Sherman hugged her close to him and started laughing. 

In the other room, Laura wrinkled her nose a little. 

“What is it, Cupcake?” 

“I thought I heard them _flirting.”_

 

They were all sitting on Ell's couch; Ell was sitting between Laura and Carmilla, which they were both kind of miffed about, but then again Laura didn't want to look too friendly with Carmilla anyway. Afterall, when it was just the three of them they didn't need to ‘pretend.’

There was a knock on the door. Ell tensed up slightly and Laura sighed. 

“Ell, here.” 

She reached into her purse and pulled out a folded up paper bag. Laura got up and went to answer the door. The song playing in the kitchen kept Eileen or Sherman from noticing. 

“Little Hollis, hey--uh, why is my girlfriend breathing into a paper bag…?” 

“Hollis family tradition,” Laura explained, “Sherman used to use them a lot so I got into the habit of carrying them.” 

“I-- _foof_ \--normally don't-- _foof--_ need one-- _foof_ \--but this has been-- _foof_ \--especially bad-- _foof--_ on my nerves.” 

Danny filed the further evidence of Ell clearly having some sort of anxiety disorder in the back of her mind to work on later. 

“Ells…”

Ell finally lowered the bag from her face. “ _God,_ now you have to see me like this,” Ell moaned, “can we go back to yesterday when I was being really cool and sexy?” 

Carmilla snorted. Danny glared at her. 

“Ell, you're _always_ sex…” Danny faltered a little when she started using the bag again. “ _...attractive._ You're always attractive.”

Ell just groaned again into the bag. Danny looked at the bottle of wine she’d brought, then looked at the table. 

“Uh, I brought wine, but I guess you already--” 

Carmilla shook her head. She snapped her fingers and pointed to herself. 

“Red, we are going to need that bottle.” 

Danny, still suspicious, handed it off. “Laura, why is she here?” 

“Uh, I’m kind of pretending Carmilla is my date so that they have something else to focus on besides you?” 

“You’re welcome,” Carmilla added. 

“I do not want to have dinner with her, thanks.” 

“What’s wrong with her?” 

“Alien activist police officer here? The real question is what _isn’t.”_

Carmilla ground her teeth and was about to say something when Ell started breathing into the bag again. Danny’s shoulders fell and she sighed, sitting down next to her. 

“Babe, babe, _please_ don’t freak out.” 

“I’m not, that’s what the bag is for!” 

“...I’ll try to be nice to Carmilla, alright?” 

“ _Thank you--”_

Sherman and Eileen walked back into the kitchen. 

“Hey, what’s going on, I thought I--wait, who is this?” 

Ell stood up; the bag dropped to the ground; she was holding her breath as Eileen stared back at the four of them, holding the bowl of pasta. Sherman walked out, retying his _Kiss the Cook_ apron that Eileen must have made him put on once the cooking really got underway. 

Sherman locked eyes with Ell. He smiled. 

“Ell, you want to introduce us?” He asked. 

Ell managed to smile back. She reached a hand back, reaching blindly for Danny’s. 

“Mom, Daddy,” she said, “this is Danny.” 

Danny grinned, grabbing Ell’s hand as she stood up. “Hey,” she said, “it’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Carmilla fought the urge to roll her eyes. Laura noticed and elbowed her. 

Eileen blinked. 

“So...when you said you were seeing someone named ‘Danny’--” 

“Short for ‘Danielle,’ Mom,” Ell said.

“Wow. How long have you been,” she trailed off. Ell shrugged. 

“I mean, I think I’ve _always_ been, but I kind of didn’t consider it until pretty recently? Danny and I have been together for a couple of months.” 

She didn’t say anything. Ell bit her lip. 

“Mom? Uh, anything?” 

“I’m sorry, I just,” she chuckled a little and shook her head, “I’m a little surprised, that’s all. You always seemed so...decisive.” 

Ell’s stomach dropped. 

Eileen always teased her. She was her mom, it was natural. But she always knew exactly what to say, what was okay to make fun and what wasn’t, how far to push. 

Ten years out of the game had made her intuition a little rusty. Ell forced herself to smile. 

“I don’t know, I’d say I’m pretty decisive,” she said. She put an arm around Danny. “I made a pretty great decision on _this_ one, for starters.”

Danny shrugged. She walked forward, shaking both their hands. 

“I’m just happy I finally get to meet Ell’s family. She loves you both.” 

“Well, it's nice that Ell's girlfriend is such a polite young woman,” Sherman answered. 

“Absolutely,” Eileen agreed. “You like pasta, Danny?” 

“I grew up in a house of eight. Pasta was a staple when Mom needed to feed six kids on the cheap.” 

“Well, you haven't _lived_ until you've had my recipe for linguine carbonara. Hold on, I'll put this stuff down.” 

“Let me help!” 

“Could she _be_ anymore of a suck up?” Carmilla grumbled. 

“Hey, don't insult Danny, Carm! You just wish you could get them to like you that much.” 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Laura. “You don't think I could?” 

Laura crossed her arms. Carmilla smirked. 

“Oh, it is _on.”_

She cracked her knuckles and strode off to help them grab the food. 

***

“Carmilla, this garlic bread is _delicious!_ Where did you find this recipe?” 

She shrugged humbly. “Well Mrs. Hollis, that actually comes from Giovanni, my private chef. I just had to learn how to make it myself!” She flashed a winning smile. “Mr. Hollis, sir, would you like another piece?” 

“Oh God, I would, but I've eaten too many already.” 

Ell, Danny, and Laura tried not to look too shocked at Carmilla's performance. Sure, Carmilla had to learn how to schmooze, but Laura never realized she was _that_ good at it.

“Nonsense, Mr. Hollis. If anything you could stand to eat a few more pieces--and as long as we have bread I can always make some more.” 

Sherman unconsciously grabbed his gut. “Well, when you put it _that_ way…” 

“Laura, I need to ask,” Eileen said, “how did you end up meeting _her?”_

She looked at Carmilla. “Uh, actually, we met after she saved Ell.” 

“Oh, absolutely, I remember,” Carmilla said cheerfully. “I went to see her at the hospital and I just thought to myself ‘wow, Ell was cute but her sister might be even cuter.’” 

Laura’s cheeks were tinged pink. She wasn’t sure how serious Carmilla was being. She was certainly laying it on thick. 

“So you thought Ell was cute, huh?” She smirked at Ell. “If you had played your cards right, you could have dated a billionaire, Ellie.” 

Ell flashed a tight lipped smile. “Well, luckily I ended up making out on the deal,” she said. Danny smiled at her. 

“So how exactly did you and Ell meet?” Sherman asked. Danny took a sip of water. 

“Oh, well, we kind of...through work.” 

Eileen raised an eyebrow. “What kind of ‘work’ exactly?” 

“She helped me catch Hannibal Bates,” Ell explained. 

“Yeah, hated her at first but she showed me wrong,” Danny said, trying to sound as chipper as Carmilla; the look the two parents were giving her made it fall flat. “Haha, ha…” 

She took another forkful of pasta so that her mouth was occupied. 

“Well, I can't wait until I get the okay to return to work,” Eileen said. “Mind having your mom work for you, hon?”

“Mom, that's ridiculous,” Ell said, “you can get your job back.” 

“Mind working for _me,_ then?” 

“I…” Ell frowned a little. “I guess not.” 

Danny nudged Ell with her shoulder and smiled; Ell instinctively leaned in a little closer.

“Well isn't this nice,” Eileen said, “I can't believe it. Last time I saw Ell we were talking about whether or not she was allowed to stay out late with her boyfriend.” 

Ell blushed. “Feels like forever ago, honestly.” 

“Not to me.” 

There was a thick, palpable air of discomfort that Carmilla picked up on immediately. A job spent navigating subtext laden conversations with old white men made it her specialty. 

“Mr. Hollis, Laura mentioned that you sell a lot of self protection equipment. Can you recommend a good pepper spray band?”

Sherman’s face lit up and he started on a happy rant on the best kinds of pepper spray to carry in an emergency, and how of _course,_ really you should have several on your person at all times to be absolutely certain. Eileen laughed. 

“I had forgotten Sherman could get like that sometimes,” Eileen said. “Thank you for reminding me, Carmilla.” 

Ell pouted. “...Danny fought Poison Ivy once, did you know that?”

Everyone froze and looked at Danny. 

“Uh, yeah, that's impressive,” Eileen said. 

“Carmilla saved Danny's life when she shot Bates for her though,” Laura added. 

Ell looked at Laura. 

“And Danny adopted an orphan,” Ell said. 

“Well, she was my _cousin--”_

“Carmilla is building an orphanage!” 

Carmilla coughed down her water. “It’s, uh, still in the planning stages.” 

(She made a mental note to buy one after this.)

“Anyone can buy one.” 

“Uh, can _you?”_ Laura asked. 

Ell and Laura glared at each other. 

“Uh, girls, it's not a contest,” Sherman suggested. 

They both looked down at their plates. 

“...You're right,” Ell conceded. “Daddy, can you pass me the garlic bread?” 

Everything happened in slow motion. 

Danny reached for the plate. 

Sherman reached for the plate. 

They grabbed the plate at the same time and locked eyes. 

Danny's eyes widened in horror. Sherman’s brow furrowed. 

Laura and Ell looked on in abject horror; Eileen and Carmilla covered their mouths. 

Carmilla started to laugh first.

“Ha. _Hahaha!”_

Eileen started laughing as well. “Oh my _God.”_

“Hey Ell, you call Danny ‘Daddy’ too?”

“Oooooooh,” Eileen high fived Carmilla and both fell back into their chairs, still laughing.

Sherman cleared his throat. “I think she was talking to _me.”_

“...Right.” 

Laura looked at Ell. Rather than say anything, Ell did the only thing she could think off. 

“WOW THIS GARLIC BREAD IS DELICIOUS LET'S TALK ABOUT IT SOME MORE.”

Ell shoved it in her mouth and started chewing furiously. 

***

Sherman was physically unable to look Danny in the eye, but he managed to shake her hand and say goodbye when dinner was over. Eileen was able to make eye contact, but not without some chuckling. Danny managed to take it with some grace. 

“Carmilla, it was great to meet you,” she added, shaking Carmilla’s hand with her free one, “and thank you for letting us take the champagne home!” 

“Oh, believe me, I know we’re all going to need to have a drink.” 

Eileen laughed and left with Sherman. 

“Bye Mom, bye Dad!” Ell called out after them. 

“Bye Sherman, Eileen, we’ll see you tomorrow!” 

The door closed. As soon as it did Ell closed her eyes. 

“Um, Ell…?” Laura asked. 

“...Kill me.” 

_“What?”_ Danny exclaimed. 

“I mean it. I will either die a slow death from embarrassment, blood no longer circulating because it won't leave my cheeks, or you can just grab that wine bottle and put me out of my misery.” 

“We're not doing that,” Danny said, “Ell, come on, it's okay.” 

“Yeah, Jane Bond, plenty of people have a daddy kink.” 

Everyone glared at her. Carmilla held up her hands. “What?”

“I DO NOT--”

“Don't even think about that!” Laura exclaimed. “Don't get worked up, please? Think of something nerdy like...like why do people blush in the first place? I don't know.” 

Ell didn't look excited by the idea, but started speaking anyway. “It’s part of the fight-or-flight response.” 

Danny led Ell away from the door. “Hm, really. How?” 

“Well your body releases adrenaline and that makes your blood vessels expand,” Ell continued as Danny made her sit down on the couch. “It's a process called ‘vasodilation.’ No one knows why humans do it, though…” 

“Alright, thanks.” Danny patted Ell on the knee for good measure. Ell sighed. 

“I feel...a little better, I guess. Still mildly horrified.” 

“I don't know, I thought it went pretty well,” Carmilla answered. “I had fun.” 

Ell narrowed her eyes at the bottle of wine Carmilla was holding. “Of course _you_ did. Mom even took your bottle over Danny's!” 

“Can you blame them?” Carmilla took a sip. She swished it around for a moment before she grimaced and forced herself to swallow. “What would _you_ pick, _Armand de Brignac Brut Rose,_ or some cheap grocery store wine like _Lapostolle Casa Sauvignon Blanc?”_

“Carmilla, we don't speak ‘annoying rich person ,’” Danny snapped. 

“I think that was French,” Laura said.

Danny clenched her jaw. Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, don't snap at me because _you_ accidentally outed Ell's daddy kink to her _parents--”_

“THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!” Ell exclaimed. “How many times do I need to explain this? I happen to call my father ‘daddy' sometimes--” 

“Which is still a little weird, but go on.” 

“--Only when perverts like you want to--‘Danny' sounds like ‘Daddy.’ Danny got them confused, and now my dad has an image in his head of Danny and...oh God Laura I think I'm leaning back toward the ‘kill me with the wine bottle’ idea now.”

“Ell, it’s fine,” Laura said gently, “I’m sure Sherman doesn’t _actually_ think--” 

“That isn’t the point! Now the thought is in his head, he’s not going to be able to unsee that!” 

Laura wrinkled her nose. In truth, she couldn’t unsee it either, which was _really_ uncomfortable, but trying to calm her sister down was more important. 

“Well, no one is hitting you with a bottle,” Danny said. 

Carmilla raised her hand, clearly amused. The glare they all gave her made her lower it again. 

“Okay, maybe you should go!” Danny snapped. 

Carmilla lowered her hand and shrugged. “Fine, I’ll go.” 

“Danny, you don’t need to be so mean to her,” Laura said as Carmilla left, “Carmilla didn’t do anything wrong.”

“She doesn’t have the right to butt in, Laura. She’s not actually dating you!” 

Laura nodded. “Uh, yeah. I’m going to go make sure she can get a cab this late.” 

Carmilla flashed devil’s horns. “Later, you _kinky rascals.”_

“HEY--” 

Danny held Ell back as Carmilla and Laura left. 

“Hold on Ell,” Danny said, “maybe don’t end up on the news for an assassination attempt? For my sake?” 

Ell relaxed in Danny’s grip. “Wow, you can actually hold me back.” 

“Yeah, well,” Danny kissed the top of Ell’s head, “I work out.” 

***

“You’re being pretty blase about all of this,” Laura said. 

Carmilla leaned against the back wall of the elevator as Laura pressed the button for the ground floor. “What? She’ll get over it. Just a little teasing.” 

Laura sighed. “That...could have gone better. So much for our perfect family reunion.” 

“At least it wasn’t a total waste,” Carmilla said. “They liked me.” 

Laura’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, they did. You charmed the pants off them.” 

“Told you I would!” 

The elevator stopped. The door opened. Laura walked out, and Carmilla grabbed her by the wrist. She stepped forward and maneuvered Laura so she was against the wall. 

“Carm…?” 

“I believe in civilized society, one honors a bet.” 

“I don’t recall us ever _making_ a bet.” 

“Well, I think that it was implied.” She smiled and leaned in. Laura started to close her eyes. 

“I guess this isn’t really a loss for me anyway…” 

Carmilla kissed her. Laura smiled when she pulled away. 

“Am I a bad person if part of me is happy they liked you more?” 

“Don’t know,” Carmilla said. She shrugged. “Does it matter?” 

“Guess not.” 

“It is amazing though,” Carmilla continued. “I thought your mom was going to ask if she could adopt me.” 

Laura’s brow furrowed. She blinked. “Yeah,” she said. “Eileen really loved you.” 

“Nice family,” Carmilla added. “I, uh...had a surprisingly nice time tonight.”

Laura ran her hands through Carmilla’s hair. “You sure you’ll be okay getting home?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Carmilla put a hand on the wall. “I’d be even more okay if I had you to keep me company, though. What do you say, Cutie?” 

Laura opened her mouth, then closed it. “As much as I hate to say it,” Laura said, “I should probably go back upstairs and make sure Ell doesn’t need that paper bag again.” 

“Figured,” Carmilla answered. She stepped back from Laura and sighed. “I’ll see you?” 

“Absolutely! I’ll call you.” 

Carmilla opened the door. Before she left, she turned back to Laura, pressing her hand to her lips and extending the hand toward her. Laura tilted her head fondly. 

“ _Nerd.”_

“I’m breaking up with you,” Carmilla mock-huffed, before closing the door behind her. After she did, Laura immediately frowned again. 

It was a bad time to talk to Ell about anything, especially anything involving her mother, so Laura resolved not to bring it up--for the moment. But something about that night was rubbing Laura the wrong way, and it wasn’t just that dinner didn’t go as smoothly as they’d planned. 

“Eileen really, _really_ liked her,” Laura mumbled to herself, before she turned and went to the stairs--the stairs were faster than the elevator, at least for her. 

***

Ell had one very specific weakness: pancake-flavored butterscotch krimpets. 

She didn’t keep them in her house because she had absolutely no willpower when it came to them. Unlike Laura, Ell was of the opinion that eating horrible food was a bad idea, whether you could burn off the calories or not--so she only ate them at work, where Mel had made sure the vending machine in the employee lounge never switched them out for something else. 

On this particular morning, after the rough night and fitful sleep she’d had, Ell splurged and got two packs. 

“Ell, hey.” Laura walked so that she was keeping pace as they both walked down the hallway. “Happy Saturday!” 

“Yeah, happy Saturday Supergirl,” Ell said back. She took a bite. 

“Is Eileen around...?” 

“She's in the employee lounge so that she doesn't accidentally stumble on anything classified. Why?”

“We need to talk and I didn't want to bring it up around her.” 

“Shoot?” 

Laura took a deep breath. “She _liked_ Carmilla.” 

“Gonna rub that in my face, huh?” Ell said dryly. 

“No! I mean, Ell, she _liked Carmilla._ Doesn't that seem a little odd? I mean, she says her mother held her prisoner, she says Carmilla might have known something, but she gets along with her like they're best friends? It's fishy.” 

Ell's brow furrowed. “Maybe she didn't want to make it weird.” 

“Since when was Eileen like that? And she made it weird with Danny. She was really awkward with Danny. But with Carmilla she wasn't even hesitant at _first._ It's almost as if she had a reason to like her already…” 

Ell stopped abruptly. She turned to look at Laura. 

“Are you trying to imply something?” Ell asked. 

“I'm not--” 

“Are you trying to say that my mom is _lying?”_

“I didn't accuse Eileen of anything, I'm just saying something isn't adding up! Why would you be super nice and comfortable with the daughter of your _kidnapper?”_

“You just don't want it to be true because you're convinced Carmilla didn't know!” 

“If you think she might have known, why'd you want me to invite her?” 

“Well, if they're apparently buddies--” 

“I'm not saying--I just think we should be _careful,_ okay? It might not even be Eileen’s fault, but they messed with her head!”

Ell clenched her jaw. “There is nothing wrong with my mother,” she snapped, “I think I know her a little better than you!”

She turned on her heel and shoved past Laura, who didn't go after her. Ell found the employee lounge again. Eileen was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling from the couch. 

“Ell, hey,” she said, “how are you? Thank _God_ you're back, I was getting a little stir crazy. You're done sciencing?” 

Ell smiled. “Uh, yeah. Done sciencing. Krimpet?” 

“Oh man, give it here,” she sat up and made a grabbing motion with her hands. “They didn't have this flavor before I left. The future is wild.”

Ell laughed, sitting down and shoving one into her mouth whole. 

_“Mmmm_ , that's delicious.” 

“Missed normal food, huh?” 

“Prisoner food tastes about as good as you'd expect.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. 

“...You know what I'm reminded of right now?” 

“What, Mom?” .

“When we'd go to the mall.” Eileen lifted her legs, so that she was sitting with them crossed. It made Ell have to move over. 

“Oh yeah,” Ell said. “When we'd get ice cream and people watch?” 

“Mm-hm. We'd point out the weird stuff people were wearing--” 

“--Play ‘I Spy’--”

“--Find cute guys to embarrass you.” She chuckled. “Guess we can't do that anymore.” 

Ell looked down at her hands, playing with the krimpet wrapper.

“Mom...why did you like Carmilla more than Danny?” 

Eileen but her lip. “Ell...I never meant to make you think--” 

“But you _did._ You acted totally awkward around her. But you and Carmilla got along really well. It doesn't make sense, you know? Why would you be so comfortable with Carmilla when her mother...when you said _she_ might have known…” She trailed off. 

“First of all, if her completely whipped expression around Laura is any indication, I don’t think Carmilla would have kept her mouth shut if she knew about me. Besides, I assumed you and Laura cleared that up if you’re bringing her around to dinner.” 

Ell nodded. Carmilla being whipped _was_ true, and partly why she was ready to believe that Carmilla was innocent. 

“Now, as for _Danny…”_

Ell took a sharp intake of breath. “Yeah?” 

“It isn’t that I don’t like Danny, honey, it’s just...a big change. You know?” 

“Laura wasn’t out when you left either.” 

“Laura isn’t my daughter.” 

Ell flinched. Eileen blinked. 

“That’s...that isn’t what I _meant,_ I meant...Laura was part of the family for one year. I knew you for sixteen years. So yes, it’s a little harder when it’s you.” 

“Mom, I’m still the same person--” 

“But you’re not! Ell, you’re ten years older now. You were sixteen, you had a boyfriend, you were getting ready for space camp because you wanted to join NASA. Now you’re twenty six, an alien fighting secret agent, and you have a girlfriend. That is a lot to take in. So it isn’t _Danny_ that’s the problem, Ell, it’s...it’s _everything_ and I just…” 

She swallowed. 

“But you’ve seemed so calm,” Ell said. “You’ve been so calm about everything, it’s like you were never gone. How are you so calm?” Ell shook her head. Laura’s objections were drumming against her skull, and she couldn’t shake them. “I don’t get it. Please, Mom, you _need_ to help me get it--” 

And Ell noticed that Eileen had started crying. 

She almost felt guilty that she felt a twinge of relief seeing her finally, really break down. But that meant that she was _normal,_ that she wasn't acting strange, that she was still her mother. 

But still, she was crying. Ell hugged her. 

“Mom, I'm--I understand, I'm sorry--” 

“No, _I'm_ sorry,” she choked out, “I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. When you were risking your life, when you must have been confused and wished you had me to talk to about how you felt, with _everything._ I _still_ can't know what you and Laura have been up to.”

Ell smiled. She nodded, cheek pressed against Eileen's, until she finally got up.

“You know what? Follow me.” 

Eileen blinked. “Where?” 

Ell paused in the doorway. “You wanted to know what Laura and I have been doing?” She looked back at her and smiled. “Come on, I'll show you.”

***

“...Blue,” Mel said dryly.

Laura's jaw dropped. “I can't believe--” 

“That I got it right, and the next color you're going to think of is yellow.” 

“I didn't even realize that I was thinking that!” 

They were doing a routine security check of every cell, and Laura had followed her out of boredom. It wasn't much more interesting to watch her. Mel would move to a cell, click a few buttons on a control panel, watch the little screen light up, and move on. It became a little pattern, the buttons and the sound of her boots on the metal floor. _Click-click, clank-clank-clank, click-click, clank-clank-clank._

“Most people don't,” Mel answered, “I've only met a few non-psychics that could keep their thoughts a secret, and always after years of advanced and rigorous military training.” 

Laura nodded. She turned when she heard footsteps and saw Ell walking down the hallway. 

“Ell, hey! You look, um, better.” 

“Yeah, I am. Mom and I talked and I think it's a lot better now.” 

“Where is she?” Mel asked. 

“In the break room waiting for me. I was heading down to the infirmary for some painkillers. She said when it looks like rain her arm starts to get sore.” 

“But we're underground,” Laura pointed out. 

Ell shrugged. “I said the same thing. I think it's probably phantom pain, but she insisted--” 

“Hey, Ell!” 

“Oh gee, the gang's all here,” Mel said, as LaFontaine jogged down the hallway. They skidded to a stop. 

“Ell, where's your mom?” 

Ell blinked. “Uh, what?” 

“Your mom. I went to the break room to use the vending machine and...yeah. No Mrs. Hollis.” 

Mel glared at her. 

“Uh, wow, what a myst--” 

“DON'T MAKE ME READ YOUR MIND.”

Even Laura had to cower. 

“Okay okay I let her leave!” Ell squeaked. 

“Where?” 

“She was saying she wished she knew what Laura and I had been doing since she was gone, so I thought, you know...maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her see some of our case files…?” 

“Rao, Ell, you never heard of telling a story?” 

“I felt bad! She cried!” 

“I do not care what she did,” Mel growled, “you gave unauthorized personnel access to unclassified information!” 

“She's not some person, she's my _mom._ The woman who saved your life, remember?” She looked at Laura. “The one that adopted you?” 

Laura stared back. 

“...besides guys, all our databases require passcodes that are changed regularly. She can't accidentally do anything--”

And then every light in the building flashed red. 

“What the hell?” Mel said. She turned and tried to touch the control panel, but the screen looked like it had turned off. “I didn’t authorize this!” 

“Uh, Ell?” Laura took a step closer to her. “What didn’t Mel ‘authorize?’” 

“A code Hermes!” LaFontaine shouted. 

“Okay, but what _is_ that?” 

“Think of it as a reverse security lock down, starting with green level prisoners and working up to red?” Ell said. 

“You mean--”

The cell behind them opened. Inside was a large creature, similar to a wolf, but with three eyes down either side of its head and fangs that were dropping with green venom. 

“What POSSIBLE REASON could the Summer Society have for a code that unlocks every prisoner at once?!” 

“You going to waste time complaining about our protocols, or are you going to help?” Mel said, holding her hand out to the alien. “LaFontaine, go to the main computer. I want a full security lockdown and override this if you can! Supergirl, you're with me. We need to keep these prisoners in their cells.” 

Laura raised her fists. “On it!” 

“Ell--” 

“I'm going to get my mom,” Ell said. “This is my mess to fix.” 

“Damn right it is,” Mel snapped. “What are you all waiting for? GO!” 

LaFontaine and Ell ran off. The wolf alien growled, slowly walking toward them. 

“You know if you're allergic to the venom of a Craftian Agony Beast?” Mel asked. 

“I don't know and I'd _really_ like to keep it that way.”

“Well, I definitelyam, so maybe you should take the lead on this one.” 

“Wait but what do I--” 

“RAAAAARGH!” 

The beast pounced on Laura. She held his jaws open, careful not to touch its teeth. A drop of saliva fell on her cheek; she could hear a _ssssss_ that indicated that it must have been sizzling, but Kryptonian skin was luckily strong enough to withstand it. 

“ _Gross,_ his breath smells like garbage mixed with raw sewage!” 

Mel sucker punched it and it fell, whimpering, off of Laura in a heap. She held out her hand. “Come on, let’s go. He should be down for awhile.” 

“Thanks, but I’m good!” Laura floated back up by herself. “Let’s go!” 

Mel rolled her eyes. 

***

“Alright...consolidating data...download of information complete...and done.” 

Eileen removed her arm from the computer, wires disappearing seemingly of their own accord back into the metal. She passed her hand across it and the hologram turned back on, making her arm resemble real human flesh again. 

She looked out the window of the room, careful to make sure the agents walking past didn’t see her. Someone was going to notice--likely had just noticed and was looking into--that their systems were compromised. Waiting wasn’t an option and making a hasty excuse to leave without them was suspicious. 

Eileen looked back to the computer. 

Well, they were going to find out either way. Why not sooner rather than later? 

She went back to the computer. 

“Alright...hm, this one looks interesting...yeah, this will work. Seems like the cells are on the other side of the building. Activating ‘code Hermes’ protocol…why would they _ever_ need a protocol that releases every prisoner at once?” Eileen sighed. “No matter, better get out of here.” 

As expected, the base erupted into pandemonium; Eileen had to flatten herself against the wall, narrowly avoiding getting clipped by two agents as they ran past her. She sprinted down the corridor, turning and almost colliding into another agent. 

“...Agent Johnson?” 

“Mrs. Hollis! I'm sorry, but you'll need to come with--” 

“I'm really very sorry about this,” she said, punching him square in the nose. He fell backwards and Eileen kept going. 

“Shit, security lockdown,” she said to herself. The door that would have led outside wouldn't open. But that's what the metal arm was for. Wires began attaching themselves to the control panel--

“STOP!” 

Eileen’s eyes widened. She turned, slowly. Her metal arm was pressed against the wall, her body poised to block what it was doing from view as Ell pointed the gun at her. 

“Sweetheart, please. I'm sure we can settle this like reasonable women.” 

“Did you do this?” 

Eileen didn't answer. 

“DID YOU?” 

“Would you believe that I'm doing this for you?”

“I can't believe you,” Ell snarled, “betraying us and working for Silas? Were you even kidnapped at all?”

“At first. Until I realized that it was either them or us. Fighting is inevitable, but at least I can be on the winning side.”

Ell's hand tightened around the gun. “We don't have to hurt aliens to live with them.” 

Eileen laughed. “You're kidding, right? Ell, humans suck. We _suck.”_

“You didn't used to think that.” 

“Yeah, well, I've learned since then.” 

“Yeah, well, I _haven't.”_

“Ell, look at the world we're living in. Look at what we're doing to each other.” Eileen kept her metal arm in its place, but started counting off on her fingers. “We want to build a wall that won't even work just to show how much we don't want people in our country! We’ve decided some people don't even deserve to die for us in the military! People like _you,_ people like your girlfriend, are more likely to have every single bad thing happen to that you could possibly name. Jesus _Christ,_ Ell, we can't deal with people that are different skin colors--how could you possibly think we'd be able to get along with people that are _green?”_

Ell shook her head. “Shut up.” 

“ _That's_ why I don't like Danny. That you're with that--that _traitor,_ not even caring about how dangerous those creatures are that she's protecting--” 

“SHUT UP!”

She jabbed the gun forward. Eileen pursed her lips. 

“All I've ever wanted is for you to be safe,” she said, “if I didn't think this would do that, I wouldn't be doing it. I'll never do anything to hurt you. So if you want to stop me…you can.” 

The gun in Ell's hand was shaking. Eileen waited. 

“You know what the worst part is?” Ell asked. “It's not the betrayal. It's that you're leaving. _Again._ And I know last time wasn't your fault, but now you're _here,_ you're back, and you're going to make us lose you all over again.” 

She took a step closer. “Do you have any idea what we've been through? Dad could barely get out of bed for months. It got so bad that I had to guess his bank password because he didn't have it in him to make sure our bills were being paid. Laura had to lose her mother _twice!_ Are you doing this for her too?”

For the first time, guilt momentarily clouded Eileen's vision. “Laura can protect herself.”

“The girl you adopted. Laura has been through more than any of us, and you're going to stand here and tell me you don't care at _all--”_

“Goddammit Ell, I don't need any platitudes, are you going to shoot me or not?” She shouted. 

Ell grit her teeth. “I don't have to if you give yourself up.” 

“I can't do that.”

“You can't leave, we're on lockdown!” 

The wires in her arm receded and Eileen smirked. “That's where you're wrong.”

The doors opened. Eileen tilted her head. “Well, what's it going to be?” 

Ell’s hand kept shaking. She used her second hand to steady it, but she closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“...I love you, Ellie,” Eileen said, turning and looking at her daughter over her shoulder, “when my work is done I'll be back. I promise.” 

She ran. Ell opened her eyes, watching her until she was gone. 

“Ell? Ell! Where's Eileen?” 

Laura stopped next to her. “We managed to get the prisoners back in their cells and LaF fixed the security systems. Where's--” 

_“DAMMIT!”_

Ell screamed, turning and throwing her gun as hard as she could. The ensuing sound of metal hitting metal wall reverberated around the building as she started to cry

Laura’s eyes widened, and she flailed with her hands for a moment before she grabbed Ell and wrapped her in a hug. 

***

Carmilla was nursing a glass of wine, talking on the phone. 

“Yeah, Emily, sorry I haven't called--busy, you know, with everything, with the move--yeah, I've stayed out of trouble,” she frowned, “mostly.” 

Carmilla sighed. Her mouth quirked to the side and realized there was a knock on the door--which could only be one person, since there was only one person that had permission to come straight up. 

“I’ll have to call you back, Em,” Carmilla said, hanging up. She walked over to the door. 

“Laura? It’s midnight, are you--” 

She realized Laura’s eyes were red. Carmilla’s shoulders fell. 

“Cupcake--” 

“I don’t want to be by myself,” Laura choked out, “I _know_ I should be with my sister but she’s more upset than I am and I just...I need time to just be upset without taking care of Ell too and can I come in please?” 

“Hey...come here, okay? Sure.” 

“And now you’re probably going to stay up late for me,” Laura rambled as Carmilla led her inside, “so you’ll get no sleep and probably not be prepared for some big important fancy meeting you have tomorrow and it’ll be all my fault--” 

“Laura, I barely sleep anyway, you’re fine. Hey,” she gently grabbed Laura’s arms. “I have no idea what’s going on with you. Come on, Creampuff, you’re scaring me. What is it? Your sister is upset? Did something happen to her?” 

Laura shook her head. 

“You mom--” 

“She’s not my mom.” 

“Right, foster mom, right.” 

“No, I mean,” Laura shook her head again, “she’s not my mom, she doesn’t _want_ to be my mom, she hates me apparently, and now she’s never coming back because of _me._ It’s all been because of me.”

Carmilla pulled Laura in and hugged her. “It’s okay,” Carmilla said. “I promise.” 

“I need you to promise me something else,” Laura answered. 

“Shoot. I’ve got the money, I’ll make it happen. Whatever you need.” 

Laura pulled away from her, just enough so their eyes could meet. “You’re not going to let me down.” 

“What? I...of course not.” 

“You promise?” 

“Cupcake, if you need me to be your hero, then I guess...that’s what I’m going to have to do.” 

Laura smiled. She buried her face into Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla kissed the top of her head, resting her chin on Laura’s shoulder. She took a deep breath and stared ahead at a spot on her wall. 

***

She didn’t know anything but what Laura had told her--who, to be fair, had given Danny a pretty full picture of what had happened with instructions to, please, be there for her sister since she had to go. 

Danny didn’t need to be told twice; hell, she didn’t need to be told once. She got worried when Ell didn’t respond to any of her text messages or voicemails.

“Ell? Ell?” 

She knocked on the door, then realized the door was unlocked.

“It’s Danny. The door is unlocked and I’m coming in, okay? Laura told me what happened, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want--” 

She froze. Ell was splayed out on her couch, an empty bottle on the coffee table, one arm dangling over the edge with a glass hanging off her fingertips. Some wine had spilled out, the red stain and Ell's lifeless body doing nothing to help Danny's thoughts. 

“Ell!” 

She ran, kneeling down by her side, gently shaking her. Ell blinked, sitting up and rubbing her head. 

“What...oh, Dan,” Ell slurred, “hey, want some…” She started to refill her glass and realized there were only a few drops left that trickled out. “Here.” 

“Ells, how full was that when you started?” 

“I...dunno...a lot?” 

Danny ran a hand through Ell’s hair. “Sweetheart...talk to me. Come on.” 

“I’m going to be fired because I was an idiot and trusted my mom, and guess what, turns out she’s _not_ a homo-bi-maybe-phobe-whatever, she’s just a xenophobe. My mother is an anti-alien neo-nazi and _Jesus.”_ She tried to drink straight from the bottle. Danny grabbed it. 

“Ell, I’m sorry,” she said, dropping it behind the couch; she wanted it out of Ell’s reach but she didn’t want to get up. “What you’re feeling right now, I can’t even imagine.Tell me what I can do for you.” 

“I don’t know, distract me I guess,” Ell answered. She considered it for a moment, and her hands started to consider the buttons of her shirt until Danny grabbed them. 

“Whooooooa there, I’m a cop Ells, we arrest people that sleep with borderline incoherent, drunk, emotionally wrecked women,” she said, “any other horrible coping mechanisms you’re going to cycle through?” Danny tried to lighten the mood with some dark humor. “I don’t need to go through your medicine cabinet, do I?” 

“I thought about it, but I wouldn’t even know how to get them anymore,” Ell said bitterly. 

Danny recoiled; she couldn’t help it. “I...Jesus.” 

Ell rubbed her temples. “You know when I was in college I had way too many really hard classes, so I used to take these--these pills that made me focus,” she said, continuing to slur, “and God, they _worked,_ I could stay up all night and memorize three textbook chapters.” She shook her head. “When my mother was ranting about why I was an idiot for wanting to help aliens and why you were an idiot for wanting to help aliens and why she was really the good guy--what she was saying, Danny, she wasn’t totally _wrong._ And I feel like such a horrible person for thinking that, and all I can keep thinking is--is that I can’t think clearly, and if I could just _think_ clearly enough, if I could _focus,_ I could stop feeling that way because nothing she said could be true, and I can’t do that because I promised Mel I would never do that again so instead I need to find some way to not think about it at all so I needed something that would make me think _less_ but now my head just hurts and I look like a mess in front of you and--” 

“ _Ell.”_

Danny grabbed Ell’s face, and Ell stopped. 

“Look, I don’t know exactly what she said, but I think I get the gist,” Danny said, “that your mom said that we’re doing is meaningless, that the world we want is a naive dream, and if this is a world where you can get your mom back only to have her do _this,_ maybe that’s not entirely wrong. Am I right?”

Ell nodded silently. 

“You want to know why we’re different even though, sometimes, we feel the same way?” Danny asked. “Because even when we do, we still know that world is worth fighting for. Yeah, maybe we’ll never have the perfect, happy lives we want. But we keep fighting. Because it’s for the right reasons...and the right person.” 

She kissed Ell's forehead.

“Danny, I…” 

“Yeah?” 

Ell paused. “I'm really glad you're here.” 

Danny got up and say next to her, hugging Ell close. “I'm glad too.” 

***

When Eileen returned, Callis answered the door. Her one robotic eye cast a red dot on Eileen's face like a sniper rifle. 

“Back already?” She asked. 

“Where's Lilita.” 

“Waiting for you,” she answered. 

“Thanks, Cyborg Superwoman,” Eileen remarked, walking past her. 

“You know I hate that!” She called after her. 

There was a main room, and Lilita waiting with her ‘colleague’ by a large computer. When she saw Eileen, Lilita clapped.

“Eileen Hollis,” she said, “I heard you had quite the trip.” 

Eileen sat down, holding out her arm. “Plug it in and it should have all the data you want.”

The person by the computer reached out to connect the arm and Nobody got to work. 

“You've advanced our cause more than any other Silas agent has in _years._ I'm proud.” 

Eileen saw Nobody stiffen slightly. 

“Yeah, well, better be worth it,” she answered. “My own daughter almost shot me.” 

“Daughters can be so ungrateful,” she agreed. “But we know we're doing the right thing for them in the end.” 

Eileen nodded. “As long as Ell is safe. You keep your end of the bargain on that.” 

“And we're done,” Nobody said, “now we give it a few seconds to boot up…” 

Binary code flashed across the screen for a few minutes. When the information they wanted finally popped up, a grin spread across Lilita’s face. 

“Eileen,” she said, clapping her on the shoulder, “this is...absolutely _game changing.”_

Eileen smiled. 

 

 

 

 


	15. Severed Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Ell deal with the fallout of their mother's betrayal. Danny is concerned and perhaps overly so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cover this time guys--sorry! My usual artist has been very busy with real life, so the covers won't be running concurrently with the chapters anymore.

Ell was taking a mandatory leave of absence from the Summer Society. 

In reality, it was a miracle she wasn’t fired. She brought unauthorized personnel into a restricted area, and Eileen ended up downloading who knew how much data on the Summer Society while she was there. Laura had waited outside of Mel’s (lead lined of course) office while she presumably chewed Ell out for the fifteen minutes they were in there, and when she walked out--

“Ell? Hey, how did it--” 

“I'm not to set foot in here until further notice,” Ell said. 

“Wait, so you're not fired?” 

“No, not at the moment. I have to go.” 

“Hey, will you stop walking for a second? Ell, I'm sorry, that's totally not fair. I'll hang out with you today if you want.” 

“No way,” Ell turned and looked at Laura. “Supergirl needs to stay here.” 

“Are you sure?”

“This is bigger than my angst, Laura.” Ell answered, “this is about making sure that Silas doesn’t get away with this.” 

“But are you going to be okay? By yourself?” 

Ell stopped. She looked back at Laura and smiled. “I’m going to be okay, Laura. I promise.” 

She took a deep breath, stared forward, and walked away. 

“Hey, Supergirl!”

Mel waved Laura over. She glared at her.

“What do you want?” 

“Meeting. You should be here.” 

“ _Ell_ should be here,” Laura mumbled, walking into the situation room. Mel stood at the front of the room, looking at everyone. 

“As you all know, security was recently compromised. As of this moment Doctor Eileen Hollis, Senior is to be treated as an enemy combatant to be arrested on sight. I'd like to also stress that our own had of research and development, after I personally investigated the matter, had absolutely _no_ knowledge of what her mother was planning to do. She's being reprimanded for her dereliction of duty and I don't want to hear her name spoken, good or bad, got it?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Good. Now, the most important question is, what information did Eileen take and what can she do with it?” Mel looked at LaFontaine. “Well?” 

“It looked like a complete scrub,” LaFontaine answered. “Everything was wiped. We have backups, of course, so we haven't lost anything permanently, but…” They shook their head. “The short answer is she got everything.”

“Well, the good news is…’everything’ is a lot,” Mel said slowly. “Silas will have to sift through all of it, as that will hopefully but us some time...so then I suppose we try and figure out what they'd want to look for first?” 

“I don't know, if I stole a bunch of stuff,” Laura suggested, “I'd start with whatever they seemed most protective of. Right? ‘Cause the stuff they _really_ don't want you to see must be the coolest.” 

Mel raised an eyebrow. “...LaFontaine, when you say a complete scrub,” she asked, “you’re also including the…” She trailed off. 

“Afraid so.”

Mel’s eyes widened. “...Meeting adjourned.” 

One agent started to speak up. “But Director--” 

“I said, meeting _adjourned._ That includes you, Supergirl.” 

“But--” 

“That’s an order!” 

Everyone looked confused, but they started to get up and leave the room. Laura bit her lip, standing out in the hallway. 

Mel still had that stupid dog whistle alarm that kept Laura from listening in. She turned and saw Agent Johnson walking past her. 

“Hey,” Laura grabbed his wrist. “That noise Mel uses so that I can’t use my super hearing...is there anyway to turn those off?” 

He frowned. “I can’t tell you that.” 

“Come on, if Mel isn’t telling us something, don’t you want to know what it is? It’s not right for the director to keep secrets from us.” 

“ _You_ aren’t even technically an agent.” 

“That’s...that’s besides the point. Didn't you like Ell, Agent Johnson?” 

“Of course I did.” He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “She screwed the pooch, but damn if we all wouldn't miss her.” 

“Well, this is her mother. She wants her in jail just as much as you guys do, but she wants her _alive,_ and I don't think the Society will be so concerned about the alive part. So _please.”_

Johnson looked to his left, then right. He leaned in and whispered, “count to thirty,” before turning and marching away. 

Laura closed her eyes and counted. 

Twenty six...twenty seven…

She started to focus her hearing. 

Twenty eight...twenty nine…

_Thirty--_

“--we did manage to pinpoint it to general area concentrations and started compiling a list of names,” LaFontaine said. 

Laura smiled. She owed Johnson a favor.

“So now _they_ have it too,” Mel said. “And the biometric scanner?” 

Laura's eyes widened. 

“Fine tuned the technology. We managed to get it to ninety percent accuracy and seventy five percent when we asked it for a specific alien species. Amphibious and reptiles are tricky.” There was a pause. “Which just makes Ell that much more impressive, seeing as the prototype you got from her was already around eighty percent, and that was without nearly as much time working on--”

“Pat her on the back later,” Mel interrupted. “So they have _everything_ from the Artemis Project?” 

“Yes.”

“We need to find them before they use it, then.” 

“I mean, _obviously._ Maybe we should get Supergirl’s help?”

“No way. No way do I want Laura--” 

“So what's the Artemis Project?” 

Laura threw open the door, staring at Mel and LaFontaine. They froze, staring back at her until--

“MEL MADE ME DO IT!” 

“Agent!” 

LaFontaine held up their hands. “Whoa, I'm not taking the blame for this.” 

“I didn't _force_ you.”

“But you _did_ tell me Ell couldn't know!” 

“Know _what?”_ Laura shouted. 

Mel sighed. “I--how did you hear us?” 

“Not important. What are you both talking about? What doesn't my sister know?” 

LaFontaine and Mel looked at each other. 

“...We can't tell you,” LaFontaine said. Laura clenched her jaw. 

“Listen. My friend happens to be a hacker with a photographic memory. I _will_ find out what you're hiding, especially if it involves Ell.” 

“You really want to threaten me?” Mel asked. “You really want to risk jail time for your friend if he tries--” 

“Uh, you're not arresting him!” LaFontaine hissed. 

“Dammit Agent could you shut up and let me bluff for two seconds--” 

“Talk!”

LaFontaine looked at Mel. “Director, this affects her community. She should know.” 

“And it doesn't affect me? Sam is an alien, you know,” Mel sighed. She grabbed a chair and sat down. 

“...Ell going to know?”

“I don't lie Mel, not when I don't have to. And never to her.” 

Mel looked down. “Of course.” She looked back up. “I figured you would keep Ell updated anyway. It's why I told Ell to make sure you stayed.” 

Laura grabbed a chair across from Mel and say down. 

***

Ell was sitting on Laura's couch, staring down at the ground with all their friends surrounding her. Danny kept a soothing hand on Ell's back; JP say at her other side, and Kirsch leaned against the wall. Laura stood in front of her. 

“...so that's where we're at.” 

Ell shook her head. “They took my scanner technology and developed it without asking me.”

“I know, Ell, it's awful.” 

“And they used it to make a _registry?”_

“Not as detailed as that. More like...a map? Kind of? They don't know every single one like, individually.”

“How do you even do that?” Danny asked. 

“I'd assume they took the long range application Ell had used, and then amplified it, possibly using some of their satellites,” JP suggested. “You can pinpoint high concentrations of similar species--it's no secret aliens tend to group together. Depending on how accurate they could even have it narrowed down to which houses.” 

“Which means,” Laura said, “that now Silas knows where aliens are--” 

“And with the scanner technology, even the ones that can pass for human won’t be able to hide,” Ell said. She hung her head, resting her elbows on her knees and pressing her fists to her temples. “Oh my God.” 

“Hey, Ell, this can’t be your fault,” Kirsch said. “You didn’t know this was going to happen.” 

“Of course this is my fault, I’m the reason Mom-- _Eileen--_ got the information in the first place.” Ell shook her head. “I can’t believe they did this without telling me. I--I trusted Mel, I didn’t think--” 

“I would have done the same thing, Ell,” Laura said. “No one could have predicted this would happen.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m supposed to be the _smart_ sister,” Ell snapped, standing, “I should have seen this coming.” 

She left the room. Danny looked at the others. 

“I’m sorry,” Danny said, “I don’t think she...you know, Ell is in a really bad place right now.” 

“Understandable,” JP said. 

“Yeah D-Bear, we know she doesn’t mean it.” 

“...Wait, when did you start calling me--” 

“Just go with it Danny, it means you’re part of the family,” Laura said, waving her hand dismissively. “So what do we do now?” 

Danny sighed. “Well, I guess the only thing we can do is wait.” 

“Wait? But they must be planning something horrible!” Laura exclaimed. Danny pressed her hands against her knees and stood up. 

“I don’t like it anymore than you,” Danny said. “But Silas is holding all the cards right now. That’s bad, but...when people think they have the advantage, they get cocky. Make mistakes. Our best bet right now is to hope that they make a mistake we can use to track them down.” 

“So let them do the horrible thing. Got it.” 

“Do you have any better ideas?” Danny snapped. 

Laura bit her lip. 

“...Sorry. She’s my girlfriend, she’s rubbing off on me,” Danny explained sheepishly. 

“You know what? Fine,” Laura lifted her hands, then dropped them. “We wait. So I guess there’s no point in us all being here.” 

“I’ll grab Ell--” 

“Don’t bother,” Laura said. “I don’t feel like kicking her out this late and you’re better equipped to handle the emotional baggage right now. I’ll just...I’ll take her apartment for the night, she gave me a spare key. But everyone else, _out._ ”

Kirsch and JP looked at each other. They started to leave, Laura leading the procession.

“Hey,” Kirsch said, grabbing Laura’s shoulder, “can we talk?” 

Laura looked at JP. “You okay getting home?” 

“I should be alright. You talk to Kirsch.” 

“Hey, meet me outside, we’ll split a cab!” Kirsch shouted after him. He looked back at Laura. 

“What’s up, Kirsch?” 

“Why did you wait this long?” 

“...I’m sorry, what do you mean?” 

Kirsch shook his head. “Your foster mom is back? She’s a _cyborg?_ She was a _double agent for a terrorist group?_ Dude, I thought I was part of Team Supergirl! How could you not tell me about this?”

“Kirsch, it was a family matter, okay?” 

“It wasn't just this, though. You didn't tell me about Slaver’s Moon either. And _JP_ knew.”

“We _needed_ his help!”

Kirsch’s jaw dropped slightly. Laura winced. 

“No...Kirsch I didn't mean...you have a _family,_ Kirsch. I don't want to involve you in super dangerous stuff if I don't have to.” 

“Oh, I get it dude,” Kirsch said, “I'm going to have a kid so that's the perfect excuse to drop the dead weight, right?” 

“You know that isn’t fair--” 

Kirsch’s phone rang. He grabbed it. “Hold on,” Kirsch said, “I have to take this, but we’re not done, okay?” 

“Okay, good to know,” Laura answered dryly, as Kirsch stepped away and put the phone to his ear. His brow furrowed and Laura couldn’t help herself. She focused her hearing. 

_“Wilson, where are you? You’re not at the apartment.”_

“SJ, sorry. I had to leave...Supergirl stuff.” 

_“Well, I’m locked out,”_ she answered. 

“Wait, what? I had a key made for you!” 

_“Which I told you, I lost. What was so important that you had to leave the house this late?”_

“Uh...work stuff.” 

_“Wilson--”_

“I know! I’m sorry, okay? But it’s a big story. Wish I didn’t have to, but that’s my job.” 

_“It doesn’t have to be, you know,”_ SJ said, voice softening at the other end of the line.

“SJ…” 

_“I’m just saying, maybe you should take her offer seriously. Then your girlfriend wouldn’t be left outside the house without keys because you’re working late.”_

“Why are you out this late?” 

_“Pregnant and hungry.”_

Kirsch sighed, promised her she’d be home soon, and hung up. 

“What ‘offer?’” 

Kirsch turned around. “What is with you and eavesdropping, dude? First you said you spied on Mel, now me--” 

“Kirsch, come on.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ceiling. “Remember when Mattie called me into her office?” 

“Yeah?” 

“She offered me a promotion.” 

“Okay…?” 

Kirsch smiled sheepishly, looking back down. “Uh...she offered me Perry’s job…?” 

“She offered you head editor?!” 

Laura clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Kirsch nodded. 

“Yeah. She said I would actually listen unlike Perry or something.” 

“Well, that's great!” Laura exclaimed. Kirsch shook his head. 

“I'm not taking it.”

“But _why?”_

Kirsch shrugged. “Being stuck in an office all day without my camera, or anything to do? It’d kill me.” 

“Kirsch, you’d be making _twice_ what you make, though. Sarah Jane is right, it’d be great for your family. Just...you don’t have to feel guilty if you can’t help, okay? I know Clark said to look out for me, but he’d understand.” 

Kirsch took a deep breath. “Just don’t cut me out again, okay?” 

He left before Laura could say anything else. Laura watched him go. 

***

When everyone else left, Danny turned, watching Ell in the kitchen. 

“Uh...Ells? What are you doing?” 

She was scrubbing her face in the kitchen sink. Danny walked over, putting her arms around Ell’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Ell said, stopping her scrubbing, staring down into the water. “Trying to scrub my face off, I guess.” 

“That’s not good?” 

“I know it isn’t, but sometimes when I’m stressed it helps to splash my face with warm water.” 

“Did it work?” 

“Not even a _little.”_ Ell straightened up. “I won’t feel better until I find my mom and make up for what I’ve done.”

 _“You’re_ going to find her?” 

Ell’s brow furrowed. “Uh, yeah. Of course I am.” She turned, putting her arms around Danny’s neck. “What did you think, that I was just going to sit here and deal with my funemployment?” 

“It’s _not_ funemployment. It’s funspension--” 

“For _now.”_

“I don’t know, Ell, maybe you should just...let them handle it.” 

Ell’s brow furrowed. “Are you telling me I _shouldn’t_ do anything?” 

“Ells, I’m just worried about you. These past few days, while everyone has been trying to figure out what to do, you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” 

Ell pushed herself out of Danny’s arms and walked away from her. “I’ll take care of myself once this is over--” 

“Ell, you’re an addict, you have to take care of yourself now!” 

Ell froze. She balled her fists. 

“I told you that,” she said slowly, “in confidence. I have not gone near that in two years. I am not an _addict--”_

“But you have an addictive personality,” Danny said. “You beat yourself up constantly, you’re always stressed out...low self worth, a history of anxiety and depression in your family, high levels of stress? You're going to fall off the wagon, Ells--” 

“There _is_ no wagon!” Ell snapped. “Why are you suddenly so worried about it? When we played Never Have I Ever in the bar, I mentioned it--”

“Yeah, I figured you took some crap at a party once or something. And seeing you passed out next to an empty wine bottle? Also a hell of a wake-up call! You're my girlfriend. I care about you, of course I'm worried about it.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“You _could,_ when you had work to distract you. You can't have alcohol around and you shouldn't be alone, Ell. You're not in a good place for it.” 

Ell shook her head. “You need to leave,” she said. 

“But Ell--” 

“ _Go.”_

Danny looked down at the ground, then back up. “You know, I'm from Oregon,” she said, “I had friends who got on opioids. I don't want to see anyone I care about go through something like that again, okay?” 

She started to go. Ell huffed. She walked to Laura's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She started to pour it into a glass until a slight tremor in her hands made it splash on herself. 

Ell stared down at her hand. She looked back at the door. 

“...Danny, _wait.”_ She turned and saw that she left. Ell went to the door, opening it and shouting down the hallway, “Danny!” 

She turned. Ell swallowed. 

“...Maybe being alone isn't a good idea for me right now,” she conceded. 

Danny bit her lip. “You want me to tell Sam I'll be back in the morning?” 

“I don’t want to do that to her. Or Maggie.” 

Danny walked over and put an arm around Ell. 

“Then come with me.”

“But Laura said--”

“It's Laura's place anyway, Ells. Now you don't need to feel guilty about kicking her out of her place.”

Ell smiled weakly, nodding as she walked with Danny to the elevator. 

***

“Heyoooooo!”

Kirsch pumped his fist. “JP, we make an awesome pool team!” 

“I don’t know if this is fair, Kirsch. They’ve never played pool before.” He eyed the two Daxamites they were playing against suspiciously. “...And they are both stronger and not happy about losing their money.” 

“Hey, what are you looking at?” One of them growled. 

“Whoa, you want to mess with us dude?” Kirsch asked. “Not our fault you lost fifty bucks ‘cause you’re bad at this.” 

“You want to go!” 

“JP and I would _love_ to--” 

“No _we_ wouldn’t!” JP yelped. 

Laura grabbed them and pulled them back. “Uh, sorry guys.” 

She sat them down at the bar. “Kirsch, I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately, but don’t start bar fights please? You’re a human in an alien bar, be _nice.”_

“...You’re right. Sorry dude,” Kirsch said. He tapped a finger against the bar top. “Hey, Sam, can I get those cheese fries I got last time I was here?” 

“Here you go,” she said. “You seemed like the kind of guy that’d order ‘the usual.’” 

She dropped a tub in front of him and Kirsch started eating. Mel wrinkled her nose and scooted her bar stood over a little. “Alright, Danny, you called us over for something, right?” 

“Yeah.” Danny hunched over at the bar. “Thanks for agreeing to meet here, first off, guys.” 

“Eh, I hang out here in all my free time anyway,” Mel said. 

“Yeah, usually in the back,” Sam added. “Nice to see you actually among the people, M’lann.” 

Mel rolled her eyes. “I’m only here because you’re here,” she said, “and I’m having a work meeting, S’amm.” 

“Uh, if this work meeting concerns my clientele you damn well better accept that I’m either going to listen or get it from one of your friends’ heads later. Besides, I’m the one that gave Danny the intel.” 

Kirsch, JP, and Laura unconsciously put a hand to their heads. Sam looked at Danny. 

“Speaking of friends, where is your lady friend Danny? You too have been practically glued at the hip since you started bringing her around.” 

“I, uh, left Ell to watch Maggie. She’s going through a pretty rough stretch and bars...you know, not a good idea to give her an excuse to drink tons of alcohol. That and,” Danny glared at Mel, “ _someone_ kicked Ell off the case.” 

“Oh please,” Mel said, “I only technically suspended her. Not like I didn’t expect Laura to just tell Ell everything she needed to know. But Sam, what’s your intel?” 

Sam slung her towel across her shoulder. “Aliens have been going missing.” 

Mel rested an arm on the bar top. “Define ‘missing.’” 

“As in, regulars have not been showing up, and no one I know has seen them.” 

“And aliens are a pretty tight knit community,” Danny added. “If no one has seen them, that's a big deal.” 

“How many?” Mel asked. 

“About a dozen, as far as I can count,” Sam said.

“Twelve missing. Shit.”

“Are we sure it's kidnapping?” Kirsch asked. 

“It'd be a hell of a coincidence,” Danny answered. She looked at Laura. “Anything to add or are you going to stare at your phone all night, Laura?” 

“Oh! Uh, actually, this is related--” It vibrated and she looked down. 

_I'm good for tonight if you are, Cupcake._

“--Yeah, I gotta go.” 

“Why?” JP asked. 

“I'm going to go see if Carmilla can help me. It's her mother, maybe she knows!” 

She got up and started to leave. 

“Have fun on your date,” Mel remarked dryly. 

Laura's eyes widened. 

Mel could read minds. 

“Haha, will do,” Laura managed to squeak. 

She left and Mel sighed. 

“Hey Mel, don't look so upset. You'll get it,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, after how many people get hurt?” She grumbled. 

“Come ooooon, Mel. Melly. Mel bell. I'm gonna keep using nicknames till one works.” 

“Works to what, make me shoot myself?” 

“Cute, but no smartass. Make you _smile_. Mel-ennium. Melatonin. Mel Gibson. Melly Belly.”

Mel hunched even more. Sam leaned in on the counter. 

“Would it help if I told you I'm actually doing an impression of Danny talking to Ell right now?” 

Mel snorted. 

“Hey!” I do not call Ell ‘Elly Belly--’” 

“Yeah, because the one time you did at the bar Ell said--and I quote-- ‘Danny if you call me that one more time I will never take you seriously again.’” 

Kirsch and JP started to laugh. 

“Excuse me for having a girlfriend,” Danny grumbled. 

“You forgot the kissy noises,” Mel added. 

“Oh no, you’re not derailing this,” Sam said. “The Melanator? Melevator? Melon-- _oooooooh_ I got it,” Sam started laughing, “Watermelon. Love it.” 

“S’amm, I am living the life of a black woman,” Mel said, actually smiling, “I don’t know if ‘Watermelon’ is such a great idea for a nickname.” 

_“Fine.”_ She rolled her eyes affectionately. “I guess I can settle for just Mel--” 

Everything happened so fast they didn’t realize what was going on at first. One second everything was okay, the next the air was clouded with smoke; Mel coughed on rubble as she turned to stand up. 

“What was _that--”_

“Hey! HEY! GET OFF OF ME!” 

“Shit, what’s happening?” Danny grabbed her gun from her belt. “Nobody move! SCPD!” 

People in black were moving through the bar, grabbing anyone they could hold onto. Sam jumped over the bar and Mel grabbed her. 

“Sam, wait, get back!” 

“This is _my_ bar, Mel,” she said. “No one is messing with my customers!” 

“What part of ‘nobody move’ do the bad guys _never_ understand!” Danny shouted. 

Kirsch ducked to avoid a swinging fist. “Uh, maybe this is a good time to use the _gun?”_

“I can't, I'll hit someone! It's too hard to see in here!” 

 

JP was trying his best, hiding behind the bar for cover and popping up periodically to throw glasses at an adversary’s head. As the Silas agents moved to the door, covering their retreat with gun fire, Mel tried to make a grab for one of their weapons. He dodged out of the way, and turned his gun on Mel. 

“ _Mel!”_

“Dude, I'll help!” 

“Kirsch, wait--” Danny tried to say, but Kirsch ignored her. 

Sam tackled him from behind. Kirsch grabbed another agent, wrestling with him for his gun. The agent smacked Kirsch so hard that his legs crumpled. Sam turned her head when she heard the noise, just slightly, but that split second of distraction was all that was needed to overpower her. 

“Look!” A gun was pressed to Kirsch’s head. “Let us leave with the aliens or the human dies.” 

“Screw you, _Sam--”_

“Mel no,” Danny grabbed her. “They'll kill him!” 

Sam kept struggling, even as they managed to force her out the way they came in. “Mel, I'll be okay! I know you'll come find me later!”

“I will--” 

The other agent dropped Kirsch to the ground and ran. When they were all gone, Danny let go. 

“Sorry Mel, I had to,” Danny said. 

“...did we win?” JP picked his head back up. “Did I get any--Kirsch? Are you alright?” 

Kirsch groaned. Mel knelt down by him. 

“Yo, bro-for-brains. You alive?” 

“Head...hurts...concussion probs--” 

Mel grabbed him and hefted him up. 

“You-- _you--_ this is all your fault!” 

“What'd I do?” Kirsch yelped. 

“SAM IS GONE BECAUSE YOU HAD TO TRY AND PLAY HERO.”

She tightened her grip on Kirsch's shirt. 

“Mel, let him go!” Danny said, grabbing her wrist. 

“Why should I?” 

“Because Kirsch is a sweet, silly manchild and Silas is the only one responsible here.” 

Mel glared at him for a few moments before finally letting go. Kirsch fell on the ground and managed to stand up. 

“I...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--” He made a gurgling noise, covering his hands over his mouth and running for the bathroom. 

“That’s expected,” JP said, getting out from behind the bar and standing next to Danny, “Nausea is a symptom of a concussion. He should go to a hospital.” 

“Yeah, I was going to send him to one,” Mel grumbled. 

Danny looked at Mel. “I’m going to search the place and see who they weren’t able to grab.” 

“Right. Right.” Mel started to pace the establishment. JP watched her uncomfortably. 

“Um...Mel, um, Miss N’ppe? I’m sorry I’m not quite sure--” 

Mel slammed her palm on the bar top. JP quieted as Mel lifted her hand, holding the towel Sam always kept with her.

“You’re very close with Ell, aren’t you?” Mel said, her back to JP. He swallowed. 

“Yes…?” 

Mel turned around. “I don’t know if she’ll want to speak to me,” she said, “I need your help.” 

***

Carmilla unfortunately had work to do at the office, which meant date night was more ‘Laura watches Carmilla type on a computer night.’ 

Fine by her. She wasn’t top of her girlfriend (ish?) game anyway. 

“...and then this guy tells me instead of a handshake, how about sealing the deal with a smile? Told him to fuck off,” she laughed. “I really should regret that but I don’t.” 

“Mm-hm.” 

Carmilla looked up from her computer. “...Hey, I’m sorry you’re stuck here. I wish we could do something more fun tonight.” 

“No! It’s okay. I’m fine just being here, it’s better than not seeing you.” Laura laid back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I’m distracted.” 

“What’s distracting you? Besides what happened with your foster mom, I mean,” she sighed. “I’m really sorry about that, by the way. Her deciding to leave? That’s rough.” 

“Well, that,” Laura said, “and also that some...alien friends...of mine have been talking about a terrorist group that might be planning to do something to them.” 

“This ‘alien friend’ happen to be from Krypton?” 

Laura’s eyes widened. “Uh...no. There’s a martian named Sam that works at this bar I go to sometimes, and Ell is friends with an alien named Rog.” 

“‘Rog?’” 

“They play scrabble on Wednesdays.” 

Carmilla shook her head. “God your family is strange.” 

“It is not strange to be friends with aliens,” Laura huffed. 

“I didn’t mean it like--” Carmilla stopped. She sighed. “So a terrorist group, huh?” 

“Yeah. You know how small communities like that are. People talk and everyone keeps an eye out.” 

“Mm, really?” Carmilla went back to her laptop, brow furrowing. 

“They said it was a group called, um…‘Silas.’” 

Carmilla paused. “Silas, huh?” 

“Yeah. Like your mom's group. Freaky, right?” 

“Freaky.” 

Laura and Carmilla stared at each other until she sighed, closing the laptop. 

“Okay Laura, we need to address the elephant in the room, huh?” 

“Carmilla, I don't know how to say this, but your mother--” 

“Is a gigantic bigot? Yeah, I'm aware.” 

Laura blinked. She sat up. “You know about Silas?” 

“Sure. But my mother is pretty much the David Duke of alien hating. She's an asshole and her group is xenophobic as shit but being anti-alien isn't a _crime._ And yes, associating with them during the earthquake was bad, so we can avoid that argument.” 

“It is a crime when they back up their words with actions,” Laura answered. 

“Like what?” 

“...I don't know yet.” 

“Like I did with my brother, I will be the first to condemn anything she does,” Carmilla said. “Until then, not much I can do about her.” 

“How much do you know about Silas?” 

“Nothing. I don't _want_ to know. If I had to guess, Mother gathers around with other small minded old harpies to bitch about how unfair it is that they have to share oxygen with Daxamites. Tea and watercress sandwiches brought on a rotational basis.”

“If it's more than that, though--”

Laura's phone rang and she answered. “Danny, hello--wait, what? Uh, slow down! What happened?” Laura stood. “ _What?_ Is everyone okay? Yeah,” Laura ran a hand through her hair. “I'll be there. Danny, don't get mad at yourself please? You didn't do anything wrong.” 

Laura hung up. She looked at Carmilla. “Aliens kidnapped.” 

Carmilla stood up. “Shit, want me to come?” 

“No, you have work. I'll have Ell call, okay?” 

“Sure...hey,” Carmilla pulled out her wallet. “At least let me give you money so you can get there.” 

“Right. Thank you.” She kissed Carmilla on the cheek and ran out. Carmilla stared at the door. 

“...You just couldn't leave it alone Mother,” Carmilla mumbled to herself. 

Laura looked down at the money in her hand as she stepped out of the building. 

She resolved to buy Carmilla a gift with it later and got ready to fly.

***

Ell took the phone call from Danny in the hallway, leaning against the wall right outside Danny’s door. 

“Are you serious?” Ell asked. 

_“Yeah. It was a hit and run. They just ran in, kidnapped every alien they could get their hands on. Used Kirsch as a human shield. He’s going to the hospital with a concussion.”_

“That’s horrible,” Ell said. “Are the others okay?” 

_“Laura already left to see what Carmilla could do, so she wasn’t even there for it. JP is fine. Uh, Mel...they took Sam.”_

“They took _Sam?_ That’s...how is Mel taking it?” 

_“She almost killed Kirsch.”_

“But she _didn’t._ Good sign. Where are you now?” 

_“Still at the bar taking statements from anyone they didn’t manage to grab. But then I have to go back to the precinct...I’ll probably be pulling an all nighter on this one. You and Maggie okay?”_

“Other than her not speaking to me?” Ell sighed. “She’s fine. I feel pretty useless right now, hearing about how my friends are getting kidnapped and I’m safe in your apartment making a bowl of mac and cheese…” 

_“Ell…”_

“I know, I know, not my fault, I should be taking care of my mental health, blah blah blah.” 

_“It is not ‘blah blah blah.’”_

Ell bit her lip. “I know. Thanks.” 

_“So you still mad at me...?”_

“Oh, I am _definitely_ still mad,” Ell answered. “There’s just a gap between ‘I’m breaking up with you and want nothing to do with you’ and ‘I’m pissed but if you need a babysitter I have no problem doing it.’” 

_“...Small steps, I guess. I’m sorry, it just freaked me out a little to see you like that, okay? I’ll get over it. Don’t open the door for anyone until I get back, okay?”_

Ell nodded. “I know. Be safe, please?” 

Danny agreed and they hung up. Ell walked back inside and turned off the stove. 

“Maggie, hey, dinner is ready!” Ell said. 

Maggie was playing her guitar on the couch. She looked up. 

“Okay.” 

Maggie put her guitar down and sat down at the table. Ell put the pot in front of her and spooned it into Maggie’s bowl. 

“So, um...Danny is going to be a little late,” Ell said. “She's working late.” 

“Okay.” 

“But hey, at least you got me, right?” 

Maggie just looked at Ell dryly and kept eating. Ell frowned. 

“Maggie...I'm sorry. Can you please not hate me?” 

Maggie paused, then swallowed. “You should have never shown Danny my picture without asking me.”

“Yeah.” 

“It was _my_ picture. I got yelled at because of you.” 

“Danny _yelled_ at you? Why would she do that?” 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “I--uh--” 

She took a spoonful of food again. “You shouldn't have done that,” she mumbled. 

Ell bit her lip. 

“Well, that's ridiculous,” she said after a moment, “Danny can overreact sometimes, can’t she?”

“Yeah, Danny says the same thing about you sometimes.” 

Ell’s eyes widened. “I...uh, I’ll get mad at her later for that.” 

“It’s only because she cares about us,” Maggie added. 

“I know. I just I want to tell her I’m a strong woman who doesn’t need her to worry about me...but she’s so freaking endearing.” Ell rested her chin on her hand.

“Danny says no elbows on the table.” 

Ell rested her hands in her lap. “I’m just afraid she’s going to think I’m fragile now,” Ell admitted. Maggie tilted her head. 

“Why?” 

Ell blinked. She had to keep the subject matter age appropriate for the barely teenager. “Uh...I got a little upset a few days ago and Danny saw me. It scared her a little.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Your mom, right? Danny said something bad happened with your mom.” 

Ell swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Mm-hm.” 

“I’m sorry. That sucks. But Danny just does that, y’know? You should have seen her when I first started living with her, Danny would call every five minutes to make sure I was okay. She’ll calm down and then she’ll just be...moderately overprotective.” 

Ell groaned. “Oh God.” 

“Are you okay--” 

“She’s just like my father,” Ell said, “I’m falling in love with my _father.”_

She blushed as Maggie grinned at her. “You _love her.”_

“I do not!” 

“You just said you’re falling in love with her. People only say that when they don’t want to admit they’re already in love.” 

“Since when are you a relationship expert?” 

“I happen to be very lucky with the boys at school, thank you very much,” Maggie huffed. “What, is something wrong with my cousin?” 

“No! I mean, she’s not _perfect,_ but she’s like, perfect--” 

There was a knock on the door, which Ell took as proof that God existed and didn’t want Ell to die from awkwardness. She walked over. 

“Hello?” Ell asked, opening the door just a crack, keeping the chain lock on. There were three men, two standing slightly behind a third. 

“May we come in? We were sent by the building super.” 

Ell’s brow furrowed. “I don’t live here, and the person who does didn’t say anything about the super sending someone.” 

“Well, there have been some problems with the plumbing in some of the other apartments. We wanted to check here while we were at it. Might be a problem with the entire building.” 

Ell narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t an idiot. “I’m sorry, I don’t feel comfortable with--” 

There was a _BANG_ as he slammed his shoulder against the door, breaking the lock; it hit Ell in the face and she stumbled back, clutching her nose. 

“Maggie, get out of here!” She shouted, “go to your room!” 

Maggie got up and backed away from the table. She kept a hand on the wall, but she didn’t go down the hallway. 

Ell ducked under a swinging fist, kicking her leg out. She managed to catch the first man off balance, but she felt sharp pain in her side and stumbled; one of them had a baton. Ell grit her teeth and turned, grabbing it and trying to knee him at the same time, but the third assailant hit her in the side of the head. Ell fell with one knee on the ground, holding her head and looking up at them. Ell got back to her feet and held up her hands. 

“Oh come on. One of us should just grab the kid while the other two deal with her!” 

“NO!” 

They were trying to get to Danny by kidnapping Maggie; Ell was sure of it, it was way too much of a coincidence. These weren’t random home invaders. She lashed out and managed to punch one of them square in the nose, but with three against one it wasn’t much of a fight. The one who rammed the door, the biggest, grabbed Ell and started hitting her head against the wall. Ell struggled in his grip--

“Leave us ALONE!” 

There was a flash of light, and he crumpled to the ground, Ell following after. She managed to get up, shakily, to her feet. All three of them were on the ground, and Ell realized to her horror that there was a smell of burning coming from all three of them. 

“Maggie! Who did that?” She turned around. “What was--” 

Her eyes widened. There was a dissipating green glow in Maggie’s eyes that faded away, and she unclenched her fists. 

“...I could never do it with my eyes before,” she said softly, “I could only do my hands.” 

Ell blinked. She looked down at the body closest to her and say that there was a burn mark in his side. The other two had them square in the chest. 

“Are they…?” Maggie asked softly. 

Ell forced herself to take a deep breath. Slowly, she knelt and felt a pulse. 

“No,” she said, “Maggie, honey, you just knocked them out.” 

Maggie nodded. She looked terrified. Ell could feel herself being brought back to years ago, when Laura had first used her laser vision. 

_Laura, what are you doing? You could have killed me!_

“Maggie...what you did...you saved my life.” 

“I...thank you…what are we gonna do now?” 

“We are leaving--” Ell tried to take a step and stumbled a little. That baton took more out of her than she had realized. “And we’re going to the Summer Society.” 

“Here, let me help you walk!” Maggie grabbed Ell. “I’m really strong, you can lean against me.” 

“Of course you are,” Ell mumbled. 

***

Ell had some nasty bruising but, miraculously, no concussion. Kirsch wasn't so lucky. He seemed less concerned about the concussion, however, and more about the fact that his girlfriend was going to find out. 

“Why is SJ coming?!” 

“I told you, Sarah Jane’s career in the military gave her access to this kind of information,” Mel said, “I had no reason not to tell her since she knows the Summer Society exists.” 

“Mel, she’s going to kill me,” Kirsch answered, sitting up on his cot. 

“And I hope she makes it slow and painful,” Mel growled back. Kirsch groaned and hid his face with a pillow. 

But that was in the room next to Ell’s. In Ell’s room, Laura was pacing back and forth, in uniform. 

“So you’re telling me Maggie--” 

“Yes, Laura, she has superpowers.” 

“Where is she?” 

“In a different room with LaFontaine. Since she’s an alien we’re giving her a full workup and--and oh _God,_ Laura,” Ell shook her head, clutching at the sheets on her cot. “My girlfriend is an alien and she didn’t even want to tell me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Well, Maggie is definitely an alien, and they certainly _look_ related.” 

“What kind of alien is she?” 

“Um...well, red hair, super strength, she could shoot lasers from her eyes? And I remember seeing a flash of green light--” 

“Ooooooooooooh, _that’s_ what Maggie is. That makes a lot of sense.” 

“What? What is she?” 

“Tamaranean. The red hair and green eyes, the star bolts--dead giveaway. They’re from the planet Tamaran in the Vega system.” 

Ell nodded. She tried to stand and winced when she started to place her weight on her leg. 

“Ell, come on, sit down.” 

“But I need to check on Maggie! She must be terrified, you should have seen her when she saved me from those men--” 

“ _I_ will go check on Maggie,” Laura said, “and you will stay here and rest, okay?” 

There was a knock on the door. Danny poked her head in. Laura and Ell stared at her. 

“...I checked on Maggie,” Danny said, shrinking a little under their critical gazes. 

“I am going to go tell her she did a good job,” Laura said.

“Laura, wait--” 

“You guys _clearly_ need to talk!” 

Laura left. Danny and Ell looked at each other. Danny held out her arms and walked toward her. 

“Ell, thank God you’re alright--” 

She stopped when Ell turned her head. 

“Ell, come on, talk to me.” 

“You knew they might come after Maggie,” Ell said. “You knew, and that’s why you insisted I was the one that would watch her, didn’t you?” 

“...Yes.” 

“You couldn’t have _warned_ me?” 

Danny rubbed the back of her neck. “Ells, listen--” 

“Don’t _Ells_ me, Danny. I was already mad at you, and then I find out that you have been lying to me. I can’t believe you! I wasn’t going to date you because _Laura_ was an alien, how long were you going to wait before you told me you’re Tamaranean--” 

“You think _I’m_ Tamaranean?” 

Ell stopped. “...Your cousin is?”

Danny smiled. “Uh, Ell, she’s not actually my cousin. I just say that since we look like we could be related...but I am one hundred percent human, you can test me.” 

Ell deflated a little. “Oh, thank _God.”_

“Ell, would it have really been a problem for you if I was an alien--” 

“DON’T EVEN START THAT WITH ME DANNY.” 

Danny winced and Ell kept going. 

“Is that really what you’re going to try right now? Really? I find out you’ve been lying to me for _months,_ to the point that you will put my _life_ in danger, and your reaction is to try and accuse _me_ of having a problem? I have one bad night in front of you after I almost have to _shoot_ my mother, and suddenly you’re just thinking the absolute worst things about me? Let’s see, ‘junkie,’ ‘drug addict,’ ‘work obsessed--’” 

“I’m not--” 

“‘--Alcoholic,’ ‘low self esteem,’ ‘stressed out,’ and just to really bring it home, ‘racist.’ You know what isn’t on that list, though? Liar. I am not a liar, unlike _you,_ you narcissistic asshole--” 

“ELL!” 

Ell stopped. 

“Okay, first of all, I told you I’m sorry. It isn’t my business, you’re right, and you know how to deal with your past better than I do.” 

Ell’s jaw stayed clenched, but she didn’t interrupt. 

“Secondly...Ell, I _wanted_ to tell you. I really did. But I couldn’t say ‘I think Maggie could be in danger’ without outing her.” 

“So why didn’t you just _tell_ me?” 

“Because it’s Maggie’s life, Ell. It isn’t my place to out Maggie anymore than it was your place to tell me about Laura. And Maggie didn’t want me to tell you. I couldn’t.” 

She had no response to that; Danny was right, which Ell _hated,_ because it was much easier for her to stay angry. “But you were willing to date me anyway,” Ell grumbled. 

Danny smiled sheepishly. “What can I say? I’m really, really weak,” Danny risked walking forward and grabbing Ell’s hands, “because I think you are…‘brilliant,’ ‘beautiful,’ ‘caring,’ ‘loyal,’ and, just to really bring it home, ‘amazing.’” 

Ell stubbornly refused to give in to Danny’s advances, even as she got a little bolder and kissed her knuckles, but she didn’t pull away. 

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Ell said, “of how you ended up adopting a little Tamaranean girl and pretending she was your cousin.” 

“Yeah. Uh, that’s a sad story.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Danny sighed. She let go of Ell’s hands--they fell unceremoniously into her lap--and sat at the edge of the cot. 

“Alright, first of all she’s only half Tamaranean,” Danny said, “her dad is human, and her mother was a refugee that left after a civil war broke out on Tamaran. Remember that bombing at the alien clinic in Gotham?” 

“Yes?” 

“Her mom shielded her. Saved Maggie's life. They brought in our team to search the wreckage and I found her. Her mom’s side of the family was on Tamaran, her dad’s side wasn’t exactly...accepting...of aliens, so she didn’t have anyone, and I just,” Danny shrugged, “I kept tabs on her while she was in the hospital so I kind of...let her come home with me. We moved, I pretended we were related so there were less questions.” 

“So is that why you yelled at Maggie over the picture?” 

Danny’s brow furrowed. “She told you that?” 

“Yes. It’s because that was a picture of her, right? Let me guess, you didn’t want Maggie to try and become a superhero.” 

Danny swallowed. “Yeah…” 

Ell started laughing. “Oh my God, you really are my dad.” 

“Noooo, don’t say that!”

“I mean, it’s okay, from a psychological perspective it is _perfectly_ healthy to choose a partner similar to your parents--” 

“Ell, I swear to God, if you ever say anything like that again I’ll start calling you Elly-Belly.” 

“Okay, you just never want to sleep with me again, do you?” 

“Do _you_ want to sleep with your father?” 

Ell made a choking noise. “...Fair point.” 

They both laughed a little. 

“So...are we alright?” Danny asked. 

Ell raised her shoulders. “This is a bit of a rough patch, I will admit. But we’re...I’ll get over it.” 

Danny smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Ell’s. She smiled back, cradling Danny’s cheek in her hand.

“Alright, stop making out, I need to talk to you.” 

“Mel!” Ell yelped, “Do you have to interrupt us?” 

Mel tapped her foot impatiently, keeping her hands on her hips. “We have a strict no sex policy, so yes.” 

“WE WERE NOT--wait why is JP here?” 

“I think you should do whatever Mel says,” he said. Mel glared at him. 

“We practiced this, Armitage! You can’t just start with that!” 

Danny looked at Ell. “I was going to go check on Maggie again, do you want me to stay…?” 

“No, it’s fine.” 

Danny dragged her feet, but eventually left them alone. 

“How are you, Ell?”

Ell glared at her and didn’t say anything. Mel crossed her arms. 

“I know you’re angry at me.” 

“‘Angry’ doesn’t begin to describe it,” Ell said. “I gave you that scanner and you used it to _spy_ on innocent people. You did it without telling me!” 

“I couldn’t tell you.” 

“Because I’d say no? Uh, yeah, it’s my _job_ to say no. I am the head of Research and Development! This is _my_ decision!” 

“It wasn’t because I thought you’d say no, it’s because I thought you’d say _yes!”_ Mel answered. 

JP edged himself closer to the door and Ell was dumbstruck. 

“You...thought I would say yes?” 

Mel shrugged. “At first. Obviously not now that you're dating Danny Lawrence and gung ho on alien rights. Before that? I thought you might.” 

“So you kept it a secret. Makes sense.”

“I was trying to protect you! What would have happened if Laura had found out you were willingly helping with this?” 

Ell tried to imagine it. “I'd guess...she'd feel betrayed.”

“Probably more than that. She'd be _pissed._ And I knew how important Laura is to you. I didn't want to put you in that position, Ell. So yeah, I ordered LaFontaine to help me develop the technology. And I'm sorry for keeping that a secret, but honestly Ell, at that point are you so sure you would’ve said no?” 

Ell swallowed. She never would have condoned hurting anyone. She never would have condoned denying due process. But surveillance? A registry? Before she met Danny, she might have shrugged and said what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

“That doesn't make any of this right.” 

“No, and I'm sure this is karma or something, okay?”

“If you want me to feel sorry for you, I don't.” 

Mel grabbed a chair. “Then don't,” Mel said, sitting down backwards in the chair. “Feel sorry for Sam. Feel sorry for all of the aliens that are going to be hurt because of our screwups-- _both_ of ours. And maybe we can help each other clean up the mess.” 

“Why should I work with you? Why should I _ever_ trust you again?”

“Ell, I can't ever hope to regain your trust,” Mel said, “I don't deserve it and it would be stupid of me to expect it. But we both want the same thing right now, and you have something I really, _really_ need.”

“Which is?” 

“The ability to go rogue and damn the consequences.” 

Ell's eyes widened. 

“...I'm listening.” 

***

No one knew how to handle having a child around. Laura found Maggie in the employee lounge with an agent that looked rather grumpy about being forced to babysit. 

“Hey, can I watch her? You can go.”

“Thanks.” 

He left. Maggie was too busy eating a poptart to notice Laura was there. 

“You like those? They're my favorite too.”

Maggie looked up. “Supergirl!” She swallowed the rest of her poptart. “Sorry I sprayed crumbs on your uniform.” 

Laura wiped them off. “It's fine. So I talked to Ell, and she told me what happened.” 

Maggie nodded. 

“Thank you for helping my friend. That was really brave.”

Maggie smiled. “Thank you so much! That--I mean I'm no hero like you, Supergirl.” 

“Actually, I think we have a lot in common,” Laura sat down next to her. “What's Maggie really short for?” 

Maggie looked down at her wrapper. “...Magand’r,” she answered. 

“That's a really nice name.”

“My mom told me that it means ‘gift from X’hal’ in Tamaranean. That's the god they worship there.” She shrugged. “It all sounds like gibberish to me though.”

Laura nodded. “You don't like people to know you're an alien, huh?” 

She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. “My parents were killed because my mom was an alien,” she said, “I was almost killed for it. But I don't speak Tamaran, I've never been there, I was born _here._ I'm from Earth.” She looked at Laura. “It's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's that they can't know. I've always felt more like a human anyway.” 

“Well, except for the star bolts,” Laura joked. 

Maggie looked at her hands. “It's freaky,” she said. “I'm getting stronger and I'm starting to shoot _lasers_ and...I could've killed those guys. I have no idea what I can do. My mom told me this stuff would start happening, but--” 

“Nothing really prepares you for the way it feels?” 

Maggie looked back up. “Yes?” 

Laura nodded. “You know, before I left Krypton, my mother told me that I would gain incredible abilities when I came to earth. I wasn’t ready for it either. It’s scary.” 

“It is.” 

Laura bit her lip. “You want to know something else cool about me?” 

Maggie nodded.

“ _I_ was named after the goddess of beauty on my planet. Laura.” 

“Oh, that’s cool.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before it clicked in Maggie’s head. 

“Wait-- _Laura--_ like--are you…?” 

Laura grinned. “It’s really obvious when you think about it, right?” 

Maggie was so shocked that she stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. 

“YOU WATCH ME FOR DANNY SOMETIMES.” 

“Yeah!” 

“Does Danny know?” 

“She does.” 

Danny chose that moment to walk through the door. Maggie jumped up and ran to her. 

“Danny! Danny! SUPERGIRL IS MY BABYSITTER!” 

Danny looked at Laura. “You told her?” 

“Guilty as charged.” 

“Danny, if you marry Ell, that means I’ll be related to Supergirl’s sister! You need to marry her.” 

Danny blushed. “I’m, uh, working on it.” 

“This is seriously the coolest thing ever. I got to see a super secret government organization, and I learned that I’m friends with a _superhero!”_

“So do you like my sister now?” Laura asked. Maggie turned around, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Are you kidding? Ell is Supergirl’s sister and you should have seen her fight those guys! She’s awesome!” 

Danny grinned. “I'm...that's really good to hear.” 

“Does this mean Laura can give me superhero lessons?”

“Uh…we'll talk about that later.” 

Maggie let go of Danny when Sarah Jane stormed into the room, Kirsch following her. 

“SJ, I'm sorry!” 

“I told you, I need space before I _strangle_ you!” She snapped. Laura held up her hands. 

“Uh...hello, Miss Lane? Mr. Kirsch, shouldn't you be resting?”

“Supergirl, I'm sorry for arguing in front of you. It isn't professional.” She looked back at Kirsch. “But it's hard to be professional when the _father_ of _your child_ is going out and almost getting himself killed in _bar fights!”_

“I told you, I wasn't expecting the fight! And Supergirl asked for my help, what was I supposed to say?” 

Sarah Jane turned on Laura. “Supergirl, please tell me why you absolutely _need_ my boyfriend for your crime fighting exploits, when you have,” she spread out her arms, “an entire government organization helping you.” 

Laura looked at Kirsch. She didn't wasn't to betray him and say she didn't. It would crush him. 

She didn't want to say she did. It would just make Sarah Jane angrier and honestly, she _didn't_ need Kirsch. At least not more than Sarah Jane did. 

They all stared at each other in an awkward stalemate until JP walked in and tapped his knuckles against the wall. 

“Am I interrupting a meeting?” 

Sarah Jane looked at him. “No. We were just leaving.” 

Sarah Jane put her hands on Kirsch's arms. “I love you,” Sarah Jane said, “but this isn't just about us anymore. You know that, right?” 

“...yeah.” 

She kissed him on the cheek. “Come on.”

He glanced back at the others guiltily before she led him away. 

“Wow, Kirsch is _whipped.”_

“Maggie Lawrence!” 

“What, Danny? That's what the boys say about their friends at school when they get girlfriends!” 

“You can't just repeat--” Danny shook her head. “What, JP?”

“Ell and Director Callis would like to see us. Something about a…‘secret ass-kicking squad?’”

Laura and Danny looked at each other before they scrambled to run out of the room as fast as they could. 

***

“Alright, officially this meeting is not happening, none of you were here, and I have no idea about what you are about to do.” Mel stepped aside, holding a hand out to Ell. “After you.” 

Ell nodded. “We have one job and one job only, and that is to find out where Silas is taking these aliens and rescuing them. By any means necessary.” 

They had to keep a low profile, so Ell was using an old projector screen. She turned it on. 

“That is my mother. Things are almost certainly going to get hot in there, so I can’t stress enough that we need to make sure she isn’t hurt.” 

She pressed a button and it flipped to a photo of Sam that Mel, apparently, carried with her. 

“If things go south, we need to at least make sure Sam gets out,” Ell said. She looked at Mel. “I promised Mel that.” 

Mel nodded curtly. “Any questions?” 

Kirsch, LaFontaine, JP, Danny, and Laura all raised their hands. 

“How are we going to find Silas?” Danny asked. 

“If we can how are we breaking into what will most certainly be a heavily guarded facility?” JP asked. 

“Are there going to be snacks during this meeting?” LaFontaine asked. 

“What LaFontaine said, but also, once we get in how do we get the aliens _out?”_ Laura finished. 

“Working on it, working on it, _no_ we don’t have snacks, take this seriously LaFontaine, working on it.” 

“Any ideas?” Mel asked. 

“Actually, I have one,” Laura said, “but Danny isn’t going to like it.” 

Danny looked at her. 

“They went after Maggie, and I’m guessing it was because they have a particular dislike for people like Danny,” Laura said, “so I don’t think they’re going to leave her alone if they think they could grab her again.” 

“No, no, absolutely not, nope, never,” Danny interrupted, “I am not using Maggie as bait, thanks but no thanks.” 

“Danny, we won't let anything happen to her--” Mel started. 

“No!” 

“Shouldn't it be Maggie’s decision?” Laura asked. 

“ _Her_ decision? Uh, she's thirteen. No, I don't think she's old enough to make a decision like this.” 

“But--” 

“No one is using her as bait!” Ell exclaimed. 

Everyone looked at Ell. 

“We will find a different alien,” Ell said, “but I draw the line at recruiting kids, okay?” 

Laura shook her head. “I still don’t like this plan.” 

“What do you suggest?” Mel asked. 

“We should ask Carmilla,” Laura answered. “She might know something or at least give us an idea of where to look.” 

“Do you think she’ll help?” Mel asked. 

Laura opened her mouth, then paused. “...I think it’s worth trying.” 

“No,” Mel shook her head, “that’s going to take too much time. I don’t think Carmilla will want to help us, anyway, and I’d rather not waste time chasing useless leads.” 

Laura bristled. “Carmilla would _not_ be a useless lead, and if she is it wouldn’t be because she won’t help. You can do your plan and set some poor alien up as bait. I’m going to talk to Carmilla.” 

Mel glared at her before she shook her head. “Fine,” she grumbled. “Ell, are we ready then?” 

“I think we are.” 

“Good. Come on, let’s go.” 

“You’re handling this surprisingly well, Director Callis,” JP said. 

“Losing control is counterproductive,” Mel said, voice lowering, “I prefer to channel my anger into something productive, so that when I finally find Silas I can _really_ make them suffer for what they’ve done.” 

JP’s eyes widened. LaFontaine smiled at him. 

“Come on guy,” they said, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt you.” 

“Thank you,” JP said, as LaFontaine led him out. 

Ell looked at Danny. 

“Things could get dangerous.” 

Danny swallowed. “Yeah. What else is new?” 

“So, are you with me?” 

Ell held out her hand. Danny pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Ride or die,” she said.

Ell smiled. She looked at Laura. 

“Laura, go talk to Carmilla,” she said, “I don’t think it was a stupid idea.” 

Laura smiled. “Thanks, Ell.” 

She looked at Danny. “Keep Ell safe for me.” 

She nodded. “Always, Supergirl.” 

She left to find Carmilla. 

***

Carmilla was on her second slice of pizza when there was a knock on her screen door. She looked toward it and rolled her eyes. 

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Probably because who else would be able to land on your balcony and knock at this time of night?” Laura suggested, as Carmilla opened it. 

“Or because only Supergirl would bother me in the most annoying way possible,” Carmilla answered. “No, I don't have any idea about what my mother is doing, and before you try and say ‘gotcha,’ Laura has already informed me--” 

“I know you don't.”

Carmilla was momentarily shocked into silence. “I--well, good.” 

Laura smiled. “Surprised a Super is giving a Karnstein the benefit of the doubt?” 

Carmilla put her hands on her hips. “A little, yeah.” 

“I think you've more than proved yourself by now. That's why I'm coming to you for help.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “You want me to try and help you foil my mother’s plans, if it's even _her_ plans? Yeah, I might need more convincing than that.”

Laura's smile wavered. “Well why not?” 

“Because there's no stopping my mother. There's just staying out of her way, okay? The best I can do if I don't want to get crushed is just not help her.”

“So you know what she's doing?” 

Carmilla shook her head. “I have nothing to say. Now can I eat my dinner in peace?” Carmilla walked back to her table and ignored her. Laura bit her tongue to try and not get angry. Her nose caught a whiff of what Carmilla was eating. 

“...Are you eating pizza?” 

Carmilla frowned. She ignored her and kept eating. 

“On fine china. That's...surprising. You like pizza?” 

Carmilla put down her slice. “...Colombo’s,” she said. “It happens to be the best pizza in the city.” 

“That's a bold claim. Says who?” 

“My girlfriend.” 

She turned red as she said it. Laura couldn't help it; she laughed. 

“Carmilla Karnstein, with a _girlfriend?_ Wow.” 

“What, does that _surprise_ you?” 

“No, but it is adorable. So who's the lucky lady?” Laura strolled across the room toward her. 

“None of your business.” 

“Can I guess?” 

“No.” 

“Laura Hollis.” 

“I _just said_ you couldn't guess.” 

“I'm not guessing,” Laura said, “I assumed it was true and stated it. May I?” 

She pointed at a slice. Carmilla waved a hand in her direction. Laura took it as a yes, so she sat down across from Carmilla and grabbed one. 

“...She'd probably want me to help, you know,” Carmilla said. 

“Who?” Laura asked, taking a bite. 

“My girlfriend.” 

Laura raised an eyebrow. “You mean Laur--” 

“No, I mean _my girlfriend,”_ Carmilla answered.

“...Fine. She would?” 

“Yes. She's always going on about helping people.”

“Sounds like a good person.” 

“She is.” Carmilla sighed. “She'll leave. It's only a matter of time.” 

Laura paused mid bite, cheese hanging from her mouth like a spaghetti noodle. “Why would you say that?” 

“I'm not the hero she wants me to be,” Carmilla said, “that she's waiting for me to be. Not going to happen. When that finally gets through her head...” She shrugged. “It'll be fun while it lasts.”

Laura swallowed down her food and her stomach flip flopped. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. 

“Carmilla Karnstein,” she said, “I know it can be hard to believe after what your family has done, that you can ever hope to be more than merely not as bad as them. But I have seen you rescue a woman's life, have seen you face down a killer to save a police officer, seen you rescue dozens of innocents from slavery. If you don't believe your girlfriend, believe me; you have _always_ been the hero Laura--I mean ‘your girlfriend’--wants you to be. And no matter what you choose to do now, she will know that you are too good and too smart to _ever_ be like your family.”

Carmilla stared at Laura suspiciously; she swallowed, staring back. Carmilla broke first. 

“...She can't know I'm helping you,” Carmilla said. “My mother, I mean.” 

Laura blinked. “I...really?” 

“Don't make a big deal out of this _please.”_

She cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah, right. And she doesn't need to know.” 

“Then let's go,” Carmilla answered, standing. 

“Where?” 

“My brother had dozens of other properties she could be using,” Carmilla said, “I’ll need to go back to KarnsteinCorp if we're going to try and find a trail of breadcrumbs.” 

She walked out onto the balcony and spread out her arms. “Well? This is the part where you whisk me off, right?” 

She remembered Carmilla saying she wasn't a fan of flying before. She walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Come on, we can take your limo if you want. Least I can do.” 

Carmilla turned around, following Laura out. “Okay, but this'll weird the _hell_ out of my driver.” 

***

“Rog, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Ell asked. 

The Lagashian wagged his tail. “Perfectly-- _rrrrrg--_ alright. If this helps my-- _rrrrg_ \--fellow aliens.” 

They weren't sure _how_ Silas was deciding which aliens to kidnap first and, since they didn't want to just follow Rog until he was targeted, they decided to try and entice Silas some other way. So Rog was wearing a sandwich board, _Styria For Aliens_ painted across it in red, and handing out pamphlets to anyone that passed him on the street corner. 

“Styria-- _rrrrgh--_ for aliens! Aliens deserve respect! _Rrrrrg,_ protect aliens! Don't alienate aliens, _rrrrrrrg.”_

“Do you think this will work?” Danny whispered, sitting across from Ell at a cafe on the other side of the street.

“I don't know, hopefully.” 

Danny took a long sip of her coffee while they watched. 

“Danny, here.” Ell slid something across to her. 

“...Sunglasses?” 

“So they don't know someone is watching.” 

Danny put them on and gave Ell a thumbs up. “‘Sup.” 

Ell turned her head and used her hand to cover a snort. “Don't be cute Danny.” 

“I can't help it if I'm--” 

She stopped. Ell looked like she was staring intently, and Danny followed her gaze to where Rog was standing. A police officer was talking to him. 

“Danny do you recognize him?” 

“I mean I don't know every single person, but no.” 

Ell and Danny stood up when the officer started to lead Rog away. They followed them around the corner, where an unmarked van was waiting. Danny walked ahead of Ell. 

“Excuse me, SCPD!” 

The officer turned around and Danny sucker punched him. When he went down the driver of the car jumped out; he went down clutching his leg before Danny could react. Ell turned to Danny and held out her gun. 

“Grabbed it from your belt,” she said. “Hope that's okay.” 

“You're good.” 

Rog threw off his sandwich board. “He-- _rrrrg--_ told me I was blocking the sidewalk-- _rrrrg--_ can you really arrest people for that?” 

“A ticket,” Danny said. “But I think you're okay.” 

Ell jumped into the car and started digging through it. “Rope, chloroform, duct tape--Danny!” She looked back at her. “They’re using a GPS, get me JP on the phone!” 

“On it!” 

Danny made the call and tossed the phone to Ell.

“Jeep?” 

_“JP with LaFontaine and Director Callis.”_

“We've found a Silas car with GPS.” 

_“Do you have the skimmer?”_

“Yes, can you walk me through it?” 

_“Okay. You'll want to make sure the GPS is turned on and attach the device to the top.”_

Ell followed him. “Got it.” 

_“Now, type the following code into the keypad and wait for the light to turn from red to green.”_

Ell followed his instructions. “Got it! Are you getting these coordinates?” 

_“Oh boy are we getting them,”_ LaFontaine said. _“We've got a map of everywhere this car has been. Should be easy enough to find where they've been taking the aliens.”_

 _“I'm coming,”_ she heard Mel say. 

“You sure Mel?” 

_“You're damn right I'm sure!”_

“Then we'll meet you there.”

_“Understood. Over and out.”_

Ell jumped out of the car and tossed the phone back to Danny. “We've got a location to try,” Ell said, “Mel is heading there.” 

Danny nodded. “You going to go?” 

“Yes. I don't want to wait for her.” 

She looked like she was struggling with herself, but Danny said, “I know it's your mother and it's your baggage. If this is something you have to do alone--” 

Ell ran forward, grabbing Danny and pulling her face down to hers. Danny grabbed her and practically swept Ell into a dip. 

“Follow me?” 

Danny let Ell go. “Into hell if you asked me to.” 

Ell smiled. They heard clapping and turned to look at Rog. 

“You're both-- _rrrg--_ such a lovely couple--” 

“Thanks, you can go now,” Danny snapped, trying not to sound too angry. She looked back at Ell. 

“You know,” Danny looked over Ell's shoulder, “I bet he left the keys in that van…”

***

Carmilla had a large smart TV in her office, which she hooked her laptop to. Laura was staring up at it, trying to look like she understood the mess of legalese as well as Carmilla did. 

“Miss Karnstein!” Natalie ran into the room, binder in one hand and balancing a tray in the other. “Budget reports and a shot of espresso for you.” 

She turned to Laura. “One coffee with extra cream, extra sugar, and a single _large_ marshmallow. Sorry it took me a little longer. I had to go down to the cafeteria to find the XL marshmallows.” 

“It's fine, Natalie,” Carmilla said. 

Laura grabbed her coffee. 

Laura Hollis drank hot cocoa so Supergirl couldn't, unfortunately, but she just couldn't go without the marshmallow. She needed it to think; there was this really annoying buzzing noise that made it hard to focus. 

Laura Hollis liked her marshmallows _small_ , though, just for the added layer of deception. 

“You guys find anything?” Natalie asked. 

Carmilla downed her expresso in one gulp. “First of all, please call me Carmilla. Second…actually, I think I might have.” 

“What'd you find?” Laura asked. 

Carmilla went on her laptop and pulled up a photograph. “Look at this naval research facility,” Carmilla said. “It was closed down ten years ago _but,”_ she started flipping through the budget, running through it with a practiced eye. She stopped with her finger next to one item. Laura read it. 

“One metal shipment to the Styria Pacific Naval Research Center.” 

“Last month. It was such a miniscule amount of money I didn't even question it.” She looked back at Natalie. “I know you're still getting settled, but could you go to the archives and see if you can dig up the tax returns and budget reports from the last ten years?”

“Will do.”

Natalie walked away. Laura pulled up her hoodie. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Is there a problem with your electrical or something? There's this weird... _buzzing_ noise.” 

“I don't hear it.” 

“Well I do!” Laura strained her ears. She thought maybe she could hear where it was coming from. She walked toward the TV. 

“So it was the TV?” 

“TVs usually don't make that noise!” Laura answered defensively. Her brow furrowed. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Hold on.” 

She put a hand against the TV, running it across until she was pressing her hand against the side. She ran it around to the time until she hit something. 

“What the...?” She pulled and it popped off easily--of course it would, she was Supergirl. She showed it to Carmilla. 

“What is this?” 

“That's--” Carmilla's eyes widened. “That's a _bug.”_

“Like an--” 

“Break it!” 

Laura closed her fist. The buzzing stopped. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Carmilla started pacing back and forth. “That had to have been my mother. Theo that little _waste of air_ \--” 

“Carmilla, it's alright--” 

“No it is _not!”_ Carmilla shouted. “We've been here for hours. She knows exactly what I've been doing. I told you she _couldn't know!”_

“Well, she does! So you can either freak out or we can deal with it.” 

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Well that's understandable--” 

“HEY!” 

They heard a series of gunshots and bodies dropping. Carmilla and Laura sprinted outside. Natalie was pointing a gun down at two bodies. 

“HOLY RAO--wait,” she saw a distinct lack of blood. “ _Rubber bullets?”_

“Carmilla lets me keep one at my desk--I dropped the files, I promise I'll pick them up--” 

“Natalie you're promoted.” Carmilla stated. “You're a bodyguard now.” 

_“Me?”_

“Do you realize how hard it is to find a good female bodyguard?” Carmilla asked. “Yeah, you. Effective immediately.” 

“I--I don’t know--” 

“This includes a raise.” 

Natalie saluted. Laura knelt by the unconscious, black clad bodies.

“Wait a sec,” she said, “they don’t have guns. They have tasers, but no guns--and what do you know, body cams.” She stood back up, holding one in her hand. “I don’t think they were sent to kill you. I think Lilita just sent them to scare you.” 

“Can I see that body camera?” 

Laura handed it over. Carmilla pointed it at herself. 

“This is a little message meant for my mother, if she isn’t the one looking at this footage, so here we go,” Carmilla said. “Mother, if you want me to get involved, _boy_ am I involved now. I don’t care what you do, but it better damn well not be on the company dime and sending people to _attack_ me? That’s crossing the line. So here’s my official opinion on whatever is going on here: fuck. You.” 

She dropped the camera.

“...If you don’t catch my mother I am screwed,” she said to Laura. 

“Uh...noted.” 

“I’m not going to be following you, for obvious reasons,” she walked over to Natalie’s desk and pulled out a pen and paper, “but here’s directions on how to get there.” 

Laura grabbed it. “Call the police. They won't be unconscious forever.” 

“No problem.”

Laura left. Carmilla grabbed Natalie’s gun. 

“Aren't we going to--” 

“Yeah, in a minute. I just want to have a little fun once they wake up.” 

Carmilla grabbed a chair and waited. 

***

Cars couldn't enter the facility without passing through a security checkpoint first. A guard stuck his flashlight into the passenger side.

“Bill, Terry,” the guard said, “back already?” 

“No luck,” Terry said. “We called it a night.” 

“Gave up that fast?” 

“Word is getting around. Aliens are hiding out now.” 

The guard shrugged. “Hey, you want to tell Lilita you're empty handed, your funeral.” 

He waved the car through. 

“Heil Silas,” Bill grunted. The guard rolled his eyes. As soon as they entered the building, the car parked. 

“...‘Heil Silas?” Danny asked, taking off the helmet. “Are you kidding?”

“I panicked!” Ell hissed, taking off hers. 

“They're not the Third Reich, Ell, however similar their philosophies.” 

“Can we please focus on the mission?” Ell said. 

“...Fine. Mission. What’s the plan?” 

“You go find where they're keeping the aliens.” 

“And you?” 

“I'm looking for my mother.” 

“We should get these helmets back on then--” 

Ell grabbed Danny’s wrist. “Wait.” 

She leaned in and kissed her. When Ell pulled back, she put the helmet on. 

“Be careful,” Ell said. 

“I could say the same for you.” 

Ell nodded. She sprinted down the hallway, then slowed down to a walk. She tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

“I’m okay...just an evil Silas agent being evil walking down the hallway…” Ell whispered to herself.

It was a huge research facility overlooking the ocean. She didn’t know how long finding her mother would take. 

She certainly didn’t expect to run into her, and especially not literally. 

“Oof!” 

“Whoa, where's the fire!” 

Ell took a step backward and shook her head. “Uh, sorry Doctor Hollis,” she said, lowering her voice. There were still people around them. Eileen waved her off. 

“Please, none of this ‘Doctor Hollis’ stuff. Call me Eileen.” 

“Eileen. Right.” 

“Agent...Bill Ferrara, isn't it? You just got back?” 

Ell nodded. 

“Empty handed, I hear.” 

“...Sorry.” 

Eileen put her hands on her hips and laughed.

“Oh, don't be!” She said, clapping Ell on the shoulder, “Everyone has a bad night. I'll try and cover for you with Lilita.” 

“Thank you--” 

“In return, you think you could give me a hand in the lab?” 

Ell's eyes widened. “Uh, yeah,” she said, “sure.” 

“Come with me, then.” 

Ell followed her. Eileen had an almost peppy spring in her step, her stark white lab coat standing out amidst the sea of black uniforms and granite colored walls. People they passed were waving at her and she would respond with a playful two fingered salute. It was just like being at the Summer Society--a thought that physically made Ell shiver. 

Eileen was definitely being treated well here. 

“Not going to say ‘heil Silas?’” She heard her mother joke. 

“...Wow, word gets around fast.” 

“You bet it does. Someone needs to have a finger to the pulse of this place, right? Lilita misses out on fun stuff like that.” 

“Ha.” 

“Not to sound like a hardass, but I'd like to remind you that this isn't Nazi LARPing,” Eileen continued. “I don't want to see you getting in trouble for it later. Be a little more serious, you know?” 

“Will do,” Ell grunted. 

“Good. She put her handle on the door. “We can have fun with this part, though.” 

She opened it and Ell was thankful for the helmet hiding her horrified expression. 

There was a man strapped to the table. A Daxamite, if Ell had to guess. He was gagged and struggling against his metal bonds. 

“It really is great, this facility,” Eileen said. “It was already equipped to deal with the study of marine animals, so a lot of the equipment I needed was already here--just needed some reinforcement.” 

“That’s...lucky.” 

She watched Eileen open cabinets, grabbing a syringe. 

“What are you going to do…?” 

“Daxamites seem to have a weakness to lead,” Eileen answered, cleaning the syringe, “I’m going to inject this Daxamite with lead and monitor his reaction so we know exactly how it affects their bodies.” 

Ell fought the urge to throw up. “Won’t that hurt?” 

“That’s what the gag is for. I’ll need you to try and keep him as still as possible, can you do that?” 

“I...yes, I can.” 

Ell grabbed him by the shoulders. She looked at Eileen. 

She wasn’t going to let her do this. She _couldn’t_ let her do this. 

“And could you grab that clipboard when I’m done administering the lead, Ell?” Eileen continued, grabbing a cotton swab and dabbing alcohol onto it. 

“Will do--” Ell froze. They both stared at each other.

“...How did you know.” 

Eileen rolled her eyes. “First of all, your impression of a man is terrible and of course your mother knows your voice. Second, Bill’s last name is Romano.” 

“Damn,” Ell huffed. 

“I was just waiting to see how far you’d let me go.” 

“I was waiting for you to turn your back.” Ell let go of the Daxamite. “Mom, how could you _do_ this?”

“The Summer Society doesn't research new ways to fight aliens?”

“We use blood samples, tissue samples. We don't experiment on our prisoners! You're...you're like _Mengele!”_

“Okay, first of all, you're Jewish on your grandfather's side so _maybe_ don't compare me to the doctor that facilitated the murder torture of six million people,” Eileen huffed, putting the syringe away. “Second, I don't take _pleasure_ in doing this. In fact, you should be thanking me.” 

“ _Thanking you?”_

“Why do you think we haven't just killed them already?” Eileen asked. “I'm the only reason they're alive.” 

“Yeah, so you can give them a fate worse than death as lab guinea pigs,” she scoffed. Ell tilted her head. “Isn't this the part where you call security?” 

“Uh, no,” she finished putting everything away. “This is the part where I try and get you out of here.” 

Ell's brow furrowed. “Get me out of here?” 

“I told you, everything I'm doing is to protect you. Of course I am. I think we could come up with an arrangement that will work for both of us.” She put her hands on her hips. 

“Fine. What deal do you want to make?” 

“I have a feeling things are going to get crazy very soon, fair?” 

“...fair.” 

“You let me leave,” she said, “and I don't sound any alarms so you all have a fighting chance.” 

Ell shook her head. “Calling your bluff,” she said, “you just said that you’d never turn me in.” 

“No, but I have a feeling you brought help. Laura? Danny?” 

Ell turned her head away, just slightly, when Eileen mentioned Danny. She smiled. 

“That’s what I thought. Now you may be my daughter, but I owe Detective Lawrence shit--especially when I consider her to be a pretty bad influence. So what do you say?” 

“You’ll let us rescue all of the aliens. You’ll let us hack into your mainframe so we can take back all the information you stole.” 

Eileen shrugged. “I won’t help you, but you can certainly try.” 

Ell crossed her arms, turning away from Eileen and laughing. “Wow. How dedicated are you to the cause?” 

“There are other safehouses. Other bases. You think this is going to be make or break for us? Besides, you may steal our registry, but we already used your schematics to make our own alien scanners. You can’t unring that bell.”

Ell clenched her jaw. “Fine. Deal.” 

“Good. There’s an exit farther down this hallway. It’s disguised as a janitor’s closet.” Eileen held out her hand. Ell mimed stuffing her hand into her pocket, turning away, and Eileen rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. 

“Oh, Mom? One more thing.” 

“What--” 

Ell turned and punched her so hard Eileen went tumbling back into the shelves, glasses falling onto the floor. Ell went to work freeing the Daxamite and, when he was free from his restraints, he sat up rubbing his wrists. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I owe you my life.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Lar Gand.” 

“Lar Gand, do you think you could lead me to where the others are?” 

“I think I can.” 

“Alright. You lead me back to your cell. Stay quiet and I’ll come back to free all of you, alright? I promise.” 

He nodded. Ell left with him. 

“That woman...she’s your mother?” 

“As far as I’m concerned, not anymore.”

In the room, Eileen managed to stand back up. She put a hand to her lips and it came away bloody. 

“...Some punch,” Eileen mumbled to herself. 

Made her proud. Mel taught her right. 

***

Mel, LaFontaine, and JP were already at the base when Laura showed up. 

“Guys, what are you doing here!” 

“ _Shhhh,_ they will hear you!” Mel hissed. 

They were hiding outside behind sand dunes. Laura joined them. 

“Where's my sister?” 

“Inside with Danny.” 

“She was _captured?”_

“Not as far as we know,” LaFontaine said. “They stole some uniforms and snuck in, but we haven't heard from them since they told us that's what they were doing.” 

“I need to get inside,” JP said. “I've tried hacking remotely, but this security system is far more advanced than the Summer Society's.” 

“Rub it in, why don't you,” Mel grumbled. 

“What about backup?” 

“We can't let the Summer Society know Ell is here,” LaFontaine said. “Just us.” 

Laura poked her head out. 

“...Maybe we could try shock and awe?” 

“Just run in and hope for the best? That doesn't seem safe,” JP said. 

“Yeah, Laura, that--” 

“Let's do it,” Mel said. 

“ _Mel?”_

“Every second we waste is another second people we care about are in danger,” Mel said. “Screw plans. We don't have the luxury of them. We're all trained--” 

JP raised his hand. 

“--except for you, but this isn't your first rodeo either. Nice try.”

JP lowered his hand. 

“Ready when you are, Supergirl,” Mel said.

Laura stood and took a deep breath. 

“If you guys are sure-- _DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY!”_

“What does that _mean?”_ Mel asked. 

“She's psyching herself up, Mel, it's best to just go with it,” JP answered, as Laura rocketed across the dunes and rammed into the side of the building. Laura coughed on dust and rubble as everyone stopped and stared at her and the hole she made in the wall. 

“I--uh--your base now belongs to us!” She shouted. 

“You can't even meme right, it's ‘all your bases are belong to us!’” LaFontaine shouted back, running in with JP and Mel.

And then everyone in the room started shooting. 

“COVER JP AND GET HIM TO A COMPUTER!” Mel shouted to Laura. 

“Right!”

Laura followed her first instinct, which was to grab JP under one arm and charge like a quarterback with a football. JP did a surprisingly good job of shooting at people while being moved. Laura slid to a stop in front of the computer, using her freeze breath to incapacitate the two closest Silas agents and trying to block JP with her body. 

“Guys, I'm not a bulletproof vest, help me out here!” Laura shouted, doing her best to block incoming shots while JP worked on hacking into the computer. 

“There's too many of them, we kind of didn't think this--” 

“Shut up Agent LaFontaine, less talking and more fighting!” 

A bullet barely missed JP and he yelped. 

“Sorry Jeep, trying here--”

There was a vicious _SCREEEEE_ as a car came to a stop in front of them. The driver took off her helmet. 

“Need some cover?” 

“Danny! Where's--”

Ell jumped out. 

“Supergirl?”

“ _Ell!”_

Laura hugged her. Danny pressed her back against the car and took shots. 

“I'll help everyone cover JP,” Danny said. “Ell can show you where all the aliens are.” 

Laura looked at Ell. She nodded. 

“We'll be back as soon as we can!”

“How you feeling, JP?” Danny asked. 

“Terrified. But functional!” 

“That's the spirit!” 

***

Breaking the aliens out of their cages should have been quick, easy work. In fact it seemed like it was, at first. Laura was able to bend the bars and break handcuffs like tissue paper. 

“So where's M’lann?” Sam asked, as Laura broke her free..

“Fighting. You might all hear the sound of gunshots; don't worry, we're going to find you a different way out--” 

“Find?” Laura asked. “We _make_ one.” 

“Laura, no!” Ell grabbed her wrist. “They'll hear you if you break a hole in the wall.” 

“So where's there an exit?”

“Mom told me where to find one.” 

“ _Eileen?_ Where is she?” 

“Gone.” 

“You let her _go?”_

“I had to!” 

Laura looked unconvinced, but shook her head. “Fine. Where's the exit--” 

_“Enough!”_

They both turned around and looked at Lilita. 

“...Lar Gand, can you lead them to the exit?” Ell asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Then go!”

“You think you can just waltz in and ruin everything? You think you can take things that don't belong to you?” Lilita growled. 

“They're not _things._ Oh boy, you are _so_ getting a beat down--” 

Laura took a step toward her and suddenly felt dizzy. 

“Supergirl, be careful! Look at what she's wearing!” 

Lilita looked like she was wearing armor, the joints glowing a lime green. Laura grit her teeth.

“You like it? I've been developing it.” She pulled a green sword from her belt. “I thought this would be a great opportunity for a _field test!”_

She swung and Laura ducked, scampering around her. Lilita turned toward her. 

Laura tried to think of the positives. At least she was distracting her. At least she was buying time for the others to get away. 

“Ha! Like that, Lilita? Dancing along the ropes! Rope-a-dope, come on!” 

“Stand still and face me like the hero you pretend to be, you insolent little bug!” 

“Yes, because I will be guilted by the woman trying to _kill_ me! Ell, go help JP!” 

“But--” 

_“Go!”_

Ell nodded and ran. Lilita tried to go after her but Laura grabbed her, pulling her back. A burning pain seared through her hand.

“Why are you doing this?” Laura asked. 

“Why are _you_ corrupting my _daughter!”_

Laura ducked to avoid a sword and realized two things. 

Lilita’s bug meant she heard Carmilla and Laura in her office. She knew they were dating. 

And Eileen must have told Lilita she was Supergirl. Why wouldn't she? 

“I'm not the one that sent goons to intimidate her--” Laura doubled over and vomited. Lilita grinned. 

“Not feeling well?” 

“I could go all-- _hnnng--_ day,” she panted, backing away. Lilita kept advancing, and Laura kept backing up, until she pushed them both back into the room where the main fighting was. 

“I GOT IT!” JP shouted triumphantly, holding up a flashdrive. Danny and Ell looked at each other. 

“Everyone in the van!” Ell shouted. 

“I'll drive!” Danny added. 

Laura tried to get to the van; Lilita grabbed her, the Kryptonite weakening Laura so that she was easy to grab. She brought the sword up to her throat. 

“Wait!” 

Laura closed her eyes, trying to quell the wave of nausea from being so close to her kryptonite sword. 

“You drop that flashdrive, I'll drop Supergirl,” she said. 

“Don't--just leave--” Laura choked out. 

“We're not leaving you!” Ell said. 

They were locked in a stalemate. JP stood, drive clutched in his hand. 

Lilita pressed the blade harder against Laura’s throat, and she involuntarily cried out. Ell looked at JP, about to make a move, it seemed, to take the flashdrive from him. 

“Ell _no--”_

There was a shot and Lilita dropped the sword; Laura kicked it away as hard as she could and managed to limp away. Ell ran out, grabbing her for support. 

Lilita was staring at a spot away from them, clutching a now bleeding shoulder. Laura followed her gaze and her eyes widened. 

_“Carmilla?”_

She was standing in the hole in the wall Laura had made and looked at Natalie. 

“Damn, you really _are_ an awesome shot.”

“Thanks, Carmilla,” Natalie answered, gun still trained on Lilita. 

“You...shot me,” Lilita gasped. “You shot your own mother!” 

“Relax, you baby, it was just the shoulder,” Carmilla answered, rolling her eyes. “I _also_ called the cops.”

As if on cue, Laura heard the sound of police sirens. 

“ _Why?”_

“Because you made it personal.” She looked at the others. “I'd leave if I were you.” 

“You heard the woman, _drive!”_ LaFontaine shouted, as Ell practically threw Laura in the back. 

“Sorry Supergirl!”

“S’fine,” Laura said dizzily. Ell hopped in the passenger seat. 

“Hit the gas!” 

Danny listened, pulling out. Natalie kept the gun trained on Lilita while the police arrived. 

“Sorry for bringing you in on my insanity,” Carmilla said. 

“Are you kidding?” Natalie grinned. “I _wanted_ to be a cop, and I've already seen more excitement in one night than most people see in their entire careers!” 

“Carmilla, think about what you are doing,” Lilita said. “You really want to lose the only family you have left?”

Carmilla crossed her arms. “If you're what family is, then thank God I am,” she said. 

And besides, Carmilla thought as police entered the building, maybe she could create a new one for herself anyway. She could hope, right?

***

Laura took the elevator down to the floor with the editor's office, already preparing her article with quotes from Carmilla. She used a lot of words like ‘noble' and ‘heroic’ which she hoped would sneak past Mattie. 

“Hey, I have a-- _Kirsch?”_

The office looked just as messy as Kirsch's old one. Kirsch smiled at her. 

“Laura, bro, hey.”

“Uh...Kirsch, hey. You took the job?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Got the article?” 

Laura handed it over. Kirsch read it, frowning a little. 

“...L-Dog, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help.” 

“Kirsch, I understand. Really.” 

He sighed. 

“Kirsch,” Laura added, “I promise, no one thinks any less of you--” 

“It isn't you I'm worried about,” he interrupted. 

Laura bit her lip. Kirsch smoothed down his hair and then played with the lens on his camera. 

“You know my dad got me this camera?” He asked. “The first picture I took with it was him in uniform. He was a green beret. Seven tours in Iraq and Afghanistan.” 

“Wow, that's…”

“Incredible, right? He was gone most of the time, but he was a _hero._ He saved tons of people. I loved talking about him. When he died he even got a Medal of Honor because he jumped on a grenade.” 

He looked distastefully at the stack of papers on the desk. “I know I need to do the right thing for SJ. But what am I gonna be for my kid? Instead of a hero, his dad is gonna be some guy in a boring desk job.” 

Laura bit her lip. “Kirsch,” she said, “I know I'd rather my parents be alive than be heroes. Your kid isn't going to love you because you risk your life all the time, he's going to love you because you're going to be an _awesome_ dad.”

Kirsch looked at Laura like a sad puppy. “You think so?” 

“Of course I do! And you're not any less of a hero because you put your family first, anyway.” 

Kirsch smiled. “Thanks, L-Dog,” he said. “I guess this is just part of growing up, right? Was time I did.”

“...Yeah. I guess it is.” 

He gave Laura a thumbs up. “I'll give this back to you tomorrow, alright?” 

“Totally, thanks!” 

Laura walked out. 

Growing up. Like Kirsch becoming editor. Or Ell, getting a serious girlfriend. Or even JP doing more work with the Summer Society. 

What had Laura done since becoming Supergirl? She was running around with a millionaire and eating all her chocolate. That was hardly growing up. 

And neither was being a secretary forever. 

Laura pulled out her phone on the elevator. 

_So I've just decided I'm quitting my job,_ she wrote to Carmilla; she was the only one that knew she was considering it in the first place. 

_Are you serious?_ Carmilla replied after a moment. _That’s great, Cupcake. Want to come over and celebrate that and my crazy mother finally going to jail?_

Laura smiled. _Only if you bring the chocolate._

_I might even let you have something a little sweeter than chocolate ;)_

Laura choked on nothing. _That sounds tempting okay I am in absolutely and I mean if your chocolate is the only thing I get that’s fine too don’t mean to make you feel guilty if you like change your mind or anything._

_You even ramble over text. That’s adorable. See you at seven?_

_Yeeeeeees._

Laura was about to put away her phone when she got a different text from her sister. 

_Hey sis. What movie do you want me to bring?_

Laura almost hit herself. 

Right. Sister night. 

_Bring Wonder Woman, but I might be late. Work._

_Seriously? That sucks. Can I let myself in?_

_Sure! That’s what your spare key is for. I’ll be there as soon as I can make it._

_Right-o._

Laura felt a little guilty, but she was going to be there eventually, right? She could have her cake and eat it too. 

***

Lilita wasn’t a fan of orange, but she wore her prison uniform with as much dignity as she could muster. Her one phone call, overheard by police officers while she stayed hunched in the corner of the room, required careful wording. 

“I’m doing okay here,” Lilita said, “How is everyone, Theo?” 

_“Worried about you.”_

“I’m not surprised. Hopefully I’ll be out soon.” 

_“Is there anything you want me to do for you in the meantime?”_

Lilita licked her lips. “I was thinking about Carmilla’s friend, Laura.” 

_“Really?”_

“After all she’s been through...she’s still my daughter. I think we should show her some mercy.” 

_“Show Laura mercy?”_

“I think that would be for the best,” Lilita answered. “And Theo? If Eileen asks, tell her it was nobody. I don’t want to...brag.” 

There was a pause at the other end of the line. _“Show her mercy. I understand. And Carmilla?”_

“Keep an eye on her until I get back.” 

_“Whatever you say.”_

Theo hung up. Lilita smiled, then stepped back, calmly allowing the guards to lead her back to her cell. 

***

“Thanks for walking me over here, Danny,” Ell said. 

“And let you walk across the city at night? What kind of police officer would I be?” 

Ell rolled her eyes fondly, turning to face Danny outside Laura’s door. “Yes, because I can’t fight anyone.” 

“You know I don’t mean--” 

“I’m _kidding_ Danny,” Ell interrupted. Danny rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. 

“Right. Sorry, I’m just trying…” She shrugged. “You know.” 

“I know.” Ell leaned in and kissed Danny. She pulled back after a moment, looking at her thoughtfully. 

“What?” 

“...‘Lack of long term goals or aspirations.’” 

“Uh, huh?” 

Ell shook her head. “I looked it up,” she said, “and people that are prone to addiction tend to lack long term goals or aspirations.” 

She kissed Danny again. “I know you’re right,” Ell said, “I have problems with stress, I don’t always cope well, okay? I need to work on that. All of this stuff with my job, with my mother...I’m not pretending that it’s going to be easy for me. It’ll be freaking _awful._ But I _do_ have long term goals. I want a future. I want that future with you and I won’t be able to have it if I don’t learn how to take care of myself. So, I just want you to know...I’m going to be okay. Whatever it takes. So please don’t worry?” 

Danny grabbed Ell and hugged her. “Ell,” she mumbled into her hair, “ _I_ can’t promise that I won’t worry. Because I will. A lot. But it’s my job to, you know? It’s okay if you need help. I promise I’ll be there for you, whenever you ask... _if_ you ask,” she amended, smiling sheepishly. “Except, you know, now I kind of need to go back and take statements from a _lot_ of kidnapped aliens.” 

“That’s okay, you go and do your cop stuff.” 

Danny kissed Ell again. “I’ll call you.” 

“Sure. I might not answer right away though--sister stuff.” 

“Right, sister stuff.” 

Danny forced herself to leave, getting in the elevator. Ell watched the doors close with a smile before turning around and letting herself into Laura’s apartment. She looked at Laura’s sink and wrinkled her nose. 

“Will she _ever_ learn to wash her dishes?” Ell mumbled to herself. She didn’t understand it. Laura had super speed, it wasn’t like it took a lot of time for her. 

Ell walked over and grabbed a plate, turning on the water. She started to scrub and paused. 

There was a noise; a weird _skritch-skritch_ sound that was definitely not the scrub she was using. She took a step backwards, toward the sound, still holding the plate and forgetting to turn the sink off. 

“Laura…?” Ell said, “um, is that you?” 

It sounded like it was coming toward Laura’s bedroom. She slowly edged toward the room, brandishing the plate above her head. 

It could have been a bird. It could have been something hitting the window. It could have been a bug…

But Ell just finished going through a life threatening situation, so she was understandably a little jumpy. She opened the door. 

“Okay, who is in he-- _AUGH!”_

She dropped the plate and it shattered to the floor. 


	16. For the Sister Who Has Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attack by an unknown creature, it's a race against time to save Ell from a prison of her own mind--whether she wants to be rescued or not.

“What's wrong with her?!” 

Laura shook her head. “I don't know,” she said to Mel, as Ell was wheeled down on a stretcher, “I walked into my apartment and I found Ell in my bedroom with that... _thing_ on her chest.” 

She was breathing, but barely; the ‘thing’ Laura was referring to almost looked like a plant with dark green vines wrapped around Ell's torso, and purple flowers covering her chest. But it was making a quiet suckling noise and quivered when Laura touched it. 

“Well whatever it is, we need it off her, and we need it off _now._ Where is LaFontaine? LaFontaine!” 

“Here!” 

They ran into the room Ell was wheeled into. “I was just trying to see if I could pull up anything that matches the photos Laura sent from her phone.”

“Do you know what this is?” 

“We don't have anything in our records that looks like that.” 

“We don't _need_ to know what it is,” Laura insisted. “Let's just, you know, pull it off!”

“Hollis, _wait--”_

Laura grabbed the creature and started pulling. As soon as she did Ell made a strangled, choking nose, starting to shake. 

“Laura, stop! She's having a seizure!” 

Laura let go. Ell stilled, brow furrowed. Mel looked at LaFontaine. 

“Give her an IV drip, EKG, and a monitor for all vital signs,” she said, voice stained. “I have a feeling whatever this is, it's parasitic, so she's going to need nutrients.” 

“Will do, Mel.” 

Mel looked at Laura. “Have you called any family? Friends?” 

“Not yet.”

“You should. At least call Danny.” 

Laura nodded. “Mel, is she...going to be okay?” 

“She's alive now. As long as she's breathing, we can find a way to fix it.” 

Laura walked toward the hospital bed. She knelt and grabbed Ell's hand. 

“I'm going to figure out a way to help you,” she said. “Whatever it takes. I promise.” 

She stood, rolled her shoulders, and got ready to make a phone call. 

***

Theo was having a bad day.

Well, _disappointing_ was more apt. She'd expected getting rid of Laura Hollis. Instead, as his intel seemed to prove, he took her sister instead.

There was a knock on the door of his office, Eileen strolling in without waiting for a ‘come in.’ 

“Theodore, how are we today?” 

“Doctor Hollis,” Theo growled, “I'm waiting for a phone call, do you mind?”

“Relax, I'm just looking for some paperwork I filed.” She opened a file cabinet and started flipping through it. “I have to say Theo, you really came through for us with this bunker.” 

“I told you, when I'm involved in Silas activities--” 

“‘Nobody,’ right.” 

She deepened her voice as a joke and started digging, “Nobody knooooows the troubles I see…” She plucked a manila envelope and closed the cabinet. “Nobody knoooows my sorrows…” 

She grinned at Theo just as the phone call began and started to leave. 

Theo didn't pay her any mind. 

“Lilita, we have a situation,” he began, deciding he might as well just rip the bandaid off. 

_“What is that supposed to mean?”_

“Laura wasn't in her apartment last night. Her sister was.” 

Eileen froze, one foot out the door. 

_“She's okay?”_

“Well, she's what you expect.” 

_“...I can't trust you to do one thing right, can I?”_

“This is still a good thing! She was a high ranking Summer Society member. Surely it's not a complete waste to know that she's not going to be helping Supergirl?” 

_“Your optimism is annoying,”_ Lilita sighed. _“But yes, I suppose this could have been more of a failure.”_

In fact, more than that--Lilita would much prefer to kill Supergirl than incapacitate her. This just meant she couldn't persuade Carmilla like she had been hoping to…

“I'm glad you're starting to see it my way.” 

She ended the conversion quickly after that. Theo turned away and saw Eileen, leaning in the doorway. 

“Doctor--” 

“What the hell was that conversation about?” 

“You need to understand--” 

“You’re right, I do,” she said, slowly, walking toward him, “because right now you’ve left me under the impression that something has happened to Ell.” 

“She’s not dead,” he answered. 

“Then what _is_ she?” 

“Callis!” Theo shouted, looking over Eileen’s shoulder, “I need you over here!” 

“Stop being an asshole and answer me, _Nobody._ What did you do to Ell?” 

She backed him into a wall. Theo shook his head. 

“She’s happy,” he said, “if anything, I did something good for her! She’s somewhere where she’s happy, it was a mercy--” 

“Mercy,” Eileen breathed. Her face turned red with anger, and she grabbed Theo by the his shirt. “If that means what I think it means, I _swear to God--”_

She was yanked off by Callis. Theo smoothed out the front of his shirt. 

“Lilita promised she wouldn’t be hurt and she hasn’t been,” Theo said, “it was my idea, and there were unforeseen consequences, but I think you’re overreacting.” 

“Why don’t you say that without a bodyguard you miserable little--” 

“Take her to a cell where she can calm down,” he said to Callis. She nodded and dragged her away. 

“Let go of me! I’ve been here longer, I have seniority! Let GO!” 

“Technically, we’re both still prisoners,” Callis answered, throwing Eileen into her cell, “and how we’re treated is being determined by how well we cooperate, so if I were you I wouldn’t forgot that.” 

She locked the cell and left. Eileen grabbed the bars. 

“Theo? Theo, you answer me right now! What did you do?” She banged her fists against the bars. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?” 

***

Danny was kneeling by Ell's bedside, almost like she was praying. 

“...I come from a family of Irish Catholics,” she said after a few moments, “I'm not much of a believer anymore but...I can't help it sometimes.” 

She stood. Laura was standing with her, alone. Kirsch had come, staying for hours until he was told he had to go; JP vowed he wouldn't stop until he and LaFontaine understood what was going on. 

“As long as it takes,” he'd promised her. Laura and Danny echoed the sentiment. They'd all been repeating it, almost like a mantra. 

As long as it takes. They'd figure out how to help Ell. As long as it takes…

“I just don't get it,” Danny said softly, “I kissed her goodbye and she was fine, next thing I knew you were calling me and…” She shook her head. 

Laura unbuttoned the top button of her shirt collar, feeling increasingly warm. “I know. It's horrible--” 

“Wait, what's that on your _neck?”_

Laura slapped her hand to her neck. “Wait, what?” 

“That mark. That _red mark.”_

“How do I even have a--” 

And then Laura realized; she must have still been slightly weak from the Kryptonite. That, plus it being nighttime when there wasn’t sun, plus being in an underground bunker...her healing must have been slower than usual. 

“--Oh Rao.” 

“You ditched Ell for a _HOOKUP?”_

Laura held up her hands. “I did not! I had to do work!” 

“I bet you _were_ ‘doing work.’ How long have you been sleeping with Carmilla?” 

“That--that is not--how dare you make such ridiculous accusations!” 

Danny balled her fists. “This is your fault!” .

Laura was so shocked that for a moment, she couldn't even speak. 

“How...you…” 

“That monster was in _your_ apartment,” Danny continued. “It was meant for you. If you had been there on time, if you had put your sister ahead of some--some _booty call,_ she wouldn't be here--”

Her head connected with the wall after Laura pushed her and Danny went down. For one terrifying moment Laura was afraid she hit her too hard; then Danny got back to her feet. 

They stared at each other. 

“Danny, I'm warning you, this is not a fight you're going to win,” Laura said. 

Danny turned on her heel and stormed out. Laura started to follow her before she looked back at her sister.

“...I'm sorry Ell,” Laura said softly. She didn't leave. 

***

Danny knew at some level that it wasn't exactly Laura's fault. And she definitely knew that had Ell made a choice, she'd prefer to be the one in a coma over Laura, no question. 

But yelling at somebody felt so much less useless than moping at her girlfriend's bedside. 

Danny was standing at the bridge, clutching the railing, leaning on it with her full body weight with eyes shut tight. 

“Her brain activity is showing evidence of REM sleep.” 

Danny opened her eyes. “What does that mean, Mel?” 

She joined Danny at the railing. 

“It means she's dreaming,” Mel answered. “She’s awake in there. We'll get her out eventually.” 

“What's she dreaming about? Do you know?” 

Mel shook her head. “Whatever that thing is, it’s putting a veil on her mind. I can't read it.” 

Danny shook her head. “How are we going to save Ell from something when we don't even know what it _is?”_

Mel didn't say anything for a moment. 

“...I had a family, on Mars,” Mel said, “I had a daughter. Her name was A’naa.” 

“That's...sorry?” 

“Right before the war that caused the genocide of my people, she came to me and told me that she wanted to join the Research Council. That was what her career was going to be. The last conversation I had with my daughter before the war…” She looked at Danny. “Was that she wanted to be a _scientist.”_

She shrugged. “So believe me when I say that I would rather _die_ than fail twice.”

Danny held out her hand to Mel. They shook hands, nodding at each other curtly. 

“You've been here all night,” Mel said. “You have a kid at home, don't you? Go check on her and get some sleep. I'll call you if something happens.” 

“I--” 

“This is an order, Danny.” 

She sighed. “...fine. I will.” 

Danny went back inside to grab her coat. Laura was still inside, sitting in a chair and watching the rise and fall of Ell's chest. 

She could hear Ell's heart beat, Danny realised.

She wasn't in the mood to say ‘sorry’ yet, so she instead walked to Ell and bent down giving her a quick peck on the lips, a part of her pausing to hope that Ell would wake up, like Sleeping Beauty. But she was reminded that they weren't living in a fairytale. She took her coat off the floor and walked out. 

***

Danny travelled to the Summer Society so many times that getting back to her apartment was almost like being on autopilot. It left her plenty of time to worry about Ell and generally feel miserable--the only thing that snapped her back into reality was when she finally got home and realized that the door was unlocked. 

“Maggie? You awake?” Danny opened the door; she didn’t leave Maggie with someone. The news about Ell was short notice and this was one of the rare times where Danny was willing to bet that she’d be safe for a night. 

_Boy_ was she wrong. 

“Hey--” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” 

She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Eileen before she could so much as stand up. Eileen rolled her eyes, holding up her hands. 

“Do you seriously want to wake your kid up?” 

“Where is she?!” 

“Still sleeping. She was asleep when I got here-- _and,_ even if she wasn’t, I’m not here to hurt anybody.” 

“Then what are you doing here and--and why are you eating my _food?”_

Eileen put down the stick. “...I got hungry waiting for you and you had corndogs in your freezer. Connect the dots.” 

“Well, you're under arrest. Hands up!” 

“Oh please, you're not going to shoot me when Maggie is in the other room.”

“Try me--” 

“You're _also_ not going to shoot me because I am here to help you save Ell.” 

Danny's eyes widened. “You're here for Ell?”

“Please put down the gun and we can have a reasonable discussion. What do you say?”

Slowly, she holstered her weapon. “Fine. Talk. Why aren't you discussing this with Laura?”

“Because I went to her apartment first and she's not there, and I'd have to be an _idiot_ to waltz into the Summer Society.”

“You have to be an idiot to come here too.” 

“Yes, well,” she shrugged, “love makes a mother do crazy things, doesn't it?”

“And I am supposed to believe that you're not totally working for Silas right now _because…?”_

Eileen narrowed her eyes and set her jaw. 

“Officer Lawrence,” she said, “you may think I'm a monster, but we're more alike than you realize--” 

“Said every villain in every superhero movie ever.” 

“Tropes are used often because they reflect truth,” Eileen huffed. “The truth is we both want aliens and humans to be safe from each other--only difference is naivety. ‘Can't bake a cake without cracking a few eggs.’”

“That's a pithy slogan to justify torture.”

Eileen rolled her eyes. “More importantly, we both love Ell.”

Danny stayed silent. 

“I don't like you,” Eileen continued, “I think your appeals to moral superiority are infuriating. I think you're a terrible influence on my child. But you...clearly love my daughter. Say what you want about what I've done, but _everything,_ every sacrifice, every day, has been to try and create a better world for Ell. So please, show me the same courtesy I've given you and admit that much. Believe me when I say I love her, and Silas can go screw itself if they think I'll sit back while this happens.”

Danny would normally never believe her. But there was something in Eileen's eyes, a look she recognized--she realized with a jolt that it was the same look Ell had when Laura was in danger. 

Like mother like daughter. 

Begrudgingly, Danny sat down.

“You love Ell in a really sick, twisted way,” she admitted.

“Now _that's_ progress.”

Eileen sat down across from Danny, steepling her fingers. 

***

_“The creature is an incredibly rare alien plant species called the ‘Black Mercy.’ To put it in human terms it was often used as sentencing for the criminally insane on the planet K’azaak--people deemed too dangerous to be let free but didn't deserve execution.”_

Laura paced back and forth, watching everyone preparing for Ell's rescue, trying not to sound too nervous on the phone. 

“Carm, I'd love to hang out with you, but I can't. It's a sister thing. Honestly! I can't tell you, that's also a, um, sister thing.” 

She stopped pacing. “ _No,_ I swear, you didn’t do anything wrong on our date. I promise, okay? I’ll talk to you soon.”

She looked at Danny after she hung up. “...shut up.” 

She held up her hands. “Didn't say anything.”

People were buzzing around Ell like flies, attaching wires, taking vitals, and occasionally poking the Black Mercy--which definitely wasn’t part of any protocol, but some of them were curious. Mel walked over to them. 

“So I called S’amm, she should be here soon,” Mel said. “You sure we can trust her, Danny?” 

“With this? I hate to say it, but yeah.” 

Laura looked back at the bed. “What do you think it looks like in there?” 

_“So what does the ‘Black Mercy’ do then?”_

_“It attacks the mind. The person affected is stuck in a delusion of their perfect world. The longer they’re under, the stronger the delusion becomes.”_

Danny shrugged. “Probably sipping Pina Coladas with us on an island far, far away from here.”

“I doubt that,” Laura answered. “She’s allergic to pineapple. It makes her mouth break out in hives.” 

JP knocked on the door and walked in. “Miss M’eeraa is here,” he said. “Are we ready to begin?” 

Danny and Laura looked at each other. “Yeah,” they both said. 

“Are you both going to do this?” Mel asked.

“I'll work with Danny--”

“That's...actually not possible.” 

Laura and Mel looked at Danny. “It's ‘not possible?’” Laura asked. 

“So, according to Eileen, apparently--

_“--the only way she can wake up is if she rejects the Black Mercy from the inside.”_

_“Okay,” Danny said, “so how do we fix it?”_

_“Find an alien with psychic powers, create a mind link, and go in after her.”_

_“So Laura and I just go in--”_

_“Uh, no. You can’t cram more than one consciousness into a mind. You’ll at the very least leave her with some brain damage. It isn’t pretty to see.”_

_“And you know this because…?”_

_“...We’re talking about Ell right now, do you really want to get bogged down in the details of my research?”_

“So only one of you can go in,” Mel said. 

“According to Ell’s Mom, yeah,” Danny answered.

“I’ll do it, then,” Laura said. 

“Alright then--” 

“Whoa, wait a second,” Danny looked at Laura. “Who said you’re going to be the one to do it?” 

Laura looked at her. “Mel, can you give us a second?” 

“As long as you promise you’ll both be alive by the time you’re done.” 

“Yeah.” 

Mel shook her head and walked away. Laura put her hands on her hips. 

“What in Rao’s name are you trying to do?” 

“Uh, rescue my girlfriend?” 

“You’re not the one that should be going into Ell’s mind. I should do it! She’s my sister!” 

“Yeah, and if you recall this happened because you _ditched_ her.” 

“I did not ditch her, I _told her_ I’d be late, and that’s all the more reason why I should be rescuing her!”

“I'm the one that figured out what to do in the first place!”

“Because _I_ wasn't home! I was with _my sister--”_

“And my girlfriend! I love Ell too, Laura. You don't think I have just as much to lose here as you?” 

Laura's jaw dropped. “‘Just as much to lose?’” She started walking toward Danny, who backed up. “You really think you have _just as much_ to lose?” 

“Okay, back up--” 

“Ell is my sister. My best friend. She had every right to resent me, some alien girl she didn’t even know that she was being forced to live with, and she _didn’t._ She told me I was her sister. I had lost my entire family, my entire _culture,_ and Ell wanted to be my sister. The only sister I’ve ever had. Do you have any idea how much that meant to me?” 

Danny’s back hit the wall. Laura kept talking, voice rising in pitch. 

“So until Ell is the only real family you feel like you have left, until she stays up all night to skype with you because you miss her instead of studying for a test, until she gives up her dream job because she wants to keep you safe, until she does all of that, you do not even come close to having as much to lose as _I do!”_

She shoved Danny again. 

“OKAY! Fine! Just...Jesus, what is with you and the shoving lately?” 

She closed her eyes. “I’m...sorry,” she said, “but Danny, come on, you know it has to be me.” 

Danny looked over Laura's shoulder, back at Ell and the bed set up next to her for whoever was going to go. 

“...You should get in the bed then.” 

Laura started to relax. “You’re not going to fight me on this, then?” 

“I want to. _God_ I want to. But hey,” she smiled humorlessly, “I’d be stupid to fight Supergirl for a spot.” 

Laura nodded. She turned around and marched over to the bed, laying down. 

“I’m ready,” Laura said. 

Danny walked over as Mel and Sam got ready; Mel put her hands over Laura’s temples, and Sam did the same with Ell. 

“So what am I doing once I get in...there?” 

_“The important thing is that Ell needs to reject the Black Mercy herself--and that’s going to be hard. The downside of having a brilliant mind is that it’s going to be great at rationalizing and explaining away inconsistencies.”_

_“So me just telling Ell she’s in the Black Mercy isn’t going to work?”_

_“Would_ you _want to believe your perfect life was a lie?”_

“Go in, convince Ell she’s in a fantasy world, get her to come out,” Laura said, “I got it.” 

“Alright, we’re ready,” Sam said. “Just close your eyes and we’ll keep the connection up as long as we can.” 

JP stood behind Danny. He hesitantly reached out to smooth hair out of Ell’s eyes. 

“Hey, JP, kind of need room to work here,” Sam said. 

“Sorry,” he answered. He took off his hat, holding it in his hands and running a finger across the brim. “...Please come back,” he whispered, looking at Ell again. 

Laura closed her eyes. 

***

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Maybe the sensation of falling? Or something? But instead, Laura just...was _there._ Her head felt groggy, like she’d just woken up from a nap, but she was standing in the middle of a mass of people. As she started to feel more awake, Laura realized that she was outside; the ground was made up of wooden boards; she could smell salt in the air carried on the ocean breeze…

“...We’re in Crowley?” 

She looked around her, and it was. She was standing on the boardwalk at Crowley, just a few blocks away from the house where she spent her Earth-childhood. 

So Black Mercy Ell never left? Or was Black Mercy Ell on vacation or something? 

As far as Laura could tell, everything looked exactly how she remembered. Same fried Oreo stand she would visit every single day to her right. Seagulls fighting over a french fry in the sand to her left. 

But no Ell. 

Laura raised and dropped her arms. “Okay?” She turned around in a circle. “So now what?” 

She figured she should go home. Maybe Ell was there. Or Sherman, if Ell had her own place. She probably did--

“Excuse me?” 

Laura turned around. “Ell!” 

She was wearing a blue sundress, big sunglasses, and a sun hat with a sunflower on it. She was smiling widely even as she looked confused.

“Um, excuse me?” 

“Ell, it's me. Laura?” 

Ell blinked. 

“I'm sorry, have we met?” 

Laura's blood turned to ice. She willed herself not to cry and swallowed painfully.

“I'm...we went to high school together,” Laura said. “I moved early in the year though.” 

“You did? What's your last name?”

“Zorelitz,” she answered immediately, the name that was on all her fake adoption papers. 

“Wow, I feel like such a jerk now. I really can't remember.”

“Sure. Crowley Prep? With those ugly blue plaid uniforms? And that one teacher, Mr. Tapper, with the really gross mole the size of a silver dollar?”

Ell started laughing. “Oh my God, it was, wasn't it? Okay. I guess you proved your point.” 

“But, uh, if you didn't recognize me,” Laura scuffed her foot on the walk, “Why'd you say excuse me, then…?”

“You seemed lost,” Ell answered, shrugging. “You were walking in a circle like you didn't know where to go. Been awhile since you've been to Crowley?” 

“Uh--yes! Yes, I haven't been to Crowley in awhile. In fact I've never been to the boardwalk before, I have no idea where to go first.” 

“You've never been to the boardwalk? You're in for a real treat then! I can show you all my favorite spots. Come on.” 

Laura blinked as Ell glided past her. “Wow, that's really nice, thank you!” 

“No problem. Least I can do to make up for not remembering you.” She looked back at Laura. “As long as we're done with the tour by two. I have to pick my daughter up.” 

Laura covered her mouth in shock. For a moment she just watched Ell walk away before she willed herself to follow.

***

Laura hated seeing Ell so happy, which of course made her feel like a total jerk. But how could she not feel a little hurt when her sister imagined a perfect world where Laura _didn't exist?_

It was not only an incredibly painful revelation she was forcing herself not to dwell on, but also one that complicated things. She thought she'd be able to just waltz up to Ell and go ‘hey sis, notice that there's two of us? Well guess what, it's because this world isn't real!’ Now she had no way to back up what she was claiming.

On the other hand, Ell was perfectly willing to take a complete stranger out for ice cream. Maybe, deep down, part of her _did_ remember who Laura was. 

“Isn't this place cute?” Ell asked, sliding into a booth with Laura. She nodded. 

“Yeah, it looks nice.” 

“Cocoa and Chippy’s has the best ice cream on the boardwalk. I guarantee it.” 

It was one of those old timey ice cream shops where the workers wore paper hats and a barbershop striped awning. Their biggest gimmick were the two mascots--Cocoa the monkey and Chippy the chipmunk--immortalized in large cardboard cutouts. You even got a free shaved ice if you took a picture with them and hashtagged it _CocoaAndChippy._

She was cataloguing all the stuff she’d learned about Black Mercy Ell so far: 

In her perfect world Ell lived in Crowley. 

In her perfect world, Ell had a daughter. 

In her perfect world, Laura presumed, Ell would be married, which meant she was married to Danny. 

In her perfect world, Ell was an only child…

“Hey, you okay?” 

Laura blinked. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“You’re kind of spacing out.”

“No, yeah, I’m fine.” 

Ell nodded. She took off her sunhat, revealing hair she’d styled in a braided updo. She removed her sunglasses when the waiter came. 

“Pina Colada ice cream please.” 

Laura blinked. “Um, brownie batter?” 

The waiter left. 

“You’re not allergic to pineapple?” Laura asked. Ell tilted her head. 

“Uh, no.” 

5) In her perfect world, Ell was allergy free. 

“...Sorry. No idea why I thought I remembered that.” 

“Uh, it's fine,” Ell answered. She leaned in a little. “So seriously, I feel _so bad_ about not remembering who you are. Were we in the same grade?” 

“Oh. No, you're a couple of grades ahead.” 

Ell put a hand to her chest. “ _Whoo,_ I feel a little better now.” 

The waiter came back with the ice cream. Ell grabbed her spoon and started to dig in. 

“ _Mmm,_ what'd you think of yours, Laura?” 

It was ice cream. Of course it was great; she told Ell so and she laughed. 

“My mom always says eating ice cream and pizza are like sex; it can never really be _bad_ and it's more fun with friends.” She wrinkled her nose. “And _ew,_ I love my mom but I just realized how weird that is.” 

6) Eileen wasn't evil in Ell's perfect world. Unsurprising. 

“Naw, I think it's funny!”

Ell grinned, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “They have a jukebox here too, you want to pick the song? Here's a quarter.”

“Are you sure--”

“Laura, it's just a quarter, of course I am.” 

She grabbed it and walked over to the jukebox. Laura shifted through the songs and, well, she couldn't help it. She pressed the button and slid back into her seat across from Ell. She gasped when the song started. 

“Did you seriously put on _Come On Eileen?_ I was practically named after that song!” 

“It's my favorite!” 

Ell started tapping against the table to the beat. They pointed to each other and shouted: 

“‘Come on Eileen!’” 

And then started singing the song together. 

When the song was finished Ell burst into laughter, leaning back in her seat and clutching her stomach. 

“Oh my God, I have _never_ met anyone outside my family that memorized this song.”

Of course Laura did. They used to do this after school every _day_ when they were kids.

“I don't know who you are,” Ell continued, “but you're awesome. I'm surprised we weren't friends in high school.”

Laura smiled. “Yeah,” she said, “yeah, me too.” 

“Where'd you go after you graduated, anyway?”

“Styria,” Laura answered. 

“Wow, that's far. I don't think I could ever leave Crowley...I'm a Jersey girl, y'know?” 

Laura realized in that moment that Ell _also_ seemed to still have the thick New Jersey accent she'd fought tooth and nail to lose in college. She fought down a snort. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Laura answered. “What have you done since high school? I mean,” Laura hoped that most of Ell’s high school life had stayed the same, even without Laura there, “you were like, homecoming queen, most likely to succeed, volleyball captain--” 

“I wasn’t homecoming queen, I was _prom_ queen,” Ell interrupted, smirking. She shrugged. “And I dunno. Went to college, met someone, got married, had a kid. Ya’ know, all that good stuff. My mom got me a job at the laboratory she works at.” 

“Had a kid, huh?” 

Ell’s smile became even wider. “Yes! Her name is Elizabeth. Oh gosh,” she put a hand over her mouth, “it’s actually really funny how I picked that name. During my bachelorette party my Maid of Honor, Betty, she convinced me after I had some shots to go to this arcade that was attached to the bar, right? And she made me promise that if she beat me in air hockey I’d have to name my kid after her. At least her name wasn’t Blanche or something, right?”

She reached into her purse, and pulled out a large organizer, and from that pulled out a photo. “This is her on her first day of school this year. I’m so proud, she’s so smart she’s starting kindergarten early. She can already read!” 

Laura grabbed the photo as Ell beamed. The little girl had red hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was beaming in Ell’s arms as she hefted her up. 

“Aw, she’s cute,” Laura said, “she has really beautiful hair.” 

“Thanks, she takes after her dad.” 

At the word ‘dad,’ Laura’s eyes widened. “Dad?” 

Ell continued blithely, “yeah. Gerry took the picture.” 

“ _Gerry?”_

Ell blinked. “Do you know him…?” 

Gerry Gardner. Ell’s on and off again boyfriend from college. The guy Ell dumped when he proposed to her. The _other_ police officer with red hair that Ell dated. 

The dream Laura had been lulled into was shattered. She was starting to get caught up in it--in seeing Ell with her family and happier than she’d ever seen her since Eileen had died and she felt the full weight of Laura’s existence on her shoulders. In seeing Ell married. To _Danny._

But it was one thing for Ell to hurt Laura. She could understand why Ell would get rid of her. But _Danny?_ What had _Danny_ ever done but make Ell happy? How could Ell marry Gerry Gardner while Danny was waiting outside, wrecked over the thought that Ell might never wake up? 

The thought just made Laura...angry. Really, really angry. 

“This is wrong!” Laura exclaimed, throwing up her hands, narrowly missing Ell’s face; luckily, Laura didn’t have her powers in Ell’s head. Ell’s eyes widened.

“Oooookay?” 

“No, it isn’t. None of this is! None of this is right! It isn’t right that you’re married to some guy named Gerry, it isn’t right that you live here, it isn’t right that you don’t know who I am! Ell, I’m your _sister!_ That’s why I know you!” 

Ell was staring at Laura like she had three heads. Actually worse--like three fire breathing heads. She stood. 

“Okay, I’m going to go,” Ell said. She threw a twenty dollar bill on the table. “Just give them this.” 

“Wait--Ell, no wait!” 

Laura got up from the booth and followed her out. “Please don’t go, just listen to me!” 

“No, you listen to me,” Ell snapped, turning on her, “Sherman Hollis is a devoted husband and father, thank you very much.” 

“Wait...what…?” 

“He would _never_ cheat on my mother!” 

“He didn’t!” 

“So what, my mom had a secret daughter and we never noticed?” 

“It isn’t that either!” 

“Then you’re either insane or you’re lying, because the only sister I know is my sister-in-law.”

“NONE OF THIS IS EVEN REAL!” 

“ _You_ are insane,” Ell said. She turned and walked down the ramp, off the boardwalk and into the street. Laura followed her. 

“Look, if you can just give me five minutes--” 

“I am going to call the cops, I am _not_ even kidding.” 

“Would you just listen to me, it’s not that crazy! You just _happen_ to be in a coma right now--” 

In her haste to try and convince Ell not to leave, Laura didn’t realize she had walked into the street. There was a screech as a car narrowly avoided her and skidded, hitting the nearest telephone pole. Laura turned, slapping her hands over her mouth in shock. 

“Oh Rao,” Laura breathed. “Oh Rao!” 

She ran to the car--she could luckily still get the door open--and managed to pull the guy out. She got him on the ground and was about to look for more people when she heard someone shout: 

“STOP!” 

Laura turned and saw Ell there. She knelt by the injured man and started checking his vital signs. 

“I’m a doctor, call nine-one-one!” 

“But--” 

“Laura, this is just like last time, I know what to--” 

At ‘last time,’ Ell froze staring straight ahead for a second. “...last time?” She mumbled. Laura knelt next to her. 

“Ell, you remember don’t you?” Laura said. “I was twelve and you just turned fifteen, we were at the beach then too!” 

Ell bit her lip and closed her eyes, focusing on grabbing the hat the man had been wearing and using it to put pressure on his leg. “Just call nine-one-one.” 

“I left because I heard a crash, and when you found me you called nine-one-one, you stayed with a woman who was hurt and kept her awake until the ambulance got there. Ell, please, you _have_ to remember!” 

“JUST CALL!” 

Laura stopped. She fumbled with Ell’s phone and made the phonecall. 

“Last time,” Ell mumbled again to herself. 

She didn’t get it. _What_ last time? 

***

“Gerry, no, honestly, I’m fine. Because if you saw that I had blood on my dress I didn’t want you to freak out, okay? You don’t need to come home. No one died, and I’ve seen plenty of blood since I’m kind of a doctor, remember?” She sighed. “I’ll see you tonight when you get home. Yeah, I love you too. Bye.” 

Ell hung up the phone and looked back at Laura. They’d finished talking to police, and Laura was watching her apprehensively. 

“So…” 

Ell sighed. She put her phone back in her bag. “I don’t believe what you’re saying.” 

“I know you don’t, but--” 

“ _But,_ I also feel like it’s true.” 

“You--you do?” 

Ell shook her head. “Before...I don’t even know what to think anymore, okay? I love my daughter and I love my husband and I love my family and I just...none of what you’re saying makes sense, logically. But just for a second back there, it felt real. It felt really, really real even if I couldn’t remember it. It’s like I have a memory of having a memory I can’t remember anymore...and now I feel like I have a killer hangover.” 

Laura laughed softly. “I don’t blame you. It _is_ all really confusing.” 

Ell grabbed her dress. “And now I have blood on my clothes. I look like a serial killer.” 

Laura took a step closer to her. “Um...you want to go back to the boardwalk and maybe find a place to get new clothes?” 

“With you.” 

“I mean you got to admit,” Laura put her hands on her hips and grinned. “I’m pretty interesting.” 

“I should say no,” Ell answered. Laura hung her head. 

“Oh--”

“But, I’m not going to,” Ell finished. “Look, the fact is there’s something weird happening. Something really, _really_ weird. And considering you’re the cause of the weirdness...let’s see.” 

“Well, uh--great! Let’s go!” 

“And you’ll answer all my questions.” 

“Absolutely. It’ll all make sense once I explain it to you, I _promise.”_

“Okay, first question,” Ell said, as they started walking, “so are you my half sister or adopted or what?” 

Laura gulped. 

***

“So you’re from a planet called Krypton,” Ell said, “and it got destroyed? To your left!” 

They were playing a Tomb Raider arcade game, one of those booths where you sat down and worked together to shoot down enemies. Laura covered Lara Croft so she could get to Mathias Vogel and answered, “I mean yeah, that’s the gist. And I was sent to earth where you guys adopted me.” 

“When you were twelve.” 

“About--wait, wait, behind you!” 

“AH! Thanks! So you’re an alien refugee then. We have some of them on Earth. Not too many.” 

“Well in the real world--” 

“Can you not call it that?” 

“Fine...like...where _I’m_ from, there are way more. Krypton exploding affected a lot of other planets.” 

“I can imagine--FINAL BOSS!” 

Laura bit her lip and they both leaned in toward the screen. 

“So do we do this a lot?” Ell asked. 

“All the time! I mean, we actually moved out to Styria, but we visit Crowley all the time. You totally _kill_ at DDR.” 

“I still do!” 

“The first time we tried it together I broke the machine because I stomped too hard.” 

Ell started laughing. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“You just met me sort of!” 

“Yeah, but you just... _seem_ clumsy. Am I wrong?” 

Laura pouted. Ell looked more serious for a moment. 

“So we're...close?” 

“You're my best friend in the world. We're really close.”

 

Ell ruffled her hair affectionately. 

“Are you starting to remember?” Laura asked. 

“No, just showing you that I can win this one handed!” 

The game ended and they high fived, sliding out of the booth. 

“So do you still think I’m crazy?” Laura asked.

“Well, I think I _should_ think you’re crazy,” Ell answered. 

“Uh…” 

“Which is why I _don’t.”_

“What?” 

Ell shook her head. “I should be freaking out right now,” Ell said, “by all accounts none of this makes sense. It defies any and all scientific knowledge we currently have. So the fact that I’m taking it so well? I don’t know...maybe it’s because deep down I kind of already know.” 

She shrugged a little and smiled. Laura was so happy she grabbed Ell and hugged her. 

“I am so, so glad you believe me!”

“I mean don't get too excited, I still have some more questions.” 

“Sure, anything!” 

“Are you and Elizabeth close?” 

Laura froze. When she didn't answer right away, Ell tilted her head. 

“Laura, what?”

“Um...you kind of...you don't have a daughter--”

“I don't have a _daughter?”_

Laura winced. “No. You're not married yet.” 

“What, does Gerry have commitment issues or something?” 

“No. Actually you do...that's why you dumped him.” 

“I DUMPED MY HUSBAND?”

“Do you have to be so _loud?”_

Ell looked around. She grabbed Laura and pulled her out of the arcade. 

“Okay, _talk.”_

“You're in like...a coma thing. There's this alien that's attached itself to your mind and it's creating this illusion of a fantasy world so that you never want to leave! Your friends sent me here to wake you up. That's the, like, full story. That's why I'm here.” 

Ell ran a hand through her hair. “I...oh my God. So what's different? You already said you're my sister and we live in Styria. That my...my daughter doesn't exist. Or my husband--” 

“Well, he _exists,_ you're just not together. The whole alien sister thing--it made dating hard for you.” 

“Am I with anyone?” 

“Uh. Yeeeeah...is G-SET still a thing here?” 

“Yes?”

“Danny Lawrence.” 

“...Like, G-SET star, Gotham Angel Danny Lawrence. Woman who wrote a best selling book about her life Danny Lawrence.”

“Yep. I mean she didn't write the book, but yeah.” 

“I'm _gay?”_

“No! Bisexual! And you're very happy about it.” 

“No I'm _not._ I mean wait,” Ell took a few steps away from Laura, clutching her stomach as though she felt sick. “I don't mean it like it's _bad,_ but like...what else?” She looked back at Laura. “Mom and Dad, are they okay?”

“Both alive.”

“But are they _okay?_ There's more you're not telling me. What aren't you telling me?”

Laura took a deep breath. “Mom is...kiiiinda evil.” 

“How ‘evil?’” 

“Like, joined a terrorist group and tortures prisoners evil?” Laura squeaked. 

Ell looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Laura tried to reach a hand out to her and Ell slapped it away. 

“Get away from me,” she snapped. 

“Oh no not this again,” Laura moaned, jogging to keep up with her. “Ell, listen, I know this is hard for you to accept, but you need to believe me.”

“Yeah, believe my mom is a terrorist, my child doesn't exist, and I’m not with my husband? Because I'm in an alien coma? A little hard to swallow, I'll be honest.” 

“Ell, you believed me when I said you were my sister,” Laura said, “search your feelings, you know it to be true!” 

“Quoting Star Wars is not going to make me take this seriously!” 

“Then take it seriously because you have people waiting outside this place that love you!” 

Ell stopped walking. 

“...what if you're telling the truth. That nothing here is real. That this is all just a fantasy,” she looked back at Laura, “and I _don't care?”_

Laura was dumbstruck. “What...but--” 

“No, really, what if I don't? Because something just occurred to me.” Ell turned around. “You say that we're best friends, that I'd do anything for you, that you love me more than anyone in the world right?” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Then where the hell _are_ you?” 

Laura didn't answer. 

“No, seriously. Because this is my perfect world, right? But,” Ell pretended to look around, “I seem to have decided I don't _have_ a sister! Why is that? If I have these awesome friends you were telling me about, why don't I know them either? Or Danny! If we're _sooooo_ in love and happy, why is my married name Eileen _Gardner_?”

“I don't know!” Laura burst out. “I don't know why you would want any of that. What l _do_ know is as far as I knew, you loved your life and you would want to come back. Ell, _please.”_

Ell looked unmoved. “Isn't it kind of telling that you have _no idea?”_

Panicking, Laura grabbed Ell's wrist. She wrenched her hand away and shoved Laura as hard as she could. 

“For the last time, leave me alone!” 

Laura fell backwards as Ell walked away. She cried out as her head bounced against the hard wooden boards and then--

***

Danny jumped up as Laura gasped, sitting up and making Mel step backwards. 

“Laura? Did you get her?” 

Laura rubbed her head. “I...don't think so.” 

“What do you mean you don't think so? That--That can't be right. Ell?” Danny started to shake her, softly at first and then harder. “Ells? Ell!”

“Danny!” Laura said, grabbing her. “Danny, that won't work!”

Danny stopped. JP tried to put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it away.

“I knew it should have been me,” Danny snapped, getting up and leaving the room. 

Laura didn't move. Mel put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Laura, take a break,” she said. “We need some time before it's safe to send you back in.”

JP walked out. 

“Officer Lawrence,” he said. Danny looked at him. 

“What.” 

JP took a deep breath. “You have...no right to treat any of us this way.” 

“What ‘way?’” 

“Snapping at everyone. Storming out of rooms. Yelling at poor Laura, acting selfish--” 

_“Selfish?_ How am I being selfish?” 

“Don't you think I want to be the one to rescue Ell too?” JP asked. “Do you think you're the only one that loves her?” 

Danny tilted her head. “Okay, if you seriously think this is a good time to tell me you're in love with my girlfriend, I am going to kick your ass--” 

“I'm not saying I'm in love with her! Or--or I guess I'm okay with never being with her, I don't know. But I do know that I've kept my head down and _worked_ to help her _._ I haven't yelled or thrown a temper tantrum!” 

JP swallowed at Danny's look. “I...oh dear, I'm sorry, maybe I overstepped--” 

“What do _I_ do?” Danny whispered. 

JP blinked. Danny looked up at him. 

“I mean, I figured out what to do, but I didn't _figure it out._ Her mom told me. You and LaFontaine are taking care of her, Sam and Mel are helping Laura enter her mind, and all I can do is pace around worried sick _._ I'm a cop, JP. I'm used to doing things. Being useless sucks. What am I supposed to do?” 

JP softened. “You can be there for Laura instead of yelling at her,” he said. “You're Ell's girlfriend. That means that you should be there for her sister. Or would Ell have wanted you to make her feel terrible? Oh dear, I did it again,” JP took off his hat. “Please don’t kick my--” 

“I’m not really going to kick your ass, Jeep,” Danny interrupted. She took a deep breath. “Thanks.” 

She put her hands in her pockets. JP watched Danny walk back into the room. 

She didn’t say anything to Laura. She just knelt next to her. 

“I’m sorry,” Laura said. She squeezed Ell’s hand. “I’m so, so, so sorry, I’m just...I’m so sorry I couldn’t bring her back.” 

“Laura, I’m not being fair.” 

“No, you are,” Laura answered, shaking her head. “Ell didn’t want to come back and I should have known, I should have known that she was so unhappy, I should have never taken for granted how good Ell was about everything. I should have been there for her more, then maybe she wouldn’t wish I didn’t exist--” 

“She wishes you didn’t _exist?”_

Laura looked at Danny. “None of us do. She’s--she’s married to her college boyfriend and she has a daughter and she’s an _only child._ You were right, Danny. I’m a terrible sister.” 

Laura started to cry. Hesitantly Danny stated to put an arm around Laura, before Laura grabbed Danny and sobbed into her shirt. 

***

Ell lived just a few blocks away from her old childhood home. Gerry had to take the train into Metropolis every day for work, but he was willing to make the sacrifice, especially so their daughter didn't have to grow up in an apartment. 

She liked being close. Especially when she had a hard day like this, and it wasn't even three yet. 

“Mom, I'm home, and I brought a visitor!” 

Eileen poked her head out to look into the main entrance. “Well, come in!”

“Nana!” 

Ell put Elizabeth down. She ran at Eileen, who grabbed her without a second thought. 

“Aw, how's my little girl today? Learn anything cool?” 

“No. I never do. School is really boring, they don't even teach us to read!” 

“Sounds boring.” She looked at Ell. “Maybe you should be in first grade.”

“Mom, I told you, I'm not throwing my daughter in with children that much older than her.”

“She could handle herself.” 

“Yeah, Daddy taught me how to punch!” 

Ell frowned. “I'm going to have to talk to him.” 

“Cut him some slack Ell,” Eileen suggested, “I was there, It was either that or Grandpa giving her pepper spray. Come on, Lizzy, let's get you in front of the TV.”

“Yay! I wanna watch Steven Universe!” 

“Well, let's see if it's on.” 

Ell smiled while she watched them. She sat down on the couch bet to them, noticing a book on the coffee table. 

“Mom, is that Danny Lawrence's book?” 

Ell picked it up. The cover read _No Mask Required: How to Stop Waiting for Batman and Start Being a Hero._ She opened it and, on the inside of the book jacket, there was Officer Danny Lawrence in uniform. 

“Yeah, she's doing a book signing at the bookshop on Center Ave.” 

Ell nodded. She got up. 

“Um, you know what? I didn't realize she was going to be here. Want to have some grandma time with Liz?” 

“I didn't know you were a Danny Lawrence fan.” 

Neither did Ell, but the curiosity was getting to her.

“Well, Gerry has worked with G-SET a few times. Just feels like I should, you know?”

Eileen nodded as Ell grabbed her purse. “Should I tell Gerry to meet you there?” 

“Sure,” Ell said. She kissed Liz on the head. “Love you baby, Mommy is going to be back later. Be good for Nana, okay?” 

“Okay!” 

She smiled and left. It was just to put her mind at rest. She'd meet Danny, have absolutely no attraction to her whatsoever, and forget about the crazy woman she'd met that morning. Simple. 

At least, it seemed simple during the walk over, and it seemed simple when she opened the door to the bookshop, and it _seemed so simple_ before she saw Danny's table and they looked at each other.

She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Danny didn't look quite so shocked. Danny smiled, and gave a little wave. 

“Uh, hey. You come for a book? We were just closing up shop but I can squeeze you in.” 

Ell swallowed. “Um, yeah,” she said. Ell walked up to the table. “You look way...um... _way_ more...in person.” 

She had long, fiery red hair parted to one side, bright green pants, a blue shirt. She tilted her head a little. 

“Thank you?”

Ell walked forward, shaking Danny's hand. “Ell,” she said. 

“Danny. Have a copy for me?” 

“Oh...uh…”

“I still have some, it's fine.” 

Ell nodded. “I haven't actually read the book,” she admitted, “I just...I have tremendous respect for police, especially for what you do, and I wanted to tell you that in person.” 

“Well hey, thank you. Just for that, how about a free copy?” 

“I couldn't--” 

“No, no, I insist,” Danny opened a book and waved her hand dismissively. “I am not breaking the bank with _one_ free copy, I promise you that.” 

“Wow. You are...extremely attractive and sweet.” 

Danny looked up at Ell for a moment. Ell turned red. 

Where did _that_ come from? 

“Well...you know…” Danny said, getting out from behind the table, “if you want to repay me, there's a bar right near here. Maybe let me buy you a drink…?” 

“That would be--wait,” Ell's eyes widened. “No. Noooo no no no no. That's--I'm in a relationship!” Ell squeaked. “With a boy. Man. Boyman?” 

“A boyman…?” 

Ell forced herself to calm down. “Actually,” she said, “my full name is Eileen Gardner. My husband is a police officer too.” 

“Like _Gerard_ Gardner?” 

She nodded. Danny looked taken aback. 

“Oh geez...hey, I am really sorry. I didn't--I've met him a couple of times. Great guy. I hope you're not offended, if I'd known I would have never--”

“Danny, it’s fine,” Ell interrupted. “I don’t mind. Really.” 

“Well...good then. Here’s that copy I promised.” 

She held the book out and Ell grabbed it. They stared at each other for a beat before Ell pulled it out of Danny's hand. 

“...Thanks.” 

“Sure. Tell Gerry I said hi.”

“Will do.” 

Ell managed to get to the doorway before she couldn't help herself. She turned around. 

“Actually, were you serious about that drink?”

***

Laura and Danny were kicked out and forced to sit in the break room together. JP’s conversation with Danny seemed to stick, because she wasn't arguing with her anymore. Or maybe it was the news of what a perfect world looked like for Ell that took the fight out of her. 

“I shouldn't be this upset,” Danny said, “I don't know why I am.” 

.

“Danny, are you kidding? Of course you are. It's okay to be hurt.” 

Danny shrugged uselessly. “I know, but...in the grand scheme of things we haven't been together that long, right? And you know Ell. She’s so careful...of course she would go with the guy she knew longer.” 

“That's so stupid,” Laura huffed, “Ell is wrong. You're awesome and...and I'm the terrible one.” 

It felt weird and wrong to get worked up. Ell didn't _choose_ to be Black Mercy’d, and Laura doubted the process was conscious in any way.

Though then again, Ell did say that even if Laura was her sister, she didn't care…

“Laura, I told you, I was being stupid.”

“But you weren't, Danny! You were right. Ell had you and I was spending less time with her and...and she'd rather I didn't exist and I had no idea there was anything wrong!” 

“Well what about me? Ell would rather be with somebody else! _I_ suck!”

“No, I suck!” 

“I am literally the worst--”

Laura's phone rang and said she was getting a video call. She looked at Danny. 

“Um…” 

“‘Work?’” 

“Yeah. Work.” 

“I'll give you a sec then.” 

It was probably less considerate and more Danny not wanting to see Carmilla's face, but Laura appreciated it all the same. 

“Cupcake, where are you? That doesn't look like your place.” 

“Danny's house. Why'd you call?” 

“Because it's been almost two days since I’ve heard from you. Which, you know, not trying to be clingy but you had said you'd call back soon. So.”

Laura shook her head. “Geez, has it really been that long? Sorry.”

“Seriously, Laura, what's up with you? I've never seen you look so beat up, and I watched you get _electrocuted._ Multiple times.” 

Laura sighed. She had lost a lot of energy for lying. “The truth is...Ell and I...kind of had a fight?”

Carmilla frowned. “A fight, huh? What about?”

“She’s been stressed out. She snapped at me and...she said she wishes I didn't exist, I dunno.” 

“Jesus, that's...pretty bitchy, no offense.” 

Laura shook her head. “Carmilla...what would your perfect world be?” 

“That's a weird question.” 

“I know, but humor me. You wake up and it's a perfect world. The kind you wouldn't want to leave even if it wasn't real. What does it look like?”

Carmilla smirked. “Would you take ‘whatever your perfect world is, Sweetheart?’” 

Laura couldn't help but giggle. “Be serious, Carm--” 

Laura froze. 

Wait. 

Maybe…

“Can I call you back?” Laura asked.

Carmilla leaned back in her desk chair. “Uh...sure, I guess.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting flaky,” Laura answered, “but this is important, and I _swear_ I will make it up to you.” 

“Oh, I will hold you to that,” Carmilla said, smiling again. Laura blushed. 

“Bye sweetie!” Laura squeaked, ending the call. 

“Did you just call Carmilla ‘sweetie?’” 

“MEL!” Laura yelped. She turned to look at her. “Uh--it isn’t like--we’re--” 

“Laura,” Mel interrupted, holding up her hands, “I promise, I don’t want to know. I just came to tell you that Ell’s consciousness looks like it can withstand one more mind link, so if you want to try again--” 

“I do, let’s go!” 

They started walking, side by side. 

“Laura, you need to understand, we can’t do this again,” Mel said as Laura got herself settled on the cot next to Ell, “if you can’t get her to come with you this time--” 

“I think I know what to do now, Mel,” Laura answered.

Mel nodded. “You got this, S’amm?” 

“I’m ready.” 

Laura took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

***

They were about halfway done with a pitcher of blue ‘Sea Breeze’ Sangria. 

“Okay, okay,” Ell stopped giggling and put down her glass, “Never have I ever broken into a house.”

Danny took a sip. 

“You’re a police officer!” Ell gasped. 

“Okay, but I was helping my friend sneak out, so like, it was only _technically_ breaking in since her parents didn’t want me there and they, like, _owned_ the house. My turn. Never have I ever dated someone taller than me.” 

“That’s not even fair, you’re a giant,” Ell huffed, taking a sip, “and I always dated tall guys anyway.” 

“Hey, rules are rules! Drink up.” 

“I _am,_ okay,” Ell answered, filling her glass up again. “Damn, I haven’t had this much sangria since my wedding.” 

“I haven’t had this much to drink since Renee snuck bottle of Jack Daniels into the Gotham Policeman's Ball.” 

Ell wiped the blue stain from her lips. “Never have I ever been married.”

“Uh, you just talked about your wedding,” Danny pointed out. 

“What are you talking abou--” 

Ell blinked. Wait. She _was_ married. 

Maybe she _was_ having a little too much to drink. 

Ell pushed her glass forward. “This has been really fun,” Ell said slowly. “After I had Elizabeth, all my friends have either been PTA moms or Gerry’s officer friends.” 

“Well, I’m still an officer friend.” 

“But you’re _my_ friend first.” 

Danny smiled. “Yeah, this was fun. We should do it again.” 

“Absolutely. I should probably get home now, though.” 

They both stood up. Ell held out her hand.

 

“That's way too formal. We just had drinks together. Mind a hug?”

“Oh...no, that's fine.”

Danny pulled Ell in for a quick hug...Ell kissed Danny on the cheek.

She jumped away as though she'd been electrocuted. Danny swallowed. 

“Uh…”

“I’m just going to go and pretend that didn’t happen.” 

Ell walked out rigidly, like she was a robot. Danny, luckily, didn’t leave, and Ell leaned against the side of the building. 

“What was that, what was that, what was that…” 

She started to feel panic welling up in the pit of her stomach and she pressed her hands against her head; there were images flashing through her mind. Arms that weren’t her husband’s pulling her back into bed. A soft voice telling her that they wouldn’t be late if they stayed five more minutes. Her feet being stepped on while they danced and an apologetic chuckle as brown hair tickled her cheek…

“None of this happened!” She hissed to herself. 

“Ell!” 

She looked up. “Gerry?” 

He was standing in front of her, still in uniform. “Your mother called and said you went to the bookstore, and the woman at the counter at the bookstore said she heard you both talking about coming here,” he said. “Are you ok--” 

Ell grabbed him, pulling him in for a very hard kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes until Ell pulled away. 

“...Okay, definitely into men,” Ell said to herself. 

“Uh, honey, what was that…?” 

“Nothing,” Ell said, “I was...nothing. I just have a headache, can we go home?” 

“Of course we can. We were having dinner at your parents’ tonight, right?” 

Ell nodded. Gerry took Ell’s hand. 

“So, I heard you met Danny Lawrence today,” he remarked. “I met her a few times. Interesting lady.” 

Ell shrugged. 

“...Not interesting,” Ell insisted, “I don’t think she is at all.” 

She glanced back at the bar guiltily. 

***

Laura reacted the second time a lot faster than the first. She jumped up, looked around her to get her bearings, and immediately started running toward where they used to live. Laura had no idea where Ell imagined her house to be but, logically, why would she change where Eileen and Sherman lived? 

She was right. She saw them on the porch of the house before they even noticed Laura. Ell and Gerry were sitting on the porch steps, a little girl--Elizabeth, Laura guessed--chasing fireflies that had started blinking in the twilight. Eileen and Sherman were drinking a lemonade and watching from wicker chairs. 

Before she said anything, Laura pulled out her phone, pulling up Google and confirming her theory. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

Wilson Kirsch existed. JP Armitage existed. 

Laura didn't really _want_ to be subtle. She stamped her foot on the sidewalk. 

“ELL!” 

She looked up, and then scrambled to her feet. “ _You_ again?” 

“Ell, who is she?” Gerry asked, getting up. Elizabeth stopped and stared at her. 

“No one. She's leaving.”

“No I am not. Ell, you need to listen to me! This is your last chance to come back or you'll be stuck here forever!” 

“I'm calling the police,” Sherman insisted, getting up. Eileen followed him.

“How many times do I need to tell you to leave me alone? If this is a perfect world then clearly I didn't want you in it!”

“That's just it though! Ell, our friends exist! JP, Kirsch, Danny, they're all still here!” 

“Ell, should I grab my gun?” Gerry asked Ell. 

“ _No,_ do not grab your gun. She's crazy, but she's not dangerous--” 

“Ell, you don't understand! If everyone else exists, _I_ must exist too. I'm just not _here.”_

“Is that much better?”

“It is. Ell it really is,” Laura took a step closer, “your perfect world isn't one where I don't exist, it's one where my home was never destroyed!” 

“Okay, _back up!_ Elizabeth, go inside and wait with Grandma! _”_

Gerry pointed a gun at Laura. 

“Gerry!” Ell snapped, “I told you not to use that! Are you insane?” 

“She's the insane one!”

Laura held up her hands, undeterred. “You could make a perfect world, and you chose one where Krypton never exploded. So you never moved, or met our friends. Because you're so selfless that you couldn't imagine a perfect world where I didn't have mine! And to compensate the Black Mercy couldn't just have you meet them anyway, there would have been too many holes--you would have noticed something off, you're too smart--” 

“Shut up!” Gerry snapped. Ell grabbed his arm. 

“Gerard, _stop._ What kind of police officer are you?” 

“Maybe because the Black Mercy wants me to stop talking. Getting desperate?” 

“Ell, why are you listening to her?” 

“Why would you point a gun at someone in front of our _daughter?”_

They heard police sirens getting closer. 

“Ell, I haven’t been a good sister,” Laura continued, “I haven't been there for you the way you've been there for me. I thought I was, but then my job, and being Supergirl, and--and the fact that I’ve been secretly dating Carmilla--”

“YOU'RE _WHAT?_ LAURA HOLLIS YOU ARE IN SO MUCH-- _”_

Ell slapped her hands over her mouth. “...Okay, maybe this happening three times isn’t a coincidence anymore…” 

“No it isn't!” Laura insisted, “Ell, you remember! Also, sorry I didn't tell you, like really sorry about that…” 

The police showed up. Laura looked back at them. 

“On the ground!” 

“But I'm not doing anything illeg--” 

They took their guns out again. Laura went down on her knees, looking up at Ell as she was handcuffed. 

“I'm sorry I've been selfish,” Laura said, “and you deserve to be selfish for once. But please, let me be selfish one more time. Let me have my best friend back.” They grabbed Laura, pulling her up roughly. 

“Laura…” 

“Ell, don't listen to her!” Gerry insisted. “I can't believe you would even think of leaving behind your family, your _daughter--”_

Ell looked back at him. She looked at Laura. She kept looking between them. 

“Ell, we all need you,” Laura pleaded. “I can't promise that your life out there is better than staying here. But it's _real,_ and everyone that loves you is real, and we need you. I can't lose my family a second time, Ell. I can't be Supergirl without you!” 

As she was thrown into the police car, Laura shouted out one final time: 

“Please, I need my big sister!” 

_“STOP!”_

Ell ran over to the police car. “Let her go right now.” 

“But ma'am--” 

“You can't arrest her. She was standing on a public sidewalk. She didn't break any laws. Now _put her down.”_

They reluctantly let Ell pull Laura out of the car. 

“You okay?” Ell asked, getting Laura out of the handcuffs. Laura rubbed her wrists. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“Ell, don't do this--” 

“Well why not?” Ell snapped, turning toward him. “If she’s crazy, nothing happens. If she's telling the truth--” 

“Then you go back to a world filled with people you don't even remember? A world without me? Your mother, our _daughter?”_

As if on cue, Eileen and Elizabeth walked back out onto the porch. It felt so orchestrated that it made ice crackle down the back of Ell's neck. 

“Maybe Laura is a terrible sister,” Ell said. “Maybe she's as bad as you want me to believe she is. But you know what? She's _my sister._ You don't turn your back on family. She hasn't given up on me,” she looked at Laura and grabbed her hand. “And if she's who she says she is, the least I can do is not give up on her either!” 

They were at a standoff. Ell bit her lip. 

“Um, Laura, how do I get out?” 

“Uh...I was hoping it'd just kind of happen.” 

“I don't know what to do!” 

“Ha! Maybe she's crazy after all?” Gerry boasted. 

“No I'm not!” 

“Laura, what did we normally do in situations like this?” Ell asked. 

“...Make pop culture references?”

“Oh my God, we're _those_ kinds of sisters?”

“Sorry!”

Gerry was inching toward his gun again, and Ell blocked Laura with her body. Impulsively, Ell clicked her heels together and shouted: 

_“THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!”_

Everything froze. The ground started to crack and break under their feet, pieces grumbling away into a black nothing. Everyone around them fell into it, still frozen like mannequins. Ell cracked an eye open. 

“That...worked…? Holy _crap_ that actually worked.” 

“Wow, Ell, that was awesome in a hilarious sort of--” Laura stopped when she realized Ell was starting to tear up. She put a hand a hand on her back. 

“None of it,” Ell said softly, “my mom, Gerry, Elizabeth. None of it…” 

“I'm sorry, Ell.” 

She took a deep breath. “It's fine,” She said, straightening up. “I just hope that Danny likes the name Elizabeth.” 

“I'm sure she will.” Laura looked back down. They were standing on the only spot that hadn't fallen away. “So what do we do now…?”

Ell gulped. “I guess...we jump?”

Laura nodded. Ell squeezed her hand. 

“Hey, I'm actually kind of excited,” Ell promised, “I mean, my sister is a superhero. How bad could life get?” 

Laura laughed. They nodded at each other, jumped--

\--and Laura gasped, sitting up straight in her bed. 

“Laura?” Danny stood up. “Did you get her?!” 

“I..think so?” 

As if on cue Ell started to groan. Her brow furrowed as her eyelids twitched. Laura jumped out of the bed and waited by her bedside. 

“Ell! Ell come on, fight it! You've got this!” 

The Black Mercy on her chest started to shake. Its tentacles started to curl up, and Laura winced when she saw that it had been anchoring itself to Ell's chest with needle sharp spines. Ell seized, once, before slowly opening her eyes and grabbing the plant. 

“Get...off…” Ell fell back down. 

“I'll help!” 

Laura grabbed it. 

“Wait!” Ell gasped. With one final pull Ell ripped the Black Mercy away until it rolled onto the floor. She heaved, clutching her chest as Mel and Sam scrambled to grab the plant before it slithered away.

“What...Laur...Danny?” 

Ell’s eyes started to brim with tears. Laura grabbed her. 

“Ell.” 

“Laura, I’m so sorry,” Ell said softly, “I...everything is so fuzzy, but I remember...I’m sorry, I didn’t…” 

“I know, Ell,” Laura said, “nothing to apologize for.” 

Ell opened her eyes and looked at Danny. “Dan?” 

Danny swallowed. She grabbed Ell and kissed her. Ell closed her eyes. 

“...I love you,” Danny whispered. Ell sucked in a breath. 

“Danny--” 

“So I’m sorry but after what Laura told me I need a moment because you do not deserve my angst right now.” 

Danny got up and walked away, rubbing the back of her head. Ell looked at Laura. 

“You _told_ her?” 

“Ell, I'm a terrible liar! I mean besides the superhero thing and even then…” She took off her glasses. “Not great at that either!” 

“No, no, no, I need to go talk to her--” 

Ell tried to get up and fell back down again. Mel grabbed her. 

“Oh no, don't you dare move. You need rest.” 

“But--” 

_“Rest._ In fact, Laura, give us the room.”

“Hey, I'm the one that rescued her!”

Mel glared at Laura until she reluctantly inched out. 

Sam looked at Mel and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“...See you at the bar.” 

“Thank you for helping.” 

Sam left. Ell stared at her boss. 

“Mel--” 

The wind was knocked out of her from the force of Mel hugging her. She stayed there, face buried in Ell’s shoulder, for a full thirty seconds before she finally had something to say. 

“...You tell no one of this,” she said. 

“Deal.” 

“I’m…” Mel let go, “I am very, very glad that you’re okay Agent Hollis. Ell.” 

“I’m glad I’m okay too, Mel.” 

“Do you...need to talk about what happened?” 

Ell laughed. “You’re not exactly the best with feelings Mel.” 

“But I’m making an _effort.”_

Ell shook her head. “I’ll be okay, Mel. I just...kind of need to talk to my family right now. The rest of it,” she added. 

Mel looked surprised for a moment before she nodded. “Say no more, I’ll get--” 

“No. I want to get out of this bed.” 

Mel glared at her. Ell crossed her arms and stared back. 

“...you know, no one would begrudge me if I stopped keeping the promise of a terrorist. I don't need to put myself through this.” 

“But you will anyway!” 

Mel rolled her eyes and got up to help Ell out of bed. 

***

Danny had only gotten as far as right outside the room. 

She felt guilty, mostly. Ell hadn’t done anything wrong. She chose to come back. Danny shouldn’t have felt so betrayed when Ell had just been through hell. 

So why did she still feel awful? 

“Danny Lawrence, how dare you leave me right after I woke up.” 

She turned around. “Wait, you’re in a _wheelchair?”_

Ell looked down at herself. “The funny thing about being in a parasite induced coma and then having someone force themselves into your subconscious is that it leaves you pretty drained.” Ell shrugged. “I’ll be fine in a couple of days--” 

“Here, wait a second, let me grab your wheelchair!” 

Danny grabbed the back. “Uh...where are we going?” 

“Nowhere, I came out here to talk to you.” 

Danny frowned. “...Right.” 

“Danny Lawrence, please walk around and face me.” 

Danny did, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “Ell, I’m sorry. I just...don’t think my feelings are fair to you.” 

“They're not,” Ell answered. Danny hung her head. _“But.”_

Danny looked up again. 

“You're my girlfriend,” Ell added, “dealing with your feelings is part of it whether I should have to or not. So you're going to stand there,” she pointed a finger at Danny accusingly, “and let me deal with your feelings!” 

“Uh...alright.” 

“Good.” Ell closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Ell--” 

“Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking. I didn't get this far in my plan.” 

Danny's lips twitched upward slightly, like plucking at a taut wire. When Ell thought over what she would say, she opened her eyes. 

“Have you ever done a puzzle? I used to do them with my dad all the time. It was like our tradition, every spring break we'd do a huge puzzle and dedicate the entire week to finishing it. And we always did...except we never got it right the first time around. We would always look back and something seemed...off. It was those sky pieces. You know how those sky pieces are really hard because they’re _all blue?_ They look almost exactly the same?” 

Danny nodded. 

“So yeah, it would _look_ great, it seemed like it should be finished, but then something _didn’t fit._ Two pieces that looked right but weren’t in the right places. Danny...that’s how I felt. That’s how I knew Laura was right, that my mind made a world where Laura never lost Krypton, not necessarily one that was perfect _for me._ Because I was as happy as I could be if I had never met Laura but...something just felt off. Missing. Like I was a puzzle piece being jammed in the wrong place even though it still looked like it should fit.”

Danny wiped a thumb across her eyes and Ell finished with, “also, after Laura left the first time I _did_ meet you, and...I was _shooooooook.”_

Danny burst into laughter. She grabbed Ell’s hand and pulled her up. Ell pitched forward and Danny caught her, letting Ell lean all of her weight on Danny for support. 

“God I was afraid you weren’t coming back,” Danny said, kissing her. Ell smiled. 

“Speaking of me coming back--” 

“We’ve been speaking of it this entire time, but okay.” 

“Haha. The point is...Danny, what you said back there,” Ell nodded, “um...me too.” 

“What?” 

“Danny, you said ‘I love you.’” 

“Are you _sure?”_

Ell’s eyes widened. “Wait, did you not say it? Because if you didn’t that is _totally_ fine, like completely, and you know technically I haven’t said it yet so we can just pretend--” 

“Ell! I did.” Danny gently lifted Ell’s chin. “I love you.” 

Ell grinned. “I have the best life _ever.”_

Danny practically dropped Ell into a dip before Laura popped around the corner. 

“GUYS!” 

“LAURA YOU FREAKED ME OUT.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t listen, but I wanted to catch Ell before you guys started making out because...I mean you know, didn’t want to wait.” 

Danny helped Ell back into her chair. “I’ll wait for ya’ Ell. Take you home.” 

“No, Danny, go back home to Maggie. I’m sure she hasn’t seen much of you while I’ve been out.” She looked up at Laura. “Besides, I think Laura can handle me.” 

Laura gave a thumbs up. Danny looked at her. She walked forward and clapped Laura on the shoulder before pulling her in for a hug. 

“Thank you,” Danny said, “I’m sorry for being such an idiot about this.” 

“Aw, you’re only a jerk ‘cause you care,” Laura answered, “also, you should name your daughter Elizabeth when you and Ell have one.” 

Danny blinked. 

“LAURA TAKE ME HOME NOW DANNY I’LL CALL YOU LOVE YOU SEE YOU TONIGHT BYE.” 

“Love you!” Danny shouted back. “Also there’s no way I’m not seeing you until tonight so how about I meet you with Maggie back at your house?” 

“Absolutely!” 

Laura smiled, wheeling Ell around the corner. “Wow, Ell, you’re in a great mood for someone that can barely move right now.” 

“I’m just happy I’m back. Call Kirsch and JP, we’re throwing a huge party to celebrate.” 

“Will do!” Laura continued to wheel Ell down the hallway. “Uh, Ell?” 

“Mm-hm?” 

“How much do you remember about what I said back there? Maybe at the end…?” 

“Honestly, the end there was kind of fuzzy,” Ell answered. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. You mentioned something about Carmilla?” She twisted her head around to look at Laura. “What did you say about her?” 

“Uh…” Laura shook her head. “Just that even Carmilla would miss you.” 

Ell laughed. “Aw, that’s nice! ‘Course...you know, she’s the only one that doesn’t know this happened, huh? Tell her I got hurt during the raid of her mom’s base I guess. If I’m not up again by the time she notices…” 

“Right. And Ell? Um...it’s okay to be kind of sad, you know--” 

Ell reached a hand up to pat Laura on the cheek. 

“Listen, Laura, I am sad,” Ell answered, “I’m mostly sad about the daughter thing and the mom thing. But I am _not_ sad that I get my sister and my girlfriend back. So...I promise. I really am happy too. I’ll tell you if the melancholy really sets in.” 

Laura smiled back at her sister. 

She felt bad lying, but honestly, Laura had enough stress the past few days. 

***

The text didn’t sound like Laura, but it came from her phone. ‘Had a rough day Carmilla, can you bring me a pack of Chips Ahoy?’ 

Which was both too grammatically correct, lacking in emojis, and Laura was more of an Entenmann’s kind of girl anyway. But if Laura wanted cookies, she was going to bring cookies. 

She knocked on the door to Laura’s apartment and waited. Laura answered. 

“Carmilla?” 

“Laura. Hey. Bought the stuff you wanted.” Carmilla held up the bag. “And I brought Entenmann’s since I knew you also liked those.” 

Laura blinked. “Uh...thanks? I don’t remember asking you to come.” 

Carmilla pulled out her phone. “Uh, this was from _your_ phone.” 

Laura looked at it. “...I mean, I’ve been so all over the place I might have sent this and just,” Laura smiled sheepishly, “forgot?” 

Carmilla frowned. 

“Carmilla! Hey!” 

Laura stepped aside. Ell waved from the couch, where Danny and JP were also sitting. Kirsch and Sarah Jane were sitting together on the floor--even Mel, Sam, and LaFontaine had joined. Ell used the couch for support and managed to walk toward Carmilla. 

“Uh, Ell. Hey. I was just dropping these off for Laura, I’ll be on my way--” 

“Oooooh, Entenmann’s!” Ell grabbed the box. “Carmilla, you should come in.” 

“Are you sure…?” 

“Of course I’m sure. I mean,” Ell pulled Carmilla in, “you’re as related to me by blood as Laura is, so if you’re my sister-in-law you’re just as much my sister as Laura, right?” 

Carmilla’s eyes widened. Laura stared at her. 

“Carmilla, I--” 

“Go ahead Carm, sit down! No alcohol, unfortunately, but we have pizza and of course _cookies.”_

Carmilla, stunned, walked inside. 

“Ell, what was that? _You_ swiped my phone?” Laura hissed. 

“You seriously thought I didn’t remember that? Laura, the news was so shocking it was able to break through my subconscious. You remember something like that.” 

“Ell, I am so sorry, like so sorry, it wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you--well I didn’t but it wasn’t like--” 

_“Laura._ It’s okay.” 

“So...Carmilla is...okay?” 

She looked back at Carmilla. She sat on the floor, away from Sarah Jane and Kirsch, starting an awkward but friendly conversation with JP. 

“Laura, the Black Mercy...it gave me what I wanted. And that was a nice, simple, perfect, normal family. All I’ve ever wanted was to have my family together again. Well, I can never have that. But if my family can’t be perfect,” Ell shrugged. “I’ll settle for having one that’s nice and big.” 

Ell ripped open the package. “Now take these Entenmann’s and let’s work on getting everyone else onboard.” 

Laura grabbed the box. She grinned. “See, this is why I need my big sister.” 

“Yeah, and this is why you stress me out. You better know what you’re doing.” 

“It’s not like _you_ did and that worked out alright.” 

Laura sat down next to Carmilla, resting the cookies in her lap so that Carmilla could reach over and share with her. Ell pushed herself from the door, sitting down next to Danny again and rubbing her arm until she stopped glaring at Carmilla. 

“I want to propose a toast,” Ell said, “to family. None of us may be related by blood, but that doesn’t matter.” 

Carmilla snorted. 

“What?” Kirsch asked. 

“Yes. Family. ‘It’s very small, and very broken, but still good.’” Carmilla grabbed a cookie. “I would like to propose a toast to ‘Ohana.’” 

Laura giggled, nudging Carmilla. “And may nobody get left behind or forgotten!” 

She kissed Carmilla on the cheek. Everyone looked obviously disturbed. Sarah Jane put a finger to Kirsch’s lips and urged him not to say anything and JP, following her lead, didn’t either. Everyone else that already knew breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Alright guys, some of us aren’t well versed in Earth pop culture here,” Sam said. 

Carmilla looked confused for a moment. Laura whispered into her ear and Carmilla kept her mouth shut.

“YOU’VE NEVER SEEN LILO AND STITCH?” Everyone else exclaimed. 

Ell leaned back in the couch and smiled. Danny put an arm around her and pulled her closer. 

“So hey,” Danny whispered, “I was thinking…‘Lizzie’ _would_ be a cute nickname for Elizabeth.” 

Ell looked at Danny and pecked her on the lips while everyone started questioning Sam on how much, exactly, she had neglected to see. 

Small and broken. But definitely still good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow marzo2theletter and superhollis on tumblr for news and art for the fic! :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
